


Uma Chance Para Recomeçar

by DanimelGrid



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2019-11-09 05:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 46
Words: 183,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17996087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanimelGrid/pseuds/DanimelGrid
Summary: Seria um homem cruel e amoral capaz de amar?Uma mulher que sempre seguiu suas próprias regras, teria coragem de se entregar ao amor?Ambos tem um passado em comum, que envolvem muitas mágoas, ressentimentos e dor. Seriam eles capazes de superarem esses obstáculos, a fim de deixarem o sentimento que surgirá entre os dois florescer?Aventurem-se nesse incomum romance entre Lisa Yadomaru e Sousuke Aizen!





	1. Um Inusitado Encontro

**Author's Note:**

> Olá meu amores! 
> 
> Aqui estou eu com mais uma história, e com um casal, que até agora, é a primeira vez que os vejo como protagonistas de uma trama. 
> 
> Porque Aizen e Lisa? Lhes digo que é por causa da dualidade de sentimentos que ambos carregam, e pela história pregressa em comum. Creio que todos são capazes de sentir algo bom por alguém, como sei que qualquer pessoa é capaz de perdoar. Sendo assim, creio que esse casal funcionará bem mediante essa temática. 
> 
> É lógico que terão outros casais, até pq a trama é longa, e está praticamente toda escrita. Uns são bem conhecidos do público, outros são pura invencionice da minha caixola pensante, e espero de coração que vcs gostem! 
> 
> No mais, desfrutem desse primeiro capítulo!

Sentado em meio à uma devastadora e desoladora escuridão, o belo homem de cabelos castanhos contemplava aquele deprimente cenário que o cercava pelos últimos dois anos de sua vida. Para ele, esse lapso temporal era ínfimo, porém, naquele lugar sombrio e fétido, o tempo jogava contra os seus propósitos, tornado sua vida um verdadeiro e odioso tédio, sendo este consideravelmente piorado por suas atuais condições, pois estava quase que totalmente selado, ficando somente sua boca, nariz e olho esquerdo descobertos das muitas faixas que o impossibilitavam de utilizar o seu imenso e insano poder. Bem, pelo menos era no que todos acreditavam, pois o próprio Aizen sabia que aquilo e nada davam exatamente no mesmo: jamais conseguiram de fato restringir o uso de sua reiatsu.

Então, por inúmeras vezes ele perguntava a si mesmo: porque ainda permanecia ali, naquele lugar ridículo? Poderia simplesmente usar sua Kyoka Suigetsu, fazer uma ilusão convincente para enganar os tolos olhos da Central 46 e do restante do Gotei, e sair dali como se nada tivesse acontecido… como se ele ainda permanecesse preso, cumprindo sua esdrúxula pena…

O próprio ex-Capitão não tinha ideia do porquê ainda insistia em ficar ali, atado aquela cadeira imunda, se submetendo à um castigo ao qual todos sabiam que não era páreo para detê-lo por muito tempo, muito menos por 20 mil anos. Talvez fosse por puro comodismo, ou queria recompor suas energias decentemente, até pensar em algo estrategicamente perfeito para poder enfim, tomar o controle da Soul Society, e dar cabo da vida daquele ser infeliz, ao qual o título de Rei das Almas nada mais era do que uma tremenda injustiça, pois valorizava algo que não era mais do que uma simples coisa, um boneco de marionetes santificado pelos hipócritas que compunham a Central 46.

Bocejou em alto e bom som, e logo depois, bufou irritado. Definitivamente, tinha que sair dessa monotonia, desse marasmo em que sua vida ficou estacionada.

Mesmo com a rejeição do Hogyoko, ele tinha um potencial incrível em suas mãos, e seria um desperdício não aprimorar isso, nem que não fosse para contra atacar de imediato, e sim, elaborar com calma e primor um novo plano para conquistar tudo aquilo que era pra ser seu… tudo o que deveria estar sob o seu controle e domínio.

Com esse pensamento, uma à uma das faixas que cobriam o seu corpo vão se deteriorando e indo ao chão quase que pulverizadas, e em menos de um minuto ele estava livre, de pé, e com um sorriso vitorioso em seu belo rosto. Com o seu corpo vestido de negro, que era o uniforme padrão do Muken, ele dá seus primeiro passos rumo à uma liberdade ao qual ele nem ao menos sabia onde desfrutaria, mas, o que de verdade interessava, era que já não era mais um prisioneiro… ele era, e sempre seria Sousuke Aizen, o ser mais poderoso que já existiu.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Nos porões da 5ª Divisão, que atualmente tinha voltado ao comando de Shinji Hirako, o castanho se enveredava por lugares em que o Vizard jamais teria cogitado a existência, nem na época em que serviu com ele, e nem agora, que voltou ao seu lugar de direito.

Ao descer todos aqueles degraus e passar pelos labirintos construídos por si para abrigar um laboratório clandestino, destinado aos seus experimentos ilegais, o sorriso que se deu em seu rosto só fazia aumentar ao imaginar a cara de todos que o vigiam, com expressões tranquilas, crendo piamente que a ilusão que deixou lá no Muken era realmente ele. Daria tudo para gargalhar com vontade da ingenuidade deles, mas, era um sujeito racional demais pra isso, mesmo que esse tipo de criancisse por vezes parecesse bem tentadora. Chegando onde almejava, contemplou com seriedade um protótipo que flutuava num gigantesco tubo cheio de um aquoso fluido. Tal experimento era um gigai ultramoderno, que desenvolveu pouco antes de começar toda a sua jornada rumo a conquista da Soul Society, e este, agora lhe serviria muito bem, pois foi desenvolvido para uma situação de emergência, como era esta que se encontrava agora.

Este não era um gigai comum, pois ele tinha a capacidade de esconder completamente a reiatsu de quem quer que o usasse, e com o bônus de que os poderes de seu portador poderiam ser usados livremente, sem qualquer tipo de restrições, como era o caso dos gigais desenvolvidos por Urahara e Kurotsuchi, que sempre restringiam, e muito, os potenciais de quem os utilizavam.

Com uma calma invejável, o charmoso ex-Capitão se fundiu em seu gigai, e vestiu esse com um shihakushou qualquer, pois não queria chamar a atenção. Seu objetivo agora era ir para algum distrito distante do Sereitei, para então, abrir um pequeno Senkaimon, e com isso, poder ir para o mundo humano, onde já possuía toda uma estrutura montada por ele, pois alguém com o seu intelecto, sempre tinha uma ou duas cartas escondidas na manga.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Andando com discrição pelas ruas daquele lugar, e bem perto de sair do perímetro do Sereitei, eis que Sousuke vê algo que lhe intriga bastante: a Vizard e ex-Tenente Lisa Yadomaru, trajando uma curtíssima hakana e andando de modo muito suspeito, carregando uma espécie de caderno debaixo de seu braço direito.

Ela vez ou outra olhava para os lados, depois voltava o seu olhar para o objeto que levava consigo, e em seguida, apressava os seus passos, tentando se evadir dali o mais rápido possível. Aquela atitude da mulher à sua frente instigou seu lado mais curioso, e mesmo que ela não passasse de uma pseudo-Arrancar, resultado de uma experiência sua que não deu certo, achou que seria interessante segui-la, para ver o que ela de fato escondia.

Por dez minutos ele seguiu a morena, que foi parar em frente à uma excêntrica residência, que tinha dois grandes braços erguidos em cada lado da construção, e esta bizarrice arquitetônica, é claro, pertencia nada mais nada menos do que à Kukkaku Shiba, líder do decadente clã em questão.

As duas mulheres conversaram por cerca de cinco minutos, onde por vezes gargalhavam escancaradamente, enquanto Lisa fazia anotações no bendito caderno. De onde estava, Aizen não conseguia escutar o que diziam, mas deveria ser algo vulgar e de mal gosto, pois conhecia bem a fama das duas mulheres, que eram famosas pervertidas sexuais.

Por fim, ambas se despedem, e a Vizard caminha um pouco mais, até chegar à um descampado desabitado. Antes de usar sua zanpakutou para abrir o Senkaimon, ela se certifica se não tem ninguém à espreita, e confiando em seus orbes, que nada enxergaram, ela abre um pequeno portal, e se adentra neste. O que a bela mulher não imaginava, era que o ardiloso Sousuke, se utilizando de um shunpo veloz, também se adentrou na fenda aberta por ela, e lhe fazia companhia no caminho do dengai que lhes levariam ao Mundo dos Vivos.

Um pouco mais tranquila, a jovem anda lentamente, mas, em nenhum momento tira o misterioso caderno debaixo do braço, fato esse que volta a intrigar o castanho homem, que segue os passos femininos ao longe.

\- Ui… que sensação estranha… - a morena murmura baixinho, pois sentiu um pequeno calafrio correr seu corpo. Mas, ao olhar ao redor, não nota nada anormal, por tal motivo, continua sua caminhada até chegar a sua casa.

O homem sorri pra si mesmo, pois estava constatando que seu gigai era realmente perfeito, insuperável, pois em nenhum momento Lisa sentiu sua presença ali, à poucos passos dela, e auxiliado por seu ilusório shikai, era como se ele não existisse… ficou se perguntando como não teve essa brilhante ideia há muito mais tempo?

Poucos minutos depois, uma luz se fez naquele túnel, e a ex-Tenente saiu do dengai e seguiu por uma rua mal iluminada, que a levou diretamente para um velho galpão, aparentemente abandonado, onde ela entrou sem maiores cerimônias. Do lado de fora, o belo de orbes castanhos analisava a construção por fora, onde deduziu que este fosse o local em que os exilados do Sereitei se esconderam por mais de um século.

\- Interessante… - sussurrou com um meio sorriso nos lábios.

Feliz por ter chegado ao Mundo dos Vivos sem fazer nenhum grande esforço pra isso, o elegante fugitivo já iria embora dali, quando este sentiu a reiatsu da morena um tanto oscilante. Novamente uma súbita curiosidade se deu em seu ser, e ao ver que a energia vinda da mulher emanava de uma das janelas do 3º andar do antigo prédio, então, ele usou outra vez seu ultra rápido shunpo, e em frações de segundos, estava dentro do que parecia ser o quarto da Vizard.

Alheia ao estranho em seu quarto, e já dentro de seu gigai, Lisa se sentia extremamente exausta, pois a rotina nos últimos dias estava sendo verdadeiramente extenuante.

Desde que o velho Comandante Yamamoto resolveu se aposentar, juntamente com o seu fiel Tenente Sasakibe, ela estava interinamente à cargo da Capitania da 8ª Divisão, pois Shunsui Kyoraku havia sido escolhido como o novo Comandante Geral do Gotei 13, escolha essa feita pela própria Central 46 e de caráter indiscutível e irrevogável. À princípio, Lisa não queria assumir tamanha responsabilidade depois de décadas de afastamento, mas, como Kyoraku sempre foi um ótimo Capitão, ela resolveu ajudá-lo, porém, somente provisoriamente, pois não tinha certeza de que voltar a fazer parte definitivamente do Gotei 13 seria uma boa ideia.

Fora que ela montou uma rede de negócios em parceria com Kukkaku Shiba, e que estava enchendo sua conta bancária com muito dinheiro. Não era algo permitido pelas leis da Soul Society, mas não via mal nenhum em revender mercadorias do Mundo dos Vivos para seus colegas Shinigamis, especialmente se essas mercadorias fossem de conteúdo erótico ou pornográfico, que eram os artigos que mais geravam lucro para as duas sócias, pois a líder dos Shibas montou uma pequena lojinha para vender essas excentricidades nas dependências de sua esquisita casa.

Sentada em sua cama de solteiro, Yadomaru suspirou pesadamente, pois a fadiga começava a se apoderar de si. Levantou-se preguiçosamente, e com uma das mãos, desfez o nó de seu traje, que desceu displicentemente ao chão, revelando o seu belo corpo nu ao incógnito espectador que estava camuflado por seu shikai no quanto da jovem.

À poucos metros dela, encostado em uma das paredes do cômodo, Aizen fica boquiaberto ao contemplar a perfeição do corpo feminino. Não era ingênuo ao ponto de não ter imaginado que talvez fosse se deparar com uma cena assim, já que ela acreditava estar sozinha, e se encontrava na intimidade de seu lar. Mas uma coisa é conjecturar, outra coisa é ver, enxergar todo o esplendor da nudez da Vizard ao vivo, e tão ao alcance de si como era o caso agora.

Ainda sem perceber a presença de seu maior desafeto em seu quarto, Lisa se dirige à um armário de duas portas que ficava no alto da parede de frente à sua cama, e o abrindo, ficou de frente à esse, divagando em voz alta.

\- Hummmmm… com qual dos meus queridos amiguinhos eu vou me divertir hoje…? - se perguntou enquanto parecia escolher algo.

Os incrédulos olhos de Sousuke se arregalaram ao ver a imensa quantidade de consolos, vibradores, e outros variados tipos de brinquedos sexuais que Lisa possuía. Conhecia a fama de pervertida que ela tinha desde os tempos em que ele ainda era Tenente de Hirako, mas comprovar tal fato assim, com os próprios olhos, foi... digamos… chocante.

Depois de muito pensar, a Vizard escolheu um vibrador pequeno e com o formato arredondado. Fechou o armário, e dirigiu-se ao banheiro que havia dentro do próprio cômodo, e lá abriu o chuveiro na água morna, onde, depois se soltar seus traçados cabelos, se enfiou debaixo deste, e tomou seu relaxante banho, como o de costume. Terminado este, a formosa morena continuou embaixo da ducha, deixando a água corrente percorrer seu corpo, e esticando o seu braço, pegou o mini vibrador. Abriu um pouco as pernas, e ativou o aparelho, o posicionando em cima de seu clitóris, ato que arrancou vários gemidos sensuais da garota. Com a mão livre, ela acarinhava seus seios, beliscando de leve os bicos endurecidos, e revezando massagens leves entre ambas as mamas.

Com um click em um dos botões, ela aumentou a velocidade da vibração, e com isso, seus gemidos e grunhidos também se intensificaram, a levando à um delicioso e necessário orgasmo, que aliviou de imediato a tensão acumulada naquele estressante dia.

Encostado na porta entreaberta, o ex-Capitão está suado, com a respiração ofegante, e extremamente excitado com a cena que acabou de presenciar. Se não fosse por seu indefectível gigai, ela com certeza o teria descoberto, pois sua reiatsu oscilou bastante. Afinal de contas, por mais que fosse superior à todos, e que muitas coisas levianas não o afetassem, com toda a certeza a visão de uma bela mulher se masturbando e gemendo sensualmente não era uma delas.

Ainda atordoado, Aizen se afasta dali, e se senta na cama da Vizard, onde, vagarosamente, acaricia seu membro por cima da roupa. Riu pra si mesmo, pois não contava em vivenciar algo assim nesse dia. A única coisa que planejava era sair do Sereitei, e ir para o seu esconderijo no Mundo Humano, mas… nem tudo ocorre como o planejado, e isso, ele aprendeu na carne, quando foi derrotado por Kurosaki, um simples humano.

Porém, uma coisa o deixou curioso: porque uma mulher bonita com Lisa precisava tanto de apetrechos artificiais para obter prazer? Não era um homem de ficar com algo lhe martelando a mente por muito tempo, por isso, logo logo ele iria descobrir os mistérios por trás daquela linda mulher...

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Ainda no banheiro, cantarolando feliz, Yadomaru seca todo o seu corpo, e com a toalha na mão direita, ela enxuga de qualquer jeito os seus longos cabelos negros, enquanto com a esquerda, pega o vibrador para guardá-lo de volta no pequeno armário. Porém, ao sair de lá distraída, e sem olhar aonde ia, pois esfregava o topo se sua cabeça, e a toalha lhe obstruia a visão, ela esbarra em algo firme, e momentaneamente fica tonta.

Um pouco irritada, ela levanta o olhar, e sua boca literalmente se abre num perfeito O, pois nada mais nada menos que Sousuke Aizen estava ali, na sua frente, lhe olhando de cima abaixo, com os orbes cintilantes, cheios de algo que não sabia ao certo definir, e lhe sorrindo enigmaticamente.

Mesmo envergonhada por estar completamente nua na frente dele, sua mão já ia parar em cheio no rosto do homem em questão, porém, ele foi mais rápido, e como um raio, tomou o pequeno brinquedo sexual de suas mãos, o jogando para longe, ato que espatifou o pobre vibrador em muitos pedaços.

Revoltada, ela avança pra cima dele, que firmemente segura seu pulso.

\- Me solta desgraçado! - vocifera raivosa - Que pensa que está fazendo?

Ele mantém seu semblante imutável, e lhe responde com outra pergunta.

\- Acredita mesmo que um objeto ridículo como este lixo fabricado por humanos pode te dar mais prazer que os toques de um homem de verdade?

Ela pisca os orbes turquesas repetidamente. Custava a acreditar na ousadia daquele crápula em lhe perguntar algo tão íntimo.

\- Que merda de pergunta é essa? Não lhe dou esse direito!

Os lábios masculinos se curvam num cínico sorriso, pois ela chegou exatamente ao ponto em que ele queria.

\- Não estou aqui pra tratar de direitos, pois sei que não os tenho. Meu questionamento é somente fruto da minha imensa sede de conhecimento, e o fato de ter visto tantos objetos de cunho sexual nos seus pertences, e de constatar que trata o sexo como um simples alívio para as sua frustrações, instigou bastante esse meu lado mais… - chegou o seu rosto bem próximo ao dela, e a sentiu tremer, pois ainda segurava com firmeza o fino pulso dela - Curioso… - soltou a palavra com os lábios quase colados ao dela.

Lisa ficou, por alguns instantes, sem reação. Tinha um ódio mortal desse homem, mas senti-lo tão perto a desconcertou. O hálito quente e mentolado que escapava de sua boca a fez estremecer. O olhar penetrante daqueles orbes castanhos fez queimar seu baixo ventre, e sua intimidade molhou-se de imediato.

Não… não podia ser… ele era um canalha! Uma pessoa vil, torpe, traiçoeira! Sentir algo dessa natureza por ele era inconcebível, inaceitável!

Com raiva dele e de si mesma, ela se livra de seu forte agarre, e já apressava seus passos para se apoderar de sua zanpakutou, quando sente seu corpo ser bruscamente virado, e sua pele nua colar-se ao viril corpo do garboso homem.

\- Ainda não respondeu minha pergunta, Yadomaru… - a voz potente do homem sai como um sexy sussurrar, e Lisa arfa sem ao menos perceber.

\- E nem vou responder, seu imbecil! - ela mais uma vez tenta livrar-se dele, porém, não é exitosa na tarefa, pois sem nem mesmo se esforçar, ele, infelizmente, era muito mais forte que ela - Me larga! O que quer de mim, idiota? - as palavras saem num misto de ira e impotência.

Sem se importar com as ofensas da jovem, ele se achega ainda mais, se seus lábios tocam de leve os dela.

\- Eu quero isso… - ele a beija com ternura, carinho, invadindo sutilmente a boca da morena, e lentamente enlaçava sua língua à dela, onde as duas bailavam em perfeita sincronia.

Lisa se sentia perdida e eufórica ao mesmo tempo. Sabia que tinha que quebrar aquele contato e sair de perto dele o mais rápido possível, mas, para a sua desgraça, seu corpo pesou ante o tesão que sentia e não respondia mais aos seus comandos. Se frustrou ainda mais por isso.

As mãos de Aizen passeavam pela pele exposta da ex-Tenente, e sentir todo o calor que dela vinha o fez outra vez se excitar, e seu mastro pulsava desejoso dentro de seu shihakushou.

Ela, por sua vez, sentiu toda a dureza do órgão latejante encostar em si, e ofegou fortemente em meio ao ósculo, ato que fez Sousuke aprofundar ainda mais o fervoroso contato, a trazendo para si mais bruscamente, a pegando com vontade pelos cabelos da nuca feminina.

Gemidos são emitidos pela Vizard, e estes fazem o castanho almejar muito mais do que um simples beijo dela… queria possuí-la… adentrar-se naquele corpo quente e desejável… mostrar a ela que nenhum brinquedo poderia fazê-la alcançar um prazer tão perfeito quanto o que daria à ela.

Com muito custo ela volta à si, e se afasta dos toques gentis e sedutores dele. Na parede oposta onde estava, ela se encosta, e tenta enfim, recuperar sua razão. Não podia cair em tentação… não podia ceder… não à ele… não ao maldito que arruinou a vida de tantos, que quase conseguiu a proeza de querer ser um deus….

Ele não se chateia com o afastamento dela. Pelo contrário: a acha sumamente linda nesse estado de tamanha vulnerabilidade. Como um felino, se aproxima aos poucos, e seus dedos tocam a alva pele do rosto feminino, e acariciam com leveza a sua magnífica face.

Lisa ofega entre nervosa e excitada, e ele prossegue com suas carícias, que descem os ombros, os braços, e depois sobem aos seios, que eram médios e apetitosos no seu ponto de vista.

Ela tenta afastá-lo mais uma vez, porém, a única coisa que consegue com isso, é ter o corpo dele junto ao seu, e sentir por mais uma vez sua respiração lhe queimar a tez.

Desesperada por não conseguir reagir, ela chora. Suas lágrimas descem por sua face, mas logo os polegares dele secam os caminhos percorridos por elas. Lisa o olha fixamente, e só consegue ver um intenso desejo vindos dos orbes dele e se sentiu estranha ao notar tal fato. Sentiu-se mais segura ao constatar que ele não iria lhe machucar, então, relaxou seu corpo e não ofereceu mais resistência aos avanços do belo ex-Capitão, que sentindo essa agradável entrega da parte dela, falou sexymente em seu ouvido.

\- Depois do que irá acontecer aqui, jamais irá querer saber usar esses brinquedos vulgares novamente…

 

Continua...


	2. Sonho ou realidade?

A boca de Aizen se dirige à um dos médios seios, onde o abocanha sem maiores cerimônias. Chupa o mamilo com gosto e depois circunda vagarosamente sua língua pelo bico enrijecido, raspando os seus dentes neste por algumas vezes. O outro seio é devidamente massageado e estimulado por suaves apertos e delicados beliscões no bico durinho. Provar o gosto doce daquela pele ardente e sentir o delicioso cheiro que dela provinha, o estava tirando de sua habitual calma e autocontrole. Seu mastro doía, latejava com força, e queria a todo custo se adentrar naquela intimidade que já escorria mel pelas torneadas pernas, sedenta por tê-lo dentro de seu incandescente corpo.

Lisa já não conseguia raciocinar. Sousuke era a escória… era tudo o que abominava e repudiava, mas, por motivos que nem ao menos conseguia compreender, estava rendida ante ao charme e sofisticação dele. Seu coração se oprimia, mas seu corpo o chamava… era contraditório, desesperador até, mas tinha que admitir: o miserável era muito bom no que fazia ali.

Por um momento ele para de degustar os médios seios, e se afastando um pouco, retira o shihakushou que usava, também ficando nu. Lisa arfa sofregamente ao ver o maravilhoso e perfeito corpo do homem que tanto odiava, e de como ele estava rígido e pulsante por sua causa.

Sem sentir, abriu um tímido sorriso. Há tempos não se deparava com um pênis tão grande e apetitoso como aquele, e seus dilemas de alguns segundos atrás já deram lugar a pura lascívia que a visão do membro em riste lhe proporcionou.

Da rosada glande escorria um fio fino do pré-gozo do castanho, que voltou a encurralar Lisa na parede, retomando as suas carícias orais naqueles seios tão macios. A mão direita dele segue até a intimidade depilada, e dois de seus dedos exploram o úmido lugar, acariciando o clítoris inchado, se encharcando do translúcido fluido que dali saía.

Ele urra como se um animal fosse, e com isso, o corpo da Vizard se arrepia como nunca antes. Aizen era um pulha, um desgraçado e presunçoso, porém, era um autêntico macho, viril, ardoroso, possessivo, e essa era uma das qualidades que mais admirava em um homem, especialmente naqueles que passavam por sua cama.

Dois dos dedos dele passam a invadir o corpo quente e apertado de Lisa, que crava suas unhas nas costas do ex-Capitão, devido ao tesão daquela gostosa e pecaminosa ocupação. Os movimentos são lentos, cadenciados, arrancando gemidos e gritinhos da mulher que se contorcia entre a parede e ele, que em nenhum momento parou de chupar-lhe os seios, fazendo o seu baixo ventre contrair sem controle, lambuzando os dedos e a mão do homem que a conduzia à um monumental prazer.

Sentir a latejante masculinidade lhe tocar o ventre também não a ajudava a manter-se sóbria. Pelo contrário, isso a empurrava ainda mais para o abismo que aquela insanidade significava… ela estava tornando-se indigna… e tudo porque cedia aos caprichos do crápula que a fazia delirar naquele momento.

Os dedos dele são fortemente apertados, e um calor incomum se dá no interior da mulher a qual possuía com suas ousadas carícias. Era um orgasmo, primordial e visceral, exatamente do jeito que ele planejou que ela sentisse.

A morena desfalece sem forças, e é amparada pelo charmoso homem, que a envolve em seus braços, e a abraça de um jeito bem protetor. Deposita pequenos selinhos no topo da perfumada cabeça feminina, e uma de suas grandes mãos acarinha os sedosos cabelos negros da ex-Tenente, que levanta o seus orbes turquesas, o observando em seu agir. “Como ele pode ser tão ambíguo? Como alguém com toques tão pacíficos pôde ser capaz de tantas barbaridades? Não consigo entender…” pensava ela ao mirar diretamente os castanhos olhos dele. Sem dúvida, ele era alguém único: com uma aparência angelical, mas com atitudes de um verdadeiro demônio manipulador.

Sem que ela esperasse, ele a põe no colo, e se dirige até uma cômoda próxima, lugar esse onde havia alguns bibelôs, cosméticos e bijuterias, e que, há alguns minutos atrás, ela tinha colocado o caderninho onde fazia a contabilidade de sua atividade contraventora. Impaciente, ele joga tudo que estava em cima do móvel no chão, e por sorte, nada se quebra, pois havia um felpudo tapete embaixo deste. Aizen a deposita ali, e com um ar predatório, que contrastava com um largo e bem feito sorriso cândido, ele abre as pernas dela, e segurando o seu potente falo com uma das mãos, o posiciona na fenda molhada, e se prepara para penetrá-la.

Lisa sente a glande inchada tocar seus lábios internos, e grunhe extremamente expectante. Porém, uma súbita escuridão se faz no local, e aturdida, ela grita em meio às trevas que se fizeram naquele momento.

Ofegante e suada, Lisa abre os olhos e vê que está em seu quarto, sentada em sua cama, com suas pernas cobertas por um fino lençol de algodão. Seu olhar percorre os arredores, e vê que nada está fora de seu lugar… tudo estava exatamente como sempre estivera.

Passa as mãos no rosto, e essas ficam banhadas com suor que desprendia de seu corpo em chamas. Curiosa, tocou sua intimidade nua, e constatou que estava encharcada. Deu um soco no colchão, e soltou um grunhido raivoso. Tudo não passou de um sonho… ou seria um pesadelo?

\- Maldição… - a voz raivosa saiu entredentes - Porque, logo eu, tinha que ter um sonho tão realista com esse miserável?… - divagou quase chorosa - E porque me atrevi a gostar de estar nos braços dele?

Inconformada, ela se levanta, e vai até o banheiro. Queria entrar debaixo da água morna e corrente, e talvez assim, tentar se livrar do fogo que a consumia por dentro… talvez desse jeito, pudesse esquecer que um sonho assim a perturbou tão profundamente... a ponto de conseguir desestabilizá-la em suas bases mais sólidas…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Uma semana se passou depois daquela noite, e Lisa havia retornado para a Soul Society, onde voltou a desempenhar normalmente suas funções como Capitã Interina da 8ª Divisão, e ao mesmo tempo, conciliava suas atividades paralelas na questão da revenda de artigos proibidos para os seus colegas Shinigamis. Porém, mesmo com tantas tarefas cansativas e atribuições monótonas, aquele maldito sonho não saía de seus pensamentos, e a qualquer hora, seja durante o dia, ou no silêncio da noite em seu alojamento no Quartel, ela se pegava envolta naquelas sensações tão reais que experimentou em seu devaneio com Aizen.

Sentia em sua pele o calor dos toques sensuais percorrendo o seu corpo. Em seus seios, sentia a umidade da saliva daquele cretino... os lábios dele beijando seus mamilos, os dentes dele mordiscando seus duros bicos. Em sua boca, poderia jurar que sua língua era novamente submetida à dele… e que seu corpo era quase tomado por ele outra e outra vez… tudo se repetia, numa sensação eterna de déjà vu, onde ela não conseguia libertar-se de tão formidável e sinistra percepção.

Perdida em seus pecaminosos pensamentos, ela sente um leve toque em seu ombro, e quando se vira, dá de cara com um risonho Shinji, que a saudava de ponta cabeça. Ela revira os olhos, e volta para as suas anotações em seu comprometedor caderninho preto, ignorando o seu companheiro Vizard. Este pouco se importa com o suposto gelo de sua amiga, pois a conhecia há mais de um século, e sabia que algo a incomodava, por mais que ela quisesse esconder esse fato.

\- O que houve, Lisa? - senta-se ao lado dela, onde dá uma pequena espiadinha no que ela escrevia.

\- Não houve nada. - fecha o caderno rapidamente, ato que dá um leve susto no rapaz - Aliás, não tem mais o que fazer do que ficar aqui, vigiando a minha vida?

\- Calma… - levanta as mãos em sinal de paz - Não perguntei nada demais pra que me taque tantas pedras. - ri sacana - Só te achei um pouco… aérea.

Ela o olha de soslaio, mas sua irritação logo passa, pois sabia que o loiro só queria o seu bem.

\- Eu… só estou um pouco atarefada, não se preocupe. - respira profundamente - Parece que estou meio fora de forma para a puxada rotina do Gotei 13. - força um sorriso, e Hirako finge que acredita.

\- Bem… se está dizendo… - se levanta para retornar à 5ª Divisão - Depois nós conversamos melhor então. - dá uma piscadinha e se afasta um pouco.

Lisa pensa melhor, e decide contar parte do que lhe aflige.

\- Shinji! - ele se vira, e dá uns poucos passos até ficar ao lado dela novamente - Se eu te disser que acho que Aizen não está mais no Muken, acreditaria em mim?

\- Sem sombra de dúvida. - responde sem hesitar - Mas, em que se baseia pra ter tal desconfiança?

Ela fica pensativa. Se lhe dissesse que suas suspeitas partiam de um sonho erótico com Sousuke na semana passada, ele certamente a mandaria se tratar com urgência.

\- É só um… pressentimento… mas que não me sai da cabeça. Acha que devo reportar isso ao Kyoraku?

\- Antes prevenir do que remediar. Creio que deva falar com o Shunsui imediatamente, e se for um alarme falso, pelo menos todos ficaremos com as nossas consciências tranquilas. - apoia sua mão no tenso ombro da morena.

\- Vou fazer o que diz agora mesmo… - ela acaricia a mão do rapaz e lhe sorri sincera - Obrigada. sempre foi e será um bom amigo, e é por isso que tenho que te dar um conselho em retribuição: não demore a dizer para a Momo que a ama, pois ela pode se cansar de esperar uma atitude sua.

O Capitão se espanta com os dizeres tão diretos de Lisa, e com o susto, se engasga e começa a tossir sem parar.

\- Q-quem disse q-que gos… cof,cof,cof...gosto da Momo? - a indagação quase não sai de sua boca, e ela ri com vontade do desconcerto dele.

Como que por mágica, ao mencionar o nome da Tenente, eis que ela surge caminhando do lado oposto ao que estavam sentados, e alheia a conversação dos amigos, acena graciosamente para eles, e a cara de bobo de Shinji não tinha nem ao menos como ser disfarçada.

Eles acenam de volta, e a doce castanha se despede com um lindo sorriso, e logo depois, entra nas dependências da 9ª Divisão, onde junto com Izuru, iriam ajudar Shuhei a redigir um artigo para a Sereitei Communication, a revista oficial que circulava por toda a Soul Society.

Lisa volta o seu olhar cheio de deboche para o loiro, e rebate irônica.

\- Você não gosta dela… está completamente apaixonado, isso sim. - dá mais uma risada alta.

\- De que adianta… ela nunca irá me ver com olhos além dos de amizade… - suspira derrotado.

\- Porque diz isso?

\- O carinho que ela tem por mim é somente no âmbito profissional, nada mais… não quero fazer algo impensado para depois perder de vez a amizade dela… - deixa seus ombros caírem, e uma ligeira tristeza invade seu sempre inexpressivo rosto - Não sabe o quanto fico feliz em vê-la todas as manhãs… no quanto só a simples presença dela ilumina meu dia… não quero perder isso… por nada nesse mundo…

\- Te entendo… - muda de assunto, pois insistir somente o deixaria mais cabisbaixo - Só não deixa a Hiyori saber disso, senão vai tomar uma boa chinelada bem no meio da cara. - sorri da cara de paisagem dele.

\- Fora os outros ossos do meu corpo que virarão pó. Literalmente. - bufa frustrado - Não sei porque essa peste me trata assim… apesar de tanto tempo convivendo juntos, ela não me deixa em paz, nem aqui, tão distante dela.

\- O que ela tem é paixonite mal resolvida de adolescente remelenta. Quando ela encontrar alguém que a ame de verdade, vai te deixar em paz. - se levanta e lhe dá um terno beijo na face masculina - Escreve o que te digo! - pisca marota.

\- Vou anotar… - ele vai caminhando para o lado oposto de dela - Nos vemos por aí!

\- Até mais… - Yadomaru segue em direção à 1ª Divisão, e sente que está um pouco apreensiva em dividir suas desconfianças com seu ex-superior, mas, de certo modo, tinha que tirar essa dúvida… tinha que ter certeza de que Aizen estava devidamente trancado e selado no Muken para tentar, enfim, voltar à sua velha e tranquila vida de sempre.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

De frente ao Comandante Geral, Yadomaru faz uma respeitosa reverência à Kyoraku, e depois cumprimenta Nanao com um breve aceno. Gestualmente, ele a convida a se sentar, e esta o faz sem maiores questionamentos. Ao contrário do que costumava fazer, desta vez, Shunsui não apela para conversas longas e desnecessárias, pois se Lisa foi procurá-lo diretamente, então o assunto requereria certa celeridade e importância.

\- Vamos, querida Lisa… me diga o que te trouxe aqui. - questionou com a sua característica mansidão.

\- Eu… - por um instante, vacilou em sua fala - Creio que Aizen não se encontra mais na Prisão do Subsolo. - despejou de uma só vez.

O mais velho recostou-se em sua confortável cadeira e pôs as suas mãos com os dedos entrelaçados de frente ao seu corpo, como se meditasse nas palavras ditas por ela, enquanto Nanao olhava para ambos com uma certa incredulidade.

\- Pode me dizer o porquê dessa sua conclusão? - seu tom ainda continua tão calmo como há segundos atrás.

\- Não sei ao certo explicar, mas… - um pigarro se dá em sua garganta, mesmo assim, ela prossegue com o que ia dizer - Eu tive um forte pressentimento. Melhor dizendo, já faz mais ou menos uma semana que estou tendo essa estranha sensação. - tenta ser o mais sincera possível.

\- Compreendo… - o Comandante mira sua Tenente com seriedade - O que opina sobre isso, Nanao?

\- Acredito que Lisa não viria até o senhor para encher seus ouvidos com devaneios sem sentido. - ajeita seus óculos no rosto com as pontas de seus dedos - Sendo assim, creio que deva ao menos averiguar pessoalmente se as suspeitas dela procedem ou não.

A Capitã provisória respira com um pouco mais de alívio e sorri com cumplicidade para a sua colega, que lhe retribui com igual gesto.

Kyoraku levanta de sua cadeira, e de pé em sua varanda, aprecia o horizonte, que era ornado pelo lindo entardecer, que pintava os céus da Soul Society em tons que iam do azul claríssimo ao laranja. Ponderou com muito cuidado os dizeres de sua ex-Tenente, e logo virou-se para as duas mulheres, e com o seu peculiar jeito brejeiro, deu sua palavra final sobre o assunto.

\- Vamos ao Muken, Yadomaru.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Já era noite quando Kyoraku e Yadomaru chegaram aos confins do Muken. A escuridão tomava conta daquele insalubre ambiente, e protetoramente, o Comandante ia à pelo menos três passos à frente da jovem, a guiando pelo caminho, até finalmente chegarem onde Aizen estava.

Constatando que já estavam exatamente à cinco metros da cadeira-prisão, Kyoraku estala os dedos, e imediatamente, uma enorme quantidade de luz invade o local, e Lisa tem a nítida visão do homem, que estava de costas, sentado de maneira imponente, apesar de agora ser somente um reles prisioneiro.

Mesmo o vendo ali, com os seus próprios olhos, a moça ainda tem a impressão de que aquilo ali é falso, de que aquele ali à sua frente era somente uma ilusão.

A voz do Shunsui logo tira a morena de sua divagação, e esta, presta suma atenção no diálogo trocado por aqueles dois.

\- Contente em me ver, Sousuke?

\- Nem tanto… - o outro responde com um ar debochado - Mas me conformo que dessa vez, depois de dois malditos anos de ausência, tenha trazido uma companhia feminina para visitar este humilde presidiário… - vira o seu rosto enfaixado para ela, e sorri displicentemente - Olá Yadomaru… - dá uma piscadinha que fez até o sacana Kyoraku pasmar diante dessa inusitada atitude.

Lisa sente todo o seu corpo tremer e arder tão somente com essa fala do dissimulado homem. Engoliu em seco, e sua respiração acelerou. Sentiu-se ainda mais confusa quanto às suas impressões sobre tudo isso, e sua mente deu um nó. Tentou parecer séria e compenetrada deixando neutra a expressão de seu rosto, mas no fundo, temia que não fosse só um sonho o que aconteceu há uma semana… morria de medo de descobrir que tudo aquilo ocorreu de verdade.

Mesmo sem entender ainda o que Sousuke quis realmente dizer com toda essa inesperada conversa, o Comandante prosseguiu com a bizarra conversação.

\- Não foi para te ver que Lisa veio aqui. Peço que pare de bancar o esperto, e preste atenção no que vou te dizer: espero, para o seu próprio bem, que não tente nenhuma de suas gracinhas, pois senão, nem o direito de olhar para essa tenebrosa escuridão você terá. - o mira ferinamente - Compreendeu ou terei que ser mais claro?

\- Compreendi perfeitamente bem, Comandante Geral. - volta a olhar enigmaticamente para a bela mulher - Seria um castigo terrível ficar com o meu olho esquerdo selado, sem poder desfrutar da beleza desse lugar tão agradável. - outra vez, suas palavras transbordam em sarcasmo.

\- Não vou cair em suas provocações… - segura a mão de Yadomaru, que sai de seu transe momentâneo, e o acompanha em seu andar - Não ouse brincar comigo, pois se eu começar a levar seu jogo à sério, não vai gostar do que irei fazer contigo. - mira uma última vez o atroz prisioneiro - Está avisado.

Ambos deixam o local, e rapidamente a escuridão se apodera deste.

No silêncio e na solidão de sua cela, Aizen abre um largo e indecifrável sorriso.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No quarto de seu alojamento, Lisa estava nervosamente pensativa. Não conseguia conciliar o sono de maneira alguma, e não havia banho frio que pudesse apagar o fogo que lhe fazia incinerar por dentro. Rolava nua em sua cama à todo instante, e pra piorar, o vibrador que ficava em sua gaveta estava sem bateria. Tinha que se aliviar de algum modo, mas achava errado se tocar pensando no olhar daquele desgraçado do Aizen para si. Mesmo assim, seu corpo clamava por prazer… implorava para que aquele sonho, que a perturbava há dias, fosse real…

Levou seus dedos ao meio de suas pernas, mas precisamente ao botão rosado e já encharcado de gozo, e os friccionou com cuidado, fazendo movimentos circulares e ritmados. Um arrepio fino subiu por sua espinha, e seus olhos se fecharam ante ao júbilo que lhe invadia. Continuava em seu prazeroso labor, quando sentiu uma outra mão tocar a sua, e repentinamente, abriu seus verdes orbes, onde ficou abismada ao ver de quem era aquela mão intrusa que lhe tocava.

\- Não… não é possível… - seus olhos marejam, só não sabia dizer o que de verdade sentia.

\- Sim… é possível… - a beija docemente nos lábios trêmulos - Fique tranquila, tudo o que quero é te dar o prazer que merece...

E assim, ele continua a esfregar seus dedos no lugar que emana o maior dos prazeres femininos, e ela se deixa levar por aquela intensa carícia, que a fazia gemer como uma desvairada, e tais carinhos duraram até seu belo e melindroso corpo espasmar e contorcer por inteiro, se rendendo à um ápice verdadeiramente estarrecedor.

Ela respira com dificuldade, e ele se deita ao seu lado, porém, não sem antes lamber os dedos embebidos no suculento mel que verteu da sensual morena. Abraça o desnudo corpo da mulher de negros cabelos, e distribui muitos beijos molhados em seus ombros e pescoço, ato ao qual ela não ofereceu nenhum tipo de objeção.

Depois, sem nem mesmo perceber o que fazia, ela o abraça de volta, fechando os seus encantadores olhos, que já eram tomados pelo cansaço que o profundo prazer lhe infligiu.

Por fim, ela dormiu aninhada no definido peitoral do cativante homem, e os lábios deste se curvaram em um sorriso que parecia sincero, e ao também fechar seus castanhos orbes, dormiu tranquilamente com Lisa em seus braços.

 

Continua…


	3. Pétalas solitárias

No dia seguinte, a bela Vizard acorda se sentindo leve, como uma folha ao vento. Se espreguiçou graciosamente, e passou sua mão nos lençóis ao seu lado, e nada sentiu além destes mesmos. Abriu os olhos de supetão, e confirmou o que já deveria saber: Aizen não estava lá, e não havia nenhum vestígio de que realmente esteve dormindo consigo.

Sentou-se na beirada da cama e suspirou frustrada. Será que outra vez sonhou com aquele ser desprezível? Será que tudo isso não passava de fruto da sua imaginação altamente pervertida? E se fosse assim, ainda restaria uma pergunta que não queria calar: porque ele? Porque com tantos homens decentes e lindos dentro do Gotei e no Mundo Humano, ela teria que ter sonhos eróticos com Sousuke Aizen? Eram perguntas que, infelizmente, ela não sabia responder…

Foi para o chuveiro e tomou uma longa ducha fria, pois o seu dia, pelo jeito, iria ser bem longo…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Os dias no Sereitei passaram-se como o de costume e sem muitos transtornos aparentes.

Lisa estava trabalhando dobrado, tanto em suas atribuições normais no Gotei, quanto em suas atividades paralelas à este, e tudo isso para esquecer os dois sonhos que teve com Aizen. Depois da segunda vez em que sentiu tão palpável aquele devaneio sem propósito que teve com ele, nunca mais foi atormentada por esse tipo de sensação, mas de nada adiantava, pois seu corpo ardia em chamas toda a vez que rememorava tais lembranças. Era como um constante pesadelo, por isso, se afundava em seu trabalho para tentar, mesmo que seja por alguns míseros instantes, esquecer toda essa loucura.

Ao olhar o belo entardecer daquele dia de primavera, ela sorriu internamente. Nada como apreciar a beleza das coisas simples para ter um pouco de paz em seu espírito… nada como olhar para as dançantes flores de cerejeira que se desprendiam dos grossos galhos para lembrá-la que tudo era passageiro… tudo, absolutamente tudo, era transitório…

Olhou para a direção do Quartel da 3ª divisão, e lembrou-se que tinha uma encomenda para o seu querido Rose, e com um grande embrulho debaixo do braço, foi até lá, deixar para o Capitão, que estava em missão, o que ele almejava pra si há tempos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Os raios fraquinhos do sol de fim de tarde se entremeavam entre as flores da frondosa cerejeira que ostentava toda sua opulência no jardim da propriedade dos Kuchiki. E em meio à tão esplêndida visão estava ela, a linda humana de cabelos acobreados, e que mirava o bailar das pequeninas florzinhas com um brilho genuíno em seus acinzentados orbes, e um sorriso doce e gentil ornava o seu perfeito e angelical rosto.

Levantava uma das delicadas mãos para o alto, e com seus finos dedos, alcançava e pagava para si uma das mínimas flores que voavam ao léo. Trazia as rosadas flores para a direção de seu afilado nariz, e aspirava todo o suave odor destas, e depois, as apertava contra o seu peito, talvez querendo que a singela flor lhe transmitisse todo o encantamento que possuía naturalmente, e toda a paz que desta emanava.

Ao longe, da varanda de seus aposentos, o dono da imponente mansão a olhava verdadeiramente admirado… quase que enfeitiçado. Fazia tempos que gostava de apreciar Orihime em seus momentos de solidão, pois vê-la o fazia sentir-se menos triste… menos infeliz…

O jeito meio atrapalhado da garota, somado à sua candura natural, a tornavam diferente de todas as outras mulheres que o Capitão havia conhecido em sua vida. Ela era como um bálsamo para os seus olhos, uma luz para a escuridão pavorosa de seus dias, e toda vez que ela vinha à Soul Society, era como se sua existência ganhasse cores, nuances… era como se tudo ficasse mais leve e divertido… como se ele se transformasse em um outro homem…

Mas isso tudo ficava guardado com ele, á sete chaves, e só em seu íntimo ousava experimentar tais alegrias. Na vida real, por todos esses anos que a conhecia, não trocou mais do cumprimentos formais com a moça, que sempre cheia de alegria, retribuía cortesmente seu gesto, mesmo que só ganhasse sua expressão fechada como resposta.

Byakuya Kuchiki era um homem rígido, de princípios sólidos e raramente se deixava influenciar por opiniões de terceiros ou por modismos baratos. Seu coração doía ao sentir tantas coisas inexplicáveis por Inoue, mas ela, era proibida para si, e pelo simples fato de ser uma humana. Infelizmente, para si, jamais poderia vivenciar com ela tais sentimentos…

Um leve pigarrear interrompe as suas reflexões, e ao olhar para trás, dá de cara com Rukia, que estava de frente para ele, e de cabeça baixa, lhe fala respeitosamente.

\- Irmão eu queria…

\- Se é para falar sobre Renji, já sabe qual o meu posicionamento. - responde sem um pingo de emoção.

\- Mas irmão…

\- Não adianta. - ele a corta rispidamente - Disse sobre esse assunto tudo o de relevante a ser dito. Não quero e nem vou me alongar em discussões desnecessárias, especialmente contigo, Rukia.- a ignora por completo, voltando o seu olhar para onde a ruiva estava.

\- Isso é injusto… - murmura sem sentir, e o mais velho a fulmina com os seus azulinos orbes.

\- O que é injusto? - questiona sua irmã inexoravelmente - Somente sigo as regras que regem a Soul Society, e de modo algum vou quebrá-las. Não tenho culpa se o novo Comandante Geral é condescendente com relacionamentos entre Shinigamis e Arrancars, fazendo vista grossa e permitindo que Capitães tenham casos com tais criaturas, até mesmo aqui, dentro do Sereitei. - volta à sua postura altiva - Graças aos céus ainda temos autonomia para regermos nossas Divisões como bem nos aprouver, e sendo assim, ou Renji se dedica integralmente ao seu cargo na 6ª Divisão, ou que vá ser feliz ao lado da Arrancar que ele arrumou.

\- Mas Byakuya… - os olhos da franzina Shinigami se enchem de pesadas lágrimas - Renji sempre lhe foi leal, sempre se esforçou…

\- Isso não importa. Regras são regras. - responde com uma frieza impressionante, ato que fez sua irmã sair correndo aturdida, e sem querer, esbarrar em sua amiga, que ficou sem entender o que estava havendo.

\- Que fez à ela? - indagou com um certo ar de indignação, fato que fez o orgulhoso Capitão levantar uma de suas sobrancelhas em estranhamento.

\- Só lhe disse a verdade, mas nem sempre essa é fácil de ser compreendida. - evitou olhar nos orbes dela.

\- Sim, tem razão… verdades por vezes são muito difíceis de se assimilar, mas tudo pode ser atenuado com o simples cuidado que se toma ao transmitir com sinceridade o que queremos dizer. - se vira, e sai correndo atrás de Rukia, enquanto Byakuya sente uma pontada em seu peito, pois pela primeira vez na vida viu a bela humana com raiva. E tal sentimento, foi destinado à ele…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Em seu quarto, a morena socava o futon com ódio, e Orihime, que chegou logo depois, fechou a porta do local, para conversarem mais à vontade, sem interrupção dos empregados da casa.

\- Foi pedir por Renji mais uma vez, não foi? - se ajoelha no chão de tábua corrida, e vagarosamente, acaricia as curtas mechas da menor.

\- Ah Hime… porque meu irmão tem que ser assim, tão…

\- Duro? - ela lhe sorri ternamente - Esse é o jeito dele, não há muito o que fazer. - diz sincera.

\- Mas tanta gente consegue mudar suas atitudes, ser mais tolerante, menos pragmático e negativo. Porque ele não é assim?

\- Porque mudanças tem que partir de nós mesmos… do nosso próprio querer, e infelizmente, o Capitão Kuchiki prefere manter-se fiel às tradições e preceitos da nobreza. Só sei que mesmo que lhe mostre o quanto está errado, não vai fazê-lo mudar de opinião.

Rukia vê a expressão honesta no rosto de sua amiga, e a abraça com força.

\- Não mereço sua amizade… nem a de Renji… os fiz sofrer demais e…

\- Jamais repita isso outra vez! - a ruiva a afasta de si, e a rebate categoricamente - Podemos mandar em muitas de nossas ações, mas nunca no que diz respeito aos sentimentos. Não tem culpa de amar o Ichigo, assim como ele não tem culpa de lhe amar.

\- Mas Hime… Renji dedicou anos de amor à mim, e tu também dedicou esse sentimento ao Ichi, para no fim, nó dois ficarmos juntos, e deixarmos vocês sofrendo com a decepção. Acha isso certo?

\- O que é certo ou errado quando está em jogo o amor? - questiona acariciando o rosto da Shinigami - Renji está bem. Ele se apaixonou outra vez, e é feliz, acredite! Sei que está fazendo de tudo para ajudá-lo, mas não tome isso como uma dívida a pagar com ele, porque isso poderá magoá-lo mais tarde. Todos nós teremos que fazer escolhas durante nossa vida, e chegou o momento do nosso amigo decidir entre o dever e o amor, e tenho certeza, que ele irá escolher o que o fará de fato feliz.

\- Hime… - enxuga as lágrimas que ainda insistiam em rolar por seu rosto - Você existe mesmo?

\- Claro que sim, bobinha! Agora, me ajude a arrumar minhas coisas, pois amanhã mesmo voltarei pra casa. Infelizmente tenho que retornar para o trabalho, mas, nas próximas férias, prometo que fico mais um pouco. Isso se seu irmão permitir, é claro. - pisca marota e Rukia sorri.

\- Ele não irá se opor. Por mais que ele não admita, ele tem apreço por ti. - também pisca para a amiga, que põe a mão na boca, tentando disfarçar um largo sorriso.

\- Menos mal que ele me tenha apreço, pois não quero nunca saber o que o desprezo dele é capaz de fazer à alguém. - ri baixinho.

\- Nem eu. - ri um pouco mais alto, e ambas vão para o quarto de hóspedes.

O que as duas garotas não sabiam era que Byakuya tinha escutado tudo, e que a última frase dita por Orihime o tinha intrigado bastante. Por um acaso ela o temia? Seria ele tão insensível assim ao ponto de causar tal sentimento de receio nela?

Pensativo, foi para os seus aposentos. Sua mente precisava refletir nas palavras da misteriosa humana, que nem imaginava, nem por um instante sequer, que era a dona dos mais profundos e sinceros desejos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cansado de uma longa missão de três meses nos limites do 80º Distrito à leste do Rukongai, Rose entra em seu quarto, e deixa cair de qualquer jeito no chão uma mochila com os seus pertences. Se senta em sua cama, e passa as mãos pelos seus longos cabelos loiros, tentando se livrar da enorme dor de cabeça que sentia, devido ao estresse de ter que lidar com almas e hollows rebeldes, que vira e mexe, estavam propensos a começarem alguma rebelião naquele confim da Soul Society.

Já iria deitar-se, quando notou um volumoso embrulho perto de seu armário, e sua curiosidade ao ver aquilo se tornou maior que a sua fadiga. Então, se pôs de pé, e andou até o objeto. Nele havia um bilhete, que foi cuidadosamente aberto por ele, que sorriu feito criança ao ler seu conteúdo.

 

“ Deu um trabalho danado achar essa bendita guitarra, mas, aí está: uma Fender Stratocaster ‘Richie Sambora Signature’, usada pelo próprio Richie em suas apresentações com o Bon Jovi entre 1991/92, e de quebra, com a sua assinatura.

A arrematei em um leilão muito concorrido, portanto, me deve 15 mil dólares!

 

Espero que esteja feliz!”

 

\- Lisa, Lisa… - contente e ansioso, ele desembrulha o instrumento, e aprecia maravilhado a magnífica guitarra vermelha e branca, a colocando em um suporte na parede, que já estava ali previamente, somente esperando o momento em que a poria em seu devido pedestal - Você sempre consegue as peças mais raras… - tira um smartphone de sua mochila no chão, e ao novamente sentar-se, começa a fazer uma transferência online para a conta de sua amiga - Mas também me deixará pobre um dia… - balança a cabeça falsamente indignado, pois no fundo, havia adorado sua nova aquisição, que faria companhia às outras 20 guitarras que tinha trazido do Mundo dos Vivos quando aceitou fazer parte das fileiras do Gotei outra vez.

Se afasta um pouco e venera silenciosamente sua coleção. Adorava boa música, e tudo ligado à essa fabulosa arte, e em seu exílio, as guitarras se tornaram uma verdadeira paixão. E para tê-las perto de si, gastava verdadeiras fortunas, sempre arrematando em leilões os modelos mais cobiçados e famosos. Porém, quando retornou ao Sereitei, ficou sem tempo hábil pra isso, mas, Yadomaru, sua amiga de todas as horas, continuava a aumentar suas aquisições, mas, nada com ela saía de graça… tudo tinha o seu devido preço à pagar. Mas, o fazia com gosto, porque mirar aquelas preciosidades, lhe alimentava o espírito, e tal satisfação, não tinha dinheiro no mundo que pudesse pagar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Por mais de meia hora, o loiro ficou ali, parado, contemplando suas “belezinhas”, porém, logo o cansaço outra vez o abateu, e este, resolveu tomar um bom banho morno para relaxar.

Foi para o banheiro, que mandou adaptar para que ficasse exatamente como era o seu no Mundo dos Vivos, entrou no box e abriu a ducha, se enfiando embaixo dela, e deixando aquela gostosa água corrente cair por sobre si. Por dez longos minutos ficou ali, fazendo sua higiene pessoal. Quando estava prestes a fechar o registro, eis que sente duas finas e macias mãos passear por seu definido abdominal, e tatear lentamente o seu peitoral.

Ele sorriu. Conhecia muito bem aquelas mãos que o acariciava, e estava com saudades de senti-las em si… de se perder naqueles braços… de se acabar naquela deliciosa boca…

Sem mais esperar ele se vira, e dá de cara com a bela morena de cabelos Channel e olhos bicolores, que estava totalmente nua, e lhe abraça com muito afeto.

\- Estava com saudades… - diz manhosa.

\- Também, meu amor… - a beija com sofreguidão, a imprensando contra a fria parede de azulejos - Não sabe o quanto sonhei contigo… com teus beijos, com o seu corpo…

\- Não precisa mais sonhar, querido. Estou aqui… me faça sua...

E sem mais delongas, o Vizard levantou a torneada perna da Arrancar, e a penetrou profundamente, fazendo-a grunhir de excitação, tomando a boca rosada com voracidade, enquanto ela enganchava suas pernas na cintura dele, que a invadia sem dó.

\- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… - gemia sem pudores.

\- Isso… geme gostoso, Apacci… - segurou as redondas nádegas da moça, a desencostando da parede fria, a levando para a sua king-size - Mas te quero por cima… rebolando em mim e me deixando louco, como só você sabe fazer…

Ela sorri com devassidão. Adorava saber que o enlouquecia com seus sinuosos movimentos, que o entorpecia com seus beijos e carícias, que ele lhe adorava sem restrições… que lhe amava…

Sentando-se na beirada da cama, e com a fogosa morena encaixada em si, ele volta a beijá-la, e ela, em frenesi, se contorce fervorosamente, apertando a masculinidade de seu homem impiedosamente, o fazendo urrar como um animal.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Enquanto isso, no corredor que dava para o quarto do Capitão, Kira vinha caminhando distraído, e com sua expressão sempre apática, foi levar ao seu superior um relatório que tinha esquecido de lhe entregar no horário de expediente.

Mesmo sabendo que Rose não gostava de ser incomodado por qualquer trabalho extra, o loiro mais novo decidiu arriscar, pois detestava ficar com serviço pendente em suas mãos.

Ao chegar perto da porta dos aposentos de Otoribashi, Izuru ouviu barulhos que lhe eram pouco habituais, mas que sabia muito bem o que significavam.

Não era de seu feitio ser indiscreto, mas, sentiu necessidade de saber sobre aqueles ruídos, de ver o que produzia aqueles gemidos tão sensuais, especialmente os femininos, que o estava fazendo suar como nunca antes, e seu membro endurecer sem controle.

Pôs seus claríssimos orbes azuis na fresta da porta de correr, e se surpreendeu ao ver a Arrancar subordinada à Halibel, Rainha do Hueco Mundo, acoplada ao seu Capitão, requebrando seus largos quadris em cima dele, que segurava com firmeza o alvo traseiro dela, deixando inclusive o local avermelhado com as marcas de seus longos dedos.

Rose mordiscava paulatinamente os duros bicos de ambos os seios da mulher, que eram pequenos, porém redondos e instigantes. Ela arranhava as costas largas dele, e depois puxava com força suas douradas mechas, o fazendo grunhir alucinado.

A cadência da movimentação primorosa da fêmea de seu superior deixou o Tenente sem ar, com o coração palpitando, e com suas brancas mãos trêmulas. Dedicou tanto tempo aos seus estudos e trabalho, que raramente se dava o luxo de conseguir companhia feminina. Não por se achar feio ou algo do tipo, mas por ser tímido e introvertido, e por isso, faziam boas décadas que não ficava intimamente com uma garota.

Nervoso e envergonhado por estar espionando a vida íntima de uma pessoa a qual tinha sumo respeito, ele saiu dali rapidamente, apesar de estar bastante estupefato com o que presenciou.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ainda no quarto de Rose, um grito agudo se deu quando Apacci chegou ao auge de seu prazer, sendo seguida por seu amado, que não resistiu á tão esplêndido estímulo, e jorrou seu fluido quente dentro do incandescente interior da Arrancar.

Com suas respirações ofegantes, o casal permaneceu junto, abraçados, e trocando carinhos cheios de sentimentos. Ela sorri para o charmoso Vizard, que se recosta na cabeceira de sua cama, e a aconchega em seus fortes braços, onde toca delicadamente os fios negros dos cabelos dela, que dedilha o amplo peito masculino com a sutileza de uma felina.

Com seus orbes de diferentes cores, a jovem olha para a parede lateral à cama, e vê que há mais um dos instrumentos aos quais ele adorava, o que a faz indagar com curiosidade.

\- Comprou mais uma de suas “belezinhas”?

Ele acena em positivo.

\- Lisa trouxe para mim. Linda, não?

\- Sim… apesar de não entender dessas parafernálias do Mundo dos Vivos, as acho bem interessantes. - diz sincera - E se você gosta delas, quem sou eu para criticar?

Rose a mira complacido. Gostava do jeito sincero dela, e da forma direta com que sempre se expressava.

\- Sabe, muita gente aqui no Gotei até hoje estranha o meu gosto pelas coisas do Mundo dos Vivos, mas… - faz uma pequena pausa, ficando com o pensamento longe - Vivi tanto tempo em meio aos humanos comuns, que sinto muita falta de tudo o que tinha por lá.

\- Então porque voltou ao Gotei?

\- Porque senti que era o certo a fazer. Que por causa da canalhice do Aizen, eu não consegui fechar um ciclo… não tive a oportunidade de fazer o meu melhor… - suas palavras saíram amargas.

\- Eu… te entendo… - o olha com preocupação - Por isso acho tão arriscado esses nossos encontros aqui, dentro da sua Divisão. Fico pensando se não é melhor eu me afastar, e deixar que siga o seu caminho...

Não termina de falar, pois o homem a pega gentilmente pelos ombros, a fazendo ficar cara à cara com ele.

\- Já te falei uma vez, e vou repetir quantas vezes for necessário para que acredite em mim: eu te amo! - afirma convicto - Podem falar o que quiserem, e se for o caso, até me enxotarem da Soul Society outra vez, mas jamais abrirei mão do que sinto por ti.

\- Rose… - sussurra emocionada.

\- Só porque me pede eu mantenho o nosso relacionamento em segredo. Não fosse por isso, todos saberiam, e não daria a mínima se hipócritas como o Kuchiki e Soi Fon se colocassem contra nós.

\- Mas é por causa desse tipo de coisa que prefiro manter nossos encontros às encondidas, pois quero evitar tais aborrecimento para ti. É tão íntegro e gentil… não merece que lhe tratem como um qualquer.

\- Sabe que não me importo. - seu tom é ameno, e ela acaricia seu másculo rosto.

\- Mas eu sim… - dá um molhado selinho em seus lábios - Te amo demais pra te ver sofrer, pois sei que é isso que vai acontecer se novamente não conseguir cumprir seus objetivos aqui dentro.

Ele a mira com devoção. Apacci, aos seus olhos, era perfeita, apesar de seu gênio pra lá de arredio.

\- É por isso que deixaria tudo por você… sem sequer hesitar. Te amo…

\- Também te amo…

Se beijam com todo ardor que possuíam, e se entregam novamente ao sublime ato de amar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Na solidão de seu quarto, Izuru deixa o pesado relatório que levava para Otoribashi em cima de sua escrivaninha, se despe de seu suado shihakushou, e se senta em uma simples cadeira de vime que tinha perto de sua janela.

Sua mente estava um caos, pois as lembranças do sexo feito entre o seu Capitão e a sexy Arrancar o estavam deixando perturbado, arfante… uma confusão de sentimentos desencontrados como frustração, excitação, vergonha e remorso se davam em seu interior, mas não podia negar que aquilo foi quente… libidinoso, cheio de uma luxúria a qual jamais presenciou antes. Nem mesmo nas poucas vezes em que transou se sentiu tão… aquecido.

Ainda receoso, libertou seu grande mastro de sua prisão, e languidamente, iniciou as carícias no seu rígido corpo peniano. O vai-e-vem se deu num ritmo suave, ameno, até que a mão do rapaz tomou velocidade, e a cadência da movimentação aumentou, e somado aos gemidos do casal que iam e voltavam de sua mente, passou a apertar o falo ereto com mais vontade, e um estupendo delírio tomou conta de si, e ao derramar-se em cima de seu abdômen trincado, o tristonho Tenente chegou ao êxtase.

Com dificuldades se levantou, e ainda arfante, limpou-se com uma toalha que estava por perto, e se deixou cair na cama macia. Seus brilhantes orbes se fecharam, e um terrível esgotamento se apossou de si. Dormiu direto, sem ao menos pensar ou filosofar sobre o que aconteceu. Talvez, tenha sido mesmo melhor assim.

 

Continua…


	4. Chapter 4

Sentada em uma mesinha baixa de um restaurante perto da 5ª Divisão, a bela de olhos turquesas tomava seu saquê em pequenos goles, enquanto esperava por seu acompanhante daquela noite. Ao ver o loiro de cabelos Channel passando pela porta de entrada, ela discretamente chamou um atendente, e pediu para o mesmo trazer uma garrafa inteira da bebida para o seu amigo Capitão, e tinha a pretensão de juntos, esvaziarem todo o recipiente, e assim, poderem afogar suas mágoas e frustrações.

Sim, Yadomaru estava frustrada e contrariada. Os pensamentos que envolviam Aizen custavam a abandonar sua mente, e simplórios atos como dormir e se concentrar, já não eram coisas tão fáceis de se fazer agora.

Com Shinji acontecia algo parecido, pois o sentimento que carregava pela doce Momo não saía de seu peito, mas confessar algo tão íntimo não estava nos planos do rapaz, que preferia preservar a amizade de sua subordinada, do que a espantar de perto de si com uma declaração estapafúrdia de amor.

Por tais motivos Lisa o chamou para beber: queria se distrair, e fazer o mesmo por ele, e talvez, uma noite que já estivesse perdida, não terminasse ruim de tudo afinal.

O Vizard se senta, e antes mesmo de cumprimentar a morena, enche seu sakazuki até a borda, e o vira de uma vez, fazendo sua garganta arder, e um grunhido irritado escapar de sua boca.

\- Não vai beber? - indaga curioso.

\- Já estava fazendo isso antes de chegar. - dá mais um pequeno gole em sua bebida - Pelo jeito que chegou, já disposto a encher a cara, o dia não foi dos melhores.

\- Como adivinhou? - a olha com certo deboche.

Ela revira os olhos e ignora o comentário ácido do outro.

\- Não me diga que tem algo a ver com a Momo?

\- Dessa vez não. - inspira bastante ar - Foi a mal amada da Soi Fon, que insiste em falar do Rose, quando o assunto da reunião era totalmente diferente disso.

\- Posso saber sobre o que foi essa tal reunião, a qual não fui chamada? - questiona um tanto desinteressada.

\- Burocracias inúteis… nem o Kyoraku aguenta essas exigências sem nexo da Central 46, então resolveu empurrar goela abaixo de algumas Divisões o trabalho que deveria ser dele. - reclama emburrado, e vira mais uma dose de saquê.

\- Típico… - a jovem suspira entediada - E a escrota da Soi Fon aproveitou para criticar o Otoribashi? - dá uma risada seca - Ridícula… isso porque ela nem imagina que o Kensei tá pegando uma Arrancar também! - ri ainda mais.

\- Não vou nem te dizer o que essa mulherzinha amarga precisa… - mais uma dose de álcool é ingerida por ele - Essa bisca teve a coragem de jogar na cara do Shunsui que ele acoberta esse tipo de “aberração”, e que isso está totalmente fora das regras.

\- Mas se for assim, o fato de estarmos aqui também vai contra o que a Sereitei ordena. - observa de maneira perspicaz.

\- Esse é o ponto… - olha para a sua amiga com seriedade - Acha mesmo que gente como Soi Fon, Kuchiki e outros caga-regras aqui desse muquifo estão satisfeitos com a nossa volta?

Ela arregala os seus brilhantes olhos bastante surpresa.

\- Acha que eles…

\- Sim. Creio que esmiuçarão o quanto puderem as nossas vidas, até encontrarem algum deslize que seja passível de uma expulsão definitiva do Gotei, e sem chance de absorção. - encara sua amiga, enquanto mais uma dose desliza por sua garganta.

Lisa fica pensativa. Se isso fosse verdade, se o que Shinji conjecturava realmente tivesse razão para ser, ela teria que ficar ainda mais atenta ao que lhe acontecia, pois um envolvimento real com Aizen seria a sua ruína… seria, literalmente, o fim de sua existência…

\- Faz sentido o que diz, vide como Kuchiki praticamente encurralou Renji a tomar uma decisão: se irá continuar como seu Tenente ou se assumirá…

\- Viu como tenho razão! - a interrompe visivelmente alterado pela bebida - São um bando de filhos da puta! - dá um soco na mesa - Cada qual é mais infeliz do que o outro, e a única diversão que lhes resta é atormentar a vida alheia! Odeio essa gente!

\- Calma amigo… - disfarçadamente, tira a garrafa de perto dele, e entorna o líquido que estava em seu sakazuki no chão - Vamos comer alguma coisa, e depois discutiremos mais sobre isso, ok?

Ele faz que sim com a cabeça, e o garçom entrega aos dois os menus para fazerem seus pedidos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Em meio á um campo de flores, à leste do 56º Distrito, e sob a luz da imensa lua cheia que resplandecia nos céus do Sereitei, gemidos estridentes ecoavam por todo o lugar, e as estrelas que brilhavam ininterruptamente eram testemunhas do ato luxurioso que ali acontecia.

A formosa mulher de longos cabelos verde-oliva gritava ao ser tão perfeitamente preenchida pelo potente falo do Vizard de brancos cabelos, que urrava guturalmente ao se sentir apertado e encharcado por aquela fenda flamejante que possuía.

Ela estava de quatro, tendo seus quadris seguros por ele, que era impiedoso em sua invasão àquele corpo sinuoso, fazendo a pobre moça arrancar tufos de grama com suas unhas que se cravavam no solo, devido ao júbilo daquele momento.

Ver seu mastro entrando e saindo do estreito interior, e envolto no cálido mel, não o estavam ajudando a raciocinar, e com mais vigor, se adentrava nela, que gritou absorta.

\- Eu vou gozar, Kensei…

\- Goza… goza gostoso, minha lindinha...

E ao sentir seu homem pulsar enlouquecido dentro de si, ela não resiste e se entrega àquele irresistível prazer, e ele a acompanha, derramando-se com lentidão em seu fervoroso e aconchegante corpo.

Com um abraço passional, ele junta o corpo dela ao seu, onde se sente ainda mais excitado com o contato entre o seu peitoral suado e as costas dela. Com suas grandes e ásperas mãos ele massageia os pequenos seios, a fazendo arfar em delírio. O viril Capitão distribui muitos beijos quentes no longo pescoço da jovem, e ao aspirar o aroma floral de seus sedosos cabelos, percebe que está ereto outra vez, o que era uma verdadeira lástima, pois não poderia ficar nem mais cinco minutos ali, porque naquela noite começaria uma missão de uma semana no limite oeste do Rukongai.

Se afasta aos pouco da meiga Arrancar, e fala com pesar.

\- Infelizmente não posso mais ficar. Vou sair em missão e não sei quando retorno.

Ela faz um muxoxo e diz manhosa.

\- Ahhhhhh… que pena… - pega um monte de trapos que estava na grama, e o olha fingindo tristeza - Como vou sair daqui se desfez minha roupa um monte de farrapos?

O homem tira a parte de cima de seu shihakushou, e a veste com delicadeza. Ela, ainda sentada na grama, sorri ante a gentileza dele, que por vezes, tinha um jeito bem rude de ser.

\- Obrigada… - murmurou baixinho.

\- Kensei se agacha de frente à ela, e lhe dá um longo ósculo.

\- Quando voltar, darei um jeito de te avisar para nos vermos outra vez.

Ela acena com um gesto gracioso, e pergunta como quem não quer nada.

\- Kensei… o que sente de verdade por mim?

\- Tesão. - responde sem hesitar.

A decepção se fez visível no rosto da sensível Arrancar.

\- Só isso?

\- Acha que sentir tesão por alguém é pouco Sung-Sun? - indaga normalmente.

\- Eu… - iria falar poucas e boas paro o platinado, mas achou melhor se calar. Não queria discutir, pelo menos, não ali - Deixa pra lá… - se levanta, e vira-se para a direção contrária à dele - Nos vemos quando voltar…

Ela se vai e o Vizard nada diz. A vê se afastar, e o arrependimento por dizer o que sentia com tanta frieza bateu forte em seu peito. E pra completar toda a desgraça, ele mentiu. Não era um simples tesão o que sentia por Sung-Sun… ele gostava dela. Porém, era melhor que ela pensasse o pior de si, pois nunca, em nenhum momento, a Soul Society permitiria que um relacionamento assim, como o que eles tinham, se tornasse oficial. Então, decidiu que se ela acreditasse que tudo o que viviam era somente algo carnal, seria mais fácil desapegar de si e seguir sua vida… quem sabe tentar ser feliz com um Arrancar assim como ela…

Mas ele sabia, que o pior de toda essa história, é que se Sung-Sui realmente desistisse de si, o deixaria num profundo e imenso vazio, que nem ele mesmo seria capaz de suportar…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

À alguns metros dos portões da 5° Divisão, Shinji e Lisa, que estavam levemente alterados pelo álcool que ingeriam, se despediam em meio à muitas risadas, antes de irem para os seus respectivos Quartéis.

\- Lisa, Lisa, Lisa… - o loiro balança a cabeça negativamente, e brinda a moça com um de seus largos sorrisos invertidos - Você e Kukkaku ainda vão se dar muito mal com esse sex-shop que montaram lá na casa dessa doida tarada…

\- Não sei porquê… - diz despreocupada - Não estamos dentro dos limites do Gotei, e na propriedade dos Shiba, quem manda é ela, que é a líder do clã.

\- Mas a mercadoria que as senhoritas estão vendendo é clandestina, ou se esqueceu desse detalhe? Já pensou se a seca da Soi Fon ou o almofadinha frígido do Byakuya ficarem sabendo da existência desse “comércio” de vocês? - faz aspas com os dedos.

\- Se isso acontecer, dou um consolo bem grande pra aquela sapatão enrustida e uma boneca com peitos extra g para o idiota do Kuchiki, e creio que isso bastará para calar a boca deles. - seu semblante continua sem sinal de preocupação.

Shinji ri de se escangalhar.

\- Ai Lisa… só você mesmo pra me fazer rir no dia de hoje… por sorte só tive que aturar aquela mala da Soi Fon por poucas horas. Pior será o Kensei, que vai ter que “desfrutar” da companhia do nosso “nobre” colega por uma longa semana… - seus olhos rolam ao pensar em seu amigo tendo que suportar toda a arrogância do Capitão da 6ª Divisão por tantos dias.

\- Fazer o que… são ossos do ofício. - dá um beijo na testa do loiro e segue em direção à 8ª Divisão - Até amanhã, Shinji!

\- Até…

Com passos lentos, e assobiando uma canção ao ritmo de um contagiante blues, o Vizard vai se aproximando do portão de entrada da sua Divisão, e já estava prestes a entrar quando ouviu alguém lhe chamando. Aliás, não era bem à ele que a pessoa buscava.

\- Me espera Gin! - a bela ruiva de olhos azuis grita afoita, claramente bêbada, pois mal conseguia se manter de pé, tropeçando a cada dois ou três passos que dava - Vai ter coragem de me deixar aqui, sozinha?

Ele a olha com cara de paisagem e fala num tom tedioso.

\- Gin??? Pelo visto está dez vezes mais bêbada do que eu… pra me confundir com aquele palhaço…

\- Do que está falando, meu lindinho? - ela indaga ao se agarrar nos ombros do loiro - Fala comigo como se fosse outra pessoa… como se não soubesse o que digo… - com suas finas mãos, passa a acariciar as mechas lisas do rapaz, que com calma, tenta afastá-la de si.

\- Me desculpe, Matsumoto, mas não tenho condições de conversar contigo desse jeito. - tenta trazê-la consigo a segurando pelo braço - Te levarei até o seu Quartel, e reze muito para o Hitsugaya não comer seu fígado quando te ver alcoolizada à esse nível. - a puxa um pouco mais, porém, ela se agarra ao seu tronco, o abraçando apertado - Ai… agora sim eu tô fodido… - murmurou o pobre Capitão.

\- Porque quer se livrar de mim? Não sabe que sinto sua falta? Não imagina a dor que sinto por seu desprezo, por seu afastamento? - olha nos inexpressivos orbes do Vizard, e seu belo rosto se enche de lágrimas - Você é tão lindo… - seus finos dedos tocam a pele do rosto do rapaz, que sente um repentino calor com esse ato tão simples - Adoro tocar sua pele… sentir seu cheiro… admirar seu sorriso perfeito…

\- Pare com isso Rangiku! - ele tenta mais uma vez tomar distância, porém é inútil, pois por também estar alterado pela bebida, não estava com os seus reflexos tão bons como o de costume - Não sou o Ichimaru! E mesmo sabendo que está bêbada como um gambá, me ofende e muito ser confundido com aquele calhorda! - sua voz transmite toda sua exasperação.

O rosto da mulher expressa toda a sua tristeza, ao ser menosprezada daquela maneira.

\- Gin… - cai de joelhos e agarra as pernas do espantado loiro, que mais uma vez tenta se livrar do agarre dela - Não me abandone, por favor! Eu… - olha para as pernas dele e começa a tentar tirar sua calça - Eu faço tudo o que quiser pra que não me deixe aqui, plantada nesse chão! - suas mãos são bem hábeis, e a parte de baixo do uniforme de Shinji quase cai aos seus pés - Vou te chupar do jeitinho que sempre gostou, lembra?

Desesperado, o Vizard segura como pode sua roupa com uma das mãos, e com a outra, tenta mais uma vez distanciar a Tenente de si.

\- Mas que merda! Tá louca Rangiku? - grita furioso - Estamos num lugar público, e sua atitude já passou dos limites e...

Não terminou de falar, pois seu nome foi chamado de uma curta distância, e a voz suave que o pronunciou, era de alguém que lhe era muito especial.

\- Capitão Hirako, que bom que está aqui, pois tenho que lhe dar iss… - a voz da meiga Hinamori morreu ali, ao ver sua amiga ajoelhada aos pés de seu superior, numa cena que era mais do que suspeita… uma cena que a fez querer morrer, pois o homem que ela passou a adorar estava ali, num ato obsceno com sua melhor amiga, na porta de sua Divisão.

Por alguns segundos, o coração do loiro parou de bater. Tudo que não poderia ocorrer se passava na sua frente, como um filme de quinta categoria em câmera lenta: estava numa situação esdrúxula, da qual ele não tinha culpa alguma, e com a mulher que amava o condenando já de antemão. Porém, não a culpava, pois quem em sã consciência, vendo essa mesma cena, não pensaria o mesmo que ela? Que ele era um pervertido, e que se aproveitava de mulheres frustradas e bêbadas?

Os olhos castanhos de Hinamori se encheram d’água, e deixando todos os seus relatórios caírem no chão, a Shinigami saiu correndo dali, com o seu coração partido, pois descobriu naquele instante, que nunca poderia ter Shinji pra si.

Ao ver que ela correu atordoada, ele faz menção de ir atrás, porém, Matsumoto foi mais rápida, e o segurou tão firmemente que ele foi ao chão, onde bateu a cabeça e ficou momentaneamente confuso.

\- Não me abandone outra vez, Gin… - se arrasta por sobre o corpo do Capitão e se deita sobre ele, o abraçando em seguida - Nunca mais permitirei que me deixe… - chora copiosamente, e as muitas lágrimas de sua infinita tristeza molham o shihakushou de Shinji, que com muito esforço consegue se sentar e se recostar numa parede.

Ele, mesmo profundamente irritado pelo mal entendido que fez Momo pensar o pior de si, não pôde deixar de sentir pena de Rangiku e de seu estado deplorável. À que ponto um amor pode chegar para que deixe uma mulher exuberante como ela no frangalho que se encontrava em seus braços? Como ela pôde se deixar envolver dessa maneira por alguém que nada valia? Sua existência seria tão vazia sem a presença do desgraçado do Ichimaru, que beber até cair se tornou seu único hobby?

Eram muitas perguntas, mas só uma certeza: de que não poderia deixá-la assim.

Com dificuldade se levantou e a colocou em seu colo. A levou para o seu quarto, pois não queria que ninguém soubesse do acontecido. Já não bastava Momo ter visto toda essa droga. Devagar a deitou em sua cama, e iria sair de lá, mas a ruiva o abraçou novamente, ato que o fez cair sentado no colchão, e derrotado, recostou-se na cabeceira, onde ela se apoiou em seu peitoral e voltou a chorar como criança, bastante fragilizada. Soluçando bastante, a Tenente disse-lhe baixinho.

\- E-eu te amo… s-sem-sempre te amei, e você me afastou, m-me tirou da s-sua vida… fez tudo por mim, m-mas o que eu realmente queria, era que n-não tivesse feito nada… que tivesse ficado ao meu lado… isso pra mim bastaria… - chega mais perto do rosto do Vizard, e lhe dá um beijo molhado e cheio de candura nos lábios, ato esse que o faz arregalar os olhos, mas depois os fechar, apreciando cada sensação que tão singelo contato lhe proporcionava - Eu só q-queria você… - vencida pelo cansaço e pelo efeito do álcool, o orbes azuis da mulher se fecham, e seu angelical rosto esboça um sutil sorriso.

Shinji acaricia as madeixas ruivas de Rangiku e não sabe o que sentir por ela: se raiva por ter ferido, mesmo que sem querer, os sentimentos de Momo por causa de sua bebedeira, ou se pena por vê-la tão destruída. A única coisa que sabia, era que a ajudaria, pois já sentiu na carne o quanto a infelicidade por uma injustiça pode ser dolorosa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No meio do caminho para a sua divisão, Lisa olhava para as suas unhas pintadas com um claríssimo esmalte verde, e analisando se tinha alguma cutícula mal retirada. Não era neurótica com esse tipo de coisa como a maioria das mulheres, mas gostava de estar apresentável, pelo menos dentro do Sereitei.

Distraída com sua auto análise, ela não nota que tem alguém atrás de si, que a toma repentinamente pela cintura, e a beija com um furor desmedido.

Por mais que não quisesse acreditar no que acontecia, conhecia bem o gosto daquela boca… o sabor mentolado e cheio de frescor daquele beijo… era ele… Sousuke Aizen…

As mãos masculinas percorrem seu corpo, até uma delas parar na sua torneada perna, que sempre estava descoberta devido à sua curtíssima hakana. Esta se envereda por dentro se sua saia, onde os dedos masculinos acarinham a sua virilha, fazendo um fogo intenso incendiar seu corpo por dentro.

Ela ofega com tão ousado toque, mesmo assim, tenta se desvencilhar dele, mas é inútil… sem nenhum esforço ele a aperta mais contra si, e se aprofunda ainda mais em seu ósculo, arrancando um gemido lânguido da parte dela.

Depois de alguns longos minutos, o ex-Capitão dá fim ao caloroso contato, e com um sorriso cínico, ele indaga à moça.

\- Sentiu minha falta?

Ela pisca seguidamente, e depois olha para os lados para se certificar de que não havia ninguém por perto. Porém, quando volta o olhar para onde ele estava, vê que ele já tinha sumido.

Transtornada, ela põe a mão no peito, e logo em seguida sente uma dor fininha na têmpora. Não sabia mais o que pensar de tudo o que acontecia consigo… não tinha noção do que tais acontecimentos bizarros queriam dizer…

Sem mais esperar, ela foi para a sua Divisão, e no silêncio de seu quarto, tentaria dormir e talvez esquecer o tormento que sua vida se transformou por causa dele… por causa de Aizen…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ainda desnorteada e andando sem rumo, Momo estava destruída por dentro, pois em sua mente, o homem que amava e sua melhor amiga estavam tendo um caso.

Sim, a franzina Hinamori também nutria um sentimento romântico por seu Capitão, só não imaginava que ele sentia o mesmo por si. Tudo sempre ficou no campo platônico, e estava disposta a se conformar com isso, pois achava que viver tal sentimento seria impossível. Mas comprovar tal verdade assim, ao vivo, foi por demais doloroso, e por tal motivo, queria se afastar dali… queria ficar longe de tudo e de todos…

Então, o chegar perto de um descampado, esta pegou sua zanpakutou e abriu um pequeno portal, onde se adentrou e rapidamente desapareceu dali.

Do outro lado, estava às margens do rio que cortava a cidade de Karakura, e olhando para a luminosa metrópole do lado oposto onde se encontrava, sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem, e caiu sentada em meio à verde grama que tinha ali.

Chorou convulsivamente, como nunca antes havia chorado. Já tinha sofrido muito em sua vida: perdas, mágoas, decepções… mas jamais experimentou a dor da rejeição em termos amorosos. Por mais que muita gente dissesse que ele era perdidamente apaixonada por Aizen, não era isso o que sentia por ele. Seu ex-Capitão era como um pai… um mestre bondoso à ser seguido e admirado, por tal motivo, a sua decepção foi enorme, ao ponto de entrar em estado de negação. Mas, tudo isso foi superado, e seu coração se abriu para um novo sentimento… o do verdadeiro gostar, e Shinji foi o agraciado, por ser digno, honrado e dono de uma inteligência ímpar. Pena que tudo isso foi mais uma ilusão de sua parte, pois seu atual Capitão era como todos os outros homens: levava mais em conta a exuberância de uma mulher do que sua personalidade em si.

Não que depreciasse Rangiku, não era essa a questão. A ruiva tinha inúmeras qualidades, mas não era o tipo de garota por quem Hirako se apaixonaria. Bem, era o que ela pensava, pois estava redondamente enganada… mais uma vez equivocada…

Ainda mergulhada no desespero de sua tristeza, a bela castanha não sentiu que alguém se aproximava de si, e que a observava atentamente, com um olhar felino, audaz…

Sente uma mão tocar seu ombro, e ao virar-se, dá de cara com um homem incrivelmente lindo, que parecia paralisado, vidrado, mirando o seu choroso rosto com um encantamento que jamais viu nos orbes de outro homem para si, nem mesmo nos olhos de seu adorado Shinji.

O rapaz, num gesto audacioso, tocou seu rosto com delicadeza, e colocando uma das mechas de seu bagunçado cabelo castanho atrás de sua orelha, questionou curioso.

\- Porque um ser tão lindo como você está chorando desse jeito?

 

Continua…


	5. Chapter 5

Um atraente homem de cabelos azuis andava vagarosamente pelas ruas de Karakura. Com uma mochila cheia dos seus pertences nas costas, o Arrancar voltava para o seu pequeno kitnet alugado, depois de um exaustivo dia de trabalho.

Sim, o Espada 6 estava trabalhando numa famosa academia, onde treinam grandes lutadores de fama mundial, e sua função nesta, era ser sparring dos mesmos, juntamente com Chad, que foi quem lhe conseguiu esse emprego.

Frustrado e sem perspectivas no Hueco Mundo, deixou seu orgulho um pouco de lado e pediu ajuda à Kisuke Urahara, dizendo que queria tentar sua sorte no Mundo dos Vivos. À princípio pensou que o loiro fosse negar seu pedido, mas este lhe disse que ficaria feliz em ajudar, mas sob uma condição: que este não importunasse Ichigo ou qualquer um de seus amigos.

Mesmo à contra gosto, o azulado concordou, pois também não nutria mais aquela ânsia assassina quanto ao ruivo, e os outros amigos dele lhe eram indiferentes. Assim sendo, o cientista arrumou para o Arrancar um gigai (modelo que limitava consideravelmente seus poderes), e para a sua surpresa, o próprio Kurosaki em pessoa, junto com Orihime, Ishida, Chad e Rukia se ofereceram para ajudá-lo em sua adaptação à esse mundo em que habitou uma vez, em um passado remoto, que ele nem ao menos lembrava-se como foi.

Por tal motivo ele estava ali, passando bem perto à margem do rio, quando viu a frágil criatura vinda da Soul Society sair de um mínimo Seikamon, e sentiu a reiatsu desta oscilante. Não era de seu feitio ser curioso, mas algo dentro de si o mandava ir averiguar o que havia acontecido com a pequena Shinigami, e ao se aproximar dela, viu o quanto ela chorava… sentiu o quanto de decepção havia em seu pranto…

Sem parar pra pensar, ele deixou sua mochila no chão, se agachou para ficar de frente à ela, e sorriu pra si mesmo ao ver os castanhos e sedosos cabelos femininos totalmente bagunçados, com o enfeite que o prendia atrás praticamente pendurado em uma única mecha solta.

Temeu ser invasivo, mas estendeu sua mão até o rosto dela e o tocou. Foi exatamente neste momento que a jovem o mirou diretamente nos olhos. Seu universo, seus valores, suas convicções, tudo, absolutamente tudo o que conhecia e acreditava se perderam dentro daqueles tristonhos orbes, e um calor em seu sempre frio e seco peito se deu. Não fazia ideia do que aquilo significava, mas, a doçura daquele olhar e daquele rosto tão lindo o fez se sentir em paz.

Ao notar que ela não fugiu de seu toque, apesar de estar assustada, ele avançou um pouco mais, e retirou alguns fios de cabelo que estavam grudados no rosto dela, e os colocou com cuidado atrás da orelha. Com uma nítida preocupação em sua voz, o rapaz indaga à ela.

\- Porque um ser tão lindo como você está chorando desse jeito?

Ela pisca bastante os olhos e responde ainda aérea.

\- Eu… - seu olhar percorre o belo espécime masculino, que usa uma camisa preta básica, uma calça jeans surrada, e um par de tênis meio desgastado, mas que ainda assim, vestido de modo tão simples, era realmente lindo… impossível de não ser admirado - Eu… não foi nada.. - desistiu de se abrir com o gentil desconhecido.

\- Sei que não me conhece, mas garanto, só quero ajudar. - é sincero em suas palavras.

Ela o observa melhor, e sente um pequeno reiatsu vindo dele. E não era de um humano portador de reiatsu elevado, um Quincy ou um Shinigami como ela… era a reiatsu de um Arrancar…

Ela se levanta, e fica em posição de defesa. Ele a encara, e sabe que ela lhe reconheceu como um inimigo. Suspira fundo, e fala calmamente.

\- Sei que já reconheceu que tipo de criatura eu sou, e não te culpo por ficar na defensiva. Mas quero que saiba que não vim com a intenção de lhe fazer mal. Só vim porque senti que precisava de mim.

Ela percebe nos olhos azuis do rapaz que ele era sincero. Aos poucos baixou a guarda, e indagou intrigada.

\- É um dos Arrancars de Aizen, estou certa? - ele acena em positivo - O que faz aqui, no Mundo dos Vivos, e usando um gigai feito pelo ex-Capitão Urahara.

Ele estende sua mão à ela, e diz com muita segurança.

\- Se confiar em mim, posso explicar tudo o que quiser saber. Vem comigo?

Ao ver a grande mão daquele homem misterioso estendida para si, ela por um instante hesitou. Mirou-lhe mais uma vez nos olhos, e estes lhe passaram uma confiança que há muito não sentia, então, decidiu se arriscar, e dando sua pequena mão ao Espada, o acompanhou sem questionar.

 

Andaram por cerca de 15 minutos até chegarem ao minúsculo apartamento dele, e em nenhum momento ele desvencilhou sua mão da dela, fato que ela achou fofo de sua parte, pois pelo seu jeito de falar e agir, não parecia ser um sujeito muito sociável.

No meio do caminho ele lhe contou como foi parar entre os humanos, e ela considerou um ato corajoso de sua parte largar tudo, e ir se aventurar em um lugar que era desconhecido para ele. E o admirou por isso.

Ao abrir a porta, Grimmjow gestualmente a pede para entrar, e ela, um pouco tímida, dá alguns passos lentos em direção ao interior do lar do Arrancar. Ele joga a mochila que trazia num modesto sofá de dois lugares, que estava cheio de roupas que pareciam ter sido tiradas de um varal, e empurrou tudo para o lado, para que Momo pudesse se sentar mais à vontade.

Ela agradece a cortesia, e se senta no lugar vago, enquanto ele liga a tv, e coloca num canal qualquer. A jovem nota que apesar do pequeno montinho de roupas bagunçados no sofá, o restante da kitnet era bem limpa e ventilada, e tudo estava organizado, coisas que não eram habituais, especialmente vindas de homens solteiros. O azulado vai até uma porta ao lado da cozinha estilo americana, e de lá, volta com duas toalhas nos ombros, onde oferece uma delas a garota, e diz naturalmente.

\- Pegue. - ela segura o felpudo objeto, e acena com um agradecimento inibido - Um banho morno sempre ajuda a relaxar.- puxa uma cadeira e se senta de frente pra ela - Fico grato por me escutar e confiar em mim. - diz com sinceridade - Sei que dormir na casa de um cara, ainda mais sem conhecê-lo pode soar estranho, mas acredite, não vou lhe fazer mal.

\- Eu sei… - o olha com certa ternura - Se o quisesse já teria feito, não é?

Ele faz que sim com a cabeça.

\- A única coisa que quero é que descanse, para poder voltar para a Soul Society em melhores condições do que a que está agora, ok?

\- Sim, e agradeço muito a sua solidariedade para comigo, pois mal me conhece e abriu generosamente as portas de sua casa para mim, uma completa estranha…

\- Posso não te conhecer, mas sei avaliar muito bem as pessoas, e quando elas prestam ou não, e você… - com as pontas de seus dedos, toca o queixo de Hinamori, a fazendo olhar diretamente para ele - Tem uma pureza que é visível, quase palpável em seus olhos… - permanece sério e se levanta, indo até um armário de duas portas de madeira, de onde tirou algumas peças de roupa, e voltou a se sentar - Aqui está uma camisa que quase não uso e uma boxer. - ela arqueia um pouco a sobrancelha ao ver a roupa íntima masculina, e ele ri - Não se preocupe. Orihime me deu uma embalagem com um monte destas, mas todas no tamanho p, que obviamente não passaram nem das pernas, por isso, estavam guardadas. Creio que devem servir em você. E quanto à camisa, ela é bem grande, vai ficar como um vestido em ti, sem revelar muito do seu corpo. - ela fica ruborizada com o que ele falou, e este, outra vez sorri da timidez dela - Não vai me dizer que não pensou nesse detalhe?

\- Eu confesso que sim… - fica ainda mais vermelha.

O azulado se levanta, e vai até a cozinha, abrindo a porta superior da geladeira, tirando de lá duas caixas.

\- Pode tomar seu banho primeiro, enquanto isso, vou esquentar nosso jantar no microondas.

\- Microondas? - o mira curiosa.

\- É um aparelho que o pessoal daqui usa para fazer refeições rápidas. - suspira apenado - Queria ter alguma coisa melhor pra te oferecer, mas em dias de semana fica difícil cozinhar algo decente, então, me viro com essa lasanha insonsa.

\- Eu vou comer o que tiver. Obrigada por me tratar com tanta consideração e respeito. - faz uma leve reverência ao homem, que fica sem jeito com o gesto dela.

\- Não…não precisa agradecer. - pigarreia um pouco, e volta aos seus afazeres - Se tiver alguma dificuldade com o chuveiro, não se acanhe em me chamar.

\- Sim, Grimmjow… - a morena se levanta, e segue para o banheiro, sob o olhar de soslaio do arrancar, que sorri de canto, enquanto colocava uma das lasanhas no microondas para esquentar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

À oeste do Rukongai, o Capitão da 6ª Divisão estava de pé, no alto de uma montanha, admirando o límpido luar daquela noite estrelada, quando sentiu a reiatsu de Kensei se aproximando. Ao seu lado, vinha Hisagi, seu atual Tenente, que também faria parte da missão, junto com mais dez homens, cinco sob as ordens de Kuchiki e mais cinco sob o comando de Muguruma.

Ao chegarem onde o nobre estava, ambos o cumprimentaram formalmente, porém, Byakuya os respondeu num tom ríspido.

\- Missões são atribuições muito importantes para se tolerar certos tipos de conduta, especialmente atrasos e descompostura. - olha com desdém para o platinado, que só vestia a parte de baixo de seu shihakushou e por cima deste, seu haori.

O líder da 9ª Divisão suspirou entediado, e tirando seu smartphone do bolso, o olhou de soslaio, respondendo ao outro de igual forma.

\- Bem, aqui diz que estou dois minutos atrasado, o que não é algo significativo à ponto de arruinar o que viemos fazer aqui. E quanto ao meu uniforme, não se preocupe, tenho outros nas provisões que meus homens trouxeram. - dá um longo bocejo e se vira para sair dali - Se é só isso o que tinha pra dizer, vou me retirar, pois vamos montar nosso acampamento ao sul da montanha, conforme o combinado na reunião.

O moreno se incomoda com o jeito despreocupado de Kensei, e novamente se reporta ao seu colega rispidamente.

\- Parece que não está levando à sério as responsabilidades que implicam essa missão, Muguruma. - lança-lhe um olhar gélido - Acredito que mais de um século vivendo entre humanos comuns, o fez trazer consigo todo o ranço da vulgaridade que essas criaturas possuem.

Com um gesto, Kensei pede para Shuhei deixá-los á sós, e o Tenente prontamente obedece. Fazendo um esforço sobre humano para manter-se centrado, o Vizard fica à poucos passos de Byakuya, e rebate sem hesitar.

\- Escuta aqui, Kuchiki. Não sei que tipo de merdas passa por essa sua cabeça de almofadinha alienado, mas não vim, e nem vou passar uma semana nesse fim de mundo batendo boca contigo. Sou tão Capitão como você, e pelo que eu saiba, tu não foi designado como líder da missão. Kyoraku foi bem claro ao se referir à esta como colaborativa, feita em conjunto. Portanto, não tenho que te dar satisfação de porra nenhuma, e se não gosta do “ranço” que trago do Mundo dos Vivos, mantenha-se à distância! - dá as costas ao seu igual, e aos poucos se afasta dali.

O nobre de negros cabelos, apesar de manter sua postura incólume, não gostou nada de ser afrontado pelo Vizard, e com um tom mais denso do que o normal, ele mais uma vez o impele.

\- Gente como você, que se sujeita a deitar-se com uma Arrancar, não deveria ter parte em missão alguma, muito menos ostentar um cargo tão importante quanto o de um Capitão do sagrado Gotei 13. - o desprezo é nítido em seus azulados orbes - Sei muito bem que seu atraso e o estado lamentável de seu uniforme foi devido aos seus encontros clandestinos com essa… - não termina de falar, pois o platinado, com um shunpo veloz, se põe de frente à ele, o segurando firmemente pela gola de seu haori.

\- Tem razão Kuchiki. Cheguei com atraso porque estava com ela… vim com o meu shihakushou desfalcado porque estraçalhei a roupa dela enquanto fazíamos amor no meio da grama, e o entreguei para ela poder voltar pro Hueco Mundo decentemente. E quer saber? O que é um mero uniforme brega quando se tem uma bela mulher nos braços e sente na carne os seus beijos, suas lambidas, suas mordidas raspando a pele, fazendo o sangue esquentar, o corpo tremer? O que são dois míseros minutos quando se está entre as pernas da pessoa que você deseja, ouvindo os seus gritos e gemidos, sabendo que está lhe dando prazer? - empurra o outro com força, e este dá alguns passos cambaleantes para trás - Acha mesmo que depois de um século de exílio vou ficar me importando com o que gente amargurada como você pensa? Tô me lixando pra sua opinião! - passa as mãos pelos curtos cabelos e inspira bastante ar - Sabe, antes de vir pra cá eu menti pra Sung-Sun… disse pra ela que nosso lance era só físico, que não passava disso… isso tudo porque eu ainda pensava que o dever vinha antes dos sentimentos. Mas agora, depois desse “nosso papo” - debocha fazendo aspas com os dedos - Me arrependo de não ter dito que eu gosto dela, e que se foda se a nossa relação for proibida… que é com ela que eu quero ficar, nem que para que isso ocorra, eu seja novamente exilado. - seu tom é convicto.

Byakuya sente todo o seu corpo resetar com o ódio que sentia. Jamais foi destratado assim, e muito menos por alguém a quem julgava inferior como Kensei. Ter a intimidade de seu agora desafeto jogada na sua cara, fez seu olho direito se estreitar em um tique, fato que o levou a relembrar seus tempos de juventude, onde era só um moleque mimado e impaciente… onde suas maiores frustrações se resumiam a treinar arduamente e aguentar o descaramento e zombaria de Yoruichi… saber que o homem que estava em sua frente se sentia realizado na companhia de uma “aberração”, o fez pensar em que momento se perdeu de tudo?... Em que instante os conceitos que lhe eram sólidos desapareceram?… Em que momento tudo se tornou válido para ser feliz, pra viver esse sentimento?

Lembrou-se também de sua doce Hisana, e de como seus dias eram iluminados e alegres ao lado dela, de como o seu mundo ruiu com sua prematura morte, de como o destino lhe foi ingrato ao tirar o que de mais precioso tinha… Muguruma não tinha o direito de esfregar-lhe na face sua felicidade… não permitiria que tal humilhação ficasse impune...

Altivo, ele se ajeitou e voltou à sua postura impecável, e mesmo despedaçado por dentro, manteve-se com o rosto erguido e com a voz inalterada.

\- Não tenho interesse em sua vida pessoal, portanto, poupe-me dos detalhes sórdidos de sua intimidade com a tal Sung-Sun. E de resto, reportarei o motivo de seu desvio de conduta quando voltarmos ao Sereitei. - sem olhar para o Vizard, ele vai caminhando até onde estava montado o acampamento de sua Divisão.

Indiferente, Kensei responde em alto e bom som.

\- Faça como quiser. - desce a montanha para se juntar aos seus.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ao terminar o jantar, que não foi tão ruim quanto Grimmjow afirmou que seria, Momo fez questão de ajudar o seu anfitrião, secando e guardando a louça que ele lavou. O rapaz não queria que ela fizesse nada, afinal, foi ele quem a convidou, mas ela era bastante prestativa e persuasiva, então, a deixou fazer como achava melhor.

Depois disso viram um pouco de tv, e esta passava um filme romântico, que fez o azulado cochilar no sofá, enquanto a castanha se debulhava em lágrimas ao ver o final feliz do casal protagonista da história. Distraída enxugando o seu rosto, a Shinigami esbarra sem querer no homem, que acordou com um baita susto, e apesar de sonolento, notou que ela havia chorado, e falou um tanto apático.

\- Não sei o que aconteceu, mas chorar não vai resolver seus problemas. - se espreguiça lentamente e se levanta, indo até o armário, onde se esticando um pouco, pega um futon na parte de cima deste, e depois o desdobra, o colocando no chão - Vou pegar uns lençóis limpos para forrá-lo e também para que se cubra.

Ela fica um pouco sentida com o que ele disse, mas no fundo, o Espada estava certo. Tinha que parar de se lamentar, pois Shinji nunca foi nada além de seu superior, a quem devia respeito e lealdade. O que o loiro fazia de sua vida particular não cabia a ela questionar, inclusive, se ele estivesse mesmo tendo algo com Rangiku.

Saiu de sua divagação, e notou que o futon que ele cuidadosamente arrumava era de casal, e se indagou mentalmente se o Arrancar iria querer dormir junto de si. Mas ao ver ele jogar um travesseiro em cima do sofá, concluiu que o rapaz ia dormir naquele lugar tão apertado, e penalizada, tenta convencê-lo a trocar de lugar.

\- Não quero que pense que sou ingrata, mas esse sofá é muito pequeno para que durma nele. Eu não me importo em passar a noite aí, afinal, não sou tão alta, e além de tudo, sou eu quem estou atrapalhando sua rotina, e...

Sem muita paciência, o azulado responde cortante.

\- Fique tranquila. Não estou pensando nada.

Uma pontinha de decepção se deu no rosto da jovem, que não ousou retrucar, se cobrindo com o lençol, e logo depois se deitou, virando-se para o lado oposto ao dele.

Ele bufa entediado e se deita no duro e incômodo sofá, fechando os olhos, esperando que o sono venha lhe agraciar. Mas passados cinco minutos, viu que não conseguiria dormir, pois a carinha tristonha da bela Tenente não saía da sua cabeça.

Devagar, saiu de onde estava, e foi até ela. Percebeu que a garota também não dormiu, pois seus orbes brilhantes estavam abertos, mirando uma direção qualquer. Se agachou em frente à moça, e mesmo se sentindo um imbecil, ele despejou de uma vez.

\- Me desculpa.

Ela sentou-se no futon para o olhar diretamente nos orbes, e ele ainda constrangido, nada diz.

Momo sorri. Na Academia de Shinigamis fez muitas amizades masculinas, e Hitsugaya, seu eterno Shiro-san, também lhe fez companhia por muitas décadas, portanto, sabia que o Arrancar estava sendo sincero, só estava envergonhado em admitir seu erro.

\- Eu… aceito suas desculpas. - suspira e depois lhe dá um singelo sorriso - Me dá agonia te ver deitado num espaço tão desconfortável, e eu só queria...

Ele a calou pondo sutilmente o seu polegar nos lábios finos e delicados, e disse sereno.

\- Já dormi em lugares muito piores do que esse, e acredite, esse sofá velho não vai me derrubar. - pisca com picardia - Amanhã estarei novinho em folha. Boa noite. - seus dedos deslizam pela alva pele da perfeita face da castanha, que fecha os olhos, aproveitando ao máximo o calor daquele contato tão sensível.

Grimmjow volta a deitar-se, cerrando enfim seus orbes, para tentar dormir. Mas o que ele queria mesmo era tomar aquela boca rosada para si, encurralar a doce Tenente, e devorá-la como a presa fácil que era… possuir o virginal corpo dela e marcá-la como sua. Porém isso jamais se daria, pois já não era o mesmo de antes… por mais que a tentação de tê-la ali, tão perto, fosse grande, ela era especial… sentiu isso quando seus olhares se cruzaram pela primeira vez nesta noite. Porém, uma coisa ele tinha certeza: de que ela seria sua, e de ninguém mais.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sentada em uma espreguiçadeira na beira de uma paradisíaca praia, onde bronzeava sua tez branquíssima com os primeiros raios de sol daquela magnífica manhã, Lisa, com seus caríssimos óculos de sol, protegia seus olhos turquesas da claridade, enquanto um sofisticado chapéu de palha cobria a sua cabeça, que ostentava seus negros cabelos soltos, que eram vagarosamente levados pela brisa fraquinha que ali corria.

Estar deitada ali era como um refrigério… uma sensação muito boa de paz a envolvia, e sem sentir, estava sorrindo à toa… sem motivo algum…

Seus pensamentos estavam longe, quando ouviu uma voz lhe chamar. Era uma voz de criança, a qual nunca tinha ouvido, mas que ao mesmo tempo lhe parecia muito familiar.

Sentou-se, e ao tirar os óculos, viu um menininho correndo de braços abertos para si, e este a envolveu em seus pequenos bracinhos, e com um sorriso puro no rosto, a beijou com muito carinho. Ela ficou sem entender o que se passava, mas retribuiu aquele gesto tão desprendido. Olhou para a criança, que tinha os orbes da mesma cor dos seus, mas o restante de suas feições, eram exatamente iguais as de alguém ao qual ela não queria sequer imaginar.

O garotinho, que aparentava ter uns três anos de idade, a olhou com empolgação, e indagou eufórico.

\- Mamãe, o papai falou que vamos passear de barco hoje, é verdade?

Ela arregalou seus orbes e ficou paralisada, sem saber o que dizer… sem saber como reagir ante as palavras daquela criança. Como assim mamãe? Passeio de barco? Papai? De que diabos aquela criaturinha estava falando?

Voltando de sua letargia, ela ia questionar o menino, quando vê uma sombra vindo ao longe. Ela leva as mãos ao alto da testa, para bloquear um pouco a luz do sol que lhe escurecia a vista, e vendo o vulto se aproximar, fica verdadeiramente pasma, estupefata… era ele, Sousuke Aizen, que se achegava, expondo o seu belíssimo corpo, entalhado pelos próprios deuses, vestido somente com uma sunga preta. Carregava uma menina no colo, e esta, que tinha por volta de seis anos de idade, se parecia muito consigo própria, e também lhe sorria alegremente.

O menininho se senta em seu colo, e acena para os dois que estavam vindo, e Lisa quase surta, ali, parada, sem nada entender. Logo Aizen chega, colocando a garotinha no chão, e esta também corre para o colo de sua “mãe”, abraçando apertado à Yadomaru, e lhe beijando a face. A morena fica extremamente confusa, pois sentia uma emoção imensa ao abraçar aquelas crianças, ao mesmo tempo que não reconhecia nenhuma delas de lugar algum. Com um sorriso no rosto, e se sentando ao lado da Vizard, o ex-Capitão fala aos pequenos.

\- Sentem-se ali, perto da babá, e façam um grande e bonito castelo de areia para a mãe de vocês, e então, mais tarde, todos iremos passear de barco, ok?

\- Sim papai! - respondem em uníssono, e vão para perto de uma senhorinha que já levava alguns baldes e outro brinquedos de plástico para fazerem o tal castelo.

À sós com Lisa, ele dá um apaixonado beijo nela, que aos poucos, lhe retribui o gesto. Ao cessar o ósculo, ele acaricia seu rosto, e pergunta.

\- É realmente feliz comigo? - a mira detenidamente em seus olhos - Valeu à pena abrir mão de tudo para viver ao meu lado?

Ela ia responder quando de repente tudo escureceu, e ao abrir seus orbes, estava sentada numa cadeira, em seu quarto na 8ª Divisão, de frente ao seu notebook aberto, onde aparentemente dormia debruçada neste. Do lado deste, seu caderninho preto estava com algumas páginas marcadas, e muitas notas de dinheiro jaziam espalhadas por sobre a mesa, que eram os pagamentos das mercadorias que vendia.

Ainda atordoada, lembrou-se que fazia a contabilidade de seus negócios, pois no dia seguinte iria ao Mundo dos Vivos para trazer somente encomendas de roupas femininas, e ao constatar tal fato, sua cabeça doeu bem fraquinho, como das outras vezes em que sonhou com ele.

Porque estava tendo estes malditos sonhos? E porque, a cada dia que se passava, estes ficavam cada vez mais reais?

Saiu daquela cadeira dura e deitou-se em sua cama, onde fechou os olhos e esperou o sono vir, coisa que não demorou muito a acontecer, pois estava verdadeiramente estafada.

Foi melhor assim, pois não aguentava mais pensar, refletir… sua vida virou um caos, e o único culpado por isso era ele: Sousuke Aizen!

 

Continua…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tenho algumas fanarts que fiz para essa fic em específico, e vcs podem encontrá-las no meu Tumblr https://danimelkuchiki.tumblr.com/ e no meu Pinterest https://br.pinterest.com/danimelgrid/bleach/.


	6. Novas descobertas

No interior de sua tenda, Byakuya revirava-se em seu futon, pois não conseguia dormir de jeito nenhum. Sua discussão com Muguruma o afetou mais do que supunha, e as palavras do platinado para si, esfregando-lhe na cara sua intimidade com a guarda costas de Halibel, não saíam de sua cabeça.

Suava frio imaginando tudo o que foi descrito por Kensei: os beijos lascivos, as mordidas descaradas, os gemidos lânguidos, carregados de luxúria… o corpo feminino se contorcendo, as unhas cravadas na carne, os gritos de prazer que eram emitidos pela fêmea em seus braços… mas, em sua mente, as imagens que visualizava não eram do Capitão da 9ª Divisão e sua Arrancar… as imagens que o faziam perder o sono e a razão eram as dele e de Orihime, que com seus cabelos ruivos suados, caídos por sobre as suas esguias costas, grudava o alvo e escultural corpo em seu peito, onde ele podia sentir as batidas do coração acelerado dela, e de quebra, os bicos duros daqueles suculentos e rosados seios. Tomava a boca dela com devassidão, sentindo todo o gosto adocicado dos lábios bem feitos, que vez ou outra mordiscavam sua tez, seus largos ombros, seu másculo queixo, voltando a morder-lhe a boca e puxava os seus cabelos, enquanto ria baixinho de sua pequena travessura. Rebolava absorta em seu membro, o apertando e sugando, lhe roubando o ar, o bom senso, o juízo…

Foi por tal motivo que a insônia não lhe abandonou, e até o presente momento, não tinha conseguido descansar. Ser achincalhado por seu colega Capitão o fez relembrar que era somente um homem… que não era um deus ao qual todos tinham que temer sem questionar… que ele era solitário, infeliz, e que seu espírito estava doente… carente de carinho, de paixão, de amor…

Desistiu de insistir em algo que não iria ter êxito, e então, levantou-se. Pegou uma fita simples entre os seus pertences e prendeu seus negros cabelos, como em seus tempos de adolescência. Somente vestido com uma calça e com o seu invejável tronco nu à mostra, saiu de seus acampamento e foi andar à esmo.

 

Por alguns bons minutos perambulou dentro dos limites de onde seria o centro da missão, e avistou ao longe, às margens de um pequeno lago, o Vizard com quem discutiu mais cedo, sentado à beira deste, segurando em suas mãos o mesmo aparelho humano que tirou de seu bolso antes do bate boca que se seguiu.

Não sabia bem porquê, mas decidiu se aproximar, e em poucos segundos, já estava atrás do homem, que mesmo distraído com que parecia um jogo na tela da tal engenhoca, percebeu rapidamente a sua presença.

\- Se veio aqui pra continuar a discussão de hoje cedo, digo que perdeu seu tempo. Não vou me rebaixar e me prestar a ficar numa eterna contenda sem sentido contigo. - despeja sem olhar para trás - Tenho mais o que fazer, e inclusive, está atrapalhando o meu jogo, e… - para de falar e soca a grama raivoso - Merda! Viu, me fez morrer, Kuchiki!

O nobre levanta uma de suas sobrancelhas, sem entender que raios o platinado dizia. Deveria ter algo a ver com a buginganga do Mundo dos Vivos que tinha nas mãos. Ainda assim, deu mais alguns passos para perto de seu desafeto, e falou diretamente.

\- Peço que me desculpe pelo episódio lamentável que ocorreu entre nós.

O Vizard arregalou os olhos, e sem disfarçar sua surpresa, indagou ao outro.

\- Bebeu Kuchiki? - deu uma gargalhada - Você só pode estar bêbado ou ter batido a cabeça com muita força pra tá aqui, em pé, na minha frente, me pedindo desculpas.

\- Não, eu não bebi.- apesar de sério, o semblante do moreno está visivelmente mais relaxado - E nem tomei pancada alguma na minha cabeça. Eu só vim fazer o que é certo, pois me excedi, e muito, ao me meter em sua vida pessoal e íntima. Não é de meu feitio fazer acusações tão descabidas. - envergonhado, seu rosto fitou o chão.

\- Sente-se. - aponta um lugar ao seu lado na verdejante grama, e o moreno o faz lentamente - Suas acusações não foram descabidas pois só falou a verdade. Sim, estou tendo um relacionamento com Sung-Sui, e sim, esse é terminantemente proibido pela Sereitei. Então, não tem que se desculpar por isso. Agora, quanto à sua empáfia ao se referir à minha conduta e à minha mulher, aí sim, eu te desculpo, pois pra pisar em seu orgulho e vir se desculpar, é porque está arrependido de verdade. - estende sua mão ao nobre, que retribui o cumprimento - Vamos passar uma borracha nesse assunto, ok?

\- Ok. - Byakuya observa o platinado, que volta a pegar o aparelho e mexer freneticamente nele - O que tanto faz com essa parafernalha humana? - questiona curioso.

\- Ah! Isso é um smartphone, e esse modelo foi lançado há pouco mais de uma semana. Lisa trouxe pra mim anteontem, e estou jogando uma dessas porcarias viciantes que servem para nos distrair numa noite chata de insônia como a de hoje.

\- Entendi… também ficou sem sono?

Sim. - deixa o aparelho de lado, e foca o seu olhar na conversa - Fiquei pensando na minha vida, e no que estava fazendo dela…

\- E o que concluiu? - não era dado á curiosidades, mas Kensei conseguiu intrigá-lo.

\- Concluí que quero ser feliz… mas não viver uma “felicidade conformista”, e sim, vivenciar toda a alegria a que tenho direito. Por isso, direi à Sung-Sui que a amo, e vou pagar pra ver onde toda essa história vai dar.

\- É um ato bem corajoso de sua parte. A maioria das pessoas não se arriscaria assim. - reflete em voz alta.

\- Então somos dois. - Byakuya o mira surpreendido e Kensei ri - Ora, não me olhe assim, pois tu mesmo se casou com uma garota que não tinha nem onde cair morta, e desafiou todo o seu clã para conseguir o que queria. Vai me dizer que isso não foi um ato de coragem?

\- O moreno esboça um sorriso, e agora, era o Vizard quem estava surpreso.

\- Byakuya Kuchiki sorrindo? - ri com gosto - Essa vai ficar pra história. - ri ainda mais e põe as mãos na barriga.

\- Não enche, Kensei. - volta a ficar sério, mas por dentro, estava se divertindo ao ver o outro quase rolar de rir.

Muguruma se acalma, e logo volta à conversa.

\- Falando sério… sei que não é fácil abrir mão do que sempre acreditou como verdade, mas quando os nossos sentimentos estão em jogo, todos os nossos conceitos e preconceitos vão literalmente por terra. Por isso, não me importo com o que possa acontecer daqui pra frente. O que me importa, é ser feliz com a pessoa que amo e que me escolheu para amar.

\- Quero dizer que não vou reportar nada do que houve ao Kyoraku e nem a ninguém mais. Espero que nossas diferenças morram aqui, e que para o bem da nossa missão, possamos nos entender daqui pra frente. - é sincero no que diz.

\- Tá tudo certo. Esquece isso. - escuta seu smartphone vibrar e vê que se trata de uma mensagem de sua “Super Tenente”- Putz… só mesmo aquela louca da Mashiro pra me mandar esse emoji à essa hora… - sua voz soa profundamente entediada.

\- Porque não a trouxe contigo?

\- Porque ela não tá muito afim de ficar aqui na Soul Society por enquanto.

\- Muitos dizem que ela é perdidamente apaixonada por você. - argumenta um tanto curioso.

\- Era. - afirma convicto - E ainda bem que desencanou de mim, pois eu jamais aguentaria o ritmo dela. - dá uma risada sacana - Ela é uma ninfomaníaca, e sinceramente, transar sem descanso não é o que tenho em mente para o resto da vida. - sorri um pouco mais alto - Mas, ela já encontrou alguém que a satisfaz plenamente, e a fez me esquecer de vez.

\- Um humano?

\- Não, um Arrancar. - responde sem hesitar.

\- Vocês Vizards tem um gosto peculiar, pois ouvi dizer que Otoribashi também sai com uma das “Trés Bestias” de Halibel. - observa o nobre.

\- Vai ver que é o nosso Hollow interior falando mais alto, concorda? - ri de canto.

\- Pode ser… - responde pensativo - Acha que devemos fazer de tudo por nossa felicidade, até mesmo passar por cima de nossos conceitos, de nosso orgulho?

\- Você já fez isso Kuchiki… sabe muito bem qual é a resposta. - se levanta e fala cortesmente - Vamos até a minha barraca comer alguma coisa. Lisa trouxe uns doces do Mundo dos Vivos que tenho certeza de que vai gostar, e já que não vamos dormir mesmo…

\- Eu aceito.

E assim, ambos os Capitães fizeram as pazes, e sem mais atritos, fariam o melhor possível para serem exitosos em sua missão em conjunto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O dia amanheceu e os alhos azuis claríssimos da Tenente do 10º Esquadrão doem ao se depararem com a claridade que entrava pela ampla janela do cômodo onde se encontrava. Mesmo com dificuldade, abriu o mais que pôde os seus orbes doloridos, tentando reconhecer o lugar onde estava. O que ela sabia, com toda a certeza, era de que aquele não era seu quarto, e muito menos algum outro de sua Divisão.

Sua cabeça latejou quando enfim conseguiu se sentar, e percorrendo o seu olhar pelo quarto alheio, se surpreendeu positivamente ao ver a decoração deste, que tinha alguns quadros com figuras do que pareciam pessoas de uma época antiga do Mundo dos Vivos, dançando ou cantando, vestidas de modo elegante e discreto. Em um outro lado, havia um aparelho, o qual ela reconheceu como uma vitrola, pois já tinha visto em um museu em um de seus passeios com Orihime por Karakura. No lado oposto, havia alguns instrumentos dispostos na parede, como guitarras, contrabaixos, um saxofone, um trompete e um clarinete, todos em um tom de dourado muito vivo e brilhante, o que fez aumentar a dor em sua têmpora.

Com uma das mãos no alto da cabeça, a ruiva olha para a sua esquerda, e vê o Capitão da 5ª Divisão dormindo de qualquer jeito em uma poltrona. A cabeça dele pendia para o lado e caía por sobre os ombros, suas mãos estavam sobre o seu colo e uma de suas penas estava por sobre um dos braços da poltrona, enquanto a outra jazia estirada, onde seus pés descalços tocavam o chão.

A ruiva piscou seguidamente, sem acreditar no que via. Chegou a pensar em um monte de besteiras, mas percebeu que estava errada em seu julgamento, pois ele estava bem composto, vestido em um quimono de seda num tom de cinza grafite, e ela própria tinha seu shihakushou no seu devido lugar, sem nenhum sinal de que havia sido tirado e recolocado.

Um suspiro de alívio se deu, e ela foi para a beirada da enorme e confortável king-size, onde se sentou bem pertinho do dono do quarto e o observou em seu descanso. Os cabelos dourados tinham umas poucas mechas caídas por sobre o rosto magro, que era iluminado pelos fugazes raios de sol, e um resonar fraquinho escapava de seus lábios entreabertos, que para Rangiku, lhe pareceram bem atraentes.

Mesmo com uma tontura nauseante, ela se pôs de pé, e deu alguns passos em direção ao loiro, e com seus delicados dedos, retirou os fios que cobriam a face do rapaz, e rezou para que ele não acordasse. Abriu um singelo sorriso, pois imaginou que o gentil Capitão a tivesse ajudado em mais uma de suas bebedeiras, e a levado para seus próprios aposentos para evitar que Hitsugaya lhe repreendesse severamente por ter bebido novamente até cair.

Em meio ao seu súbito encantamento, uma dor aguda se deu em sua testa, e dando alguns poucos passos para trás, ela caiu sentada na cama, onde flashs do que aconteceu começaram a ficar bem claros em sua mente. Levou as mãos à boca quando recordou-se de ter chamado Hirako de Gin. Seus olhos marejaram ao recordar-se de que o agarrou, se ajoelhando aos seus pés, quase o induzindo à um ato obsceno num local público. Ficou ainda mais triste e se sentindo um lixo ao ver a imagem de Momo destruída, crendo piamente que havia algo entre os dois. Seu coração se apertou fortemente ao sentir em sua boca o gosto do beijo que roubou de Shinji, declarando seu amor mórbido à um defunto, como se fosse uma adolescente desvairada.

Não suportando saber o quanto de vergonha passou, e o quanto prejudicou à Momo, pois desconfiava que os sentimentos dela por Hirako eram algo além de Capitão e subordinada, a Tenente chorou copiosamente.

Ao escutar algo que lhe pareceu um choro sofrido, Shinji acordou de seu sono, e mesmo com uma baita dor de cabeça, virou-se para a direção de onde vinha o som do pranto, e se deparou com a imagem da belíssima Rangiku se esvaindo em lágrimas.

Ficou de pé e cambaleou um pouco ao dar seus primeiros passos, pois o efeito do álcool ingerido na noite anterior não tinha cessado de vez. Mesmo assim, fez um enorme esforço para enfim sentar-se ao lado de mulher que sofria, e com paciência, falou-lhe calmamente.

\- Não chore Matsumoto… todos nós temos momentos assim, em que parece que tudo vai ruir, mas creia em mim, vai melhorar… eu garanto! - pisca com cumplicidade.

\- Não, não vai ficar melhor! - diz convicta - Eu sou uma medíocre, não consegue enxergar? Não se importa mesmo com o que fiz contigo? O chamei de Gin, quase o estuprei pensando naquele… - não consegue completar a frase, pois volta a chorar em desespero - E pra piorar, fiz minha melhor amiga ter certeza de que sou uma vagabunda, pois dei descaradamente em cima do homem que ela gosta! - despeja em meios à soluços, e o Vizard fica extremamente confuso com o que acabou de ouvir.

\- C-como assim…- pega Rangiku pelos ombros, fazendo ela o encarar - Momo gosta de mim?- indaga ainda sem acreditar.

\- Gosta! - grita exasperada - Ela nunca me disse com todas as letras, mas a conheço bem demais pra saber o quanto ela te admira, e que tal sentimento já ultrapassou e muito as barreiras da amizade e respeito. E eu sou uma monstra! - passa a se socar, se auto agredir - Eu a fiz se decepcionar...eu te beijei chamando por alguém que não valia nada! Te envolvi em toda essa merda que é minha vida fracassada… eu não presto!

Ele a segura com força e a abraça, a estreitando contra seu corpo, esperando que ela se acalmasse.

\- Pare com isso! Todos nós temos nossos momentos de fraqueza, e isso não quer dizer que somos pessoas ruins! O fato de você ter amado o crápula do Gin não te faz um monstro, e beber pra tentar esquecê-lo não te torna uma sem-vergonha. - acaricia suas sedosas mechas, e ela o abraça, onde, sem perceber, desfruta do calor do corpo do belo loiro - Está sofrendo Rangiku… tem que procurar ajuda… se livrar de toda essa culpa que carrega. - a afasta um pouco e lhe dá um vistoso sorriso invertido - Se quiser, posso providenciar tudo o que precisa para dar uma virada em sua vida, e ninguém precisa ficar sabendo. - pisca maroto - Será um segredo só nosso.

Ela o olha admirada. Agiu de forma tão torpe com ele, e mesmo assim, estava disposto a ajudá-la... justo ela, alguém que não merecia coisa alguma…

Acarinhou a face do homem, e sem ter controle do que fazia, seus lábios se uniram aos dele, que arregalou os orbes castanho-acinzentados, pois não esperava por mais um ósculo doce vindo da formosa ruiva. Desta vez ele correspondeu, mesmo que timidamente, introduzindo sua quente língua, pedindo passagem, e submetendo à dela aos seus movimentos precisos e sensuais.

Ela sentiu como se flutuasse… como se o seu mundo outra vez tivesse cores... como se mais uma vez estivesse viva…

Porém o sentimento de profunda culpa novamente a invadiu, e afastando-se dele bruscamente, saiu correndo dali, evadindo-se do quarto do Vizard, que permaneceu sentado na cama, sem entender absolutamente nada do que se passou ali entre eles.

Desistiu de conjecturar situações, e deitou-se, passando nervosamente as mãos pelos fios lisos de seus cabelos. Pensou em Momo e pensou e Rangiku, e suspirou pesadamente. Decidiu em seu íntimo que iria dar um jeito naquela situação estranha… que iria conversar com sua Tenente, mas já não tinha certeza o que falaria exatamente, pois os beijos que trocou com Matsumoto, mexeram severamente com ele… de um jeito que não sabia explicar…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Não eram nem seis da manhã, e Grimmjow e Momo já estavam acordados, sentados na minúscula mesa de sua cozinha, onde tomavam um reforçado asagohan. Bem, pelo menos o azulado comia com ganas tudo o que tinha disposto ali, que ia desde arroz, algas e peixe frito, tradicionais da culinária japonesa, até uma pilha de panquecas que estava regada com bastante calda de caramelo, alguns pães que Orihime sempre levava para ele e Chad no fim de seu expediente na padaria, e uma caixa enorme de cereal matinal. Apesar de toda a zombaria de seus colegas de trabalho ao dizerem que ele tinha um gosto infantil, pois esse tipo de comida era considerada coisa de crianças, ele não se importava nem um pouco: todos os dias, pelo menos duas vezes ao longo destes, comia uma tigela até a boca de cereal com leite, e isso lhe dava um enorme prazer, do qual não abriria mão de jeito algum.

Momo o olhava comer e sorria pra si mesma. Já tinha ouvido falar que gigais despertavam uma fome incomum em seus usuários, mas comprovar isso de perto foi bem interessante. Ela somente comeu um pouco de arroz com peixe, e decidiu provar uma das panquecas feitas pelo Arrancar, que lhe pareceram deliciosas, e comprovou que não só aparência era agradável, mas o sabor também era divino.

\- Huummmm… essas… - o nome lhe fugiu da mente - Como se chamam mesmo?

\- Panquecas. - respondeu com a boca ainda cheia de cereal.

\- Sim, panquecas! - sorriu singela - São muito gostosas! Não tem nada parecido com esse sabor na Soul Society, o que é uma pena… - seu rosto fica um tanto desanimado, mas logo volta à sua habitual e feliz expressão - Aliás, está tudo muito bom! Tem talento para cozinhar, Grimmjow! - fala sinceramente.

Ele a mira um pouco acanhado, pois não estava acostumado a receber elogios, e ver o rosto dela cheio de admiração por si também não o estava ajudando.

\- Obrigado. - responde tentando se concentrar somente na refeição - Fico feliz que tenha gostado. Agora, temos que nos apressar, antes que as pessoas comecem a sair para o trabalho, pois assim ficará difícil abrir o Seikamon sem ser vista.

Hinamori acena em positivo e volta a degustar o seu café-da-manhã.

 

Vinte minutos depois, os dois estavam às margens do rio, e Momo retira a sua zanpakutou da bainha, e com um rápido movimento, abre o portal que a levaria para o Sereitei. Antes de seguir seu caminho, a castanha fica de frente à Grimmjow, e o olha detenidamente. Uma suave brisa faz seus médios cabelos dançarem, pois estes estavam soltos, e o rapaz, com um gesto terno, leva as duas mãos à estes, os prendendo de um jeito despojado, e ela sente um pequeno tremor percorrer seu corpo, devido aos toques quentes das ásperas mãos do Espada.

Ele sente que mexeu com ela, e se aproxima ainda mais do delgado corpo da moça, que não evita esse estreitamento. Ao contrário: tudo o que ela almejava era que ele chegasse cada vez mais perto de si.

Com a voz empostada, ele desce seu rosto próximo ao dela, e fala com um tom levemente sedutor.

\- Se cuida, Tenente. Não deixe a tristeza tomar conta desse lindo rosto, pois seu sorriso é dos mais bonitos que já vi na minha vida inútil. - dá um beijo rápido na bochecha dela - Se sentir saudades minhas, ou simplesmente quiser conversar, desabafar, sabe onde me encontrar, ok?

\- Ok… - a voz feminina sai como um fiapo - Eu… venho te ver, pois vou sentir sua falta. - a frase escapou sem que notasse, e tenta concertar - Quer dizer, eu fico muito agradecida pelo que fez por mim e… - não terminou de falar, pois um beijo cheio de desejo calou seus lábios, e a língua do azulado se mesclou à dela, enroscando-se como se fossem íntimos à tempos… como se fossem amantes de um vida inteira...

Ela não resiste à quentura que lhe invadia, e suas mãos se enveredam pelos cabelos bagunçados do rapaz, que a traz para mais junto de si, envolvendo o franzino corpo com seus fortes braços, sentindo todo o ardor que dele emanava. Sentia o cheiro da excitação dela, da libido que exalava de seus poros, e estava à ponto de enlouquecer, de tomá-la ali mesmo… de fazê-la sua...

Aos poucos quebrou o contato, a afastando de perto de seu corpo, pois não queria que ela se assustasse com sua repentina ereção. Se aprumou, e depois acariciou a face atordoada dela. A achou linda desse jeito tão entregue, e por mais que demorasse, decidiu que iria tirar quem a fez sofrer de seu coração, pois este só teria espaço para si, e para ninguém mais.

Ela dedilha a mão que lhe tocava a face, e a beija em seguida. Se vira para o portal, e dá alguns passos para dentro deste. Volta o seus cintilantes orbes para o Arrancar e fala docemente.

\- Esse foi o meu primeiro beijo e por mais que até ontem não fosse mais que um desconhecido, sinto que não poderia ter sido beijada por ninguém mais além de ti. Eu… vou voltar, e espero que até lá, não tenha se esquecido de mim. - continua a caminhar pra dentro do Seikamon, quando escuta a voz do homem ressoar bem alto.

\- Estarei te esperando. Não duvide disso.

Ao terminar de falar, o portal se fecha e ele volta a ficar sozinho. Anda à esmo pelas ruas da cidade, e fica a pensar em sua vida. Nunca foi de levar suas emoções à sério, até porque o que sempre sentiu dentro de si foi raiva, ressentimento e destruição. Mas estava num processo de mudança, tentando dar um novo rumo à sua vida, um real sentido para a sua existência, e quem sabe Momo seria o que faltava para ver o mundo de outra forma? Pra ver a vida por um outro prisma?

Continuou a caminhada até seu local de trabalho, porém, o que nem ele, e nem a Tenente sabiam, era que um certo alguém, que estava passando pela beira do rio bem na hora em que ela seguia para a Soul Society, os viu juntos, trocando aquele beijo que, para o inusitado espectador, sugeria que o Arrancar estava querendo se aproveitar da ingenuidade de Hinamori, e isso, ele não iria permitir, pois tinha a castanha na mais alta conta, desde os tempos em que estudaram juntos na Academia de Shinigamis.

O observador resolveu confrontar o Espada, e saber exatamente o que ele queria com sua doce e inocente amiga.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lisa estava no balcão de uma famosa loja de departamentos, com o seu smartphone na mão, utilizando a calculadora deste, fazendo inúmeras contas e averiguando em seu caderninho se havia pego todos os itens que estavam ali anotados.

Colocou o aparelho no decote de sua blusa, e indo até a cesta oferecida pelo estabelecimento, e que se encontrava no chão, ela tirava peça por peça desta, conferindo se os pedidos eram exatamente como especificado em suas anotações.

\- Hummmm…. sutiã meia-taça tamanho m, preto, todo rendado… - olha a lingerie e volta a conferir o caderno - Encomenda da Rangiku, assim como essa tanga preta, os óculos Ray Ban, e esse vestido estampado da Lacoste… - suspirou filosófica - Meu Deus… fico pensando em como essas roupas conseguem entrar na Ran… - volta a ficar pensativa - São todas um ou dois números menores que o que ela realmente veste. - dobra as roupas com cuidado e as põem de volta na cesta - Mas isso não é problema meu. Cada um sabe de si, e se ela me paga direitinho… não tenho o que questionar.

Depois dessa breve reflexão sobre a silhueta de sua colega, a Vizard continua a checar todas a peças, e conclui que tudo o que fora encomendado estava ali. Sorriu satisfeita e foi até o balcão, onde colocou suas compras em cima deste, retirando os itens para facilitar o trabalho da caixa, que já era sua velha conhecida, pois quase sempre adquiria os pedidos de seus clientes naquela loja.

Sorriu para a jovem loira que passava suas compras com simpatia, e lembrou-se que mais tarde tinha que ir ao sexy-shop, pois os pedidos para esse tipo de item quase que triplicaram nos últimos quinze dias, e Kukkaku já estava surtando com as reclamações quanto à demora para repor tais mercadorias na lojinha que ambas tinham em sociedade.

Distraída, nem percebeu que a caixa já tinha terminado de passar o leitor nas peças, e junto com uma assistente, guardava todas as compras em um monte de sacolas, que deveriam ser umas doze no total.

Revirou os olhos, pois isso tudo iria ser bem pesado de carregar, mas, nada que uma corrida de táxi não resolvesse. Virou-se para a a gentil jovem que lhe atendia, e falou tranquila.

\- Só um instante que vou pegar o meu cartão… - revira dentro da bolsa, e se amaldiçoou mentalmente por esta ser sempre tão bagunçada - Eu só preciso tirar algumas coisinhas e…

\- Não precisa senhorita Yadomaru. Aquele senhor ali já pagou suas compras.

A morena custou a acreditar no que ouvia. Quem diabos pagaria suas compras, ainda mais assim, do nada?

Ao se virar para ver quem era o estranho que lhe fez esse favor tão inusitado, esbarrou em alguém, e ao levantar seu rosto, abriu desmesuradamente seu orbes turquesas, verdadeiramente espantada ao se deparar com ele…

\- Gostou da surpresa? - indagou o belo castanho, que exibia um belo cartão ilimitado em suas mãos.

 

Continua…


	7. à ponto de ceder

\- Aizen… - um murmúrio incrédulo escapava pelos lábios da morena.

\- Sim, sou eu mesmo. - dá o seu mais charmoso sorriso.

\- Que diabos faz aqui, e com que dinheiro pagou por todas essas coisas? Pelo que eu saiba, nunca trabalhou na vida! - sua voz começa a se alterar, chamando a atenção de alguns clientes que estavam na loja.

\- Ora Lisa… - ele dá alguns passos se aproximando ainda mais da Vizard - Esse não é um assunto para tratarmos aqui, concorda? - indaga tranquilamente, enquanto a jovem vê que as pessoas ainda olhavam para os dois.

\- Tem razão… discutiremos isso depois… - se vira para a atendente, e fala com seriedade - Por favor, estorne todo o valor gasto por esse senhor em minhas compras. - volta seu olhar para o castanho - Não vou aceitar favores seus!

Ele vai até o balcão e brinda a confusa moça do caixa com mais uns de seu sedutores sorrisos.

\- Não faça nada do que a senhorita Yadomaru diz, pois ela está um tanto nervosa… - volta a olhar pra Vizard - Sabe como é… briga de namorados. Mas logo logo essa raiva vai passar. - pisca para ela, que sente um tique se dá em seu olho direito.

\- Ora seu… - ia xingar mas desiste, com medo de novamente chamar a atenção dos demais.

\- Tome. - coloca o cartão ilimitado na mão da ex-Tenente - Esse é seu, e pode gastar com o que achar melhor.

\- Não posso aceitar. - o põe de volta nas mãos do castanho, que não se manifesta - Não quero nada que venha de ti.

\- Lisa… fica tão linda quando está zangada… - toca o rosto dela com delicadeza, e ela sente seu corpo estancar no mesmo instante - Creio que essas peças vão te deixar um pouquinho mais contente. - tira de uma cesta que estava em cima do caixa um vestido vermelho casual da Banana Republic, um peep toe Louboutin também vermelho com aplicações em renda preta, e um estojo belíssimo, que ao ser aberto por ele, revelou um maravilhoso conjunto de colar e brincos de pérolas da Tiffany.

A Visard não sabia o que pensar de tudo aquilo. Claro que achou todas aquelas peças lindíssimas e de extremo bom gosto, mas não conseguia entender qual era o intuito dele em lhe dar coisas tão caras, e também em pagar suas compras, que não saíram exatamente em conta. Achou que ele a estava tomando como uma imbecil, pois depois de um monte de sonhos, visões, ou sabe-se lá que nome dar ao que acontecia consigo ao longo desses dias, agora ele aparecia na maior cara-de-pau para lhe perturbar ainda mais o juízo? E passando uma imagem de bom moço, a qual ambos sabiam que era uma mentira deslavada?

Olhando para ele com a cara emburrada, Lisa diz convicta.

\- Não vou experimentar. Desista Aizen. - vai para o caixa pegar suas compras, e vê as duas atendentes com as carinhas chorosas.

\- Senhorita Yadomaru, vai ter coragem de desprezar presentes tão especiais por causa de orgulho? - a loira usa um tom quase repreensivo.

\- O que quer que ele tenha feito, dá pra ver que está muito arrependido… dê-lhe uma chance. - a outra suspira como se estivesse torcendo por um casal de protagonista de novelas.

Lisa revira os olhos, pois as duas tontas não sabiam da missa a metade. Porém, elas não tinham culpa por pensarem que ele é uma espécie de príncipe encantado, pois o miserável estava atuando perfeitamente, dando banho de interpretação em muito ator profissional.

Se sentindo derrotada, a morena pega das mãos do ex-Capitão as peças de roupa e o estojo com as jóias, e vai para o provador ao lado experimentá-las.

 

Cinco minutos depois, A Visard abre a cabine, e fala entediada.

\- Satisfeito Sousuke?

Um sorriso que pareceu bastante sincero se abriu nos lábios do castanho, e Lisa se sentiu estremecer ante esse gesto. Jamais pensou que ele pudesse olhá-la de um jeito tão genuíno, tão verdadeiro…

Senti-lo se chegar a si não estava ajudando, e quando ele tocou de leve a sua orelha, para admirar o brinco de pérola rosé, tudo ficou muito pior… suas pernas fraquejam, e teve que escorar-se na parede para não desmoronar de vez.

Ele percebe que ela não se sente bem, e a pega pelos braços, para depois estreitar o corpo feminino contra o seu. Acariciou as costas nuas, dado o decote do vestido, e seu rosto se uniu à lateral do rosto dela, onde falou bem baixinho.

\- Está linda… perfeita… - suas mãos agora tiram um pouco da franja que caía por sobre o rosto - Não há com o que se preocupar. Se cair, estarei aqui, pra te levantar…- com as pontas dos dedos ergue o rosto dela para que encare o seu - Sempre poderá contar comigo… - sela seus lábios aos dela com sutileza e carinho.

Yadomaru é invadida por um misto de fortes emoções. Sentia a mais pura honestidade em cada gesto e palavra dita, mas um ódio mortal a invadia pois sabia que tudo era falso, tudo era um grande embuste… ele a estava tentando enganar, ludibriar… só não sabia com que intenção.

Se afastou dele, e sem nada dizer, o empurrou para longe de si e fechou a cabine. Depois de um bom tempo, e com os orbes turquesas rasos d’água, ela saiu de lá e jogou tudo o que tinha na mão em cima dele, e saiu correndo da loja. Seu desespero era tanto, que nem a sua bolsa e as suas compras ela levou, ficando tudo no chão da mesma.

As atendentes ainda gritaram por Lisa, na vã tentativa que ela pudesse voltar, mas foi inútil. Aizen faz um sinal para as moças pararem, e depois diz com simpatia.

\- Não se preocupem. Ela só está magoada. - pega o seu cartão e dá a uma delas - Vou levar tudo o que ela experimentou, e por favor, coloquem numa embalagem bem elegante. E pode deixar que eu entrego as compras dela.

As moças concordam e logo fazem o que ele pediu.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sentada num banco de uma pracinha, perto de onde era a loja de departamentos, Lisa secava suas lágrimas e tentava se acalmar do turbilhão de emoções que sentiu em poucos segundos. Já viveu inúmeras situações regadas à diferentes sensações e impressões com muitas pessoas ao longo de sua existência, e aprendeu a lidar com seus diferentes jeitos de agir, de se portar, de partilharem o que de melhor possuíam, mas ninguém, em nenhum desses cenários vividos, a fez tremer e vacilar como Aizen fez com ela à pouco.

Se amaldiçoou por ser fraca, se mortificou por ter, nem que fosse por aqueles ínfimos segundos, se deixado levar por sua lábia e malícia disfarçada de candura. Se sentiu uma perfeita idiota… uma completa imbecil…

À sua frente tinha um lago, e ainda controlando o pranto que insistia em cair, ficou observando as muitas aves que ali nadavam tranquilas, pois achou que isso acalentaria seu espírito. Ledo engano… ao reparar com mais cuidado nas criaturas que por lá flutuavam, notou que a maioria o fazia em pares. Era assim com os patos, os marrecos, os gansos, os elegantes cisnes… todos tinham sua cara-metade, e isso a deixou ainda pior, pois parecia que os bichos resolveram se aliar à Aizen e conspirar contra ela, testando assim, sua sanidade mental.

Suspirou derrotada, e já ia se levantar para sair daquele lugar que começava a deprimi-la, quando olhou pro lado, e não evitou soltar um sorriso seco em meio ao rosto choroso que ainda reluzia em seu rosto, com a cena inimaginável que seus orbes testemunhavam: o ex-Capitão da 5ª Divisão carregando um monte de sacolas nas mãos, como se fosse um mero motorista de madame.

Sem se importar com a risada debochada de Yadomaru, ele colocou as bolsas no chão e sentou-se ao lado da morena, que não desviou o seu olhar do dele, e falou sarcástica.

\- Jamais imaginei ver o Todo-Poderoso Aizen carregando sacolas como um mortal qualquer. Tudo isso é pra tentar me impressionar? - encosta no banco e se deixa escorregar neste, visivelmente cansada - Saiba que quase conseguiu… quase.

\- Assim ofende minha inteligência, minha querida. Não usaria algo tão simplório para chamar sua atenção. - rebate naturalmente.

\- Mas saiba que a sofisticação reside na simplicidade, ou não conhece essa máxima?

\- Claro que conheço, mas você não é uma mulher que se impressiona facilmente, então, prefiro outros tipos de ações para que me faça notar aos seus olhos. - mantém seus orbes castanhos fixos nos dela.

\- Que tipo de ações acha que vai me deslumbrar? Pagar minhas contas? Me dá um cartão ilimitado como se eu fosse sua esposa, amante ou algo do tipo? Me presentear com jóias e roupas caras? - volta a mirar o lago e bufa raivosa - Tais artifícios não me enchem os olhos…. não vai conseguir seus objetivos tentando me comprar!

\- Não quero comprá-la… quero conquistá-la, e se não acertei dessa vez, tentarei de novo, e mais uma vez, até que consiga você pra mim. - sua voz transmite franqueza.

\- Porque eu? - grita exasperada - Porque cismou comigo? Está aqui no Mundo Humano, e pelo visto, cheio da grana. Pode ter a mulher que quiser, que combine com a sua canalhice e arrogância, que esteja à altura de tão “iluminado e privilegiado intelecto”, e porque cargas d’água você quer a mim? - se levanta e o encara cheia de cólera - Sou sua inimiga! Aliás, minto: tu é meu inimigo! Um desgraçado que me expulsou de onde eu vivia, que arruinou a minha vida e a dos meus amigos, que quase tentou acabar com tudo o que existe por puro capricho! Um miserável que nem era digno de estar vivo, quanto mais de estar perambulando por aí, como se fosse gente decente! - ele se levanta, ela se aproxima mais, levando o seu indicador bem perto do rosto dele - Porque me fez sonhar contigo por todos esses dias? Se é que foram realmente sonhos… se não fez alguma artimanha pra me enredar, pra me envolver nos seus delírios sórdidos!

\- Não sei do que está falando. - é só o que ele diz, até sentir um sonoro tapa esbofetear sua face.

\- Eu te odeio… - ela sussurra enquanto Sousuke põe a mão no local atingido - Odeio o modo como joga comigo… odeio como me deixa vulnerável, como me deixa suscetível às suas vontades… - volta a derramar doloridas lágrimas - Odeio sentir que estou cedendo, que estou prestes a ruir, desabar… acha justo, depois de todos esses anos vir me atormentar? Tirar minha paz? - dá alguns passos para longe dele e fala altiva - Não venha atrás de mim… não vai conseguir o que quer! - continua a sua caminhada, e o homem somente a observa em seu andar.

Se senta no banco e olha para as compras que novamente foram deixadas de lado. Volta o seu mirar para a mulher, e estes se perdem em sua silhueta, até esta desaparecer de sua vista. Seu rosto permanece sem expressão alguma, mas tinha em sua mente uma única certeza: Lisa iria ser sua.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Por mais de uma hora andou sem destino, sem rumo… estava mergulhada em sua tristeza, em seu desespero e infelicidade, sentindo na pele o calor do olhar pretensioso e ostensivo de Aizen, sentindo sua carne ser cortada e estilhaçada por dentro ao se culpar e condenar por sentir-se envolvida por seu charme e fascínio. Suas pernas enfim cansaram, e resolveu voltar para o lugar que lhe deu abrigo, que foi e sempre seria o seu lar enquanto estivesse viva: o velho armazém abandonado.

Chegando lá foi direto ao quarto de Love, que estava viajando em um trailer por todo o Japão na companhia de uma hippie doidona que conheceu numa das Comic Con que ele adorava participar, e abrindo uma das portas de seu guarda-roupas, foi diretamente onde estavam as caríssimas bebidas que ele colecionava, e as levou todas consigo para o seu quarto, onde o trancou, e ligou o seu aparelho de som no último volume, o sintonizando em uma estação de rádio que só tocava músicas românticas e depressivas.

Ao som de Total Eclipse on the Heart, Lisa literalmente virava uma garrafa de vodka, e depois chorava, indo até os muitos objetos e pequenos móveis que tinha, os espatifando com toda força no chão. Em seguida voltava a sentar-se em sua cama e a beber ainda mais, quando notou que havia terminado de ingerir toda a bebida daquela garrafa, indo logo para a seguinte, que era de um famoso whisky 12 anos, sorvendo o líquido ambarino como se água fosse.

Aquilo fez sua garganta arder mais do que o normal, e sua cabeça doeu consideravelmente e tudo ao redor girou como se estivesse em um desses estúpidos brinquedos de parques de diversão. Ainda assim, achava pouco para o que se atreveu a sentir algo tão íntimo por ele… queria se punir, se auto-castigar, e tudo que pudesse fazer contra si própria seria pouco, tudo o que pudesse fazer para tirá-lo de sua mente era válido, pois não suportaria aceitar que…

Não tolerando nem mesmo seus pensamentos, ela joga a garrafa contra a parede, e essa se quebra em mil pedaços, levando a bela morena a se valer de outra bebida para aplacar sua dor, sua angústia. Sabia que iria conseguir apagar tudo de sua memória… não… ela não tinha certeza de mais nada em sua vida…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No centro de Karakura, o dia de trabalho de Grimmjow corria sem maiores problemas, e treinava arduamente um novato que iria estrear naquele fim de semana no Glory, evento específico para lutadores de kickboxing. Tentava tirar o melhor do moleque, mas este era presunçoso e metido, o que era péssimo para quem almejava ser um lutador de alto nível. Lembrava muito à ele mesmo em seus tempos de Hueco Mundo, por tal motivo, se forçava a botar alguma coisa que prestasse na cabeça desse infeliz, para que não terminasse sua vida como um fracassado feito ele.

Exausto, o azulado dispensa o jovem atleta, o mandando para o vestiário, a fim de tomar uma ducha, pois a vontade que tinha mesmo era de enforcar o tal garoto, mas, prometeu a si mesmo que iria se segurar. Então, foi para um dos muitos bebedouros do lugar, e enchendo sua garrafinha, tomou uns bons goles de água gelada.

Encostou-se em uma das paredes e seus pensamentos tomaram uma outra direção, bem mais agradável do que aquela rotina entediante que vivia… pensava em Momo, no beijo que trocaram, e de como ela retribuiu tão docemente suas carícias, seu afeto. Ela não era nem de longe o tipo de garota que gostava. Sempre preferiu as mais voluptuosas e maliciosas, pois essas, em sua cabeça, eram mais fáceis de cair em seus encantos e levar para a cama. Mas como seu profético amigo Quincy sempre lhe dizia, quando encontrasse a pessoa certa, não veria mais nada além dela, e tudo o que anteriormente pensava e acreditava cairia em descrédito. E foi o que aconteceu: estava rendido ante a beleza singela de uma garota franzina, baixinha, que tinha um jeitinho delicado e sutil, como uma princesa de contos infantis.

Ainda estava divagando quando sentiu alguém lhe puxar pela regata, e logo seu corpo bateu violentamente contra a parede, sendo que seu agressor ainda o mantinha seguro, pois sentia que seus pés não tocavam o chão.

\- Que quer com a Momo? Responde desgraçado!

O azulado não era de temer a nada e nem à ninguém, porém, se limitou a ficar parado e sorrir de canto, cheio de deboche ao contestar quem o pressionava.

\- Pelo que eu saiba, o nome da sua mulher é outro. - ri anasaladamente - Não acha que ela ficaria chateada em te ver se metendo na vida de outra garota?

\- Não muda de assunto, seu cretino! - grita ainda mais raivoso - Momo não é uma garota qualquer! É minha amiga, e vou protegê-la a qualquer custo, principalmente de caras safados como você!

\- Me solta, Renji! - empurra o outro, que se afasta, e se põe na defensiva - Não vou magoar a Momo, fique tranquilo! Eu… - hesita em falar - Eu… gosto dela...

O ruivo pisca bastante os olhos, pois não acreditava no que acabava de escutar.

\- Você o quê? - volta a avançar pra cima do Arrancar - Vou arrebentar essa sua cara, seu cínico filho da puta!

Ia dar um murro bem dado na face do Espada, quando uma forte mão segurou a sua, e outra voz, do lado oposto onde estava, lhe chamou a atenção.

\- Ei! Que porra é essa Renji? - indaga Ichigo, que vinha trazendo duas sacolas nas mãos, enquanto Chad segurava fortemente os punhos do Tenente.

\- Esse… - se solta do agarre do gigante - Esse desgraçado tava beijando a Momo hoje cedo, e eu não vou deixar ele enrolar a coitada, trepar e depois jogar fora! Isso nunca! - esbraveja colérico.

\- E quem disse que ele vai fazer isso? - Uryuu, que vinha trazendo uma pasta nas mãos, diz calmamente - Não pode julgá-lo assim, pois ele pode muito bem ter se apaixonado por ela, afinal de contas, qualidades não faltam para Hinamori.

\- Até parece que não conhecem esse babaca! Sabem muito bem que mulheres pra ele não duram mais do que um noite. Não vou permitir que ele faça o mesmo com a Momo! - retruca ainda nervoso.

\- Meta-se com a sua vida, e cuide da sua mulher, que da minha vida com a Momo cuido eu! - empurra o tatuado com bastante força, querendo chamá-lo pra briga - Gosto dela, e ela será minha, entendeu?

\- Seu… - Abarai já ia avançar contra ele de novo, quando Ichigo o impede.

\- Para com isso! Veio pra conseguir a vaga na recepção, e se o chato do Ando te ver arrumando encrenca com um dos funcionários, não terá nem chance de fazer a entrevista. - o afasta ainda mais de Grimmjow, e fala em tom apaziguador - Esfria a cabeça, e toma uma água.- mira o seu enorme amigo - Chad, pega uma água gelada pra ele, por favor!

\- Certo. - o moreno vai até o bebedouro e enche dois copos do gélido líquido: um para Renji e outro para o Arrancar - Tomem. - estende ambos os copos para ambos os homens, que aceitam a gentileza, mas continuam se entreolhando enfurecidos.

\- Agora, que já estão mais sossegados… - Uryuu dá a pasta para o ruivo de longos cabelos - Aqui está seu currículo, e acho bom melhorar essa cara, pois daqui à cinco minutos começa a sua entrevista.

\- Exato. - diz Ichigo, que dá uma das bolsas que trazia para o Espada, e a outra para Chad - Com toda essa confusão me esqueci de entregar os suplementos que encomendei pra vocês. São importados e de primeira qualidade, e se seguirem à risca as instruções, vão sentir uma melhora significativa nos seus rendimentos físicos, e o cansaço também irá diminuir. - sorri contente por ajudá-los.

\- Valeu Ichigo - agradece o monossilábico moreno.

\- Obrigado Kurosaki. - Grimmjow range entre os dentes.

\- Bem, acho que faltando três minutos, dá pra treinarmos um pouco o que vai dizer na sua entrevista… - o Quincy não termina de falar, pois foi interrompido por um estrondoso grito.

\- Para tudo!!!!!! - um sujeito magro, parcialmente calvo, baixinho, vestido de blusa social rosa e calça jeans lavagem clara, desce as escadas do segundo andar em polvorosa - Que bofe escândalo é esse???

Grimmjow e Chad reviram os olhos de tédio, pois o sócio minoritário e gerente da academia era sempre indiscreto e chamativo, e só gostava de contratar homens e mulheres considerados lindos para o seu quadro de funcionários.

\- Esse é o amigo que indiquei para entrevista. - diz Yasutora seriamente.

\- E que amigo… - rodeia o Tenente como um felino e o olha de cima abaixo, o que gera risadinhas discretas dos demais presentes - Alto, bombadinho, tatuado, cabeludo e com pinta de modelo… bem do jeito que eu queria! Parabéns… - lhe estende a mão, querendo saber o nome do ruivo.

\- Renji - retribui o cumprimento visivelmente constrangido - Renji Abarai.

\- Ui!!! Abarai… isso soa bem forte! Que luxo! - bate palminhas eufórico - Parabéns Abarai, o emprego é seu! Pode vir comigo até o escritório para acertamos os detalhes de sua contratação. - pisca sem vergonha alguma.

\- Sim, mas Uryuu pode vir conosco? - chama o moreno, pois não confiava em ficar sozinho com aquele cara estranho, e o Quincy fecha o semblante diante das risadas debochadas dos três que iriam ficar - É que eu não entendo nada desses detalhes trabalhistas, e o Ishida vai me ajudar com isso. - fala um tanto nervoso, mas não mentia de todo, pois não entendia nada das leis de trabalho do Mundo dos Vivos.

\- Claro que pode! Dois bofes ao invés de um só é sempre um colírio para as minhas lindas vistas! Por favor, me acompanhem!

E assim, os amigos vão para o escritório, enquanto Chad, Ichigo e Grimmjow se acabam de tanto rir, imaginando a tortura que seria para os dois que subiram ficar aturando as cantadas baratas de Ando por tanto tempo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Em frente à um mirante, no alto da maior montanha de Karakura, o castanho ex-Capitão estava sentado no capô de sua luxuosa Mitsubishi Eclipse branca, olhando para o mar, que com suas ondas, iam e vinham placidamente até a areia branquinha, e depois recuavam lentamente. Acompanhando esse vagaroso movimento, sua mente se põe a pensar… a pensar em Lisa, em seu olhar cheio do mais puro mistério, em seu cheiro adocicado que o fazia viajar por tolas conjecturas, em sua pele alva e cálida que faziam seu sangue ferver, seu espírito se sentir mais vivo…

Claro que para ele tudo começou como um jogo, uma forma de passar o tempo e acabar com a monotonia que sua vida tinha se tornado, mas, quanto mais próximo à ela, quanto mais a conhecia, mais sabia que tinha algo a ser desvendado, mais sabia que tinha que desbravar os enigmas que se escondiam dentro da mente e espírito daquela magnífica e intrigante mulher.

Ao ver o céu se alaranjar, levantou-se de onde estava, e entrou em seu potente carro esportivo, onde na parte de trás deste, estavam todas as compras feitas por Yadomaru.

Dando a partida neste, se dirigiu para o velho Quartel General dos Vizards.

Havia chegado o momento de encarar Lisa de frente.

 

Continua...


	8. Cicatrizando feridas... abrindo outras

As primeiras estrelas despontavam no céu, quando Sousuke chegou ao velho armazém e estacionou seu luxuoso carro de frente à ele, mais especificamente, à janela de Lisa. Todo o lugar estava na mais completa escuridão, somente tinha um vestígio de luz, e este vinha justamente dos aposentos da Vizard. Seu olhar se voltou para cima quando ouviu o estouro de mais uma garrafa contra a parede, e ainda dentro de seu automóvel, balançou negativamente a cabeça. Não precisaria ser um gênio para adivinhar que o local deveria estar destruído, e que, provavelmente, ela estaria alcoolizada além da conta.

Sereno, saiu de seu Mitsubishi, e pegou as compras que estavam no banco traseiro, e sem muito se preocupar se teria mais alguém além de Yadomaru em casa, adentrou a antiga construção, onde silenciosamente, foi para o quarto da morena.

Chegando ao terceiro andar, ele escuta a voz da mulher, que cantarolava alto alguma canção que ele não conseguiu identificar, até porque a fala dela não era algo entendível, reforçando suas suspeitas quanto ao fato dela estar embriagada. Ao abrir a porta, se viu diante de um lugar quase que totalmente avariado, com várias garrafas de bebidas quebradas, e muitos cacos de vidro espalhados pelos chão. O som se encontrava no volume máximo e Lisa estava de costas para si, ajoelhada na cama bagunçada, com a roupa que usava mais cedo quase em farrapos, sua trança parcialmente desfeita, segurando uma garrafa de Contini como se fosse um microfone, cantava enlouquecida a mesma música que tocava na rádio.

\- ‘Cause I am lost, living inside myself, living inside this hell, living outside your love… - toma mais um longo gole da bebida alcóolica , e volta a cantar quase que em delírio - I am lost, somewhere inside my own dreams, afraid of what life really means, living without of love… - para de cantar e chora convulsivamente.

O castanho observa a cena e nada diz. Põe as bolsas que trouxe em cima da penteadeira, que ainda estava intacta, e nota que o armário onde ela guardava seus “brinquedos” também permanecia intocado, fato que o incomodou um pouco. Ao dar mais alguns passos, desligou o aparelho de som, e feito isso, Lisa imediatamente parou de chorar e olhou para trás, vendo o belo e garboso Aizen ali, de pé, bem no meio do seu quarto.

Um sentimento de fúria tomou conta da jovem, que num rompante, jogou a garrafa que estava em suas mãos na direção dele, que com seus reflexos em perfeita ordem, desviou-se com facilidade da agressão. Inconformada em não ter tido êxito, ela conseguiu dar um shunpo não tão veloz, mas que a pôs de frente à ele, onde ela desferiu um tapa na face do rapaz com toda a sua força, e gritou impetuosa.

\- Sai daqui, seu canalha! - deu alguns passos cambaleantes, e grunhiu quando sentiu alguns cacos que estavam no piso perfurarem os seus pés - Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr… que ódio! Culpa sua! - olhou para seus pés que sangravam sem parar.

Ainda em silêncio, o ex-Capitão a coloca por sobre os ombros, e mesmo sob os protestos violentos desta, a leva para o banheiro que tinha em seu quarto, abre o chuveiro, e com o pulso, se certifica que a água está bem fria, a colocando embaixo desta em seguida.

O corpo feminino treme ao contato com o gélido líquido, mas sua boca não consegue articular mais nada, nem mesmo um xingamento pra aquele pulha que lhe enfiou ali.

Com a cabeça baixa, mal viu quando ele tirou os seus óculos e desmanchou sua trança de vez, deixando os seus longos cabelos livres. As grandes mãos do homem foram ao cropped que ela usava, e com ligeireza o tirou, indo outra vez ao tronco feminino retirar o sutiã branco que ainda a vestia. Porém, a Vizard lhe deu alguns socos no braço, tentando afastá-lo, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi que ele lhe despisse mais rápido, deixando seus alvos seios de fora. Ele agachou-se e com um só puxão, retirou a curta saia e a calcinha que usava, deixando-a completamente nua na frente dele, que foi para perto da pia, onde retirou seu blazer num tom quase creme, o colocando em cima desta, e sem se preocupar com o que a moça pensaria, arregaçou demoradamente as mangas de sua camisa que tinha o mesmo tom do blazer.

Ao terminar, Sousuke volta a se aproximar, e vê que ela está sentada no chão do box. Talvez ela estivesse envergonhada por estar nua, ou por toda a situação em si, mas não se importou com nada disso, pois sentou-se de frente aos pés dela, e impondo suas mãos, fez com que uma reiatsu fraquinha emanasse delas, e estes, que estavam bastante feridos, começaram a cicatrizar imediatamente.

\- Aizen… - sussurra um tanto espantada, olhando diretamente nos castanhos orbes dele - Porque?...

Com o indicador em seus lábios, ele a impede de terminar seu questionamento.

\- Fique aí, embaixo do chuveiro, e demore o tempo que precisar. Vou lá fora arrumar o estrago que fez em seu quarto. Depois volto para ver como está. - se levanta e ao sair, deixa a porta entreaberta.

Ao ver que não tinha mais feridas ou cicatrizes onde se machucou, a ex-Tenente não sabe o que pensar. Essas atitudes gentis e aparentemente desprendidas a estavam confundindo, atordoando. Era tudo muito contraditório… mas era assim que se sentia: perdida, desnorteada, sem rumo…

Decidiu fazer o que ele disse, e ficaria embaixo da água corrente, pois se lembrou do que um conhecido ditado popular dizia, que a água lavava tudo. Quem sabe as águas que caíam por sobre si lavariam seus pensamentos? Quem sabe, lavaria sua mente e seus espírito, que estavam infectados por todo o charme e magnetismo daquele fascinante e desgraçadamente lindo homem…

 

Depois de uns quinze minutos Sousuke reaparece, e Yadomaru continuava onde estava, mas seu corpo tremia devido ao frio que tomava conta dele. O rapaz fecha o registro, e pega uma toalha que estava pendurada num suporte próximo. Com cuidado, a segura pelos braços, a colocando de pé, e com movimentos suaves, seca delicadamente o seu corpo.

Sentir a textura macia da toalha, aliada à sutileza da movimentação do homem a fim de enxugá-la, fez com que Lisa se aquecesse novamente. Mas não era um calor lascivo ou libidinoso, era uma calidez pura, sincera, livre de malícia, pois não notava tais sentimentos maldosos vindos dele. Por mais que não quisesse admitir, naquele momento, ele só queria ajudá-la… só queria tirá-la daquele lamaçal que ela mesma se chafurdou.

Ao terminar de secar as torneadas pernas da Vizard, ele se levanta, e vai para detrás dela, onde passa a enxugar-lhe os longos cabelos negros, que mesmo desgrenhados, eram sedosos ao toque. Sorriu pra si mesmo, pois gostou da sensação de cuidar de alguém… de saber que seus carinhos e atenção se faziam necessários ali… de ver que a mulher que queria pra si precisava de seus cuidados …

Ao avistar um felpudo roupão que jazia próximo ao lavatório, ele o pegou, e vestiu a morena com develo. Ela o mirou e o olhar dele a hipnotizou por alguns segundos, pois não conseguiu desviar-se dele, por mais que tentasse.

O castanho percebeu que Lisa, por pouquíssimo tempo, foi grata ao que ele fez por ela, e com um meio sorriso no rosto, a pegou no colo e a levou para a cama.

Cuidadosamente, a deitou ali, a recostando na cabeceira desta, que estava cheia de muitas almofadas e travesseiros, objetos esses que ele trocou as capas e fronhas, pois todos estavam no chão cheio de cacos quando ele foi arrumar toda aquela balbúrdia.

A morena percorreu o perímetro do quarto com seus orbes turquesas, e se admirou por tudo estar tão limpo e organizado. Claro que muitos objetos foram perdidos como consequência de sua repentina loucura, mas Sousuke fez um ótimo trabalho deixando o lugar impecável, e, infelizmente, tinha que dar o braço à torcer quanto à esse fato.

Ele vai até a penteadeira e pega uma caneca de louça, entregando-a em seguida nas mãos da Vizard.

\- Tome tudo. - a frase não pareceu um pedido.

Ela o mira intrigada.

\- Isso é café?

\- Sim. Achou mesmo que não saberia mexer em algo tão rudimentar como uma cafeteira e preparar essa bebida? - ele vê a cara de paisagem dela e continua sua fala, visivelmente entediado - Vamos, beba. Ouvi dizer que é muito bom para porres homéricos como o que você tomou.

\- Quem disse? Dr. Google? - questionou com um leve sorriso, e ele retribuiu o gesto.

\- Sim, eu li na internet. - seu olhar volta a mesma seriedade de antes - Não faça mais isso. Sabe bem que gigais não foram feitos para ingerir tanto álcool, e que as bebidas humanas são muito mais fortes do que as da Soul Society. Poderia ter entrado em coma por conta disso.

\- Eu sei… - abaixa o olhar com um quase arrependimento nele, e toma todo o líquido de uma vez, quase se engasgando ao fazê-lo - Cof, cof, cof… Eca! Que troço ruim! Não botou açúcar nessa porcaria? - indagou irritada e sua cabeça doeu de forma aguda.

\- Não. No site dizia que era pra tomar ao natural, bem amargo. - se aproxima, retirando a camisa que estava bastante molhada - Se importa?

Lisa engole em seco, e fala fingindo desdém.

\- Por mim…

\- Certo então. - se senta na cama, a puxa para cima de si, se recostando na cabeceira, e ajeitando a mulher em seu colo, a estreitando contra seu peito nu, e acariciando seus cabelos úmidos - Feche os olhos, Lisa. Precisa descansar.

Ela ia protestar, mas se sente repentinamente sonolenta, e seus olhos começam a cerrar-se vagarosamente. Mas antes de cair num sono profundo, ela aproxima seus lábios dos dele, e fala sem muita convicção.

\- Eu te odeio, Sousuke… - as palavras são proferidas com sua boca colada à dele, que aproveita o ensejo, para tomá-la para si lentamente, languidamente, num óculo calmo e singelo.

A bela Capitã adormece em seus braços, e muito graças à reiatsu minimamente calculada que ele desprendia de si. Isso seria bom para que descansasse e acordasse no dia seguinte sem os piores efeitos da ressaca.

Olhou para a janela e admirou o céu cheio de estrelas. Sempre odiou tudo o que era simples, tudo o que era corriqueiro, mas está ali, ao lado de Lisa, era o que mais desejava naquele momento, e tal cenário era algo tão comum, tão fugaz…

Sinal de que alguma coisa também mudava dentro de si. Só não sabia se estava realmente preparado pra isso…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No terraço do edifício da 3ª Divisão, Rose estava sentado em uma cadeira simples de madeira, e calmamente dedilhava seu violão acústico Yamaha, extraindo notas suaves de uma melodia do Mundo dos Vivos, e como espectadora de sua performance, estava Apacci, que sentada no beiral da varanda, apreciava os acordes tocados por seu amado, que com sua voz aveludada, passou a entoar a bonita canção.

 

I look at you all, see the love there that's sleeping

While my guitar gently weeps

I look at the floor and I see it needs sweeping

Still my guitar gently weeps

I don't know why nobody told you

How to unfold your love

I don't know how someone controlled you

They bought and sold you

I look at the world and I notice it's turning

While my guitar gently weeps

With every mistake we must surely be learning

Still my guitar gently weeps

I don't know how you were diverted

You were perverted too

I don't know how you were inverted

No one alerted you

I look at you all, see the love there that's sleeping

While my guitar gently weeps

I look at you all

Still my guitar gently weeps

 

A Arrancar o mirava com suma admiração, pois Otoribashi era um homem sensível, culto, muito diferente de si mesma, que sempre fora impaciente, brigona e questões de finesse nunca foram seu forte. Além de tudo, ele era bonito, elegante, e seus longos e ondulados cabelos loiros a encantavam tanto quanto sua palavras gentis e seus gestos nobres. Estava apaixonada, essa era a verdade. Apaixonada por aquele ser a quem deveria odiar, mas que a conquistou de tal forma, que mataria e morreria por ele, sem ao menos duvidar ou hesitar.

Escutá-lo cantando para si era um grande refrigério, pois em toda sua vida no Hueco Mundo, só o vazio e desolação imperavam em sua rotina, e se não fosse por Halibel, ela, Sung-Sui e Mila Rose estariam mortas há tempos. Conhecê-lo naquele lugar tão inóspito, em meio à uma missão de reconhecimento, lhe reacendeu a esperança de ser feliz um dia, e agora o era. Era a mais feliz das mulheres, e faria de tudo para torná-lo o mais feliz dos homens.

O casal continuava sintonizado e absorto no ritmo da canção, não percebendo que nos arredores do Esquadrão, tinha uma pessoa que os espionava, e que tomada por um ódio mortal ante aquela cena, oprimia os punhos com força, quase cravando suas unhas na própria carne. Essa pessoa era Soi Fon, que grunhia raivosa, se virando, e caminhando à passos largos, ia em direção ao Quartel da 1ª Divisão, onde faria sua milésima queixa à Shunsui Kyoraku, para que este tomasse as devidas providências quanto à essa absurdo que era o relacionamento de um Capitão com uma Arrancar.

\- Bando de miseráveis… como pode trazer essa criatura horrenda para cá? Como pode… - divaga sozinha, fazendo cara de nojo - Tocar intimamente uma mulherzinha dessas… e fazer… sexo, como se isso fosse normal? Que asqueroso! - sente seu corpo todo resetar - Mas isso vai acabar! Se o banana do Kyoraku não der jeito nessa balbúrdia, eu mesma darei! Irei até a Central 46 e...

Não termina de falar pois tem seu braço fortemente puxado, e seu corpo estreitado contra o de alguém bem mais alto, que lhe lança um olhar que era um misto de melancolia e desprezo.

\- Não se atreva a mexer com o Capitão Otoribashi, ou irá se arrepender amargamente. - a voz firme do Tenente a fez tremer inesperadamente.

\- Como ousa me enfrentar? Tu é um mero 2º Posto Kira. Não tem chance alguma em um embate contra mim! - ela desdenha do loiro, que permanece impassível.

\- Isso é você quem acha. Quer mesmo pagar pra ver? - aproxima seu rosto do dela, que momentaneamente, se sente perdida naqueles orbes azuis claríssimos - Não sou Tenente à toa, e tenho meus méritos. Jamais fui desrespeitoso contigo ou com quem quer que seja aqui no Sereitei, mas não vou permitir que prejudique meu Capitão, e muito menos que se intrometa desse modo invasivo na vida íntima dele, fui claro? - sua seriedade assusta a franzina Capitã.

\- Desgraçado… - tenta com o braço livre acertá-lo com um golpe veloz, mas este a segura com firmeza, e a imprensa contra uma árvore próxima, onde seu corpo cola de vez ao dela, e ambos sentem uma calidez sem igual os percorrerem por inteiro.

\- Não faça mais esse tipo de gracinha, pois não sou tão idiota como me pintam por aí. - seu rosto fica a milímetros do dela, e sentir a respiração dele contra a sua pele a faz contrair em sua parte mais íntima, de um jeito que nem sua adorada Yoruichi conseguiu - Por meu jeito calmo e centrado, posso parecer tolo e vulnerável aos olhos dos demais, mas não se engane. Sou tão letal quanto você ou qualquer um da sua Divisão.

\- Pretensioso… - vocifera furiosa - Não tem noção das asneiras que diz. Sabe que desacatar um Capitão é estritamente contra as leis, sujeito à execução, ou se esqueceu disso? - sorri sarcástica - Vai se arriscar a morrer por Otoribashi e sua vagabunda?

Ele a empurra mais violentamente contra a árvore e diz convicto.

\- Vou reformular a sua pergunta, e dirigi-la a ti mesma: será que alguém de seu Esquadrão estaria disposto a morrer por você se não fosse por dever? Tem apreço suficiente de seus subordinados para que eles a defendam com unhas e dentes caso estivesse no lugar de Rose? - ela abaixa a cabeça, pois sabia muito bem qual era a resposta - Sabe que não… sabe que não conta com a empatia e amizade de ninguém aqui, portanto, deixe meu Capitão e sua namorada em paz, senão irá sentir na carne o que um reles 2º Posto como eu é capaz de fazer.

A solta e caminha para longe, deixando a morena arfante e possessa.

\- Isso não vai ficar assim, Kira! - ela grita aturdida, mas ele ignora por completo a ameaça, a deixando bastante frustrada.

Sentiu-se estranha, com uma quentura em seu corpo que jamais tinha experimentado antes. levou a mão até seus lábios, pois quase sentiu os dele os tocando, e ofegou ao imaginar que tal ato pudesse mesmo acontecer. A mão livre tocou o baixo ventre, que ainda se contraia sem controle ao rememorar a voz e o agarre do melancólico Tenente.

Com passos duros, se evadiu dali, com a certeza de que algo esquisito aconteceu… de que Kira e ela ainda se confrontariam mais vezes…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izuru manteve-se firme por todo o tempo de sua discussão com Soi Fon, mas o fato era que estava em brasas, fervendo por dentro com o tão estreito contato que tiveram naquela discussão. Estava ereto, como no dia em que presenciou Rose e Apacci fazendo amor, e seu pênis latejava só em lembrar da respiração arfante da Capitã, e de como os seus pequenos seios se movimentavam depressa ao se sentir encurralada por si. Estes pareciam redondinhos e eram pequenos como os da Arrancar, e se perguntavam se seriam tão apetitosos como os dela, já que Rose se deliciava quase que arrebatado neles.

Riu sozinho pensando em tais sandices, pois até as pedras que rolavam na Soul Society sabiam que Soi Fon era apaixonada por Yoruichi Shihoin, embora esta gostasse, e muito, de homens e não desse a mínima lasca de esperança para a sua ex-subordinada. Mas, o que ele sabia, era que mesmo não tendo interesse em homens, a morena mexeu consigo, e isso o deixou, mesmo que por míseros instantes, um pouquinho mais feliz.

Com o pensamento longe, ouviu um comentário que quase o fez pular de susto.

\- Quem diria que um dia o veria de pau duro. Ainda mais por causa da frígida da Capitã Soi Fon. - ri com gosto da cara atônita do loiro.

\- Renij! - eleva sua voz um pouco zangado - Quer me matar do coração? Que faz aqui?

\- Me alegra que esteja contente em me ver. - debocha o ruivo - Mas, vamos deixar os rapapés melosos de lado, pois o que tenho a falar contigo é sério.

\- Que foi dessa vez, Abarai? - volta a ficar compenetrado.

\- É sobre Momo. Preciso que fique de olho nela.

\- Porque isso agora? - Izuru indaga curioso.

\- Ela tá saindo com o Grimmjow, e sinceramente, não confio totalmente nele. - diz sincero.

\- Como é que é? - questiona abismado - Pensei que Hinamori fosse completamente apaixonada pelo Capitão Hirako.

\- Era o que eu também pensava, até vê-la aos beijos com o Grimmjow hoje cedo. - suspira e volta aos fatos - Tenho que admitir que ele mudou muito, mas, já o vi com muitas humanas e o que sei, é que ele não se apega à ninguém. Então, meu dever como amigo é proteger Momo, nem que mais tarde ela me odeie por isso.

\- Entendo… vou ficar atento, e se algo anormal acontecer, eu te falo. Gosto muito da Hinamori, e não quero vê-la destroçada outra vez. Já não basta o que o desgraçado do Aizen fez com ela… - refletiu sucinto, e logo indagou ao outro - Agora, mudando de assunto, quando voltará de sua licença?

\- Não sei se volto… - o olhou de soslaio - Não decidi o que vou fazer ainda, mas, se tiver mesmo que escolher, provavelmente ficarei no Mundo dos Vivos, com ela…

\- A ama tanto assim, ao ponto de largar tudo o que conquistou aqui?

-Sim. Eu a amo. - responde sem hesitar.

Kira se aproxima e dá um meio abraço em seu amigo Tenente.

\- Te admiro muito por isso, e faço votos que sejam felizes! Pretende conversar com o Capitão Kuchiki sobre isso?

\- Não. - é categórico - Ele não quis me receber em nenhum momento quando pretendia lhe explicar meus argumentos e lhe dar uma satisfação, então, agora que o Comandante Kyoraku me deu essa licença pra refletir no que realmente quero, não vou me rebaixar a falar porra nenhuma com ele. Que morra afogado na sua arrogância! Só vou dirigir minha palavra à ele quando tomar uma decisão definitiva.

\- Concordo com o seu posicionamento, e volto a afirmar que desejo o melhor pra ti e pra sua futura esposa.

\- Obrigado Izuru. Eu aluguei a casa ao lado da de Orihime, e quando tudo estiver ajeitado, darei uma pequena festa só para os amigos, e faço questão da sua presença e a de Hisagi lá. - fica um pouco pensativo - Por falar nisso, cadê ele?

\- Está em missão, junto com o Capitão Muguruma e o Capitão Kuchiki.

\- Sei… quando ele retornar, peça para que fique de olho na Momo também.

\- Sim, eu o farei. - dá um abraço apertado no tatuado e logo segue seu caminho - Até qualquer dia, Renji.

\- Até. E cuidado com o que vai sonhar nessa noite! - ri alto - É capaz de até em sonho a insuportável da Soi Fon querer cortar suas bolas!

Kira joga uma das mãos pra cima, e segue para o seu alojamento, enquanto o ruivo abre um Seikamon com sua zanpakutou pra voltar para o seu novo lar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Já era tarde da noite, e Momo, que havia evitado os terrenos da 5ª Divisão por todo aquele dia, inevitavelmente teria que voltar para lá, a fim de se apresentar ao seu Capitão, e se recolher aos seus aposentos, pois passar um dia inteiro sumida já foi uma baita insubordinação da parte dela. Depois de tudo o que houve, ainda se encontrava bastante confusa, mas de uma coisa tinha absoluta certeza: adorou o beijo que recebeu de Grimmjow.

Por diversos motivos se sentiu feliz com isso. Não só por ele ser lindo e atraente, mas por ele ter lhe tratado com atenção e cuidado, mesmo se tratando de uma mera desconhecida e potencial inimiga. Ele não se importou com o fato de ela ser uma Shinigami ou de estar chorando por causa de outro homem. Ele só se preocupou com seu bem-estar e conforto, a deixando à vontade e dividindo o consigo o pouco que tinha, e isso foi de uma humildade e desprendimento que muita gente ali na Soul Society não seria capaz de fazer por si, mesmo ostentando o cargo de Tenente.

Distraída enquanto recordava todos os gestos desapegados do Espada, ela nem se deu conta de que já estava dentro de seu Quartel, e quase de frente ao escritório de Hirako.

Quando deu por si, era tarde demais, pois o loiro já estava na sua frente, e com um semblante indecifrável, falou à castanha.

\- Venha comigo. Precisamos conversar.

 

Continua...


	9. Conversas honestas

Já dentro de seu escritório, Hirako faz um gesto cortês e convida sua meiga Tenente a sentar-se, e esta, mesmo acanhada, o faz com graciosidade, ajeitando-se na confortável cadeira. O loiro puxa uma outra cadeira próxima, e se senta de frente pra ela, onde com sutileza segura suas pequeninas mãos entre as suas, e fala com toda a sinceridade que há em seu ser.

\- Me perdoe pela cena lamentável que presenciou ontem à noite. - abaixa o seu olhar, que está repleto de desolação - Jamais pensei em ofender sua dignidade com um comportamento tão indigno. Poderia tentar explicar o que houve, mas não sei se iria acreditar, e...

Não termina de falar pois ela, num gesto espontâneo, beija as mãos do Vizard com muito carinho.

\- Creio que não deva me dar satisfação alguma de sua vida, mas se dispôs-se a fazê-lo, é porque possui o caráter digno e reto que sempre soube que tinha. - sorri com candura - Sei que Rangiku pode mudar radicalmente seus bons hábitos quando bebe, e sei também o quanto ela sofre por esse amor mal vivido e resolvido por Gin Ichimaru, pois deve ter sido esse o tal motivo para esse mal entendido entre os dois, não é?

Shinji piscou seguidamente. Como ela sabia o que houve? Será que Matsumoto se abriu com ela durante o dia?

\- Como sabe…?

\- Na verdade, eu só estou supondo, pois passado o susto inicial, agora consigo enxergar toda a situação por um outro ângulo. - acaricia o dorso da mão de seu superior - Eu… jamais cobraria esclarecimentos de suas atitudes, pois é um homem livre, bonito, inteligente e desimpedido, e além do mais… - hesita em dizer.

\- Além do mais…? - indaga expectante.

\- Eu… confundi demais os sentimentos que nutria quanto ao senhor. - fita o chão constrangida - Achei que o amava, mas, nesse intervalo de ontem pra hoje, posso afirmar que o que sinto por ti é um profundo respeito, seguido de admiração e amizade infinitas pela sua pessoa.

\- M-mas… - gagueja ao sentir um balde de água fria ser derramado sobre si com as sinceras palavras dela - O que a fez chegar à essa conclusão? - questiona curioso.

\- Acho que me apaixonei á primeira vista... por outro alguém. - o olha ainda acanhada, e ele não pôde deixar de sorrir com a honestidade de sua Tenente.

\- E ele te fez sorrir? Te fez sentir o coração acelerar, o corpo se aquecer? Te fez se sentir segura e amparada? Fez se sentir especial, única? - aperta as melindrosas mãos femininas contra o seu peito, e ela responde segura de si.

\- Sim, ele me fez sentir tudo isso e muito mais. Me perdoe… - uma solitária lágrima rola o seus rosto, que é rapidamente seca pelo belo rapaz, que lhe dá um espirituoso sorriso invertido.

\- Não há o que perdoar… te amei muito pra desejar que seja infeliz só porque não sente mais o mesmo por mim. - agora, era ele quem olhava fixamente para o chão - Sabia que me amava, mais sempre pensei que era coisa da minha cabeça, imaginação de um cara solitário e frustrado, por isso, nunca tive coragem de dizer com todas as letras o quanto eu te queria, e nessa, acabei te perdendo.

\- Capitão Hirako… - sussura baixinho.

\- Shinji. Quero que me chame assim, pois seremos melhores amigos daqui por diante, ou vai rejeitar minha amizade? - pisca maroto.

\- Jamais, Capitão… ops! Shinji. - ri sem jeito, e ele se levanta, a trazendo junto consigo pela mão, e lhe dando um forte abraço.

\- Te adoro, Momo… - afaga as mechas que já se soltavam de seu enfeite de cabelo - E se esse cara, que não sei quem é, te magoar, vou capá-lo! - ri com gosto, sendo seguido por ela, que volta a abraçá-lo - Aliás, eu o conheço?

\- Creio que sim… - titubeia em dizer - É… é o Grimmjow...

Ele arqueia uma de suas sobrancelhas, e finge procurar algo.

\- Cadê a Sakanade? Tenho que capar esse Espada filho da… - não termina de falar pois Momo cai na gargalhada - Tá rindo? Mas é sério! Se ele se atrever a te machucar…

\- Ele não vai fazer isso. - diz ainda entre risos - Confio nele…

Se você confia, quem sou eu pra dizer o contrário? - acarinha as bochechas rubras da jovem - Seja feliz!

\- E você também, Shinji… - mais uma vez o abraça com adoração, e depois o olha nos orbes - Já falou com a Ran? Conversou com calma sobre o que houve?

\- Não consegui ter uma conversa decente com ela, pois ficou tão envergonhada com tudo o que ocorreu, que saiu correndo do meu quarto… não deu tempo de sequer ajudá-la a se entender com o Toshiro. - se lamenta.

\- Pois digo que ainda dá tempo! Pelo que eu conheço dela, deve estar num dos Centros de Treinamento pra matar o tempo, para agora, com o Shiro mais calmo, tentar argumentar e inventar uma desculpa para o seu sumiço. Vá lá, Shinji… ajude-a… - faz uma carinha a qual o Vizard não consegue negar ou resistir.

\- Sim, eu vou. - beija a testa dela com devoção - Boa noite, Momo! E não sonhe com aquele bombado bonitão! Te proíbo! - pisca e sorri de canto.

\- Pode deixar, Capitão! - acena em positivo e se dirige aos seus aposentos com a consciência tranquila, pois conversar francamente lhe tirou um grande peso dos ombros, e libertou tanto a si, quanto ao seu adorado Capitão, de um sentimento que não evoluiria, ficando assim, anistiados para viverem novos sentimentos, novos amores…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Com a cabeça ainda latejando por causa do porre do dia anterior, Rangiku se esgueirava pelos corredores da sua Divisão, no intuito de evitar encontrar-se com Hitsugaya, e pelo que conhecia do jovem prodígio, deveria estar furiosíssimo com o seu sumiço de mais de um dia, e lhe daria um esporro daqueles por ser tão irresponsável com as atribuições do cargo ao qual possuía.

Até então, sua tática estava dando certo, pois já se encontrava bem perto de seu quarto, e soltou bastante ar de seus pulmões quando cruzou, enfim, a porta deste. Porém, ao fechá-la atrás de si, quase morreu assustada ao deparar-se com o seu Capitão, que estava com cara de pouquíssimos amigos, sentado na beirada de sua cama.

Leva as mãos ao peito tentando se acalmar, e procura enrolá-lo o máximo que puder.

\- Ai Capitão… que susto o senhor me deu! Sabia que é muito feio entrar no quarto alheio sem permissão?

\- Corta essa, Matsumoto. Acha mesmo que sou algum imbecil que será ludibriado por sua conversa sem pé e nem cabeça? - cruza os braços impaciente - Onde esteve?

\- Eu… - esforça-se para formular uma desculpa convincente - Na realidade, estava aqui o tempo todo, e…

\- Mentira. - sua voz sai fria como um iceberg - Pela sua cara amarrotada, suas roupas cheias de poeira e cheirando à bebida barata, posso concluir que virou a noite enchendo a cara, e evaporou durante o dia de hoje pra não ter que me encarar, acertei?

Derrotada, ela se senta ao lado dele, mas não tem coragem de mirá-lo nos olhos.

\- Me conhece melhor do que eu mesma… - dá uma risada seca - Qual será o castigo dessa vez? - indaga já conformada em ser punida.

\- A questão aqui nunca foi essa, Rangiku. Ainda não avaliei se te darei uma punição à altura ou não, e nem estou com pressa em fazê-lo. O que me preocupa é o fato de dia após dia estar se auto destruindo por um sentimento que nunca teve como ser… e agora, mais do que nunca, jamais irá se realizar. - fixa o seu olhar no dela - Consegue assimilar minhas palavras? Consegue pôr na sua cabeça que o que viveu ou deixou de viver com Ichimaru morreu, literalmente?

\- Eu… - lágrimas de pura dor molham o seu rosto - Eu sei bem disso, e sei que já não tenho mais possibilidades de viver o amor que sinto, mas… como esquecer o que ainda está vivo dentro de mim? A única vontade que tenho é de sumir, morrer junto com ele…

\- E valeria à pena? - seus dedos vão ao queixo dela, levantando o rosto feminino para que possa olhá-lo - Não duvido que Gin te amasse, pois tem qualidades de sobra pra isso, mas, ele escolheu um rumo totalmente equivocado pra demonstrar o que sentia, e no fim, não chegou nem perto de vingar o que Aizen fez com sua família no passado. Então, vou repetir a pergunta: valeria à pena definhar por alguém assim? Que fez tudo sem te consultar? Sem querer saber se tu queria ser vingada, justiçada ou algo do tipo? - se levanta e vai até a porta - Pense bem, Matsumoto. - suspira profundamente e diz em tom neutro - Por enquanto, está proibida de deixar a Divisão sob qualquer pretexto até segunda ordem. Entendido? - ela acena em positivo com um leve sorriso no rosto - Agora eu vou dormir, pois estou exausto. Amanhã às sete quero te ver no escritório, pois tem uma mesa cheia de relatórios pra você despachar, ok? - abre a porta do quarto para sair, e se surpreende ao dar de cara com Hirako, que já se preparava para bater nesta - Capitão… que faz aqui? - questiona curioso.

\- Vim falar com Matsumoto. Posso?

\- Claro. Só não demore muito, pois ela está proibida de receber visitas. Porém, como é o senhor, vou abrir uma exceção. Com licença. - se vira para ir embora.

\- Obrigado, Hitsugaya. Ah! Karin lhe mandou um beijo, e disse que está com saudades suas. - seu tom é sacana.

O menino fica pálido com as palavras do mais velho, e gagueja ao responder.

\- K-Karin? M-me mandou um r-recado? - seu rosto fica vermelho, e Ran não evita rir da timidez de seu jovem Capitão, que se apruma, e volta à seriedade habitual - Diga à ela que ando muito ocupado por esses dias, mas que em breve irei visitá-la. - apressado, sai dali, deixando a porta entreaberta, e os dois que ali ficaram, continuam rindo do pobre garoto.

\- Ele é sempre assim, tão engessado? - o loiro indaga, sentando-se em uma cadeira.

\- Tadinho… é o jeitinho dele! Fazer o que?... - mira o Vizard um pouco envergonhada - Porque veio aqui?

\- Queria conversar. De manhã saiu com tanta pressa do meu quarto que não deu para termos um diálogo minimamente decente. - com delicadeza, tira uma mecha ruiva que caía por cima dos claríssimos olhos dela, e a coloca atrás da orelha da moça - Quero te ajudar…

\- Como vai fazer isso? - seu rosto novamente fica choroso - Creio que não há nada que possa fazer por mim…

\- Está certíssima. Não posso mesmo fazer nada por ti, mas você pode fazer por si mesma, e é nessa deixa que eu entro. - pisca travesso e ela esboça um sorriso.

\- Tá certo… o que quer que eu faça?

\- Quando o seu “castigo” acabar, quero que vá comigo ao Mundo dos Vivos, e vou te deixar aos cuidados do Hashi, pois ele é muito bom em ouvir os problemas das pessoas, e tem uns kidos bem fodas pra acalmar as perturbações do espírito. - fala segurando as mãos dela.

\- Foi assim que conseguiram superar o fato de terem se tornado Vizards? - seu questionamento é genuíno.

\- Também… - responde evasivo e volta a mirá-la fixamente - Ele está em missão por hora, mas quando retornar, falaremos com ele, e tenho convicção de que irá superar todo esse sentimento que te oprime, podendo então, ser feliz de verdade, sem recorrer à bebida para viver uma falsa alegria.

A Tenente fica encantada com o altruísmo e bondade de Hirako, e o abraça com força, enredando seus finos dedos nos cabelos dourados dele, ato que faz um arrepio fino correr a espinha do rapaz, que a afasta um pouco de si, e a olha com fascínio.

Sem se darem conta, ambos se aproximam ainda mais, e seus lábios se tocam com ternura, e as bocas se abrem, procurando a calidez e frescor que sentiram das vezes anteriores que outros beijos se deram.

Shinji se excita ao sentir os fartos seios da ruiva colados ao seu corpo, e ela se sente igual ao perceber o quanto o coração dele estava acelerado por estar ali, junto à ela, trocando aquele ósculo doce e cheio de sentimentos.

Por falta de ar se separam, e sorriem um para o outro. Ele se põe de pé, e dá um beijinho na testa dela, que fecha os olhos contente com o simples contato. O Vizard anda até a porta, e lhe fala com um semblante repleto de contentamento.

\- Farei de tudo para que seja feliz… acredite em mim.

\- Eu acredito, e farei o mesmo por ti… - dá um beijo em sua mão e o sopra pra ele - Boa noite, Shinji! Sonharei com o nosso beijo…

Também, Rangiku…

O rapaz vai embora e ela se joga de qualquer jeito na cama, onde delineia seus lábios, ainda úmidos, com as pontas de seus dedos, sorrindo à toa com o beijo calmo e saboroso que recebeu. Shinji… não deixaria de pensar nele, até que pudesse beijá-lo outra vez....

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Com os primeiros raios de sol que entravam pela janela, Lisa abre os olhos vagarosamente, acostumando-se à claridade que aos poucos a forçavam a acordar. Sente seu rosto e mãos apoiados em um corpo quente, e ao erguer-se, vê que Aizen ainda está ali, dormindo serenamente, com seus braços fortes a rodeando do modo protetor.

Se pegou admirou a beleza daquele homem que assim, descansando placidamente, parecia tão inofensivo… nem de longe lembrava o monstro repugnante que era.

O observou mais um pouco e divagou em pensamento: “ Que ódio! Ele é tão perfeito que nem barulho faz quando está dormindo. Nem um gemido, nenhum ronquinho sequer… nem baba escorrendo pelo canto da boca ele tem!” bufa frustrada por não encontrar imperfeições no homem que a mantinha em seus braços. “Nem inchado de sono o miserável fica! E eu devo estar um lixo, com a cara amarrotada e murcha de tanta ressaca! Que merda…” mais uma vez se degladia pensativa, quando sente seu corpo se estreitar contra o dele, que percebendo que ela havia despertado, a aconchegou novamente em seu peito.

\- Bom dia Yadomaru. - deu um beijo lânguido em seus lábios, a deixando entorpecida.

\- Que… - se apruma, ficando sentada no colo dele - Que tem de bom essa droga de dia? - indaga irritada - Estou um trapo, minha cabeça dói e perdi dinheiro largando minhas compras sei lá aonde… - põe a mão na têmpora, onde sentiu uma dor bem aguda, por causa da rapidez com que se levantou.

\- Se o problema for as compras, não se martirize: elas estão bem ali. - aponta para a penteadeira que estava repleta de sacolas, colocadas por ele no dia anterior.

\- Você… as trouxe? - seu rosto não disfarça a surpresa ao ver tudo o que comprou estava em seu quarto.

\- Sim. Mas devido ao seu péssimo estado ontem, creio que não teria como reparar nisso. - sua fala soa tranquila, e dá um novo ósculo na Vizard, só que dessa vez, bem mais intenso, deixando-a aturdida, confusa e extremamente excitada - Não se preocupe. - a deita na cama recostando-a nos travesseiros, e sentou-se ao seu lado - Vou lá embaixo preparar algo para comermos e… - não termina de falar, pois algumas insistentes batidas na porta do quarto fazem os dois ficarem em alerta.

\- Lisa! Está aí? - mais batidas são feitas e a voz continua a chamar - Lisa, sou eu! Tá tudo bem? - a loira faz um muxoxo frustrada por não obter resposta - Mashiro e eu chegamos agora pouco de Tóquio, e vimos muitos cacos e coisas do seu quarto quebradas no lixo lá de fora. Estamos preocupadas! O que foi que houve?

Tanto Lisa quanto Sousuke fazem o mais profundo silêncio, deixando Hiyori irritada por ser ignorada, pois sabia que a morena estava lá dentro.

\- Abre essa porta Lisa!

\- Que foi Lisinha? Comprou um brinquedinho grande demais e não aguentou o tranco? - a esverdeada gargalha cheia de deboche - Isso não é motivo pra quebrar o quarto todo e surrupiar as bebidas do Love… tsc, tsc, tsc… que coisa… isso acontece, querida! Nem todo mundo aguenta lidar com um pau enorme, mesmo esse sendo de borracha… - faz cara de consternada, enquanto Hiyori a fulmina com os olhos.

Lá dentro, Aizen levanta uma de suas sobrancelhas, intrigado com que Mashiro disse e Lisa revira os orbes de tédio.

\- Vai à merda, sua ninfomaníaca doente! - esbraveja possessa.

\- Ah! Finalmente deu sinal de vida! - a loira fala aliviada - Não liga pras idiotices que essa demente fala, e me diz o que aconteceu? Podemos ajudar?

\- Não houve nada! Me deixem só, por favor! - disse quase em súplica.

\- Deixa ela… - Kuna fala despreocupada - Se não foi nenhum problema com um dos consolos, só pode ser paixonite por causa de algum macho que ela conheceu por aí! - dá de ombros e anda pelo extenso corredor - Mas o Love vai te matar por ter acabado com as bebidas dele! - grita em tom provocador, dando umas risadinhas.

\- Cala a boca Mashiro! - tanto Hiyori quanto Lisa gritam em uníssono.

\- Eu vou é cochilar, porque daqui à pouco vou ver o meu namorado, e levar essa pirralha junto pra ver se desencalha. - continua andando, alheia a cara cheia de ódio que a pequena Vizard fazia.

\- Isso! Vai trepar e me deixa quieta! - a morena rebate entediada - E você Hiyori, aproveita e vai se divertir. E vê se não mata o rapaz, ok? - ri fraquinho, ainda sendo observada pelo rosto incógnito de Aizen.

\- Tá bem… - sai andando e falando - Você e essa retardada da Mashiro sempre tentando me empurrar qualquer um...

Voltando ao quarto de Lisa, que ainda estava deitada, Sousuke pergunta com um ar sarcástico.

\- Sempre tem problemas dessa ordem com seus “brinquedinhos”?

Ela grunhe raivosa e joga uma almofada nele.

\- Vai pro inferno! - o olha e vê que o objeto o acertou em cheio, fazendo ele cair estirado no chão.

Ela o mira atônita, e se levanta devagar.

\- Aizen… - o cutuca com o pé, mas ele não se move - Aizen, para com essa porra e levanta! - sussurra furiosa achando que ele está fingindo - Vamos, levanta… - se ajoelha por sobre ele, com o corpo deste entre as suas pernas, onde passa a sacudí-lo com mais força - Merda… você não tombou com o Getsuga Tenshou Final do Ichigo, vai tombar com uma almofada vagabunda que não custou nem 10 yenes? - já estava ficando realmente nervosa - Que droga… acorda! - fechou os olhos e lágrimas de arrependimento se desprendeu destes.

Sem que ela esperasse sente seu corpo ser envolvido, e fortemente estreitado contra o do castanho, que sentou-se, a beijando apaixonadamente, passeando suas grandes mãos pelo corpo feminino ainda coberto pelo roupão que usava.

Ela subitamente relaxa, sentando no colo do homem, sentindo o seu mastro rígido coberto pela calça que vestia, tocando sua intimidade despida, pois só o roupão cobria sua nudez.

A boca dele a devorava devagar, impondo sua língua incandescente à dela, percorrendo o interior de sua boca como se dono dela fosse… a explorando de uma maneira que nenhum outro homem havia feito… se sentia arder, delirar, quase sucumbir ante o ósculo ardoroso a as carícias do ex-Capitão… quase…

Com o restinho de sanidade que ainda restava em sua mente, Lisa se afasta bruscamente, e com ligeireza, senta-se outra vez em sua cama, deixando Sousuke frustrado, porém, com um sorriso cínico no rosto.

\- Me alegra saber que choraria a minha morte. - fica de pé, em frente à ela.

\- Menos Aizen… - evita olhá-lo pois não podia negar o quanto ficou aflita, chegando até a pensar o pior - Antes que venha com suas gracinhas e sua mão boba, acho que me deve muitas explicações, e quero que comece pelos sonhos que andei tendo contigo.- o encara seriamente.

\- Bem… - ele se escora na penteadeira e fala pausadamente - Resumindo, tudo começou no dia em que teve seu primeiro “sonho” comigo, pois foi nessa mesma data que fugi do Muken. - a mira penetrantemente - Em meio à minha fuga, te vi em uma atitude um tanto suspeita, fato que me chamou a atenção, então, decidi te seguir, e aproveitei seu seikamon para atravessar sem ser notado. Chegando aqui, minha intuição dizia para continuar a te analisar, e daí, você sabe muito bem o que aconteceu.

\- Mas, eu acordei justamente na parte em que íamos… - hesita em dizer - Por um acaso nós…?

-Transamos? Não, mas não foi por falta de vontade. - responde com um meio sorriso.

\- Porque então?

\- Porque alguma coisa em seu comportamento me intrigou, por isso achei que seria mais proveitoso te envolver, do que ir diretamente ao ponto. - é sincero em sua resposta.

\- Está simplesmente jogando comigo todo esse tempo? - sua voz soa levemente decepcionada.

\- Sim e não. - Lisa o mira confusa - Sim, pois achei que uma mulher sexy e bonita como tu merecia mais do que diversão barata com esses seus ridículos apetrechos sexuais. Mas… constatei ao longo desses nossos “encontros” que não era uma mulher fria que só se importava com prazeres supérfluos… percebi que buscar esse tipo de prazer vinha de alguma espécie de receio… medo de se envolver, de se entregar à um sentimento maior, que depois a faria sofrer. - ela abaixa o olhar, pois ele estava certo em suas suposições - Creio que não me enganei, não é?

\- Você… está certo. - seus olhos se enchem d’água - Desde que vim para o exílio no Mundo dos Vivos, evitei relacionamentos sérios, pois todos sabemos que humanos tem uma passagem ínfima comparada à nossa, e não queria me apegar a alguém que fosse envelhecer rapidamente e morrer de igual forma. Por isso, ter prazer com algo que não vai me cobrar carinhos e afeto foi a melhor saída que encontrei para o meu problema, já que não conseguiria me manter intocada como Hiyori e nem sair transando com um e outro igual à Mashiro. - seca seus orbes e o mira intrigada - E porque meu desapego emocional te incomodou? Pelo que eu saiba nunca foi dado à afetos.

\- Está enganada, Lisa. Antes de tudo, antes mesmo de ingressar na Academia de Shinigamis a fim de pôr meu plano em prática, eu tive alguém… não a amava, mas gostava de sua companhia, de estar presente em sua vida… porém, eu tinha muitas ambições e projetos importantes, e sentimentalismos iriam me atrapalhar, então, fiz chegar à ela um aviso sobre minha suposta morte, e nunca mais a vi. Só soube, há mais ou menos uns 30 anos atrás, que ela morreu de uma enfermidade incurável. - um certo pesar se fazia em sua voz.

\- Mas, você se tornou um Capitão do Gotei, e seu nome certamente correu por todo o Rukongai, ainda assim, ela nunca foi te procurar para te cobrar por sua mentira? - se irrita ao ver o quanto ele sempre foi manipulador.

\- Quando a conheci, não lhe dei meu verdadeiro nome, justamente por que tinha planos maiores em mente. Por isso, Sousuke Aizen nunca deve ter soado familiar pra ela.

\- Como pôde? - volta a chorar - Enganou assim uma pessoa a quem dizia ter apreço, e tem coragem de falar que quer se envolver comigo? Pensa que sou alguma idiota? - sua voz sai embargada.

\- Não. - se aproxima e se senta ao lado dela, onde a vira, deixando-a de frente para si - Não vou me justificar pois jamais entenderia minhas ações, mas posso afirmar que te quero, que te desejo, que vou fazer o que for preciso para que seja minha. - com os polegares, seca os caminho feitos pelas lágrimas da morena - Quero que sinta o que é ter paixão, o que é ser arrebatada, arrancada de seu corpo por um sentimento tão forte que não saberá medi-lo ou nomeá-lo ao certo… quero te mostrar o que de melhor eu tenho pra te oferecer.... sei que é difícil, mas acredite no que eu digo. - dá um singelo selinho nos lábios trêmulos dela.

\- Eu… não consigo… - não queria, mas acaba abraçando-o - Você é vil, amoral, ganancioso… como vou acreditar no que me fala? Como vou ter certeza de que não serei mais uma de suas bizarras experiências a fim de provar mais uma de suas teorias insanas?

\- Olha pra mim. - ele a afasta, segurando-a pelos ombros e a mirou diretamente em seus orbes turquesas - Sou tudo o que disse e não vou negar, mas, se por mínimo que seja, acreditar no que digo, te farei mais feliz do que jamais imaginou ser.

Ela não desvia o olhar, porém, não sabe o que pensar. Sabia que ele era um canalha, um ser desprezível, mas em nenhum momento nessa conversa que eles tiveram, ele tentou pintar a verdade com outras cores… ele foi cruelmente sincero em tudo que ele disse e revelou.

Sua cabeça dava voltas e mais voltas, pois em seu peito havia um sentimento forte, sentimento esse que nasceu da imposição da vontade de Sousuke, mas que já estava enraizado em seu coração: estava apaixonada…

 

Continua…


	10. Dura realidade

Apaixonada… essa era uma afirmativa muito forte e complexa, mas, era assim que se sentia quando o via, quando ouvia a sua voz entrando por seus tímpanos, quando sentia os toques dele em seu corpo… jamais havia deixado algo assim acontecer consigo, porque praticidade era o seu segundo nome, e sentimentos como paixão, amor e seus derivados eram, até há pouco tempo, pura perda de tempo, desperdício de energia e sanidade, pois não dava fé que nada de bom pudesse surgir do fato de duas pessoas juntarem seus trapos e peregrinarem de mãos dadas pelo mundo afora.

Bem, isso era antes… no presente momento, mas precisamente agora, de frente para os olhos castanhos de Aizen, que lhe mirava como se não existisse mais nada e nem ninguém além dela naquele lugar, já não tinha certeza de mais nada em sua vida… suas convicções escoaram por ralo abaixo, e seus sólidos conceitos simplesmente estavam ruindo, ao vivo, bem diante de seus belos orbes…

Ainda mexida com tudo o que ele disse, ela se afasta, levantando-se de onde estava, onde se escorou na janela de seu quarto, que estava aberta, e seu rosto choroso foi acariciado pela suave brisa que por ali entrava, naquela manhã ensolarada, porém, de temperatura amena.

Ele permaneceu sentado na cama, esperando que ela se manifestasse a respeito de sua proposição. Não podia negar: estava ansioso, e tal sensação para ele era incômoda, pois havia se acostumado a conseguir o que quer, sem muita resistência ou oposição. Por isso, Lisa lhe intrigava… ela lhe fazia recordar-se de que apesar de poderoso, sua casca era frágil, pois não nasceu com uma aura divina e intocável, era um homem… com muitos poderes, mas somente um homem…

Os negros cabelos soltos balançavam ao sabor do vento, e seus finos dedos secavam as lágrimas que ainda insistiam em cair. Se achava uma perfeita idiota por estar debulhando-se em pranto por causa dele, mas era algo que já não conseguia controlar… seus sentimentos e emoções estavam à flor da pele, expostos… vivia uma situação à qual jamais experimentou na vida, pois nunca se permitiu chegar ao extremo de se apaixonar por um outro alguém… era difícil lidar com isso, e o fato de tais sentimentos serem dirigidos à ele, Sousuke Aizen, era o que fazia tudo doer e machucar com mais intensidade e profundidade.

O mirou de soslaio, pois não sentia-se segura em fazê-lo diretamente, e com a voz ainda embargada, fala aparentando uma calma que há muito já não possuía.

\- Antes que eu decida qualquer coisa, precisa me explicar de onde você tirou tanto dinheiro, pois pelo modelo do carro que estacionou ali embaixo, dá pra ver que milionário é um status até modesto para o que está ostentando aqui no Mundo dos Vivos. - ela parece se dar conta de alguma coisa, e arregala bastante os olhos - Esse carro… como Hiyori e Mashiro não o viram? Elas saberiam logo que teria alguém aqui e fariam perguntas, e… - ela vê que ele sorri de modo dissimulado, e então já sabe a resposta - Está usando seu shikai… como eu sou imbecil… - balança a cabeça em negativo - É óbvio que essa sua maldita zanpakutou, apesar de selada, sempre vai te acompanhar onde quer que esteja…

\- Sim. Ela me é muito útil, e é um trunfo do qual eu não posso abrir mão. Aliás, o Aizen que está no Muken também é fruto de suas ilusões, e como a maioria do Sereitei já foi submetido ao efeito do meu shikai...

\- Todos acreditam piamente que é você mesmo quem está lá… - ela lhe lança um olhar furioso - Como consegue ser tão sórdido?

\- Não é sordidez. Trata-se de inteligência funcional e estratégia. Sempre temos que possuir diversos planos auxiliares em torno do objetivo principal, senão, os imprevistos podem nos dar uma rasteira, da qual não poderemos nos recuperar tão cedo. - responde convicto de suas palavras.

\- E o fato de estar rico…

\- Foi mais uma saída que elaborei, caso fosse descoberto antes de conseguir convencer os idiotas da Central 46 quanto à execução de Rukia Kuchiki, e obter o hogyoko, e aliás, Byakuya e sua finada esposa foram os que indiretamente me inspiraram a ter essa ideia.

\- Como assim? - ela indaga sem entender.

\- Bem, Kuchiki, naquela época, era somente um jovem Capitão mimado e egocêntrico, mas, que havia conseguido uma proeza: casar com uma pobretona vinda de um dos piores distritos do Rukongai, desafiando as leis da nobreza e o puritanismo de seu clã. Ainda assim, tendo a mulher que amava ao seu lado, lutando contra tudo e todos, ela sucumbiu à doença que já a consumia antes de seu casamento, e nem todo o dinheiro e recursos que Kuchiki possuía foram o suficiente para que ele pudesse salvá-la. Vê-lo com aquela cara de empáfia e soberba, mesmo sabendo que estava destruído por dentro, me fez refletir no quanto a vida segue seus próprios caminhos, e de que não existe um controle absoluto. Por mais que possamos manipular ou distorcer muitas coisas, outras fogem totalmente ao nosso comando e querer. Pensando nisso, decidi que não seria tão ruim se tivesse um respaldo no Mundo Humano. Então, quando o velho Yamamoto disse que mandaria Byakuya para uma longa missão por aqui, a fim de distraí-lo de sua dor, consegui convencer o muito imbecil a me mandar no lugar dele, e nisso, trouxe uma quantia considerável de dinheiro local produzido pela 12ª Divisão, e aqui instalado, pesquisei arduamente como faria para multiplicar esses valores, e voilá! Descobri que o mais rentável seria aplicar nos papéis do Tesouro Nacional, e nada melhor do que fazer isso no banco do governo, pois esse dificilmente iria falir. E foi o que fiz. Essa quantia está rendendo por mais de 50 anos ininterruptos, e deixei a movimentação desta nas mãos do gerente, que era um sujeito ambicioso, que sabia que quanto mais fizesse esse dinheiro render, mais ele lucraria. Em suma; foi um ótimo negócio. O tempo passou, e o Sousuke Aizen de outrora deu lugar à Sousuke Aizen Filho, e meu novo gerente também é uma raposa nos negócios, ocupando com perfeição o lugar de seu falecido tio, e me fazendo mais rico do que eu já sou atualmente. Nesse meio tempo, desenvolvi esse gigai que me permite ocultar totalmente meus poderes, e também usá-los em sua plenitude, caso se faça necessário. - se levanta e vai para perto da jovem, que o olha estupefata - Creio que já respondi tudo que queria saber.

\- Acho que nunca vou deixar de ficar perplexa com o seu cinismo… sempre tem uma carta na manga, só esperando o momento certo para agir e ter o que deseja em suas mãos… - suspira derrotada - É isso o que quer de mim? Que eu seja mais uma de suas conquistas?

\- Não. Quero que seja minha e de mais ninguém.

Suas grandes mãos seguram com firmeza a cintura da Vizard, a trazendo para junto de seu corpo, enquanto a mão direita sobe devagar pelas costas dela, indo até a nuca, onde entrelaça seus longos dedos nos fios negros, os puxando com moderada força, arrancando um gemido sensual da morena em seus braços, que não se opõe ao gesto impetuoso dele. Ao contrário, ela também leva suas mãos até os curtos fios castanhos do ex-Capitão, os puxando de volta, e ele, sentindo um tesão descomunal lhe percorrer todos os recantos de seu corpo, sorri largamente ao notar o quanto Lisa estava, apesar de zangada e contrariada, receptiva aos seus toques.

Toma aqueles lábios bem feitos para si com todo o ardor que possuía em seu ser, e ao fazê-lo, a estreita ainda mais contra o seu torso nu, a abraçando possessivamente, continuando a invasão e degustação daquela boca adocicada e fervorosa a qual tanto gostava e almejava.

Yadomaru não mais resiste. Não tinha como combater ou repudiar o que sentia por Sousuke… não tinha como negar que algo forte os ligava, não tinha como tirá-lo de sua mente, arrancá-lo de seu coração… o queria… o desejava… não mais mentiria para si mesma, pois, por mais que soubesse o quanto ele não prestava e o quanto ele a prejudicou no passado, estava irremediavelmente envolvida… ele conseguiu fazê-la se apaixonar… entregar o que de mais precioso tinha: seu coração.

Por falta de ar o contato é quebrado, e ele a mira detenidamente. Ela sorri fraquinho, pois mesmo admitindo pra si mesma o que de fato sentia por ele, tinha uma dificuldade enorme em demonstrar isso na prática, ainda mais por ser ele quem era.

Analisa milimetricamente o rosto perfeito, o peitoral definido, o abdômen trincado e não evita suspirar. Se abraça à ele novamente, e sussurra, o mirando nos olhos.

\- Sua perfeição me irrita...

Ele sorri ante à essa declaração e fala em igual tom.

\- Seus defeitos me fascinam… - a beija novamente, com calma e candura, e sem interromper o ósculo, a pega no colo, e anda em direção à cama, onde se senta com ela em seus braços, parando aos poucos o terno beijo - Deite-se. - a ajeita com cuidado e cobre o seu corpo com um fino lençol - Precisa descansar, pois tenho certeza de que sua cabeça ainda dói. - ele acaricia as sedosas mechas negras, e ela confirma o que ele diz com um leve manear em positivo - Vou pedir um café-da-manhã reforçado pra você e suas amigas, e em mais ou menos uns 15 minutos virão entregar. Fique tranquila porque sempre faço minhas refeições nesse restaurante, e tudo o que eles servem é de primeira qualidade. - suas carícias descem para as delicadas mãos de Yadomaru, que se sente segura e amparada com esse simples gesto - Farei um jantar para nós hoje à noite, e quero te ver deslumbrante, e pra isso, precisa relaxar e se alimentar direito. Às oito mandarei meu motorista te pegar.

Lisa arqueia a sobrancelha e pergunta um tanto irônica.

\- Motorista?

\- Sim. Contratei um anteontem. - sorri de canto - Parece um velho clichê deste mundo, mas todo figurão precisa de pelo menos um motorista e um mordomo, concorda?

Ela ri da afirmação do castanho.

\- É verdade… parece clichê, mas é a realidade. Mas, não o mande me buscar aqui. Tem uma praça há uns dois quarteirões daqui, e o esperarei lá.

\- Tem medo de que seus amigos descubram sobre nós? - continua a acarinhar as mãos frias da morena, que ri com sarcasmo de sua indagação.

\- Lógico que tenho! O que acha que vão pensar ao saberem, que depois de tudo o que fez conosco, eu esteja apaixona… - corta bruscamente sua oração pois se deu conta de que falou demais.

\- Está apaixonada por mim. - não era uma pergunta.

\- Eu… - titubeia nervosa - Eu nunca disse isso!

\- Tudo bem, não precisa dizer o que já sei perfeitamente bem. - sela seus lábios ao dela, e se levanta, indo onde estava sua camisa e seu terno, os colocando sem pressa alguma - Estarei te esperando à noite. - e foi só o tempo de Lisa piscar um pouco os olhos, para que Aizen tivesse desaparecido dali, a deixando com o gosto mentolado de sua boca na dela, e uma sensação inquietante de quero mais…

\- Desgraçado… - se ajeita na cama, e olha fixamente para o teto - Maldito desgraçado… - fecha seus orbes e espera o sono se apoderar de si, pois, na verdade, estava ansiosa para que a noite chegasse e pudesse vê-lo outra vez.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Por volta da uma da tarde, Hiyori e Mashiro entraram numa bonita lanchonete, que era decorada ao estilo dos anos 50, e que tinha um ambiente bem iluminado e agradável. A esverdeada pegou a mais nova pela mão, e com ela andou até uma mesa perto de onde ficava a cozinha deste, que se localizava atrás de um balcão, onde somente um grosso vidro transparente separava os funcionários dos clientes. As duas sentaram-se confortavelmente no sofá booth que compunha a mesa, que parecia ser realmente antiga, e a Vizard de cabelos verdes acenou sorridente para um sujeito magro, alto, de cabelos negros presos em um rabo-de-cavalo simples, e que exibia um sorriso largo e mordaz no rosto, o que fez a pequena loira sentir um calafrio na espinha. E isso, não era algo necessariamente bom.

O rapaz trabalhava de chapeiro, grelhando variados tipos de carnes para os hambúrgueres vendidos ali, e com uma ar enfadado, volta e meia olhava para o relógio no alto da parede de onde estava, e só respirou aliviado quando uma bonita garota de cabelos negros e reflexos arroxeados adentrou a cozinha devidamente uniformizada, e tomou de suas mãos a espátula que segurava, indo ela mesma virar as carnes que estavam no ponto.

\- Porque demorou tanto, Cirucci?

\- Vá pro diabo, Nnoitra! Mal cheguei e vai ficar me enchendo a paciência com suas reclamações? Vê se me erra! - responde em voz baixa, porém cheia de irritação.

\- Mal agradecida! Você é cega, burra ou o que? Já olhou no relógio pra ver que horas são? - aponta para o objeto em questão - São uma e vinte! Seu horário começa meio-dia e meia, então, estou há cinquenta minutos cobrindo o seu atraso, portanto, podia enfiar sua língua no cú e ser mais grata com quem acoberta suas merdas! - seu tom também é baixo, mas sua vontade era de gritar e dá uns bons sacodes nela - Deixa eu ir embora antes que faça uma besteira pra me arrepender depois. - tira o avental, e sai a passos duros de lá, deixando a Arrancar com a palavra na boca.

Hiyori percebe a discussão entre os dois na cozinha, e fica pensativa. “ A Mashiro tem cada uma… esse namorado dela parece um cavalo de tão grosso, e ela quer me apresentar um amigo desse cara esquisito pra mim? Deve ser tão feio e estranho quanto esse! Tô fodida…” bufa visivelmente chateada, pois tinha certeza de que sua amiga a levou para uma cilada, mas seu olhar se iluminou em uma grata surpresa quando viu o moreno vir dos fundos do estabelecimento acompanhado de um loiro também alto, de expressivos olhos castanhos, e lindo… extremamente lindo…

Ao se aproximarem, a esverdeada recebe Nnoitra com um beijo lascivo, e em seguida, cumprimenta o outro rapaz com um beijo na bochecha deste.

\- Oi Tesla! Fico feliz que tenha vindo! - se abraça ao moreno, e aponta para a loira - Essa é a Hiyori, minha amiga de toda a vida. Hiyori, esse é o Tesla, amigo do meu gatinho. 

A pequena loira não deixa de fazer uma cara de paisagem por Mashiro chamar aquele cara esquisito de gatinho, mas, logo sua feição muda para um sorriso tímido, ao estender sua mão para cumprimentar o jovem à sua frente.

\- Muito prazer Hiyori. - diz o Arrancar polidamente.

\- Igualmente, Tesla… - sua voz sai como um fiapo.

A pequena Visard se sente estranha, pois Kuna e Lisa já lhe apresentaram uma infinidade de carinhas, mas ela nunca, em momento algum, achou qualquer um deles interessante. Mas, com Tesla foi diferente. Seu coração bateu em um ritmo distinto ao vê-lo, suas mãos suaram ao tocar as dele, seu franzino corpo se aqueceu com o sorriso encantador que ele possuía…

Saiu de seus devaneios e sentou-se de frente ao Fracción, enquanto Mashiro e Nnoitra se beijavam de maneira luxuriosa no canto do sofá, chamando a atenção de alguns clientes que ali estavam.

\- Ei! - Sarugaki assobia em seguida - Vocês dois, parem já com essa agarração! Tá todo mundo olhando! Que vergonha…

\- Ai Hiyori… tu é tão chata! - a esverdeada resmunga ao se separar do ósculo quente do Espada - Trouxe o Tesla pra ver se você se arruma e pára de ficar alimentando amores frustrados pelo Shinji, e ao invés de aproveitar, fica me dizendo o que fazer?

\- Mashiro! - a pequena grita com ódio, e constrangida pela mais velha despejar esse tipo de coisa na frente do rapaz que mal conheceu.

\- Quer saber? - o moreno se levanta, e sua acompanhante faz o mesmo - Fiquem os dois aí, conversando como duas velhas virgens na calçada, que eu e a gatinha vamos fazer coisa melhor. - sai dali levando a mais velha pela mão, que não esconde sua risada maliciosa ao segui-lo.

Tesla revira os olhos, pois sabia muito bem como o seu antigo mestre era, e com discrição, pede ao garçom que lhes traga o menu.

\- Então, Hiyori… - ele começa a puxar assunto - Suponho que seja uma Vizard como Mashiro.

\- Sim, eu sou… infelizmente. E tu? Era um dos Espadas, igual à esse sujeito feioso?

Ele ri com gosto.

\- Não, eu era seu Fracción, e não foram tempos exatamente… bons.

\- Imagino… - suspira com tédio - Só de ver o naipe dele dá pra fazer uma ideia de como era sua vida lá. - o mira com curiosidade - O que faz agora, que está aqui, no Mundo dos Vivos? Trabalha nessa lanchonete com ele?

\- Não. - ri um pouco mais - Já não basta termos que dividir o apartamento. Eu estou trabalhando em um estúdio fotográfico aqui perto, e até que me adaptei bem à rotina e a agitação que esse tipo de serviço exige. Fora que às vezes viajo a trabalho e me distraio bastante, e aproveito para ficar longe do mau humor do Nnoitra por dias.

\- Mau humor? - ela arqueia a sobrancelha - Do jeito que ele e Mashiro se enroscam como coelhos, achei que ele fosse a mais feliz das criaturas.

\- Está enganada. Seus problemas de humor são endêmicos… mas, sua amiga não parece se importar com isso.

\- Não mesmo! - ela ri sacana - Se ele dá o que ela quer, creio que não vai esquentar muito com o resto, se é que me entende…

\- Entendo… Mas, vai querer alguma coisa? Um milkshake, um sunday?

\- Eu acho melhor deixarmos isso pra depois, pois conhecendo bem a doida da Kuna, ela deve tá se atracando com seu amigo em algum lugar público, e não quero nem imaginar a cara da Lisa indo até a cadeia pra tirar ela de lá.

\- Se está preocupada, vamos dá uma volta nas redondezas, assim você se tranquiliza, pois acho que Nnoitra não seria tão irresponsável a esse ponto. - pondera calmamente.

\- Sei não…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ao saírem da lanchonete, eles entraram num beco lateral à esta, que tinha uma porta de emergência, e uma outra entrada, que era exclusiva para os funcionários. Por ali não viram nada demais, e Hiyori respirou mais tranquila.

\- Ufa! Acho que dessa vez me enganei. - abaixa o rosto um pouco sem jeito com o olhar lânguido que Tesla lhe lançava - Porque me olha assim? - sua voz sai com uma doçura pouco habitual.

\- Porque não olharia? Tem traços muito bonitos, e ficaria belíssima em uma fotografia. - é sincero no que diz, mas a loira se sente frustrada, pois acha que ele só lhe elogiou como o profissional que era.

\- Obrigada. - respondeu sem empolgação - Acho melhor voltarmos para tomar o nosso sunday, já que não vimos eles por aqui, e...

Não conseguiu completar sua frase, pois ao virarem para um outro beco que dava para os fundos da lanchonete, viram a esverdeada prensada contra a parede, o vestido de botões que usava se encontrava totalmente aberto, com o corpo suspenso pelas grandes mãos de Nnoitra, que a estocava veementemente, arrancando gemidos desavergonhados da Vizard, que não estava se importando muito se tinha alguém os escutando ou não.

A pequena loira fica em choque, porque uma coisa era imaginar sua amiga fazendo esse tipo de coisa, e outra bem distinta era ver com seus próprios olhos a volúpia estampada no rosto da esverdeada, que sorria entre gritos sensuais, com os olhos fechados, tendo o sua pele coberta pelos beijos do Espada, que mordiscava o corpo seminu da fêmea que possuía, e entre uma carícia e outra, sorria sadicamente para Tesla, estocando com mais força o seu mastro dentro de Mashiro, que não parava de grunhir ante a esse ato.

Para Nnoitra, o loiro não passava de um gay enrustido, que se escondia por trás de sua finesse e lealdade excessivas para ocultar quem realmente era. Sempre quis mostrar ao seu sonso Fracción o que um macho de verdade faz com uma mulher fogosa e voluptuosa como Mashiro, e essa, foi a oportunidade perfeita pra esfregar na cara dele como um sexo gostoso era feito.

Com as mãos trêmulas e suando frio, Hiyori não mais suportou assistir aquele espetáculo de gosto duvidoso, e saiu dali correndo, sendo seguida por Tesla, que antes de deixar o local, lançou um olhar de profundo desprezo ao seu ex-mestre, ao qual um dia admirou e respeitou, mas que hoje, era só mais um qualquer no meio da multidão.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A Vizard correu até á uma grande e arborizada praça próxima à lanchonete onde estava, e sem forças nas pernas, se deixou cair na grama, manchando de um verde clarinho o seu vestido branco de lese. Seus olhos estavam rasos d’água, pois, pela primeira vez na vida, se sentiu pequena, ínfima… sempre procurou se abster de assuntos como ficantes, namorados, sexo, entre outros, muito porque se achava feia, com o corpo mal formado, com feições infantis… também nutria um tipo de sentimento bizarro por Shinji, pois nunca soube de fato se o odiava ou o amava, e tudo piorou quando ele voltou ao seu posto no Sereitei, e via-se à quilômetros de distância em sua cara de idiota careca, que ele tava caidinho pela tal Hinamori.

Mas quem poderia culpá-lo? Ela também era franzina, mas em compensação era bonita, educada, melindrosa, totalmente o oposto de si, que era brigona, arredia, e de bonita não tinha absolutamente nada.

Chorou prostrada naquele lugar como nunca antes o tinha feito em sua vida, porque concluiu ali, naquele beco, que jamais viveria uma experiência como aquela… que jamais saberia o que seria estar nos braços de um homem, que nunca sentiria o sabor de um beijo em seus lábios…

Em seu desespero interior, sentiu um toque suave em seus ombros, e ao virar-se, viu aqueles olhos castanhos tão bonitos, que pertenciam ao belo Arrancar que foi lhe conhecer. Ele lhe brindou um franco sorriso, e com o dorso de sua mão, secava as lágrimas de seu sardento rosto. Gentilmente a puxou pela mão, a levantando dali, e a conduzindo a sentar-se com ele em um banco próximo, e com sua voz grave e serena, lhe falou pausadamente.

\- Sei que não passo de um estranho, mas… peço que confie em mim, ok? - ela acena em positivo - Porque ficou tão abalada? E não me diga que foi somente com aquela cena esdrúxula, pois sei que não é verdade. Tem algo a ver com o tal Shinji de quem falavam mais cedo?

 

 

Continua…


	11. Sentimentos desencontrados

Hiyori o olha ainda ressabiada, e responde em um tom um tanto cortante.

\- Não vou contar algo tão pessoal pra você. Eu mal te conheço!

\- Tudo bem. - ele se encosta no banco e fala compreensivo - Já imaginava que me diria isso, mas, não quer dizer que eu vá desistir de ajudá-la. - segurando as mãos dela, ele continua - Ficarei contigo até que se acalme, ok?

Os amarelados orbes da menina se enchem de um brilho diferente ao contemplar a face daquele rapaz que não possuía apenas uma beleza vazia. Ele era perspicaz e ao mesmo tempo complacente e gentil, e tais qualidades, a fizeram baixar a guarda, e tentar ao menos tirar um pouco do peso que atormentava sua alma.

\- Eu… - hesita um pouco - Sou muito estúpida. Peço que não leve à mal esse meu péssimo jeito de ser. - se vira para ele, porém, não o encara, fitando fixamente o chão - Nunca soube o que de verdade sinto por Shinji. Desde que o vi pela primeira vez, senti uma raiva imensa por ele pensar e se comportar de um modo muito despreocupado e desleixado, condutas que pra mim, não eram condizentes com as de um Capitão. Mas, com o passar do tempo, percebi que não era só isso que me incomodava… o fato dele não me olhar, não me notar, mesmo o espancando quase todos os dias, era o que me tirava do sério, o que me fazia ter raiva, ódio… - lágrimas caem de seus olhos, molhando seu vestido - E depois que o maldito do Aizen nos transformou em Vizards, tudo piorou, pois fomos obrigados a conviver de maneira mais íntima por causa do exílio, e o fato do meu corpo permanecer o mesmo, sem evoluir, me deixou com uma frustração imensa, por saber que ele, que já não me via como mulher, jamais o faria nas minhas atuais condições. - se enche de coragem e olha fixamente - Não imagina como foi duro constatar, dia após dia, que não teria a mínima chance com ele… o quanto sofri ao ver ele se envolvendo com outras pessoas, e eu ali, vivendo o desgosto de nunca ter sido uma opção… - não se segura mais, e chora copiosamente.

Tesla envolve a loira em seus fortes braços, e acaricia seus cabelos, que já estavam bagunçados e quase soltos com tudo o que houve. Sem sentir, ela retribui o carinho desprendido, e suas mãos percorrem as costas do rapaz, sentindo uma estranha sensação de paz ao fazê-lo. Fechou os olhos e refletiu: precisava disso. Necessitava sentir-se tranquila, sentir seu espírito e coração em paz, coisa que nunca teve êxito em fazer, mas, que um simples abraço daquele Arrancar de porte tão nobre, conseguiu como ninguém mais o faria.

Ainda conectados naquele aconchegante carinho, o Fracción fala serenamente.

\- Não se culpe por algo em que o controle nunca esteve em suas mãos… se esse Shinji nunca te viu com outros olhos, então, esqueça-o. Amplie seus horizontes, trace outras metas, foque em novas perspectivas… não vai perder nada ao tentar, acredite em mim. - sem sentir, deu um rápido beijinho na testa dela - E não há nada de errado com o seu corpo. Muitas mulheres permanecem magrinhas e franzinas por toda a vida, e nem por isso deixam de viver o amor, de se casarem, formarem suas famílias… a beleza é tão relativa. Aos olhos de muitos você é linda, só que nunca se permitiu enxergar isso…

\- Será? - ela se afasta um pouco e com os finos dedos, seca vagarosamente o seu rosto - Será que alguém já me achou bonita? Eu… duvido muito que isso tenha acontecido um dia…

\- Não sei quanto aos outros, mas eu te achei linda… - seus orbes castanhos transmitem uma verdade tão grande que Hiyori se sente sufocar - Desde que entrei naquele lugar e te vi, sabia que era uma garota especial, e que seria importante pra mim… que faria parte da minha vida…

\- S-Sentiu tudo is-isso por mim? Assim? Do n-nada? - ela gagueja incrédula e ainda sem ar - Mas eu sou tão...

Não conseguiu terminar, pois o polegar do rapaz delineou seus lábios com candura, e em seguida, um selinho doce e molhado se deu, ato que fez a Vizard novamente fechar seus orbes, e automaticamente abrir a boca, permitindo assim a passagem da língua quente do Arrancar, que se enlaçava à sua com desvelo e ternura.

Hiyori, que antes estava sem fôlego, agora se sentia flutuar, levitar… imaginava-se como as aves que planavam no céu, à beira-mar, num entardecer de temperatura amena, sentindo a suave brisa lhe levar ao seus sabor, de acordo com a sua vontade… então, essa era a sensação de um beijo? Era assim que as demais garotas se sentiam ao terem seus lábios tocados dessa maneira? Sorri internamente por ter, enfim, provado da delicada e saborosa sensação de um ósculo puro, dado por alguém realmente digno e especial.

Aos poucos o contato se quebra, e o loiro a mira sorridente. Ele não tinha ideia do porque ter simpatizado tanto com ela, assim que a viu naquela lanchonete. Mas, agora sabia o motivo: esse encontro fazia parte do destino, e acreditava, com todo o seu ser, que estavam predestinados… que cedo ou tarde se conheceriam e se apaixonariam…

Se abraçaram outra vez e mais um beijo foi trocado, e em seguida, outros mais. E assim, por toda aquela tarde, os dois ficaram ali, naquele simplório banco de praça, trocando carinhos e olhares cúmplices, fazendo crescer e florescer o sentimento puro e verdadeiro que nasceu entre eles.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No escritório da 1ª Divisão, Soi Fon entrou altiva na sala de Kyoraku, que estava degustando tranquilamente o seu chá da tarde, e instantaneamente revirou seus olhos em um profundo tédio quando viu a prepotente Capitã se prostrar com um falso ar de respeito diante de si.

Com uma má vontade evidente em seu rosto sempre bonachão, o moreno pergunta objetvo.

\- Veio queixar-se de quem desta vez?

Ela levanta o olhar levemente aturdida, pois não esperava tal indagação vinda dele.

\- Não vim fazer queixa alguma, Comandante. Estou aqui porque soube que a senhorita Yoruichi retornou de sua missão hoje cedo, porém, a procurei por toda parte, sem sucesso em encontrá-la, sendo que ela deveria ter passado no meu Quartel para que me reportar os dados desta. - fala em um tom de crítica.

Shunsui bate com as pontinhas dos dedos no tampo de sua mesa, tentando buscar paciência do fundo de seu ser para não mandar a morena catar coquinhos.

\- Minha adorada Soi Fon… - sua voz sai com o mais puro deboche - Em primeiro lugar, Shihoin deve se reportar primeiro à mim, que sou o Comandante Geral, ao concluir qualquer missão que lhe foi atribuída. Em segundo lugar, com a sua tarefa já realizada, a Princesa é livre para fazer o que quiser, pois ela já não faz parte do Gotei, e se aceitou a atribuição que lhe dei, foi por pura gentileza e consideração pelos longos anos de amizade que temos. E em terceiro e último lugar, creio que deva relaxar Soi Fon. Tirar uns dias de folga e tentar esquecer de vez com essa obsessão que tem por Yoruichi, porque isso está lhe fazendo mal. - a mira detenidamente, e dessa vez, com seriedade - Admiro demais seu senso de dever e lealdade, mas tudo que é levado ao extremo é perigoso, tanto para si mesma, quanto para os demais. Por isso, te dou uma semana de folga, e que faça bom proveito desses dias de descanso. - vendo que ela ia protestar, deu a questão por encerrada - Não aceito recusas.

Com os punhos cerrados, a pequena Shinigami saía dali a passos duros, mas, quase cruzando a porta, deu de cara com Rose, que iria bater para se fazer anunciar, antes que esta fosse aberta por ela, que o fulminou com o olhar.

A morena virou pra trás, e falou à Shunsui com sarcasmo.

\- Mas aposto que para esse traidor o senhor concederá suas benesse e seu eterno silêncio, acobertando o fato dele está se deitando com uma criatura horrenda como aquela Arrancar asquerosa! - bufa irada ao olhar nos orbes de Otoribashi - Que saudades do General Yamamoto… se ele estivesse aqui, nenhuma imoralidade como essas estaria acontecendo bem debaixo das nossas vistas! - bateu a porta com toda a força, dando um susto em Shunsui, que distraído com o saquê que colocava escondido em seu chá, mal prestou atenção no que ela dizia.

Cabisbaixo, o loiro avançou até Kyoraku, e falou resignado.

\- Infelizmente, ela não está de todo errada. Fiz uma escolha, e vou arcar com as consequências dela, então... vou me desligar de vez do Gotei. - suspirou derrotado.

\- Nada disso. - o moreno degusta sua “inocente” bebida lentamente - Já disse para que confie em mim, pois acharei uma solução para o seu problema e de muitos outros aqui dentro. - inspira bastante ar , e sorri largamente - Sabe que adoro uma boa história de amor, e quanto mais proibida, mas excitante… - pisca com picardia - Fique tranquilo Otoribashi. Ainda entrará de cabeça erguida por essa porta com Apacci ao seu lado.

O loiro dá um meio sorriso.

\- Se está dizendo... vou esperar mais um pouco. - se senta em uma das cadeiras e fala com seriedade - Qual o assunto que me trouxe aqui?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

À caminho da sua Divisão, Soi Fon grunhia de ódio por ter sido, na sua opinião, tratada com tamanha desconsideração por Kyoraku.

\- Bêbado filho da puta… - soca uma das mãos possessa - Infeliz! Miserável! Quem ele pensa que é pra falar assim comigo? Me critica por me preocupar com a senhorita Yoruichi, mas apoia na maior cara dura o relacionamento do tal Vizard com a vagabunda da Apacci. Isso não é justo!

\- O que não é justo é que fique de novo a se intrometer nos assuntos do meu Capitão. - uma voz máscula ecoa pela trilha no bosque, e a franzina mulher toma um susto em tanto - Assustada? Deveria estar mesmo, pois não levou o que falei à sério, e agora, mostrarei o que um mero Tenente é capaz de fazer para cumprir suas promessas.

Sem que ela esperasse, um golpe certeiro passou rente ao seu pescoço, e só não a cortou pelo fato de rapidamente ter evocado o seu shikai, pondo assim seu braço para detê-lo. Ao ver o rosto de Izuru com uma fúria inusual, e empunhando galantemente sua Wabisuke, ela pela primeira vez o temeu. Mesmo assim, não se deixou abater, empurrando a zanpakutou de seu oponente, e se pondo em guarda, o que não adiantou muito, pois o rapaz parecia possuído, desferindo golpes seguidos, simultâneos e bem sincronizados, dando a Capitã somente tempo para defender-se e nada mais.

Ao sentir a shikai dele tocando a sua Suzumebachi por tantas vezes, seu braço direito foi acometido por um peso descomunal, mesmo assim, continuou a sustentá-lo e usar sua mão esquerda para tentar feri-lo, porém, sem sucesso.

Encurralando a morena na parede de uma encosta, ele projeta sua zampakutou contra o braço que vestia a shikai, e fazia uma pressão absurda, pois sabia que uma hora ela teria que ceder por não aguentar carregar o peso desta, que já deveria estar umas 100 vezes maior do que o normal.

A respiração entrecortada da moça denuncia sua péssima condição física, mas ela insiste em continuar enfrentando Kira. Não... não iria se deixar vencer… não por um insignificante 2º Posto.

Porém, seus planos ruíram ao sentir seu braço pender ao chão, levando o seu frágil corpo junto, caindo sentada, sendo escorada apenas pela encosta barrenta atrás de si. Constatando que a havia derrotado, Izuru se agacha, ficando com o seu rosto a milímetros do dela, e fala friamente.

\- Te disse para que não perseguisse mais o meu Capitão, e na primeira oportunidade que tem, o achincalha como se fosse a melhor e mais virtuosa das pessoas, sendo que não o é e nunca o será. - os lábios dela estão entreabertos e arfantes como da outra vez que se desentenderam, e isso era sumamente tentador, mas, seu objetivo era colocá-la em seu lugar, e era o que faria - Sentiu em sua carne e orgulho o que sou capaz de fazer, ainda mais por alguém tão honrado e decente como o Capitão Rose, então, não brinque comigo, pois da próxima vez não serei tão condescendente. - se levantou e ia embora, porém, a risada seca e cheia de sarcasmo da franzina jovem lhe fez dar meia volta.

\- Decente e honrado? Um homem que tem coragem de transar com uma aberração? - ri anasaladamente - Faz-me rir! Deveria ter vergonha de ser tão leal à alguém assim, arriscando sua patente e sua vida pra isso.

\- Melhor que você, que passou a vida se rastejando atrás de uma mulher que nunca, escutou bem? Nunca vai te corresponder da maneira que almeja! - a mira com desprezo - Rose e Apacci se amam e são muito felizes juntos, sentimento esse que jamais conhecerá, nem que viva mil anos.

As palavras do Tenente doeram em sua alma mais do que ela pôde suportar. Reunindo o restante de suas forças, ela se levantou, evocando novamente o seu shikai, e avançou contra ele. Porém, com isso, consumiu muito de sua reiatsu, e desmaiou antes de sequer atingir o loiro, que a amparou para que não caísse no empoeirado chão.

O rapaz a ajeitou, a pondo em seus braços, onde por um atalho, a levou para o seu Esquadrão.

Como previa, no prédio principal, Omaeda dormia sentado com um saco de biscoitos na mão, e seu rosto e corpo estavam repletos de farelos, o que fez Kira revirar os olhos com a incompetência de seu colega Tenente. Com passos curtos e silenciosos, ele adentra a maior porta do andar onde estavam, e respira aliviado por ser este o quarto da Capitã que jazia em seu fortes braços.

Com cuidado, ele a põe deitada no futon, que estava desdobrado e era bem simples, aliás, como todo o quarto. Cobre o corpo esguio da moça com um lençol que estava em cima de uma cadeira, e sentando ao seu lado, observa suas feições, que assim, dormindo profundamente, pareciam as de uma garota comum, como qualquer uma das que transitam todos os dias pelo Rukongai.

Seus longos e finos dedos tocam aquela pele macia, delineando as pálpebras, as bochechas, o afilado nariz, e depois, detém seus dígitos nos lábios, que para os seus brilhantes olhos azuis, pareciam perfeitos, angelicais.

Saiu de sua divagação, e levantou-se dali, indo embora do local, antes que alguém sentisse sua presença.

Do lado de fora, caminhando pensativo até o Distrito 56, onde iria se encontrar com alguns colegas da 11ª Divisão, Kira sentiu de novo algo estranho em relação à Soi Fon, algo que definitivamente mexia com ele, só não fazia ideia do que era…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jogado de qualquer jeito em sua cama, que por sinal, estava toda bagunçada depois de mais uma sessão de sexo quente com a fogosa Mashiro, Nnoitra cochilava com a boca aberta, onde um fio grosso de saliva escorria desta, e também um sonoro ronco ecoava no cômodo, fato que não incomodou sobremaneira à esverdeada, que como uma felina no cio, engatinhava por sobre a cama desarrumada, se dirigindo à nudez do esbelto homem, lhe dando uma vertiginosa lambida no seu imenso mastro em repouso, que logo foi se erguendo ao sentir o calor da língua travessa, e acordando o sonolento Espada, que com o dorso de sua mão, secava o rastro que a baba que ao cair, manchou seu rosto.

Ao ver como sua fêmea o provocava, ele sorriu ladino, e com as mãos nos curtos fios da nuca feminina, ele a trouxe para si, onde invadiu a boca dela com um beijo lascivo e descarado, do jeito que ela adorava.

Lhes falta o ar, e aos poucos se afastam, e ela, com o olhar lânguido e um sorriso maldoso, fala com a voz ardilosa.

\- Foi uma loucura termos metido daquele jeito nos fundos do seu trabalho… - dá um forte chupão no longo pescoço dele, que grunhe excitado - Alguém poderia ter nos visto…

\- Relaxa gatinha… ninguém nos viu… - mente com cinismo - Podíamos repetir a dose, não acha? Talvez em outro lugar, quem sabe? - com suas grandes mãos aperta os pequenos seios com moderada força.

\- Hummmmmmm… - ri sacana - Adoro esse clima de clandestinidade, de imoralidade… - para, e parece refletir um pouco - Mas temos que ter muito cuidado, pois existem inúmeras câmeras de segurança nos mais improváveis lugares, e não quero que meus amigos me tirem da cadeia por ser detida como uma tarada qualquer, especialmente se o Kensei estiver junto.

Nnoitra fica contrariado ao ouvir o nome do Capitão, e com a cara emburrada, vai para longe de Mashiro, se recostando na cabeceira da cama.

\- Porque tinha que falar nesse cara? - pega um travesseiro e o arremessa no chão - Tá trepando comigo e pensando nele?

\- E se tiver? Qual o problema? - ela dá de ombros, pouco se importando com a crise de ciúmes dele - Vai dizer que vira e mexe não pensa naquela sua…

\- Ela nunca foi nada minha! - vocifera feroz, mas logo se arrepende ao ver a face assustada da esverdeada - Desculpa gatinha… não gosto de falar dela, até porque, nunca tivemos nada. - a pega pela cintura a puxando para si - Eu estou feliz contigo, ela tá feliz com o Tenente dela, e isso é o que importa. - beija os ombros da mulher nua em seus braços, e fala carente - Vem gatinha… me dá um beijinho...

Mashiro o beija com volúpia, e aproveita o ensejo para se posicionar em cima da virilidade ereta, e desce em meio a gritos de um insano prazer.

\- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… tu é tão grande… e grosso… - requebra seus quadris com afinco, apertando fortemente o membro em riste - Adoro transar assim… depois de uma DR…

\- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr… isso linda… rebola gostoso no meu pau… - geme entredentes.

Essas obscenidades que diz me excitam… - continua a se contorcer em cima dele, que a segura pelas nádegas, a ajudando em sua magnífica performance.

\- Tudo que eu disser é pouco… - urra ao sentir-se mais uma vez estrangulado pela vagina encharcada e ardente - Tu é uma deusa… a deusa do sexo… - diz quase em delírio.

\- Como a Vênus de Milo? - pergunta parando o que fazia e ficando alegremente pensativa.

\- Vênus de que???- pergunta o Arrancar à ponto de ter uma síncope, pois estava quase chegando ao ápice.

Ela o mira rindo infantilmente, e voltando ao seu labor, fala conformada.

\- Deixa pra lá gatinho… deixa pra lá…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Já eram sete da noite, e Lisa estava de frente ao espelho, mirando detenidamente seu corpo nu. Virava-se e via seu reflexo nas mais variadas posições possíveis, conferindo se estava tudo certo com o que idealizou pra esse encontro.

\- A depilação está em dia, não tem gordura sobrando, não estou vendo nenhuma celulite aparente… - suspira nervosa e se senta em sua cama - Aff… que adianta está com tudo ok de um lado, se por outro, eu estou totalmente perdida. - levantou-se indo até o seu armário, e quando o abriu, não achou nada que a agradasse - Merda! Não tenho uma roupa decente pra sair. Por certo, conhecendo a prepotência dele como conheço, deve ser um jantar quase de gala, e não tenho nada à altura para um compromisso assim. - volta a se sentar com um ar derrotista - Ganho tanto dinheiro com as minhas transações, mas nunca parei um dia sequer pra comprar nada pra mim… - se lamenta passando as mãos por entre as longas mechas negras - Droga! Mil vezes droga!

Se deita com um ar cansado, mas seu olhar logo se fixa em uma das bolsas que estavam em cima da penteadeira, as quais ainda não tinha arrumado, e viu que em uma delas havia uma grande caixa, e tinha certeza de que não comprou nada que tivesse que levar embrulhado para presente.

Curiosa, foi até lá, e pegando a sacola, viu que não tinha só essa caixa, mas outras duas lhe faziam companhia, e uma delas a Vizard reconheceu no ato: era o estojo com as jóias que Aizen pretendia lhe presentear no dia anterior.

Não pôde deixar de sorrir, pois jamais achou que ele iria lhe dar mesmo aqueles presentes. Pensou que era só mais um blefe para que ela pudesse ceder aos seus encantos.

Abriu as outras caixas e viu o vestido carmim que experimentou, juntamente com o peep toe de salto agulha. Inspirou bastante ar, e seu semblante aflito passou para um contente e radiante, pois já tinha a roupa certa para essa noite.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Faltando dez minutos para as oito, Lisa saia do velho armazém em direção à praça onde tinha marcado de encontrar-se com o motorista de Aizen, mas, perto do local combinado, se viu de frente à Hiyori, que estava abraçada à um loiro lindíssimo, que a tratava com sumo carinho.

Ficou um tanto nervosa, pois estavam à pouquíssimos metros de onde o funcionário do ex-Capitão a pegaria, mas logo esse sentimento deu lugar à uma agradável sensação de bem-estar ao ver sua pequena amiga feliz, como jamais a tinha visto em todo esse tempo de íntima convivência.

A loira, ao ver Yadomaru vestida como uma artista de cinema, piscou bastante os olhos, e falou entusiasmada.

\- Nossa Lisa… nunca pensei que um dia fosse dizer isso, mas, você tá linda! Vai à algum encontro? - indaga curiosa.

\- Não sei se posso colocar desse jeito, mas… sim. - responde sem muitos rodeios - Mudando de assunto, parece que Mashiro acertou dessa vez! Seu namorado é lindo! - diz sincera e pisca com picardia.

\- Namorado??? - ela tosse de tão sem graça que ficou - Cof. cof. cof… quem disse que ele é…

\- Se ela me quiser, serei seu namorado sim. - interrompeu o Arrancar, estendendo sua mão à morena - Prazer, meu nome é Tesla.

\- Sou Lisa. Lisa Yadomaru, e sou amiga dessa figura há anos. - retribui o gentil cumprimento do rapaz - Te digo que ela é muito geniosa, mas uma ótima garota, e cheia qualidades. Vai comprovar o que digo quando conhecê-la melhor.

\- Eu acredito em você. - dá um rápido selinho na loira, que fica ruborizada, pois ainda não tinha se acostumado com tantos mimos.

\- Bem… - dá um pequeno pigarro, ainda sem jeito - Creio que depois teremos tempo para conversarmos melhor, pois deve estar atrasada para o seu encontro.

Yadomaru olha para o relógio de seu smartphone, e vê que só faltam dois minutos para a hora marcada, e ainda restava percorrer um quarteirão para chegar na pracinha.

\- Sim, se não correr vou me atrasar! - sai andando, mesmo assim, continua a falar - Continuamos nossa conversa depois! Prazer Tesla, e vê se não mata ele Hiyori! - ela ria ao imaginar a cara de raiva da pequena Vizard com a sua observação.

Com passos apressados, um lindo sorriso iluminava o rosto de Lisa. Essa noite seria realmente especial… estava convicta disso....

 

Continua…


	12. Se entregando à paixão

Cerca de meia hora depois, Lisa, que estava dentro de um Rolls Royce branco perolado, avista uma gigantesca mansão à beira de um penhasco, que ficava numa praia distante, composta de areias claras e cascalhos, no limite oeste de Karakura. E ao ver que se aproximava de seu destino final, um certo nervosismo tomava conta de si.

Estava ansiosa e receosa, pois Aizen sempre a fazia sentir-se assim. A ansiedade se devia à expectativa quanto ao porvir, quanto ao que de fato aconteceria naquela casa, com aquele homem que tanto mexia consigo. O receio era algo que a atormentava de igual modo, pois não poderia sequer imaginar a reação de seus amigos Vizards, que eram aqueles com quem realmente se importava, quando soubessem desse seu pretenso envolvimento com que lhes arruinou a vida no passado. Sabia, de antemão que eles não a perdoariam, e isso, ela tinha ciência que não poderia suportar, pois eram mais do que simples amizades... aquelas sete pessoas foram o seu tudo por mais de um século, seu porto seguro e verdadeira família, e seus desprezos, seria para si, como definhar em vida.

Saiu de sua divagação quando o carro por fim estacionou, e o motorista, que lhe sorriu com simpatia abrindo a porta do automóvel, gentilmente lhe deu a mão para que deste saísse, e a acompanhou, subindo consigo as escadarias que davam acesso à uma ampla e confortável sala, que tinha uma decoração moderna, começando pelas paredes e grandes portas de correr, que eram de vidros transparentes, e estas, brindavam à quem estava ali dentro, com a belíssima visão do mar tranquilo, e o infinito horizonte que fazia qualquer um que o olhasse, por mais insensível que fosse, se perder neste.

Sofás retráteis, cadeiras ultra confortáveis, tapeçarias caras, móveis de primeira qualidade, um bar composto das mais variadas bebidas… tudo isso também compunha o local, que por si só, era deslumbrante, e ficou ainda mais interessante com a chegada de Sousuke, que com o seu andar elegante, adentrava o luxuoso cômodo, ficando de frente a sua ilustre convidada, que não evitou suspirar ao vê-lo vestido com tanto garbo, trajado totalmente de cinza grafite, num terno Armani, que de longe, dava pra saber que custou quase o preço de um carro popular.

Com um discreto aceno, o anfitrião dispensou o motorista, que se retirou dali com presteza, deixando o casal à sós. Ele então se aproximou de sua ilustre convidada, tomando delicadamente a melindrosa mão direita dela entre as suas, a beijando com desvelo, e lhe lançando o melhor sorriso que tinha, ato que a deixou ainda mais arfante.

\- Está lindíssima! Meus instintos diziam que essa roupa a deixaria estonteante, e pelo visto, não me enganei. - seu olhar não desvia do dela - Me alegra que não tenha desistido de vir. - falou honestamente.

\- Obrigada pelo elogio. - responde um pouco sem jeito - Minha palavra é uma só. Se concordei em vir, é porque certamente o faria, nem que fosse para em seguida ir embora, e nunca mais te ver. - sua voz soou séria, e ele fez um leve muxoxo.

\- Não faria isso. - rebate sem acreditar na convicção da mulher à sua frente, e se achegando mais à ela, lhe acaricia o pescoço, subindo depois sua mão ao aveludado rosto dela - Sinto ao te tocar que não o faria... que não me deixaria… - deposita um suave beijo na bochecha ruborizada da moça, que mesmo excitada, se afasta.

\- Dá um tempo, Aizen! Mal cheguei e já quer me atormentar com os seus joguinhos baratos de sedução.

Enquanto ele sorria do discreto acesso de fúria da Vizard, esta se vira e caminha para a varanda do lugar, que era uma espécie de deck de concreto suspenso, projetado para fora do penhasco, sustentado por vigas presas às rochas que estavam embaixo de toda a construção. Uma verdadeira obra prima da engenharia.

Sua visão se concentra no céu estrelado, e sorri ante a grandeza da simplicidade que a natureza oferecia às pessoas, que nem sempre lhe davam o devido valor e respeito. Depois, girou o seu corpo para admirar arquitetura e designer daquela imponente fachada, e ao fazê-lo, sente sua cintura ser tomada por um meio abraço, e ao olhar para o lado, vê que Sousuke também estava na mesma sintonia que ela, contemplando, admirado a sua propriedade.

\- O corretor me disse que esta era uma réplica exata da mansão de um tal Tony Stark, feita por seu antigo proprietário, que era um aficcionado por cinema. Não sei bem o que isso quer dizer, mas tenho que admitir que me agradou à primeira vista. - continua a mirar a construção.

Ela leva seus finos dedos ao queixo, e pensativa, fala quase que pra si mesma.

\- Bem que eu achei ela familiar… Homem de ferro…

\- Que foi que disse? - indaga curioso.

\- Cultura Geek… - sorri para o castanho, que levantou levemente a sobrancelha, sem nada entender - Já que está nesse mundo, terá que se acostumar com certas excentricidades de algumas pessoas.

\- Se me explicar ao longo de nossa convivência, ficarei feliz em lhe ouvir. - aperta com cuidado a delgada cintura, fazendo a morena arrepiar-se por inteiro.

“Pretensioso…” pensou ante a última frase dita por ele, porém, voltou a se concentrar no diálogo.

\- Sabe Lisa, desde que adquiri esse imóvel, nunca parei para analisar o quão belo ele é. Seus detalhes, particularidades... tudo isso eu deixei de lado pra que pudesse fazer junto à ti, do jeito que estamos agora. - a mira fixamente - Quero que me diga suas impressões, suas opiniões...

\- Mas, a casa é sua… não faz sentido que precise de minha opinião ou aprovação para algo que é de sua propriedade, que faz parte de seu gostos particulares. - é sincera no que diz.

\- Ainda não entendeu, Lisa… - volta a mirá-la profundamente - Te quero, e como minha mulher, daqui pra frente, tudo o que é meu será seu. Portanto, seus conceitos e considerações serão sempre meus guias para as minhas decisões futuras, e se essa mansão não estiver do seu agrado, comprarei outra que faça jus à sua vontade. - sua voz soa séria, e a Vizard arregala os olhos.

\- Tá brincando comigo? - ri com ironia - Quer mesmo que eu acredite nessa mentira deslavada? - desvencilhou-se de seu agarre, e caminhou em direção á sala, com a clara intenção de ir embora - Já disse uma vez e vou repetir: não serei mais um de seus experimentos bizarros! Bastou uma vez, onde acabou com a minha vida! - balança a cabeça em negativo - Não deveria ter vindo… foi uma péssima ideia...

Ele a toma pelo braço, e a estreita contra o seu corpo, onde fala com firmeza.

\- Pensei que sua vinda aqui fosse um sinal claro de que estava me dando um chance, de que me daria ao menos o benefício da dúvida.

\- Como vou fazer isso se mente descaradamente? - a raiva é nítida em seus orbes - Se quer me convencer de que sou especial pra ti, se nós dois sabemos que isso é balela!

\- Não estou mentindo, Lisa… não tenho nada a ganhar com isso, pois não creio que me humilhar diante de ti seja um ganho considerável, sendo que nunca fiz nada parecido por ninguém. - mais uma vez sua voz soa honesta aos ouvidos da Capitã Interina.

\- Eu… - os olhos castanhos do homem à sua frente a fazem refletir mais do que esperava… a levam a perder-se dentro deles, caminhando em meio à um infinito misterioso, onde sentimentos contraditórios permeiam e entrelaçam-se entre si, mas, que no fundo, há algo genuíno... algo que nem ela, muito menos ele saberiam explicar, mas que estava ali, vivo. Ela, constatando tal sentimento, que era até então subjetivo, resolveu crer, pelo menos em parte, no que ele dizia - Eu fico… mas, não abuse de minha boa vontade, entendeu?

Ele dá um meio sorriso, a conduzindo com a sua mão unida à dela, até um dos luxuosos sofás, onde se sentam, e este, de surpresa, lhe dá um beijo calmo, porém, cheio de libido, trazendo o corpo feminino mais perto do seu, passeando vagarosamente suas mãos pela pele macia das coxas da Vizard, que arfa extasiada em meio ao quante ósculo.

Tão absortos estavam trocando tão caloroso beijo, que acabaram não percebendo a presença de mais alguém ali, que pra se fazer notar, deu um discreto pigarrear.

\- Haaam, haaam… me desculpe a intromissão, porém, venho lhes avisar que o jantar será servido em cinco minutos. - o polido senhor fez uma pequena vênia, e se retirou dali.

Lisa não evita rir ao ver a semelhança do funcionário de Aizen com o mordomo de Bruce Wayne, dos filmes e quadrinhos do Batman, e o castanho, novamente intrigado, a questiona.

\- Do que tanto ri?

\- Seu mordomo... se parece com o… - o mira e desiste de tentar explicar - Deixa pra lá…

\- Algo a ver com a tal Cultura Geek?

\- Sim… pode ser… - se levanta e ajeita o seu vestido com as mãos - Acho melhor irmos jantar, pois foi pra isso que vim, correto?

\- Tem razão. - seus dedos delineiam os lábios rosados, e a ponta de seu nariz roçou a face aquecida da jovem, que sentiu seu corpo travar ante esse gesto - Vamos jantar. - fala bem próximo ao ouvido esquerdo dela, que engole em seco tamanho o tesão que sentiu ao escutar tão sedutora voz.

\- V-vamos… - ela, por fim se mexe, e ele, de modo galante, a leva pela mão até a sala de jantar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Depois de um farto e delicioso jantar, que tinha uma enorme variedade de alimentos, dentre eles sushi, sashimi, huramaki, sukiyaki, tempura, entre outros da formidável culinária japonesa, Lisa dispensou a sobremesa por estar satisfeita, apesar de não ter comido tanto quanto gostaria, pois os olhos lânguidos de Sousuke em cima de sua pessoa inibiram e muito o seu apetite. Na verdade, estava ansiosa, inquieta… por mais que estivesse tudo perfeito, só uma coisa ali lhe era incômoda: o fato de ser Aizen quem a estava deixando assim.

Sua mente ainda se perguntava o que foi realmente fazer ali?… Que droga de paixão foi essa que começou a nutrir por esse homem?... Porque se sentia como uma adolescente desmiolada perto dele? Porque sentia-se vulnerável ao receber seu olhar, ao ouvir sua voz, ou perceber o quanto sua pele e seu corpo clamavam pelos seus toques?...

Debruçada no beiral daquele deck suntuoso, e com seus pensamentos em outro plano, sentiu seu frágil corpo tremer com o suave afastar de seus cabelos pelas mãos másculas, seguido de um ósculo úmido em sua nuca. Ao virar-se, vê aquele olhar outra vez para si… cativante, envolvente, irresistível…

Com as mãos na cintura da VIzard, o ex-Capitão a traz para si, e com um estalar de dedos, logo uma música ambiente ecoa suavemente por este, música esta que Lisa reconhece na mesma hora.

 

In my life

I've felt so self assured

But suddenly it's all changed

She's a cloud

That hangs above my world

And I find myself wond'ring in the rain

And now I can't go on

 

\- Aizen… - murmura incrédula, enquanto ele dá seus primeiros passos com ela colada ao seu corpo, numa dança intimista e cheia de romantismo - Como sabe que adoro essa canção? - questiona, se abraçando ainda mais à ele.

\- Ontem, quando cheguei, estava cantando essa mesma música, e de maneira bem entusiasmada. - a morena fica com as bochechas rubras ao lembrar-se que na verdade, estava aos berros e pra lá de ébria - Então, resolvi pesquisar no tal “Dr, Google”, e descobri que ela foi gravada em 1981, por um cantor chamado Gino Vanelli. Aliás, pela data em que estamos atualmente, se trata de uma música relativamente antiga para os padrões humanos. - observa a abraça com mais carinho.

\- Para nós essa passagem de tempo não é válida, sabe muito bem disso. - sorri de canto - Portanto, pra mim essa melodia será sempre atual. - o mira ternamente.

\- Essa bem que poderia ser a nossa música. - ele fala normalmente, e ela, piscando bastante, o olha surpreendida por tais palavras - Dizem que a maioria dos humanos sempre escolhe uma melodia para contar a história de suas relações afetivas, e se quiser, essa poderia ser a nossa canção. O que acha?

\- Eu… nem sei o que dizer, mas… gostei da ideia… - apoia seu rosto no peitoral de Sousuke, que desliza seus dedos por entre os fios negros, que estavam trançados como o seu habitual, e agora em um terno silêncio, continuam a bailar candidamente.

 

 

'Cause I am lost

Living inside myself

Living inside this shell

Living outside your love

I am lost

Somewhere inside my own dreams

Afraid of what life really means

Living without your love

I need a guiding light

To shine on my darkest days

I was young, and time was on my side

But like a fool I let it slip away

And now those days are gone

And I am lost

Living inside myself

Living inside this shell

Living outside your love

I am lost

Somewhere inside my own dreams

Afraid of what life really means

Living without your love

In my life

I've felt so self-assured

But oh how all the seasons change

And now I'm not that strong

'Cause I am lost

Living inside myself

Living inside this hell

Living outside your love

I am lost

Somewhere inside my own dreams

Afraid of what life really means

Living without your love

I am lost

Living inside myself

Living inside this shell

Living outside your love

I am lost

 

Sem ao menos esperar a canção terminar, o castanho a beija com volúpia, desfazendo o penteado da jovem, sentindo os sedosos fios por entre seus dedos, e esta, não mais se opõe às suas carícias, e corresponde ardentemente ao ósculo que lhe foi dado. Resistir ao apelo de seu corpo era inútil. Lutar contra o que sentia só a fazia mergulhar num mar de angústias, e não mais queria isso… queria vivenciar esse sentimento, que para si era, até então, desconhecido. Queria sentir-se como uma protagonista de filmes de comédia romântica, que sempre se entregavam sem reservas aos seus sentimentos, enfrentando seus próprios medos, juntamente com todos os outros desafios impostos pelo destino…

Destino, um ser cruel, sádico como o próprio Aizen, que lhe fazia a falseta de colocá-lo novamente em seu caminho, para enredá-la em suas teias escusas. Mas não fazia mal… estava decidida: pagaria pra ver até onde tais sentimentos “nobres” a levariam: se à um oásis de êxtase e deleite, ou à um inferno de aflição e solidão.

Com cavalheirismo, porém sem interromper o contato, ele a coloca gentilmente em seu colo, e caminhando como se numa nuvem estivesse, de tão suaves que eram os seus passos. Sem demora chegam à luxuosa suíte do ex-Capitão, que com sumo cuidado a põe sentada na beirada de sua king-size, fincando seu joelho no piso em seguida, e de frente á moça, retira de seus pés os caríssimos sapatos, beijando ambos com devoção e desejo, distribuindo selinhos molhados ao longo de toda a esguia perna esquerda, levantando com as lépidas mãos o vestido até a altura da virilha, sempre espalhando seus incandescentes ósculos, passando a ponta de sua cálida língua no meio das coxas grossas, subindo o seu rosto para aspirar o adocicado odor da intimidade de Lisa, que estava coberta por mínima uma tanga rendada também vermelha.

A Vizard sente um forte calafrio correr por sua espinha, espalhando-se por seu sistema nervoso, o que impossibilitava o controle de seu corpo, que tremulava com os lascivos toques do castanho, que sorria vitorioso ao constatar o quanto ela estava entregue aos seus carinhos, ao seu querer…

Senta-se também na confortável cama, bem atrás da morena, e afastando os longos cabelos das costas dela, e sem nenhuma pressa abre o fecho, passando depois as mãos pelos ombros, descendo a peça de roupa, que cai displicente até a cintura, deixando os médios e perfeitos seios de Yadomaru à mostra. Mais beijos afetuosos são estrategicamente dados na aveludada pele do dorso feminino, enquanto suas viris mãos se enveredam pelo tronco nu, apalpando e massageando as mamas tentadoras como se raridades fossem. E para ele, tudo que vinha dessa mulher intrigante e sensual o eram… tudo era raro, misteriosos, místico… jamais havia pensado em qualquer criatura que não fosse ele, jamais havia olhado à outro alguém além de mera ferramenta para os seus planos, como peça para o seu requintado xadrez. Mas Lisa, desde aquele dia que era pra ser o de sua libertação, novamente o pôs encarcerado, preso às amarras de um sentimento o qual não sabia nomear e nem poderia, pois nunca o havia experimentado antes. Desde o dia de sua fuga, suas ações e pensamentos todos foram direcionados à ela, tudo o que fez nesse período foi por ela e para ela, como se a formosa Vizard tivesse virado uma deliciosa e arriscada obsessão…

Interrompe com languidez o ósculo, e a deita cuidadosamente na cama, se pondo de joelhos com a morena entre suas perna, onde terminou de despi-la devagar, deixando a arfante mulher completamente nua, fazendo sua boca encher-se d’água ao ter outra vez a privilegiada visão daquela provocativa intimidade depilada por completo.

Sentiu sem pênis latejar bruscamente dentro de sua calça, e ficando em pé, com destreza livrou-se de todos aqueles panos inúteis, que somente o atrapalhavam de alcançar seu principal objetivo: adentrar-se naquele corpo escultural.

Nu em pêlo, ele volta para a cama, e ainda deitada, Lisa ofega ao se deparar com o imenso e pulsante órgão em riste, que era tentador ao extremo, exatamente do jeito que lembrava-se dele em seu “sonho”. O homem se posicionou de frente á ela, deitando-se sobre a moça, levando sua boca à um dos rosados mamilos, o chupando com agilidade, logo passando para o outro, repetindo o mesmo processo, se revezando ao regozijar-se entre os seios suculentos dela, arrancando gemidos da fêmea embaixo de si, a deixando sumamente molhada.

Levou dois de seus dedos até à fenda estreita, introduzindo-os com lentidão, os movimentando de igual modo, a fim de provocá-la ainda mais, sentindo todo o ardor que vinha de seu interior mais do que caloroso.

Parou as ousadas carícias nas mamas, e descendo seus beijos pelo plano ventre e virilhas, ele logo passeia sua inquieta língua pelo clítoris inchado, o rodeando e circulando habilmente, e continuando a invadi-la com seus dígitos, fazendo a jovem delirar ante o intenso tesão que se apoderava de si.

Um fogo absurdo se deu em seu baixo ventre, e arranhando os antebraços dele com vontade, ela gozou de forma devastadora, como poucas vezes se deu em sua vida.

Ela ainda estava ofegante e debilitada quando ele a trouxe para si, a posicionando em seu imenso mastro, onde ao sentir os fluídos quentes lhe tocando a pele, não resistiu em penetrá-la de uma só vez, fazendo a morena gritar extasiada ao ser tão perfeitamente preenchida por ele.

Arfante, se abraçou ao ex-Capitão, sentindo ambos os corações acelerados, batendo quase que no mesmo compasso, ouvindo os grunhidos viris, que junto ao latejar de sua masculinidade em si, a faziam contrair sem controle algum. Passado esse momento em que eu corpo se acostumava com o do seu invasor, ela começa a rebolar despudoradamente, movimentando seus quadris com habilidade e molejo, o lambuzando com o seu abundante mel, levando Aizen a fechar seus olhos, absorvendo todo o prazer que vinha daquela performance tão única.

Yadomaru sente seu seu espírito sair de si, ser quase que arrancado de sua carne... se sente flutuar, planar, levitar… foi exatamente desse jeito que ele disse que a faria se sentir, que a demonstraria o quanto a queria, o quanto a desejava… ele era bom de promessas, pois estava cumprindo à risca tudo o que disse…

Com mais afinco se requebrava no grosso e potente membro de Sousuke, que segurando a fina cintura dela, fazia um esforço sobre humano para não se deixar jorrar antes da hora, pois as contrações que acometiam seu órgão o deixavam sem ar e sem forças.

Espasmos involuntários tomaram conta do melindroso corpo da Vizard, que sucumbiu à um orgasmo poderoso e estupendo, sendo sem dúvida alguma, o melhor de toda a sua longa vida.

Com o rosto atordoado, deixa este cair por sobre o ombro dele, que levanta o queixo da morena com a ponta de seus dedos, a fazendo olhar para si, e esta, lhe sorri fraquinho, levando suas mãos aos cabelos dele, os acariciando com devoção. Ele a beija apaixonadamente, e ainda encaixado à ela, se levanta da cama, ficando de pé, onde com as grandes mãos nas alvas nádegas, começa a subi-la e descê-la de sua imensa masculinidade ereta. Lisa se segura nos ombros musculosos, deixando o seu corpo pender para trás, sendo conduzida como se fosse uma marionete ao bel prazer de seu manipulador, ato que apertou e sugou ainda mais o mastro do castanho, que urrou ao sentir-se tão desarmado e exposto, notando como o prazer percorria e se instalava em cada gota de seu sangue, em cada recanto de seu corpo…

\- Lisa… - grunhiu roucamente.

\- Aizen… - arfou quase desfalecendo.

Os rincões mais profundos do corpo feminino são tocados veementemente, impetuosamente, e os gritos que escapavam de sua garganta denunciavam o quanto era arrasadora essa sensação, de como era maravilhoso estar ali, com seu “adorado inimigo”... de como ele a fez esquecer, apagar da memória, nem que fosse por aqueles ínfimos momentos, o que um dia ele lhe causou.

A perfeição daquele esculpido corpo não resistiu ao auge a que foi submetido, e Yadomaru se deixou cair de vez nos fortes braços de Aizen, que por pouco também não gozou. Ele a abraçou protetoramente, a colocando deitada na cama, acarinhando as maçãs do belo rosto da mulher que lhe dava o maior e melhor dos prazeres, a mais perfeita das sensações…

Ele ia deitar-se ao seu lado, para esperá-la recuperar-se, porém estancou ao vê-la erguer-se, e com o seu braço, fazer sinal para que se detivesse. O ex-Capitão nada entendeu, mas ao perceber que a mão dela tocava seu pênis ainda envolto no mel que dela verteu, ele já imaginava o que ela queria.

E assim se fez: ela desceu sua boca até a glande rosada, a lambendo e mordiscando com picardia, emendando pequenos chupões à sua travessura, aprofundando aos poucos a sua boca, engolindo assim, boa parte daquele grosso corpo peniano. fazendo depois um primoroso vai-e-vem umedecido com sua saliva quente, chupando com fervor aquele maravilhoso membro rígido. Com as delicadas mãos massageava os testículos do castanho, que já não conseguia raciocinar direito, pois, mais uma vez quase esmoreceu diante daquele boquete mais do que perfeito. Isso posto, a pegou pelos cabelos da nuca, interrompendo aquela divina felação, e se maravilhando com a sexy visão do fino fio que saía de sua inchada glande e ligava-se a boca da Vizard, que ofegava com esta entreaberta, fazendo Aizen latejar com o erotismo dessa cena.

\- Quer me enlouquecer…? - a rouquidão outra vez se faz presente em sua voz.

\- O que você acha…? - responde com outra indagação, e um leve tom provocativo.

A deita novamente, e tateando suas mãos por todo o corpo dela, fala impositivo.

\- Abra as pernas.

No mesmo instante ela se abre, e sua respiração fica entrecortada. Ele nota o quanto ela escorreu, vendo que o meio de suas pernas e intimidade, estavam totalmente encharcadas do viscoso e transparente fluido. Sua libidinosa língua sorve todo o mel que ali estava, delineando os lábios íntimos da morena, que se contorcia ao ser tocada com tal luxúria. Logo parou essa degustação estupenda, deitou-se sobre ela, e antes de penetrá-la, murmurou em seu ouvido.

\- Você é saborosa Lisa… doce, suave… - dá uma vertiginosa lambida no pescoço desta, a fazendo gritar excitada - Minha Lisa...

A estoca com vigor, num ritmo frenético, sem descanso e sem pausas, as pernas da Vizard se enroscam na cintura dele, dizendo corporalmente que queria que a movimentação aumentasse, se intensificasse… suas unhas agora se cravaram na carne das costas, mas precisamente perto das costelas laterais, ato que o fez ficar ainda mais insano, e se enveredar com mais pegada no corpo de Yadomaru, que se deixa levar pelo visceral ápice que a invade, e fazendo com que ele, que dessa vez não fez nenhum esforço para segurar-se, derramar-se em seu aconchegante e fogoso interior.

Ele cai para o lado, respirando exaurido, mesmo assim, traz a Vizard para se aninhar em seu peitoral, onde ela repousa sua cabeça, e coloca sua perna em cima do corpo dele. Com carinho e afeto, Aizen beija os cabelos dela, sentindo o suave aroma desses subir por suas narinas, ao mesmo tempo em que observava um sutil sorriso nos lábios róseos, e um brilho radiante nos orbes turquesas, que se fechavam devido ao cansaço que possuía seu frágil corpo.

Não demorou muito e Lisa se deixou vencer pelo sono, e ele, ficou ali, apreciando as estrelas, visto que suas cortinas estavam recolhidas, e a parede de seu quarto também era feita de grandes portas de vidro translúcido. Riu para si mesmo pois, mais uma vez, conseguiu o que queria: Lisa era sua, e de ninguém mais.

 

Continua....


	13. Lágrimas de arrependimento

Na penumbra da noite, esgueirando-se entre os becos da cidade de Karakura, Soi Fon seguia em direção à alcova de seu antigo desafeto, Kisuke Urahara, afim de conferir com os seus próprios olhos se sua adorada Princesa estava lá, e rezava internamente para que todos os comentários maldosos acerca do relacionamento desta com o antigo Capitão da 12ª Divisão fossem apenas maledicências do povo fofoqueiro e invejoso que, infelizmente, infestava o Gotei 13.

À cada passo que dava em direção à fracassada loja de Urahara, sentia seu peito se comprimir e sua respiração quase falhar. Essa sensação era incômoda, esquisita, porém, era como se sentia desde que acordou naquela tarde, onde se viu deitada no sossego de seu quarto, com um lençol cuidadosamente posto em cima de si, para proteger seu dolorido corpo da brisa fria circulava no local. Sabia muito bem que foi Kira quem fez aquilo, pois ninguém mais havia testemunhado sua humilhante derrota frente á ele. Mas, não conseguia entender o porquê dele ter tido esse gesto tão compassivo, pois desde que tomou as dores de Otoribashi, se declarou abertamente como seu inimigo.

Estancou sua caminhada quando de repente, dois gatos caíram de uma considerável altura na sua frente, provavelmente para continuar uma briga, já que ambos estavam em posição de ataque. Tal imagem imediatamente a remeteu ao embate daquela tarde, e lembrar do olhar furioso, e ao mesmo tempo firme e seguro do abusado Tenente, a fez suspirar sem sentir. O azul daqueles orbes a fizeram sorrir como uma menina, pois ele era petulante e altivo, qualidades que jamais pensou que tivesse, pois sua natureza pacata nunca levou nem à ela, nem à mais ninguém percebê-las. Um gostoso calor subiu por suas pernas ao sentir quase que palpável o hálito mentolado de Kira em sua pele, falando com seriedade para se afastar de Rose e sua amante… “Será que os lábios dele também passariam essa mesma sensação de frescor?” se perguntou com o pensamento longe, porém, sacudiu a cabeça e logo voltou à razão, enxotando com os pés os dois felinos brigões, e prosseguindo em sua “missão”.

 

Chegando lá, observou o imóvel, e vendo que todas as luzes estavam apagadas, concluiu que os habitantes desta provavelmente estariam dormindo. Então, com destreza, abriu sorrateiramente a porta principal, onde ficava o comércio, e se enveredou até chegar à casa de fato, abrindo lentamente porta por porta, pois nunca tinha ido até lá, e não teria como saber a localização exata do quarto de Kisuke.

Um dos quartos estava vazio, que pela decoração simples e comedida, deveria ser de Tessai, que estava na Soul Society em missão junto com Hachigen Ushoda, e por tal motivo estava ausente. Passou por mais dois quantos, e em cada um dormia uma criança, no caso, Jinta e Ururu, que eram agregados do loiro. Ao passar por mais uns três cômodos vazios, finalmente foi até o último que faltava ser inspecionado, e ao correr a porta de papel de arroz, viu o ex-Shinigami deitado no futon, abraçado à uma mulher, a qual só conseguiu ver mesmo um dos braços que rodeavam carinhosamente o homem, que com o seu corpo virado de lado, encobria totalmente o restante de sua companheira.

O fato de estar muito escuro não facilitou o trabalho da franzina Capitã, que, pra conferir se aquele braço era mesmo de sua adorada Yoruichi, teria que chegar bem mais perto. E foi o que fez. Quase que deslizando nas sombras, Soi Fon ficou extremamente próxima ao casal, e quando estava prestes a puxar o lençol que cobria a incógnita figura, sentiu seu nariz arder e seu corpo ser jogado para trás abruptamente, e passando a mão pelo rosto, concluiu que foi atingida em cheio por um potente soco.

\- Quem é você desgraçada, e o que tá fazendo aqui? - uma jovem de curtos e repicados cabelos negros estava de pé, usando somente uma regata e calcinha branca básica, e em posição de ataque, olhava furiosa para a nocauteada Capitã.

Kisuke acordou aturdido pelas vozes alteradas, e ficou pasmo ao ver Soi Fon estatelada no chão, tentando em vão se erguer, pois já estava bastante machucada pelo enfrentamento com Kira, e sua bela namorada, com cara de poucos amigos, o olhando também com desconfiança.

\- Soi Fon? Tatsuki? - volta a mirar uma e outra realmente confuso - Que diabos tá acontecendo?

\- Eu é quem te pergunto, Kisuke! Quem é essa mulher? - a estudante põe a mão na cintura, e estreita fortemente os olhos.

\- Ela é Capitã do Gotei, e… - olha pra Shinigami curioso - Que faz aqui à essa hora da noite? E por que diabos você tombou com um simples soco da esquentadinha?

\- Simples soco? - ela bufa irada - De onde tirou essa criatura, Urahara? - mesmo com muito sangue saindo de seu nariz, consegue ironizar o rival - Não acha que essa fedelha é nova demais pra tu?

Ele ia responder, mas foi sumariamente interrompido pela mais nova.

\- Se eu sou nova ou não, não te interessa em absoluto! - vai pra bem perto de Soi Fon, e como pé, dá um forte pisão na mão da outra - E que tem que responder perguntas é você, que está invadindo propriedade alheia. Sabia que nesse mundo isso é crime? - fala com deboche.

A Capitã olha pra mão machucada, e para o sorriso sarcástico da humana e vocifera possessa.

\- Maldita! Acha que tal afronta ficará assim? Você vai me pagar! - se levanta e prepara-se para golpear Tatsuki, porém, o comerciante é mais rápido, segurando-a pela cintura, a levantando do chão, onde a colocou nos ombros como se um saco de batata fosse.

\- Volta a dormir lindinha. Vou levá-la pra fora e ter uma conversa séria com ela. - ordena e caminha para fora da casa, deixando a jovem estudante inconformada por não saber o que de fato acontecia ali.

 

Do lado de fora, Kisuke solta a Shinigami, que o mira com o mais profundo ódio, e resmunga colérica.

\- Ainda vou matar essa sua…

\- Não vai matar ninguém! - grita exasperado e ela se espanta, pois geralmente ele era a calma em pessoa - Está errada desde o começo, pois eu não te convidei para vir á minha casa, muito menos à essa hora da noite, e menos ainda para arrumar confusão com a minha namorada! Sei muito bem que só está aqui por causa da Yoruichi, mas perdeu seu tempo! Desde que eu comecei a sair com a Tatsuki ela não apareceu mais, isso pelo simples fato da esquentadinha morrer de ciúmes da Shihoin. - passa nervosamente as mãos pelos fios loiros - Agora que já tem as informações que queria, vá embora! - segue para dentro de sua residência, mas logo para o seu andar e se volta para a morena mais uma vez - E nem pense em reclamar vingança, pois se encostar um dedo na minha garota, eu acabo contigo! E isso não é uma ameaça. Fui claro? - dá as costas à mulher e some por entre as sombras.

Soi Fon chora frustrada, pois sua vontade era aniquilar aqueles dois miseráveis, mas, ele tinha razão… saiu da Sereitei sem permissão e ainda por cima, invadiu propriedade alheia. Então, só lhe restava engolir mais essa humilhação, que era a segunda em um só dia.

Cabisbaixa, abriu um Seikamon ali mesmo, e voltou para a Soul Society, e lá, trataria de seus ferimentos, sozinha, no silêncio de seu simplório quarto.

 

Entrado em seu aposento, Urahara viu o futon arrumado, a roupa de cama dobrada, e um bilhete em cima desta. Encostou-se na parede, e derrotado, se deixou cair sentado de qualquer jeito no chão, lavando à mão ao rosto, lamentando que a Capitã da 2ª Divisão tenha estragado sua noite que, até então, tinha sido perfeita.

Esticou sua mão e pegou o pedaço de papel, o abrindo com cuidado, e depois o leu, ainda sem acreditar no que estava escrito neste.

 

“Lamento Kisuke, mas não tenho estômago para mais uma mulher estranha que faz parte da sua vida. E como quem chegou por último fui eu, prefiro me retirar agora, antes que me machuque de um jeito ao qual não vou conseguir me recuperar depois.

Adeus”

 

O pobre ex-Shinigami deixou algumas lágrimas caírem por seu alvo rosto, pois, depois de séculos a fio, ele havia enfim se apaixonado, e tudo foi por ralo abaixo por causa da obsessão doentia de Soi Fon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No acampamento à oeste do 80º Distrito, Kensei, Shuhei e outros dois soldados jogavam uma animada partida de poker, cercados pelo restante dos membros designados para aquela exaustiva missão, que vibravam animados à cada jogada feita pela dupla do 9º Esquadrão, que estava em uma acirrada disputa pela vitória.

De longe, mas precisamente na beira de um riacho de águas calmas, Byakuya observava a partida, e sentindo as mornas águas acariciando os seus pés, refletia em sua vida, tendo somente as estrelas como testemunhas de suas angústias.

Rukia há tempos vivia mais no Mundo Humano do que na Soul Society, tanto que até declinou em aceitar de Ukitake a patente de Tenente, cedendo o posto para sua amiga Kyone Kotetsu, fato esse que o deixou até um pouco aliviado, pois sempre evitou que sua irmã fosse promovida, temendo que sua falta de preparo pusesse sua vida em risco. Com o afastamento de sua caçula, o nobre sentia-se ainda mais sozinho, e tudo ficou pior com o quase desligamento de Renji do Gotei 13, pois este insistia em viver algo terminantemente proibido, quebrando regras tão importantes para o bom funcionamento de toda Sereitei. O ruivo era um subordinado leal, e apesar de atrapalhado e obstinado, fazia com muita presteza suas atribuições, e com sua ausência, sua Divisão estava indo de mal à pior, pois a incompetência ali, reinava à olhos vistos.

Suspirou pesadamente pois não queria que as coisas tivessem esse provável fim, porque era quase certo que Abarai não abriria mão de viver o amor que tanto almejou em sua sofrida vida para se submeter à tão rígidas ordens. Mas… não poderia fazer nada por ele, pois, como dizia seu lema de vida, regras são regras.

Voltou a mirar seus companheiros jogando aquele estranho carteado humano, e notou o quanto Shuhei estava sorridente ao mostrar suas cartas.

\- Straight Flush! - exclamou ao colocar um leque aberto na mesa baixa, coberta de feltro verde, com belos 3,4,5,6,7 de ouros, e riu vitorioso - Creio que já ganhei!

\- Não cante vitória antes do tempo, meu caro Tenente. - Kensei fala com seriedade, baixando em seguida um leque composto por um 10, valete, rainha, rei e ás de copas - Royal Street Flash! Ganhei Hisagi! - gargalha com vontade, passando os braços pela mesa, arrecadando uma grande quantia em dinheiro dos que ali estavam - Que beleza! Vai dá pra renovar meu estoque de doces quando a Lisa voltar. - ri novamente, enquanto o tatuado Shinigami se queixava com os seu colegas igualmente perdedores.

Kuchiki esboça um sorriso. Aliás, era a segunda vez que fazia isso desde que veio para esse fim de mundo com Muguruma. Seu companheiro de missão era um sujeito intrigante, pois ao mesmo tempo que era bronco e grosseiro, também era engraçado e espontâneo, qualidades essas que nunca teria, muito por não ser de bom tom um nobre de sua estirpe ter tão inadequado comportamento. Mesmo assim, depois de discutir de maneira tão dura com ele, passou a admirar a honestidade do platinado, e não achava mais tão ruim comer alguns doces do Mundo dos Vivos em sua barraca junto aos demais.

Saiu de seus pensamentos quando ouviu uma música humana tocar bem alto, e esta vinha do Smartphone de Kensei, que prontamente atendeu, levantando-se em seguida, e levando o aparelho até o nobre, que o mirou com a sobrancelha levantada sem nada entender.

\- É pra você Kuchiki. - falou com um sorriso de canto, passando o celular para o moreno.

Ao ver a tela, deu de cara com Orihime, que lhe sorria encantadoramente, e com um aceno tímido com uma das mãos, iniciou a conversa.

\- Olá Capitão! Espero não ter lhe acordado. - disse um pouco sem jeito.

\- Não, não me acordou. - seu tom saiu neutro, porém, ficou feliz em vê-la.

\- Que bom! - dá uma risadinha nervosa - Bem, Rukia me pediu para avisar que não vai voltar para a Soul Society amanhã, portanto, quando o senhor voltar de sua missão, ela ainda vai estar por aqui. Ichigo e ela foram com toda a família dele para um acampamento em Aokigahara, e não me deram uma previsão de quando vão voltar.

\- Mas, ela poderia ter me avisado pessoalmente, e não ter te incomodado com isso. - mais uma vez sua voz saiu num tom grave, o que entristeceu a ruiva, pois achou que ele não gostou do fato de uma estranha lhe falar como se fosse íntima.

\- É que… ela titubeia, pois ficou sentida com a frieza do rapaz - O denreishinki dela está escangalhado, e o senhor Urahara não conseguiu consertá-lo a tempo, por isso ela me pediu esse favor.

Baixa o olhar, e Kuchiki repara que ela está muito bem maquiada e sua blusa cheia de lantejoulas rosas lhe diziam que ela ia à alguma espécie de comemoração, coisa que não lhe agradou muito pensar.

\- Agradeço por ter se preocupado com tais pormenores. - diz polidamente, e rapidamente mudou de assunto - Vai à alguma festa? - indaga curioso, e com uma leve pontinha de ciúmes.

\- Ah! Isso? - suas bochechas se ruborizam - Sim, vamos todos à uma balada nova que inaugurou semana passada no centro de Karakura. - responde eufórica.

\- E quem vai contigo? - se repreende mentalmente por ter perguntado, mas escapou de seu lábios sem que ele sentisse.

\- Bem… vamos eu, Uryuu, Chad, Grimmjow, Renji… - não conseguiu terminar, pois de modo cortante, Byakuya interrompeu sua fala.

\- Me perdoe. Não deveria ser tão invasivo em minhas perguntas, pois o que faz ou o que deixa de fazer não é da minha conta. - disse para em seguida se arrepender ao ver como o sorriso perfeito dela se desfez em uma expressão de pura decepção.

\- Perdoe a mim, por não ter discernimento o suficiente para saber que estou sendo inconveniente. - responde áspera - O recado foi dado, e espero que tenha uma boa noite. - sua imagem logo sumiu da tela do aparelho, deixando o Capitão com a palavra na boca.

\- Inoue, Inoue.. - ainda tentou chamá-la, porém, sem sucesso.

Fitou o chão cheio de remorso, pois magoou profundamente a doce ruiva, que com seu jeito simples, só queria ser gentil e prestativa, e ele, como sempre, foi austero e sisudo.

Escutou um estalar de língua próximo á si, e ao virar seu rosto, viu que Muguruma sentava-se ao seu lado, balançando a cabeça em sinal de reprovação.

\- Tsc, tsc, tsc… não é desse jeito que vai conquistar a ruivinha. - dá um meio sorriso.

\- E quem disse que eu…

\- Não precisa dizer. - o Vizard o corta ainda risonho - Apesar de estar sempre com essa sua cara de paisagem, consegui ver o quanto seus olhos brilharam só pelo simples fato de vê-la na tela do celular. - dá alguns tapinhas nas costas do nobre - Precisa melhorar esse seu jeito, senão aparece outro cara bem mais amável e simpático, e a conquista. E você meu amigo, vai ficar chupando dedo. 

\- Chupando dedo? - questiona sem entender.

Kensei ri escancaradamente e dá um meio abraço no seu colega Capitão.

\- Temos que conversar umas coisinhas sobre as garotas do Mundo dos Vivos, pra ver se tu se situa.

E assim, os dois passam aquela longa madrugada falando sobre como Kuchiki poderia se redimir, e quem sabe um dia, conquistar Orihime.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ao desligar seu smartphone, Inoue deixa uma lágrima rolar por seu rosto. Suspirou tristonha, e levou o seu indicador ao canto dos olhos acinzentados, fazendo cessar o pranto que mal se iniciara. Havia prometido à si mesma, desde que Ichigo resolveu assumir seu amor por Rukia, que não mais iria chorar por amor, e assim o faria.

Balançou a cabeça, pois queria afastar de sua mente qualquer fantasia quanto ao Capitão Kuchiki, pois este jamais a veria além de um mera e reles humana.

Sua divagação foi interrompida por um assobio alto, e quando virou-se para ver de onde vinha o barulho, deu de cara com Grimmjow, que estava com a sua eterna face entediada, Uryuu, que vestia-se de maneira elegante e despojada, exibindo um sorriso descontraído no rosto, e Chad, que monossilábico como sempre, a cumprimentou com um breve aceno e um simples olá.

\- Tudo ok, Orihime? - Ishida indagou.

\- Sim. Claro que sim! - ela volta a sorrir e se empolga outra vez - Só estou esperando o Renji e a….

A frase morreu em sua boca ao sentir seu corpo ser tomado por um abraço apertado, e seus ombros ficarem molhados com o pranto sofrido de Tatsuki, que se agarrou a si em desespero, e chorava copiosamente.

Ainda confusa, a ruiva acaricia as curtas mechas de sua amiga, e questiona baixinho.

\- O que houve?

\- Eu… - começa a soluçar, e mal consegue terminar a resposta - Eu terminei com o Kisuke...

Inoue fecha os olhos como se sentisse a dor de sua amiga em sua própria carne, e com carinho, beija o topo da cabeça desta, afagando-lhe os fios negros com desvelo.

Vendo a cena, os rapazes se olham entre si, e o azulado fala categórico.

\- É… parece que nossa noite já era…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Por volta da uma da manhã, Tesla retorna ao seu apartamento, onde, ao adentrar-se pelo corredor, dá de cara com Nnoitra na cozinha, que estava somente de boxer, tomando um grande e gelado copo d’água, com a porta da geladeira escancarada, fato que irritou um pouco o Fracción.

\- Podia ao menos fechar essa porta, pois a conta de luz não é exatamente barata nesse bairro. - retirou o casaco que usava, o pondo nas costas de uma cadeira próxima.

\- Aff… - grunhe irritado - Até parece que só tu é quem paga essa porra. - fecha a porta do móvel com força - Tô cansado dessa sua mania ridícula do politicamente correto e também da sua sovinice exagerada. - já ia voltar por seu quarto, mas para em seco ao ouvir o loiro falar seriamente.

\- Por isso aproveitou o espetáculo grotesco que protagonizou naquele beco pra me espezinhar? - agora, quem saía da cozinha era ele - Saiba que não deu certo, pois não me chocou em absoluto. Apesar de crer piamente que sou gay, te digo que mesmo que fosse, não tem que provar para mim sua masculinidade, pois isso realmente não me interessa. - continua a andar em direção ao seu quarto - Fico pensando se a Mashiro percebeu que havia espectadores assistindo a performance de vocês… - finge estar pensativo - Pois a Hiyori sim, ficou chocada com o que viu, e creio que sua garota não vai gostar de saber que escondeu isso dela. - entra em seu cômodo, fechando em seguida a porta atrás de si.

\- Hummmffffffff… - resmunga sem se importar - Viado enrustido… - mal acaba de falar, e sente seu corpo ser jogado com força contra a parede, e se depara com a pequena esverdeada, que possessa, fala em alto e bom som.

\- E pra provar sua teoria ridícula que Tesla é gay você não se importou em agredir a minha amiga, não é? - sua mão vai parar no pescoço do alto rapaz, que fica abismado ao sentir pela primeira vez toda a força e fúria da Vizard - Seu grande filho da puta! - grita exasperada - Me disse que não tinha ninguém nos vendo, e eu, muito idiota, confiei na sua palavra. - seu rosto fica choroso.

\- Calma gatinha! Eu juro não queria te magoar! - sua voz sai esganiçada, pois ela o estava mesmo sufocando.

\- Não me chame de gatinha! - berra indignada e o solta de seu agarre - Fica aí com o seu comportamento infantil e irresponsável porque estou indo embora. - vai para o quarto e se veste de qualquer jeito, saindo furiosa de lá em direção à saída dos fundos - Não sei se volto. Adeus Nnoitra! - desce a escadaria de emergências correndo, e o Espada a acompanha com seu olhar ainda incrédulo.

Passa as mãos pelo rosto e suspira profundamente. Teria que arrumar um jeito de se redimir, pois não suportaria mais viver sem ela. Porque, apesar de todos os pesares, era louco por aquela mulher.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Em meio à uma escuridão sinistra e tenebrosa, onde somente névoas igualmente escuras se faziam presentes, Lisa estava ali, naquele lugar inóspito, despida e de pé, andando por vários minutos à esmo, sentindo em seus pés um frio mórbido, sem saber onde estava e que maldito lugar era aquele. Espantada por nunca ter se deparado com algo tão sinistro em sua vida, ela olhava a todo instante para os lados, talvez esperando algum ataque surpresa, vindo de um inimigo inesperado ou coisa assim.

Porém, logo sua curiosidade foi saciada ao se chocar de frente com algo sólido como uma rocha, mas que emitiu uma risada arrepiante com o acontecido, enquanto ela, que caiu sentada no frio chão, tentava com dificuldade levantar-se deste, pois parecia que enfraqueceu subitamente com o impacto. Seu olhar, ainda temendo o pior, foi de encontro à uma criatura a qual ela conhecia bem, pois aquela máscara Hollow com a abertura em forma de uma cruz medieval lhe era íntima há mais de cem anos. Estava frente à frente com o seu Hollow interior, só não sabia exatamente o que isso queria dizer.

Mesmo assustada, ela encarou a terrível criatura, e indagou-a com segurança.

\- Que faço aqui e o que quer de mim?

\- Eu? De você eu não quero nada. - sibila indiferente - Só vim lamentar por sua fraqueza, por sua canalhice...

Confusa, a morena sacode a cabeça, e volta a mirar o monstro à sua frente.

\- Do que está falando? Responda diretamente, pois não tenho tempo e nem paciência para joguinhos. - retruca com firmeza.

\- Sabe muito bem à que me refiro, minha doce Yadomaru… - sua voz sai mais ardilosa - Se deixou corromper pelo homem que me pôs aqui, juntinho de ti por mais de um século, que arruinou sua vida, que te expulsou da sua casa e de seu mundo… entregou seu corpo à alguém que te fez sofrer como um cão sarnento, e agora, só porque se diz interessado, esqueceu o que ele te causou, para viver uma paixão sem sentido… que feio Lisa… - se aproxima mais da Vizard, e esta, dá alguns passos para trás - O que será que seus companheiros dirão quando souberem disso?

\- Não tem porque eles saberem! - furiosa, empurra a criatura, que não se abala com tal ato - E porque me fala essas coisas? Tu é um ser imundo e asqueroso, não pode me apontar o dedo!

\- Posso e vou, pois por causa de seu querido Aizen, somos uma só criatura… somos Vizards… - sua convicção espanta a Capitã Interina.

\- Eu sou uma Vizard! Você é só um intruso! - sua exclamação saiu cheia de mágoa.

\- E por um acaso não foi o seu querido namoradinho quem impôs minha repugnante presença em seu corpo? E agora ele vem com a maior cara-de-pau querendo desfrutar de suas carícias e afeto, dizendo gostar de sua pessoa? - a pega pelos ombros, sacudindo-a de leve - Acorde Lisa… esse homem não se apega à ninguém, nunca vai amar outra pessoa além dele mesmo, e quando se cansar de ti, estará sozinha… irremediavelmente sozinha… - a voz de seu Hollow interior vai ficando cada vez mais fraca e sua imagem vai sumindo aos poucos, a deixando novamente só.

Se abraçou e caiu de joelhos em meio aquela escuridão. Chorou convulsivamente, até o ambiente começar a ser invadido por feixes de luz, que foi iluminando tudo a sua volta, onde seu viu na mesma posição, só que no quanto da suntuosa mansão, onde ela e Sousuke fizeram amor.

E ele estava ali: lindo, tranquilo, dormindo o melhor dos sonos, como se nada tivesse feito de ruim por todos esses séculos… como se um anjo de candura fosse, de tão perfeita que era a sua figura em repouso.

Voltou a derramar algumas lágrimas pois seu Hollow interior tinha razão: Aizen acabou com sua vida, e se não terminasse com isso já, ele iria conseguir seu intuito outra vez.

 

 

Continua…


	14. Melancolias mil

Sousuke acorda no mesmo instante em que escuta um soluçar ao longe, um choro muito fraquinho, mas que aguçou imediatamente seus sentidos. Ergueu-se, ficando sentado na confortável cama, e viu a imagem de Lisa ajoelhada de qualquer jeito em cima desta, com os cabelos soltos e bagunçados, seu corpo ainda nu, chorando baixo, porém, convulsivamente.

Ele, ainda sem compreender o que se passava com a bela Vizard, se aproxima dela, passando as mãos por suas negras mechas, as afastando com a intenção de lhe dar um beijo no ombro, mas, antes de encostar na alva pele feminina, foi interrompido por um murmúrio que era ao mesmo tempo sofrido e raivoso.

\- Não ouse me tocar...

Ele se afasta e a mira com um genuíno ceticismo, pois, não lhe pareceu possível que depois de uma noite tórrida como a que tiveram juntos, ela fosse se arrepender e desprezá-lo.

Não… viu nos orbes dela o quão apaixonada ela estava... sentiu em sua tez quanta luxúria ela emanava pelos poros ao estarem com seus corpos conectados… o tremor que a fez sucumbir em seus braços não era uma invenção... era real, tátil, palpável… ela foi sua, somente sua, e não permitiria que ela o deixasse, o rejeitasse…

Seu semblante ficou sério, e virando-a para si, perguntou sem rodeios.

\- O que houve, Lisa? Porque chora desse jeito?

\- Porque eu errei!!! - grita exasperada - Nunca deveria ter vindo aqui! Jamais deveria ter caído na sua conversa fiada e cedido aos seus caprichos! - abaixa o rosto envergonhada - Eu sou uma escória… muito pior do que você… - volta a chorar em desespero.

\- Não diga isso. - ele a abraça com força, e acaricia os seus cabelos - Jamais será alguém ruim, Lisa.- beija a testa da morena, que lhe mira cheia de sentimentos desencontrados dentro de si - Eu não imagino o que tenha acontecido para que mudasse tão radicalmente de ideia, mas… - não termina de falar, pois ela o empurra, se afastando dele, e indo até suas roupas no chão, as vestindo em seu corpo apressadamente.

\- Tenho que sair daqui, e apagar essa noite da minha mente e da minha vida. - com o vestido mal colocado e os sapatos nas mãos, ela abre a porta do quarto, e sai dali em disparada.

O castanho não sabia o que pensar, mesmo assim, levantou-se depressa, colocou um roupão que estava no banheiro da suíte, e foi atrás de Yadomaru, que seguia pelo meio do extenso corredor, perto da enorme sala da propriedade. A alcançou facilmente, a virando para si, estreitando-a contra o seu corpo, novamente a abraçando, sentindo agora o quanto o corpo dela estava trêmulo e quente, como se estivesse febril.

Preocupado, ele a indaga mais uma vez.

\- Me diga o que aconteceu. Não me esconda o que está sentindo.

As pontas dos dedos dele deslizam pelas maçãs do rosto da jovem, que por breves segundos se rende ante as carícias masculinas, fechando seus chorosos orbes, apreciando aquele suave contato. Sem que ela esperasse, ele a beija docemente, suavemente, de um jeito bastante afetuoso e sincero, ato que quase fez Lisa desistir de rejeitá-lo. Quase…

Ao fim de tão gostoso ósculo, ela o vê sorrir tão amavelmente e mais uma vez pensa em fraquejar, porém, não poderia. Não agora.

Mesmo com uma dor lacerante em seu peito, ela fala destemida.

\- Eu… - hesita, mas, despeja de uma vez - Não posso… - sua voz sai como um fiapo - Não existe você e eu… não existe nós, nem nunca vai existir. Adeus Sousuke. - se vira e corre em direção às escadarias, e ele, ainda atônito, fica ali, parado, a mirando sumir de suas vistas.

Muita coisa se passou pela mente dele como teorias para esse inesperado comportamento de Yadomaru. Poderiam ser remorso, arrependimento, ou talvez tivesse simplesmente errado em seu julgamento, e ela não estivesse tão apaixonada por si como supunha. Mas, parou de conjecturar ao relembrar o que aconteceu naquela noite… seus corpos unidos, suas bocas trocando intensos beijos cheios de paixão e desejo… desejo… ela o desejava, disso, ele tinha a mais absoluta certeza.

Concluindo isto, ele saiu de seu momentâneo torpor e correu escada abaixo atrás da Vizard, porém, ela já não se encontrava mais ali. Nem a sua reiatsu conseguiu sentir pelas redondezas, fato que o frustrou, o deixando cabisbaixo e irritado.

Com os pés descalços na areia misturada aos muitos cascalho trazidos pela maré, ele andou até onde as fracas ondas a tocavam, deixando as águas geladas banharem seus pés. Fechou os olhos castanhos e ficou pensativo. Refletiu em tudo o que aconteceu: no amor que fizeram, no rosto assustado e furioso dela nesta manhã, e na expressão de pesar dela ao abandoná-lo ali, sozinho.

Não… a solidão não mais fazia parte dos seus planos, e Lisa, por mais que estivesse confusa e não quisesse aceitar, já era sua… sua mulher, sua tentação, sua obsessão… iria recuperá-la, e não permitiria que nenhuma dúvida a fizesse vacilar novamente.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cinco longos dias se passaram, e os Capitães Kuchiki e Muguruma voltaram com suas equipes para o Sereitei, onde uma calorosa recepção os aguardavam, pois foram muito bem sucedidos em sua missão conjunta, capturando mais de uma centena de Hollows geneticamente modificados, usados como cobaias por Kurotsuchi, que misteriosamente escaparam dos porões da 12ª Divisão. Nem a mais alta esfera do Gotei 13 tinha descoberto como tais criaturas escaparam, mesmo com várias investigações minuciosas sobre o caso. Porém, o mais importante era que toda a operação coordenada foi um sucesso, com poucos soldados feridos sem gravidade, e nenhuma baixa.

Em meio à todo aquele alvoroço, eis que uma figura delgada se joga nos braços de Kensei, o enchendo de beijos por todo o rosto, e quase o sufocando com um abraço mais do que apertado, ato que fez Byakuya, que estava ao seu lado, erguer uma de suas sobrancelhas com tão exagerado ato.

\- Para com isso Mashiro! - o platinado tenta se livrar do agarre dela, porém, ela põe mais força em seu agarre, e quase o sufoca novamente - Os Hollows não me mataram, mas agora vou ter que morrer aqui, com você me enforcando?

Ela o larga e finge estar aborrecida.

\- Ai Kensei… pensei que fosse ficar mais feliz em me ver… - fala manhosa.

\- Creio que seja melhor guardar seus abraços mais calorosos para o seu Arrancar, não acha? - ajeita seu shihakushou.

\- Eu e Nnoitra tivemos uma briguinha, mas já voltamos. - ri infantilmente - Mas ele morre de ciúmes de ti, e se souber que vim aqui, vai me deixar sem sexo por um mês inteirinho, e eu não quero isso. - põe as mãos pra trás, e faz uma carinha meiga, enquanto Kuchiki olha para o Vizard realmente espantado por ela falar de coisas tão íntimas assim, abertamente.

Muguruma revira os olhos e ignora o último comentário dela.

\- Que bom que voltou às boas com o seu Espada, mas, ainda não entendi o motivo da sua “visita”. - faz aspas com os dedos.

\- Aff… seu grosso! - bufa desanimada - Sou sua amiga, e independente de qualquer coisa, sei que ficar naquele fim de mundo deve ter sido terrível, principalmente para o seu paladar. Então, eu trouxe esses pães, bolos e doces pra você e para o restante dos rapazes - pega do chão atrás de si umas cinco bolsas de papelão cheias de guloseimas, e as entrega para seu amigo Vizard, que sorri como criança ao revirar as sacolas e ver quantas coisas gostosas a esverdeada lhe trouxe.

\- Mashiro querida… finalmente deu uma dentro! - distribui algumas rosquinhas e pãezinhos doces à Hisagi e os demais.

\- Quer? - a moça estende um cupcake de chocolate para Byakuya, que mesmo reticente, decide pegar o bolinho, dando uma comedida mordida em seguida - O que achou? Delicioso, não é?

\- Sim. - responde normalmente - É bem gostoso.

\- Trouxe da confeitaria que a Orihime trabalha! - diz entusiasmada, porém, logo essa euforia dá lugar a um ar preocupado - Sabe Kensei, eu achei que ela estava bem estranha hoje.

\- Estranha? - o platinado a mira incrédulo - Deixa de besteiras! Inoue nunca fica triste ou abatida. - diz convicto, porém, o nobre continua a observar a expressão melancólica da jovem à sua frente.

\- É sério… ela estava, como posso dizer…? Chocha.

\- Chocha? - os dois Capitães indagam em uníssono.

\- Sim. Como se uma tristeza a consumisse por dentro... mas, que sorrindo como sempre faz, disfarçava muito bem para os outros. Porém, ninguém consegue me esconder nada, e eu percebi de longe esse abatimento no olhar dela.

Vendo que Byakuya ficou sinceramente preocupado com que Mashiro contou, Kensei aproveitou que ela se distraiu com alguns rapazes que a elogiavam efusivamente, e falou ao colega.

\- Porque não dá um pulinho no Mundo dos Vivos mais tarde para saber o que de fato está acontecendo com Inoue? - pisca travesso.

\- Mas, e o relatório?

\- Deixa essa parte burocrática comigo, e vai lá ver a ruivinha. - dá uns tapinhas nas costas do moreno, que mais uma vez esboça um sorriso ante á essa oportunidade de encontrá-la.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

À tardinha, Orihime suspirava sem ânimo atrás do balcão da confeitaria, mirando a rua pela vitrine transparente. Vendo os transeuntes passarem, sentiu uma angústia chatinha apertar seu peito, pois queria estar tão descontraída e contente como as pessoas que transitavam nas calçadas, mas, seus problemas não a deixavam em paz.

Foi tirada de sua breve distração ao ouvir o sininho da porta do estabelecimento tocar, e um sorriso sincero se deu ao ver que Rukia e Ichigo adentravam o local. Saiu de onde estava e foi cumprimentar seus amigos com um abraço apertado, e indagou animada.

\- Como foi no acampamento? Tinham muitos ursos? E coelhos?

\- Sim! - a morena responde empolgada - Tinham inúmeros coelhinhos silvestres, macacos, cães-guaxinins, ursos negros, enfim, muitos bichinhos lindos!

\- Além da beleza dos animais e da floresta em si, foi muito bom passar esses dias em família, e também foi mais uma ótima oportunidade para Rukia se adaptar ao nosso mundo. - o ruivo se abraça à Shinigami, que sorri como criança ao lado de seu amado.

Inoue se sente realmente feliz pelo fato do casal estar tão entrosado, e com sua franzina amiga se adequando tão bem ao Mundo dos Vivos, mas, sentia falta de ter tais cuidados e atenção para si… um vazio tomava conta de seu interior por não ter um amor só seu, algo que fosse diferente do carinho de seus amigos…

Porém, sempre espantava para longe de si esse tipo de pensamento, pois jamais se deixaria contaminar por sentimentos como inveja e despeito… cada um tinha a sua própria vida, e no futuro, trilhariam seus próprios caminhos. E ela, como a boa amiga que era, tinha que se acostumar com essa realidade.

Rapidamente voltou ao assunto.

\- Poxa… queria tanto ir num passeio desses… - faz um leve muxoxo - Quase nunca viajo, e agora com a grana tão curta, é que não vou poder fazer isso tão cedo. - fita o chão entristecida.

\- Caramba Hime. Podemos ajudar com alguma coisa? - Ichigo pergunta solícito.

\- N-não! - balança as mãos nervosamente, pois não queria que eles soubessem de seus problemas financeiros - Não preciso de nada, fiquem tranquilos! - volta a sorrir como o de costume, e fala à morena - Ah! Esqueci de dizer que dei seu recado ao Capitão Kuchiki!

\- Recado? Que recado? - o rapaz questiona sem entender.

\- Rukia me pediu esse favor pois o denreishinki dela estava escangalhado, então liguei para o Capitão Muguruma, que gentilmente me deixou falar com o Capitão Kuchiki. - ela diz com naturalidade, e a Shinigami fica levemente sem graça.

\- Escangalhado? Mas seu denreishinki tava funcionando muito bem até ontem… - para de falar e começa a tossir, pois ganhou uma discreta, porém firme cotovelada - Ai Rukia!

\- Ichi… - ri nervosamente - Claro que estava escangalhado! Você é quem não percebeu, seu tonto! - sua face ficou emburrada.

\- Não briguem, por favor! - sorri singela - O Ichigo é meio desligado, mas não faz por mal.

\- Desligado… - ele resmunga e Rukia o olha de soslaio - Bem, podemos falar mais sobre a nossa viagem hoje à noite. Aparece lá em casa para jantar! A Yuzu vai gostar de te ver. - pisca maroto.

\- Eu adoraria, mas… - seu sorriso novamente some de seu rosto, porém, responde agradecida - Tenho algumas coisas para resolver, mas se der, eu irei com o maior prazer!

\- Combinado então! Vamos Ichi? - Rukia o puxa pela mão.

\- Vamos! Até mais tarde Inoue!

Ambos saem da confeitaria, e do lado de fora, o ruivo cobra uma explicação de sua namorada.

\- Porque falou que seu denreishinki tava ruim, se ambos sabemos que não é verdade? - seu tom é sério.

\- Porque eu queria que ela e Byakuya se falassem. Só isso! - responde evasiva.

Posso saber porquê?

Porque meu irmão tá apaixonado por ela, e acho que ela não lhe é indiferente. - a jovem vê o rosto abismado do Shinigami Substituto e ri com gosto - Ai Ichi… você nunca percebe nada mesmo… vem, eu te conto minhas desconfianças no caminho…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Com uma velocidade excepcional, Soi Fon se utilizava de seu shunpo para chegar sem ser vista no Quartel da 4ª Divisão. Com uma bandagem mal feita em seu nariz, ela se misturava por entre as sombras do local, que já estava precariamente iluminado devido ao cair da tarde, tentando adentrar no consultório da Capitã Unohana, pois desejava ser atendida sem a presença de testemunhas por perto.

Na realidade, seu ferimento nasal piorou muito por causa de sua teimosia em não procurar ajuda médica há mais tempo. O “simples” soco que ganhou da abusada humana Tatsuki, literalmente quebrou seu nariz, e orgulhosa, preferiu cuidar de tudo sozinha, não permitindo sequer ser vista por seus subordinados, mandando seu imprestável Tenente Omaeda inventar qualquer desculpa esfarrapada para a sua ausência por todo esse tempo. Sendo que kido nunca foi sua especialidade, o inchaço no local só fez aumentar juntamente com a dor aguda que chegou a lhe dar calafrios, e na última noite, também teve uma febre moderada. Vendo que poderia arrumar um problema de saúde mais sério, engoliu seu orgulho e foi procurar os cuidados do 4º Esquadrão, porém, não queria ser vista por ninguém. Já não bastava ter que responder ao interminável questionário que seria feito por Retsu e sua sonsa Tenente Kotetsu.

Ao entrar na ampla sala principal da Divisão em questão, decepcionou-se por não haver ninguém no recinto. Suspirou derrotada, e chegou a sentar-se em uma das cadeiras que ali haviam, pensando em esperar a Capitã voltar. Mas, ao escutar alguns gemidos e gritos de dor vindos do fim do corredor, ela deduziu que Unohana e Isane deveriam estar atuando em alguma situação emergencial, e por tal motivo, caminhou lentamente até lá, pois também sentia-se mal e precisava ser atendida antes que tudo ficasse ainda pior.

Chegando lá, se colocou ao lado do batente de um grande portal, e mirou as líderes daquele importante Esquadrão dando tudo de si para ajudar um monte de soldados feridos. Não imaginou o que pudesse ter causado tanto estrago, pois soube por alto que a missão de Kuchiki e Muguruma tinha sido um verdadeiro êxito, sem feridos graves e baixas. Viu que Isane voltou seu olhar para onde estava, e discretamente a chamou, e esta, prontamente foi ao seu encontro.

Intrigada por ver a franzina Capitã com um curativo ultra mal feito no rosto, a mais alta pergunta diretamente.

\- Porque demorou tanto a vir estando com o nariz nesse estado lastimável?

\- Oras…- a fitou irritada - Creio que não lhe devo explicações do que faço ou deixo de fazer! - sua voz soou austera - Será que dá pra me atender? Pelo que vejo, o dia não está sendo dos melhores por aqui.

\- Apesar de sua malcriação, jamais te negaríamos ajuda. - a platinada ri de canto com a cara contrariada da pequena Capitã - Porém, estamos sem pessoal, pois o treinamento conjunto entre as Divisões 7 e 11 foi uma verdadeira carnificina, e mandamos muitos membros de nossa equipe para prestar socorro aos casos menos graves no local, pois não temos espaço para tanta gente na enfermaria, trazendo para cá somente os feridos mais graves, e como pôde notar, são muitos. - a Tenente suspira resignada - Pedi para Hinamori e Kira virem em nosso auxílio, pois são excelentes na arte do kido, e quando o primeiro deles chegar, pedirei para que te atenda, ok?

Ao ouvir o nome do seu desafeto, o sangue da morena gelou na mesma hora. Justo ele teria que ir ajudar como pessoal de apoio? Seria justamente ele que cuidaria de si? Só de pensar em mais essa humilhação, as pernas dela quase perderam as forças, tendo que se escorar na parede para que não caísse.

\- Capitã! - Kotetsu exclama preocupada - O que está acontecendo? - põe a mão na testa da menor, e constata que está febril - Está muito quente e isso não é bom… - divaga enquanto a conduz para uma sala privativa, onde havia um pequeno e estreito colchonete - Por favor, deite-se no futon e aguarde pela chegada de Hinamori ou Kira. Prometo que não vai demorar. - pisca com simpatia e fecha a porta, deixando-a à vontade.

A morena prefere ficar de joelhos por sobre o fofo objeto, e passa a inspirar profundamente com a boca, pois respirar pelo seu ferido nariz era praticamente inviável naquele momento devido a dor absurda que sentia. Seus pensamentos se resumiam à um só: que o destino a poupasse de encontrar-se com Izuru outra vez.

Ao ver uma sombra se aproximar da porta de seu aposento, sua mente repetia uma frase quase que como um mantra: “Que não seja o Kira… que não seja o Kira…” pedia ardorosamente, mas, para o seu azar, foi justamente o loiro que adentrou o local, com o seu olhar melancólico de praxe, mas que fez o delgado corpo da jovem estremecer na hora.

A face do loiro possui uma expressão indecifrável, e ao se aproximar de onde ela estava, também se ajoelha no futon de frente à ela, e sem cerimônias, tira a bandagem feita mal e porcamente por ela de seu nariz.

Analisa milimetricamente o ferimento em questão, ficando com o seu rosto perigosamente perto do dela, que não evita fechar os orbes castanhos com o quase contato. A mão direita dele toca a testa da Capitã, deslizando-a em seguida, onde tocou os curtos fios negros do repicado cabelo e também as bochechas da morena, que o mirava entre admirada e indignada com tamanha ousadia.

\- Está bastante febril. - diz ele com seriedade, impondo suas mãos para começar o encantamento - E esse nariz quebrado não foi fruto da nossa luta. Como arrumou algo assim?

\- Porque quer saber? - estava irritada, mas sua entonação não saiu como esperava, fazendo sua voz soar debilitada e enfraquecida - Mas, como hoje tu é o “médico” , infelizmente terei que aturar o seu interrogatório.

-Não seja por isso. O que faz ou não de sua vida, contanto que não prejudique meu Capitão, não me importa em absoluto. - sua frieza impressiona Soi Fon, que pisca bastante sem acreditar no fora que tomou.

\- Você é bem prepotente! - rebate nervosa.

\- Não muito diferente de tu mesma. - contesta com uma calma irritante, fazendo a morena levantar a mão para agredi-lo.

\- Ora seu… - o intuito da moça é frustrado, pois seu nariz passa a sangrar profusamente, e seu corpo extenuado se precipita em vertiginosa queda, sendo amparado pelo belo Tenente, que se senta, deitando-a em seu colo, com o rosto virado pra cima, onde volta a emanar sua reiatsu curativa.

\- Descanse Soi Fon. Logo vai se sentir melhor, prometo - ele dá um leve sorriso, pois no fundo, a achou linda, com a face mais calma, quase adormecida em seu colo.

\- Eu… - ia protestar, mas achou melhor fazer o que ele pediu - Obrigada Kira… - seus olhos pesam e logo adormece, porém antes disso, roçou seus finos dedos na pele alvíssima do antebraço do rapaz, ato que o fez arrepiar-se por inteiro.

Voltou os seus olhos azuis pra a morena, onde, a avaliando melhor, concluiu que tudo o que ela precisava era de carinho e compreensão… que toda a agressividade dela vinha da frustração de nunca ter sido correspondida em seus afetos e sentimentos. Mas, riu pra si mesmo e balançou a cabeça em negativo, pois não seria ele a dar à Capitã o que ela precisava… queria distância de confusões, e ela era sinônimo disso e de coisa até pior… já estava de bom tamanho ficar somente admirando sua beleza, pois do jeito que ela era, nem agradecer por tê-la curado a franzina mulher o faria.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

À noitinha, Matsumoto entra no escritório de seu jovem Capitão para entregar sua pilha de relatórios diária, que fazia parte do seu “castigo” por ter bebido e desaparecido do Quartel há dias atrás, e se depara com o platinado muito bem arrumado, trajando uma calça jeans desbotada, uma camisa pólo azul marinho e tênis preto nos pés. Além disso, estava com os cabelos bem penteados e usava um perfume muito gostoso e refrescante, fato que deixou a ruiva sorridente e curiosa.

\- Posso saber onde o meu Capitãozinho vai tão chique?

\- Não. Não pode. - ele diz naturalmente - Mesmo assim, vou te responder: Vou à casa dos Kurosaki jantar. Karin me convidou.

\- Karin??? Uiiiiiii!!! - a Tenente fica empolgada - Essa produção toda é pra ver a namoradinha? - provoca sorridente.

\- N-namoradinha? - quase se engasga, pois ficou nervoso com a pergunta indiscreta da mulher à sua frente - Você é muito sem noção Rangiku! Beber demais tá afetando o seu cérebro! Não tem nada demais ir jantar com uma amiga, e com a família dela TODA JUNTA. - deu bastante ênfase às duas últimas palavras

\- Tudo bem… - ri de se escancarar - Já não tá mais aqui quem falou. - levanta as mãos em sinal de paz.

\- Tá bom… - finge acreditar nas palavras de sua Tenente - Já estou indo, e comporte-se na minha ausência. - anda um pouco , mas para ao chegar na porta - E nada de encher a cara às escondidas! - se vira e vai embora de vez.

Matsumoto revira os olhos e deita-se num dos sofás da sala, tirando debaixo de um das almofadas, uma generosa garrafa de saquê. Ficou olhando quase que hipnotizada para o objeto, e fez menção de que iria levá-lo à boca, mas, antes que isso ocorresse, levantou-se, indo até a janela, onde virou a garrafa, despejando todo o alcoólico líquido do lado de fora desta.

Ao fazer isto, ouviu um bater de palmas vindo da porta, e ao ver que era, seu sorriso se iluminou como há dias não acontecia.

\- Parabéns Rangiku! Gostei de ver como resistiu bravamente à tentação! - o sorriso invertido do loiro Capitão era sincero.

\- Shinji… - ela sussurra e vai correndo ao encontro dele, o abraçando com muito afeto, e em seguida, o beijou com um imenso carinho.

Ele adorou ser recebido de forma tão calorosa, pois, na verdade, sentiu muito a falta dela nesses dias que não se viram.

Separaram-se por falta de ar, e se olharam detenidamente, onde ele, com muito cuidado, acariciava as longas e sedosas mechas dela.

\- Sentiu minha falta? - beijou candidamente a sua testa.

\- Sim… pensei em ti todos esses dias e queria muito te ver. - responde sincera - Mas o Toshiro é muito mau, e não me deixou nem sair desse andar, que dirá do Quartel! - disse brava, e Hirako a achou linda desse jeito.

\- Rangiku… não reclame. Ele poderia ter te castigado mais duramente pois o que fez merecia punição bem mais severa. Mas, ele gosta tanto de você, que te dá castigos somente visando sua recuperação, já reparou nisso? - a mira mais seriamente - Quantas vezes pensou em beber com a cabeça atolada em trabalho?

\- Bem poucas… - fita o chão envergonhada por ter pensado mal de Hitsugaya - Tem razão… eu preciso de um bom choque de realidade mesmo… - faz uma carinha tristonha, e logo o Vizard levanta delicadamente o queixo dela com a ponta de seus finos e longos dedos, a fazendo mirar-lhe nos olhos.

\- Hashi deve retornar de sua missão por esses dias, e já pedi permissão ao Toshiro para te levar comigo ao Mundo dos Vivos e começarmos logo o seu tratamento. - dá um leve selinho nos lábios carnudos, e ela sorri como uma menina - Vou te ajudar a se livrar desse fantasma que te atormenta, e poderá enfim ser feliz. Acredita em mim? - pisca maroto.

\- Sim… - volta a abraçá-lo - E se eu puder encontrar a minha felicidade ao seu lado, serei a mulher mais sortuda de toda a Soul Society!

\- Uau! - exclama brincalhão - Sou um bom partido e não sabia! - ri divertido.

\- É o melhor homem que já tive o prazer de conhecer....

Arfante, rodeia os seus braços ao redor do pescoço do loiro, e o beija com ternura, deixando a magia daquele lindo momento se estender indefinidamente, pois ele a fazia se sentir bem… a fazia se sentir em paz…

 

Continua…


	15. Um balde de água fria

No fim do expediente, Orihime deixava a confeitaria com duas sacolas cheias de pães e doces que sobraram naquele dia, e iria para sua casa como o de costume. Mas, como também lhe era habitual, sempre que possível, um dos meninos esperava a ruiva do lado de fora da loja para acompanhá-la até em casa, e hoje, seria Grimmjow quem o faria.

O azulado estava encostado em um carro estacionado ali em frente, e pegou as sacolas da amiga quando esta se aproximou.

\- Olá Grimmjow! Hoje sobrou bastante coisa, e tem uma sacola pra você e outra para o Chad. Pode entregar pra ele?

\- Claro Hime… é caminho pra minha casa mesmo. - dá de ombros indiferente - Vamos?

\- Vamos! - ela enlaça o seu braço no dele, e empolgada, vai falando ao longo do caminho sobre os mais variados assuntos.

O Arrancar não era a pessoa mais paciente do mundo, porém, aprendeu a escutar a falação desenfreada de sua ruiva amiga e a entendê-la em suas nuances. Sabia quando ela estava realmente feliz e eufórica, e também conseguia distinguir muito bem a tristeza por trás do sorriso largo com que sempre brindava as pessoas. Hoje ela estava assim: disfarçando suas frustrações com sorrisos e conversa à toa.

Ele a respeitava mais do que tudo, pois se achava adepto da política de que ninguém era obrigado a tornar públicas as suas mazelas pessoais, mas, sentia-se mal por notar tanta angústia em uma alma tão boa quanto Inoue. Ela foi uma das primeiras a se oferecer para ajudá-lo em sua adaptação no Mundo dos Vivos, o ensinando pelo menos o básico do que precisava para viver de maneira independente, pois nesse assunto ela era mestre, já que desde muito cedo morava só. Lhe ajudou a alugar seu kitnet, a comprar os poucos móveis que tem, assim como coisas que para ele seriam meros detalhes, como roupas de cama, talheres, artigos de higiene pessoal, enfim, objetos que lhe pareciam supérfluos, mas que davam funcionalidade à uma casa e à sua vida de solteiro, além de lhe presentear com as coisas mais descabidas, como kits de cuecas, sabonetes em forma de animaizinhos fofos, e por aí vai.

À poucas quadras da residência de jovem, ela não parava de tagarelar um só minuto, e o Espada, mesmo sem querer parecer intrometido, não se conteve, e questionou-a diretamente.

\- O que está te angustiando, Inoue?

Diante da seriedade do olhar que o rapaz lhe lançava, ela somente suspirou, e confessou derrotada.

\- Estou devendo uma fortuna ao banco por causa do financiamento que fiz para ingressar na Universidade, já que minhas notas não foram o suficientemente boas para entrar em uma instituição pública. Se não conseguir renegociar essa dívida, além de ter que abandonar os estudos, vou ser obrigada a vender minha casa para poder saldá-la, e me mudar para um lugar bem mais afastado e menor, talvez até fora de Karakura, e é isso que eu não quero que aconteça, pois, já não tenho ninguém nesse mundo, e se eu for ficar longe de todos vocês, não sei o que farei da minha vida.

O azulado se sensibiliza com a dor de Orihime. Tinha ciência de todo o carinho e cuidado que ela nutria por todos, até mesmo por ele, um ser que não valia droga alguma. Queria poder ajudá-la, mas, sinceramente, não fazia ideia de como.

\- Já contou isso para mais alguém?

\- Não! - ela exclamou apavorada - Por favor Grimm… não conte isso para mais ninguém! Promete? - sua voz sai como uma súplica.

\- Mas, se ninguém souber o que está se passando, como poderemos ajudá-la? - indaga seriamente - Se pudesse resolver esse problema sozinha, a situação não teria chegado à esse ponto, não acha?

\- Eu sei… - inspira bastante ar - Mas, tente me entender… não quero preocupar ninguém com os meus problemas, pois cada um já tem os seus próprios para resolver. Se te contei, é porque não aguentava mais esse sentimento de impotência me sufocando dia após dia, por isso, agradeço por ter me escutado. - volta a dar o braço ao Espada, e deita a sua cabeça neste - Sabe, apesar de ser meio rude, você é um cara muito legal. Momo tem sorte de ter ganhado o seu coração. - falou sem sentir, e ele levantou uma de suas sobrancelhas.

\- Como sabe da Momo?

\- Ah! Os meninos me contaram que tu e Renji quase brigaram feio por causa dela. - ri baixinho - Não culpo o Abarai por ser tão protetor, afinal de contas, ela é como uma irmã pra ele, mas… tenho certeza de que você é daqueles caras que só se apaixonam uma vez na vida… e para todo o sempre...

Ele para pra mirar aqueles olhinhos cinzentos cheios de um brilho tão genuíno, e não evita sorrir diante da declaração melosa dela. Afinal, ela não estava de todo errada: ele gostava pra valer da pequena Shinigami. Se seria para sempre, como Hime supunha, não tinha como saber. Porém, tinha a mais absoluta certeza de que queria viver essa experiência, e quem sabe, ser feliz como qualquer pessoa normal.

Beijou visivelmente ruborizado a testa da ruiva, que sorriu com o gesto desajeitado, porém sincero de seu amigo. Ele a olhou com um meio sorriso nos lábios, e falou honestamente.

\- Nunca tive ninguém nessa minha existência horrorosa, mas se pudesse escolher, queria ter uma irmã como você.

\- Grimm… - ficou emocionada, e rapidamente teve uma ideia - Já que sou sua irmã postiça, vou te ajudar a ver a Momo. - sorri de orelha à orelha.

\- Pode me dizer como? - questiona descrente - Esqueceu que Arrancars são proibidos entrar na Soul Society?

\- Mas com a ajuda de um certo Shinigami Substituto, tu vai conseguir rapidinho. - pisca travessa.

\- O Ichigo vai me ajudar? - não leva muita fé no que a ruiva dizia.

\- Sim! - bate palminhas empolgada - Vou te explicar como vamos fazer…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Na varanda da residência de Orihime, Byakuya a esperava há cerca de dez minutos, e sentado em uma cadeira simples que ali estava, olhava impaciente para a rua, buscando sua reiatsu pelas redondezas, ansioso para vê-la outra vez. Saber por Mashiro que a ruiva estava passando por alguma tristeza em sua vida o deixou perturbado e preocupado, por isso, esqueceu-se um pouco de seu orgulho, e foi até o Mundo Humano para tentar ajudá-la de alguma forma.

Sentiu uma reiatsu conhecida se aproximando, mas, não era a de Inoue. Olhou para a direita e viu seu Tenente subindo as escadarias da casa ao lado, com uma mochila nas costas e um ar cansado. O rapaz fingiu que não o viu, e o ignorando por completo, entrou em seu novo lar, onde pôde ver pela janela que dava para a varanda onde estava, a Arrancar pulando de alegria em cima do ruivo, contente por ele ter voltado. Depois de ser exaustivamente beijado em várias partes de seu corpo, o Shinigami deu um largo sorriso, e pegando a bela mulher no colo, se enveredou pelo interior da casa, onde a visão do nobre não mais teve acesso ao que lá faziam.

Uma pontinha de inveja se deu no interior do Capitão, pois seu subordinado estava feliz com a sua realidade atual, vivendo como um humano comum, sem se importar muito com regras e imposições cheias de autoritarismo e vazias de compreensão. E pelo jeito que o viu tão realizado ao lado da mulher amada, entendeu que ele dificilmente voltaria a lhe servir na Divisão 6.

Saiu de sua triste constatação quando sentiu a reiatsu de Orihime à poucos metros dali, e logo o seu semblante se fechou ao ver que ela vinha muito risonha ao lado do 6° Espada, que lhe dava o braço como se seu namorado fosse.

Porque estava com ciúmes? Inoue não era nada sua, podia ir e vir com quem bem entendesse, portanto, não poderia se zangar ou cobrar-lhe nada, até porque, apesar dela ter muitos poderes incríveis, adivinhação de pensamentos não era um deles.

Ao ver o garboso Capitão em sua varanda, a ruiva deu um efusivo tchauzinho, e se despediu ali mesmo de Grimmjow, que lhe beijou a testa como sempre o fazia. Outra vez o nobre se sentiu contrariado, e começava a achar que Orihime não estava tão triste como a fogosa Vizard concluiu mais cedo.

A jovem subiu as escadas correndo, e ficando de frente ao belo Shinigami, o saudou cortesmente.

\- Olá Capitão Kuchiki!

\- Olá Inoue. - não ia perguntar, mas não pode evitar fazê-lo - Seu namorado Arrancar lhe acompanha sempre?

Ela o olha confusa, e responde inocentemente.

\- Namorado? - ri com seu jeitinho infantil - Não… Grimmjow é meu amigo! Momo é a namorada dele.

Os olhos do moreno se arregalam sem ao menos perceber.

\- Hinamori? - indaga incrédulo.

\- Sim, ela mesma! - pega a sua chave de dentro da bolsa, destranca a porta, e a abre, convidando com um gesto simples, o elegante homem a entrar - Porque o espanto?

\- Várias coisas me deixam abismado. - seu tom sai indiferente, como sempre - Porém a falta de respeito com as leis impostas por nossos ancestrais é o que me deixa realmente perplexo.

Ela o mira com doçura, apesar dele não estar sendo amigável.

\- Ora Capitão… o que são as leis impostas por uma minoria diante dos sentimentos… diante do amor? - questiona enquanto pega alguns envelopes que estavam no chão do hall de entrada, pois provavelmente haviam sido deixados lá pelo carteiro.

\- Amor… muitos abrem a boca para falar de algo que nunca viveram ou experimentaram, e depois, usam palavras vãs como desculpas para burlar as regras que todos, sem exceção, devem seguir. - foi convicto em sua afirmação.

\- Então, porque não os denuncia? - abre alguns dos envelopes, e não percebe a face aturdida do homem ao ser por ela tão duramente questionado - Já que é um paladino da ordem e dos bons costumes, deveria ser o primeiro a fazer chegar aos ouvidos dos órgão competentes tais atrocidades.

Sentiu uma punhalada em seu peito ao escutar tais palavras proferidas por Orihime. Era assim que ela o via? Como um delator barato que se regozijava na desgraça alheia?

Magoado, ele responde sem rodeios.

\- Jamais faria algo assim, pois se fosse de minha índole agir covardemente, Renji não estaria vivendo nessa situação de clandestinidade. Pois se não estou enganado, ele ainda não se desligou do Gotei 13, portanto, está em total desobediência às normas.

Nervosa por ver tantos avisos de cobranças nos envelopes que abriu, e também com o posicionamento absurdo do homem à sua frente, ela começa a chorar descontroladamente. Pensava desesperada em como podia novamente ter se deixado cair nas armadilhas do amor, e pior ainda, ter se apaixonado por alguém tão frio e implacável como Kuchiki… custava a crer em como um ser tão bonito e com tantos predicados que encantariam qualquer mulher, poderia ser tão radical e insensível.

Se deixou cair derrotada, e soluçando muito, amassou todos aqueles envelopes, os jogando para fora de sua casa, pois já não via mais saída para o seu problema, chegando à conclusão de que teria que vender seu único bem para saldar aquela dívida, pois seu salário de meio expediente na confeitaria nem de longe daria para quitar todo aquele financiamento.

O moreno fitou a jovem no chão, chorando convulsivamente, e ainda sem entender o que estava acontecendo, agachou-se para ficar de frente à ela, onde segurou sua mão trêmula, e indagou preocupado.

\- O que está havendo Orihime?

Ela sorri fraquinho, porque era a primeira vez que ele a chamava pelo primeiro nome, pois sempre manteve uma considerável distância de si. Mesmo assim, pediu suplicante.

\- P-por favor… v-vá embora… - soluçava bastante - Não há n-nada que possa fazer p-por mim… - fungou em meio ao pranto sofrido.

Ele levanta o belo rosto feminino com ambas as mãos em cada lado deste, e devagar, sem ter controle algum do que fazia, sua boca fica a milímetros da dela, onde, pela primeira vez, tocaria os virginais lábios da doce ruiva.

Porém, sem que esperasse, ela gentilmente põe sua mão nos lábios masculinos interrompendo sua trajetória.

\- Não faça isso… não vá corromper sua imaculada figura ao se sujar com uma humana indigna como eu. - seus olhos derramam mais lágrimas de pura dor - É um nobre, um Kuchiki, merece alguém à sua altura… por favor, vá embora… - baixa a sua cabeça, e volta se debulhar em lágrimas, como nunca antes havia feito na vida.

O altivo homem se sente dilacerado, pois acabou de destroçar o coração daquela a quem amava em segredo, pois com suas atitudes sempre austeras, a ruiva não conseguiu enxergar o real sentimento que por ela nutria… ela só alcançou ver sua intransigência e intolerância, e não a pureza do amor que por ela sentia…

Levantou-se dali, e com passos vagarosos, foi deixando a casa, escutando ao longe o choro carregado de sofrimento da bondosa jovem que ali habitava. Descendo as escadas que davam para a rua, ele sentiu que chutou algo, e viu algumas bolinhas de papel por ali espalhadas, que certamente eram os envelopes que a deixaram transtornada daquele jeito terrível. Abaixou-se e pegou todos eles, os desamassando, e colocando-os no bolso interno do seu paletó, onde, no mórbido silêncio de sua mansão, analisaria com atenção todos eles, para descobrir como iria ajudar Inoue.

Caminhando pela calçada, olhou para a casa vizinha e viu as silhuetas de Renji e sua Arrancar dançando animados uma melodia humana, que dava para ouvir perfeitamente de onde estava. Pareciam felizes… felizes como jamais o seria...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nos aposentos da 8ª Divisão, depois de um dia exaustivo, Lisa cochilava como o de costume: sentada na cadeira, debruçada sobre o seu notebook, com seu caderninho de encomendas aberto, e notas do dinheiro que contabilizava espalhadas pela escrivaninha. Nem seu haori e shihakushou havia tirado, pois quis aproveitar sua tarde livre para colocar em dia todos os seu compromissos que ficaram atrasados por culpa de seu devaneio com Aizen.

Aizen… tinha dias que não o via, e mesmo com seu corpo e mente ardendo de saudades dele, não poderia esmorecer. Teria que ser firme, pois sua decisão estava tomada. Tinha muito mais a perder do que a ganhar ao lado dele… seus amigos, seu cargo no Gotei 13, sua honra… tudo isso estava em jogo, e uma paixão doentia certamente não seria algo que valesse à pena para que jogasse fora suas conquistas. Ainda mais por ele, um sujeito execrável que a condenou a ser uma anomalia pelo resto da vida.

Por tais motivos se deixou vencer pelo sono vespertino, e agora, com a noite majestosa e a lua brilhando absoluta no céu, ela ainda jazia por conta de seu cansaço, sozinha, no silêncio de seu quarto.

Mas, isso era o que ela acreditava, pois havia mais alguém ali, incógnito, oculto por seu poderoso shikai, e que a admirava na placidez de seu sono durante todos esses dias… Sousuke jamais desistiria dela, jamais abriria mão do que considerava seu, e na sua mente, Lisa era sua, e como tudo o que era seu, teria que estar junto à si, nem que para lograr êxito, tivesse que demorar um pouco, porém, a traria de volta aos seus braços.

Mirava a respiração tranquila, o rosto sereno e de traços finos em repouso. O corpo que estava numa posição desconfortável, as torneadas pernas que sempre ficavam descobertas por causa de seu curtíssimo uniforme… tudo nela era belo, singelo… nada era exuberante ou exagerado, ela era linda em sua simplicidade, em sua naturalidade…

Jamais se imaginou nessa situação, tendo que implorar pelos carinhos de quem quer que seja, pois, se ele desejasse, num estalar de dedos, teria qualquer mulher aos seu pés, quem sabe até mais de uma. Porém, não seria o mesmo, pois por ela começou a alimentar sentimentos… passou a gostar do jogo de gato e rato que fazia, de brincar com a libido e erotismo dela, mas, não contava que fosse cair como um pato nas armadilhas do destino, e ficar dependente do querer e da vontade dela. Por tal motivo estava ali, todos os dias a contemplá-la, até achar a oportunidade certa de convencê-la de que a quer… de que a almeja mais do que tudo.

Sentado, em cima da estreita cama, ele velava o sono tranquilo de Yadomaru, e assim o faria por quanto tempo fosse, religiosamente como ao longo desses dias, até se certificar de que ela estava bem, e depois partiria, para no dia seguinte retornar novamente, tentando criar assim um vínculo silencioso, onde, por mais que ela não o visse, o sentiria, nem que fosse somente como uma impressão, seu calor, sua presença… mas, seus planos foram momentaneamente interrompidos por uma música estridente que provinha do smartphone da morena, que estava em seu colo, e vibrando freneticamente, a acordou num susto tremendo.

Ela, pegou o mais rápido que pôde o aparelho, porém, suas mãos, que estavam trêmulas, quase o deixou cair por várias vezes, se amaldiçoando verbalmente por isso quando finalmente conseguiu segurá-lo com firmeza, ato que arrancou alguns sorrisos discretos do homem que a observava. Olhou para o visor e viu que era sua sócia na linha, e revirando os olhos, pois já sabia que não viria nada bom dessa conversa, atendeu a ligação.

\- Que foi Kukkaku? - sua voz sai entediada.

\- Que foi???? - tão alta foi sua indagação que a Vizard afastou o celular de seu ouvido, devido a potência do grito que a Shiba deu - Sua filha da puta!!! Cadê as encomendas que te fiz??? O pessoal já tá me cobrando, e eu detesto ser cobrada!!!

Suspirou frustrada pois, apesar da total falta de finesse de sua amiga, ela tinha razão. Por causa de seus problemas com Sousuke, esqueceu-se de seu compromisso, e não comprou nenhum dos artigos outrora encomendados.

Não querendo ficar surda com os berros alheios, a Capitã Interina põe o aparelho no viva-voz, o deposita na mesa e responde o mais serenamente possível.

\- Foi mal. Eu estive muito ocupada, com mil coisas pra fazer e acabei esquecendo de comprar as mercadorias, só isso.

\- Só isso??? - mais um histérico esbravejar veio do outro lado da linha - Mas que merda Lisa!!! Tava com a cabeça aonde que esqueceu do que te faz ganhar dinheiro??? Pensei que fosse o que mais amava na vida, depois dos seus amigos esquisitos!!! - sua voz continua possessa.

Com a última frase dita por Shiba, a Vizard se põe a pensar. Sempre gostou muito de dinheiro. Era materialista, amava ter tudo o que apreciava e da melhor qualidade, porém, nunca foi esbanjadora. Também adorava os seus amigos mais do que tudo, mas, fora eles, realmente não se apegou à mais ninguém, e nem fazia questão disso, concentrando seus esforços e energia em desempenhar suas funções temporárias no Gotei, e fazendo dinheiro, que era a mola mestra que movia o mundo, no caso dela, os dois mundos: Soul Society e Mundo dos Vivos.

Porém, depois que Aizen reapareceu em sua vida, e com essa roupagem sedutora e atraente, já não via o dinheiro como essencial. Pensava que outras coisas além disso valiam mais à pena, como o afeto, o carinho, a companhia de alguém de quem realmente gostasse…

Gostar… amar… eram palavras tão subjetivas e ao mesmo tempo tão fortes e marcantes, pois, agora estavam cravadas em si como ferro em brasa na carne… sentia falta dele, essa era a verdade.

Voltou de sua pretensa filosofia quando escutou mais um berro furioso da mulher do outro lado da linha.

\- Lisa!! Lisa!!! Ainda tá aí???

\- Estou. - responde tentando manter a serenidade - Me desculpe Kukkaku. Não vou ficar me justificando pelo meu erro, pois vacilei e ponto. Me passa novamente a lista do que tenho que comprar, e pra compensar minha bola fora, vou trazer um brinde, que poderá vender e ficar com o lucro só pra você, ok?

Aparentando estar mais calma, a mulher que parecia uma louca fala conformada.

\- Ok. Mas a lista é grande, e pra começar, traga bastante consolos, por volta de uns 20, e todos de 30 cm.

\- Trinta??? - agora foi a vez de Lisa gritar - Não tá exagerando no tamanho dessas coisas?

\- Não. É o que o povo quer! Então, traga! E tem mais coisas, vai anotando aí.

E por cerca de dez minutos Yadomaru anotou os mais descabidos pedidos, aos quais nem ao se lembrava na primeira vez que os anotou. Será porque isso agora já não lhe enchia os olhos como antes? Será que se devia ao fato de ter descoberto como era bom estar apaixonada e entregar seu corpo à alguém de carne e osso, e que a preenchia com perfeição e tinha a pele e o sangue tão quentes quanto os dela?

“Merda…” se lamentou internamente pois outra vez divagava por ele… por causa dele…

Voltou ao que interessava, que era a sua conversa com a lìder do clã Shiba.

\- Tudo ok Kukkaku. Amanhã irei para o Mundo dos Vivos e daqui há dois dias trago suas encomendas. Agora vou desligar, pois vou tomar um banho porque estou podre de cansada e suja. - disse sincera, pois estava mesmo exausta.

\- Ok. Vê se não esquece o boneco que te pedi!

\- Já vou dizendo que esse boneco é caríssimo e difícil de encontrar em lojas físicas, e se for pedir pela internet, vai demorar um pouco mais pra chegar.

\- Não tem problema! Quero a porra do boneco, e nem que demore um ano, traga ele pra mim! Estou carente e prefiro mil vezes um pau de silicone do que homem pra me encher a paciência! - diz com a voz mais amena.

Lisa não evita rir, imaginando a cara de tadinha da irritadiça morena.

\- Tudo bem… vou fazer o impossível pra trazê-lo quando voltar. Beijo sócia!

\- Beijo Lisa!

A Visard desliga a chamada, e ao levantar-se lentamente da cadeira, sente seu corpo todo moído por ter ficado em uma péssima posição por tanto tempo. Mesmo assim, joga o seu haori na cama, e em seguida seu shihakushou, ficando somente com uma calcinha azul royal em seu corpo seminu. Ia para o banheiro, tomar uma refrescante ducha, mas estancou ao ouvir uma suave risada vinda de trás de si, e abriu desmesuradamente os orbes ao ver Sousuke, vestido casualmente com uma camiseta azul clara e jeans escuros, sentado em sua cama, segurando as roupas que tinha acabado de jogar ali.

Com o susto de vê-lo parado de frente a si, com um cínico sorriso nos lábios, ela cai sentada na cadeira de onde tinha acabado de levantar, e ficou ainda mais espantada ao ver como ele ria sem disfarçar de sua incredulidade.

\- Desgraçado… - murmurou. “... e lindo…” pensou consigo mesma, sentindo seu corpo todo arrepiar-se em seguida - Que faz aqui?

\- Estava zelando o seu sono, até que a imprestável da Shiba te acordou para encher sua mente com bobagens das quais não precisa mais se preocupar. - responde tranquilamente.

\- Como assim? - questiona sem realmente entender o que ele quis dizer com isso.

\- Simples, minha linda. - se levanta, e com passos lentos, fica de frente à ela, se agachando para olhar-lhe diretamente nos orbes turquesas - Como minha mulher, não necessita se desgastar com tolices para obter dinheiro, pois posso te dar o que quiser e quando quiser, basta pedir. Além do mais, agora tem a mim, um homem real, que te deseja ardorosamente, e que te deu mais prazer do que qualquer um desses seus brinquedos, pois, por mais sofisticados que sejam, nunca vão se comparar com o calor de um envolvimento, com a calidez de uma paixão.

Falou tão compenetradamente que Lisa se sentiu molhar somente com a sua oratória, engolindo em seco aquela aproximação tão excitante, porém, perigosa e proibida.

Nervosa, deu um leve empurrão no castanho, e aproveitou o ensejo para afastar-se dele, mantendo uma distância segura. Era o que ela achava…

\- Me deixa em paz! - exclama não muito convicta - O que aconteceu entre nós foi um erro que não se repetirá! Por favor, vá embora! - seus olhos marejam, mas ela segura o choro.

\- Paz… - ele se achega mais a ela, tomando a cintura fina entre as mãos, e colando o alvo e macio corpo contra o seu - Essa é uma palavra tão relativa… - sente a respiração ofegante dela, e seu mastro endurece no mesmo instante - Diz que quer paz, mas está mesmo tranquila por todos esses dias que esteve longe de mim? - a visão dos seios durinhos tocando o tecido de sua camiseta faz seu rígido membro latejar com força - Ou estaria realmente em paz se estivesse em meus braços, com o meu corpo encaixado no seu, com sua pele queimando a minha? - morde o lóbulo da orelha dela, que não consegue evitar que um gemido escapasse de seus lábios, tamanha a libido que todo aquele jogo de sedução lhe proporcionava - Volta pra mim Lisa… - a beija com veemência, sofregamente, como se sua vida dependesse da quentura dos lábios femininos, da luxúria que era o encontro de suas línguas intrínsecas…

Em meio ao ósculo, Lisa vai caminhando para a frente, conduzindo o homem como bem queria, e mesmo com uma profunda frustração por quebrar aquele contato e interromper o que poderia ser uma noite tórrida de amor, ela rapidamente abre a porta de correr de seu quarto, o empurrando com força para o corredor do 3º andar de sua Divisão.

\- Fica aí, bem quietinho com o seu pau duro e me esquece! - fecha a porta na cara dele, que continua aturdido, sem acreditar que ela o dispensou assim, excitado ao extremo.

Ela, bastante ofegante, se senta na cama, ciente de que aquela fina porta de papel de arroz não o impediria de voltar se ele assim quisesse, mas, rezava para que o castanho se mancasse e fosse embora de vez, deixando-a sossegada.

Sossegada… não sabia se conseguiria seu intuito, pois seu corpo estava em chamas, clamando, implorando pelo dele…

Balança sua cabeça em negativo, e querendo aliviar toda libido que a consumia por dentro, abriu a gaveta de sua escrivaninha, tirando de lá um vibrador tamanho médio, e o usaria durante um bom banho frio, o que certamente a aliviaria por hora.

Olha com um meio sorriso para o objeto, e fala conformada.

\- É amiguinho… hoje vou ter que me contentar contigo...

De repente, sente o objeto ser puxado de sua mão, e ao olhar pra frente, dá de cara com Aizen, que mexia seu indicador negativamente.

\- Não mesmo. 

Some como num passe de mágica, deixando a Vizard possessa de ódio

 

Continua…


	16. Tempo de refletir

No dia seguinte, mal o sol tinha raiado e Lisa estava de volta ao Mundo dos Vivos, mas precisamente ao velho armazém, onde, ainda morrendo de sono por causa de uma noite mal dormida cujo motivo fora Aizen, ela entrou sem muito alarde, seguindo pelo hall até parar na sala, deixando em cima de um aparador lateral, sua bolsa e seu inseparável caderninho.

Suspirou um pouco, e ia sentar-se em um dos sofás e ver tv para tentar relaxar, mas desistiu de tudo imediatamente ao se deparar com a cena mais inusitada e fofa que já tinha visto: Hiyori, que estava dormindo profundamente, de braços dados com Tesla, e com o seu rosto infantil repousado no ombro do rapaz, que jazia com sua cabeça jogada para trás, apoiada somente pelo encosto do sofá onde estavam, e suas grandes mãos estavam por sobre as dela. A televisão estava ligada em um canal que só transmitia filmes, sinal de que dormiram assistindo à um deles, e foram então, finalmente vencidos pelo sono.

Yadomaru sorri ante o romantismo evidente daquele cenário, e ao ouvir alguns passos atrás de si, logo se vira, fazendo com o indicador um sinal de silêncio.

\- Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!! - sussurra, chamando a atenção de uma sonolenta Mashiro - Vai acordá-los! - aponta para os dois que dormiam, e a esverdeada sorri de orelha à orelha.

\- Yes!!! - vibra baixinho, esfregando uma mão na outra - Eu sabia que Tesla era o cara certo pra ela!

\- Menos Mashiro… - a morena ri da empolgação da amiga - Mas, tenho que admitir que esse cara conseguiu um verdadeiro milagre. Jamais imaginei ver Hiyori desse jeito… parece estar apaixonada… - reflete em voz alta.

\- Acho que dessa vez o cupido foi certeiro, e acalmou o coração da nossa amiguinha, colocando na frente dela o carinha ideal, que a compreende, a admira e a aceita do jeito que ela é. E o melhor de tudo: ela nunca mais tocou no nome do Shinji! - a esverdeada fala mais do que contente.

\- Sério? - a Capitã Interina indaga com descrença - Uau! Temos que acender uma vela pra esse rapaz, pois conseguir com que a nossa pestinha se esqueça do seu careca favorito não é pra qualquer um! - volta a olhá-los e nota que eles estão pálidos, provavelmente por conta do frio que ainda imperava naquele início de manhã - Acho bom pegar um edredom pra cobrí-los, pois acordá-los agora seria sacanagem.

\- Deixa que eu faço isso. - se oferece a ex-Tenente - Vai tomar um café porque sua cara tá péssima! - sai andando enquanto fala, e não viu o belo dedo do meio que Yadomaru fez para ela.

 

Ao chegar na cozinha, a morena abre a geladeira, pega uma caixa de leite, dois ovos e um pedaço de queijo, pois pretendia fazer uma omelete para saciar sua fome. Deixou os ingredientes na mesa, e foi até a cafeteira, onde Mashiro já havia programado esta para passar um café fresquinho, tirou a jarra, e levou-a consigo para encher sua xícara, pois queria saborear o viciante líquido antes de comer qualquer coisa.

Despejando o café na porcelana, a Vizard relembra a visita de Sousuke no dia anterior, e inspira bastante ar, frustrada por se sentir impotente diante do magnetismo e poder de sedução dele. Estava tentando à todo custo se afastar, esquecer o que houve e voltar a sua rotina, aos seus afazeres, e apagar definitivamente cada momento de prazer de sua mente e seu coração. Mas, dia após dia, parecia que tudo estava ficando cada vez mais difícil. Dava a impressão de que ele fechava um cerco em torno de si, de onde ela provavelmente não se libertaria mais. Se culpava por ser fraca, por ter cedido… ela o odiava, mas ao mesmo tempo, gostava dele… passando sentir falta não somente dos seus toques e beijos, mas também de seu sorriso, de seu charme milimetricamente calculado para lhe fazer cair, tombar diante da perfeição de sua figura…

Um grito exasperado lhe trouxe de volta a razão.

\- Lisa! Tá entornando o café todo! - a esverdeada pega um rolo de papel absorvente e ajuda a morena, que ainda aturdida, tentava com um pano de pia limpar toda a bagunça - O que deu em você? Tá apaixonadinha igual a Hiyori?

Aquela pergunta fez Yadomaru pular de susto. Será que Mashiro percebeu o que acontecia dentro de si? Se perguntou mentalmente, pois sabia muito bem que de burra, a esverdeada não tinha nada.

\- Não… - titubeia um pouco - Não tem nada a ver com isso. São só alguns problemas no meu “negócio paralelo”, mas, nada grave. - olha para a sua amiga, que fazia uma cara de quem não acreditava muito na sua desculpa esfarrapada, e pergunta sem rodeios - Está apaixonada pelo Nnoitra?

\- Depende. - a tranquilidade da resposta faz Yadomaru piscar os olhos.

\- Como assim, depende?

\- Hummmm… como vou te explicar… - põe o indicador no queixo e olha para cima - Bem, tem dias que eu sinto uma falta absurda dele. Dos seus beijos, das suas carícias, de transar bastante… tem dias que eu não quero vê-lo nem pintado de ouro, pois ele pode ser bem grosseiro quando quer. Mas, no geral, te digo que adoro a sua companhia. Ele me faz rir, me elogia sempre, compreende o meu jeito avoado de ser, faz amor gostoso e quantas vezes eu quiser, sem reclamar ou ficar de mimimi… me enche o saco com ciúmes de vez em quando, mas, creio que isso faça parte de qualquer relacionamento. Portanto, acredito que a paixão, ou amor, como queira rotular, vai se moldando ao casal conforme o tempo, mas a essência de tudo já se encontra ali: na troca de olhares, no entrelaçar de mãos, em estar de frente um para o outro... se com tais contatos, aparentemente simples, a chama se acende com intensidade, é porque há sim, algo forte envolvido. Então, posso dizer que, nesse momento, eu estou apaixonada pelo Nnoitra com toda a certeza. - foi muito convicta em suas palavras, e Lisa deu um meio sorriso ao ver como sua amiga evoluiu de uma voraz devoradora de homens para um mulher mais sensata e segura do que sentia.

Sentou-se em uma cadeira depois de ter limpado toda a mesa enquanto ouvia as colocações da esverdeada, e sorvendo um gole de café, ela respondeu à esta.

\- Obrigada por sua sinceridade… era o que eu precisava ouvir nessa manhã… - volta a tomar o amargo líquido, e Mashiro, sem nada entender, dá de ombros e vai fazer mais uma jarra de café.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nos fundos do Quartel da 9ª Divisão, Kensei jogava migalhas de biscoitos no pequeno lago de carpas que havia ali, chateado por Sung-Sun não ter atendido ao seu chamado e vindo lhe ver ontem à noite. E vendo os bichinhos se degladiando por conta do alimento que ali atirava, refletia no quanto estava com saudades dela, e que queria muito falar abertamente sobre os seus sentimentos, mas, entendia que ela pudesse ainda estar magoada por ter sido tratada tão secamente por si, antes de sair em missão.

O platinado andava em volta do laguinho bastante cabisbaixo, mas deteve seu andar ao ver uma silhueta bem conhecida refletida no espelho d’água: era ela, sua bela e amada Arrancar.

Apressado, foi ao encontro dela, a pegando pela cintura e girando com ela em torno de si mesmo, deixando a jovem espantada e feliz ao mesmo tempo com essa atitude tão inesperada. Espantada pois Kensei nunca foi do tipo romântico, e feliz, pois alguma coisa boa aconteceu para que ele mudasse tão radicalmente sua costumeira postura.

Ao parar de rodopiar, ele toma a boca rosada com um beijo cheio de sentimentos, acariciando afetuosamente a tez macia da maçã esquerda do rosto feminino, e com a outra mão, apertava com firmeza a fina cintura dela, arrancando um gemido tímido, porém, cheio de libido e querer.

Por falta de ar se separam, e o Vizard, sem vacilar, despeja sem prévio aviso.

\- Eu menti. Por todo esse tempo eu te amei, mas do que tudo, mas do qualquer outra. Nunca tive dúvidas quanto ao que sentia. - acarinha as mechas verdes da moça, que o mira emocionada - Fui covarde por não admitir meus sentimentos, e por temer por meu cargo aqui dentro, mas, que se foda tudo isso! Te amo, e nunca mais vou te magoar. Prometo! - segura firmemente as mãos dela entre as suas, e ela, visivelmente comovida, fala com a voz entrecortada.

\- Também te amo! - o abraça com afinco - Não sabe o quanto fiquei triste por pensar que só gostava de mim pra transar… - se afasta e seu semblante fecha na hora - Seu malvado! - dá alguns soquinhos no peitoral dele - Não faça mais isso comigo! - o empurra na grama, onde ele cai sentado, e ela se agacha de frente à ele, apontando nervosamente seu indicador - Não ouse me enganar desse jeito de novo!

Ele a puxa pelo braço, onde ela cai por cima de si, e fala com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

\- Jamais te magoarei outra vez… te amo, Sung-Sun… - outro beijo é trocado por eles, que rolam na relva verdejante, felizes por aquele reencontro, onde as decepções foram esquecidas, as dúvidas foram esclarecidas, e todo o resto poderia esperar, pois eles se amavam, e isso, era tudo o que realmente importava.

 

Do alto de um colina próxima, Byakuya, que estava levando um convite do Comandante Geral para um chá da tarde no Quartel Principal, contempla aquela cena entre seu ex-desafeto e sua Arrancar, com um leve sorriso no rosto, pois enfim, este disse o que de verdade sentia à ela, e agora, poderiam viver a plenitude do amor.

Amor… disse a Orihime que muitos usavam aquela palavra de forma vã, mas ele mesmo testemunhava, em tempo real, que seu colega Capitão amava a tal Sung-Sun com intensidade e coragem, pois estava nos terrenos da Sereitei, sem esconder de ninguém que por ali passasse, que se relacionava com ela.

Coragem… qualidade que ele não pôde colocar em prática no dia anterior, quando ao invés de fazer discursos inflamados sobre leis e moral, teria que ter reivindicado a boca rósea de Inoue para si, arrancando sua roupa, e ter feito amor com ela por toda a noite, por toda a madrugada, e para todo o sempre se assim ela o quisesse. O que fez foi o contrário: a machucou, a feriu com suas convicções idiotas e seus preconceitos inúteis, e agora, ela dificilmente iria querer um aproximação de sua parte, e não a culpava por isso. Ele era um nobre, um Kuchiki, mas era um tremendo imbecil insensível em compensação.

O que lhe restava agora era ajudá-la a livrar-se de sua tristeza, para pelo menos, voltar a ver o radiante sorriso que sempre ornou o belo rosto da ruiva de volta… queria mirar a alegria descontraída que o fez se apaixonar como um adolescente, como um homem comum… iria fazer de tudo para sanar sua dor, para cessar seu sofrimento…

Voltou a admirar o casal, que ainda rolavam como duas crianças pela grama, e suspirou profundamente. Não iria atrapalhar esse momento tão bonito e íntimo por conta de um simples chá da tarde. Foi caminhando em direção à 1ª Divisão, e lá inventaria uma desculpa qualquer para a ausência de Muguruma. O importante agora, era deixar ele vivenciar aquele momento tão especial ao lado da mulher que amava.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

À tardinha, Lisa já tinha comprado todos os artigos que se encontravam na lista dada por Kukkaku, menos o bendito boneco que a líder do clã Shiba queria, pois na única sex-shop que o vendia, esse modelo em específico, que era bem mais moderno e natural que os demais, estava totalmente esgotado, assim como nas lojas virtuais. Sendo assim, a Vizard deixou seu nome numa gigantesca lista de espera da tal loja, e lhe foi dada uma previsão de três meses para a entrega do mesmo, o que faria a sua irritadiça amiga subir pelas paredes até lá.

Depois de ter cumprido com todos os seus afazeres à risca, a morena resolveu passear um pouco, já que devido ao peso das mercadorias, pagou um serviço de frete para entregar tudo no armazém no final do dia. Suas pernas logo lhe levaram à um parque arborizado, com um gramado muito bem cuidado, cercado de ciclovias, brinquedos para crianças de todas as idades, barracas que vendiam todos os tipos de comidas, fora alguns artistas mambembes que faziam apresentações para as pessoas que passavam por lá.

Ficou a observar tudo ao seu redor, e suspirou profundamente ao reparar na serenidade dos rostos que passavam por si, no quanto cada um ali parecia tranquilo, como se não houvesse problemas ou preocupações em suas vidas... nos casais que transitavam descontraídos, nas famílias que curtiam aqueles momentos corriqueiros…

Foi para a parte mais alta do lugar, que parecia um pequeno morro, onde tinha um banco comprido e pintado de branco, que por um acaso estava vazio, e sentou-se. Fitou o horizonte, e seu olhar se perdeu no tom alaranjado do céu límpido, momento esse em que uma brisa suave tocou sua pele, sentindo um frescor agradável, pois o dia tinha sido bem quente, bem diferente da manhã gélida que fazia quando chegou mais cedo.

Ao notar o sorveteiro passando mais abaixo, deixou a preguiça de lado, e andou uns poucos passos até o carrinho do senhor idoso, onde comprou um sorvete de pistache, que era um dos seus preferidos. Desembalou o doce e deu uma boa mordida neste, fechando os olhos, apreciando imensamente aquele maravilhoso e gelado sabor que invadia sua língua e descia suavemente por sua garganta.

Porém, ao abri-los, deu de cara com Sousuke sentado no banco onde outrora estava, lhe sorrindo lindamente, do mesmo jeito como havia feito no dia anterior. Ela, custando a acreditar que o castanho outra vez tinha ido atrás de si, foi se aproximando devagar, à passos lentos, como se com isso ele fosse sumir de suas vistas... como se por um milagre, ele virasse fumaça e desaparecesse.

Mas não foi o que houve… quanto mais se aproximava, mas ele alargava o seu brilhante sorriso, e levantando dali, foi de encontro à ela, que estremeceu ao vê-lo com o andar tão firme e decidido.

\- Que faz aqui? - questiona tentando aparentar normalidade.

\- Sabe o que faço aqui. Vim lhe ver. - é direto em sua resposta - Está formidável vestida assim, tão simples.

Ela se ruboriza com o comentário, pois nem sequer se arrumou para ir às compras, vestindo somente uma regata vermelha e uma calça jeans cigarrete.

\- Errr… obrigada.- agradece sem jeito - Por favor Sousuke, já disse que não podemos e… - ele a interrompe com um meio sorriso no rosto.

\- Seu sorvete. - aponta para a mão da morena - Está derretendo.

Ela arregala os orbes turquesas ao ver a mão toda melada com o doce, que escorria por conta do calor.

\- Mas que merda! - coloca a casquinha na mão do homem, que não evita sorrir em ver como ela estava atrapalhada - Vou pedir um guardanapo ao senhor que me vendeu.

Foi até o idoso, que lhe deu alguns guardanapos pra ela se limpar, e outros para que levasse consigo caso precisasse. Ela agradeceu cortesmente e voltou para onde Aizen estava, mas chegando lá, viu que o castanho não segurava mais nada em suas mãos.

\- Cadê meu sorvete? - questionou possessa.

\- Estava derretendo demais, então, o comi - um certo cinismo era perceptível em seu rosto que aparentava seriedade.

\- Seu filho da puta! - esbravejou irritada - Quem mandou?

\- Ora Lisa, não fique assim. Posso comprar outro se quiser. - responde calmamente, o que irrita ainda mais a Vizard.

\- Não quero outro! Deixa pra lá... - desanimada, se vira para ir embora, porém, sente sua mão ser segura pela quente mão dele.

\- Não vá. - se senta, e a conduz para si gentilmente, sentando-a em seu colo - Sei que veio aqui porque queria espairecer, refletir… olhe ao redor. - ela mira à sua volta e novamente seus orbes são preenchidos com as imagens das pessoas contentes, plenamente satisfeitas com suas vidas absolutamente comuns - Sei que deseja isso… essa tranquilidade, uma vida simples, viver o amor… saiba que desejo o mesmo, mas, isso só será possível contigo ao meu lado, com ninguém mais.

Os olhos castanhos cintilavam emanando um sentimento que parecia autêntico, sincero. Mas, Lisa sabia que ele não era alguém em que poderia confiar… sempre fingiu muito bem, enganou com perfeição, e poderia ser isso o que fazia agora: lhe enganando e mentindo.

\- Sousuke… - sua voz embarga ao expor o que sentia - Queria poder dizer que sim, que eu aceito, que quero viver ao seu lado e ser feliz como de uns tempos para cá venho sonhando, mas… jamais poderei esquecer do sofrimento que me impôs. De como vim parar neste Mundo, do qual não sabia muita coisa, e ter que me virar junto com os outros Vizards, que igualmente foram condenados comigo. Nunca vou poder me livrar desse Hollow que pôs em mim, e mesmo que este me deixe mais forte e poderosa, não era o que queria para o resto de minha vida. Não posso apagar nada, nem um minuto sequer do que houve há mais de um século da minha mente e do meu coração, então, não vejo como poderemos ser felizes assim, com tantas mágoas envolvidas… com tanto rancor latente em meu ser… - chora discretamente.

O ex-Capitão enxuga delicadamente as lágrimas da morena com os seus dedos, e com o rosto bem junto ao dela, diz compreensivo.

\- Não quero que esqueça. Jamais te pediria algo assim.

\- Que quer que eu faça então? - já não chorava mais, o enfrentando com o olhar melancólico.

\- Quero que pare de fingir que não me deseja… quero que desista de dissimular o que sente, o que sentimos… já disse uma vez que não iria tentar justificar meus atos passados pois não entenderia minhas razões, mas o que posso te afirmar, é que, se você decidir, me dedicarei somente a ti, e a nada mais. - não desvia os orbes em nenhum momento, e sua voz soa sincera e convicta.

\- Sousuke… eu… - titubeia emocionada, pois ainda era difícil crer na veracidade de suas palavras.

\- Diga que sim, que me aceita, e serei seu. - sua boca toca sutilmente os lábios de Lisa, que não resiste, e retribui o carinhoso beijo que recebe do belíssimo homem, que traz o corpo dela mais perto do seu, e sente o calor deste alcançar o mais profundo recanto de seu ser, o preenchendo de algo muito maior do que só desejo e libido… estava gostando sinceramente dela.

Separam-se por falta de ar, e um honesto sorriso se forma no perfeito rosto do homem, que acaricia as bochechas da Vizard com devoção, enquanto ela ainda mantinha seus orbes fechados, sentindo o gosto daqueles lábios que tanto mexiam consigo.

\- Tenho que pensar. Por favor, me deixe refletir… me deixe ponderar e decidir sem me pressionar… - pediu sussurrante.

\- Como quiser Lisa. - dá um selinho de leve em seus lábios - Farei como desejar.

\- Obrigada. - retribui o carinho, se levantando e andando vagarosamente em direção à saída do parque - Tchau Sousuke.

Ele rapidamente se levanta, vai atrás dela e lhe dá a mão, ato que faz ela lhe olhar com candura.

\- Te levo até o armazém. Posso? - um charmoso sorriso se deu no rosto do ex-Capitão, e ela, sorrindo de volta, responde.

\- Sim… pode sim…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Em frente a residência dos Kurosaki, Ichigo e Grimmjow se preparavam para entrar no Dengai, que seria aberto por Rukia, e os levariam bem próximo às dependências da 5ª Divisão, mas, como já era de costume, os dois discutiam por bobagens sem sentido, ato que fez a morena se irritar com os marmanjos.

\- Dá pra parar com essa droga! Daqui a pouco o Seikamon vai fechar, e nem pensem que vou abrir outro! - cruza os braços contrariada.

\- Culpa do seu noivinho! - o azulado fala entre os dentes.

\- Culpa sua, que tá de frescura e não quer tirar essa merda de gigai! - o ruivo rebate histérico.

\- Grimmjow, nesse caso vou ter que dar razão ao Ichi, pois o gigai pode ficar seriamente danificado ao passar pelo Dengai. Por isso, é melhor ir em seu corpo original, para evitar maiores problemas. - pondera serena.

\- É que eu… - hesita, pois estava receoso que Momo não fosse gostar de vê-lo como ele realmente era, com sua máscara Hollow e seu buraco no meio do corpo.

\- Não fique assim… ela vai adorar te ver. - Rukia toca o ombro do Espada e lhe sorri singela - Ficou tão empolgada ao saber de sua visita, que já deve estar aflita te esperando.

Convencido pela pequena Shinigami, ele sai de seu gigai, e se põe ao lado de Kurosaki, onde entram no Dengai. Ainda na beira do portal, o ruivo fala à sua noiva.

\- Tem certeza de que não quer vir com a gente?

\- Sim! Estou com cólica e vou descansar. - acena com um suave tchauzinho - Vê se vocês conseguem esconder essa reiatsu direito! Os Capitães não são burros, ouviram? - avisa antes do portal se fechar.

Grimmjow olha para o ruivo e fala irônico.

\- A baixinha tá com cólica? A sua cara de bunda vai ficar pior ainda com dias seguidos sem sexo, palhaço!

\- Arrrrrggggghhhhhhh…. - grunhe com raiva - Olha quem fala! Se acha que vai ter sexo namorando a Hinamori, tá muito enganado! - ri com gosto - Primeiro o Toshiro congela o seu pau, e depois, o Shinji decepa ele! - sua risada só aumenta, e o Arrancar rosna para o outro.

\- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr… maldita hora que fui concordar com esse plano maluco da Inoue...

Ichigo para de rir aos poucos, e toca o ombro do azulado.

\- Falando sério, sei que nossos gênios são muito diferentes, e que temos nossas rusgas, mas, o que eu puder fazer pra te ajudar, farei sem duvidar. Sabe disso, não sabe? - sorri de canto.

\- Sei. - anda mais depressa, sendo acompanhado por Kurosaki - Vamos parar de conversa fiada e atravessar logo essa bagaça.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nos fundos da 5ª Divisão, Hinamori já aguardava ansiosa há mais de 15 minutos, e já estava com suas delicadas mãozinhas suando frio de tanto nervoso.

Seus médios cabelos estavam soltos, muito bem penteados, usava uma maquiagem leve, feita por Rangiku que ficou entusiasmadíssima em ajudar nesse encontro clandestino, e vestia um quimono branco com detalhes florais em vinho e dourado, que a deixaram linda como uma verdadeira boneca de porcelana.

Ao olhar pela milésima vez para trás, onde havia um frondoso bosque, eis que viu duas sombras vindas daquela direção, e uma delas, fez seu melindroso coração disparar sem controle algum, secando sua garganta e fazendo seus olhos marejarem de emoção.

\- Grimmjow…

 

Continua...


	17. Sem meias verdades

Vendo os primeiros fios azuis do bagunçado cabelo do Arrancar, a bela Hinamori correu em sua direção, com uma transparente alegria em seu inocente rosto, pelo fato dele ter ido encontrá-la, mesmo sabendo dos riscos que corria ao fazê-lo. O abraçou com força, deixando as lágrimas carregadas de emoção rolarem por sua face, enquanto um sorriso sincero se desenhava em seus róseos lábios.

Grimmjow também a abraçou protetoramente, acariciando as sedosas mechas que se entrelaçaram em seus dedos, sentindo a textura macia destas em seu áspero tato. Ficou se perguntando se ela o tinha visto, ou reparado em sua real aparência?… Se ela tinha prestado atenção em sua repugnante figura, e ainda assim, estava ali, junto à ele…

Foi tirado de seu pensamento quando ela lentamente se separou de si, e o mirando diretamente nos olhos, lhe falou com ternura.

\- Senti saudades suas… - seu sorriso era doce e seu semblante honesto.

\- Também senti… - vagarosamente, reinvindicou a boca entreaberta para si, lhe dando um ósculo apaixonado e efusivo, pois queria que ela sentisse o quanto a desejava, o quanto ela passou a ser importante para a sua vida.

Absortos em meio ao gostoso beijo que trocavam, foram interrompidos por um leve pigarrear, e ao olharem para onde vinha o som, deram de cara com Ichigo, que com as bochechas rubras por estar presenciando a intimidade alheia, fala extremamente acanhado.

\- Eu… eu vou dar uma caminhada por aí, e daqui à uma hora estarei de volta. - dá uma piscadinha pra azulado - Então, aproveitem bem esse tempo, e... juízo gato manso! - dá uma gargalhada enquanto sumia em meio à vegetação do bosque, deixando o Espada puto da vida e resmungando irado.

\- Gato manso é a puta que te… - não terminou , pois seu rosto foi virado pelas delicadas mãos de Momo, obrigando-o a olhar para ela.

\- Não xingue o Kurosaki… - ri infantilmente - Ele te provoca, mas se não fosse seu amigo, não se arriscaria a trazê-lo aqui, para nos vermos. - dá um selinho carinhoso e com as pontas dos dedos, passa a tocar a máscara Hollow em sua mandíbula, ato que o faz cerrar os olhos, apreciando tão gracioso contato.

\- Tive medo Momo… - a voz masculina soou tristonha - Medo de que ficasse enojada com a minha verdadeira face... de ver o quanto sou asqueroso…

\- Asqueroso? - ela agora dedilha as marcas azuis turquesas que ele possui nos cantos dos olhos, fazendo o corpo másculo estremecer com esse simples gesto - Porque diz isso? Cada um de nós é de um jeito, e todos somos únicos, especiais… achou que eu iria te desprezar ao te ver em seu verdadeiro corpo, se desde que te conheci já sabia que era um Arrancar dentro de um gigai? - suas pequeninas mãos descem até o tronco nu do rapaz, onde ela quase o toca em cima de sua cicatriz, adquirida em sua luta contra Kurosaki, e estas vão parar ao redor do buraco no abdômen, onde ela para o que fazia, e o mira novamente nos orbes - Posso te tocar?

\- Pode… - a frase sai de sua garganta com muito custo, pois para ele, todos esses gestos aparentemente simples que ela fazia, lhe pareceram sumamente sensuais, despertando sua libido, e o deixando ofegante, mesmo se segurando arduamente para não ficar nesse estado.

Alheia à turbulência que causava em seu adorado, a castanha sentia nas palmas das mãos a textura do Hierro resistente do homem à sua frente, a temperatura deste que era morna e agradável, também os gominhos abdominais que eram definidos e durinhos. As pontas de seus dígitos rodeiam a borda do buraco no meio do troco exposto, sentindo a aspereza daquele lugar tão misterioso, e pensou consigo mesma como os Arrancars conseguiam subsistir com um buraco daquele tamanho no corpo sem prejudicar o seu pleno funcionamento? Era pessoa muito curiosa, sendo fascinada por aprender coisas novas, e o fato de poder tocar, sentir em suas mãos como era o corpo do homem que lhe fez ver os sentimentos de uma outra maneira, era mais do que um simples aprendizado, era aceitá-lo do jeito ele era, em sua essência, em sua aparência, em seu tudo.

O azulado sufocava quase sem forças os grunhidos que queria soltar devido ao fato de Momo estar tocando de modo tão sexy o seu torso, percorrendo ingenuamente suas mãos lisinhas sobre sua tez. A vontade que tinha era de derrubá-la sobre aquele chão gramado, arrancar aquele kimono que a deixava tão perfeita e formosa, beijando, lambendo e devorando todo o delgado corpo nu, fazendo-a sua ali mesmo, escutando os gemidos de puro prazer que ela soltaria ao ser penetrada por si… ver a face inocente sorrindo largamente de prazer ao rebolar insanamente no seu mastro em riste…

Com esse pensamento o tirando do sério, ele a surpreendeu com um beijo cheio de um desejo descomunal, almejando que em breve, pudesse colocar suas fantasias em prática, tendo finalmente para si aquela meiga criatura que agora se submetia ao seu intenso e caloroso ósculo.

Ela não se sente acanhada ou pressionada. Pelo contrário: se sente leve, sublime… sente-se amada, querida, como nunca se imaginou em toda a sua vida, nem mesmo na época em que acreditava estar apaixonada por Shinji. Grimmjow era rude, não agia por estratagemas, nem usava de artifícios para conseguir o que queria. Era, em seu jeito bronco de ser, direto e cristalino, e mostrava em cada contato que a queria, que gostava de si… e ela estava adorando sentir-se assim: valorizada e almejada.

Por falta de ar se afastam, e ela, sorrindo como nunca antes, indaga baixinho.

\- Acha mesmo que sou sensual? Que sou bonita e interessante ao ponto de arriscar-se a vir até aqui, me ver?

\- Não sou bom com as palavras, mas, se eu te beijar outra vez, vai saber qual é a minha resposta… - voraz, toma novamente a boca da Shinigami, e aperta o franzino corpo dela contra o seu, demonstrando à ela o quanto a queria, e aproveitando ao máximo o pouco tempo que teriam juntos.

 

Passou-se precisamente uma hora, e sentado na grama, com Momo deitada em seu colo, o 6º Espada acarinhava os castanhos fios de cabelo dela, os colocando para trás de sua orelha, e vez ou outra lhe dava alguns selinhos molhados e ardorosos. Suas grandes mãos também passeavam pela seda do kimono que vestia a linda garota, tentando assim guardar em sua memória tátil cada curva daquele corpo bem feito, para recordá-lo em suas próximas noites solitárias e vazias sem a presença dela.

Conversaram sobre muitos assuntos, pois a Tenente queria saber tudo sobre a rotina do azulado, desde os treinos na academia, até se ele estava se alimentando direito, pois pelo que notou quando esteve hospedada em sua kitnet, o mesmo não ligava para esse tipo de pormenor. Ele respondia à tudo com paciência, e sempre sorria com a preocupação, ao seu ver, exagerada dela. Mas, estava gostando de ter alguém que se importava com o que lhe acontecia, que lhe tinha cuidado e zelo… nunca ninguém o tratou assim, com tanto carinho e atenção, e tais cuidados, o estavam deixando vulnerável, mas, de um jeito bom, de um modo que o fazia sentir-se seguro e confiante, pois estava se abrindo para uma pessoa especial… que seria capaz de tudo para que fosse realmente feliz…

Divagava contente, contemplando o sorriso fugaz da Shinigami, quando um grito fez com que o casal de namorados se levantasse de sopetão, e olhassem para trás, para descobrir que foi o responsável por acabar com o encantamento daquele momento.

\- Mas que merda é essa? - o Capitão de loiros cabelos Channel olhava para ambos com um ar de reprovação - O que é que esse bombado de academia tá fazendo aqui, nas dependências da 5ª Divisão? - um estalar de língua se dá, e ele balança a cabeça em negativa - Tsc, tsc, tsc... que feio, Momo… sair assim, sem me avisar, ainda mais pre se encontrar com esse fracote…

\- Fracote é o caralho! - esbraveja o azulado, que já ia pra cima do Vizard, mas é impedido por Hinamori, que se põe na frente dele - Deixa eu passar Momo! Vou mostrar pra esse idiota o que um fracote é capaz de fazer, quando estraçalhar esse sorriso torto em mil pedaços!

\- Estraçalhar? Em mil pedaços? - dá uma sonora gargalhada - Faz-me rir, bonitão! Já lutamos uma vez e te fiz comer poeira, e faço isso novamente sem esforço algum! - lança um olhar entediado para o azulado, que grunhe de ódio, pois queria de verdade arrebentar a cara de Shinji.

\- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr… vou te matar, miserável! - avança possesso, mas novamente é frustrado em seu intuito por Hinamori, que olha suplicante para Hirako, e tenta apaziguar a situação.

\- Fique calmo, por favor! Meu Capitão está só brincando, não é mesmo? - indagou mas logo se arrependeu, temendo a resposta do imprevisível Vizard.

Ele estreita o olhar e fala seriamente.

\- É claro que estou. - mais uma vez ri de se escancarar, deixando tanto a Tenente quanto Grimmjow sem nada entender - Acha mesmo que eu iria armar um circo por conta disso? - se aproxima do casal, se pondo no meio deles, e abraçando a ambos - Jamais ia fazer isso contigo, Momo… sabe que tudo que eu mais desejo é te ver feliz, não sabe? - ele pisca pra ela, que sorri emocionada, e o azulado, farto daquela melação do loiro pra cima de sua namorada, se livra do abraço dele, e grunhe irritado.

\- Que porra de olhar meloso é esse pra cima da minha garota? - traz a Shinigami para si num abraço possessivo.

\- Você tá enxergando demais, Arrancar... ou seria de menos? - faz uma expressão intrigada, literalmente debochando do Espada, que colérico, volta a avançar pra cima do Capitão, recomeçando assim, toda a discussão.

Porém, antes disso, todos param ao sentir uma reiatsu poderosa, e ao mirarem na direção desta, veem Byakuya Kuchiki chegando imponente, trazendo Ichigo pelo braço, sob os protestos inflamados do mesmo.

\- Me larga Byakuya! - tenta se livrar do agarre - Vou contar pra Rukia como está tratando mal o seu cunhadinho!

Sem nem se dignar a dar um olhar de esmola para o rapaz de cabelos laranja, o nobre o lança ao chão e fala altivo.

\- Venha comigo Espada. - se vira e volta a caminhar imponente, deixando à todos os demais estupefatos.

Resignado e sem esboçar qualquer tipo de reação, Grimmjow segue os passos de Kuchiki, pois por mais que estivesse com raiva, sabia que estava errado, e preferiria sofrer sozinho qualquer punição, do que deixar que Momo e Ichigo fossem castigados por causa de sua louca e impensada atitude de invadir a Sereitei.

Agindo por impulso, Hinamori usa o shunpo, e se põe na frente do nobre Capitão, e com ousadia, segura sua mão e implora humildemente.

\- Por favor, Capitão Kuchiki… - soluça em meio à um choro contido - Não o entregue...

Ele mira detenidamente os orbes castanhos da jovem Tenente e fala com a voz mais amena.

\- Fique tranquila. Não irei fazer nada de mal com ele. Só teremos uma conversa, e depois, poderá se despedir dele adequadamente. - a castanha solta o homem, e sorri singela, sinalizando que confiava em sua palavra, e ele acena sutilmente, continuando sua caminhada - Vamos Espada.

E sob os olhares confusos de Ichigo e Shinji, e o esperançoso de Hinamori, ambos os homens desaparecem de seus campos visuais, deixando uma névoa de pura inquietação no ar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Em uma clareira no meio do frondoso bosque, e já afastados dos demais, Byakuya e Grimmjow param de frente um para o outro, e o Capitão, sem muitos rodeios, pressiona o azulado.

\- Me diga o que está se passando com Inoue. - o Arrancar não esconde sua expressão de surpresa, o que confirma as suspeitas do nobre, de que este sabia o que acontecia à ruiva - Pela sua cara, deduzi acertadamente que conhece as causas de sua angústia.

Desconfiado, o Espada questiona.

\- Como diabos diz que Orihime está enfrentando dificuldades se ela não dividiu tal fato com mais ninguém além de mim?

Calmamente, o moreno tira de dentro do seu shihakushou os envelopes amassados que a ruiva atirou na rua, e os entregou nas mãos do Arrancar, que os mirou sem nada entender.

\- Posso não saber muito do funcionamento da maioria das coisas no Mundo dos Vivos, mas, como líder de meu clã, conheço números como ninguém, e sei que todas essas contas são cálculos de dívidas, e quero saber que espécie de débitos são esses e como faço para quitá-los.

Grimmjow suspira derrotado, pois não adiantaria enrolar um cara persistente e pouco amigável como Kuchiki. Então, começou a dizer o que sabia.

\- Essas dívidas são referentes à uma negociação feita com o banco do governo, que é o responsável pelas concessões de crédito estudantil para os estudantes universitários, e como Hime, apesar de ser boa aluna, não obteve notas altas o suficiente para ganhar uma bolsa de estudos, foi obrigada a se valer desse empréstimo, sendo, que trabalhando em meio período na confeitaria, o salário que ela ganha não está sendo o suficiente para pagar as prestações do financiamento, e se alguém deve ao banco…

\- Terá de pagar de qualquer jeito, perdendo assim a casa onde mora, pois com certeza terá que vendê-la para liquidar a dívida. - conclui acertadamente.

\- Bingo! - dá um sorriso seco - Ela é uma menina tão boa, que prefere sofrer sozinha do que incomodar seus amigos com seus problemas. Eu mesmo só soube porque a pressionei a me dizer. - olha para o Capitão curioso - Como pensa em convencê-la a aceitar sua ajuda?

\- Não vou convencê-la, pois será você quem pagará essa dívida. - fala impassível e Grimmjow engasga com o susto que tomou.

\- E-eu? Cof, cof, cof… - respira mais profundamente e aos poucos volta ao normal - Não é nem questão que eu não queira pagar, mas, é que não tenho toda essa grana. Se ela tivesse me dito tudo alguns dias antes, eu teria pego o dinheiro que ganhei como prêmio numa luta amadora na semana passada, pra pagar pelo menos uma parte do débito, e o resto eu renegociaria, mas… já o usei para dar entrada na compra da kitnet onde vivo.

\- Sei… dirá para Inoue exatamente o que me disse que faria: que pagou parte da dívida e renegociou o restante, e pode deixar que o dinheiro para a negociação ficará por minha conta.

O Arrancar fica pensativo, e rebate o outro em seguida.

\- Mas essa dívida, caso seja quitada, não dá fim ao problema, pois para o próximo ano, Hime terá que recorrer outra vez à esse empréstimo, sedo que não é bolsista, e o problema se repetirá. Será como enxugar gelo!

\- Como faço para conseguir ela essa tal bolsa?

\- Não é fácil como pensa… até os estudantes mais inteligentes e aplicados têm dificuldades em consegui-las, e Inoue por duas vezes não teve êxito em ser selecionada.

\- Então pagarei todos os estudos dela, assim, não precisará recorrer à nenhum tipo de negociata e arriscar seu patrimônio. Mas, preciso que ela acredite que estudará mediante uma dessas bolsas dadas pela Universidade.

\- Mas isso seria mentir. - disse seriamente - Posso ter muitos defeitos, mas não suporto mentiras e enganos. Porque não diz de uma vez que foi você quem pagou?

\- Porque não quero que ela sinta que me deve alguma coisa… - sua voz sai com um profundo pesar, e Grimmjow entende o que se passa.

\- Está apaixonado por Orihime… por isso não quer que ela saiba de sua benevolência?

\- Exatamente. Se um dia ela tiver que olhar para mim, que seja pelo o que sou, e não porque a beneficiei de algum modo. - é categórico ao responder.

\- Entendo… mesmo não sendo do meu feitio ficar escondendo nada de ninguém, vou quebrar seu galho. - ri de canto - Faz uns dois meses que me designaram como responsável por representar os atletas da academia nas reuniões com o pessoal da Universidade de Karakura, que por um acaso, é nossa patrocinadora. Posso conseguir uma reunião com o reitor, mas deixo a parte do convencimento do velhote nas suas mãos. O que me diz?

\- Por mim está ótimo. - estende a mão ao Espada - Então, temos um acordo?

Ele o mira de soslaio e retribui o cumprimento.

\- Sim, temos um acordo. Mas saiba que só o faço por Hime, pois tenho certeza de que ela morreria de tristeza se fosse mesmo obrigada a morar em outra cidade, longe dos seus amigos.

\- Sei disso e agradeço sua boa vontade. Fico feliz por constatar que existem pessoas de honra entre os ex-comandados de Aizen. - é sincero em suas palavras.

\- Obrigado. - agradece um tanto surpreso pelo elogio feito por um homem tão esnobe quanto Kuchiki - Já que estamos entendidos, posso voltar e me despedir da Momo?

\- Sim, pode ir. Ainda essa semana resolveremos esse assunto. - caminha por entre as sombras, sumindo na escuridão destas - Até mais, Espada.

O azulado, apesar de não estar contente em mentir à sua amiga, ficou aliviado ao saber que o problema dela enfim se resolveria, e já não achava o Capitão da 6ª Divisão tão ruim como aparentava. Era somente um homem apaixonado, mas que era orgulhoso demais para admitir o que de fato sentia.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Uma semana se passou, e Sousuke, mesmo melancólico e contrariado, estava cumprindo à risca sua promessa, ficando longe de Lisa por todo esse tempo. No deck de sua mansão à beira-mar, ficou admirando o horizonte, o reflexo da abóbada celeste refletida no oceano límpido e calmo, e ficou imaginando como a Vizard estaria… se ainda pensava em si, ou se o tinha apagado de sua mente como queria.

Não… ela não o tirou do pensamento e muito menos do seu coração… ele sentia isso, tão certo quanto o ar que ele respirava, tão certo como na manhã seguinte o sol surgiria em toda a sua majestade para brindar à todos com um novo dia.

Essa demora de Lisa em lhe responder, essa dependência que ele sentia de estar perto dela, sentir seu cheiro, seu calor, o estava desestruturando e frustrando seriamente, pois nunca se deixou levar por sentimentalismos ou nada dessa natureza, mas desde que a envolveu em seu jogo e também se deixou enredar por ele, perdeu o controle de si mesmo, e tal fato era algo que não suportava constatar.

Sempre gostou de ter tudo em suas mãos, mas, nesse caso em específico, Yadomaru o tinha acorrentado, atado à um laço criado por ele, oriundo de uma situação provocada por si, e isso era o que mais irritava-o em toda essa história: foi pego em sua própria cilada.

Não era só a Vizard que tinha seu âmago mergulhado em dúvidas. Ele também as tinha. E somente um pessoa poderia dirimi-las, e nesse exato momento, saiu decidido a encontrá-la.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Há poucos metros de seu destino, Aizen observa o loiro homem do alto de um prédio, e nota o quanto ele está cabisbaixo e com uma expressão cansada. Sentado, vestindo somente uma calça de moletom, o homem em questão está tão distraído em sua própria tristeza, que nem percebe a presença de Sousuke, muito menos a da bonita menina que também o espiava escondida, atrás de um dos muros que cercavam sua horrenda lojinha.

A jovem o mirava com um ar apaixonado, e lágrimas rolavam por seu rosto de traços finos, enquanto suspirava numa clara atitude pessimista. Ficou por volta de cinco intermináveis minutos contemplando a figura do ex-Shinigami, e depois, ainda em seu pranto sofrido, evadiu-se dali, ato que deu a oportunidade perfeita para que Sousuke pudesse enfim, falar com o gênio de madeixas loiras.

Já no terreno da loja, o castanho caminha com passos leves, mas logo o seu andar é interrompido pela voz desgastada do comerciante, que nem necessita olhar para o lado para saber de quem se tratava.

\- Faz dias que tive uma leve impressão de que estava rondando pelo Mundo dos Vivos, e pelo visto, não me enganei. - ri anasaladamente - Que quer de mim, Aizen?

\- Perspicaz como sempre, Kisuke. - sorri de canto - Queria poder dizer que vim conversar sobre essa sua visível melancolia, mas, seria uma grande mentira. - se aproxima mais do rival, se pondo de frente à ele, que continua sentado, e com o olhar tristonho - Quero saber porque não consigo me sobrepor às vontades de Lisa? Porque não posso contrariá-la, mesmo que isso passe por cima do meu próprio querer e orgulho?

O loiro pela primeira vez, em toda aquela bizarra situação, o mira com um certo espanto.

\- Lisa? - ri de canto - Devo admitir que tem muito bom gosto. - volta a sorrir fraquinho - Mas, de todas as mulheres com quem poderia se envolver, foi escolher justamente uma das mais complexas, pois eu mesmo nunca consegui entendê-la de fato. O que foi Sousuke? Quis fazer mais uma experiência escusa e o feitiço virou contra o feiticeiro? - curioso, indaga sem disfarçar sua sutil provocação.

\- Não vou dizer meus motivos em ter me envolvido com ela, o fato é que… - hesita em falar, pois não queria reconhecer suas fraquezas diante de um adversário, mas, só ele poderia esclarecer suas dúvidas - Lisa, aos poucos, está dominando minhas vontades, e não me agrada a ideia de não possuir o controle total de qualquer que seja a situação. - despeja sem evasivas.

\- Hummmm… - o gênio coça o queixo pensativo - Você sempre foi extremamente egocêntrico, apesar de que há cem anos atrás, fingia muito bem humildade e servidão para observar as pessoas em suas qualidades e fraquezas. Mas, já reparou no quanto está vulnerável agora? No quanto o seu “incômodo” em ter sido pego como bobo em sua própria teia te deixa imbecil e desconcentrado? - se levanta, recostando-se em uma das colunas de madeira de sua varanda - Se parasse somente dois míseros minutos para deixar de olhar seu próprio umbigo e choramingar por seu ego frustrado, iria analisar que o Hogyoko é, em grande parte responsável por essa sua “rendição”. - faz aspas com os dedos, debochando do ex-Capitão, que fecha consideravelmente o seu semblante.

\- Como assim, Kisuke? - sua voz sai com uma leve irritação.

\- Bem… - olha para o céu estrelado e volta ao seu raciocínio - No seu caso, foi exitoso no plano que traçou, pois Lisa está verdadeiramente apaixonada por você, e como ela o deseja, e provavelmente quer acreditar que a ama e de que seria capaz de tudo por ela…

\- O Hogyoko está atendendo ao querer mais profundo de seu coração… - divaga ainda descrente.

\- Exato! Não se esqueça de que ele vive em ti, e de que é um organismo vivo, com anseios e discernimento próprios, tanto que quando notou seu total descontrole na luta contra o Ichigo, te abandonou à própria sorte. - seu olhar se volta para o castanho, que continua com a face aborrecida - Porém, o mesmo também reconhece quando há um sentimento sincero em jogo, e que o desejo de Lisa por ti é verdadeiro. Tudo o que ele está fazendo, é agindo para que se submeta à este sentimento, sobrepondo ao seu querer, pois tu, como sempre, o está burlando.

\- Não entendi onde quer chegar com essa sua última afirmação. - franze o cenho incomodado.

\- Simples: está tentando suprimir o que sente, para assim, manter o controle em suas mãos. Porém, como recompensa por sua ganância, o Hokyoko está aí, dentro de ti, e te boicotando sempre que tenta mijar fora do penico. - ri sem sentir - É Sousuke… não tem pra onde correr… se quiser se livrar desse “controle” que Yadomaru exerce sobre ti, terá que se afastar definitivamente dela.

\- Não farei isso. - é firme em sua resposta.

\- Então, conforme-se. No seu caso, não tem muito o que fazer à não ser deixar rolar, e ver aonde tudo isso vai dar. - suspira e volta a se sentar - Aproveite que algo realmente bom está acontecendo contigo e viva-o intensamente, antes que alguém na Sereitei descubra, e seja o fim para vocês dois.- a serenidade com que fala mais uma vez incomoda o castanho.

\- Jamais deixarei que encostem um dedo em Lisa. E quanto à mim, se estou aqui, na sua frente, é porque os selos daqueles imbecis não são capazes de me impedir de sair, e nunca o serão. - é convicto no que diz.

\- Nisso eu tenho que concordar… - pensa em voz alta - Mas, sabe que terei que relatar essa nossa conversa ao Kyoraku, não sabe?

\- Não o fará. - afirma com firmeza - Prefere monitorar o inimigo de perto do que deixar tal incumbência nas mãos dos incompetentes do Gotei 13. Sabe bem que é o único capaz de me parar, e não hesitará em fazê-lo se for preciso.

\- Touché! - se espreguiça como um gato que acabou de acordar - Esperto como sempre, Sousuke. Agora, pode me deixar sozinho? Estava curtindo uma bela fossa antes de você chegar.

\- Ok. Mas, antes de ir… - tira um cartão de um dos bolsos do jeans que usava, e o entrega ao loiro - Esse é um dos melhores restaurantes desta cidade, e poderá levar sua garotinha para uma noite romântica, e implorar para que ela volte contigo.

Totalmente surpreso, Urahara indaga curioso.

\- Como sabe que…?

\- Ela estava aqui, um pouco antes da minha chegada, te espionando como a criança imatura que é. - ri de canto - Deixe de ser sovina e desleixado, e compre uma roupa decente pra você. Faça também um bonito embrulho com um vestido deslumbrante pra ela, e a convide para jantar. Tenho certeza de que não vai recusar sua oferta, e no fim da noite, voltará pra ti. - começa a caminhar em direção à saída - Pense nisso como retribuição de minha parte à nossa conversa franca. - some das vista do loiro ao cruzar o portão de entrada.

Um esperançoso sorriso se delineia nos lábios do cientista, que se levanta de onde estava, e vai para dentro de sua casa, sem desviar seu olhar do cartão. Pensou consigo mesmo que não seria tão ruim seguir a sugestão do seu eterno desafeto. Estava irremediavelmente apaixonado, mas pensando como um derrotista. E agora, com o ânimo renovado, faria de tudo para ter Tatsuki de volta.

 

Continua....


	18. Segredos bem guardados

No escritório do Comandante Geral, Nanao entra apressada para atender ao chamado de seu Capitão, e sem se fazer anunciar, como o de costume, não notou que haviam mais duas pessoas com Kyoraku, que rapidamente voltaram suas atenções para a morena, que acanhada, se desculpou por seu lapso de comportamento.

\- Oh… mil perdões! - abaixa a cabeça envergonhada.

\- Ora, ora, minha doce Nanao… não precisa se valer de tantas formalidades, pois os nossos estimados Hachi e Tessai não vão levar a sua pequena falha á mal. - pisca com um sorriso faceiro no rosto, enquanto os dois aludidos acenam em positivo - Nós já tratamos tudo o que realmente interessava, e agora, tenho que ir com a minha Tenente à 12ª Divisão, me ocupar de alguns assuntos pendentes.- levanta-se de sua confortável cadeira, aproximando-se dos dois maiores e melhores mestres de kido da Soul Society, lhes cumprimetando como os velhos amigos que eram - Muito obrigado por terem aceitado tão gentilmente a entediante missão que lhes dei, e pelo empenho dos dois para com ela.

\- Não há de que. - respondeu o obeso senhor gentilmente.

\- Sabe que poderá sempre contar conosco e com nossa discrição.

Tessai fala polidamente, e depois de uma breve reverência, ambos se retiram, deixando Comandante e Tenente à sós.

\- Bem, minha amada Ise, venha comigo. - dá alguns passos, porém, detém seu andar, e adverte com um tom sombrio em sua voz - Aviso que o que verá no Quartel de Mayuri é altamente confidencial, e sob hipótese alguma poderá chegar aos ouvidos de quem quer que seja aqui dentros dos limites da Sereitei, compreendeu?

Ela o olha espantada e engole em seco, pois nunca o viu falando de modo tão sério quanto agora.

\- Sim senhor… pode confiar em mim.

 

Chegando lá, tanto Shunsui quanto Nanao se apresentaram ao 3º Posto Akon, que os conduzem por incontáveis escadarias subterrâneas, e estas, levavam à uma espécie de porão, que deveria ficar mais ou menos à uns vinte andares de profundidade, onde nenhuma reiatsu podia ser sentida, a não ser uma fraca e quase oscilante pressão espiritual vinda da Tenente Kurotsuchi, que com toda certeza, já deveria estar no local combinado, esperando por eles.

Ao ficarem de frente para uma grande porta de metal maciço, Akon abre uma maçaneta que mais lembrava uma manivela naval, e com um simples gesto, os convida a passar. Os visitantes adentram o recinto, que ainda estava precariamente iluminado, e ao notar que o moreno não iria entrar, Nanao lhe indaga intrigada.

\- Não virá conosco, Akon?

Balançando a cabeça negativamente, o rapaz responde cortesmente.

\- Peço desculpas por não mais lhes fazer companhia, pois só tenho permissão para vir até aqui. A Tenente Kurotsuchi os acompanhará daqui em diante.

Com uma pequena vênia, ele se despede, e a moça olha bastante intrigada para Kyoraku, que não demonstrava emoção alguma em sua face incógnita, fato que a deixava extremamente irritada.

Sem nada dizer, a jovem continua seguindo seu superior, que para ao ver Nemu caminhando diretamente até eles, e logo em seguida, esta fala mecanicamente ao mais velho.

As luzes irão se acender em exatos 10 segundos.

\- Hummmm… - resmunga reticente e Ise fica levemente apreensiva.

Passado o tempo dito pela jovem de longas tranças, todas as luzes brilharam de uma só vez, dando a Nanao a visão surreal do que se passava ali, a qual jamais poderia sequer supor: em dois quartos enormes, de paredes feitas de vidros transparentes, residiam em cada um destes um Espada do derrotado exército de Aizen.

À sua esquerda, deitado numa cama estreita, e jogando na parede uma bolinha de tênis que batia nesta e voltava para a suas mãos, estava o Arrancar de cabelos cor-de-rosa, que com o olhar entediado, só mirou de soslaio os visitantes, e voltou a se concentrar em seu jogo solitário, sem muito se abalar com a presença dos estranhos que ali se encontravam.

Já à direita, um homem de aparência esguia e melancólica, estava sentado na cama, mais precisamente recostado na cabeceira desta, lendo um livro cujo título não pareceu familiar à estudiosa Nanao, pois provavelmente seria um exemplar do Mundo dos Vivos. O Arrancar de negros cabelos levantou seu olhar e a mirou diretamente nos orbes, ato que fez o sangue da Tenente gelar instantaneamente, porém, mais pela profunda descrença em que estes estavam imersos, do que por temê-lo, pois ele não lhe pareceu tão ameaçador. Pelo menos, sua aparência tranquila não dizia isto.

Um forte pigarrear a tira de sua divagação, e Kyoraku, com sua faceta mais despreocupada, fala à sua pupila.

\- Nanao, à partir de hoje será meus olhos e meus ouvidos aqui dentro desse porão, e estes, serão seus ilustres monitorados: Szayel Aporro Granz e Ulquiorra Schiffer, 8º e 4º Espadas respectivamente.

Com os olhos castanhos quase saltando de seu belo rosto, a séria Shinigami o questiona aturdida.

\- Szayel Aporro? Ulquiorra? O senhor bebeu outra vez? - põe as mãos na cintura, e seu aparente desacato chama a atenção dos rapazes - Mas que merda está acontecendo aqui? - dirige um olhar furioso à Shunsui, arrancando um meio sorriso cínico do rosado Espada, e uma expressão de curiosidade vinda do outro prisioneiro - No relatório que li diz que o 4º Espada foi fulminado em sua luta contra Ichigo em sua transformação Vasto Lorde, e também foi muito claro ao dizer que a alma de Szayel foi direto para o inferno quando o Capitão Kurotsuchi o derrotou, e sabe muito bem que até o senhor está terminantemente proibido de se meter naquele lugar e em suas dependências.

Revirando os olhos, Kyoraku põe a mão nos ombros da morena, e fala tranquilamente.

\- O que fiz foi me precaver, antes que um novo caos pudesse se instaurar no vazio que Aizen deixou no Hueco Mundo e en Las Noches. Halibel é uma mulher honrada e decente, porém nem todos agem de igual maneira, por isso, mandei Mayuri pessoalmente ir atrás de Szayel Aporro no inferno, tirando vantagem de que seu corpo estava servindo de cobaia para as pesquisas do Departamento de Ciências e Tecnologia, e depois que nosso querido lunático o “reviveu”, o colocamos dentro de um gigai que restringe qualquer manifestação de reiatsu, e o mesmo fizemos com Ulquiorra, por tal motivo não sentiu qualquer resquício das mesmas quando chegamos.

\- Certo… - ela olha para o Espada 4 ainda intrigada - E Ulquiorra, como voltou à vida?

\- Nem ele mesmo sabe. - foi sincero ao responder - Nemu, em uma das muitas expedições que Mayuri faz ao Hueco Mundo, o encontrou muito debilitado em meio á um deserto cheio de corpos de Hollows e areia, e o trouxe para cá, onde foi devidamente tratado, e como você mesma pode comprovar, se encontra muito bem de saúde.

Os olhos castanhos se voltam para a sua colega Tenente, que confirma o que o seu superior diz com um suave manear de cabeça.

\- Imagina o transtorno que teremos se a Central 46 souber disso…

\- Não irão saber. - a corta rispidamente - Por tal motivo está aqui, para auxiliar à mim e ao Mayuri nessa empreitada, pois não podemos deixar um ex-Espada Zero e um outro que tem duas etapas de Resurrección livres, sem nenhum tipo de controle ou vigilância. Podem ser um perigo em potencial, e não vou pagar pra ver, confiando no ”bom senso” dos nossos célebres membros da Central 46. - suspira pesadamente - Deixamos tudo nas mãos deles por muitos séculos, e deu no que deu quando foram manipulados por Aizen. Não posso e nem devo repetir o mesmo erro de outrora…

\- Entendo… - sussurra derrotada - Me explique então o que farei aqui.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Na academia, Chad e Grimmjow faziam o planejamento para os treinos daquela manhã, juntamente com Ichigo, que estava dando uma força aos amigos, devido a grande quantidade de alunos que se matricularam naquele mês, e aproveitava também pra ganhar um dinheiro extra nas férias em seu trabalho como entregador na esquisita loja de Ikumi Unagiya, já que iria ficar à toa mesmo, e aguentando os rompantes de súbita bipolaridade de sua geniosa noiva.

Concentrados no que faziam, mal perceberam quando Uryuu se juntou à eles, e observador, falou aos demais.

\- Não acham que estão deixando crianças demais à cargo do Ichigo? - ajeita seus óculos com as pontas dos dedos, enquanto os outros três pularam de susto - Se a Tatsuki ficasse responsável por todos eles eu não diria nada, mas sendo o Kurosaki como é… - ri ao ver como o ruivo caiu na sua provocação.

\- Você é ridículo, Ishida! - bufa irritado - Tá insinuando que não vou dar conta de oito míseras crianças?

\- Uryuu tem razão. - o azulado concorda com o Quincy - Mas, Arisawa está de licença esses últimos dias por causa da “briga de casal” que teve com o cientista maluco, então, vamos ter que nos virar com esse Zé Ruela mesmo. - ri de canto ao ver com o aludido ficou vermelho de raiva - E você Ishida, vai treinar comigo, pois está muito relaxado com o seu físico. Estudar pode fazer bem para o cérebro, mas deixa o corpo preguiçoso e sedentário. - o mira com seriedade.

\- Tá ok, senhor Jaegerjaquez… - debocha fazendo uma continência ao Arrancar, depois olha para Chad e o questiona intrigado - E você, vai fazer sparring com aqueles lutadores australianos?

\- Não, vou levar Isane para um passeio. - responde direto.

\- Hummmmmmmmmm… - os três zoam o monossilábico gigante.

\- Isane é um mulherão! - Ichigo elogia empolgado.

\- Sei disso. - o mais alto resmunga indiferente.

\- Ela é bonitona mas não é pro teu bico! Contente-se com sua baixinha folgada e vai dar sua aula antes que se atrase. - o Espada não perde a chance de provocá-lo.

\- Ora seu…

Não termina de falar pois Orihime passa como um furacão no meio de todos, até pular em cima do azulado, o abraçando tão emocionada que o derruba no chão, chamando a atenção de quem passava com a inusitada cena, inclusive Chad, Ichigo e Uryuu, que miram aquilo tudo com a mais pura expressão de paisagem.

Beijando todo o rosto do rapaz, a ruiva o agradece em meio à um choro de felicidade.

\- Obrigada Grimm… nunca vou poder pagar o que fez por mim! - volta a abraçá-lo com força.

Vermelho como um tomate, ele fala com um certo pesar em sua voz, pois Byakuya era quem deveria estar desfrutando de todo aquele carinho.

\- Não tem o que agradecer. Sabe que faria qualquer coisa pra te ver feliz. - não mentiu, pois estava levando à cabo o acordo que fez com Kuchiki.

Ela se levantou e olhou para os outros meninos, que permaneciam sem nada entender.

\- Quero todos hoje à noite na minha casa, pois vou fazer um bolo bem gostoso para comemorarmos! - sai correndo e grita ao longe - Não faltem!

Ao ver que a ruiva tinha ido embora, Chad foi o primeiro a abrir a boca.

\- Porque não disse que foi o Capitão Kuchiki quem pagou a dívida dela?

O Espada o olha assustado e indaga possesso.

\- Como ficou sabendo disso?

\- O reitor me chamou, e me perguntou se eu conhecia o sujeito arrogante que foi contigo pagar todo o curso da Inoue. De resto, foi só juntar uma coisa à outra para chegar à conclusão de que a tristeza que a acometia ultimamente só poderia ser por causa de alguma dívida.

\- Uau! Você fala pouco mas observa muito! - Grimmjow disse admirado.

\- Mas porque ela não nos contou nada? - foi a vez de Uryuu questionar.

\- Porque a ruivinha tem seu orgulho, e além do mais, ela literalmente morreria se trouxesse problemas para vocês. - o Espada suspira aliviado - Mas, agora tudo foi resolvido, e por favor, o nome do Kuchiki não pode sair daqui! - é enfático em seu pedido.

\- Não entendi o porquê do meu cunhadinho ter pago algo para Hime… - diz o ruivo pensativo.

\- Ora seu imbecil! Ele tá apaixonado por ela, não é óbvio? - Uryuu perde a paciência com a falta de percepção de Kurosaki.

\- Isso é sério? - os outros acenam em positivo - Ué… eu nunca notei nada demais e...

Mais uma vez é interrompido, pois Renji se aproximou de todos, e seu semblante estava bastante compenetrado.

\- Tomei uma decisão, e hoje mesmo irei à Sereitei quando acabar o expediente para comunicá-la ao Capitão Kuchiki.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tímida e receosa, Nanao entrou no quarto onde estava o Arrancar de cabelos negros, e com a voz um pouco falha, indagou gentilmente ao rapaz.

\- Posso me sentar? - aponta para a cama, e ele acena positivamente, com uma sutil indiferença - Com licença. - se acomoda e começa a puxar assunto - Esse livro que está lendo… onde o conseguiu? - realmente tinha ficado intrigada quanto à essa questão.

\- Foi a Tenente Kurotsuchi quem me emprestou. - repousa o objeto em suas pernas e continua a explicar - Ela me disse que foi presente de seu amigo Quincy, e que eu o acharia interessante.

\- E o achou realmente instigante?

\- Não sei dizer. - responde com sinceridade - A história tem um bom contexto, e diálogos inteligentes, além de um ótimo pano de fundo. Apesar de não conhecer nada do Mundo dos Vivos, especialmente da época retrógrada em que a trama se passa, consigo imaginar com perfeição os cenários descritos pelo autor. Teria que terminá-la para fazer uma avaliação melhor sobre o assunto, porém, preliminarmente, afirmo que é um bom entretenimento para as horas tediosas que passo nesse lugar.

\- Sei… - fica admirada com a eloquência e desenvoltura com que ele lhe passou suas considerações sobre o que leu - Posso vê-lo? - olha para o rosto imutável do rapaz, que dobra a última página lida, o fecha, e depois o entrega nas mãos da morena, que sorri singela ante o gesto dele - O Vermelho e o Negro… - analisa a capa, passando as pontas dos dedos pelo relevo das gravuras douradas - Quando terminar, pode dizer pra mim suas impressões? - o mira diretamente, avaliando se ele esboçaria alguma expressão em sua face - Para talvez, se seu relato me empolgar, pedi-lo emprestado à Nemu…

Ele alça uma sobrancelha, e responde com o mesmo desinteresse costumeiro.

\- Tudo bem. Te digo minhas considerações quando terminar de lê-lo.

A moça devolve o livro à ele, que o pega, sendo que sua gélida mão roça de leve a tez macia da mão dela, e ambos imediatamente se olham, e momentaneamente se perdem nos orbes um do outro.

Nanao se sente estranha, pois o mirar daquele Espada, apesar de parecer vazio, a fez se encher de uma gostosa sensação de paz, a qual não experimentava há muito tempo…

Ulquiorra também sente algo inusual, pois seu eterno vazio pareceu, por um milésimo de segundo, ter sido totalmente preenchido com aquele simples toque da Shinigami que estava à sua frente. E pela primeira vez em sua existência, se sentiu bem com isso.

\- Voltarei amanhã, e creio que minhas visitas de hoje em diante serão constantes.

\- Esperarei então.

Ela sorri à ele, deixando o seu quarto, indo diretamente para o aposento de Szayel, que continuava deitado, jogando sua bolinha na parede, enquanto Nemu estava de pé, ao lado da porta, mirando fixamente para o rosado Espada.

\- Ora que maravilha… - ele para o que fazia, se senta displicentemente, e lança seu olhar mais descarado para Nanao - Até que enfim um exemplar feminino autêntico, e não essa coisa apática feita pelo débil mental do Mayuri. - mira com desdém a jovem de tranças negras, que não desvia o seu olhar de onde ele estava.

\- Não se anime 8º Espada. - ela responde com deboche - Não vim aqui para deleitar seus olhos, até porque, não sou nenhum exemplo de beleza. - é honesta ao responder, pois nunca se considerou bonita além do normal.

\- Não deveria falar desse jeito de si mesma… - joga a bolinha com mais força, e esta cai do lado de fora do quarto, e Nemu, achando que esta pudesse rolar para um dos fossos que rodeavam o lugar, vai pegá-la, se agachando em seguida, e inocentemente dando uma bela visão de seu derrière para o rosado homem, que presta bastante atenção nesta bela parte da anatomia da garota, e sem sentir, passa a língua nos lábios, pois achou aquele simplório movimento muito sensual.

A Tenente da 1ª Divisão se atenta aquela cena e fica confusa, pois tinha entendido que havia uma animosidade da parte dele em relação à ela, mas, pelo jeito, nada que a visão de um bem feito corpo não apaziguasse o enfurecido ânimo do insolente prisioneiro.

\- Eu… acho melhor voltar amanhã, para assim conversarmos melhor. - sai e puxa Kurotsuchi pela mão - E não venha com essa sua conversa melosa e cretina, pois comigo esse tipo de coisa não cola.

Sai dali arrastando sua colega Tenente, e indaga desconfiada à outra.

\- Esse cara… ele sempre te trata assim, com tanto desprezo?

\- Sim. - não expressa nada em especial em seu rosto.

\- Mas isso não te incomoda?

\- Não, pra mim é indiferente.

\- Mesmo assim, não gostei da maneira que ele te olhou… - pensa alto.

\- Me olhou? Ele sempre me olha, mas como disse, não me importo. - mais uma vez não há resquícios de emoção em sua voz ou trejeitos.

\- Tá certo… mas, fique atenta. Voltarei amanhã.

Vai embora, mas, antes de fechar a grande porta de metal, olhou mais uma vez para Ulquiorra, que também lhe mirava de volta. Sorriu pra si mesma, fechando a porta em seguida, e depois subindo a infindável escadaria. Ficou com sua mente à mil, pois pressentia que sua vida iria mudar… só não sabia se para o bem ou para o mal.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No silêncio de seu quarto, Lisa refletia em sua vida, pensando nesses dias em que Aizen sumiu como o prometido. Na verdade, sentia mais falta dele do que deveria, do que poderia… queria vê-lo, ouvir sua voz… apreciar seu cínico sorriso…

Seu coração estava apertado, pequenininho, pois já não suportava mais mentir, omitir… mentir para si mesma que não estava apaixonada por ele, e omitir aos outros o que de fato estava acontecendo entre Sousuke e ela.

Vivia um dilema interno que a atormentava, que a aniquilava pouco à pouco, pois manter-se em algo clandestino só era excitante mesmo em livros e novelas de gosto duvidoso. Era terrível essa sensação de engano, era insuportável ter que se dilacerar por dentro toda vez que pensava em como pôde se deixar levar pelo charme atroz dele… como pôde se deixar enredar em seu ardiloso emaranhado de fios tecidos somente para lhe fazer sucumbir aos seus encantos…

Com os pensamentos longe, sentiu uma reiatsu bem conhecida adentrar o armazém, e levantando-se ligeiramente, ela foi correndo ao encontro de Hachigen, pois estava com muitas saudades dele, devido ao considerável tempo que ficou fora, cumprindo a emcumbência de sua missão.

Na sala de estar, pulou em cima do homem, que lhe sorriu e retribuiu o caloroso abraço da morena, que para ele, era como se fosse uma filha, assim como Hiyori e Mashiro, e também os outros meninos. Como mais velho do grupo, tomou para si essa posição que oscilava entre paternal e conselheiro, pois tudo o que queria era a unidade dos Vizards, bem como que a harmonia imperasse entre eles.

Separando-se dos braços afetuosos de Lisa, o rechonchudo senhor se sentou, e ela, se pondo ao seu lado, lhe indagou curiosa.

\- Não sabe a falta que senti de ti… como foi sua missão?

\- Depende do que me disser, minha criança. - sua voz soa séria, e Yadomaru o mira sem entender o que ele quis dizer.

\- O que eu disser? Não entendi. - responde honestamente.

\- Tessai e eu estávamos no Muken. - os orbes turquesas dela se abrem desmesuradamente - Estávamos lá por causa dos sonhos que relatou ao Kyoraku. - a mira detenidamente - Lisa, por um acaso...

Não termina de falar, pois a jovem o abraça com força e se põe a chorar profusamente, como se quisesse expurgar de sua alma todas as dores e angústias que a perturbavam por todos esses dias à fio.

O bondoso homem de cabelos rosados acaricia as mechas trançadas dela, notando o quanto ela precisava desabafar, e o quanto ele estava certo em suas desconfianças: Aizen não estava mais no Muken, e tinha seduzido Lisa.

\- Você e Sousuke…? - indaga reticente, temendo ser invasivo.

\- Sim… - responde envergonhada, escondendo seu rosto no peito do mais velho, molhando o terno ocre que ele vestia com suas doloridas lágrimas - Eu e ele… nós…

\- Não precisa dizer. - a pega pelo ombro, afastando-a devagar de si, e lhe indaga calmamente - O que sente por ele?

\- Eu... - abaixa o olhar, pois não suportaria dizer a verdade olhando nos olhos de um igual - Me apaixonei por ele. Me perdoa… - chora convulsivamente e Hachi afaga seus cabelos carinhosamente - Me acha podre por isso, não é? Que sou uma traidora sem vergonha por me entregar à ele?

\- Jamais diria isso… sei muito bem que tipos de artimanhas aquele desgraçado é capaz para conseguir seus intuitos. - é sincero no que diz - O que pensa em fazer? Dará asas à essa paixão ou enterrará esse sentimento em seu peito?

\- Quero enterrá-lo nas profundezas de meu ser, mas, não creio ter forças para tal… - suspira profundamente - Poderia fazer mil promessas para ti, e dizer nunca mais vou vê-lo ou pensar nele, mas, não estaria sendo honesta nem contigo, e muito menos comigo mesma. Eu… preciso refletir, tentar tirar de mim esse sentimento que me consome… tem algum kido pra isso? - olha para ele e dá um meio sorriso - Para curar mulheres carentes envolvidas em péssimos romances?

Ele sorri divertido e responde.

\- Infelizmente não. - toca o rosto dela com candura - Lisa, terá uma importante decisão a tomar, e não irei pressioná-la de modo algum, muito menos julgá-la no que decidir, pois não sou ninguém para condenar algo que é só seu, particular e que só concerne à si, que são seus sentimentos. Mas, te digo que toda ação tem uma reação, e tudo, absolutamente tudo nessa vida tem consequências, e se optar por trilhar sua vida ao lado de Aizen, terá que estar preparada para elas. Compreende o que te digo?

\- Sim… eu compreendo. - volta a abraçá-lo com afeto - Obrigada Hashi… me sinto bem mais leve agora, e espero tomar a decisão correta.

\- Tomara, querida… escolha o que te fará de fato feliz…

 

Continua…


	19. Brios feridos

Naquela mesma tarde, Kyoraku reuniu seus Capitães para a entrega dos relatórios mensais, como era de praxe, e já conduzia essa para o seu desfecho, pois estava louco para tomar seu chazinho “batizado” com saquê, que já havia virado um hábito nas suas entediantes tardes.

\- Bem, se não temos mais nenhum assunto pendente, dou por encerrada a reunião.

\- Espere! - Soi Fon se manifestou, para a frustração geral, pois foram mais de duas horas ali, em pé, e os presentes queriam se evadir dali o mais rápido possível, para assim poderem descansar - Quero mais uma vez reiterar meu protesto com relação ao assunto do Capitão Otoribashi e seu envolvimento clandestino com a Arrancar cujo nome me recuso a pronunciar.

\- O nome dela é Apacci. Emilou Apacci. - Zaraki grunhe furioso, pois essa implicância da franzina Capitã sempre lhe roubava um tempo precioso. Tempo esse em que poderia estar cochilando no sossego de sua Divisão - Todos aqui sabem o que se passa entre Rose e essa moça, e você é a única, em toda reunião que temos, que faz questão de retornar à essa discussão inútil. - seu tom fica mais pesado, e o aludido, fala firmemente.

\- Kenpachi tem razão, pois seu protesto é inútil, visto que não vou deixar de me relacionar com Apacci por causa de qualquer tipo de restrição. Já coloquei meu cargo à disposição, e o Comandante é quem irá decidir meu destino aqui dentro do Gotei.

\- Se é assim, porque esse Vizard não foi posto pra fora daqui a pontapés? - ela grita indignada - Aliás, todos eles deveriam ser expulsos da Sereitei, pois levam enorme vantagem sobre nós por possuírem poderes de Hollows!

\- Eu sabia que estava tramando algo dessa natureza, garota escrota! - esbraveja Hirako - Quem és tu, ninguém, pra querer passar por cima de uma ordem do Velho Yama? Caso esteja com amnésia ou tenha perdido o seu cérebro de vez, foi ele quem nos chamou de volta aos nossos cargos, e não vai ser uma fedelha ridícula que vai querer se sobrepor aos desígnios dele!

\- Ora, quem fala em respeitar desígnios… - ri com ironia - Um miserável que acoberta o seu igual numa irregularidade abominável, que é o fato de se deitar com uma...

Não termina de falar, pois Kensei toma a palavra.

\- Se for assim, também terei que ser expulso, pois penso em me casar com Cyang Sung-Sun, mesmo que isso custe meu cargo aqui dentro.

Um mórbido silêncio se faz, e Byakuya sorriu para seus adentros, pois Muguruma era um homem de palavra, e pôs sua cara à tapa diante de todos, expondo seu amor por Sung-Sui.

\- Tá vendo Comandante? Como esses Vizards são sujos e traiçoeiros? - sua indignação só faz aumentar diante da revelação do platinado Capitão da 9ª Divisão - Eles claramente se opõem às regras, fazem sexo com essas criaturas nojentas, e todos acham que está tudo bem? Que isso tudo é normal?

\- Já chega!!! - um grito enfático vem do fundo do salão, e o bizarro Capitão do 12º Esquadrão se aproxima com passos duros, se pondo de frente à Soi Fon, que pela primeira vez naquela tarde, se sente realmente assustada - Mas que merda garota!!! Qual é o seu problema? Isso tudo é falta de um bom macho pra te levar pra cama e acabar com esse seu fogo? - seu rosto fica a milímetros do dela, que engole em seco, pois nunca o viu de modo tão ameaçador como agora - Sempre com esse mesmo mimimi irritante em torno do Rose e da mulher dele, e isso já passou dos limites! Sabe qual é o nome que dou pra sua atitude? Despeito! - ri anasaladamente - Sim… talvez porque queria estar no lugar da Arrancar, desfrutando de uma boa trepa com ele, ou porque é uma grandessíssima filha da puta mal amada, que prefere ficar correndo atrás de uma mulher que claramente gosta de homens, e de variá-los conforme os dias passam! - gargalha como um louco, arrancando algumas risadas dos presentes, inclusive de Kyoraku, que se esforçava para se manter sereno, pois queria ver onde toda essa confusão iria dar.

\- Não é ninguém pra falar assim comigo, seu maluco imbecil! - seu olhos marejam, pois nunca se sentiu tão humilhada em sua vida, nem mesmo ao ser derrotada por Kira há dias atrás - É o primeiro a arrumar encrenca por qualquer coisa, e ousa me criticar?

\- Pode ser que tenha razão… - seu olhar ferino faz a morena gelar - Não nego que sou bem questionador, mas sempre o faço em temas pertinentes às pautas das reuniões, nunca por assuntos de cunho pessoal dos meus colegas. Acho o cúmulo sermos privados de nossos descansos para tratar de algo que só diz respeito às nossas vidas particulares e a ninguém mais.

\- Concordo. - Hitsugaya fala tranquilo - Ficarmos discutindo vida privada é perda de tempo e energia, além de nos desgastar e nos enfraquecer enquanto unidade.

\- Isso pirralho! Até que enfim alguém com bom senso! - Zaraki levanta os braços, literalmente debochando de Soi Fon.

\- Calma, por favor… - Ukitake pede com uma expressão amena em seu simpático rosto - Creio que esse assunto pode ser encerrado agora, não?

\- Não! Não pode não! - a franzina mulher protesta mais uma vez - Não sou somente eu que pensa que isso é um total absurdo! Kuchiki, como um nobre distinto, também concorda comigo! - olha para Byakuya, que não se digna sequer a mirá-la nos olhos.

\- Por favor, não me envolva em seus escândalos descabidos, pois se eu quiser que minha opinião seja ouvida, o farei em particular com o Comandante, e não dessa forma grotesca e inconveniente com a qual sempre lida com temas que não te dizem respeito. - responde secamente.

A morena não suporta ser mais uma vez achincalhada, e colérica, se movimenta em direção ao nobre, com a intenção de agredi-lo, porém, é impedida por uma zanpakutou que, por míseros milímetros, não arranhou a pele de sua garganta.

\- Se der mais um passo, arranco seu pescoço, e se abrir sua maldita boca, arrancarei sua língua. - Unohana a encara, e seus olhos, que eram sempre gentis, estavam opacos e com sede de sangue, fato que arrancou um suspiro devasso de Kenpachi, que observava a cena com um largo sorriso no rosto - Já aprontou demais por hoje, e ao meu ver, te humilhar e pisotear não foram o suficiente para que percebesse o quanto é sofrível. - olha para o Comandante e fala polidamente - Shunsui, por favor.

Ele se levanta de seu lugar, e dá um leve pigarro antes de falar.

\- Esta reunião está encerrada. Obrigado pela participação de todos, e voltem em paz para as suas Divisões. - olha à todos energicamente - Isso é uma ordem.

 

Aos poucos, o salão fica vazio, e sozinha, Soi Fon permanece ali, humilhada e chorosa, mirando o chão de tábua corrida, pensando em quando foi que tudo mudou...em que momento as regras deixaram de ser importantes para se viver a luxúria e a volúpia que a carne demandava….

Os orbes cheios de lágrimas, que em vão tentava conter, transpareciam toda a sua frustração, mas, estava difícil fazê-lo, pois seu coração doía… e o desespero de sua alma era latente, pois se achava sozinha, perdida em meio à um mar de hipocrisia que imperava nos terrenos da Sereitei.

Mas, isso não iria ficar assim… ela se vingaria… com toda a certeza o faria…

Finalmente dava vazão ao seu pranto, soluçando sem controle, e sentindo todo o seu corpo tremer de raiva e desapontamento. Seu belo rosto estava baixo, olhando fixamente para o piso, quando sente seu queixo ser delicadamente levantado pelo toque dos dedos de alguém que por dias, não saía de seu pensamento.

\- Foi só o seu nariz melhorar e já achou que estava boa o suficiente para enfrentar todos os seus colegas e o Comandante… - falou em tom repreensivo, ajoelhado de frente à morena.

Ela olha envergonhada para o loiro, e indaga com um fiapo de voz.

\- Veio acabar de vez com a minha dignidade?

\- Não. Não é de meu feitio chutar cachorro morto. - responde sério. - Sei que te prometi um bom corretivo se ousasse mexer com o meu Capitão novamente, porém, acho que já foi suficientemente desmoralizada no dia de hoje, e não serei eu a jogar-lhe a pá de cal em cima.

\- Porquê… - ela volta a chorar amargamente - Porque só eu ainda tenho respeito às diretrizes desse lugar? Porque só eu ainda respeito às leis, a moral e os bons costumes que sempre foram os pilares da Soul Society?

O rapaz suspira, e tenta explicá-la seu ponto de vista.

\- O que você ainda não entendeu foi que o tempo passou e tudo evoluiu. O Comandante Kyoraku é mais jovem do que o Velho Comandante Yamamoto, e possui uma mente mais aberta, percebendo o que acontece ao seu redor, e tentando se adequar à nova realidade que nos cerca. O Capitão Otoribashi, Muguruma, e até a Hinamori se apaixonaram por seres, que até há alguns séculos atrás, sequer existiam. Arrancars não são mais Hollows… são evoluções forçadas por Aizen. São outros seres, que tem raciocínio e discernimento próprios, assim como nós mesmos, então, não podemos generalizar tudo no Hueco Mundo como se todos fossem iguais, porque não é mais assim.

\- Quer mesmo dizer que somos iguais aquelas criaturas? - ri com deboche - Enlouqueceu?

Ele delineia com as pontas de seus dígitos o rosto sofrido da jovem, que não evita fechar os orbes castanhos ao sentir o sutil toque do Tenente, e sua voz sai firme, porém terna e afável.

\- Porque esconde quem realmente é com essa capa de agressividade? - com os polegares, limpa os caminhos que as lágrimas trilharam em sua face - Sinto, que lá no fundo do seu ser, não é nem sombra dessa pessoa rancorosa que faz questão de ostentar à todos… sinto, que se quisesse, poderia ser uma pessoa feliz, mas, sua obstinação e soberba te cegam ao ponto de passar por situações vexatórias assim, só para provar sua razão.

\- Eu... - não sabia o que dizer, pois, por mais que não admitisse, sentia em seu íntimo que as palavras dele tocaram profundamente seu orgulho - Eu…

\- Não diga nada. - seu indicador cala suavemente os lábios da Capitã, que em seus olhos cintilantes, demonstra o quanto estava gostando de ser outra vez tocada por ele - Vá para a sua Divisão, descanse, e reflita. - se levanta, e ela imediatamente vai atrás dele, onde segura sua mão, e diz com sinceridade.

\- Por mais que sejamos inimigos, agradeço sua honestidade e compreensão.

\- Não sou seu inimigo, Soi Fon. - com um leve roce, acarinha a melindrosa mão da morena, que ruboriza ante a esse ato - Jamais serei… - vai embora com o seu coração apertado, pois estava sentindo algo que não estava dentro de seus planos… estava gostando dela...

Ela sorri de canto, e como uma adolescente, leva sua mão à boca, e beija o local onde ele a tocou. Também sentia algo não previsto pelo melancólico loiro… só não sabia definir o que era…

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

À frente da 1ª Divisão, Hirako, Yadomaru, Muguruma e Otoribashi deliberavam entre si, e o tema ainda era a inadequada postura da Capitão da 2ª Divisão.

\- Nem acredito que saí do Mundo dos Vivos às pressas para assistir esse espetáculo lamentável dessa garota demente. - Lisa suspira derrotada - Poderia estar no cinema com a Hiyori e Mashiro, vendo um filme bacana, comendo pipoca…

\- E segurando vela… - Kensei ri da cara emburrada da morena - Falando sério, Soi Fon está extrapolando o limite do tolerável, e se continuar assim, prevejo tretas ainda piores pela frente. - observa seriamente.

\- Que mais essa peste poderia fazer? - Hirako indaga indiferente.

\- Creio que ela nos vigiará a todos, até descobrir algo que nos prejudique. - pondera Rose - E ela é muito boa em espionagem.

\- Rojuro tem razão em se preocupar, pois ela não vai deixar esse incidente barato. - o enorme Capitão Komamura se junta os Vizards, e expõe suas impressões - Eu a conheço bem, e sei o quanto ela é vingativa e jamais esquece uma ofensa, ainda mais uma tão humilhante quanto a de hoje. Portanto, sejam prudentes, e evitem deslizes, pois quando tropeçarem, ela fará questão de estar ao lado, para não mais os deixarem se erguer.

Com a fala de Saijin, o silêncio se faz entre os presentes, e Lisa começou a suar frio. Um calafrio percorreu sua espinha, e sua garganta secou. Teve um péssimo pressentimento quanto ao que seu colega canino disse, e já sabia, de antemão, que essa seria uma longa noite sem conseguir dormir…

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Em seu escritório, Byakuya balançava a cabeça negativamente diante da pilha de relatórios malfeitos que seus incompetentes subordinados lhe entregavam ao diário. Nessas horas era que sentia falta de Abarai, pois ele, apesar de ser um tanto indomável e insolente, era leal e eficiente, ao contrário do restante de sua Divisão. Sua cabeça doía ao olhar para aquelas folhas cheias de informações errôneas e desencontradas, e ficava ainda mais irritado ao saber que ele mesmo teria que refazer toda aquela papelada, para apresentá-la decentemente à Kyoraku na próxima reunião, a qual esperava que não fosse tão fatídica e deplorável quanto a de hoje à tarde.

Em meio à sua enxaqueca, e o seu mau humor que só fazia piorar, eis que escuta algumas batidas em sua porta, e com a sua voz impostada de sempre, mandou que quem quer que fosse entrasse, ajeitando-se em seguida em sua luxuosa cadeira, e mudando sua feição sisuda para a de habitual indiferença.

Mas logo sua face torna a mudar de expressão ao ver Abarai entrando altivo, vestindo roupas que eram do Mundo dos Vivos, e carregando em suas mãos seu shihakushou devidamente dobrado, sua insígnia de Tenente e sua zanpakutou.

Fez uma respeitosa reverência ao seu Capitão, e categoricamente, falou ao moreno, que ainda lhe mirava pasmado.

\- Vim aqui para comunicar ao senhor que estou deixando o Gotei 13 em definitivo. - coloca os objetos que trazia em cima da mesa - Aqui estão meu shihakushou, minha insígnia e zanpakutou, e digo que foi uma grande honra servir à esta instituição e ao senhor por todos esses anos. - se afasta, e diz sem aparente emoção - Estando tudo entregue, irei até o Comandante Kyoraku comunicar minha decisão e agradecer a licença que ele gentilmente me concedeu.

Se virou e caminhou em direção à saída.

O nobre de cabelos negros, ainda incrédulo, pois no fundo, tinha esperanças de que seu subordinado voltasse a razão e desistisse dessa tolice de viver ao lado da Arrancar, levantou-se de seu lugar, e deu alguns passos, parando de frente à sua mesa, e dali mesmo, indagou ao ruivo.

\- Tem certeza de que é isso o que realmente quer? Que quer jogar fora tudo o que conquistou por um amor ao qual não tem garantias de que durará até o dia seguinte? Não pensa em reconsiderar sua decisão? - seu tom é frio, mas tais questões de verdade o atormentavam por dentro.

O mais alto se vira, e olhando fixamente para o seu ex-superior, fala convicto.

\- Nelliel está grávida. Não há o que reconsiderar. - volta aos seu passos firmes, e sai da sala deixando Byakuya completamente desnorteado.

Sim, o sempre prepotente homem se viu envolto em um sentimento ao qual não sentia há muito tempo: perplexidade.

Sempre foi seguro de si, firme como uma rocha, ciente de seu poder e força, de sua influência e seu prestígio, mas, escutar de Renji que iria ter um filho foi demais pra ele, que sempre almejou tal status com Hisana, mas jamais alcançou esse êxito.

Se casou por amor, desafiou céus e terra para ter a mulher que lhe fazia sorrir ao seu lado, almejou uma família que daria continuidade à sua linhagem, mas nada disso se tornou real, pois Hisana, por mais que tivesse sido tratada pelos melhores médicos, faleceu em cinco simplórios anos de casamento, e nunca sequer conseguiu engravidar, quanto mais lhe dar um herdeiro.

Em compensação, Renji, que era um rapaz de origem humilde, que saiu de um dos piores distritos do Rukongai, que batalhou muito para chegar ao segundo posto mais importante do Gotei, ao se juntar com uma ex-Espada, foi agraciado com a maior benção que um homem poderia ter: um filho.

Ainda atônito, trancou a porta de seu escritório, e sem se preocupar com etiqueta e formalidades, se deixou cair, e sentado no piso frio de madeira, permitiu as lágrimas de dor se evadirem de seus azulados orbes, pois seu espírito estava em frangalhos. Criticou tanto seu ex-Tenente por cogitar largar tudo por bobagens como amor e paixão, e excentricidades passageiras como o envolvimento com a bela Nelliel, que se esqueceu que ele um dia também amou… que um dia ele mesmo foi capaz de tudo para ficar ao lado de uma moça pobre e sem berço…

Sentia algo dentro de si naquele momento, e esse sentimento oscilava entre a inveja e a vergonha.

Sim, inveja do seu humilde ex-servidor, por ter conseguido algo que ele, como nobre e abastado jamais foi exitoso: ter uma famíla. E envergonhado por ter apagado por tanto tempo de sua memória o sentimento mais puro que existe: o amor.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

\- Ai! - exclamou a esverdeada jovem ao sentir um alfinete espetar sua pele - Toma cuidado Uryuu! - ela reclama, mas depois sorri ao ver a cara de paisagem do Quincy.

\- Se você parasse de se mexer, eu não te espetaria! - ele disse contrariado - Quer que seu vestido pra festa de noivado fique perfeito ou não?

\- Mas é claro que quero! - ela exclama sorrindo amavelmente, e se olha num grande espelho de corpo inteiro, que estava no meio da sala, admirando o seu corpo, ainda sem sinais aparentes da gravidez, envolto pelo primoroso tecido lilás que cobria suas curvas - Está ficando divino… não é mesmo, Hime?

A ruiva, que estava com seus olhinhos cinzentos brilhando de emoção ao contemplar sua amiga, responde sincera.

\- Está maravilhosa Nell! O talento de Uryuu fica mais evidente ainda no seu belo corpo! - é sincera em seu elogio.

\- Obrigado Hime! - respondem os dois em uníssono.

\- Tá tudo muito bom, mas… creio que está faltando algumas pedrarias. Que acha? - olha para Inoue, que dá de ombros, pois não entendia nada de moda.

\- Não sei… pedrarias e strass poderiam deixá-lo muito fashion, e como vamos para uma balada comemorar, acredito que algo simples e confortável poderia ser mais viável.

\- Hummmmmmm… - ele põe a mão no queixo pensativo - Bem, pode ser que tenha razão. Mas, nem tanto ao mar, nem tanto à terra, por isso, colocarei discretos swarovskis no decote e nas alças, e o restante farei em meio godê, assim, ficará uma peça linda, com ares vintage, e terá o conforto que essa barriguinha merece. - acaricia cuidadosamente o ventre da jovem de longos cabelos verdes - Gostou da ideia Nell?

\- Claro que gostei! Aliás, adorei! - abraça os dois amigos com muito carinho - Nem sei o que seria de mim nesse mundo se não fosse por todos vocês!

\- N-não precisa agradecer… - diz a ruiva timidamente - Somos seus amigos, e sabe que poderá sempre contar conosco, especialmente quanto à sua gravidez. - também passeia sua delicada mão pela barriga da Arrancar - Faremos de tudo para que se sinta bem, e para que o seu bebê nasça com muita saúde.

\- Exato. Por isso, nada de fazer essa carinha chorosa! - pega um lenço do bolso de sua camisa e o entrega nas mãos da esverdeada, que lhe sorri em meio ao pranto emotivo - Hime e eu vamos a uma loja perto do centro comprar as pedrarias e alguns aviamentos que faltam. É um pouco longe, mas o dono me conhece há anos, e sempre me dá ótimos descontos nesse tipo de material, e como eu estou de carro...

\- Falando nisso… quanto ficará o vestido? - ela pergunta inocentemente, e Ishida franze o cenho.

\- Não vai custar nada, pois será meu presente pra você, sua sem noção! - ri de modo contido, acompanhado por Orihime, que também cai na risada - Faço isso de coração, ok?

\- Ok Uryuu… - o abraça novamente - Obrigada, amigo. - vai até a ruiva e quase a enforca ao enlaçar seus braços de modo tão apertado no pescoço da mesma - E você também, Hime!

\- N-n...não há de q-que… - a pobre garota tenta se desvencilhar do exagerado gesto agradecido de Nell - A g-gente se vê amanhã, s-se eu conseguir sobreviver a-até lá… - diz ainda se sentindo sufocada, mesmo já livre do agarre da outra.

\- Até amanhã, Nell!

Ishida e Orihime se despendem, deixando a radiante ex-Espada na sala de estar. A moça, com um sorriso no rosto, vai até o quarto, e lá, retira o vestido feito com tanto esmero pelo jovem Quincy, o dobrando com delicadeza, e o colocando dentro de uma grande caixa cor-de-rosa, onde depois, a pôs em cima do armário.

Vestida somente com sua lingerie de renda creme, ela se olha no espelho que tinha na penteadeira, e se pondo de lado, observa detenidamente sua barriga, tentando notar algum tipo de volume nela. Riu baixinho, pois por mais que procurasse, nada encontrava ali que evidenciasse uma gestação. Porém, o fruto de seu amor por Renji estava ali, vivo, com seu minúsculo coraçãozinho batendo dentro de si. Isso era um milagre… o milagre da vida, que podia ser gerada nos lugares mais inóspitos, inclusive, em seu ventre, que cria piamente ser seco, pelo fato de ser uma Arrancar.

Pensativa, foi interrompida em suas divagações por duas grandes mãos que circundavam sua cintura, e pararam em sua plana barriga, acariciando-a com a devoção que todo homem apaixonado dedicava à sua amada.

Ela vira o rosto e sorri para o tatuado, que a beija sem mais delongas, demonstrando assim, todo o desejo que por ela tinha.

Depois do doce óculo, ela se afasta, e um pouco preocupada, indaga ao rapaz.

\- Falou com o seu Capitão?

\- Meu ex-Capitão. - disse sério - Entreguei meu cargo, e já não faço mais parte das fileiras do Gotei 13.

\- Renji… - ela abaixa a cabeça, pois se sentia culpada por toda essa situação - Tem certeza de que fazer isso é a melhor saída? Posso muito bem ficar aqui, e você pode me ver em seus dias de folga, eu não me importo…

\- Mas eu me importo… - a interrompe colocando sutilmente o indicador em seus lábios - É minha mulher, mãe do meu filho, e jamais vou deixá-los sozinhos. Não existe nada que seja mais importante do que vocês, nem mesmo minha carreira no Gotei.

\- Meu amor… - ela sussurra encantada.

\- Vem. - pega ela no colo, e a coloca na cama - Vamos nos amar…

 

Continua…


	20. Caprichos do acaso

Com os aviamentos e pedrarias comprados, Ishida segue para onde seu carro estava estacionado, depois de ter deixado Inoue na porta da Universidade de Karakura, onde esta teria uma aula extra, e que ficava à poucos metros da lojinha onde fez suas compras. Como o seu automóvel ficou no estacionamento perto do hospital que era de propriedade de seu pai, Ryuuken Ishida, ele caminhava tranquilo seguindo para lá, até que seus belos orbes azuis se depararam com uma charmosa lanchonete estilo anos 50, algo incomum para aquela região de comércio, e que lhe chamou bastante atenção.

Admirou a fachada que parecia mesmo saída de filmes como Greese ou Footloose, e parou de frente para a vitrine, continuando a observar os clientes lanchando tranquilamente, bem como os funcionários trabalhando atrás de um balcão. Com uma ótima impressão do lugar, Uryuu se afasta, pensando em chamar seus amigos para um divertido happy hour na sexta feira daquela semana. Porém, logo o seu olhar se foca em outro lugar, pois ouviu alguns resmungos irritados vindos do beco ao lado, onde viu uma bonita jovem de cabelos negros com leves reflexos arroxeados, carregando um enorme saco de lixo, que por sinal, parecia bem maior de que ela mesma, e tentando em vão, colocá-lo na caçamba destinada a esse tipo de resíduo.

\- Nnoitra desgraçado… - murmurava ela, ao erguer o saco, que para sua desgraça, virou em cima de si própria, a fazendo cair de bunda no chão, estourando em seguida, sujando-a dos pés à cabeça.

Olhando para si mesma com incredulidade por estar totalmente imunda, ela começa a chorar baixinho, e socar o chão com ódio da situação em que se encontrava agora.

\- Maldito miserável! Deixou todo esse lixo horroroso para eu carregar, e olha como estou… justo quando eu ia embora isso foi acontecer... como vou voltar pra casa? - se indaga desesperada, pois não tinha condições nem de entrar na lanchonete para pegar seus pertences.

Chorosa, viu uma sombra vindo até si, e quando virou seu rosto, deu de cara com uma mão estendida, e viu o rosto de seu antigo desafeto lhe encarando com um sorriso gentil.

\- Vem, eu te ajudo.

\- Quincy...

Ela, ainda relutante por causa de seu brio ferido por ter sido derrotada naquela luta em Las Noches, dá sua mão pra ele. O rapaz a levanta dali, e com a voz firme, porém amável, fala à Arrancar.

\- Não tem condições de ir à qualquer lugar dessa maneira. - ela baixa o olhar envergonhada - Onde estão suas coisas?

\- Estão no meu armário, que fica no vestiário dos funcionários. - nota que ela vestia uma blusa rosa de botões, e esta tinha um nó feito na altura da cintura, uma calça jeans capri de lavagem escura e sapatilhas pretas, bem estilo retrô, e provavelmente era seu uniforme de trabalho - Mas, não vão te deixar entrar, pois não faz parte do quadro de empregados.

\- Fique tranquila. Explicarei o que houve e pegarei seus pertences para poder levá-la até sua casa.

Ele acena discretamente, e adentra a lanchonete pela porta lateral dos funcionários, saindo de lá uns cinco minutos depois, com a bolsa da jovem em mãos

\- Venha comigo. Meu carro está estacionado aqui perto.

Ela o segue em silêncio e cabisbaixa, pois não conseguia encarar os olhares curiosos dos transeuntes, a vendo naquele estado deplorável e exalando aquele cheiro terrível. Sentiu-se muito mal, pois a vergonha a consumia por dentro, e seu orgulho mais uma vez foi estraçalhado, pois novamente o Quincy se punha em seu destino, mas dessa vez, ela não era a Privaron Espada poderosa de outrora… agora era tão somente uma garota quase comum, dentro de um gigai totalmente restritivo.

Ele não deu uma só palavra, pois temia deixá-la ainda mais incômoda do que já estava. Ficou com pena da situação dela, essa era a verdade. Mas, o que lhe intrigava, era que mesmo dentro de um gigai, ela teria que, pelo menos, ser mais forte do que um humano comum, assim como acontecia com Grimmjow, que para trabalhar ou lutar, usava uma pulseira limitadora de reiatsu, desenvolvida por Kisuke Urahara. Porém, não percebeu nada parecido nela, e também nenhum resquício de pressão espiritual, sendo este reencontro entre os dois puramente acidental.

Chegando ao veículo, ele galantemente abre a porta deste, e a convida a entrar.

Ao ver o automóvel tão limpo, cheiroso e organizado, ela recusa a carona.

\- Não… não posso aceitar. - dá alguns passos para longe deste - Seria um pecado sujar seu carro e deixar esse fedor horroroso nele.

O rapaz pega de leve a mão dela, que para o seu caminhar, e o mira fixamente.

\- Quanto à isso, não se preocupe. Posso mandar limpá-lo depois. O importante é te levar pra casa. - aponta de novo para o interior do veículo - Entra, por favor.

Ela sorri de canto, e enfim, entra no automóvel, e em seguida, Uryuu senta-se no banco do motorista, dando a partida.

\- Onde mora?

\- À uns 8 quilômetros daqui, perto da zona industrial.

\- Sei onde é. - ele ajeita seus óculos no rosto, e depois indaga o que estava lhe intrigando - O que houve contigo é algo inusual, pois sendo tu uma ex-Espada, um saco de lixo daquele tamanho não deveria ser um problema, estou certo?

Ela suspira derrotada, pois não adiantaria muito tentar esconder algo do perspicaz Quincy.

\- Bem, estou dentro de um gigai que restringe totalmente meus poderes, o que me deixa exatamente nas mesmas condições de qualquer humana com as mesmas características físicas que as minhas.

\- E quem te forneceu esse gigai?

\- O lunático do Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Eu, Nnoitra e Tesla fomos suas cobaias no laboratório da 12ª Divisão por bastante tempo, e depois de usar e abusar da gente, fomos descartados como experimentos, mas considerados rebeldes e indisciplinados demais para voltarmos para o Hueco Mundo. Sendo assim, nos botaram dentro dessas coisas, e nos jogaram no Mundo dos Vivos. - uma solitária lágrima rola por seu alvo e sujo rosto - Claro que não ficamos à deriva, pois o Comandante Kyoraku foi generoso, mandando providenciar moradia para nós, assim como documentos e dinheiro, mas… não é o mesmo… o Hueco Mundo sempre foi nosso lugar, e sinto falta de lá, apesar de ter me adaptado bem à este mundo. - é sincera em suas palavras.

\- Entendo… - tira a mão esquerda do volante, e com sutileza, seca a lágrima que caiu dos olhos lilases dela, que o mira espantada, pois não esperava essa atitude gentil da parte dele - Sei como o Kurotsuchi pode ser cruel… já senti na carne a sua insanidade.

Ela sorri discretamente, e volta a ficar em silêncio, esperando chegar em seu lar, para com um bom banho, tentar se livrar das lembranças daquele triste dia.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Era final de tarde quando grunhidos roucos ecoavam pelo aposento do Capitão da 11ª Divisão, onde este, que estava encostado na fria parede de seu cômodo, tinha seu mastro degustado pela meiga Capitã Unohana, que ajoelhada, e com seus negros cabelos soltos, chupava com afinco todo o corpo peniano, e vez ou outra mordia com moderada força a glande arroxeada deste.

A pele do homem de feições grosseiras estava eriçada, com seus pelos arrepiados, e um frio gostoso percorrendo todo o seu musculoso corpo, pois toda vez que ela usava aquela boca aveludada para sugá-lo era assim: algo quase divino, que o fazia literalmente sair de si, envolto em um prazer ao qual não poderia descrever em palavras.

Ela salivava sedenta, e aumentando a movimentação de seu frenético vai-e-vem, fez com que o temível Capitão não resistisse à tamanho estímulo, e se derramasse dentro da boca rosada da belíssima mulher, que limpou um pouco do perolado líquido que escapava pelo canto dos lábios com o dorso da mão, e engoliu o restante, sorrindo com devassidão em seguida.

Ele ainda urrava aturdido, e se escorava na parede, esperando sua respiração se normalizar, e seu corpo parar de tremer. A morena levantou-se, ajeitando o seu comprido cabelo, iniciando o seu habitual trançado para a frente do corpo, depois colocou seu haori, olhando-se no espelho para ver se estava com uma aparência decente para poder sair dali.

Notando que a mulher já queria partir, ele a puxa pelo braço, a colando contra o seu corpo nu, e fala com a voz pesada de tesão.

\- Não vá. Um boquete é muito pouco pro tanto que fiquei excitado com sua atitude na reunião de hoje.

\- Sei disso, e juro que gostaria de poder ficar mais, porém… a culpa de ter que me ausentar mais cedo do que o previsto é toda sua, pois se não tivesse inventado aquele treinamento insano com seus subordinados e os de Komamura, não teria tantos doentes graves na minha enfermaria, e sabe bem que Isane sozinha não dará conta de tudo. Ela precisa da minha presença lá para auxiliá-la. - responde com tranquilidade e cinismo, ato que irrita o rude Shinigami.

\- Oras! Mete essa pra outro Retsu! - aperta mais ainda o agarre no braço da Capitã, que alarga o sorriso em resposta - Vai dizer que Kotetsu junto com o imprestável do Hanatarou não são capazes de cuidar de sete homens convalescentes? - a solta, e anda pelo quarto visivelmente contrariado - Isso é só uma desculpa esfarrapada pra sair daqui e me deixar enlouquecido de desejo. - vê o rosto dela, que o mira como se não soubesse do que ele falava, e fica sumamente furioso - Já sei qual é a sua! Quer me dominar… me deixar aos seus pés, não é?

\- E se for? - questiona com naturalidade, dando passos vagarosos até ele, pousando suas delicadas mãos em seu peitoral definido, descendo suas carícias pelo abdômen trincado, continuando a vertiginosa trilha, até chegar à virilidade do moreno, que já estava novamente dura e latejante - Vai dizer que não gosta do meu domínio? Do jeito em que te manipulo ao meu bel prazer? Do modo em que me deixo ser encurralada na cama e adentra o meu corpo como o animal faminto que é? - continua a dedilhar o corpo nu do Capitão, que somente gemia baixinho, pois não tinha condições de articular qualquer palavra naquele momento - Quero te dominar sim, te domar… mostrar que sou sua fêmea, e que acima de tudo, tu me pertence… - na pontinha dos pés, morde o lóbulo da orelha dele, arrancando um grito de dor e prazer, junto com um filete de sangue, que escorria pelo grosso pescoço - Me conhece melhor do que ninguém aqui, então, não me questione! - beija a boca do homem com volúpia, que retribui de igual modo o impetuoso contato - Volto amanhã. - acena com um discreto tchauzinho e sai dali sem olhar pra trás.

Frustrado, Zaraki senta na cama e manipula seu pênis com um meio sorriso no rosto. Ele reclamava, mas no fundo, adorava essa relação estranha que tinha com Retsu… ela era a típica “santinha do pau oco”, pois por trás daquela aparência angelical e tranquila, residia um verdadeiro demônio, assim como ele próprio o era, com a diferença de que nunca escondeu sua real face de ninguém. Ela o irritava, o espezinhava, mas também o fazia sorrir, relaxar, gozar… gostava disso, dessa ambiguidade, desse dualismo…

Deitou-se na cama e se tocaria até atingir seu auge novamente, e depois fatalmente dormiria pensando nela… esperando ansiosamente para invadir-lhe o ardoroso corpo no dia seguinte, onde iria mostrar para a insolente mulher quem é que mandava naquela joça.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Depois de quinze minutos, Uryuu chega ao local onde Cirucci morava, que era um conjunto habitacional bem perto da zona industrial de Karakura, composto de pouco mais de dez prédios, com cinco andares cada, e que tinha uma considerável área destinada à estacionamento dos moradores e ao lazer para os mesmos.

A jovem indicou o bloco onde ela residia, e ele estacionou quase em frente à este, o que pouparia ela de um novo constrangimento ao ter que andar uma grande distância para chegar em casa. Saindo do carro, ambos se dirigem ao térreo do prédio em frente, e ela, apressada, tira a chave de dentro da bolsa, e a coloca na fechadura de uma porta daquele mesmo andar, e quando a abriu, imediatamente se adentrou no apartamento, sendo seguida por Ishida. A Arrancar acendeu a luz, e colocando seus pertences em cima de um aparador próximo, ela fala enternecida.

\- Eu não tenho como agradecer sua gentileza em me trazer até em casa. Acho que se não fosse isso, teria vindo a pé, pois jamais teria coragem de entrar em qualquer coletivo e encarar os olhares das pessoas em volta.

Sem jeito, pois não esperava pelas palavras sinceras da moça, o Quincy dá um pequeno pigarro, e responde tentando se manter neutro.

\- Não há de quê. Faria isso por qualquer pessoa em sua situação.

Ela se sente levemente decepcionada com a resposta fria dele, mas disfarça, dando alguns passos em direção à uma porta no fim do corredor.

\- Eu imagino… mesmo assim, peço para que me espere terminar meu banho, pois vou fazer um lanche para nós. - ele ia dizer que não precisava, mas, ela o cortou rapidamente - Não aceito não como resposta. - deu um meio sorriso, e adentrou-se na última porta que abriu.

O moreno suspirou conformado, mas, até que a ideia de comer alguma coisa veio à calhar, pois estava mesmo faminto. Observador, olhou toda a sala do pequeno apartamento, e achou tudo muito simples, porém, funcional e confortável, como geralmente eram as casas de pessoas solteiras. Pelo estilo da decoração, ela já tinha alugado ou comprado o imóvel mobilhado, mas, se o manteve assim, é porque não foge muito aos seus gostos pessoais, e ele achou esse pormenor deveras interessante.

Quando lutou com ela, percebeu o quanto ela era focada e obstinada, se valendo da praticidade e objetividade em todos os seus ataques, por isso achou que tudo ali, naquele lugar, combinava com sua forte personalidade. Reparou também que não havia porta-retratos em cima de nenhum dos móveis, e isso o deixou levemente entristecido por ela, pois, como uma Arrancar, não tinha uma família ou parentes com quem poderia compartilhar seus momentos felizes.

Suspirou com um leve pesar ao pensar que também, por muitos anos, não teve mais com quem dividir momentos assim, pois desde que sua mãe morreu, seu pai se tornou um mero estranho, e alegrias mesmo, só as tinha ao lado de seus inseparáveis amigos. Mesmo assim, quase não possuía fotografias ou vídeos com eles, e agora, sabia que tinha que corrigir esse seu indesculpável lapso.

Alguns minutos depois, voltou seu olhar para o corredor quando ouviu um barulho na maçaneta da porta onde Cirucci estava, e logo em seguida, a mesma saiu de lá, com uma toalha nas mãos, enxugando seus cabelos negros ainda entanguidos. Usava um short curtinho de malha azul escuro, e uma blusa frente-única branca, bem soltinha, que tinha um avantajado decote nas costas. Costas essas que ainda continham minúsculas gotículas d’água caindo por toda ela.

Uryuu tirou os óculos, e disfarçando um pouco, esfregou seus olhos, pois a visão da morena naquelas mínimas peças de roupa fizeram sua visão turvar e seu corpo esquentar. Ela continuou a secar as madeixas, e em seu dorso, mais precisamente do lado direito perto do quadril, o rapaz notou uma tatuagem de uma ave, feita no design maori, e com algo escrito logo abaixo desta.

O pássaro, na posição em que estava tatuado, parecia ter caído em queda livre, mas, logo em seguida, alçou de novo seu voo, e isso o intrigou bastante. Sem perceber, se aproximou da Arrancar, e fixou seus orbes azuis no desenho, que tinha rosas brancas talhadas no interior da ave, e a palavra escrita abaixo era…

\- Golondrina. - ela fala à ele, pois pelo espelho em que se olhava, notou o quanto ele analisava a sua tatuagem - Quer dizer andorinha em espanhol, e só a fiz para me lembrar do tempo que eu era alguém… da época em que eu fui uma Espada…

Aturdido por ter sido pego em flagrante, praticamente hipnotizado por aquele desenho feito num lugar tão sinuoso, ele volta à sua habitual postura séria, e fala de igual maneira.

\- Não diga isso. Continua sendo a mesma Cirucci de sempre, só que numa nova fase de sua vida. - a mira detenidamente - Todos nós passamos por isso, e contigo não é diferente.

\- Pode ser… - sussurra desanimada - Mas, vou preparar um café e um lanche para nós, pois deve estar faminto. - ela pisca, e ele fica ruborizado - Espero que não se importe em comer umas panquecas! - vai pra cozinha um pouco mais contente do que há minutos atrás.

\- Não… não me importo… - divaga ele com um meio sorriso bobo nos lábios.

 

Cerca de uma hora depois, ela o acompanha até o carro, e quando o rapaz o abre, o cheiro que sai lá de dentro é realmente insuportável. Constrangida, ela murmura penalizada.

\- Poxa… me perdoa…

\- Já te disse que não tem problema algum. Nada que um dia inteiro no lava-jato não dê jeito. - sorri visivelmente mais relaxado - Obrigado pelas panquecas e pelo café. Estava tudo muito gostoso.

\- Não precisa agradecer. - novamente fica acanhada diante do Quincy - Mais uma vez, obrigada por tudo. - sem que ele esperasse, ela o beijou na bochecha, mas ao se virar, os lábios dela tocaram o cantinho da boca dele, que ficou vermelho como um tomate na mesma hora.

\- D-de nada…- gaguejou nervoso - Tenho que ir. Nos vemos qualquer dia desses. - entra no carro, e dá a partida.

\- Sim, nos vemos qualquer dia…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No dia seguinte, Lisa estava de volta ao Mundo dos Vivos, porque depois daquela reunião desastrosa, não queria, nem que fosse por acidente, encontra-se com a Capitã da 2ª Divisão. Ainda mais depois do que Komamura disse, que a vingativa Shinigami iria querer se vingar dos Vizards. Ficou se perguntando porque cargas d’água ela tinha tanta implicância com eles?

“Será que o retardado do Mayuri tem razão e ela queria mesmo dar pro Rose? Não… acho que ele é muito refinado para o gosto dela, além do mais, reza a lenda que ela ama a Shihoin, então, o motivo deve ser bem outro…” matutava consigo mesma, enquanto andava à toa pelo centro de Karakura.

Virando uma movimentada esquina, a morena se depara com algo que não esperava, aliás, com alguém que sequer imaginava ver entrando na mesma loja de departamentos que costumava adquirir os produtos de suas encomendas: Sousuke Aizen.

Seu coração disparou dentro do peito, e seu corpo se aqueceu tão somente com a visão daquele homem que mexia consigo do jeito que nenhum outro jamais alcançou. Porém, intrigada, se indagou mentalmente sobre a ida dele aquele lugar.

“Certamente não foi obter nada pra si mesmo, pois, metido como é, nunca compraria nem mesmo uma cueca numa loja dessas.” pensou com seus botões, enquanto suas pernas automaticamente a conduziam atrás dele.

Sorrateira, entrou no local e não o avistou à primeira olhada. Andou pela sessão masculina, em seguida foi para a feminina, e nada do bendito Aizen. Bufou irritadiça, e sentou-se em um dos muitos puffs que haviam perto das prateleiras na sessão de calçados. Voltou a olhar à sua volta e nada. Ao fundo, viu as duas moças que sempre lhe atendiam em suas compras, e acenou discretamente para elas, enquanto fazia o caminho inverso, voltando para a sessão masculina.

Passando pelos provadores, sentiu ser puxada com força para dentro de uma das cabines, e assustada, arregalou ainda mais os olhos ao ver quem foi o responsável por tamanha ousadia.

\- Sousuke...

Com seu charmoso sorriso cínico, ele fecha a porta do provador, e fala sedutoramente.

\- Gostou de me ver?

Sem saber o que responder, ela titubeia.

\- Eu… eu…

\- Dessa vez não poderá dizer que fui atrás de ti, quando claramente se deu o contrário nessa ocasião. - diz ainda com o seu característico sorriso.

\- Eu não vim atrás de você! - esbraveja possessa - Somente achei estranho o fato de entrar nessa loja, pois nada que tem aqui é exclusivo. Todas as peças são de segunda linha ou de coleções passadas.

\- Está correta, minha querida. Jamais compraria uma peça de roupa para meu uso pessoal nessa loja. - sua voz sai mais séria.

\- Então por que veio? - perguntou, mas teve medo do que ele iria responder.

\- Porque te senti por perto… e também pra isso. - tomou possessivamente a boca rosada de Yadomaru, enquanto suas mãos desceram as alças do vestido dela, deixando os seus duros seios expostos.

Ofegante depois do ósculo intenso, ela tenta indagar o que imaginava.

\- Você vai querer…?

\- Querer não. Vou possuir você aqui mesmo. - seus lábios úmidos descem aos mamilos rosados, os lambendo, chupando e mordiscando, revezando-se entre um e outro, fazendo a Vizard gemer baixinho, e molhar bastante em sua parte mais íntima.

Uma de suas grandes mãos massageava com esmero as mamas que ainda degustava, enquanto a mão livre se embrenhava pelo meio da saia do vestido, indo até a calcinha que ela usava, a arrancando do corpo feminino com um só puxão.

Feito isso, ele se afastou, e mirando intensamente para a face atordoada da morena, retirou sua camisa, e abriu a braguilha de sua calça, deixando à mostra seu potente e gigantesco mastro, sussurrando sexymente à mulher.

\- Pode gemer à vontade, pois selei este lugar. - seu sorriso encantador fulmina o resto de sanidade que Yadomaru ainda lutava por manter em alerta - Geme meu nome, que irei gemer o seu...

Levantando uma das torneadas pernas da Capitã, ele se enfia de uma só vez na fenda mais que molhada dela, a estocando com veemência, num ritmo forte, com intervalos curtos, sem deixá-la com tempo para pensar em mais nada à não ser em seu membro a invadindo impiedosamente, a fazendo sorrir sem ao menos sentir como acontecia agora.

Ela enlaça as pernas na cintura dele, sinalizando claramente que estava adorando aquele ato ousado, num lugar público, e com o homem que gostava dentro dela. Grunhia ainda em voz baixa, pois não seria louca de se arriscar, e confiar totalmente nesse selo maluco que ele disse ter posto. Mordia os ombros, clavícula e pescoço dele com vontade, e de seu lábios o nome do castanho escapava sem pudores.

\- Sousuke… te adoro Sousuke...

Um calor que beirava o insuportável o queimava por dentro com o simples fato dela murmurar tão ardentemente seu nome. E como que tomado por uma fúria incontrolável, em meio à urros guturais, ele a penetrava sem dó, e dizia o nome dela em alto e bom som.

\- Lisa… grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr… o que fez comigo, mulher? - volta a se apossar dos lábios que tanto almejava, em mais um beijo lascivo e cheio de libido.

Ela sente seu baixo ventre se contrair e seu frágil corpo ser acometido por tremores aos quais não conseguiu controlar, tendo um orgasmo perfeito e arrebatador.

O castanho também sucumbe aos poderosos estímulos que sofria ao ser succionado e encharcado pelo incandescente interior da Vizard, jorrando assim, seu quente líquido dentro dela.

Ambos ficam abraçados, e ele beija os negros cabelos dela com uma devoção sem igual, pois, a cada dia que passava longe dela, era uma tortura a qual não poderia mais suportar. A verdade, é que seus sentimentos quanto à ela mudaram… não era somente desejo como antes… era algo bem maior que isso…

Ela o traz mais pra si, estreitando aquele contato, sentindo a pele suada dele contra a sua, sentindo o acelerado coração dele batendo junto ao seu. Era maravilhosa essa sensação, e já não podia esconder o que sentia… já não era mais possível evitar sua presença e seus avanços… ela gostava dele… de seus beijos, de seus carinhos, de fazer amor…

Mesmo assim, ainda tentaria, por uma última vez se desvencilhar desse laço com que ele a enredou. Devia isso a si mesma e aos seus companheiros.

\- Sousuke, eu…

Tenta se separar dele, mas o ex-Capitão a abraça amorosamente, e afagando seus cabelos bagunçados pelo ato que acabaram de fazer, e a mira com seu olhar suplicante.

\- Por favor, não diga que está arrependida...

Sem ter como contra argumentar, pois os orbes castanhos dele diziam tudo o que ela precisava saber, Lisa o responde honestamente.

\- Não, não estou arrependida...

Um ósculo intenso é trocado, e o provador da loja mais uma vez testemunhou os sentimentos que uniam aquelas duas pessoas, como se uma só fossem.

 

Continua…


	21. Verdades íntimas

Em frente ao velho armazém, Shinji, Rangiku e Toshiro descem de um Seikamon aberto há alguns metros da construção, todos dentro de seus respectivos gigais e com suas roupas à paisana.

O loiro pega na mão da Tenente, que sorri um pouco nervosa, pois essa seria sua primeira sessão com Hashigen, e estava temerosa em estragar tudo com sua ansiedade excessiva. Hirako leva a mão da ruiva aos lábios, dando um singelo beijo em seu dorso, e diz com confiança.

\- Não tema Ran… Hachi vai cuidar muito bem de você. - pisca com cumplicidade.

\- Aproveite essa oportunidade para fazer o que é certo, e se livrar de uma vez por todas dos fantasmas do passado. - o pequeno platinado fala com seriedade - Vou resolver um assunto, e na hora combinada passo para te pegar. - ela acena em positivo, e ele olha para o seu colega Capitão - Matsumoto pode parecer irresponsável e folgada, mas ela é como uma irmã mais velha pra mim, por isso, acho bom não ser mais um a querer tirar proveito dela, entendeu?

O Vizard revira os olhos e responde entediado.

\- Vai pela sombra Toshiro. - faz uma meia continência carregada de deboche ao menor, e entra na construção de braços dados com Ran.

Passaram pela sala, e depois por um extenso corredor com várias portas, até subirem uma longa escada que os levaram ao segundo andar, onde ao virarem à esquerda, deram de cara com uma porta francesa, que ao ser aberta por Shinji, revelou um amplo cômodo, que lembrava uma discreta biblioteca, com um divã cor de vinho bem confortável, e uma luxuosa cadeira, na qual estava sentado o obeso homem que ficaria responsável por tratar de Matsumoto dali por diante.

\- Olá Shinji, Tenente Matsumoto. Fico feliz que não tenha desistido, e peço perdão pela demora, minha querida. - o mais velho diz polidamente.

\- Não tem que se desculpar. Sei que estava em missão, e esperaria o tempo que fosse necessário. - ela diz com um aparente contentamento.

\- Hachi, sei que precisará de privacidade, por isso vou me ausentar, mas estarei por perto caso precisem. - beija de leve os lábios da ruiva, que fecha os olhos, sentindo em seu paladar o gosto da boca dele - Daqui à uma hora eu volto. - olha para o rechonchudo Vizard - Pega leve com ela, ok?

\- Pode deixar Shinji. - sorri ao ver o loiro sumir escadaria abaixo.

Levanta-se devagar e fecha a porta, voltando a sentar-se em sua acolchoada cadeira, e fazendo um gesto sutil para Rangiku, que ainda estava de pé, deitar-se no divã. Ela obedece sem objeção, deitando-se e colocando suas mãos cruzadas por sobre o ventre, mexendo seus dedos de maneira sistemática,demonstrando um certo nervosismo com aquela “conversa”.

Ele sorri de canto ao ver como a ruiva se portava, quase que de maneira infantil ante aquela consulta, e sem mais delongas, inicia o diálogo.

\- Notei que é muito próxima ao Shinji… - ela o mira de soslaio - O que sente por ele? - faz um questionamento direto.

\- Eu… - hesita, temendo falar alguma inverdade - Sinto algo que não sei explicar ao certo, mas, estar com ele me transmite muita paz. - seu sorriso se alarga ao dizer a frase - Noto que fico tranquila ao seu lado, que seus carinhos me enchem meu ser de uma forte emoção, e que seus beijos… - suspira como uma adolescente - Ahhh… seus beijos… me deixam leve, sem culpas, sem preocupações… me deixam alegre…

\- Então, posso afirmar que gosta dele, pelo menos de sua companhia e apoio?

\- Sim, até mais do que isso. Percebo que meus sentimentos por ele crescem à cada dia, mas, creio que não serei de fato feliz nem com ele e nem com ninguém se não puder tirar esse sentimento que me sufoca e me escraviza há tantos anos, que é o que sinto por Gin Ichimaru. - é sincera em suas colocações.

\- Entendo. Me diga, sem meias palavras, o que sente pelo finado Ichimaru? - mais uma vez foi incisivo e sua pergunta.

Seus olhos marejam, pois falar dele era realmente difícil.

\- Eu o amei com todas as forças por toda a minha vida. - respira profundamente, se segurando para não desabar em pranto - Ele me ajudou quando não mais tinha esperança, cuidou de mim, dividiu o pouco que tinha comigo, que não tinha nada a lhe oferecer. Perambulamos juntos pelos piores distritos do Rukongai, e ele sempre me protegeu, contra tudo e contra todos. Mas, um belo dia, ele se afastou… simplesmente sumiu. E desse jeito foi por todo esse tempo… ele voltava, ficávamos juntos, e depois ele tornava a desaparecer. Fomos crescendo, deixando os sentimentos puros de infância tornarem-se algo maior, e… - ficou em silêncio, pois ficou inibida em continuar.

\- Pode falar, Rangiku. Posso te chamar assim? - ela acena em positivo - Não tenha nenhum receio. Estou aqui para isso: te ouvir.

\- Certo… - ela volta a inspirar, e solta bastante ar de seus pulmões, dando continuidade ao seu relato - A partir daí nós… nós passamos a nos relacionar intimamente, e para mim, não existia outro, nem nada mais.... ele era meu tudo. O chão que pisava, a água que matava minha sede, o ar que eu respirava… por décadas baseei minha vida nele… ele era meu mundo, e acho que esse amor absoluto foi o que nos condenou à desgraça, pois, mesmo pensando que não, eu também representava o mesmo para ele, tanto que tramou tudo pelas minhas costas, achando que poderia ser páreo para o Aizen… - estalou a língua, balançando a cabeça em negativa - Ledo engano… morreu da pior forma possível, taxado de traidor, pois realmente o foi ao seguir com essa insanidade.

\- Sente que faltou diálogo entre vocês? Que se tivessem debatido mais, exposto o que realmente queriam e sentiam, a história teria sido diferente? - observa meticulosamente a expressão dela.

\- Não… - resistiu bravamente, mas não pôde suportar a verdade que acabara de descobrir - Creio que meus protestos e apelos de nada adiantariam, pois Gin, por mais que tivesse qualidades, tinha um terrível defeito: a obstinação.

O rechonchudo Vizard tira um lencinho do bolso de seu paletó verde, e o entrega à ruiva, que seca o seu dolorido pranto, sentindo-se mais leve por ter arrancado o primeiro grande peso de si: que era achar que a culpa de tudo era exclusivamente sua.

\- Rangiku, o que precisa é se libertar de tudo que lhe oprime, pois esse sentimento de sufocamento é que a faz recorrer à bebida para ter uma falsa sensação de liberdade, mas, na realidade, está se atando e aprisionando ainda mais à esse abismo que impôs a si mesma. Hoje demos o primeiro passo, e não vou ter forçar a falar mais nada, porque sei que irá te machucar demasiado. - fica de pé, e impõe suas mãos, emanando um campo de energia alaranjada em torno da Tenente - Esse é um kido curativo… - ela arqueia uma sobrancelha, pois não estava doente para que usasse um encantamento desse tipo nela, e ele ri bonachão da reação da jovem - Ora, não só o nosso corpo adoece, mas nosso espírito também, e o seu, minha querida, está extremamente desgastado e apático. Por isso, estou aplicando essa técnica, ok?

\- Ok. - ela sorri, pois entendeu que isso seria o melhor pra ela.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Na recepção da academia, os rapazes jogavam conversa fora, no intervalo entre uma aula e outra, e aproveitavam para perguntar à Renji como foi a sua conversa com Kuchiki, pois estavam curiosos quanto à isso.

Um pouco blasé, ele responde no mesmo tom.

\- Bem, digamos que não podemos chamar o que tivemos de conversa… somente entreguei os pertences que me foram dados quando entrei no Gotei, e lhe disse que à partir daquele instante, não serviria mais à ele.

\- E ele...? - Ichigo não resistiu ao querer saber a reação de seu cunhado.

\- Bem, o Capitão me pressionou, indagando se era isso mesmo o que eu queria, se eu não reconsideraria minha decisão. - suspirou conformado - Eu disse que não, é claro.

\- Foi corajoso. Deve se orgulhar. - Chad se manifesta.

\- Exato. Se a Sereitei até agora não encontrou uma solução viável para o caso, e seu ex-Capitão não facilitou as coisas em nada, acredito que o que fez foi realmente o melhor pra você e sua futura família. - Grimmjow pondera tranquilamente - Pode crer que se arrumarem confusão com a Momo por causa do nosso namoro, também a trarei pra cá, e seremos bem mais felizes do que nesse lugar cheio de regras obsoletas. - dispara convicto.

\- Tem certeza de que a Tenente Hinamori faria o mesmo que Renji para ficar ao seu lado? - Uryuu alfineta o azulado - Não a vejo tão apaixonada assim à ponto de largar tudo por você. - ri de canto, enquanto o aludido lhe dá um belo dedo do meio como resposta.

\- Quem viver verá se ela está suficientemente apaixonada por mim ou não… - resmunga irritado - E você, Quincy abusado? - olha para o moreno, que lhe mira confuso - Ficou aéreo o treino inteiro, com cara de otário, e juro que vi um sorriso igual ao de um retardado na sua cara esquisita. - ri da cara emburrada do rapaz - Arrumou um rabo-de-saia?

Todos começaram a rir de se escancarar, e Ishida rebate possesso.

\- Não arrumei rabo-de-saia nenhum! - tira seus óculos do rosto, que estavam embaçados, e limpa as lentes com a toalhinha que levava no ombro - Só reencontrei com uma velha conhecida…

\- A Cirucci? - o gigante pergunta para o espanto de todos.

\- Sabia que ela estava no Mundo dos Vivos? - o Quincy o mira aturdido.

\- Bem, vi uma garota muito parecida com ela numa lanchonete temática no centro de Karakura, mas, até dizer que reencontrou uma velha conhecida, não tinha achado nada de anormal nesse fato. - falou naturalmente.

\- Yasutora sempre nos surpreendendo… - o tatuado ri das sempre certeiras observações do mais alto - Mas, voltando à Hinamori, te digo que não vai ser moleza tirá-la assim da Soul Society, pois tem muita gente de olho no seu envolvimento com ela, e que arrancará sua cabeça se quiser fazer qualquer coisa sem que a mesma esteja de pleno acordo.

\- Tem razão Renji. - uma voz diferente se junta à conversa, e todos miram abismados a figura do Capitão prodígio, que entrava lentamente na academia - Somos muitos a querer o bem de Hinamori, e foi justamente por isso que vim até aqui, para ter uma conversa contigo Grimmjow. Pode ser?

Contrariado, porém, sem querer arrumar qualquer tipo de balbúrdia em seu local de trabalho, o Arrancar acena em positivo, e aponta para um lugar afastado dali, onde anda lado a lado do pequeno platinado. Mas, antes de sumir das vistas dos demais, Ichigo falou baixinho.

\- É hoje que tu vai ficar sem pau! - cai na gargalhada junto com os demais.

Mais uma vez o azulado grunhe raivoso, mas conta mentalmente até dez, e segue com o Shinigami para perto da sala dos professores.

\- Desembucha, o que quer de mim? - é direto como o de costume.

\- Sei que muita gente dentro do Gotei faz campanha contra esse tipo de relacionamento, como é esse seu namoro com a Momo, mas, não sou tão conservador, e quanto a esse quesito, não tenho realmente nada contra. Porém, sei muito bem que nunca foi das criaturas mais amáveis do Hueco Mundo, e conheço sua fama de encrenqueiro e predador, além de ter andado com um monte de mulheres desde que veio parar nesse mundo. Por isso, só te dou um aviso: magoe Momo, e será um homem morto.

Furioso pela maneira que Hitsugaya falou à ele, este ativa suas garras, e sem disfarçar muito, começa a arranhar e tirar grossas lascas de uma pilastra próxima.

\- Uma coisa que eu detesto é que duvidem da minha palavra. - rosna entredentes - Se eu digo que gosto da Momo, é porque gosto e pronto. Ela passou uma noite inteira na minha casa, sem ninguém para vigiá-la ou defendê-la, e ainda assim, não encostei um dedo nela. Acha mesmo se quisesse só comer e jogar fora, eu já não teria feito? Ainda mais com toda a facilidade que tive ao tê-la tão vulnerável perto de mim? - encara o mais novo nos olhos, que não se deixa intimidar pelo Espada - Não me tome pelo que não sou! Nunca fui santo, mas também não sou o demônio que pintam por aí!

\- Sei… - o platinado continua a olhar fixamente para ele - Só pelo simples fato de não ter me enrolado ou tentado inventar qualquer história esdrúxula, vou acreditar em você. - seu semblante fica sombrio e entristecido - Hinamori sofreu muito, inclusive por minhas mãos, devido às ilusões de Aizen… - suspira com pesar - Por isso, tenho que garantir que ela não mais sairá ferida, principalmente por causa de desilusões amorosas.

\- Acredito que seus sentimentos por ela sejam como os de um irmão, mas posso falar com convicção de que não a magoarei, e muito menos permitirei que se decepcione. Te dou minha palavra de homem, assim como prometo que o dia em que estiver cara a cara com o miserável do Aizen, arrancarei a cabeça dele pelo que fez com ela, pois já fiquei sabendo como tudo ocorreu quando o traidor mostrou sua verdadeira face. - seu olhar tinha uma determinação ferina, e Toshiro gostou de saber que ele iria até às últimas consequências por Momo.

\- Não se preocupe quanto à Sousuke, pois do Muken ele não sairá. Mas, agradeço a honestidade com que expressou o que sente por Hinamori. - estende a mão pra ele - Temos um acordo?

O Espada retribui o cumprimento, e sela o tratado informal.

\- Sim, temos um acordo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Depois de encerrada a sessão, Shinji estava de volta ao armazém, e com um terno beijo nos lábios de Matsumoto, ele pergunta curioso.

\- Como foi com o Hachi?

\- Muito bem! - bate palmas literalmente empolgada - Estou tão relaxada, tão sóbria… - suspira contente - Nunca me senti tão reconfortada em toda minha vida!

\- Me alegra saber disso! - ele a abraça com desvelo, e volta a tomar a rosada boca da ruiva, só que dessa vez, com mais fogo e desejo.

Ela retribui de igual modo, passeando suas delicadas mãos nas costas dele, subindo à nuca em seguida, ato que fez com que o loiro sentisse um calor fora do normal devido às carícias da voluptuosa mulher.

\- Ran… - geme excitado - Se continuar desse jeito, vou ter que te levar para conhecer meu quarto lá no 3º andar… - pisca maroto e ela ri.

\- Olha que essa ideia é muito tentadora. - a Tenente coloca a mão na gravata azul que ele usava, que combinava divinamente com o terno Hugo Boss cinza claro que trajava, afrouxando a peça, e deixando o loiro respirar melhor, pois ele estava deveras ofegante - Mas, quero que quando isso aconteça, eu esteja inteira com você, sem resquícios de meu alcoolismo ou de minha obsessão por Gin. - faz um muxoxo - Consegue me compreender?

\- Claro que sim, minha linda! - dá o braço à ela, e tira a sua boina galantemente - Vamos lanchar uma formidável comida de barraca?

Ela responde encantada.

\- Contigo irei á qualquer lugar, lindinho… - sorri com meiguice - Vamos?

 

De seu consultório, olhando o casal se afastar em direção à uma pracinha próxima, Hachi sorri satisfeito, pois ficou com a gostosa sensação de dever cumprido, conseguindo ajudar a bela Tenente, e esperava que tudo progredisse da melhor maneira possível, até porque sabia que algo entre ela e Shinji crescia à medida que o tempo passava, e como seu filho postiço, esperava que Hirako fosse correspondido plenamente em seus sentimentos.

Mas, ao mirar o horizonte, sente uma estranha sensação se apoderar de seu corpo. Suspirou pesadamente, e balançando a cabeça, murmurou baixinho.

\- Lisa… posso notar que já tomou sua decisão. Só espero que seja forte o suficiente para aguentar as consequências desta…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O entardecer era deslumbrante do lado de fora da excêntrica casa de Aizen, e este, junto com Yadomaru, dormiam tranquilos, envoltos em finíssimos lençóis egípcios, depois uma tarde inteira se amando desesperadamente, terminando ali o que começaram no provador da loja onde estavam.

O castanho acordou preguiçosamente, abrindo devagar seu cansados orbes, recostando-se na cabeceira da cama em seguida, de onde passou a observar o sono tranquilo da Vizard, que se encontrava estonteante, assim ao natural. O rosto de traços finos e feição serena o hipnotizou, fazendo com que ele levasse seus dedos aos fios negros dos longos cabelos soltos, que emolduravam a face de Yadomaru, tentado a tocá-los, mas se conteve, pois não queria despertá-la de seu sono, e pra ser honesto consigo mesmo, o que mais almejava agora era que ela dormisse ao seu lado essa noite, pois tinha a nítida impressão de que ela não fugiria de si como da outra vez, assim que o dia amanheceu.

Sentia em seu íntimo que ela tinha se decidido, que finalmente admitia que se apaixonou. Mas, tão certo como um dia aniquilaria com suas próprias mãos o Rei das Almas, era que ela ainda relutaria bastante à se entregar de corpo e alma à esse sentimento. Muito pela lealdade excessiva que tinha ao grupo dos Vizards, algo que ele cria ser compreensível afinal de contas.

No fundo, admirava esse espírito de unidade que eles formaram, o vínculo forte e quase que indestrutível que tinham, e que jamais, em mais de um século, fora quebrado. Mas, Lisa era sua, e tudo que era seu tinha que estar ao seu lado, e cedo ou tarde, a morena viria para junto de si, e fatalmente a fortaleza Vizard seria quebrada, mesmo que, dessa vez, não fosse sua real intenção fazê-lo.

Ela mexeu-se vagarosamente, e parecia estar acordando, porém, foi um alarme falso, pois seus orbes turquesas com a mesma rapidez que se abriram, fecharam-se, e seus braços rodearam as pernas do ex-Capitão, que aproveitou o ensejo para acariciá-los, sentindo o calor e maciez que provinham daquela pele tão sensual, que era a da mulher que repousava como um anjo em sua cama.

Sorriu sem ao menos perceber, e isso era raro em alguém que tinha todos os seus movimentos friamente calculados. Sinal de que algo estava mudando, e Lisa, era a única responsável por isso…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

\- Para com isso Pesche! - Nell grita em vão tentando separar a briga entre seus ex-Fracciones - Assim vai machucar o Dondochakka!

De nada adiantava os pedidos da esverdeada, pois os dois Arrancars não se largavam, trocando socos, pontapés, e dizendo impropérios um para o outro.

\- Aff… por isso o Renji não gosta que venham me visitar, e agora eu dou razão a ele! - falou derrotada.

\- Tá querendo dizer que não somos mais bem vindos? - o obeso Fracción choraminga em desespero.

\- Quem ele pensa que é pra não nos querer aqui? - esbraveja o mais magro.

\- Ele é meu noivo, meu futuro marido e pai do meu filho, e não vou me indispor com ele por causa dos dois brigões aí! - vira para o lado e cruza os braços, como fazia no tempo que era apenas uma criança.

Pesche ia falar algo, mas sente um agarre em seu pescoço, e o mesmo se dá com Dondochakka, que depois disso, sentem seus corpos voarem para fora da casa, indo parar no meio do jardim, caindo de cara na verdejante grama.

\- Não voltem aqui enquanto não arranjarem gigais! - o ruivo fala, batendo a porta com força, e deixando-os com cara de paisagem, pois não entenderam nada do que se passou ali.

Na sala, Nell indaga ao noivo.

\- Porque fez isso?

O rapaz aponta a janela, que dava para a lateral da casa, onde uma das vizinhas a olhava aturdida.

\- Tá vendo ali? A senhora Ito está te olhando, provavelmente pensando que tu é alguma maluca, por falar e gritar sozinha dentro de casa. Por esse motivo eu quero que esses dois imbecis arranjem gigais, para que, se tiver que discutir, que seja visível para a vizinhança fofoqueira que temos.

Ela põe a mão no queixo e olha pra cima.

\- Engraçado… não tinha pensado nisso! Vou lá dentro pegar um casaco, pois já esfriou um pouco lá fora, e vou com os dois na lojinha do Urahara, ver se ele tem algo que sirva neles. - beija o tatuado nos lábios, e ele, mais calmo, afaga as verdes mechas dela .

\- Tenha cuidado, ok? Vou tomar um banho, pois estou exausto. - sela novamente seus lábios aos dela, e vai em direção ao quarto do casal.

 

Do lado de fora, ainda choramingando horrores, os dois Arrancars se levantavam do chão, quando viram uma imponente silhueta diante deles, e ao levantarem suas cabeças, tremeram de medo e gritaram apavorados, saindo correndo dali.

\- Socorro! Renji mandou um Capitão pra nos matar! 

E assim, sumiram das vistas do visitante, que deu de ombros, abotoando seu sobretudo Armani, seguindo em direção á escada que levava à varanda da casa.

 

Com seu casaco posto, e uma maquiagem leve no rosto, Nelliel abriu a porta, e antes de virar-se, chamou por seu amigos de longa data.

\- Pesche, Dondochakka! - porém, logo o sorriso que havia em seu rosto morreu ao ver quem subia as escadas de sua casa, com o seu olhar indiferente e sua postura aristocrática - Capitão Kuchiki… que faz aqui?

 

Continua…


	22. Difícil compreensão

O nobre Shinigami olha detenidamente para Nelliel, que ainda se encontrava aturdida, parada na porta de sua casa, e analisa minuciosamente a figura da esverdeada. Por todo esse tempo realmente nem se dignou a repará-la, ou trocar qualquer tipo de palavra ou cumprimentos com a Arrancar, e essa sua má vontade foi o que lhe impediu de enxergar os atributos da moça, uma das razões que fizeram Renji perder a cabeça e largar tudo por ela. Seu rosto era como o de um anjo, seus expressivos orbes castanhos acinzentados diziam muito de sua personalidade, que lhe pareceu determinada e bondosa ao mesmo tempo. Seus longos e ondulados cabelos verdes aparentavam uma sedosidade ímpar, ainda mais balançando assim, ao sabor do moderado vento que soprava naquele instante. Seu corpo voluptuoso poderia fazer até o mais fiel e devotado soldado se render diante de tanta perfeição, e não entendia o porquê de seu ex-Tenente deixá-la sair de casa com aquela roupa tão curta, e que mostrava tanto de seu corpo, como aquele mínimo short jeans e a regata lilás decotada, que mal cobria os volumosos seios, protegida do frio somente por um leve casaco de lã da mesma cor da blusa. Sem dúvidas era uma linda mulher, com um ar ingênuo e desprendido, que lembrava muito o de Orihime, sendo a esverdeada mais alta e com traços mais maduros do que os de sua adorada ruiva.

Saiu de sua breve análise do exterior da jovem ex-Espada, e falou polidamente à ela.

\- Não é de meu feitio vir à casa de alguém sem me fazer anunciar, mas, gostaria de conversar com Abarai.

Ela sacode a cabeça, pois aquela voz imponente a tirou de sua letargia, e falou um pouco titubeante.

\- R-Renji está no banho… m-mas, pode entrar… - a mão que não tinha saído da maçaneta, a gira novamente, abrindo a porta, dando passagem para o visitante - Fique à vontade… - com um gesto simples, ela o convida a senta-se num dos sofás da sala.

Ele recusa a gentileza com um manear sutil de cabeça, e ela volta e falar.

\- Renji irá demorar um pouco, pois chegou bastante cansado do trabalho, por ainda não está totalmente adaptado à rotina do Mundo dos Vivos. Então, convido o senhor para tomar um café enquanto espera, aceita?

Outra vez iria recusar a oferta, mas ao ver o sorriso tímido, porém sincero da jovem, ele acena em positivo, e a acompanha até uma mesa simples, que ficava na cozinha da casa, onde senta em uma cadeira, e a observa servindo-lhe o líquido escuro numa bonita xícara azul, e uma fatia generosa de bolo num prato pequeno da mesma cor.

\- Aqui, toma um garfo… - entrega o objeto prateado ao Capitão, que agradece comedido - Esse bolo é de laranja, e fiz com as frutas aqui do quintal mesmo. - aponta para a janela atrás de si, onde o moreno pôde ver a frondosa árvore lotada de frutos maduros - Desde que Orihime me deu essa receita, vez ou outra faço um, ainda mais que Renji adora doces. Bolos em especial. - ela sorri infantilmente - Espero que desta vez, este esteja bom também. - continua a sorrir.

O nobre levou o garfo à boca e se surpreendeu com o sabor do doce feito pela Arrancar, pois era realmente delicioso, contando assim, mais um ponto positivo à favor dela. Enquanto degustava o bolo, ele voltava ao seu parecer quanto à moça, e notava o quanto ela era amável e simpática, mesmo sabendo o quanto ele foi contra o relacionamento deles. Imaginava que ela o iria tratar de forma ríspida ou indiferente, mas ela mantinha uma conversação com ele do mesmo jeito que deveria fazer com seus amigos mais chegados, e tal atitude somou-se aos pontos mentais que dava à ela.

\- Está muito gostoso. Tanto o bolo quanto o café. Obrigado por sua cortesia. - é sincero no que diz - Posso fazer uma pergunta? Só me responda se não se sentir ofendida, ok?

\- S-sim, é claro que respondo. - gagueja um pouco - Que quer saber?

\- Como você e Renji se apaixonaram? - é direto ao questioná-la.

\- Bem… - ela abre um enorme sorriso - Sempre tive muito carinho por todos que estiveram no Hueco Mundo na época do resgate de Hime, e quando tudo acabou, quando finalmente Aizen foi derrotado, senti que aqui era o meu lugar, ao lado daqueles que, de certo modo, também me protegeram quando eu também estava vulnerável em minha forma infantil. Ichigo e Rukia me acolheram, Urahara criou esse dispositivo… - mostra uma pulseira que estava em seu braço esquerdo - Que me permite viver permanentemente na minha forma original, e desse jeito, fui me adaptando à este lugar, contando com a ajuda de todos os outros, obviamente. Quando Rukia assumiu perante todos que amava Ichigo, Renji ficou cabisbaixo, triste de verdade, pois ele amou sua irmã por décadas, e senti, em meu coração que tinha que ajudá-lo... dentro de minhas limitadas possibilidades, eu fiz o que qualquer amiga faria: fiquei mais próxima à ele, o animava, saíamos juntos, nos divertíamos bastante, até que… um sentimento mais forte surgiu entre nós, e quando nos demos conta, estávamos morando juntos e trocando juras de amor…e agora, o fruto desse sentimento cresce aqui, dentro do meu ventre, e isso me deixa tão feliz… é como seu eu flutuasse de tanta alegria! - suspira emocionada - Bem… foi isso! Simples assim. - volta a sorrir sutilmente.

Kuchiki encontra uma enorme sinceridade no relato de Nell, e esboça um singelo sorriso, mas, ao perceber o que fez, retoma sua feição indiferente de sempre, falando com o mesmo tom à jovem.

\- Entendo… - sorve mais um gole da quente bebida - Foi bem honesta em tudo o que me contou, e peço para que use de sua retidão mais uma vez, e responda: acredita que Abarai será mesmo feliz ao seu lado? Que ele conseguirá seguir em frente, longe de tudo e todos que ele conhece? Longe de sua carreira no Gotei 13?

Ela pisca bastante os olhos, pois não esperava que ele fizesse esse tipo de questionamento, ainda mais depois de ter dito o quanto ela e o ruivo se amavam. Pensou que ele estivesse convencido da veracidade dos sentimentos que os uniam, porém, não foi o que constatou com a indagação provinda dele.

Ia responder, mas foi interrompida por uma voz máscula, que vinha detrás dela, e seu tom não era dos mais amigáveis.

\- Sim é a resposta para as duas perguntas, pois serei feliz ao lado da mulher que amo, e também viverei muito bem longe de tudo e de todos, pois, para quem sobreviveu às ruas de Inuzuri, o Mundo dos Vivos não é nenhum bicho de sete cabeças. - se aproxima mais de onde Byakuya estava sentado - O que veio fazer aqui? Creio que não temos mais nada à dizer.

O moreno se levanta com calma e classe, continuando em sua postura neutra.

\- Como disse à sua futura esposa, queria conversar contigo, mas, se já começaremos o diálogo nesse clima hostil, prefiro voltar outra hora.- olha para Nelliel e diz respeitosamente - Obrigado pelo lanche. Estava tudo muito gostoso. - se vira com a intenção de ir embora, mas antes, abre seu sobretudo, e tira lá de dentro a zanpakutou do tatuado - Trouxe Zabimaru, pois como bem sabe, ela faz parte de ti, de seu espírito, e será útil caso alguém queira fazer qualquer tipo de mal á sua família. - encosta o objeto no batente do portal que separa a cozinha da sala, e volta a andar em direção à saída.

Uma súbita raiva acometeu o ex-Tenente, que com um shunpo, se pôs à frente de Kuchiki, e gritou irritado.

\- Acha que virá até a minha casa, vai falar o que quer, e sair como se fosse o maioral? Como se fosse superior? Acha mesmo que ao me devolver Zabimaru vou esquecer o quanto foi desinteressado e apático quanto à minha situação? Que agora, depois que me desliguei do Gotei, quer expressar o quanto se preocupa comigo e com minha família? - dá uma gargalhada irônica - Faz-me rir Kuchiki! - vê a face aborrecida do moreno por ser chamado apenas pelo primeiro nome e volta a falar com uma profunda revolta - Sim, Kuchiki, e se dê por satisfeito, pois aqui, neste mundo, sua nobreza e títulos não significam porra nenhuma! - passa as mãos no rosto, tentando manter-se centrado - Gosta de ser tratado com consideração, mas não exerce o mesmo tipo de tratamento aos demais! Nell é tão boa e inocente, que te convidou pra um café e te fez sentir confortável, como se fosse um amigo. Daí eu te pergunto: se ela fosse ao Sereitei atrás de mim, a trataria do mesmo modo? Teria por ela o mesmo apreço e respeito? - o rosto do Capitão continua imutável, e Renji esbraveja à milímetros deste - Eu te respondo: nunca! A trataria com desprezo, como se ela fosse inferior por ser uma Arrancar, porque é só isso que sabe fazer! Foram 40 anos sem sequer olhar a cara de Rukia, a impedindo de ter contato com a ralé, para não contaminar sua nobre casa! Não foi assim? - seu rosto fica vermelho de fúria, e Nell o puxa para si.

\- Renji… fica calmo, por favor...

Byakuya o mira com a frieza de sempre, e responde com outra pergunta.

\- E foi porque eu te afastei de Rukia que guarda tanto rancor de mim, ao ponto de se juntar com essa Arrancar, que para ti é somente um mero prêmio de consolação? - questionou para em seguida se arrepender, ao ver o brilho nos vívidos olhos de Nelliel morrerem na mesma hora em que pronunciou tão duras palavras.

Ao revirar os orbes, a esverdeada perdeu os sentidos, e rapidamente foi amparada por Abarai, que com ódio em sua face, falou entredentes.

\- Ponha-se pra fora da minha casa agora, ou não respondo por mim. - ajeita sua amada no colo, sumindo com ela pelo extenso corredor da casa.

O moreno sentiu seus olhos azuis marejarem, e sem se dar conta, estava do lado de fora da residência de seu ex-Tenente. Mais uma vez deixou sua soberba falar mais alto, e acabou magoando uma pessoa que não tinha nada a ver com sua discussão com Renji… agora mesmo podia considerar nula qualquer tentativa de reaver seu Oficial, pois este não o iria querer lhe ver ou lhe falar pelo resto da vida.

Ao virar para o lado, viu Orihime se aproximando, provavelmente voltando de mais um dia de trabalho, carregando uma sacola da confeitaria em que trabalhava, e mais alguns cadernos contra o seu peito. Sua expressão estava feliz, e constatar isso, reconfortou minimamente o coração do orgulhoso Capitão, pois sabia que seu plano com Grimmjow havia dado certo.

Disfarçadamente saiu dali, dando a volta pelo outro lado, indo para os fundos da casa, pois não queria que ela o visse nesse estado lastimável. Porém, de nada adiantou, porque, mesmo custando acreditar no que via, a ruiva estava ali, à poucos passos dele.

Ela colocou seus pertences em cima de um mesinha que havia no quintal da casa de seus amigos, e devagar, se aproximou do moreno, que mesmo tentando disfarçar, não consegui segurar as poucas lágrimas que rolavam o seu rosto. Com carinho, ela passou seus polegares pelo alvo rosto do rapaz, secando as trilhas feitas por seu pranto sofrido, e com a voz suave, falou à ele.

\- O tempo cura tudo, Capitão… as feridas, os desenganos, as más palavras ditas… tudo passa, e Renji irá perdoá-lo, assim como o senhor também conseguirá compreender as nuances do amor, que não é um sentimento tão fácil de se interpretar. - fica na pontinha dos pés, e dá um terno beijo na testa dele - Tenho que ir… fique bem, Byakuya… - torna a pegar seus pertences, e some no corredor lateral que dava para a sua casa.

Ele novamente fica perplexo. Orihime lhe deu um beijo, mas… não foi um beijo de amor. Foi um beijo de compaixão, pois ele era um homem deplorável, preconceituoso e mesquinho…

Como pôde ser tão frio e insensível? Como pôde ser cruel à níveis grotescos como foi com Renji e Nelliel? Como poderia mostrar o amor que sentia a Orihime se não conseguia se libertar de seus próprios preceitos, de seus próprios medos?

Abatido, foi caminhar sem destino, para talvez encontrar respostas para a colossal burrada que fez no dia de hoje.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Em seu quarto, a esverdeada abria os olhos devagar, e mesmo com a visão turva, via Renji ao seu lado, sentado na cama, segurando firmemente a sua mão. Esboçou um sorriso, e tentou se aprumar, porém, ele com cuidado a impediu de fazê-lo.

\- Descanse Nell… não se preocupe com nada. Somente durma, ok? - acaricia o dorso de sua mão, e lhe dá um selinho nos lábios.

\- Eu… - de tanto insistir, acaba ficando sentada, recostada na cabeceira da cama, e o mira profundamente - Eu queria me desculpar… - abaixa a cabeça envergonhada - Se não tivesse sido tão ingênua a ponto de convidar seu Capitão para entrar, nada disso teria… - não termina de falar, pois sua boca é calada pelos quentes lábios dele, que a tomam com um beijo amoroso, cheio dos mais sinceros sentimentos.

Se afastam por falta de ar, e ele lhe entrega uma caixinha enfeitada com um bonito laço amarelo, e ela, curiosa, abre o embrulho lentamente, e fica sumamente emocionada ao ver um par de sapatinhos de bebê da mesma cor do laço de fita, dentro da aveludada caixinha.

\- Renji… - sussurra num fiapo de voz.

\- Comprei quando vinha pra cá, e sendo menino ou menina, poderá usá-lo, pois amarelo é uma cor neutra. Gostou?

\- Adorei! - o abraça com força - Te amo…

\- Também te amo, Nell! - a pega pelos ombros, a fazendo olhar para si - Mesmo que muitos digam inverdades como a que aquele imbecil do Kuchiki cuspiu na minha cara, quero que saiba que meu amor por você é sólido, verdadeiro, e que nada, nem ninguém vai nos separar. - volta a abraçá-la e afaga seus verdes cabelos - Te amo…

Aquele terno gesto confirma a veracidade do sentimento que os unia. E assim, passaram aquela noite, abraçados, juntos, como um só ser, uma só carne, um só coração…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ao amanhecer, Lisa desperta de seu sono com um leve espreguiçar, esticando seu corpo, e sentindo o fino tecido do lençol deslizar por sua pele. Ela se vira e dá de cara com Sousuke, que dormia sereno, e com suas feições perfeitas, como já era de praxe. Ela faz um muxoxo fingindo irritação, mas, na realidade, adorava contemplar a linda face do castanho, ainda mais quando estava assim, parecendo tão inofensivo.

Fez um carinho na maçã direita do rosto dele, e deu um beijo de leve nos lábios do homem, que não se moveu com os toques dados por ela. Abriu um meio sorriso, e depois se levantou, indo à varanda da casa do jeito que estava, completamente nua.

A vantagem daquela construção extravagante e distante de tudo, era o fato de não ter vizinhança, o que dava a liberdade de ficar à vontade, e para Yadomaru, andar nua era como estar livre, fluída… nem no armazém podia se dar ao luxo de ficar assim, e por isso, aproveitaria ao máximo o seu tempo na mansão de Aizen, pois quando fosse embora, dificilmente poderia desfrutar de tal prerrogativa.

Sentindo a brisa daquela manhã em sua alva pele, a morena inspira profundamente, e sorri ao ter sua tez tocada pelos primeiros raios de sol que surgiam por entre as brancas nuvens. Seus cabelos bailavam num ritmo suave, levando o perfume de rosas que emanavam destes até as narinas de Sousuke, que já estava de pé, bem atrás dela, onde rodeou o corpo da Vizard com seus fortes braços, beijando o longilíneo pescoço, descendo em seguida seus ósculos pelos ombros e costas.

Um arrepio gostoso percorre o corpo da mulher, que sorri largamente ao vê-lo distribuindo beijos em si, e virou-se para beijar aqueles lábios finos e tentadores que ele possuía. A intensidade do beijo aumenta, e as mãos do castanho se instalam na cintura de Lisa, a estreitando contra o seu corpo nu, onde ela sentiu toda a dureza e grossura da masculinidade que tanto gostava. Mesmo louca para se entregar de novo ao ex-Capitão, ela se afasta vagarosamente, e fala um pouco acanhada.

\- Calma Sousuke… ontem foi um dia muito… movimentado, digamos assim, e estou um pouco dolorida ainda… - se ruboriza com o que disse.

\- Me desculpe. - acaricia os braços dela, e dá um rápido selinho em seus lábios róseos.

\- Não se desculpe… isso acontece. - ela pisca travessa - Mas, podemos fazer outras coisas, como ficarmos aqui, apreciando o amanhecer… - se vira e debruça graciosamente no beiral da varanda - A natureza é tão enigmática, tão emblemática… nunca damos o devido valor às pequenas coisas, e somente quando somos privados delas, passamos a repensar nossos conceitos e rever tudo o que acreditamos como certo, concorda?

A pergunta da Vizard tocou profundamente o castanho homem, que se pôs ao lado dela, refletindo na indagação por ela feita. Sempre apreciou a grandiosidade, e coisas como o cotidiano sempre lhe pareceram medíocres, vulgares… ideologia de gente chinfrim, que tinha a mente limitada e ambições pífias. Porém, desde que Yadomaru entrou em sua vida, tudo mudou. Literalmente.

Já não achava tão medíocre assistir o amanhecer, já não acreditava ser vulgar dedicar seu tempo aos gostos de sua mulher, já não cria ser pífio andar de mãos dadas com ela numa pracinha diante dos olhares dos demais… claro, desde tudo fosse feito por ela, e vivido ao lado dela.

Tudo tinha novas cores, novos sabores, novas perspectivas… Lisa o desceu de seu pedestal de glórias que só ele mesmo acreditava ter, para pôr seus pés na realidade… para andar em terra firme, e de mãos dadas com alguém que mesmo relutante, transmitia em seu olhar seus sentimentos, e que o acompanharia por onde fosse, desde que trilhasse o caminho por ela traçado, por ela planejado…

Olhou de soslaio para a Vizard, e com um meio sorriso, falou sem hesitar.

\- Concordo. - segura a mão dela com carinho - Mesmo contra todas as minhas convicções, me fez ver a vida por um outro prisma, e tenho que admitir: gosto desse novo caminho que me apresentou… do corriqueiro, do comum, do simples…

\- Que bom Sousuke. - fica de frente à ele, e o abraça com força - Desse jeito podemos começar a nos entender. - ela sorri de canto.

Ele se afasta devagar, e a olha detenidamente.

\- Pensei que já tínhamos nos entendido. - fala com seriedade.

\- Bem… mais ou menos… - ela ri da cara emburrada dele - Vamos por partes: tenho que tomar coragem para dizer aos outros sobre nós, e isso não vai ser fácil. Depois, não sei de que maneira entregarei meu cargo sem revelar sobre ti ao Kyoraku. E ainda tem outro problema…

\- Qual? - indaga um tanto zangado.

\- Meus ”brinquedos” e minhas revistas hentai! - gargalha ao notar o quanto ele ficou furioso com a simples menção de seus “amiguinhos” - Sei que detesta eles, mas, eu os adoro, então, teremos um impasse, não?

\- Já que gosta desse tipo de leitura, não vou me opor, mesmo sabendo que existem literaturas melhores para exercer como passatempo - se aproxima mais da morena, que ofegou ao sentir a proximidade do belo castanho - Mas, a ideia te manter esses “brinquedos” não me agrada nenhum pouco, porém, vou pensar no assunto com carinho, ok? - beija a boca entreaberta dela, e ela sorri ao quebrar o contato.

\- Ok… e quanto aos meus amigos e o Kyoraku? - questiona preocupada.

\- Não vou te pressionar. Levará o tempo que precisar, e se quiser, posso falar com cada um deles pessoalmente e…

\- Não! - gesticula as mãos nervosamente - Deixa que eu resolvo! Por favor, se aparecer, tudo ficará pior!

\- Se deseja assim… mas, saiba que estou contigo. Sempre. - a pega no colo e ela dá um gritinho assustado.

\- O que vai fazer? - dá um tapinha de leve no peitoral dele - Já disse que estou dolorida!

\- Eu sei. - ri de canto - Vamos para a hidromassagem, tomar um banho relaxante.

\- Hummmmm… até que um banho vem bem a calhar agora. - se abraça à ele, que segue em direção ao luxuoso banheiro, de sua suntuosa da suíte.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Na lanchonete, um forte cheiro de queimado chama a atenção de Nnoitra, que vem área dos funcionários como um louco, e ao ver a balbúrdia na chapa, grita em alto e bom som.

\- Cirucci, sua idiota!!! - leva as mãos à cabeça em desespero - Tá queimando essa porra toda!!! - as carnes estavam quase que todas pretas na chapa fumegante, enquanto a Arrancar suspirava como uma adolescente sonhadora, não ouvindo uma palavra do que o seu colega berrava em seus ouvidos.

\- Que??? - ela indaga ainda aérea, com a espátula metálica na mão direita, colocando-a no lugar onde deveria arrumar os hambúrgueres para serem servidos aos clientes - Que foi que disse?

\- Disse que tu é uma estúpida, que vai acabar perdendo o emprego se o senhor Tanaka ver esse desperdício de comida! - ele mais uma vez esbraveja, mas, logo para ao levar uma chinelada na cabeça, dada por Hiyori, que estava do lado de fora do balcão, acompanhada de Tesla e Mashiro - Ai! Porque fez isso, garota do demônio?

\- Demônio é teu…- ela desiste de xingar ao ver Tesla lhe mirando seriamente - Aff… porque tá gritando assim com ela, seu imbecil? Não sabe o que ela tem pra estar distraída assim! Não pode arrasar ela sem saber suas razões para estar desse jeito!

\- Olha quem fala…- debocha a esverdeada - Quem te viu, quem te vê loirinha! - dá uma gostosa gargalhada - Tesla, se ela não te quiser eu, quero! - pisca com picardia e Nnoitra retruca possesso.

\- Mashiro! Que merda é essa?

\- Tô brincando benzinho… - diz manhosa, quase se deitando no balcão, para alcançar a boca do ex-Espada - Sabe bem que o Tesla é como um irmão pra mim, não é Teslinha? - o beija com lascívia.

\- Sim… ri divertido - Já me acostumei com esse seu jeito… liberal de ser. - volta o seus castanhos olhos para a morena, que continuava como que hipnotizada por algo - Cirucci? - a chama com mansidão, e ela o olha com um ar distraído - O que aconteceu? Podemos te ajudar? Sabe que pode contar conosco, não sabe?

\- Sei Tesla, e obrigada por seu carinho, mas… não houve nada… - suspira, largando as outras carnes queimando na chapa, para o desespero do Espada 5, que pega a espátula e começa a virá-las, enquanto ela se dirige à área dos funcionários.

\- Sei não… pelo jeito ela viu um passarinho verde… - comenta maliciosa, e Hiyori sorri concordando com a sua igual.

Cirucci não responde à provocação da Vizard, mas ao entrar no recinto restrito, fala baixinho, como se respondesse à si mesma.

\- Não vi nenhum passarinho… eu vi um Quincy…

 

Continua…


	23. Meditações e decepções

Grimmjow estava na recepção da academia, quando viu a franzina figura de Rukia adentrar-se no local, e com um humor que não era dos melhores, já diz logo à ela.

\- Kurosaki ainda está em horário de aula. Só poderá falar com ele daqui à meia hora.

\- Credo! Eu sei disso. - rebate irritada.

\- Então porque veio? - o tédio é evidente em sua voz.

\- Para te dar um recado da Hinamori. - ela sorri diabolicamente - Mas… já que não sou bem vinda… - gira sobre os calcanhares e finge ir embora.

\- Calma, calma, pirralha! - a pega devagar pelo braço, e a vira para ele - Desculpa magrela. Mas tu e seu noivinho imprestável me irritam às vezes. - sorri sem jeito.

\- Sei… - ela franze o cenho - Bem, Momo disse que virá para o noivado de Renji, mas, que o Capitão Shinji e Matsumoto ficarão com ela o tempo todo, pra garantir que não ponha suas garras em cima da coitada. - ri da cara de ódio dele - Quem manda ter fama de garanhão?

\- Maldição… - resmunga possesso - Deixa quieto. Na hora dou um jeito de despistar esses dois, e ficar à sós com a Momo. - pisca sacana e Rukia sorri - Obrigado por me avisar. - bagunça os cabelos dela, que finge irritação.

\- Para com isso! - passa as mãos pelas negras mechas e indaga curiosa - Cadê o Renji? Não era pra ele já está aqui?

\- Troquei minha folga com ele, pois Nell passou mal ontem. - olha de soslaio pra ela - Creio que tem dedo do seu irmãozinho nisso.

\- Byakuya? - não evita fazer uma careta - Mas o que… - não termina a questão, pois o azulado a corta com a resposta.

\- Creio que ele foi tentar convencer o tatuado à voltar pra Soul Society, mas, a conversa deles não terminou nada bem… Renji me falou por alto, mas se quer mesmo saber, passa lá na casa dele e esclareça tudo pessoalmente. - mal termina de falar, e seu olhar se depara com a morena de cabelos curtos repicados, que voltava de sua longa licença - Ora, ora… finalmente Arisawa! Melhorou da fossa? - ri divertido.

\- Vai à merda! - vira o seu olhar para a outra e fala desanimada - Oi Rukia. Veio ver o Ichi?

\- Não, vim falar com esse chato mesmo. - sorri singela.

\- Me chamam de chato, mas estou sempre quebrando o galho de todo mundo aqui. - se abaixa atrás do balcão, e pega uma bonita caixa de presente, a entregando a Tatsuki em seguida - O entregador disse que foi até sua casa, mas, como não tinha ninguém pra receber, ele deixou aqui, já que era o endereço reserva para a entrega. Acho que é do seu cientista maluco. - dá uma sonora risada.

Com um semblante mais alegre, ela abre o embrulho e fica deslumbrada com o lindo vestido vermelho tomara-que-caia que tirou de dentro deste.

\- Que lindo… - sussurrou deslumbrada - É um Versace…

\- Caiu um envelope no chão. - a Shinigami se abaixa e pega o pequeno objeto - Toma. É do Urahara. - olha pra Grimmjow e ambos sorriem maliciosos.

Ela abre o envelope e lê atentamente o bilhete, abrindo um largo sorriso ao terminar.

\- Kisuke me convidou para ir ao Aragawa!. - dá alguns pulinhos empolgada.

\- O doidinho tá podendo! Esse restaurante é caro pra caramba. - observa o Arrancar.

\- Sinal que ele está disposto à tudo pra te reconquistar, Tatsuki. - Rukia diz compreensiva - Vá, divirta-se, e quem sabe vocês esquecem essa bobagem e voltam às boas…

\- Concordo. Não tem nada à perder. - olha para as duas e ordena brincalhão - Você - aponta para Arisawa - Suba e vá dar sua aula! E você - mira a franzina morena - Já pra casa!

As duas dão de ombros, sorriem do jeito implicante do azulado, e cada uma segue o seu caminho.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nos porões do 12º Esquadrão, Nanao cumprimenta sua colega Tenente, que aperta um botão azul em um dos painéis que ficavam de frente para os quartos dos Espadas, e devagar, a parede que servia de divisória entre eles vai descendo, tornado-se assim, um único ambiente.

Ambas entram no recinto, onde Ulquiorra estava sentado no canto de sua cama, e Szayel estava em pé próximo à porta, onde não evitou aspirar o perfume dos cabelos de Nemu, que parou perto do rosado homem, porém, sem perceber o que este fazia atrás de si.

Também alheia ao que se passava com os outros dois, a Tenente Ise sorri amplamente ao sentar-se de frente à Ulquiorra, que acenou com cortesia à ela, e lhe falou apático.

\- Boa tarde Tenente. Pelo adiantado da hora, deduzi que não viesse.

\- Eu… tive alguns afazeres urgentes. - não mentiu, pois teve que levar Kyoraku arrastado para a cama, pois estava caindo de bêbado em pleno horário de expediente - Mas, é meu dever visitá-los ao diário.

Ele volta a manear a cabeça, enquanto Aporro debocha revirando seus orbes cor-de-mel.

\- Então… em que consistem essas suas “visitas”? - ele é direto ao indagar - Pretende nos investigar? Revirar nosso passado?

\- Não necessariamente, pois conheço parte de suas vidas pregressas através dos relatórios feitos pelo Capitão Kurotsuchi. Inclusive, sei que foi um Espada Zero, e que por ganância, tentou ser maior até do que Aizen, perdendo boa parte dos seu poderes em uma experiência frustrada, não foi?

Ele grunhe raivoso, porém, nada responde.

\- Sei também que o senhor Schiffer possui duas fases de Resurrección, as quais nem Aizen tinha conhecimento, e que só as revelou em sua luta contra Ichigo Kurosaki. - olha para o moreno, que a encara indiferente - Quer me falar sobre isso?

\- Pode ser. Não tenho nada à esconder, pois somente não disse nada ao Lord Aizen por não ter certeza da capacidade destrutiva dessa nova etapa. Só o faria quando comprovasse a eficácia dela e seu grau de poderio. Porém, fui obrigado a utilizá-la em meu confronto contra Kurosaki, onde eu confirmei que ela não estava realmente madura a ponto de ser usada em guerra.

\- Isso é desculpa de mau perdedor. - Szayel se esgueira por trás de Nemu, que continua parada, como se uma estátua fosse - Sucumbiu porque foi mais fraco que o humano, admita! - provoca com um meio sorriso no rosto.

\- Assim como tu também sucumbiu diante do Capitão Kurotsuchi. Foi vítima de sua própria inaptidão e prepotência. - rebate sem se alterar, o que irrita o Espada 8.

\- Seu filho da puta soberbo! - esbreveja possesso - Quem pensa que é pra me criticar? Se não fosse o truque sujo daquele maluco em colocar um monte de drogas nessa coisa que ele chama de Tenente, eu teria vencido a luta, tão certo quanto dois e dois são quatro! - Nemu volta seus verdes olhos para ele, que a encara raivoso - Que foi? Não gostou de ser chamada de coisa?

\- Não me importo. Mestre Mayuri me chama por nomes bem piores que esse. - sob o olhar que oscilava entre o perplexo e o arrependido do rapaz, ela vai até o lado de fora, e pega um livro, voltando em seguida, sentando-se ao lado de Nanao, que tenta apaziguar a situação.

\- Calma. Meu propósito aqui não é causar nenhum tipo de conflito ou guerra de egos entre os dois. O objetivo de minhas visitas é avaliar a maneira como se comportam, e se são realmente ameaças para o equilíbrio entre a Soul Society, o Hueco Mundo e o Mundo dos Vivos.

Szayel suspira profundamente, e ainda com os orbes fixos na Tenente de longas tranças, se senta ao lado de Ulquiorra, que continua impassível em sua posição.

Nanao também suspira, só que aliviada por tudo ter se acalmado. Ao mirar para as mãos de Nemu, ficou curiosa quanto ao livro que segurava.

\- Outro livro dado pelo Quincy?

\- Sim, esse é outro, e o trouxe caso um dos dois queiram ler, ou, você mesma se assim o quiser.

\- Agradeço o oferecimento, e vou pensar se me atrevo a aventurar-me pela literatura humana. Porém, creio que Ulquiorra ainda esteja lendo o primeiro que emprestou à ele, certo?

\- Sim. Estou na metade final do livro.

Nanao novamente volta sua atenção para a Kurotsuchi, e indaga intrigada.

\- Qual o nome desse exemplar, e sobre o que se trata essa história?

\- Se chama Decameron, e fala de um período do Mundo dos Vivos chamado Idade Média, onde um grupo de jovens foge de uma epidemia de Peste Negra, uma doença devastadora da época, se escondendo numa casa de campo distante de onde viviam, onde debatem sobre vários assuntos, principalmente quanto ao sexo e erotismo.

A menção das duas últimas palavras fizeram Nanao tossir como louca, e Szayel ri escancaradamente das duas Shinigamis.

\- Isso é muito engraçado! Uma mulher robótica tentando analisar o acasalamento humano… é pra rir ou pra chorar com tal fato? - se debruça sobre si mesmo ainda rindo - Minha cara Tenente Ise… jura que nunca leu nada sobre esse “assunto”? - debocha fazendo aspas com os dedos - Uma mulher da sua idade já deveria saber muito bem o que é o ato de… - não termina de falar, pois o Espada 4 o pega pela gola da camisa, o suspendendo, fazendo com que seus pés não conseguissem tocar o chão.

\- Mas respeito com elas, pois não estão aqui para escutar esse tipo de comentário. Peça desculpas. - disse tão seriamente que Aporro engoliu em seco.

Sem ter como se esquivar, o orgulhoso homem de cabelos rosa fica de frente a Nanao e fala polidamente.

\- Me desculpe. - depois disso, chega mais perto do rosto de Nemu, e posicionando seus lábios no ouvido esquerdo dela, ele murmura baixinho - Desculpa, coisinha… - alarga o sorriso ao notar que ela não se portou tão indiferente como o de costume - Depois me empresta esse livro. Quero saber se as suas percepções sobre sexo são as mesmas que as minhas…- se afasta sob o olhar incrédulo de Nanao, que percebe o quanto sua colega ficou perturbada com a proximidade do rapaz.

\- Chega desse assunto! - ela o corta rìspida - Voltemos à sua Resurrección, Ulquiorra.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Byakuya vinha pelo corredor do 2º andar de sua Divisão realmente exausto. Teve muitas tarefas estressantes ao longo do dia, como verificar se a dispensa do Quartel estava devidamente abastecida, visitar os soldados que acabaram de vir da Academia de Shinigamis e que tentavam firmar-se sob o seu comando, entre outras coisas chatas e massantes, que antes eram atribuições de seu Tenente, mas, que agora, recaíram sobre seus ombros, devido a incompetência do restante de seu pessoal.

Fechava os olhos tentando se acalmar, pois nessas horas, sentia muito a falta de Renji, que, pelo menos nos quesito burocráticos, era prático e sagaz, resolvendo esse tipo de pormenor com a máxima eficiência, sem lhe trazer dores de cabeça com assuntos de pouca importância.

Abriu a porta de seu escritório pensando em sentar-se para ao menos tirar um cochilo. Com a porta devidamente trancada, é óbvio, assim ninguém poderia lhe apontar o dedo por esse pequeno deslize no futuro. Porém, tudo frustrou-se ao ver Rukia de pé, em frente a sua mesa, e o mirando com um ar decepcionado.

\- Como pôde, irmão? - indagou a ele, que bufou discretamente pois detestava ser abordado dessa maneira, mirando de volta com indiferença - Como pôde dizer algo tão cruel à Nell?

\- Abarai já foi lhe contar a versão dele sobre os fatos? - nem se digna a encará-la, e se recosta em um aparador próximo - Não sabia que meu ex-Tenente era dado à esse tipo de comportamento… mexeriqueiro, digamos assim.

\- Sim, ele me contou. Porém, porque eu é quem fui procurá-lo, pois por causa do que fez, Nell se sente mal desde ontem e o pobrezinho não foi trabalhar. - ele arqueia uma de suas sobrancelhas, mas logo volta ao seu habitual desinteresse - Tem noção que com o que disse, ela poderia ter perdido o bebê?

\- Não exagere. - se irrita, mas permanece imutável - A Arrancar não iria perder sua cria por causa… - não termina de falar pois sua irmã grita possessa.

\- Mas que droga!!! Escutou o jeito que se referiu ao filho de Renji? O bebê dele e da Nelliel não é nenhuma cria, porque ela não é um animal! Ponha isso na sua cabeça! - suspira chorosa - O que há contigo? Eu não te reconheço mais… onde está o irmão que eu venerava? Onde está aquele homem de espírito reto ao qual eu admirava e idolatrava?

\- Continua onde sempre esteve. - responde impassível - Não pode me obrigar a pensar do mesmo jeito que você, que prefere estar entre humanos e Arrancars do que entre os seus iguais no Gotei e no seio de nossa família.

\- Vai querer reiniciar essa discussão? - ela põe as mãos na cintura, claramente contrariada - Pensei que havia aceitado minha decisão quanto ao Ichigo!

\- Sim, e por isso não quero que venha me cobrar explicações quanto à minha conduta, como se tivesse algum direito à isso. - seu tom é ríspido.

Com os azulados orbes rasos d’água, ela responde com a voz trêmula.

\- Eu fico te olhando, e penso… será que um dia você realmente amou alguém? Será que devotou mesmo sua vida à Hisana como apregoa por aí, ou ela somente foi mais um capricho seu, para ostentar o quanto tem poder e influência sobre os demais e até mesmo sobre o clã?

Um tique se deu no olho esquerdo do homem, que com um shunpo veloz, se pôs de frente à morena, e num tom mais alto que o normal, fala aturdido.

\- Acredita mesmo que nunca amei? E o que acha que faz aqui, diante de mim se eu não tivesse amado sua irmã? Acha mesmo que passaria por cima da minha família e todo meu clã para adotar uma desvalida como você, se não amasse Hisana com todo o meu ser? Acredita que te colocaria dentro do meu sagrado lar, te daria todo o conforto, todos os luxos e todas as benesses que o sobrenome Kuchiki pode oferecer, se não fosse a promessa que fiz à sua irmã no leito de morte? Pode imaginar que se não fosse pelo insano amor que nutria por ela eu estaria aqui, discutindo qualquer tipo de assunto contigo, que não é mais do que uma agregada com status de nobre? - passa as mãos pelos negros cabelos, tentando se recompor, enquanto Rukia, ainda em choque, se segura na quina da mesa para não desabar no chão.

\- Irmão… - as lágrimas caem sem que sinta - É isso o que realmente pensa de mim? Que sou um estorvo o qual teve que suportar anos à fio por causa de sua promessa? - ela passa a soluçar em meio à um choro doído, e se aproxima vagarosamente dele - Não seja por isso… - o mira fixamente - Nunca mais porei os pés na sua casa, assim, não terá mais que se preocupar em sustentar uma morta de fome que não é nada sua. Jamais reinvindicarei coisa alguma, nem de ti e nem da sua nobre estirpe, fique tranquilo! - seus orbes transpareciam a mais pura raiva e decepção com seu irmão - Quando me casar com Ichigo, abolirei o seu sobrenome, e assim, não terá mais nada que nos una. - esboça virar-se para ir embora - Malditos sejam os Kuchikis...

Mal falou e um sonoro tapa se deu em seu rosto, tapa este que quase a levou ao chão, pois o Capitão não suportou a petulância dela em lhe falar dessa maneira tão rebelde. Porém, logo Byakuya se arrependeu do que fez, e se aproximando da franzina garota, tentou ajudá-la a se recompor, mas foi brutalmente rechaçado por ela.

\- Não me toque! - se livra do agarre dele - Nunca mais volte a me dirigir a palavra. - saiu com a rapidez de um raio, e o belo homem ficou ali, parado, balbuciando o nome de sua irmã, a quem magoou profundamente.

\- Rukia...

Com passos vacilantes, o nobre anda à esmo dentro de seu escritório, e se deixa cair de qualquer jeito numa das poltronas que havia no lugar. Seus olhos marejavam bastante, ainda assim, de onde estava, viu claramente uma garrafa de whisky, bebida humana que lhe foi dada por Zaraki Kenpachi por ter ganho uma aposta idiota, devido à uma luta mais idiota ainda que travaram no Hueco Mundo, antes da queda de Aizen. Nunca tocou naquele lixo feito por humanos, mas, hoje, aquela bebida ordinária vinha mesmo a calhar.

Cambaleante, ele foi até a garrafa com o líquido ambarino, e o tomou no gargalo mesmo, igual aos seus homens nos dias de suas folgas, onde iam para os bares próximos ao Quartel e se embebedavam como os vulgares que eram. Naquele instante, ele era o vulgar, o baixo, o vil… ele, que sem desculpa de nenhum álcool para lhe nublar o juízo, falou as piores barbaridades para sua irmã, que era a única lembrança viva de sua adorada Hisana… disse o que por muito tempo pensou num passado distante, mas, que já não representava o que ele sentia agora. Porém, na hora da raiva, fluiu como águas represadas, que arrastam tudo o que veem pela frente... agora, depois da enxurrada de grosserias que fez, só lhe restava esquecer, e tentar se afogar no mar de solidão e desprezo em que ele mesmo se colocou…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ao anoitecer, Lisa está com seu braço apoiado na porta do conversível branco de Sousuke, que vinha por uma pequena estrada à beira-mar, atalho que levava diretamente à zona industrial, sem ter que passar pelo infernal trânsito da hora do rush que havia no centro de Karakura naquele instante.

Pensativa, ela olha para o belo castanho, e medita sobre como ele estava bem adaptado ao Mundo dos Vivos, dirigindo como se tivesse feito isso por toda vida, e pagando de playboy com roupas de grife, morando numa casa espetacular e caríssima como a que ele possuía agora. Não que isso fosse ruim, pois ele ficava extremamente charmoso com esse ar de milionário excêntrico, ainda mais com o seu sorriso cínico nos lábios. Sorriso esse que já tinha virado sua marca registrada. Mas, se perguntava até quando isso iria durar, pois mesmo que ocultasse de Kyoraku sua relação com Sousuke, mais cedo ou mais tarde, seu superior iria descobrir a verdade, pois de idiota, ele só tinha mesmo a cara, sendo uma raposa velha tão astuta como o General Yamamoto, com os sentidos aguçados e sempre em alerta.

Fechou seus orbes turquesas, e deixou aquele vento gostoso tocar sua cútis, fazendo sua pele se eriçar com o friozinho que já se anunciava neste. Percebendo o quanto ela estava reflexiva, ele toca a mão direita dela, ato que a faz sorrir sem ao menos perceber.

Gostava dela… de seu sorriso, se seus gestos, de sua pele, de seu corpo… gostava de seu jeito direto de falar o que vinha à mente, de sua boca suja, de seu gosto duvidoso por comidas baratas. Gostava de vê-la entregue, sem medos… porém, sabia que a culpa por enganar seus iguais a consumia, e esse sentimento sempre se apresentava como uma pontinha sombria, lá no fundo de seus olhos claros, e tal tristeza o deixava sobressaltado, com receio de que ela, por mais que estivesse apaixonada por si, tornasse a voltar atrás em sua decisão de ficar ao seu lado.

Reduziu a velocidade, e ficou contemplando Yadomaru. Não via a hora em que ela estaria em definitivo consigo, em sua casa, no lugar que era dela por direito. Direito esse adquirido por mérito próprio, por tê-lo enfrentado e vencido em seu próprio jogo… ela era inteligente, perspicaz, pois o dominou, o enfeitiçou, o submeteu aos seus desejos, às suas vontades, exercendo sobre ele um fascínio que nenhuma outra jamais chegou perto de alcançar, o levando a agir como jamais o faria em qualquer outra ocasião…

Ao entrarem na zona industrial, ele volta à quilometragem anterior, pois não queria atrapalhar o fluxo de carros com seu automóvel em marcha lenta, entrando numa avenida movimentada, e que os levaria ao armazém em menos de dez minutos. Passou por toda ela irritadiço, pois não queria que Lisa o deixasse. Parou na pracinha que ficava há duas quadras de onde a Vizard vivia, e ambos se olharam detenidamente, em seguida se beijando com ardor. Se afastam buscando por ar, e ele fala sedutoramente.

\- Sei que prometi não pressioná-la, mas, espero que venha me ver nesse meio tempo em que tentará contar sobre nós aos seus amigos.

\- Sim, irei te ver. - ela o abraça carinhosamente - Mas, só não posso ir à sua casa todos os dias, pois tenho que voltar regularmente à Soul Society.

\- Te quero Lisa. Não duvide disso nem por um instante. - acaricia as bochechas rubras dela, pois não esperava que ele lhe falasse desse jeito tão amoroso.

\- Não duvidarei… - o beija novamente, dessa vez com mais ímpeto, com mais paixão.

O que ambos não sabiam, era que Mashiro, que vinha de mais um de seus encontros flamejantes com Nnoitra, estava parada ali, há poucos metros de onde o Mitsubishi Eclipse tinha parado, e viu sua amiga aos beijos com um castanho, que ela custava a crer que era quem pensava. Não… não podia ser…

\- Lisa… e Aizen…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No melhor motel que havia na cidade, gritos estridentes de pura luxúria ecoavam pelas paredes do luxuoso quarto, pois Kisuke invadia a fenda molhada e apertada de Tatsuki, que estava de quatro em cima da grade cama redonda, apertando os lençóis de seda com suas mãos, fincando suas unhas no colchão, enquanto o loiro a estocava sem dó, quase em transe ao ver seu gigantesco mastro perfeitamente ereto entrando e saindo da entrada encharcada, envolto no quente fluído que dela saía.

A morena grita ainda mais ao sentir um poderoso orgasmo se aproximar, e tomar todo o seu corpo com um involuntário e forte tremor, quase a fazendo perder os sentidos. Ao arquear seu corpo, ele a traz pra si, e com o movimento brusco, o interior da moça aperta a virilidade dele com afinco, o fazendo se derramar ofegante dentro dela.

Com o bem feito corpo feminino grudado ao seu peitoral suado, ele acaricia o ventre da jovem, subindo aos seios dela, os massageando com suavidade. Beija-lhe a nuca, os ombros, as costas… ele amava aquela baixinha arredia e briguenta… nunca pensou que fosse se apaixonar assim por uma garotinha, pois perto dele, ela era não mais do que uma menina. Nunca foi um homem de muitas paixões e muito menos afeito à farras com mulheres. Por anos Yoruichi foi a única em sua vida, mas, por se conhecerem desde sempre, um romance entre os dois nunca daria certo. Então, cada um foi viver sua vida, experimentar novos amores, o que não foi difícil pra gata, pois ela sempre foi adepta à vanguarda, e adorava desfrutar de diferentes homens, tanto humanos como Shinigamis. Já ele não. Sempre foi mais quieto, mais introvertido, e se envolver sentimentalmente era uma enorme barreira a ser vencida. Isso até Tatsuki surgir…

Ela tinha uma personalidade forte, ácida, decidida, e tais qualidades tão distintas às suas o seduziram. O tiraram de sua zona de conforto e o levaram à outro patamar, à um outro nível… passou amá-la, porém, os ciúmes dela eram o maior problema, pois sem saber o que se passou entre ele e Shihoin, Arisawa já a odiava, imagina se soubesse de toda a história? Fora a aparição de Soi-Fon, que para ela, foi a gota d’água para desistir de si..

Ainda bem que ele conseguiu reverter essa situação e a convenceu de que ela era a única… por mais que não gostasse, devia uma ao crápula do Sousuke, pela ótima ideia de investir na reconquista dela.

Sem sentir, ela trocou de posição com o cientista, ficando por cima dele, onde chegou seu rosto bem próximo ao do loiro, falando com sua boca praticamente colada à dele.

\- Nós voltamos, mas, não se anime! Se qualquer uma daquelas loucas vierem te procurar ou se mais alguma desvairada aparecer na sua vida, não terá mais volta, entendeu?

Sem ter o que fazer, ele somente maneia a cabeça em positivo, pois não seria louco em contrariá-la. Derramou muito suor e lágrimas para que ela o perdoasse, não se arriscaria a perdê-la outra vez.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No dia seguinte, Kensei e Rose estavam nos corredores da 6ª Divisão, pois tinham um informe para entregar à Kuchiki sobre as pautas das reuniões da próxima semana. Poderiam ter mandado um Oficial de baixa patente pra fazer tal incumbência, mas, como iriam passar ali em frente de todo jeito, preferiram entregá-lo em mãos ao moreno.

De frente a porta, ambos estranham o silêncio daquele andar, e o platinado olha para Otoribashi, que dá de ombros, pois não imaginava o porquê da divisão estar tão vazia.

Impaciente, Muguruma bate na porta do escritório, que se abre somente ao encostá-la. Estranhando o fato, pois Kuchiki nunca deixaria seu escritório passar a noite com a porta encostada, e muito menos se ele estivesse ali dentro o faria, o Vizard de brancos cabelos adentra o recinto, seguido por seu companheiro de madeixas loiras, e os dois arregalam enormemente os olhos ao verem uma cena que sequer passou por suas cabeças em todo aquele tempo que retornaram ao Gotei: Kuchiki estava descalço, com seu uniforme totalmente desalinhado, jogado de qualquer jeito no chão, segurando uma garrafa de whisky barato, com os cabelos desgrenhados e seus kenseikans quase escapando de seu fios negros. Seus olhos abriam e fechavam à todo o instante, e sua voz embargada e enrolada escapava de sua boca, proferindo palavras inteligíveis e com um certo grau de hostilidade.

\- Vão embora! A Orihime… - tenta em vão se levantar - Ela e a Rukia… me odeiam… - chora sem sentir - Elas me desprezam… porquê? Porque que ninguém gosta de mim? Porque não posso ser feliz? - mais uma vez se levanta, para cair desacordado em seguida.

Os Vizards o levantam depressa, e Rose fala ao platinado.

\- Vamos levá-lo para o meu Quartel.

 

Continua…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Então... o que acharam do capítulo? 
> 
> Bem, devo esclarecer algumas coisinhas antes de me despedir: 
> 
> Quanto ao Szayel ter sido um Espada Zero, essa é uma informação canônica, que é narrada na novel Spirits Are Forever You vol.I, onde a história pregressa do nosso rosadinho (e gatinho) intragável é contada detalhadamente.   
> Aconselho a ler o resumo (pq infelizmente não fizeram a tradução do texto integral) pq é muito interessante e esclarecedor. 
> 
> Sobre o comportamento do Byakuya, quis explorar esse lado mais sisudo, justamente por ele ser um pessoa fechada, que prefere guardar tudo pra si e se proteger sob uma capa de indiferença, do que dividir suas tristezas e angústias com alguém. Tantos sentimentos ruins represados refletem nas suas atitudes, principalmente qdo há uma explosão de raiva, como da discussão que teve com Rukia. Vamos ver se com isso, ele passa a ver a vida por um outro prisma, e abra o seu coração para a amizade, o perdão e o amor. 
> 
> Aproveito agora para agradecer cada um dos favoritos, dos comentários e das visualizações! O carinho e respeito de todos é muito importante pra mim!   
> Sintam-se sempre à vontade para opinarem, e deixarem suas impressões da fic! Amo saber o que pensam da trama!!! 
> 
> No mais, mil beijos!!!!


	24. Revendo conceitos

Com dificuldade, Byakuya abria seus azulados olhos, e tentava focar em algo ao redor de si, querendo assim reconhecer onde estava. Numa parede lateral, viu alguns objetos dispostos nela, que pareciam instrumentos musicais do Mundo dos Vivos, e que brilhavam sob o reflexo da luz do luar, que já começava a despontar no céu, como pôde constatar olhando para o lado oposto. Lado este que tinha uma janela aberta, e por esta, uma brisa fraquinha entrava sorrateira, refrescando assim o ambiente em que estava.

Seu olhar direcionou-se para a sua frente, onde uma feminina silhueta estava sentada na mesma cama em que se encontrava, e ainda piscando, se esforçava para identificar a mulher que mirava para si. Seus orbes davam indícios de que melhoravam, pois tudo ao entorno ficava mais nítido, inclusive o rosto da jovem que lhe sorria singelamente. Em compensação, sua cabeça doía absurdamente, e um gemido sofrido escapou de seus lábios.

\- Ai… - seu sussurro saiu quase que imperceptível, mas não o suficiente para passar despercebido pela mulher à sua frente.

\- Calma… - a voz gentil o fez deter seus olhos na figura de cabelos verde oliva, que o ajudava a sentar-se, o recostando na cabeceira da cama - Não se esforce. Sei que deve estar confuso, mas, não se preocupe… está seguro aqui. - olha para trás e fala num tom acima - Já terminou de fazer o café Apacci?

\- Quase! - grita a outra de algum lugar próximo, um tanto irritada - Não sei mexer direito nessa tranqueira, mas, o jarro está quase cheio, e já vou levar! O tal Byakuya já acordou?

\- Sim, ele acordou. - ri da falta de paciência de sua amiga - O nome disso não é tranqueira, é cafeteira. O Rose não te ensinou a usá-la?

\- Ensinou, mas esses aparelhos do Mundo dos Vivos não são o meu forte! - diz a morena, que vinha com uma xícara nas mãos, entregando o objeto à esverdeada em seguida - Toma. Vê se ele consegue beber.

O nobre mira as duas amigas lhe observando, e sua cabeça volta a doer, fazendo tudo ao seu redor girar sem parar, o deixando sumamente agoniado e enjoado. Mesmo se segurando, não pôde evitar virar para o lado, onde Apacci só teve tempo de ligeiramente lhe estender um balde, para que ele ali vomitasse.

Sung-Sun segura os médios cabelos negros do rapaz num frouxo rabo-de-cavalo, evitando assim que os sujasse, e murmurou compreensiva.

\- Fique calmo… isso é assim mesmo.

\- Verdade. - a de olhos bicolores desvia as vistas do conteúdo do balde que segurava, fazendo uma cara enojada - O Rose disse que são efeitos da ressaca, e que fatalmente isso iria acontecer, por isso, estávamos preparadas. - piscou para ele, que já tinha acabado de pôr tudo pra fora, e voltava a se aprumar na cama.

\- Segure. - a moça de longos cabelos lhe entrega uma toalhinha - Pode se limpar, e depois beba o seu café.

Byakuya passa o macio pano no rosto suado e em seguida limpou boca, o colocando num criado-mudo que tinha ao lado. Depois pegou a xícara das mãos da Arrancar, e sorveu um gole da amarga bebida, onde não evitou fazer uma careta ao sentir seu intenso sabor.

Ambas riem do gesto do Capitão, e Apacci fala divertida.

O café tem que ser sem açúcar para curar bebedeiras homéricas como a sua. - pisca com cumplicidade.

\- Eu… não estou reclamando. - pela primeira vez desde que despertou, ele se manifesta.

\- Que bom! - Sung-Sun sorri ternamente - Kensei e Rose não puderam faltar aos seus expedientes, por isso, pediram para que cuidássemos de ti. Mas, pelo horário, já já estarão de volta.

\- E pode ficar sossegado, pois eles inventaram uma desculpa qualquer para a sua ausência. - a morena se senta na beirada da enorme cama, do lado oposto ao de sua amiga.

\- Porque eles não me levaram para a 4ª Divisão? - indagou curioso.

\- Não fizeram isso porque não queriam te expor, pois sabem o quanto você é orgulhoso da sua postura e honradez, e parar numa enfermaria para cuidar de um porre não ficaria bem para a sua reputação. - Apacci responde diretamente, e ele abaixa a cabeça.

\- Obrigado pela consideração...

Seus orbes azuis marejam pois estava se sentindo péssimo por ter chegado ao ponto de precisar de ajuda alheia. Nunca havia feito nada parecido na vida, e agradecia, do fundo de seu ser, por seus colegas o terem poupado de um vexame público, que teria sido ao submeter-se aos cuidados do 4º Esquadrão, onde dificilmente poderia conter os burburinhos e maledicências sobre si.

Cabisbaixo, percebe que está vestindo uma espécie de robe, e que pelo jeito, deveria ser de Otoribashi. Um pouco apreensivo, ele questiona às moças.

\- Essa roupa humana… é do Rose?

\- Sim. Seu shihakushou estava imundo e todo suado. Sendo assim, o retiramos e lhe demos um banho. Aqui tem um chuveiro incrível, e os meninos mandaram te deixar bastante tempo debaixo dele, até que parasse de resmungar besteiras ou desmaiasse de vez. - a morena relata tranquila.

\- Me viram nu? - seu rosto fica vermelho, extremamente constrangido, e logo abaixa o seu olhar.

\- Não se sinta mal… - a Arrancar de olhos lilases levanta devagar o queixo dele com a pontinha de seus finos dedos, o obrigando à mirá-la - Imagino que esteja encabulado, mas, o que fizemos foi somente para te ajudar, para cuidar de ti. Se estivesse no Quartel da Capitã Unohana eles fariam o mesmo, não é?

\- Sim… provavelmente. - ele responde ainda hesitante em encará-la - Eu… não me reconheço mais… não sou nem sombra do homem que fui um dia. - diz em tom de desabafo - Sei que jamais fui uma pessoa munida de tolerância excessiva, porém, não era tão crítico e impassível quanto agora…

\- Se refere à Nelliel e seu Tenente? - Apacci questiona incisiva, e ele acena em positivo - Sabe, poderia fazer um enorme discurso para defendê-la e ao seu romance com o tal Renji, pois ela é uma de nós. Mas, aprendi que ninguém é obrigado à nada nessa vida, e se seres como nós não te agradam, não tem porque fingir aceitação e passar por cima de suas convicções. Seu Tenente fez uma escolha, preferindo ficar com Nell, então, o assunto se encerrou aí. Não acho certo que te pressionem por algo que não estava em suas mãos decidir. - é sincera em suas colocações.

\- Mas… - ele suspira pesaroso - Creio que poderia ter sido mais compreensivo, menos arrogante… Abarai é um bom sujeito, um ótimo Oficial e merecia mais consideração de minha parte.

\- Pode ser, mas, não tem como voltar atrás no que fez ou deixou de fazer. Se não quer cometer novos erros, siga em frente e procure melhorar. Se acha que Arrancars merecem ter uma oportunidade de também serem felizes como qualquer um de vocês, repense seus conceitos. Porém, se lamentar e encher a cara não vai solucionar seus problemas.

Byakuya não consegue desviar seu olhar dos bicolores olhos de Apacci, pois o que ela dizia era cristalino como água, e ficou se perguntando em como nunca parou para refletir nem tais coisas antes.

Sente sua mão ser acariciada pelas macias mãos da Arrancar de longos cabelos, e volta seus olhos para ela. A jovem lhe sorri complacida, e lhe faz uma inusitada pergunta.

\- É verdade que Nell está grávida?

Ele pisca bastante, pois não entendeu o motivo dessa questão.

\- Sim. Foi o que a própria Nelliel me disse.

Ambas se olham e lágrimas escorrem de seus orbes, e ele, fica sem entender o que houve.

\- Porque choram? - não evitou indagar às moças.

\- É porque... sempre acreditamos sermos estéreis pelo fato de não passarmos de Hollows evoluídos, e como sabe, só viramos Hollows por perdermos nossos corações e sentimentos, nos tornando vazios, ocos… nunca nenhum de nós, depois que viramos Arrancars, havíamos gerado uma vida, e o fato de Nell estar grávida, nos dá esperança de termos uma família também, pois, o que mais nos entristecia, era o fato de não podermos dar um filho para quem tanto amamos. - volta a secar o cantinho de seus lilases orbes.

Kuchiki sente um nó em sua garganta. Percebeu ali, que seu pensamento quanto aquelas criaturas foi errôneo durante muito tempo. Não eram seres vazios e nulos de emoções… eram, como a própria Sung-Sun disse à pouco, evoluções, transformações mais aperfeiçoadas, mais fiéis às formas das almas e dos humanos, possuindo desejos e ambições, como ele mesmo ou qualquer outro ali. Ambas eram como as muitas jovens que circulavam pela Soul Society, inclusive, as das casas nobres: românticas, sonhadoras, e que queriam uma família para chamar de sua.

Errou muito ao julgar tão severamente Abarai… foi extremamente cruel ao duvidar do amor que ele sentia por Nelliel... foi mesquinho ao condenar seus colegas Capitães por se apaixonarem por Arrancars, e agora, as duas estavam ali, cuidando dele, o fazendo sentir-se bem e confortável, sendo que não tinham obrigação nenhuma de fazê-lo.

Mais uma vez abaixa o seu olhar. Sentia vergonha. Não mais por ter ficado com seu corpo exposto diante delas, mas, por elas saberem o quanto ele era inflexível e egoísta… o quanto ele era frio e prepotente, ao ponto de magoar as duas pessoas que mais amava na vida, que eram Rukia e Orihime.

As jovens notam que Byakuya chorava, e se aproximam ainda mais dele. Sem ao menos se darem conta, estavam abraçando o moreno, que mesmo assustado com o ato inesperado delas, retribuiu o gesto, as estreitando para perto de seu corpo.

As mãos delicadas de ambas acarinhavam as mechas negras e sedosas do nobre, e este os sente como carinhos quase fraternais... maternais para ser mais preciso. É automaticamente remetido à sua infância, onde lembrou-se de como sua adorada mãe lhe acariciava os cabelos antes de dormir. Sentia-se seguro, protegido com os toques daquelas mãos, que eram as únicas que o tocavam com esse intuito, já que seu pai, seu avô, e o restante de seus parentes mantinham posturas mais neutras e distantes.

Sentia falta disso: de ter alguém que lhe compreendesse, que lhe confortasse em suas angústias, que lhe entendesse em seus receios, seus medos… 

Sentiu-se reconfortado com o gesto desinteressado das moças as quais, uma vez, tanto menosprezou… sentiu-se acolhido, refugiado nos braços daquelas mulheres que não foram rancorosas ou mesquinhas ao lhe externarem suas solidariedades… ao darem seus sinceros afetos à quem foi tão ferrenhamente contra suas presenças naquele lugar….

Sai de sua divagação quando escuta voz sutil de Sung-Sun murmurar em seu ouvido.

\- Não se sinta mal… chore o quanto quiser, deixe tudo que te aflige sair de seu coração…

\- Estamos aqui para te ajudar. Pode contar conosco. - Apacci se afasta e lhe dá um beijo na testa, e ele, pela primeira vez em décadas, abre um meio sorriso.

Ambas seguram as mãos do nobre, com isso, transmitindo o quanto estavam contentes por ele estar se abrindo, por ele estar se libertando dos muitos sentimentos nocivos que o oprimiam por anos à fio.

Em meio aquele momento tão emotivo, um forte pigarrear chama a atenção dos três, e ao olharem para a direção do barulho, veem Kensei e Rose os olhando com expressões não muito contentes.

\- Se aproveitando de nossa ausência para jogar charme barato em cima das nossa garotas? - o platinado balança a cabeça em negativo, enquanto Rose estala a língua em claro sinal de reprovação - Que feio Kuchiki...

O moreno arregala os orbes azuis e pisca aturdido, ficando branco como um papel ao escutar o que Kensei lhe disse. As meninas abafam discretas risadinhas, e se levantam para abraçarem seus amados, que brindam respectivamente à cada uma com um apaixonado selinho, e Rose fala divertido.

\- Estamos brincando! - pisca travesso - Fico feliz que esteja melhor!

\- Cara, você tava um caco! - Muguruma dá uma sonora gargalhada - Que te deu pra tomar um porre desses?

\- Eu… - fica ruborizado, e percebendo o embaraço do nobre, Rose fala às meninas.

\- Apacci, Sung-Sun, creio que agora ele queira nos falar em particular. Agradeço muito a boa vontade das duas. - beija a morena nos lábios e acaricia sua aveludada face - Podem descansar. Cuidaremos dele.

\- Sim, querido. Tchau Capitão Kuchiki. Fique bem! - ela anda em direção à saída.

\- Voltaremos para o Hueco Mundo, mas, amanhã cedo estaremos de volta. - a esverdeada fica na ponta dos pés, e beija demoradamente os lábios do Vizard platinado - Tchau meu amor… até mais Capitão Kuchiki! - se junta á sua amiga e desaparecem ao fecharem a porta do quarto.

\- Tchau…

Byakuya se despede em voz baixa, e logo depois olha para seus dois colegas, que sentaram-se cada um de um lado da ampla king-size, e Kensei fala diretamente, como sempre.

\- Já que estamos à sós, pode nos dizer o que houve para se embebedar dessa maneira?

O nobre suspira derrotado, pois, não adiantaria fugir ou se esquivar da pergunta feita pelo Vizard. Bem ou mal eles o ajudaram, e na verdade, também precisava desabafar, desafogar o que lhe oprimia o peito e o coração.

\- Bem, preparem seus ouvidos, pois será uma longa conversa...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Prensada numa fria parede, o pequeno corpo era invadido com afinco, de maneira impetuosa, enquanto gemidos tímidos escapavam dos lábios juvenis da loira, que ainda custava a acreditar que tal ato, de verdade acontecia consigo. O alto rapaz de madeixas douradas a mirava com devoção, beijando-lhe sofregamente a boca rósea, apalpando seus pequeninos seios, sentindo todo o ardor da pele de sua adorada, ao mesmo tempo em que a estocava furiosamente.

Tinha um tesão absurdo por ela, apesar da mesma achar o contrário. Ela tinha vergonha de seu corpo franzino, mas, para ele, Hiyori era a garota mais quente que já havia levado para a sua cama, e sua adoração por ela só fez aumentar depois de ter provado de seu delicioso interior.

Para a Vizard tudo era novo, tudo era uma descoberta… por toda a vida se escondeu, se sabotou com medo de parecer ridícula, e sumamente infantil aos olhos de qualquer garoto. Porém, com Tesla não era assim. Ele era galante, elegante, refinado, qualidades que não a deixaram ou permitiram hesitar no momento de se entregar, de se doar ao prazer que ele lhe proporcionava agora. Senti-lo dentro de si era maravilhoso… sentir seu membro tocando os lugares mais profundos de seu corpo era insano… sentir a língua inquieta dele a estimulando na busca de mais satisfação era incrível… jamais imaginou que sexo fosse tão bom, tão perfeito. Porém, o que havia de mais perfeito nisso tudo, era estar com ele… Tesla Lindocruz… o homem que a libertou das amarras de seu próprios demônios, e lhe mostrava a beleza de uma relação, a magnitude dos corpos entrelaçados como se um só fosse… gostava dele, adorava ele, achava, do fundo de seu coração, que já o amava…

Sente seu fino lábio inferior ser seguro pelos dentes do loiro, que dava um sorriso reluzente para ela, que retribui o gesto, pois tudo o que ele fazia era extremamente sexy. Com ardor, volta a beijá-la, e sua virilidade em riste continua em sua jornada pela aconchegante cavidade molhada, friccionando seu ponto g de modo contínuo, ininterrupto, e a Vizard, já sem forças e sem poder resistir à tanto prazer acumulado dentro de si, gozou avassaladoramente, gritando ensandecida em seguida.

Depois disso, uma angustiante escuridão se deu, e a esmirrada garota abriu seu amarelos orbes em pânico, sentando-se rapidamente, e constatando que estava sozinha, banhada em suor e ofegante ao extremo. Olhou ao redor e nada viu de anormal: estava em seu quarto, sentada em sua cama, vestindo uma regata branca e uma calcinha simples da mesma cor.

Além de se sentir exausta, como se tivesse lutado com mil Hollows ao mesmo tempo, ela notou que seu baixo ventre se contraía demasiadamente, involuntariamente. Passou as mãos pelo rosto cheio de sardas, e retirou um pouco do suor que já lhe atrapalhava a visão. Temerosa, ela desce sua mão até sua parte mais íntima, mas, logo para, pois tinha muita vergonha do que estava pensando em fazer. Suspirou profundamente e decidiu seguir com seu plano, pois precisava saber por que estava contraindo daquele jeito, e porque se sentia molhada em sua vagina. Timidamente seus dedos chegaram ao local em questão, onde ficaram envoltos em um líquido viscoso e aquecido. Curiosa, ela retira-os de lá, e confere com seus próprios olhos o produto de seu sonho com Tesla. Apavorada e confusa, a loira grita aturdida.

\- Mashiro!!! Lisa!!!

Em questão de segundos ambas as mulheres estavam no quarto da mais nova, que ainda arfava nervosa e chorava sem sentir.

\- Que houve Hiyori? - em pé, Lisa pergunta preocupada, pois nunca tinha visto a loira nesse estado.

\- Desembucha pestinha! - sentada ao lado de Sarugaki, a esverdeada indaga impaciente - O que aconteceu pra estar desse jeito?

\- Eu… - hesita em dizer - Eu… tive um sonho… com o Tesla…

\- Hummmm… - Kuna põe a mão no queixo pensativa - Pelo desespero com que acordou, aposto que foi um sonho bem molhado. - ri travessa.

\- Mashiro! - a morena a repreende, mas sua impressão também foi a mesma que a de sua amiga - Escuta Hiyori, se não quiser nos contar seu sonho, não faz mal, mas, tenho que concordar com essa louca, pois acredito que pela sua reação, teve um sonho erótico com o seu namoradinho, não foi? - a garota somente confirma com um manear de cabeça, e fita o chão constrangida - Ah minha querida… - a abraça com afeto - Só está desse jeito porque é algo novo pra ti, pois não tinha vivido a experiência de um namoro antes. É normal ter esse tipo de sonho, e isso é bom, pois na hora em que estiver preparada para vivê-lo pra valer, não estará tão assustada como se encontra agora. - explica compreensiva.

\- Lisa tem razão! O dia que quiser meter de verdade, vai só aproveitar do que o gatinho tem pra oferecer, sem ficar se preocupando se vai ser bom ou não, pois pela maneira que está suada, a trepa do sonho foi maravilhosa! - a de cabelos verdes volta a rir maliciosa, e Yadomaru balança a cabeça em negativa, porém, com um sorriso nos lábios.

\- Você só pensa em putaria… - volta a mirar a pequena loira - Quer que a gente fique contigo?

\- Não… - se levanta devagar, e anda em direção ao banheiro - Não precisa. Eu… vou tomar um banho, e depois tentar dormir. - abre a porta e entra no local - Desculpe por ter acordado as duas. - fecha a porta atrás de si, deixando Kuna e Yadomaru um pouco intrigadas com sua atitude.

\- O que deu nela? - a morena questiona sem entender.

\- Hiyori é orgulhosa, e deve ter caído em si que falou demais ao nos contar algo tão íntimo. Mas, ela logo esquece! - pisca com picardia - Daqui pra frente ela vai ter mais sonhos como esse, o namoro vai ficar à cada dia mais quente, e voilá! Vão transar feito coelhos no meio da grama! - não evita dar um gargalhada, porém, logo seu sorriso murcha, e seu olhar para a outra fica mais sério - Lisa, preciso falar contigo.

\- Porra Mashiro… não podemos deixar isso pra amanhã? Tô com muito sono ainda e…

\- Não com sono o suficiente para me dizer o que estava fazendo dentro de um Mitsubishi Eclipse aos beijos com o Aizen. - é incisiva em despejar o que sabia, e Yadomaru arregala bastante os olhos - Ainda quer fugir dessa conversa?

\- Não… - suspira derrotada - Vamos para o meu quarto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Já no aposento da Capitã Interina, Kuna senta na cama da anfitriã e questiona sem rodeios.

\- Desde quando está com ele?

\- Bem… se for contar também os dias que sonhei com Aizen antes de “ficarmos” literalmente, tem pouco mais de um mês. - ela confessa entristecida, pois estava envergonhada por ter sido descoberta.

\- E bastou um mísero mês para que esquecesse tudo o que aquele desgraçado nos fez, e te fez? - mais uma vez foi dura ao inquiri-la.

\- Não… não foi bem assim, Mashiro! - sua voz sai alterada - Eu relutei muito, tentei evitá-lo, tentei não me deixar enredar, mas…

\- O canalha te seduziu, e tu, como uma boa vadia, caiu de boca no pau enorme dele, não foi? - o deboche é nítido em sua fala.

\- Não!!! - grita exasperada - Eu me apaixonei por ele!! Consegue me entender? - inspira bastante ar, enquanto a esverdeada não muda sua expressão incógnita - Um sentimento como esse é pior do que se eu simplesmente tivesse só transado com o Sousuke! - se recosta na janela, onde sente o vento lhe tocar a face - Não faz ideia do quanto eu sofri e ainda sofro por isso… eu… passei a enxergar um lado dele que não conhecia, e creio que nem ele mesmo sabia que o tinha… é complicado explicar, mas… ele me faz sentir protegida, reconfortada, amada…

\- E se for só mais uma de suas mentiras Lisa? Sabe bem que esse homem não presta, que ele de bonzinho só tem mesmo aquela carinha linda. Vai mesmo confiar em alguém assim? Enganar a nós, que sempre fomos sua família, por causa dele?

\- Eu não sei Mashiro… não sei direito o que pensar, mas, já decidi que vou ficar com ele... - Kuna não esconde sua surpresa ao abrir desmesuradamente seus verdes orbes - E não, não estou enganado vocês, pois pretendia contar à todos o que está acontecendo, somente estou esperando o melhor momento pra isso. Inclusive, o Hachi já sabe de tudo.

Para a esverdeada, saber de tal fato não foi uma novidade, pois Hachigen sempre foi o mais esperto e perceptivo membro daquele unido grupo.

\- E o que Hachi disse?

\- Que não me pressionaria, e respeitaria minha decisão. - a encara seriamente.

\- Típico dele. - a ex-Tenente dá um meio sorriso - Se eu te disser que tu é uma burra, sem noção, que vai arrumar um puta encrenca por causa de piroca, vai adiantar alguma coisa?

\- Não… não vai… - sorri da pergunta esdrúxula de sua amiga.

\- Então, só me resta torcer para que seja feliz… - abraça a morena e afaga seus compridos cabelos negros - Mas, que fique claro que só desejo a sua felicidade, e não a daquele imbecil, ok?

\- Eu sei Mashiro… jamais pediria que o perdoasse ou o compreendesse… - retribui o carinho da esverdeada - Nem eu mesma consigo fazer isso ainda…

\- Eu te entendo…- suspira frustrada - Sentimentos podem ser muito complicados, e desvendar suas nuances e variantes é realmente um mistério, um enigma. Imagino que Sousuke se utilizou desses pormenores pra te enredar, e sei que tentar se livrar de algo que já está tão infiltrado e arraigado em seu ser é praticamente impossível… por isso, a única coisa que posso te desejar daqui pra frente é sorte, pois, enfrentar o restante de nós, e também ao Kyoraku será o seu maior desafio. Espero que pelo menos, Aizen tenha a decência de te apoiar quando essa hora chegar. - beija o topo da cabeça dela e caminha em direção à saída - Boa noite Lisa...

Ao ver que sua amiga se foi, Yadomaru chora em silêncio. A dor e o remorso a consumiam por dentro, e almejava, do fundo de seu ser, que tivesse forças o suficiente pra enfrentar tudo o que estava por vir.

 

Continua…


	25. Entre ardis e sutilezas

Nos porões da 12ª Divisão, Nanao acabava de ali chegar, e sua expressão não escondia o contentamento de estar novamente naquele lugar. Há quase quinze dias sua rotina era a mesma, e ao longo destes, passou achar sua tarefa bastante agradável, muito ao contrário de sua primeira impressão, quando recebeu tal incumbência de Kyoraku. E essa alegria da Tenente tinha nome e sobrenome: Ulquiorra Schiffer. Sim, o Espada 4 era uma verdadeira incógnita, um enigma, e em suas conversas diárias, devagarzinho conseguia vencer essa barreira quase que intransponível que ele tinha ao redor de si, e desvendava pouco à pouco os mistérios desse homem tão indiferente e descrente.

Seu gosto por leitura, seu respeito à hierarquia, seus silêncios que diziam mais do que frases com um monte de palavras vazias, seu olhar melancólico… tudo isso intrigava à Ise, a instigava a querer ficar mais próxima dele… a amenizar sua solidão, e por consequência, a dela própria.

Saiu de sua divagação, e cumprimentou à Nemu, que acenou inexpressiva. Quando esta abriu a porta do quarto, saudou polidamente à ambos os homens, e falou ao Arrancar de orbes verdes.

\- Empolgado para conhecer o espaço novo que foi construído para vocês?

\- Não sei precisar se empolgado é a verdadeira emoção que sinto agora. - foi franco em sua resposta.

\- Então, me diga o que sente? - indaga curiosa.

\- A única coisa que tenho certeza, é de que preciso sair deste lugar, nem que seja por pouco tempo, pois sinto uma espécie de… agonia? - a mira com uma certa dúvida em seu olhar - Ignoro se essa é a palavra correta a se usar para descrever o que sinto ao estar trancafiado aqui por tanto tempo.

Ela lhe sorri compreensiva e fala de igual maneira.

\- Sim, agonia é a palavra exata para descrever o que sente. - sem perceber, toca as mãos dele, que reage involuntariamente, roçando um de seus dedos na pele do dorso da mão da morena, que alarga seu sorriso ante essa pequena, mas significativa conquista.

Szayel, que estava quieto até então, nota aquela estranha cumplicidade entre os dois, e com um ar debochado, se aproxima do casal.

\- Hummmmmmm… creio que meu caro colega não é tão desprovido de sentimentos como apregoa por aí, já que adora ficar de conversinhas melosas com a nossa ilustre avaliadora, além de trocar carícias com ela.

Nanao logo desfaz o contato e fica extremamente envergonhada, pois, estava mesmo faltando com o seu dever, e levando este para um lado mais pessoal e íntimo, o que era uma atitude errada de qualquer forma. Ulquiorra se levanta, encarando seu igual de frente, e com a voz grave, diz seriamente ao outro.

\- Não me importo com o que pense ao meu respeito, pois para mim, tu nunca passou de um monte de lixo. Porém, te digo que se voltar a insinuar e dizer frases soltas com esse cunho escuso, arrancarei sua cabeça com minhas próprias mãos, pois acredite, nem esse gigai restritivo me impedirá de fazê-lo.

Szayel grunhe entredentes e ambos continuam se encarando, até que uma voz esganiçada faz com que os dois olhem para trás, e esquecendo-se momentaneamente de suas animosidades.

\- Ora, ora… os dois estão brigando por causa da insossa da Nanao? - Kurotsuchi ri com sarcasmo - Jamais imaginei ver algo parecido com isso algum dia. Mas… existe gosto pra tudo, não é mesmo? - pisca para Ise, que fica ainda mais ruborizada com o comentário maldoso do Capitão - Bem, pensei que depois de todos esses dias, a sua “avaliação” sobre os meus espécimes tinha terminado. - esplana entediado.

Ainda encabulada, ela responde cortante.

\- Meu dever aqui não é somente “avaliar”, porque senão, bastaria ler seus relatórios sem precisar pôr meus pés nesse recinto. O que me traz à este lugar é algo mais profundo, pois tenho que me assegurar de que estão recebendo tratamento adequado, que suas condições psicológicas são satisfatórias, e de que não está cometendo abusos, porque todos sabem o quanto o senhor costuma ser “excêntrico” com suas cobaias. - debocha fazendo aspas com os dedos, e o sorriso de Mayuri morre no mesmo instante - Bem, e hoje vamos inaugurar o espaço para o lazer deles, que é outro motivo para minha presença na sua Divisão, pois, como o Comandante deixou bem claro, os senhores Aporro e Schiffer não prisioneiros. Estão tão somente em processo de monitoramento. Fui clara?

\- Claríssima… - o homem de rosto pintado põe a mão no queixo, fingindo estar pensativo - Sabe… pra você é fácil chegar no meu Esquadrão e ditar um monte de regras quando se tem as costas quentes… sendo a segunda no comando Geral do Gotei 13, e sob a tutela de seu querido titio, pode-se dar ao luxo de querer passar por cima das vontades de qualquer um, inclusive, de um Capitão como eu. - um sorriso diabólico se desenha em seus lábios.

\- Nanao perde a cor e sente suas pernas fraquejarem. Agradeceu por ainda estar sentada, pois se estivesse de pé, certamente iria ao chão, porque nunca passou por sua cabeça que esse maluco soubesse de seu segredo.

Ulquiorra e Szayel ficam surpresos com o que Kurotsuchi disse, e olham para a morena, que evita fitá-los nos olhos. Nemu, que ainda não tinha entendido nada do que seu “pai” acabou de falar, indagou confusa.

\- Tio? O Comandante Kyoraku é seu tio, Nanao?

\- Sim, minha querida Nemuri… ele é tio dela sim. E o fato dele esconder essa informação, é por conta de um boato que há séculos corre pela Soul Society, de que a família Ise é amaldiçoada, e que os infelizes que se casam com as mulheres pertencentes à ela morrem cedo como moscas, não é Tenente? Não foi o que aconteceu com o seu papaizinho, que era irmão do idiota do Shunsui?

Seus dentes amarelos reluzem toda a malícia daquele comentário, que faz a pobre Ise derramar uma solitária lágrima, Sem se importar com a dor alheia, e sob os olhares incrédulos dos demais presentes, ela continua a falar.

\- Mas, não foi pra revirar o passado do meu “querido” Kyoraku e família que vim até aqui. - olha para sua Tenente e fala rispidamente - Nemu, providencie novas amostras de sangue desses sujeitos, e… - tira dois pequenos recipientes de seu haori e os entrega para ela - Preciso fazer uma contagem de sêmen, portanto, dê seu jeito com esses dois e me entregue esse material até amanhã, nesse mesmo horário.

Se vira com o intuito de ir embora, mas é interrompido por Aporro, que indignado por ter que se submeter a um exame tão íntimo, questiona possesso.

\- Porque quer essas amostras? Já não nos invadiu e revirou o suficiente? Quer nos humilhar ainda mais?

\- Não preciso me rebaixar em humilhá-los, pois estar aqui, trancafiados como animais, já é prova mais do que suficiente de nossa superioridade ante à vocês, Espadas. Não deveria dar satisfações do faço ou deixo de fazer, mas, surgiu um fato novo, e tenho que averiguar se são capazes de gerar vida ou não.

Szayel ri escancaradamente e Ulquiorra permanece com sua postura indiferente, ambos sob os olhares curiosos das duas Tenentes, que estavam apreensivas com o rumo dessa conversa.

\- Isso é uma piada? Tu é mesmo um doido varrido, Kurotsuchi! Desde quando Hollows podem se reproduzir? Se somos evoluções dos mesmos, é óbvio que somos estéreis, secos como um deserto!

\- Ah… é mesmo? - chega mais perto do rosado e fala pausadamente - Então, como me explica o fato de Nelliel estar grávida? - ri de canto, enquanto o Espada 8 abre a boca num perfeito O - Viu meu caro… nem tudo o que acredita como certo na realidade o é. - anda apressado até a saída e grita à sua Tenente - Quero tudo o que pedi amanhã à tarde, e sem atrasos! - some das vistas de todos, que ainda estavam perplexos com tantas informações despejadas ao mesmo por Mayuri.

Nanao resolve reagir, e pede gentilmente à Nemu.

\- Vamos tirar logo essas amostras de sangue, e depois os levaremos até o novo espaço. Talvez estando relaxados, eles possam fazer mais tarde o outro exame pedido por seu Capitão. - não evita ficar novamente vermelha ao imaginar de que jeito os dois colheriam tal material - Vem, eu te ajudo.

Nemu acena em positivo, e ambas vão ao laboratório pegar os insumos necessários para o exame de sangue.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nos terrenos da 13ª Divisão, Ukitake meditava tranquilo, sentado numa varanda que dava para o seu aposento, olhando para o lago de carpas que tinha de frente à este, sentindo uma suave brisa tocar seu rosto e bagunçar de leve seus longos cabelos brancos. Seu shihakushou estava bastante aberto na parte do peitoral, pois se sentia sufocado depois da pesada crise de tosse que teve pela manhã. Precisava espairecer, necessitava de ar e de sossego. Porém, como Capitão, tal palavra era quase impossível de se realizar na prática, prova dessa máxima era que Kyone estava ali, diante dele, com uma cara amedrontada, de quem acabava de ter visto um fantasma, ou quase isso.

\- Capitão! Capitão! - grita em desespero - Tem alguém querendo ver o Comandante Kyoraku! Por favor, me ajude, porque sozinha eu não posso com ela!

O platinado fica confuso com as exclamações de sua Tenente, e balançando a cabeça um tanto aturdido, ele a questiona com mais firmeza.

\- Do que está falando? Kyoraku nem está no Quartel dele. Sabe bem que ele foi ao encontro anual dos grandes clãs nobres, mediar a pauta dos debates. Então, seja quem for que queira falar com Shunsui, dispense. - foi categórico.

\- Mas… Capitão Ukitake… - a pobre garota engole em seco - Ela não vai aceitar um não como resposta, e sinceramente, não estou a fim de morrer tão cedo. - a loira fica ainda mais pálida, e Jushiro, que sempre é a calma em forma de gente, começa a se irritar.

\- Não estou entendendo nada Kyone! Quem é essa pessoa a quem tanto teme à ponto de duvidar de suas capacidades ante um combate direto?

\- Sou eu. 

A voz feminina ecoa por aquela verdejante paisagem, e o Capitão volta seu olhar para a direção de onde esta veio, tendo a esplendorosa visão da belíssima mulher de pele bronzeada, pernas compridas e torneadas, mal tampadas por uma micro saia pregueada. Seu ventre plano está à mostra, assim como seus fartos seios saltavam às vistas, estando apenas cobertos por esdrúxulos pedaços de pano. Seus cabelos loiros, curtos e repicados eram levados ao sabor do vento, e seus orbes verde jade lhe miravam meticulosamente, reparando no definido peitoral do macho à sua frente, onde não pôde evitar desnudá-lo em seus pensamentos. Porém, logo seu rosto mudou, e este, expressava seu descontentamento em não ser devidamente recebida pelos manda-chuvas do Gotei 13.

\- Vim tratar de um assunto, que para vocês pode não ser urgente, mas para mim, sim. Há dias enviei Mila Rose pedindo uma audiência com seu Comandante, Shunsui Kyoraku, e não obtive resposta. Considerei tal fato como um desrespeito à minha pessoa como autoridade que rege o Hueco Mundo, e decidi vir pessoalmente, a fim de esclarecer porque fui desconsiderada desta maneira, e por qual motivo estão mantendo dois de meus iguais em cativeiro sem o meu conhecimento e anuência?

Ukitake se levanta, sentindo-se perdido em meio ao discurso da charmosa mulher, e percebendo o quanto a razão de sua visita era confidencial, tratou de dispensar sua jovem Tenente.

\- Kyone, por favor, nos deixe à sós.

Mesmo relutante, a mais nova acena em positivo e se evade discretamente dali.

Juushiro mira a Espada 3 nos olhos, e fala pausadamente.

\- Sei que está pensando o pior de nós, mas, Shunsui anda com alguns problemas pessoais urgentes, por isso deve ter esquecido de lhe enviar um convite formal para recebê-la. - mentiu, pois o que fez seu amigo esquecer seus compromissos foi o fato de estar correndo atrás de Mila Rose, subordinada da mulher que agora lhe falava. E pra piorar, a Arrancar desprezava seu preguiçoso e bonachão amigo, e não queria vê-lo nem pintado de ouro na sua frente - Bem, se não se importa, posso lhe ajudar com essa questão.

\- Não, não me importo, desde que não me tome por idiota, e queira me enrolar com discursos vagos ou meias verdades. - é direta como sempre.

\- Sim, é justo. - ele tosse um pouco, e perde momentaneamente o equilíbrio, sendo apoiado pela loira, que lhe mira com olhos mais gentis.

\- Creio que deva tratar desse seu resfriado, antes que vire coisa pior. - diz amavelmente, pois não sabia da doença do rapaz..

\- Obrigado por sua preocupação, mas, quem me dera se isso fosse somente um mero resfriado… - responde pesaroso, e ela percebe essa nuance na face masculina, porém, prefere não dizer mais nada - Quanto aos Espadas, lhe garanto que estão em ótimas condições, e para provar o que digo, vou providenciar uma visita sua à eles ainda esta semana.

\- Não duvido de sua palavra, pois sinto que é um homem respeitável e honesto. Porém, sei que o Capitão responsável pelo Departamento de Pesquisas é um conhecido lunático, que já fez a sandice de jogar companheiros nossos no Mundo Humano somente de posses de gigais, e sem quaisquer conhecimentos básicos sobre aquele lugar. - ela novamente se irrita.

\- Mas, pelo que saiba, não se opôs à tal atitude, e nem fez esforço para trazer aqueles três Arrancars de volta ao Hueco Mundo, estou certo? E quanto a estarem desamparados, isso já foi corrigido, pois Shunsui providenciou o que necessitam para se manterem se dificuldades nessa nova jornada. - foi contundente em suas palavras.

\- Realmente… fora Tesla, que sempre foi um bom garoto, não fiz mesmo questão de ter Nnoitra e nem Cirucci em meus domínios, porque sei o quanto eles são indisciplinados e com sérias tendências anarquistas. Pena o Lindocruz ser tão leal e ter preferido seguir com Gilga, do que ficar conosco. Mas, foi uma decisão pessoal, e nada pude fazer à respeito. - torna a olhar Ukitake profundamente - Ulquiorra e Szayel são um caso à parte. Tenho ciência de que ambos possuem poderes que aos quais a maioria de nós não tinha sequer ideia, e que estão nesse “monitoramento” por conta disso. Quero deixar bem claro de que, não pretendo intervir, pois para mim ambos são totalmente indiferentes por motivos que não vem ao caso agora, mas, se estiverem sofrendo qualquer tipo de maus tratos, nosso termo de paz estará desfeito, e invadiremos a Sereitei para resgatá-los, e acredite, não vão querer nos enfrentar uma outra vez. - fala ameaçadoramente, mas o galante homem não se deixa intimidar, respondendo à ela com o mesmo tom.

\- Saiba que jamais faltaremos com a palavra dada, e que se estou te garantido que ambos estão bem, e que irá ter acesso à eles, me ofende muito que duvide do que digo. - a mira detenidamente, e ela sorri divertida.

\- Gostei da firmeza com que me respondeu. - gira em seus calcanhares, no intuito de ir embora - Quando tiver uma data, retornarei para que me acompanhe na visita aos meus companheiros.

\- Mandarei minha Tenente fazer isso pessoalmente. Até breve, Tier Halibel. - se despede, mas, repentinamente volta a tossir, e ela vê manchas de sangue salpicadas no dorso da grande mão do platinado.

\- Capitão Ukitake! - a Espada se aproxima e o ajuda a se erguer - Quer que te ajude em algo? Isso não parece ser um resfriado como pensei à pouco. - sua voz demonstra preocupação, e ele sorri ante ao gesto desprendido dela.

\- Sim, realmente não é um resfriado… agradeço seu empenho em me ajudar. Sinal de que não vai ter coragem de me matar se por um acaso entrarmos em guerra. - ele pisca brincalhão, e ela sorri complacida.

\- Creio que está certo…- não evita sentir ternura por aquele homem tão amável e bondoso - Venha, vamos nos sentar e pode me contar sobre esse mal que te acomete.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Acabados os procedimentos de coleta de sangue, Nanao olha para os rapazes, e diz animada.

\- Bem, acho que agora podemos conhecer o espaço de lazer de vocês. Espero que gostem de estar em contato com a natureza, sentir um pouco de ar fresco, pois devo imaginar que todo esse tempo enclausurados aqui neste porão deve ter sido bem estressante.

\- Sim. Acredito que este é o termo exato para definir nossa estadia aqui. - o moreno pensou em voz alta - Podemos ir, Tenente Ise?

\- Claro! - ela sorri com simpatia - Vem conosco, Szayel?

\- Agora não… - deitado na cama, sua voz soa arrastada - Acho que não me sinto bem. Vou descansar um pouco e logo seguirei com a Tenente Kurotsuchi.

Nanao achou muito suspeito esse súbito mal estar, pois, em todo esse tempo que os visitava, jamais o tinha visto se queixando por qualquer coisa parecida. Disfarçadamente foi até Nemu, e falou-lhe ao pé do ouvido.

\- Fique esperta. Não confio nenhum pouco nele sozinho aqui contigo.

\- Vá tranquila Nanao. O Arrancar não vai fazer nada demais. - fala com a mesma apatia habitual.

A morena olha de soslaio para o rapaz de cabelos rosas, e caminha com Ulquiorra em direção à um grande túnel anexo, que se localizava atrás dos quartos dos Espadas, e que os levaria a àrea restrita ao lazer dos prisioneiros.

Quando teve certeza de que estava sozinho com Nemu, Aporro andou sorrateiramente, ficando atrás da mulher de longas tranças, que ainda estava etiquetando e catalogando o sangue colhido para os exames. Sem pudor algum, encostou seu corpo nas costas da formosa Tenente, que ficou imóvel, sem saber como reagir à esse inusitado ato.

O homem aspirou o perfume frutado das mechas negras, e soltou bastante ar, que tocou displicentemente a pele da moça, que não consegui segurar um breve gemido que escapou de seus lábios, para a alegria do Espada, que passou a sussurrar colado ao rosto dela.

\- Esse seu gemido sexy me deixou duro feito pedra, e se colaborasse, poderia encher esse recipiente com o sêmen que seu “pai” precisa. - com as mãos na cintura dela, ele a pressiona contra si, onde ela pôde confirmar o quanto o Espada estava rígido.

A morena rapidamente se vira e acerta um potente tapa no rosto dele. Porém, este não foi um ato calculado como eram a maioria dos que fazia. Foi uma reação involuntária, pois se sentiu desrespeitada pela ousadia dos toques dele.

Mentiria se dissesse que não estava surpreso, porque, a verdade, é que não esperava que ela o agredisse. Mas, adorou saber que despertava algo nela, nem que fosse raiva, o que era um claro indício de que Nemu não era tão anormal como imaginava.

\- Uau! - sibila ardiloso - Esse seu tapa facilitou tudo… - pega o potinho e o leva para o banheiro de seu quarto - Espere por mim, não vou demorar pra trazer seu “material de análise”. - ri cinicamente enquanto fecha a porta atrás de si.

A Tenente não consegue assimilar direito o que se passou ali, ou o que o Szayel de verdade quis dizer, pois nenhum homem havia feito algo parecido consigo. Pelo contrário: todos queriam distância. A achavam um simples objeto desprovido de sentimentos, que servia somente para atender aos devaneios de seu Capitão. Mas, porque teve essa estranha sensação? Porque o alento dele fez sua pele queimar e seu baixo ventre contrair? Seria algo mecânico, que acontecia com todo homem e mulher que se encontravam tão próximos como eles estava ainda pouco? Ou seria algo mais? Não sabia responder nenhuma dessas questões, pois não foi ensinada para tal propósito. Somente obedecia ordens sem questionar, nada mais.

Não demorou nem dois minutos e o rosado saiu do cômodo com o recipiente cheio, o entregando nas mãos da curiosa jovem.

\- Taí o que seu “paizinho” tanto quer. - sorri com ironia - Se tivesse me ajudado nessa tarefa, teria sido muito mais divertido.

\- E o que tem de divertido em te ajudar a tirar sêmen de seu pênis? - ela questiona inocentemente, e ele fica vermelho como um pimentão, abismado por ela falar desse assunto como um robô pré-programado.

\- Mas… mas que merda! - grita furioso, enquanto ela guarda o potinho numa espécie de geladeira - Como faz uma pergunta dessa assim… tão…

\- Científica? - ela completa se dirigindo ao túnel, e ele vai atrás dela ainda raivoso.

\- Não, sua coisa! - revira os olhos derrotado. Não adiantaria explicar, pois ela não entenderia o teor da malícia com que falou - Aff… deixa pra lá… vamos logo pra essa bendita área de lazer…

 

Ao chegarem no espaço reservado para os Espadas, Nanao ficou visivelmente emocionada pois além de sua solicitação ter sido aceita por seu superior, tudo havia ficado ainda melhor do que previa inicialmente. O lugar tinha cerca de 1 quilômetro quadrado, e englobava uma pequena colina, áreas descampadas com grama verde e jardins floridos, um pouco de vegetação de bosque à oeste, e um belo lago de águas rasas logo de frente onde estavam.

Para o Espada 4, aquele cenário nada significava, porém, o ar refrescante que ali tinha, somado ao encantador e largo sorriso da morena ao seu lado, o fizeram esboçar um tímido sorriso de canto. Ver a alegria genuína da mulher que lhe tratava tão amigavelmente, o enchia de algo que não poderia e nem conseguiria nominar. Antes, ela era igual a todos os outros: indiferente e sem importância. Mas, com o passar dos dias, ao contemplar aquela linda face, e vez ou outra sentindo em sua pele os toques cheios de ternura e afeto dela, ele deixava esse inesperado sentimento ganhar terreno em seu descrente coração, sendo que a presença de Ise passou a ser fundamental para livra-se do tédio que era viver como um prisioneiro dentro da Sereitei.

Num gesto impulsivo, ela o puxa pela mão, e ambos andam até a beira do lago, onde a Shinigami senta na orla deste, tirando suas sandálias e mergulhando seu pés descalços na água morninha, e com um manear de cabeça, o convida a fazer o mesmo.

O Arrancar, mesmo hesitante, a imita, sentando-se ao lado dela, tirando seu calçado, e mergulhando seus alvíssimos pés nas calmas águas, mirando diretamente para ela, que admirava o horizonte. Não sabia o porquê, mas sentiu curiosidade quanto ao que o Capitão Kurotsuchi falou mais cedo.

\- Acredita mesmo nessa tal maldição que sua família carrega?

Seus orbes negros parecem perdidos no azul do céu, e o rapaz silenciosamente se conforma em ficar sem resposta. Porém, ela, sem desviar o olhar do infinito celeste, fala com a voz um tanto trêmula.

\- Eu… não sei… - é honesta em sua resposta - Queria não crer nisso, mas, eu mesma testemunhei toda a dor de minha mãe por ter acreditado que seria feliz com aquele a quem amava, porém, sem obter sucesso. - suspira profundamente - As pessoas na Soul Society costumam ser muito supersticiosas, e tais crendices dificultam muito qualquer aproximação masculina, entende? Por isso, acredito que tenho que me conformar com o meu destino, cumprindo com meus deveres, aos invés de encher minha mente com bobagens românticas e coisas do gênero…

\- Nunca daria crédito a tolices sem fundamento, como essas falácias sobre maldições ou karma. - afirma convicto - Só acredito no que meus olhos veem e que meus sentidos alcançam, por tal motivo, falo sinceramente que é uma mulher inteligente, agradável, prestativa entre muitos outros adjetivos, além de ser sumamente bonita, qualidades de sobra para fazer qualquer homem feliz, se eu acreditasse que a felicidade existe realmente.

Ela sorri enternecida, e sem ao menos perceber, estava abraçando o Espada, que ficou um pouco espantado, mas retribuiu timidamente o carinho da moça.

\- Não imagina o peso que tirou de meus ombros agora… - deu um doce beijo na bochecha dele, que pela primeira vez em sua existência, ficou ruborizado - Obrigada por compreender meu medos e minhas tristezas… é um bom amigo… - acaricia o rosto, que mesmo com o gigai, era extremamente pálido e deixava aparente suas marcas em forma de lágrimas - O melhor de todos… - seus lábios já iam de encontro aos dele, quando escutam Szayel tagarelando feito um louco logo atrás deles, fazendo Nanao recuar em seu intuito..

Muito perceptivo, o Espada 8 olha aquela cena e para de grunhir. Se mantêm num breve silêncio atrás de Nemu, e em seguida, dispara em seu tom sarcástico.

\- Que feio Schiffer… seduzindo a donzela amaldiçoada pra tirar proveito da situação? - ri de gargalhar - Não esperava isso de você...

O moreno se levanta pra fazer o outro engolir suas palavras, mas Nanao o impede, segurando-o com delicadeza nos braços.

\- Por favor, não faça nada… se brigarem , O Capitão Kurotsuchi terá um bom pretexto para interditar essa área.

Ele acena em positivo.

\- Só não o farei porque me pede, e sei o quanto queria que desfrutássemos desse lugar. - mira Aporro perigosamente - Não diga mais asneiras, se não quiser que quebre toda a sua cara quando voltarmos para as nossa celas.

\- Tá bem… - levanta as mãos em sinal de paz - Não digo mais nada! 

Ia provocar novamente o moreno, quando fica embasbacado ao ver Nemu tirando seu shihakusho, e vestida com um minúsculo biquíni amarelo estilo cortininha, corre para mergulhar nas águas do lago, para espanto também de Ise e Ulquiorra.

\- Nemu!!!! - Nanao grita furiosa - De onde tirou esse biquíni?

\- Foi Rangiku quem me deu. Disse que ficaria bem em mim e que deveria vir com ele, já que tem um lago com águas tão relaxantes para nadar.

Um tique se dá no olho direito de Ise, que passa a gritar com sua colega.

\- Argh!!!! Vou matar a Matsumoto! Sai daí Nemu! Vem vestir sua roupa!

Do lado do rapaz de cabelos rosas, Ulquiorra põe sua mão no queixo dele, fechando-lhe a boca, que ainda estava aberta.

\- Pra quem diz que a Tenente Kurotsuchi não passa de uma coisa, ficou bem animado ao vê-la seminua.

Aporro nada responde, pois preferiu apreciar a estonteante paisagem à sua frente.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

De noite, já em seu quarto, Ulquiorra fica distante, pensativo. Em sua mente vagarosamente se desenha a imagem de Nanao... tão singela, com sua meiguice e abnegação…

Ela era um pouco como ele: séria, comedida, muito respeitosa com seus superiores e ciente dos seu deveres. Era uma pessoa única, uma mulher singular…

Sentiu um calor agradável percorrer seu corpo, e imaginar como seria aquele beijo que a jovem estava prestes a lhe dar, o deixou curioso, estimulado… seu membro, que jamais havia reagido além do habitual para suas necessidades diárias, latejava e endurecia conforme seus devaneios com a morena se intensificavam.

Inquieto, ele olhou para o criado-mudo que havia ao lado de sua cama, e viu o recipiente em que teria que recolher seu sêmen. Até há pouco, não tinha ideia de como faria para obter seu fluído, porém, agora tinha o incentivo perfeito para tal…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Na suíte da mansão, Lisa estava apreensiva. Andava de um lado para o outro, e não desgrudava seus orbes turquesas de um pequeno frasco, onde continha um pouco de urina e uma fita fininha. Aguardava ansiosa para saber o resultado do teste de gravidez, pois estava com seu fluxo, que era rigorosamente regular, atrasado, além de sentir seus seios inchados e doloridos.

Olhou para a fita e não via nada além da cor branca que cobria toda ela, e com isso, começou a roer suas unhas de tanto nervosismo.

Em meio á tanta tensão, dá um pulo de susto ao escutar a voz de Sousuke atrás de si, lhe questionando com seriedade.

\- O que está acontecendo, Lisa?

 

Continua…


	26. Um dia feliz... será?

Lisa põe a mão no peito e retruca irritada.

\- Mas que merda, Sousuke! Isso é jeito de perguntar alguma coisa à alguém?

\- Não fiz nada demais. Só queria saber o que está acontecendo contigo, já que se encontra visivelmente nervosa, andando sem parar de um lado para o outro do quarto. - responde tranquilo, porém, com certa seriedade em sua voz.

\- É que eu… - suspira frustrada - Estou fazendo um teste de gravidez. - aponta para o recipiente com a fita - Mas essa droga deve estar estragada, pois não apareceu nenhuma tirinha ainda. - faz um muxoxo desanimada.

\- E quantas dessas tiras sinalizam um resultado positivo?

\- Duas tiras rosas.

O castanho se aproxima do frasquinho, pega a fita, e a mira com atenção.

\- Aqui só tem uma tira num tom de rosa bem claro. - outra vez soa sereno, e a Vizard, afoita, toma o objeto da mão dele.

\- Deixa eu ver! - ajeita seus óculos e sorri feito menina - Sim! Só tem uma tira! Deu negativo! - pula de alegria e ele continua em sua postura altiva.

\- Não ter um filho meu é motivo para toda essa alegria? - não esconde sua decepção com a atitude espontânea dela.

Ela o olha intrigada e logo responde sem paciência.

\- Vai fazer um drama porque não estou grávida? É sério isso?

\- Drama? - senta-se na cama e continua a argumentar - Vi sua aflição ao esperar o resultado desse tal teste, que nem sabe se é seguro ou não. Está feliz por este ter dado negativo, admita.

\- Claro que sim! Mas não porque não desejo um filho NOSSO. Vou frisar bem essa palavra, pois está esquecendo que uma criança não é gerada por uma só pessoa! - o encara furiosa - Estou radiante pelo simples fato de não trazer uma vida à este mundo agora, no meio de um problema que sequer resolvi, pois sabe bem que não tive coragem de contar a verdade para meus amigos ainda. - se afasta dele e vai para a varanda da suíte, onde se senta no chão, encostando-se na mureta de proteção, e tentando não perder a cabeça ao mandar Sousuke para o inferno, e acabar com aquilo tudo de vez.

Ele se aproxima dela à passos lentos, e ao ficar de frente à ela, se agacha e a mira fixamente, ato que faz com que a morena retribua o mesmo gesto, esperando o que ele iria lhe falar.

\- Sei que tem razão para não desejar um filho por hora, mas, já não acha que deveria ter resolvido essa sua questão com os Vizards?

\- Sim, deveria, mas não fiz! Não se atreva a me criticar! - mais uma vez se irrita - Não é ninguém pra ditar ordens sobre o que eu devo ou não fazer! Disse que iria respeitar meu tempo, que não me pressionaria, mas já está me cobrando como se o culpado por toda essa porra não fosse você!

\- Não te obriguei a ficar comigo, Yadomaru. - falou para logo em seguida receber um sonoro tapa no rosto, se desequilibrando, caindo sentado no chão.

\- Seu filho da puta! - o empurra e começa a socar-lhe o peitoral - Quem pensa que é pra falar assim? Tem noção do quanto estou arriscando por sua causa? - continua a agredi-lo, porém, ele nada faz - Os Vizards que tanto desdenha foram o meu tudo por mais de um maldito século, e foi você, desgraçado, que nos empurrou pra esse inferno de solidão e vergonha, onde fomos taxados como traidores, sendo que tu foi o único pérfido nesse história toda!

\- Mas agora eu sou o seu tudo! - ele a segura pelos punhos, enquanto se levanta, sentando-se novamente, ficando a milímetros do rosto dela - Assim como você é tudo pra mim…- sua voz ganha um tom mais aveludado, e sua boca quase cola na dela - Já disse que não posso mudar o passado, mas quero viver o presente e o futuro ao seu lado, e não irei abrir mão de ti… - beija os lábios dela, que resiste, e não corresponde à carícia, se afastando, e voltando a recostar-se na mureta.

\- Pensa que me beijando vai apagar o que me disse? Que jogou na minha cara o quanto eu fui fácil, carente e imbecil ao ponto de me entregar às seus caprichos? - vira o rosto, e derrama uma dolorida lágrima.

\- Desculpe pela maneira áspera com que me expressei. - passa seus dígitos pela face da mulher, que ainda chora sentida - Isso não voltará a se repetir. Prometo. - parece sincero em suas palavras.

Ela não podia olhá-lo, enfrentá-lo… se sentia mal por seus amigos, por Sousuke e por ela mesma… na verdade, estava protelando este momento fatídico o mais que podia, pois não aguentaria o desprezo de seus irmãos Vizards, e o fato de uma possível gravidez a deixou extremamente tensa e estressada, pois não queria ser mãe agora, aliás, nunca cogitou ou se imaginou tendo um filho antes, e toda essa perspectiva a amedrontou… a desestabilizou… sentiu muita raiva de Aizen, pois ele foi cruel ao dizer que não a obrigou a ficar com ele, sendo que o mesmo a seduziu, enredou, envolveu e cercou para que cedesse às suas vontades, ao seu querer… naquele momento, apenas queria ficar sozinha, sem ele ali, para lhe engalobar com meias verdades e conversa mansa… queria sumir… queria desaparecer…

\- Me deixa Sousuke… - evita mirá-lo - Quero ficar só…

\- Tudo bem. Vou fazer o que me pede. 

Ele levanta e vai para o quarto, onde entra no banheiro da suíte, retirando toda sua roupa, e depois, entra debaixo da ducha morninha, deixando a água corrente lavar seu corpo e também seu espírito. Reconhecia que foi mesquinho ao dizer tamanha besteira, mas, ao mesmo tempo que Yadomaru tinha o poder de lhe enfeitiçar ao ponto de deixá-lo vulnerável e imbecilizado, ela também tinha o dom de irritá-lo com suas atitudes impensadas e infantis. Era uma mulher em todos os sentidos da palavra, porém, por vezes agia como criança, como foi o caso de sua euforia excessiva ao comemorar sua não-gravidez.

Passou as mãos pelos fios castanhos e pensou com um sorriso nos lábios. “Grávida… seria mesmo viável ter um filho agora? Ou o mais prudente seria esperar o porvir?” se perguntava enquanto terminava seu banho e secava seu trabalhado corpo nu.

Vestiu uma boxer cinza, saiu do banheiro e foi em direção à varanda, onde Lisa ainda se encontrava recostada na pequena mureta, olhando para o vazio. Vazio… era desse jeito que sentia seu peito agora, era dessa maneira que vivia a dor de seu dilema, era assim que se enxergava num futuro próximo… sem nada, sem ninguém...

Ele se senta ao seu lado, a traz para deitá-la em seu peitoral, ato que ela recusa à princípio, porém, ele gentilmente insiste, e ela acaba desistindo, repousando seu rosto na pele do homem que ainda estava cheia de gotículas d’água. Ele, com cuidado retira os óculos do rosto feminino, os colocando no chão. Depois, acarinha seus negros cabelos, desmanchando lentamente sua longa trança, fala com afeto.

\- Perdão. Jamais te magoarei outra vez. - beija o topo da cabeça dela, que não resiste e chora copiosamente em seus braços - Tem a minha palavra. - a ajeita em seu colo e continua a acariciá-la, sentindo toda a aflição daquela a quem adorava, arrependido por tê-la ferido em seus brios, em seu orgulho - Não sou nem nunca fui o melhor pra ti, mas, em compensação, você é o que de melhor aconteceu na minha vida, que já não tinha sentido algum e muito menos objetivos depois do meu vergonhoso fracasso. Não quero e não posso te perder… não vou deixá-la Lisa, sob circunstância alguma, sob nenhum pretexto.

Ela nada diz, somente deixa sair de si toda a dor que sentia… todo o sofrimento que atormentava seu ser. O amava, essa era a triste verdade. O amava, o adorava, e não saberia mais viver longe de sua presença, de seu cheiro, de seus toques… ele era tão ambíguo, tão contraditório… podia num instante ser egoísta e impiedoso, e logo depois ser doce, plácido, compassivo…

Será que ele gostava mesmo de si? Será que tudo não passava de um sórdido jogo onde ela era mais um peão pra algum objetivo escuso? Não sabia… como não sabia mais nada em sua vida. A única coisa que tinha certeza, era de que não conseguiria seguir sem ele, e fatalmente pagaria o preço por sua ousada escolha.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

À noite, Nelliel se olhava em seu espelho de corpo inteiro e custava acreditar que pudesse estar tão bonita usando o vestido que Uryuu confeccionou pra ela. Dava voltas em torno de si mesma, ajeitava o discreto decote em v, que tinha aplicações de renda e pedrarias, com a saia esvoaçante em tule, que foi uma modificação de última hora feita pelo jovem Quincy, que deixou sua criatividade fluir ao dar acabamento naquela peça feita em chiffon verde água.

Se pudesse, ela o sufocaria com milhões de beijos em agradecimento ao lindo presente, feito com tanto esmero para o seu noivado, mas, o moreno já estava na boate junto com seu amado Renji, Ichigo, Chad, e Grimmjow, que ficaram incumbidos de recepcionar quem fosse chegando.

Mais uma vez sorriu para seu próprio reflexo, e logo ficou ruborizada com a chuva de palmas dadas por suas amigas, que a acompanhariam até o lugar onde celebrariam essa data tão especial.

\- Nhaiiiiiii!!!!! Não façam isso meninas! Assim eu fico sem jeito… - diz encabulada.

\- Deixa de ser boba! Você tá linda, e tem mais é que ficar orgulhosa disso! - Rukia responde sincera.

\- Renji vai ficar doidinho com esse decote, isso sim. - Tasuki comenta maliciosa - Mesmo Ishida tendo maneirado bastante, ainda dá pra aparecer peito pra caramba aí! - pisca sacana.

\- Tatsuki! - Hime ri da observação ácida de sua amiga - Nell não tem culpa de ser tão…

\- Avantajada? - a Princesa Shihoin gargalha divertida - E qual o problema? - olha para a morena de curtos cabelos repicados, que torce a boca raivosa, pois não suportava respirar no mesmo espaço que a gata - Se temos seios fartos e chamativos, devemos nos orgulhar disso, pois o gosto masculino é bem variado, não é queridinha? - chega mais perto e provoca - Vê como o Kisuke fica louco com esses seus peitinhos subdesenvolvidos? - ri de canto e a atleta ameaça avançar na ex-Capitã.

\- Ora sua… - a ruiva logo intervèm e segura sua melhor amiga.

\- Calma Tatsuki… a Yoruichi está só brincando, não é? - olha suplicante para a aludida, que dá de ombros indiferente.

\- Sim, foi só uma brincadeirinha, Arisawa. - vai até a noiva, que ainda estava espantada com todo o cinismo da Shinigami que a ajudaria a se maquiar - Senta aqui Nell. - aponta uma cadeira perto da penteadeira, e Rukia traz uma grande maleta cheia de maquiagens caríssimas, que pertencia à nobre Shihoin, objeto esse que faz todas as meninas suspirarem admiradas, e seus olhinhos brilharem ao se depararem com tanta variedade de cosméticos.

\- Uau! Jamais imaginei que tivesse tantos desses produtos! - a Kuchiki exclama abobalhada.

\- É tudo tão lindo… - Inoue pensa em voz alta - Posso usar esse batom?

\- Podem usar o que quiserem, desde que me deixem trabalhar sossegada na maquiagem e cabelo da noiva, pois ela é a estrela dessa noite, ok?

\- Ok! - Hime e Rukia respondem empolgadas, enquanto Tatsuki finge que não liga, mas, na realidade, morria e mataria para poder usar uma daquelas sombras perfeitas que viu num pequeno estojinho da Lancôme que estava num cantinho da maleta.

A gata, vendo os olhos lânguidos da menor, fala entediada.

\- Para de ser orgulhosa, menina besta! Pega logo essa sombra e pode usar! O Kisuke adora esse tom de azul, vai por mim! - volta a se concentrar em Nelliel e a garota de curtos cabelos pega o estojo, com um sutil sorriso nos lábios, se imaginado o quanto ficaria atraente com aquela maquiagem em seus olhos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Na boate, Renji estava nervoso, e vez ou outra virava em seus lábios uma garrafinha de ice, porém, nada parecia tirar aquela sensação de secura de sua garganta. Ichigo, que estava com os outros rapazes perto do bar, mirava o noivo neurótico, e ria de se escancarar.

\- Não pensei que viveria pra ver o dia em que Abarai praticamente surtaria por causa de uma mulher.

\- Nem eu. - concorda o gigante Yasutora.

\- Coitado… deem um desconto pra ele, afinal de contas, não é todos os dias quem noivamos com alguém. - pondera o rapaz de óculos.

\- Uryuu tá certo. O Abarai tá estressado, pois a semana foi cheia. Além disso, aquele imbecil do nosso patrão não facilitou em nada as coisas pra ele, lhe dando tarefas dobradas, e fora todo o nervosismo da expectativa em si. - o Espada complementa com seriedade - Além do mais, essas meninas estão demorando além do normal.

\- Coisa de mulheres. - Chad solta a frase, que logo chama a atenção dos demais - Não falei nenhuma mentira.

\- Sei… - o de cabelos laranjas se apoia nos ombros do mais alto - Falando em mulheres que demoram, a Isane não vem?

Foi só ele mencionar o nome da Tenente, que ela surgiu na frente deles, usando um vestido modelo ladylike com estampa clara de rosas, e um peep toe nude altíssimo nos pés, visual que a deixou ainda mais exuberante, arrancando assobios dos meninos que ali estavam.

\- Nossa… está muito bonita Kotetsu… - o azulado elogia respeitosamente - Uryuu fez esse vestido também?

\- Claro que fui eu! - ele toma delicadamente a acanhada Shinigami pela mão e a gira em torno dela mesma - Como pode notar, somente meu apurado bom gosto faria uma maravilha dessas com o tecido de cortinas que o Sado comprou. - todos riem, inclusive o citado, que fala ainda sorrindo.

\- Pensei que tecidos fossem todos iguais. - Chad fala, enquanto Isane se aproxima dele e lhe beija os lábios.

\- Não se preocupe. O que importa é que Ishida fez uma obra de arte, que ficou perfeito e muito elegante.

\- Perfeito é a palavra certa. Parabéns Uryuu! Esse ficou tão bonito quanto que o que fez para a Nell. - Ichigo diz honestamente - E falando nela… 

Aponta para a entrada do estabelecimento, e todos ficam boquiabertos ao ver a ex-Espada entrando no local, com seu maravilhoso vestido evasê, uma maquiagem discreta, mas, que destacava todas as suas mais evidentes qualidades, e o cabelo preso em estilo grego, com uma tiara fininha de strass que ornava sua cabeça, e alguns pontos de luz se espalhavam em meio aos fios estrategicamente mal presos .

Renji deixa sua sexta garrafa de ice de lado, e sorri como um menino ao ir de encontro à sua adorada, e lhe dá um suave selinho nos lilases lábios, pois não queria estragar o belo trabalho feito por Yoruichi.

\- Está linda meu amor… - acaricia as maçãs do rosto dela com as pontas de seus polegares, e todos começam a pigarrear, deixando o casal sem jeito - Ah! Seu bando de estraga prazeres! - o tatuado reclama, mas no fundo está feliz, pois a maioria de seus amigos estava ali, comemorando esse dia mais do que especial com ela, e mais gente ainda estava por chegar - Vamos cumprimentar esses retardados sem noção e depois podemos dançar um pouco, ok? - ele pisca maroto e ela acena em positivo, indo ao encontro dos demais.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shiji e Rangiku chegam ao local de mãos dadas, e Momo, um pouco mais distante, os observa com um brilho de contentamento em seu olhar. Achou por tanto tempo que amava o seu Capitão, mas agora que ele estava praticamente namorando sua amiga, não se importava nenhum pouco em ver os dois juntos, e pelo jeito, mais do que apaixonados. Muito ao contrário: ficava satisfeita por Matsumoto estar tocando sua vida, sem se embebedar diariamente como era de costume, e fazendo seu adorado superior sorrir como um adolescente que encontrou seu primeiro amor. Para Hinamori, a alegria de quem ela amava era o mais importante, por tal motivo, estava ali também para desejar seus melhores votos à Renji e Nelliel, pois o ex-Tenente para ela era como um irmão mais velho, assim como Kira, Hisagi e Toshiro, que viria mais tarde à festa com as irmãs de Ichigo.

Saiu de seus pensamentos quando viu Abarai e Nelliel se aproximando de si, e sem muita cerimônia, abraçou o ruivo carinhosamente.

\- Ah Renji… não sabe o quanto estou contente em estar contigo essa noite e desejar para ti e sua noiva toda a felicidade do mundo, pois vocês merecem todo o meu amor e consideração. - o beija na bochecha, e logo abraça a esverdeada, que já voltava a derramar umas poucas lágrimas, pois não estava conseguindo segurar a emoção de tantos cumprimentos e votos sinceros de seus amigos queridos - Nell, soube que está esperando um bebezinho, verdade?

\- Sim, estou com nove semanas de gestação, e tudo está indo muito bem com ele, ou ela. - ri ainda em secando seu pranto.

\- Quero dizer que pode contar com o meu apoio no que precisar, seja durante a gravidez ou quando o neném nascer, tá bem? - acaricia seus verdes cabelos da outra ternamente - Não se acanhe em me pedir.

\- Eu agradeço o oferecimento, pois vou precisar sim de toda a ajuda que puderem me dar, pois não faço ideia de como se cuida de um bebê, e de verdade, sinto que vou me atrapalhar muito nessa questão. - confessa sincera.

\- Não se aflija, querida… - Ran abraça a Arrancar com entusiasmo - Eu também me ofereço como reforço nessa empreitada, e será um prazer cuidar do pequeno Abaraizinho. - pisca pra Renji que acabava de cumprimentar Hirako e a retribui com uma careta, pois Matsumoto adorava lhe torrar a paciência.

\- Bem, fiquem à vontade, e tudo o que quiserem, peçam àquele rapaz ali - aponta para um elegante homem de cabelos azuis escuros curtos, que vestia uma blusa xadrez vermelha e calça cáqui estilo jeans - O nome dele é Minoru, e é ele quem está responsável por nossa conta aqui, e irá atendê-los prontamente em seus pedidos.

Os três acenam em positivo, e os noivos voltam a circular perto da pista de dança, onde Ichigo e Rukia já se arriscavam a dar alguns desencontrados passos.

\- Hummm… gostei daqui! - a ruiva fala animada - Já conhecia esse lugar, Shinji?

\- Sim, vim aqui com Lisa e Mashiro algumas vezes. Tudo nessa balada é muito bom: os aperitivos, as bebidas, a pista de dança, os DJs… mas o melhor ambiente daqui é a área externa, que é bem aconchegante e mal iluminada. - abre seu mais largo sorriso invertido, e Ran, entendendo exatamente o que seu namorado quis dizer com aquilo, sorri de canto e pisca sacana.

\- Mal iluminada? Ui! Adorei saber que tem um cantinho tão bucólico aqui dentro. - o pega pela gravata, o puxando para si, o beijando em seguida com sofreguidão.

Momo ri daquela troca de frases codificadas, que queria claramente dizer que fariam algum tipo de sacanagem naquele “lugar bucólico”. Se vira para dar privacidade aos dois pombinhos, e seu olhar reluz, como se milhões de estrelas nos castanhos orbes residissem, quando veem o Espada 6 vindo em sua direção.

\- Momo… - ele sussurra maravilhado ao ver o quanto ela estava fascinante usando um vestido império rosa seco, que ia até a altura dos joelhos, com um decote canoa e bojo todo em aplicações de rosas feitas de um tecido delicado, assim como ela mesma, ornado também por uma faixa em um tom de rosa mais escuro, que vinha logo abaixo da linha dos seios, a deixando com um ar ainda mais angelical do que já tinha. Para completar, seus cabelos estavam soltos, com ondulações bem definidas, dando leveza ao seu rosto, que levava uma maquiagem sutil, assim como ela própria. - Você… está linda… - finalmente consegue pronunciar algo entendível.

\- Obrigada Grimm… está muito bonito também! - disse ela admirada, mesmo ele vestindo algo bem casual: camisa social branca, que era coberta por um casaco de moleton com capuz grafite, e calça jeans clara com alguns lugares rasgados, que lhe dava um ar despojado e combinava com sua forte personalidade - Senti sua falta… - o abraça apertado e o beija com sentimento.

Ele reetribui aquele beijo tão casto e ao mesmo tempo tão sexy e erótico, sentindo em seu peito muito mais do que um simples gostar por aquela doce garota. Estava apaixonado, irremediavelmente apaixonado por aquela meiga Shinigami, que o fez ver sua existência com outros olhos, pois não se sentia mais vazio como antes. Agora, sabia que por causa dela, sua vida tinha algum sentido, e que tudo valeria à pena, se ela o guiasse em sua jornada.

Se afastam por falta de ar, ele diz francamente.

\- Sinto sua falta todos os dias, minha linda… queria poder te ver mais vezes, porém, tenho que aguentar a marcação cerrada desse boca torta metido e do pirralho de gelo, dois mais sem alça que não me deixam nem chegar perto de ti direito.

\- Não seja por isso. - ela pisca travessa e aponta com um manear de cabeça para seu superior e Rangiku, que ainda estavam aos beijos no meio da pista de dança - Vamos curtir a festa, e depois, podemos sair sem sermos incomodados, pois duvido que os dois ali darão conta de nossa ausência, e Shiro só virá bem mais tarde com as irmãs do Kurosaki.

Ele ri com o pensamento rápido de sua namorada e fala com a voz pesada de excitação.

\- Combinado então… - põe a mão na fina cintura dela, a conduzindo para perto de Isane e Chad, que comiam uns aperitivos numa mesa próxima.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Em outro ambiente da casa noturna, uma pessoa observava de longe o noivado de Renji e Nelliel. De onde estava, via toda a contagiante alegria dos noivos, que era latente e perceptível até para os mais distraídos. Observava também os demais convidados, que também compatilhavam de toda aquela euforia que inundava aquele lugar, inclusive notava o companheirismo que muitos tinham por Abarai, mesmo este não pertencendo mais ao Gotei 13, haja visto o exemplo de Kira e Hisagi, que ali estavam cumprimentando o casal anfitrião, ao invés de estarem em seus postos na Soul Society.

Suspirou melancólico, pois, do fundo de seu coração, queria estar ali… queria pedir perdão ao seu ex-Tenente e à Nelliel, dizer que refletiu, que reavaliou todas suas atitudes e não acreditava mais que o fato da esverdeada ser uma Arrancar era um problema…

Sim, Kuchiki teve muito no que pensar depois de sua conversa honesta com Kensei e Rose, e também ao se lembrar do apreço com que foi tratado pelas mulheres de ambos. Sentiu uma profunda vergonha em ter sido tão implacável com Renji, sendo que ele simplesmente se apaixonou por uma garota sensível, amorosa e gentil, e que amar não era nenhum crime ou motivo de demérito, mesmo que a pessoa alvo deste amor fosse uma ex-Espada.

Porém, mesmo cheio de um sincero pesar em seu ser, o Capitão preferiu ficar ali, ao longe, pois a última coisa que queria, era arrumar uma briga ou confusão de qualquer espécie numa data tão especial para o seu tatuado ex-subordinado. Ia se afastar ainda mais, quando o seu olhar cruzou com os acinzentados olhos de uma certa ruiva, que ao confirmar com suas incrédulas vistas quem era o garboso homem que também lhe mirava hipnotizado, murmurou quase que inaudivelmente.

\- Byakuya…

 

Continua…


	27. Verdades precisam ser ditas

Orihime estava como que em um profundo transe, e seus pés mexiam-se automaticamente, a levando pra onde estava o Capitão da Divisão 6. Sentia seu corpo quase que ser puxado até o lugar em que se encontrava seu amado Byakuya, como se fossem dois pólos opostos de um imã, que se atraíssem fatidicamente, como mandam as leis da física. Seu olhar só via o dele, suas mãos só queriam tocá-lo, acariciá-lo, pois enxergava através de seus olhos azuis o quanto ele estava triste e carente de afeto. Porém, seu intuito foi bruscamente interrompido por um puxão apressado, que a levou diretamente para a pista de dança, onde a maioria dos seus amigos já estavam, e tocava uma canção bem animada dos agitados anos 90.

Ainda procurando o nobre com os olhos, ela mira pra Rukia, que foi quem a puxou, e indaga um tanto incomodada.

\- Porque fez isso?

\- Ora Hime… que adianta vir à uma festa se não for pra se divertir e aproveitar o momento? - pisca com cumplicidade - Notei que estava muito distraída, então, te trouxe pra dançar, porque a dança liberta a alma! - exclama empolgada, empurrando a ruiva para cima de Renji, que a pega gentilmente pela cintura, e a conduz no ritmo da canção.

 

 

One, two, three, four, five

Everybody's in the car, so come on

Let's ride to the liqueur-store around the corner

The boys say they want some gin and juice

But I really don't wanna

Beerbust like I had last week

I must stay deep 'cause talk is cheap

I like Angela, Pamela, Sandra and Rita

And as I continue

You know they're getting sweeter

Logo ela sente seu espírito ser contagiado pelo ritmo latino, deixando a companhia do tatuado, que agora estava com Tatsuki como seu par, e se animou a bailar com Chad, enquanto Isane era guiada por um tímido Uryuu. Ichigo ensinava os passos da canção à Nell, e Rukia puxou à Momo, como também Kira e Hisagi, os levando para o centro da pista, fazendo todos acompanharem os passos que o alaranjado tentava em vão ensinar, pois não sabia nem o suficiente para si mesmo.

Mas, nada disso importava… Hime viu al,i que sua franzina amiga estava com a razão: foi para se divertir, espairecer e prestigiar pessoas que para ela eram mais do que especiais... eram sua família informal, as quais lhe ajudavam e apoiavam nos melhores e piores momentos, e não para correr atrás de Kuchiki, que não dava o mínimo valor para tais conceitos e sentimentos.

E o que fez foi dançar sem parar, sem se importar com mais nada nem com ninguém, pois sentia-se livre, como há muito não acontecia.

 

So what can I do?

I really beg you, my Lord

To me flirting it's just like a sport

Anything fly it's all good, let me dump it

Please set in the trumpet

A little bit of Monica in my life

A little bit of Erica by my side

A little bit of Rita is all I need

A little bit of Tina is what I see

A little bit of Sandra in the sun

A little bit of Mary all night long

A little bit of Jessica here I am

A little bit of you makes me your man

Mambo number 5

 

O moreno não saiu de onde estava, e de longe, constatava o quanto foi imbecil por tantos anos de clausura interna e auto sabotagem, pois o que queria de verdade era estar ali, em meio à toda aquela felicidade explícita, de pessoas que mal sabiam dar um passo condizente com o ritmo daquela melodia humana, mas, que se lixavam para esse pormenor… o que fazia tudo interessante era o desprendimento, os sorrisos, a interação, coisas que agora dava-se conta de como faziam falta em sua abastada, porém, contraditoriamente vazia vida.

Divagando ainda olhando para aquela cena peculiar, é tirado de suas reflexões por uma mão que lhe tocou o ombro, e ao mirar para o lado, viu que era Grimmjow que lhe queria falar.

\- Porque não foi até onde estamos? 

\- Não quero causar atritos de qualquer tipo no dia de hoje, pois sei o quanto essa data é importante para o Abarai. - responde sério.

\- Entendo… e crê que ficar aí, com cara de cachorro sem dono, vai adiantar alguma coisa? Ficar se lamentando e remoendo o passado vai fazer você se sentir melhor? - é incisivo ao questioná-lo.

\- Não sei o que quis dizer com a comparação com o cachorro sem tutor, mas, esse não é o melhor momento para resolver meu contratempo com Renji. - mais uma vez fala com seriedade.

\- Então porque veio? - olha para cima e finge pensar - Veio ver a Inoue, não é?

Kuchiki não iria se dar o trabalho de explicar seus mais íntimos sentimentos à um Arrancar, porém, resolveu deixar seu distanciamento de lado por alguns instantes e se abrir um pouco, já que o azulado demonstrou ser confiável, o ajudando a resolver o problema financeiro de Orihime.

\- Também… - suspira com pesar - Queria dizer tantas coisas a ela, mas…

\- Tem medo de ser rejeitado? - inquiriu diretamente.

\- Sim. Não suportaria saber da própria boca de Inoue que ela ainda alimenta algum tipo de esperança quanto à Kurosaki.

\- Deixa de ser bobo, Byakuya! - o Espada se irrita, e o nobre levanta uma de suas sobrancelhas, abismado com a intimidade com que este se dirigiu à si - Às vezes eu acho que todos dois são cegos ou tem sérios problemas mentais pra não perceberem o que está bem na cara de vocês. - ri alto e o moreno continua sem nada entender - Ela te ama, seu trouxa! 

Os orbes de Kuchiki se abrem desmesuradamente.

\- C-como? - não evitou gaguejar ante essa revelação.

\- Tão perspicaz para rastrear e estudar seus inimigos, mas totalmente inepto para questões como essas… - balança a cabeça em negativo - Eu também não sou um cara pegajoso e rançoso como os românticos de plantão por aí, mas sou objetivo e prático, e percebo um olhar apaixonado de longe. E são esses olhinhos lânguidos que Inoue dedica a ti toda vez que aparece por essas bandas, e era esse mesmo olhar que ela mantinha fixo em você antes da fedelha da sua irmã puxá-la para dançar.

\- Tem certeza? Não quero me expor ao ridículo revelando algo a ela, sendo que não me corresponderá da mesma forma. 

Grimmjow revira os claríssimos olhos azuis e fala já furioso.

\- Kuchiki, deixe o seu ego um pouco de lado e pense na Hime! Se ponha no lugar dela pelo menos uma vez, e se pergunte se teria coragem de falar sobre sentimentos com um cara seco e prepotente como tu? Me diga honestamente se abriria seu coração para um homem que não tem consideração por sua irmã, por seus subordinados, nem por todos os outros que o cercam? - dá alguns tapinhas nas costas do nobre, e se afasta voltando para o lugar da festa - Pense direitinho e saberá muito bem qual é a resposta.

Byakuya permanece ali, frustrado, pois tinha absoluta certeza de que Hime jamais se declararia sob qualquer circunstância, pois o medo de ser humilhada por si a impediria sempre de fazê-lo. Se sentiu um verdadeiro imbecil… uma pessoa fútil, oca, superficial, que sempre deu suma importância à preceitos como a honra e deveres, descartando sumariamente os sentimentos de sua vida. 

Inoue… como a queria, como a amava… mas tudo tornava-se cada vez mais difícil, impossível até.

Derrotado, saiu à francesa, mas, a bela ruiva seguia logo atrás de si, após uma breve, porém decisiva conversa ao pé do ouvido com o Espada 6.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Se esgueirando em meio à uma multidão de gente que dançava alucinada em outra parte da boate, Soi Fon tentava chegar mais perto de onde estavam os convidados do noivado de Abarai, querendo conferir com seus próprios olhos se sua querida Yoruichi ali estaria. Obteve informações de fonte segura que sua idolatrada ex-superior seria presença certa no local, e pasme, que bancou do seu próprio bolso os custos da festa dos noivos e as despesas dos convidados. “Não é possível que a senhorita Shihoin faria isso por esse traidor e sua Arrancar nojenta…” pensava consigo mesma indignada, achando que isso era somente invenção de gente invejosa e maldosa, e que certamente tinham o objetivo de denegrir a imagem de sua idolatrada gata.

Seus orbes se fixam num homem que estava sentado em um confortável sofá de canto, que ficava bem atrás de uma mesa onde tinha alguns copos com bebidas e tábuas de aperitivos. Reconheceu na hora o seu eterno rival, e revirou os olhos num profundo tédio ao confirmar que até ali, num ambiente de animação e confraternização, ele estava parado, certamente por pura preguiça de mover aquele corpo inútil dele.

Mesmo à contragosto ia se aproximar do loiro e indagar onde, e se Yoruichi estaria mesmo ali, e se não, em que lugar poderia encontrá-la de fato. Porém, parou em seco ao ver a humana abusada que quebrou seu nariz bem de frente a si, e deu dois passos para trás num movimento automático.

\- Se cogitar a possibilidade de chegar perto do Kisuke essa noite, eu não vou me contentar em te deixar somente com o seu nariz quebrado, sua escrota! - olha a franzina Capitã de cima abaixo e desdenha desta dando de ombros - Está avisada! - se vira e senta no colo de Urahara, que acena para Soi Fon com seu jeito bonachão de ser.

A Shinigami sente todo o seu corpo tremer de ódio, e sua veia da testa salta sem que percebesse. Mal humorada, logo olha para a esquerda, e seus orbes negros se detém com a mais bela visão que sua mente jamais esqueceria enquanto vivesse: Izuru, que estava conversando com Renji e Uryuu, vestido como uma jaqueta de couro num tom berinjela, camiseta básica ocre, calça jeans lavagem escura, e botas tipo coturno, que o deixava lindíssimo, absolutamente igual à um humano comum, só que dotado de muito mais charme e sex appeal. 

O tremor em seu delgado corpo passou, para dar lugar à um súbito calor que se apoderou dele, pois sem que notasse, estava com as mãos no peito arfando pelo galante Kira… desejando que seus melancólicos orbes azuis mirassem para si… que lhe dedicassem nem que fosse um pouquinho de sua atenção para a sua presença naquele estranho recinto.

Sacudiu com força a cabeça, pois já cria que sua sanidade mental estava à beira de um colapso, e foi para um outro lugar da balada a fim de encontrar o que de verdade foi procurar, evitando assim de ser vista por Kira, que para sua sorte, não a enxergou ali. Bem, era o que ela pensava, pois o esperto Tenente já tinha notado sua presença desde a sua chegada, mesmo esta usando um gigai semi restritivo. Agora, restava vigiá-la de longe, pois temia que ela causasse mais uma grande confusão na festa alheia.

 

Mesmo não sendo de seu feitio, a franzina Capitã se senta no bar e pede uma bebida humana. O barman ainda perguntou o que ela preferia, mas, deixou a escolha por conta dele, porque a única coisa que queria por hora, era aliviar sua frustração por não ter achado sua adorada gata no meio daquela comemoração infestada de hipócritas. Virou seu Bloody Mary quase que de uma vez em sua garganta, e pediu outro desse delicioso drink ao rapaz que lhe atendeu, pois necessitava relaxar, se sentir leve, em paz…

Mas logo tudo o que almejava foi por água abaixo, ao ver que uma roda se abriu em torno de um casal que dançava sensualmente, colados praticamente no corpo um do outro, ao ritmo de uma música intensa e de batida marcante.

 

Mi vida me empezó a cambiar 

La noche que te conocí 

Tenía poco que perder 

Y la cosa siguió así

Yo con mis sostén a rayas 

Y mi pelo a medio hacer 

Pensé: éste todavía es un niño 

Pero, ¿qué le voy a hacer?

Es lo que andaba buscando 

El doctor recomendando 

Creí que estaba soñando, ooh, ooh 

¿De qué me andaba quejando? 

No sé qué estaba pensando 

Hoy pal cielo voy pateando ooh, ooh

Me enamoré, me ena-ena-namoré 

Lo vi solito y me lancé 

Me ena-na-namoré 

Me ena-na-namo

Mira qué cosa bonita 

Qué boca más redondita 

Me gusta esa barbita

Y bailé hasta que me cansé 

Hasta que me cansé, bailé 

Y me ena-na-namoré 

Nos enamoramos

Un mojito, dos mojitos 

Mira qué ojitos bonitos 

Me quedo otro ratito

Contigo yo tendría diez hijos 

Empecemos por un par 

Solamente te…

 

Soi Fon ficou atônita com toda a intimidade que aqueles dois pareciam ter, e não podia acreditar que sua Yoruichi, sua mestra, sua Princesa, seu tudo, estava se dando ao desfrute com o palerma metido a garanhão do Shuhei, um mero Segundo Posto de um traidor Vaizard. Seus cinzentos orbes se encheram de grossas lágrimas doloridas, e seu coração falhou uma batida. Pegou a segunda dose de sua bebida e a virou com tudo, trancando os seus marejados olhos tentando negar o que via bem diante do seu nariz.

Quando os abriu, viu um beijo lascivo sendo trocado por eles, e munida de um furor descomunal, ela se levanta para ir até lá acabar com aquela palhaçada toda, pois era certo de que sua idolatrada ex-superior deveria estar ébria para se engraçar com um sujeito chinfrim como Hisagi. Porém, foi detida por uma mão forte, e quando virou-se, viu que era o barman atrás do balcão, lhe olhando desconfiado.

\- Pensa que vai sair sem pagar seus drinks? - ele questiona austero.

Ela fica desconcertada, pois o humano estava desconfiando de sua honestidade.

\- É claro que vou pagar, mas é que eu... 

\- Se não deixar o dinheiro relativo às suas bebidas, não vou poder liberá-la, e terei que chamar o gerente para resolver o problema, e pode crer, não vai gostar de parar na delegacia por causa de dois Bloody Marys. - o rapaz dá um meio sorriso irônico, e ela desiste de tentar argumentar.

\- Tudo bem… - retira de bolsa uma boa quantia de dinheiro do Mundo dos Vivos e joga no balcão - Isso paga o que consumi?

\- Essa quantia paga dez drinks como este. - se afasta e vai até o caixa - Espere que já trarei o seu troco.

Ela inspira uma imensa quantidade de ar, tentando em vão se acalmar, e quando o barman retorna com seu dinheiro, eis que ela constata que o casal já não estava mais ali, na pista de dança. Frustrada ao extremo, ela vai circular cabisbaixa pela Casa Noturna, querendo desesperadamente encontrar sua adorada Yoruichi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Na mansão de Aizen, Lisa assistia tv recostada na cabeceira da enorme king-size, zapeando os muitos canais de tv à cabo que tinham disponíveis. Quase desistindo de ver qualquer coisa, parou na transmissão do Miss Universo, que nesse ano se passava na África do Sul, e decidiu dar uma olhada no cenário paradisíaco que era aquele hotel de luxo em que o evento acontecia. Nunca gostou desse tipo de programa, mas, ainda estava puta da vida com o castanho, e também havia revirado por horas tentando pegar no sono, desistindo de fazê-lo depois um tempo. Olhou atentamente para aquelas mulheres lindíssimas e magérrimas e ficou se perguntando se não seria muito mais fácil se Sousuke tivesse se envolvido com uma desnutrida dessas e lhe deixado quietinha, no seu cantinho preferido, que era seu velho armazém na Zona Industrial.

Iria pegar os óculos no criado-mudo pra ver os possíveis defeitos naqueles corpos artificialmente perfeitos das mulheres na tela, quando o ex-Capitão entrou no quarto, segurando uma bandeja, levando-a até si, a depositando no seu colo, enquanto sentou-se mirando-a fixamente.

\- Não estou com fome. - disse ríspida.

\- Precisa se alimentar. Desde que discutimos não comeu e nem bebeu nada, e ficar com fome não vai te fazer bem. - responde sem dar importância à animosidade dela.

\- Não quero. Por favor, não insista. - afasta a bandeja de si, mas volta a mirá-la quando sente um cheiro bastante apetitoso - Isso é…

\- Okonomiyaki. - sorri de canto, pois sabia que ela iria gostar dessas comidas de rua - Mandei meu motorista compra alguns, e tem sabores bem variados, como camarão, vegetais, carne...

Ela pega um e sem muita enrolação, dá uma generosa mordida no salgado.

\- Hummmm… tá divino! - elogia com a boca cheia - Onde comprou? Não fiquei sabendo de nenhum festival nessas redondezas… - pensa alto enquanto dava mais uma bocada.

\- Aqui em Karakura não tem nenhuma festa importante, mas soube que na cidade vizinha eles estão realizando um grande festejo neste fim de semana, então pedi para o senhor Endo ir até lá e comprar algumas dessas comidas que tanto adora. - fica contente ao vê-la mais animada.

Ela o mira enternecida, mas, sabia que ele só estava fazendo aquilo para que ela cedesse, e o perdoasse, coisa que não pensava em fazer por hora.

Seu olhar novamente se volta para a bandeja, e fica eufórica em ver que ainda tinha mais de tudo que ela amava comer em festas de rua, além de refrigerantes e sucos de fruta.

\- Ahhhh!!!! Tem crepe, dango, senbei, taiyaki, yakisoba… - ela sorri como uma menina em uma loja de brinquedos - Vou comer todos!

\- Não exagere, pois poderá passar mal mais tarde. - alerta comedido - Muitas dessas comidas são feitas com condimentos fortes, que podem enjoar seu estômago depois.

\- Ora Sousuke… - franze o cenho fingindo estar aborrecida - Estou mais do que acostumada com esse tipo de comida, e não vai ser um crepe que vai me nocautear. - pisca marota.

\- Tudo bem. Não quero discutir contigo. - diz sincero.

A Visard pega um espeto de dongo e oferece pra ele.

\- Come, não seja fresco! - ri divertida - É gostoso! Garanto!

Ele olha para aquele espetinho coberto de chocolate e não disfarça uma careta desconfiada.

\- Não confio muito nesse tipo de… iguaria...

\- Coma logo, querido! - falou sem ao menos perceber, continuando a degustar seu okonomiyaki.

Porém, ele ouviu claramente ela lhe chamando de querido, e voltou a sorrir. Não era mais um de seus típicos sorrisos cínicos aos quais estava acostumado a ofertar… era um gesto sincero, de alguém que gostou de escutar que a mulher que tanto desejava o queria bem… que ela lhe tinha afeto, carinho…

Seus dedos foram até as maçãs do rosto da formosa morena, que ainda se empanturrava de salgadinhos, e delinearam sua tez aveludada. Ela parou o que fazia, engolindo rapidamente o que estava mastigando, quase se engasgando durante o ato. Sousuke tinha esse poder sobre si, de lhe desestabilizar, de lhe fazer agir como uma desmiolada, como uma adolescente que vivia seu primeiro amor…

O mirou diretamente nos olhos, e esse, que chegava seu rosto a milímetros do seu, lhe falou pausadamente.

\- Nada é mais precioso pra mim do que seu sorriso, do que sua alegria… - dá um rápido selinho nos lábios dela, e finalmente come o seu doce, se surpreendendo com o sabor agradável deste - Tem razão. Esse espetinho é saboroso. - come o restante das bolinhas açucaradas, enquanto ela o admira, com seus vívidos olhos turquesas brilhando, tomados por um singelo contentamento.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Numa porta lateral da Casa Noturna, Ichigo sorrateiramente coloca suas duas irmãs e Hitsugaya para dentro da boate, pois o estabelecimento não permitia menores de idade em suas dependências.

Apreensiva, Yuzu fala temerosa.

\- Tem certeza de que isso vai dar certo, Ichi? Se nos pegarem vão chamar o papai e…

\- Relaxa! Nosso velho já tá sabendo da besteira que o Ichi tá fazendo, e se der merda, ele que resolva. - a morena fala sem se preocupar.

\- Karin! Que palavreado é esse? O que seu namorado vai pensar disso? - aponta com a cabeça para Toshiro, que com um gesto nervoso, responde juntamente com a aludida.

\- Não somos namorados! 

Ichigo ri daquele pequeno conflito, mas sua expressão logo muda ao ver o tal Minoru, responsável pela organização da festa de Renji, o olhar com um ar de reprovação.

\- Sabe que crianças estão terminantemente proibidas de entrar aqui, não sabe?

\- E quem disse que eles são crianças? - ele sorri sem graça e continua com sua desculpa esfarrapada - Elas são minhas irmãs, e são anãs, e esse é o colega delas de faculdade, que também é anão, por isso, eles podem entrar aqui sem serem incomodados. - finge estar seguro, enquanto suas irmãs o miram incrédulas e Toshiro quase tem uma síncope ao escutar tamanha asneira.

\- Anões? - ri de canto - Essa foi boa… só vou deixá-los passar porque foi a desculpa mais ridícula que alguém já inventou para tentar burlar as normas, mas, quero que eles fiquem somente na área reservada aos noivos, ok?

\- Tudo bem… - dá um aperto de mão no jovem - Obrigado por quebrar essa!

Indo para a perto dos seus amigos, o pequeno Capitão rosna raivoso.

\- Anão, Kurosaki? - seu olhar é fulminante - Com tanta coisa pra inventar você foi dizer que eu sou um anão? 

Ichigo ri com gosto, sendo acompanhado pelas gêmeas, que são mais discretas em suas risadas, e a discussão continua de vento em popa.

Um pouco mais ao lado, Momo e Grimmjow que estavam aos beijos, viram a chegada do platinado, e ela fala com um amplo sorriso no rosto.

\- Creio que chegou a hora de deixarmos a festa…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Do lado de fora da balada, encostado em uma pick-up que estava estacionada bem de frente ao local, Kuchiki se sentia péssimo por não ter percebido os sentimentos de Inoue por si. Sua mente dava voltas e voltas, e achava impossível ele ter sido tão cego ao ponto de não notar o quanto aqueles orbes cinzentos brilhavam ao encontrá-lo, ao chegar perto de si, com tão somente a sua presença fria e indiferente…

Se perguntava se Rukia sabia o que a ruiva sentia, e por isso a levava sempre para passar algumas temporadas em sua casa… e ele, estúpido como o de costume, jamais notou todo o amor que a doce humana de longos cabelos alaranjados lhe dedicava em silêncio, todo o sorriso terno que lhe devolvia, mesmo sendo recebida com palavras polidas, porém distantes e impessoais…

Estava sentindo-se triste, derrotado, meditando em cada palavra que o Espada 6 lhe cuspiu na cara, quando sentiu um toque melindroso em seu queixo, que parecia seda pura a passear por sua pele, o obrigando a olhar para frente, e se deparar com a mais linda de todas as mulheres que já conheceu na sua extensa vida.

\- Orihime…

 

Continua…


	28. O que vem do coração

Capitão Kuchiki… - ela o mira com candura - Grimmjow me disse que queria falar comigo?

“Maldito Espada…” o nobre grunhe em pensamento pelo azulado ter informado à ruiva de sua presença ali.

\- Eu…

Titubeia enquanto a observa atentamente, e não pode evitar achá-la linda, deslumbrante com uma blusa de alças finas num tom de azul pastel, uma saia de babados rendada azul royal, que a deixavam simplesmente perfeita, angelical aos seus olhos. Naqueles poucos segundos em que se perdeu diante de tanta beleza, tomou coragem e finalmente indagou o que tanto queria saber.

\- O que sente por mim, Orihime?

Ela momentaneamente fica sem reação. Seus orbes cinzentos piscam demasiadamente, tentando assimilar o pergunta feita, e ao mesmo tempo, procura um desculpa esfarrapada para tentar ganhar tempo. Porém, ao ver os olhos azuis do homem lhe exigindo uma resposta sincera, ela suspirou profundamente e falou de uma só vez.

\- Eu… te amo…

Os orbes de Kuchiki se arregalaram, e ao ver a face ruborizada de Inoue, ele sussurra ainda aturdido.

\- Inoue… - não consegue completar o que ia dizer, pois a jovem gentilmente cala seus lábios com o indicador, e pede chorosa.

\- Por favor, não diga nada sem antes ouvir o que tenho a revelar. - sua suave voz soa trêmula, e ele sente através daquele toque em sua boca que o corpo dela também se encontrava em igual estado - Eu não sei explicar em que momento eu passei a nutrir esse sentimento por ti, mas, não pude fazer nada à respeito para evitá-lo, acredite. O que sinto era para ser um segredo, algo que somente teria espaço em meu coração, em meus pensamentos, nada mais. Jamais quis constrangê-lo dessa forma… nunca pensei em expor o que carrego em meu peito, pois sei que não estou, nem nunca estarei à sua altura… à altura de sua nobreza e de seu clã… eu sou somente uma humana órfã, rejeitada, pobre e azarada, que teve a infelicidade de por duas vezes se apaixonar por pessoas que não iriam lhe corresponder. - inspira bastante ar, e por seus orbes rolam grossas lágrimas de dor - Te peço perdão se tive a audácia de imaginar, nem que fosse na intimidade de meus sonhos, que um dia poderia sentir seus carinhos, seus abraços, seus beijos… eu só queria… - chora profusamente - Eu… só queria um dia poder te dar o meu melhor, o meu amor, minha devoção, mas, sei que isso não será possível, não é? - limpa seu pranto com o dorso de suas mãos - Deve me achar uma abusada por ter falado todos esses absurdos, mas… meus sentimentos estavam me sufocando, me consumindo… - se apruma e funga um pouco, tentando controlar seu choro - Agora que sabe o que na realidade sinto por ti, posso me afastar sem peso na consciência, pois sei de antemão que discursará mil e um argumentos válidos como motivos para não corresponder ao meu amor, e isso, eu não quero escutar. - se vira e começa a caminhar, se afastando dali.

O moreno não acredita que depois de uma confissão como essa, ela vá deixá-lo assim, com a palavra na boca. Impulsivamente, ele vai atrás dela e toca com leveza a sua mão, e a ruiva, com seu ar tristonho, porém munida de seu típico sorriso no rosto, fala ternamente.

\- Por favor Capitão… me deixe ir…

Sai correndo o máximo que suas pernas conseguem impulsioná-la, e Kuchiki fica ali, parado, sem saber o que fazer, como agir…

O Espada 6 tinha razão: ela o amava. Um amor bonito, puro, secreto… algo que ela cultivaria só em sua mente romântica e em seu coração bondoso, pois nunca teve esperança de que ele a correspondesse. E tudo isso por causa de seu jeito frio e impassível de lidar com tudo e com todos… sua maneira de ser a amedrontou, minou suas forças, a deixando acovardada, vivendo numa redoma de sonhos e expectativas que jamais se realizariam…

Não a culpava por pensar assim, pois sua postura sempre arrogante e prepotente, que mascararam drasticamente seus mais profundos sentimentos, e ela não poderia enxergar, nem que quisesse, o amor que por ela nutria…

A amava… a adorava… tudo que ele queria era dizer isso com todas as letras, mas, respeitou o espaço dela, a deixando pôr pra fora tudo que a estava matando por dentro, tudo que asfixiava sua tão benevolente alma…

Quanto mal fez à ela sem saber, quanto prejuízo causou aquele ser tão bondoso e gentil… a magoou com sua indiferença, a machucou com seu excesso de honradez e seus preconceitos…

Como ela poderia crer que a amava se não pôde entender à Renji, que é seu semelhante, tão Shinigami quanto ele? Como ela acreditaria que em seu peito também há amor, se teve coragem de dizer à Rukia todas aquelas barbaridades infundadas? Ela não acreditaria em si… jamais daria fé ao que sentia… à paixão e adoração que queimava em seu peito por ela, somente por ela…

Cambaleante andava pelas ruas, sem rumo, sem destino… era um trouxa como Grimmjow sabiamente o disse. Era um nobre, lÍder de seu clã, Capitão da 6ª Divisão, mas um ignorante na arte de amar, um leigo quanto a perceber os anseios da pessoa a quem se ama, um idiota por ter sempre dado à Orihime as piores das impressões sobre si…

Mas… tinha que dizer o que também lhe afligia o peito. Não poderia guardar aquilo enterrado em seu espírito. Ela também tinha o direito de saber a sua verdade, ou pelo menos, de tentar convencê-la disso.

Secou o canto de seus olhos, pois havia chorado desesperadamente enquanto refletia, ajeitou seu Calvin Klein preto, e decidiu o que iria fazer: procurar Inoue e dizer que o quanto a amava.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

\- Shinji… ahhhhhh… que delícia… - os sensuais gemidos escapavam dos lábios rosados, enquanto os grandes e suculentos seios estavam sendo degustados pelo Vizard de loiros cabelos, que revezava sua hábil língua entre um seio e outro, ao mesmo tempo que os massageava com destreza - Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… - gemeu mais forte, quase tendo um orgasmo ali mesmo - Continua… me faz gozar… - implorou arfante.

Ele obedecia sem questionar aos comandos dela, succionando os mamilos róseos, mordiscando os bicos durinhos devido a excitação daquele ato imoral, porém, excitante ao extremo, ainda mais por ser num local público e às escondidas.

\- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr… - agora foi a vez dele grunhir como um animal faminto ao ter sentir seu membro ser manipulado pela voluptuosa Matsumoto, que tentou fechar sua mão em torno deste, porém, sem êxito devido a grossura do falo ereto - Quer me matar, Ran? - sibila quase sem forças.

\- Quero... - arfa enquanto movimenta cadenciadamente o pênis de Hirako num vai-e-vem divinal - Quero te matar de prazer… - beija os lábios dele com sofreguidão, o Visard, num gesto mais brusco, a imprensa contra a fria parede de um canto escuro da área externa - Ui… - murmura de maneira sexy - Adoro essa sua pegada mais… máscula… - ri sem pudor.

\- Você não viu nada ainda, Ran… - enreda seus dedos pelos fios cor de cobre, e os puxa com vontade, arrancando um grito seco da formosa Tenente.

\- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!! Como eu te desejo Shinji… - confessa em êxtase, porém, sem deixar de tocar seu mastro..

\- Isso é só um aperitivo… o dia que disser que me ama, darei muito do que essa simples amostra… - volta a se chafurdar nos enormes seios, arrancando mais e mais gemidos lânguidos da ruiva em seus braços.

 

Perto dali, Toshiro, que estava há mais de meia hora procurando por Hinamori, quase sente seus orbes saltarem das órbitas ao ver sua Tenente em um ato libidinoso com seu colega Capitão. Seu sangue ferveu e sua paciência se esgotou ao se dar conta de como sua subordinada era irresponsável ao ponto de se expor de uma maneira tão grotesca.

Ia até lá para acabar com toda aquela palhaçada, inclusive, chamando a atenção de Hirako, que tinha uma alta patente dentro do Gotei 13, e teria como obrigação se dar o respeito, não só lá na Sereitei, mas em qualquer outro lugar em que estivesse. Porém, seu intuito é frustrado por uma mão que lhe segura pelo antebraço e fala com seriedade.

\- Não faça isso… - Karin lhe pede com o rosto vermelho e desviando o olhar do casal - Deixa eles pra lá e vamos voltar pra festa.

\- Mas… não entende que isso é uma pouca vergonha? - indaga indignado - Matsumoto e esse imbecil do Hirako deveriam estar vigiando a Momo, e ao invés disso, estão quase…

\- Eu entendo sua frustração, mas, pense comigo: não foi você mesmo que disse pra mim o quanto a Rangiku andava infeliz e se embebedando diariamente? - ele maneia a cabeça positivamente - Então, ela não me parece triste ou desiludida agora… Ran está feliz, por isso, vamos deixá-los quietos, pois são adultos, e sabem o que fazem melhor do que nós dois. - pisca com cumplicidade - Quanto à Momo, tenha fé no namoro dela com o Grimm, pois ele não é tão ruim quanto parece. - leva suas mãos às platinadas mechas do garoto, que fecha os olhos com o displicente contato - Ele não vai fazer nada sem que Momo queira, e bem ou mal, ela já é uma adulta, não precisa nem de sua autorização nem do Capitão Hirako para avançar na sua relação se assim o desejar. - sorri singela e enlaça sua delicada mão à dele - Vamos. Dançar te fará esquecer desse assunto.

Ele a acompanha sem questionar, se surpreendendo com a maturidade dela. Também pudera, Karin já estava prestes a fazer 15 anos e à cada dia amadurecia não só sua mente, mas também seu corpo, que em nada mais lembrava a garotinha irritadiça que conheceu outrora. Agora, este ganhava sinuosas curvas, seios empinados, uma pele sedosa e macia ao toque. Era difícil admitir, mas aquela menina geniosa mexia consigo… de uns tempos pra cá, sua aproximação o deixava encabulado, nervoso, hesitante, e não queria que isso acontecesse, pelo simples fato de que para ele mesmo atingir sua forma mais madura, ainda teria que esperar alguns séculos, e até lá, a morena não mais existiria neste plano, e mesmo que estivesse na Soul Society, já como alma, a morena seguiria sua vida, e muito provavelmente sem ele incluído nela.

Por isso, sabia que deixar crescer esse tipo de sentimento era ruim, nocivo, tanto para si como para ela, e preferia manter tudo como estava: na mais pura e desinteressada amizade.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Soi Fon seguia incansavelmente o fraco rastro de reiatsu de sua adorada Yoruichi, saltando pelos altos das casas e prédios da cidade de Karakura, sem se importar muito com os limites impostos por seu gigai. Óbvio que preferia mil vezes estar em sua forma original, onde teria mais velocidade e desenvoltura, do que enfiada naquele trambolho inútil. Mas, além de não poder se misturar aos humanos normais sem o uso deste, também não poderia se desfazer dele em qualquer lugar, salvo fosse uma emergência, sob pena de pagar de seu próprio bolso os danos causados à peça ao Capitão Mayuri, e não queria de maneira alguma dever nada aquele maluco dos infernos.

Cansada, a morena passa a mão na testa e tira um pouco do suor que por esta escorria, e sem muita demora, volta a sua implacável busca, chegando perto de um prédio baixo de dois andares, que ficava perto da orla. Observou que a fachada deste tinha um letreiro em neon, que estava escrito Eros’s Place, e ficou se indagando que diabos significava aquilo. Sorrateira, passou pela vigilância local com relativa facilidade, e à espreita, foi se enveredando pelos muitos corredores que haviam ali, e foi parar numa área que era restrita aos funcionários. Observando a sala com bastante atenção, ela notou que haviam várias passagens, e nestas, existiam espaços que davam uma visão um pouco restrita de alguns cômodos. Sorriu de canto, pois, apesar da visibilidade ruim, já era um começo em sua particular missão de encontrar Shihoin, pois jamais a deixaria cair na lábia barata do Hisagi. Seu dever como membro do clã Fon, era servi-la e protegê-la acima de tudo.

Olhou cada fresta com cuidado, e notou que estas davam para quartos com decorações extravagantes, mas, que estavam vazios até então. Virou à esquerda em um corredor mais comprido, e ali sim, sentiu a reiatsu dela. Afoita, andou o mais rápido que conseguiu, e se abaixou para mirar a passagem que dava para o quarto onde a pressão da gata estava latente, e se arrependeu amargamente por isso, pois o que viu ali, a franzina Capitã não esqueceria nem em um milhão de anos…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Perto da área Vip, Mashiro e Cirucci carregavam cada uma duas garrafinhas de ice, as levando para uma mesa de canto, onde Nnoitra estava sentado, comendo uns aperitivos e tomando uma dose dupla de whisky. As meninas sentaram-se ao seu lado, sendo que a esverdeada praticamente se acoplou à ele, e vendo essa cena, a morena reclama indignada.

\- Dá um tempo Mashiro! Sorte é que veio de calça, pois se tivesse de saia ou de vestido, estariam trepando na frente de geral agora!

\- Quem te vê falando vai achar que tu é uma santa de altar, quando na realidade, também sempre aprontou das suas. - o Espada 5 rebate entediado e a Vizard ri da cara emburrada da colega.

\- Nunca disse que era santa ou coisa do tipo, mas pelo menos procuro me preservar em público. - toma um gole de ice.

\- Ai Cirucci… não seja chata! Isso tudo é porque a Hiyori e o Tesla resolveram furar o compromisso e te deixar de vela?

\- Vela eu seria de qualquer modo, porém, Sarugaki sabe manter uma conversa decente e o Tesla então, nem se fala! Vocês dois só sabem se agarrar e falar putaria, e sinceramente, hoje não estou a fim. - se levanta e vai em direção à pista de dança - Vou dançar um pouco.

O casal dá de ombros e volta a trocar beijos lascivos e ardentes, chamando atenção de quem passava por perto. Pudor nunca foi o forte da esverdeada, que era muito aberta em questões de sexo, e fazia sempre o que tinha vontade, desde que não fosse parar na cadeia por conta disso. Encontrou em Nnoitra o parceiro ideal, pois ele era tão pervertido quanto ela, e adorava fazer sexo intensa e insanamente, assim como ela própria. Eram apaixonados um pelo outro, mas, não uma paixão comum, como as dos filmes românticos e livros piegas de banca de jornal. Era algo que lembrava mais um tratado, um pacto, em que tudo, absolutamente tudo era conversado e discutido, inclusive insatisfações e antigos amores.

E por falar em antigo amor, eis que ao se separarem para encherem seus pulmões de oxigênio, ambos veem Nelliel e Renji passando de mãos dadas e trocando selinhos apaixonados. O casal se dirigia à uma das varandas da área externa, onde um bonito bolo dado de presente por Orihime, estava esperando para ser cortado e distribuído aos seus convidados.

Reconheceu no meio daquela gente toda os inúteis do Pesche e Dondochakka, que mesmo usando gigais, continuavam horríveis e desengonçados, além do gigante Chad, o Quincy esquisito, a baixinha irritante Kuchiki e seu igualmente irritante namorado de cabelos laranja. A mesma corja que esteve no Hueco Mundo… todos eles reunidos ali, prestigiando e compartilhando daquele momento tão especial para a ex-Espada 3.

Sem muito pensar, Nnoitra se levantou e foi seguindo o caminho deixado pelas pessoas que os acompanhavam, e parou num portal que dava para a tal varanda, onde viu os noivos cortando juntos o primeiro pedaço de bolo, e o Shinigami, que segurava um bonito prato com o doce, levou uma garfada à boca de Nell, que comeu com gosto, e depois o beijou apaixonadamente.

Aquela cena mexeu com o Arrancar de um jeito que ele não esperava, e sentindo-se tonto, se escorou em uma parede ao lado do portal, onde tentava respirar, porém, sem sucesso. Estava sufocando, essa era a verdade. Uma coisa era saber por alto que Nell estava namorando, e outra bem diferente era ter a certeza de que ela de fato ia se casar, que estava feliz, e que era adorada, venerada pelo tal Tenente.

Inspira bastante ar e fecha os olhos, e quando novamente os abre, dá de cara com Mashiro, que compreensiva, lhe afaga os negros cabelos e fala baixinho.

\- Vamos sair daqui…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Uryuu procurava Minoru, que era o responsável pela comemoração dos noivos, pois as bebidas de dez minutos pra cá estavam vindo quentes e Renji só faltava surtar por causa disso. Tanto ele quanto Ichigo ficaram de achar o gerente para se queixarem, e ficou aliviado ao ver de longe que Kurosaki já tinha encontrado o rapaz, e que ambos foram solucionar esse impasse.

Ajeitou seus óculos no rosto e sorriu, pois nem ele mesmo sabia como estava aguentando todo aquele som alto até aquela hora, pois baladas nunca foram o seu forte. Sempre preferiu reuniões mais informais e com menos música eletrônica, mas, essa foi a escolha de Nelliel, que queria algo bem alegre e vibrante, e como amigo, não tinha alternativa a não ser acatar as vontades da Arrancar.

Escutou a música que tocava ensurdecedoramente, e virou-se para olhar as pessoas dançando na pista do outro ambiente da Casa Noturna, que tinha no repertório de respectivo DJ, variados estilos de pop-rock. Ao prestar mais atenção no que a letra da música dizia, ele perde seu olhar nas costas seminuas de uma bela garota de cabelos escuros e reflexos arroxeados, que estavam presos num coque frouxo, e dançava freneticamente, fazendo seu curtíssimo vestido de paetês lilases quase mostrarem sua calcinha. Mas, ela não parecia se importar com isso, pois, com uma garrafinha de ice na mão, cantava alucinada a melodia que dava ritmos aos movimentos de seu corpo.

 

They say we are what we are

But we don’t have to be

I’m bad behaviour, but I do it in the best way

I’ll be the watcher of the eternal flame

I’ll be the guard dog of all your fever dreams

I am the sand, bottom half of the hourglass

(Glass, glass)

I’ll try to picture me without you but I can’t

'Cause we could be immortals, immortals

Just not for long, for long

And live with me forever now

We'll pull the blackout curtains down

Just not for long, for long

We could be immor, immortals

Immor, immortals

Immor, immortals

Immor, immortals

 

Chegou mais perto da moça em questão, pois queria confirmar se ela era mesmo quem ele estava pensando. Ao ficar à mais ou menos dois metros dela, mesmo com a iluminação precária e as luzes coloridas dos refletores piscando ininterruptamente, ele reconheceu a tatuagem de andorinha que estava exposta pelo enorme decote, e o nome escrito embaixo desta.

\- Golondrina…

O Quincy disse quase que inaudivelmente, enquanto encurtou a distância entre eles, e agindo somente por impulso, a tomou pela cintura, virando-a pra si e sussurrando maravilhado ao constatar o quanto ela estava linda.

\- Cirucci...

Ainda assustada com a surpresa, ela esboça um sorriso e apenas gesticula com os lábios.

\- Ishida…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

\- Eu sabia que essa magricela peituda ia ganhar o concurso! - raivosa, Yadomaru soca o colchão, enquanto sua mão esquerda vai até a bandeja pegar mais um taiyaki - Entra ano e sai ano dá no mesmo: tudo marmelada! - exclama com a boca cheia.

O castanho não consegue entender o motivo da indignação da morena, e questiona curioso.

\- Marmelada? Que quer dizer com isso?

\- Quero dizer que o resultado é combinado, manipulado. Não era pra essa anoréxica americana ganhar, sendo que tem concorrentes bem mais interessantes. - olha pra ele e indaga - Me diz, qual das Miss achou mais bonita?

\- Bem… - pensa sem empolgação - Venezuela?

\- Viu? Essa sim era bonita, e não a loira siliconada da Flórida com um bronzeamento de pele bem mal feito! - põe a bandeja em cima do criado-mudo, e toma um pouco de refrigerante.

\- Não achei a ganhadora tão feia assim. - disse espontaneamente, e Lisa logo arqueou uma de suas sobrancelhas - Ela tem um porte elegante, uma silhueta alongada, belos lábios, e os seios não parecem falsos.

\- Não são falsos? - pega o controle e dá um zoom de 4 vezes na imagem do busto da vencedora - Vai dizer que isso não é falso?

Ele olha com atenção, o que irrita profundamente a Vizard, e depois responde tranquilo.

\- Não… parecem ser naturais, e se analisar direito, vai notar que...

Não termina de falar, pois foi bruscamente interrompido pela morena, que o empurrou contra a cabeceira da cama, se encaixando em seu colo, onde o pegou pelo colarinho da camisa social que vestia, e falou o mirando fixamente.

\- Se você se atrever a reparar nos peitos dessas vadias outra vez, eu não respondo por mim. - o puxa para si, e beija os finos e sedutores lábios dele com desespero.

Ele se surpreende com a ousadia de Lisa em lhe tratar assim, mas, gostou de saber que ela lhe tinha ciúmes, que seria capaz de arrancar os olhos e outras coisas mais de qualquer mulher que de si se aproximasse. Sorriu internamente e retribuiu aquele beijo molhado e caloroso, trazendo o corpo dela para mais junto de seu próprio corpo, sentindo a textura da camisola que ela vestia, e também a maciez de sua alva cutis.

Por falta de ar se afastam, e mirando-a detenidamente, ele fala sereno.

\- Me perdoa por hoje cedo… - os finos dedos dela lhe calam os lábios, e decidida, ela fala ao castanho.

\- Não vou te perdoar… nem por hoje, nem pelo que passou, nem pelo que há de vir. - dá um carinhoso beijo na testa dele - Vamos viver um dia de cada vez, ok?

Ele se admira com a determinação daqueles orbes turquesas e responde mais tranquilo.

\- Sim… como quiser…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chegando à kitnet, Grimmjow e Momo entram de mãos dadas, e o rapaz acende a luz no interruptor, e a conduz sutilmente para sentar-se no sofá.

A castanha lhe sorri e recusa a oferta, pois estava visivelmente tensa com toda essa proximidade, ainda mais que estavam sozinhos na casa dele, e nada os impediriam de fazer o que quer que seja ali. O azulado entende o nervosismo dela, e acaricia seus fios soltos, e ela sente um forte arrepio percorrer seu delgado corpo, ato que a levou a ficar na ponta dos pés, e beijá-lo com ímpeto, com desejo…

As grandes mãos dele trilham o tecido do vestido, mas, o que almejava mesmo era tocar a pele do ventre plano, das costas esguias, dos pequenos e tentadores seios…

Momo estreita mais o contato, abraçando o dorso largo do Espada, e depois enredando suas finas mãos pelos bagunçados cabelos azuis, os puxando com moderada força.

Ele grunhe excitado, e seu membro pulsava desejoso, sedento, louco para adentrar-se no bem feito corpo da Shinigami que não saía mais de sua mente e de seu coração. Mas, nunca faria nada para magoá-la, muito menos forçá-la a algo que não fosse de seu consentimento, por tal motivo, esperaria seu tempo, respeitaria seu espaço, porém, em seu íntimo, torcia para que ela quisesse exatamente o mesmo que ele…

Aos poucos separam-se, e ela arfante, pede um tanto hesitante.

\- Eu… posso usar seu banheiro? Não vou demorar.

\- Vai lá. Fica à vontade. - dá um selinho molhado nos lábios róseos e vê ela se afastar, fechando em seguida a porta do cômodo.

Sentou no sofá e ficou esperando ela sair de lá, o que não demorou muito, e para a sua grata surpresa, ela veio seminua, enrolada em sua toalha de banho, e com o seu perfeito rosto totalmente ruborizado, a meiga Tenente fala ao Espada.

\- Preciso que me veja como realmente sou, assim como fez ao me visitar na Soul Society… não me escondeu suas cicatrizes, sua máscara Hollow, muito menos o buraco que tem em seu corpo, mesmo se sentindo desconfortável com isso. Foi honesto comigo, e também serei contigo. - deixa a toalha cair e lhe mostra seu franzino corpo nu - Essa sou eu... sem gigai, sem nada que possa esconder as marcas do meu corpo…

 

Continua…


	29. Preciso dizer que te amo

Como que enfeitiçado, o Espada se aproxima da Shinigami, admirando detenidamente seu corpo despido. Mirou com atenção para a altura do tórax, mais precisamente entre os seios, e viu uma extensa cicatriz, seguida de outras duas que estavam ladeando esta, sendo que posicionadas um pouco mais abaixo, na região da barriga. Deu uma pequena volta em torno da castanha, parando atrás de suas costas, notando que haviam cicatrizes também naquela parte.

Nervosa, Momo estava com a respiração acelerada, e seu corpo tremia, porém, não se arrependia de ter mostrado a ele seu corpo cheio das marcas da atitude covarde e medíocre de Aizen… se fossem ter algo mais sério e duradouro, não poderia mesmo esconder-se por toda a vida dentro de um gigai.

O azulado volta a ficar de frente à sua namorada, e estende sua mão na intenção de tocar aquela grande marca que ficava entre os pequenos seios que subiam e desciam inquietos por causa do arfar da formosa garota.

\- Posso? - indaga sinalizando o seu intuito, com o indicador quase pousando na cicatriz, e Momo acena fazendo que sim com a cabeça.

Ele dedilha vagarosamente toda aquela trilha em alto relevo, e sente em seus dígitos que até essa parte da pele de sua adorada é macia e delicada. Desce estes para as marcas mais abaixo, e sente nestas a mesma textura, o que faz seu sangue ferver de excitação, pois ao contrário do que ela pensava, não achou aquilo feio ou repulsivo. Apesar da aparência frágil, ela era uma guerreira assim como ele, e compreendia que feridas e cicatrizes faziam parte de quem decide seguir esse tipo de vida.

Sente um leve tremor emanar do corpo de Hinamori, e outra vez volta seu olhar para os seios durinhos e perfeitos, e sente seu membro pulsar desejoso. Seus orbes azuis percorrem o plano ventre, os amplos quadris, as pernas torneadas, e seu anseio por ela aumenta ainda mais, fazendo com que suas grandes e calejadas mãos envolvessem cada uma das mamas da castanha, que se sentiu molhar instantaneamente, e gemeu alto com esse ato ousado dele.

Com um sorriso sincero, Grimmjow os massageia com suavidade, e em seguida, fala pausadamente a ela.

\- Você é linda Momo… nem essas cicatrizes são capazes de apagar seu brilho e sua beleza… - a beija languidamente nos lábios, e por falta de ar se afastam ofegantes - Te quero, te desejo… te adoro…

Seus dedos se embrenham pelos fios castanhos da nuca da jovem, os puxando para trás, enquanto ele abocanha um dos seios dela, que dá um sexy gritinho, tomada por um êxtase sem igual ao sentir a quente língua dele circular por seu mamilo, e seus dentes o mordiscarem vagarosamente. Logo ele faz o mesmo no outro seio, e suas mãos passeiam pelo corpo nu da Shinigami, com a esquerda detendo-se em sua delgada cintura, e a direita indo até a fenda virginal, onde confirmou o quanto ela estava molhada e calorosa.

Ele grunhiu como um louco, e se fosse em outros tempos, já teria penetrado seus dígitos naquela parte emblemática da anatomia dela, a derrubado no chão, e a feito sua ali mesmo. Porém, seria prudente e agiria com calma, pois tudo o que ele não pretendia era traumatizá-la, pois Hinamori era como um coelhinho: melindroso e assustado, e precisava de extrema confiança para se chegar perto, e conseguir seu objetivo final. Por tal motivo, não teria pressa, pois essa, sempre foi a pior inimiga da perfeição.

Ela sufoca um grito ao sentir os dedos dele friccionando seu clítoris, e lhe enchendo de um prazer inédito até então. Sente seu corpo desfalecer ante aquela carícia tão ousada, e sua mente a faz cometer um desatino, ao levar sua fina mão até o pênis dele, que mesmo coberto pela calça jeans, dava pra comprovar toda a sua dureza e grandeza através de seu tato.

Ele urra cheio de um intenso tesão com o tímido toque de Momo, e ainda se revesando em degustar as mamas dela, sente que sua adorada tem um orgasmo ao ser por ele tão fortemente estimulada em seu botão rosado. Ele retira seus dígitos embebidos no cálido fluído, e os leva a boca, os chupando lascivamente, e ela não evita arfar com essa erótica visão. Seus orbes castanhos se fixam no mastro em riste, e fica temerosa. Por mais que tivesse gostado de ser por ele tocada e de ter gozado pela primeira vez, ela não se sente preparada ainda para ter seu corpo invadido pelo dele.

\- Grimm eu… - o mira com candura, porém, titubeia um tanto tímida - Eu adorei o que me fez sentir agora, e garanto que jamais experimentei algo tão bom na minha vida, mas… - suspira pesarosa - Ainda não me sinto pronta pra fazer amor...

Ele sorri. Por mais que fosse ficar doído e inquieto por causa da desistência dela, ele a compreendia como poucos, e seu ar ingênuo, junto à sua cândida inocência, faziam ativar seus instintos mais protetores, que por incrível que pareça, sobrepujavam, e muito, os seus impulsos sexuais mais primitivos. E isso só o fazia chegar à uma conclusão: começava a amar demasiadamente aquela doce menina.

\- Não faz mal. - vai até seu armário, pega um roupão felpudo, e o veste nela, que se sente confortável e acolhida - Teremos muito tempo pra isso, e fique tranquila, pois só fará o que tiver vontade, e quando sentir vontade. - A abraça com devoção, e beija suavemente seus lábios - Vem… - a pega pela mão e ambos vão até a cozinha - Vou fazer uma pipoca para comermos enquanto assistimos um filme. - pisca com cumplicidade, e ela retribui com um sincero e amoroso sorriso, pois teve certeza ali, de que ele era mesmo o homem certo para si.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Em seu quarto, Orihime arrancava suas roupas do corpo e as jogava no chão com muita raiva, sentimento esse que dificilmente deixava manifestar-se em si. Porém, hoje se daria a esse luxo, pois estava sumamente frustrada por ter confessado o que era pra ser inconfessável. Sua carne espasmava involuntariamente, devido a vergonha que passou ao dizer na cara de Byakuya que o amava. Era lógico que ele não daria a mínima para o seu amor tão desinteressado… era óbvio que se ele fosse dizer algo, seriam palavras que somente demonstrariam sua profunda pena por um ser tão ridículo como ela, que não passa de uma humana carente de atenção e afeto, uma pobre coitada que tem o dedo podre para homens, e que fatalmente morreria sozinha, abandonada em um asilo qualquer esquecido por Deus.

Chorando copiosamente, olhou-se no espelho que havia na porta de seu guarda-roupas, e se observou atenta. Seu físico era comum aos de muitas garotas por aí: bastante magra, sem graça, sem sex appeal… seus seios eram enormes e, ao seu ver, totalmente desproporcionais para a estrutura de seu corpo, por isso evitava decotes e blusas que fossem chamariz para essa parte. Seus cabelos tinham uma tonalidade incomum para o padrão japonês, e seu rosto não possuía nada de especial. Nem mesmo seus orbes cinzentos e tão diferentes dos demais, animavam-na a achar-se bonita, interessante… sentia que, por ser desse jeito, ninguém a notava, pelo menos, os homens que lhe interessaram um dia…

Acreditava piamente ser uma mulher sem sorte, sem perspectivas, sem ambições… tudo que almejava era muito simples, como estudar decentemente, ter um emprego razoável, possuir o carinho de seus amigos e o amor de um homem digno. Mas, tirando a consideração que seus amigos lhe tinham, o restante parecia cada vez mais distante, mais irreal…

Encostou-se na fria parede ao lado da porta de seu quarto e deixou-se cair de qualquer jeito no chão. Seu pranto sofrido ainda rolava por seu rosto, e a dor em seu peito a sufocava pouco à pouco. Sentia que estava caindo em um profundo abismo, e que não havia ninguèm que lhe pudesse salvar de seu trágico destino.

 

De frente à porta da casa de Inoue, Kuchiki pensa em bater, mas desiste ao imaginar que fazendo isso, ela fosse deliberadamente ignorá-lo. Por isso, girou devagar a maçaneta desta, e certificando-se de que não estava trancada, a forçou um pouco mais, e enfim, a porta se abriu. Sentiu a reiatsu da ruiva oscilante, e a seguiu sem demora pela casa adentro, se deparando com a porta aberta de um cômodo no fim do corredor, onde escutou um choro fraquinho vindo de lá. Lentamente entrou no local, dando de cara com a jovem sentada no chão, abraçada aos seus joelhos, com o rosto apoiado por sobre eles, e as ondas de seus cabelos cor de cobre, que caíam por sobre seu corpo, como se fosse uma cascata feita com os mais brilhantes raios de sol.

Ela sente sua presença, e se esquecendo de que estava seminua, levanta-se assustada e o mira de igual modo. Ao sentir uma brisa suave que entrava por sua janela percorrer sua pele, cai em si sobre sua nudez, e rapidamente leva suas mãos aos fartos seios. Porém, de nada adiantava fazê-lo, pois ele já tinha visto toda a magnitude daquele corpo escultural, e tinha comprovado com seus azulados orbes o quanto ela era voluptuosa e curvilínea, o quanto ela era verdadeiramente bela…

Ela, extremamente acanhada, fecha os orbes com força por não conseguir encará-lo, e grita desesperada.

\- Vai embora! Não temos mais nada a dizer! - abaixa o seu rosto ruborizado.

Ele se aproxima dela com rapidez, a pega pelos ombros obrigando-a a mirá-lo, porém, ainda assim, seus acinzentados orbes continuam cerrados.

\- Olhe para mim, Orihime! - ordena com firmeza , e ela obedece sem questionar - Me falou tudo o que estava preso em sua garganta ainda pouco, e agora é a minha vez de fazê-lo. - toca com sutileza seu bem feito queixo, e sussurra emocionado - Eu te amo… - uma solitária lágrima rola o rosto masculino, enquanto os orbes de Hime se arregalam surpresos - Há muito tempo me apaixonei por ti, porém, sempre cri que como Capitão e líder de meu clã, eu não poderia e nem deveria alimentar esse sentimento por duas razões: primeiro, por jamais acreditar que pudesse me corresponder, devido ao amor que por anos dedicou ao Kurosaki, e segundo, por estar rompendo a promessa que fiz a mim mesmo de não voltar a quebrar as regras que regem a Soul Society e a nobreza a qual pertenço. Mas… todo o meu esforço foi em vão, pois sempre que te via, escutava a sua voz, sentia o seu aroma impregnado na minha mansão quando ia passar suas férias lá, eu não parava de pensar em você… no seu sorriso, no seu jeito meigo e puro de ser e de viver a vida. Pensava em ti como um anjo, um ser divino, que tem o único propósito de semear o bem, compartilhar alegria, espalhar o amor… queria ter me aproximado, ter dito o que sentia, mas, a única coisa que fiz foi te afastar com minha exacerbada prepotência, minha soberba e incompreensão. Te magoei e nem sei se mereço seu perdão, pois meu excesso de orgulho me impediu de declarar meu amor, tudo por temer ser rejeitado, sendo que na realidade, sempre quis me ofertar o que tem de melhor em seu coração… - chega mais perto dos róseos lábios dela, e pede baixinho - Me perdoa… e aceite o meu amor… é só o que te peço, Orihime...

Inoue, mesmo hesitante, estende suas mãos ao rosto dele, que solta os finos braços dela para que ela prossiga em seu gesto. Já com os movimentos livres, ela delineia o contorno da face de Kuchiki, e cuidadosamente seca as lágrimas que ele verteu com seus polegares, e se perde ante a verdade dos sentimentos que por tanto tempo estiveram ocultos naqueles tristes orbes azuis. Ela sorri. Mas não um sorriso qualquer... era um sorriso libertador, de alguém que enfim descobriu o contentamento de ser amada, de ser desejada…

Aproximou-se com lentidão dos lábios dele, onde os tocou com os seus, num beijo tímido, simples, em que procurava encaixar-se e moldar-se aquela boca tão preciosa para si, que era a dele.

Mesmo surpreso Byakuya fecha os olhos para poder sentir toda a calidez e ternura daquela boca rosada, que buscou a sua como um refúgio, como um oásis. Com gentileza, pediu passagem com sua língua úmida e quente, adentrando-se e procurando a língua da ruiva, para começarem o seu bailado de amor. Ao fazê-lo, o moreno sentiu um fogo que há muito estava ausente em sua vida, e com mais furor, a estreitou contra si, tendo-a mais junto ao seu corpo, sentindo assim, todo o seu calor. Suas línguas continuam unidas, intrínsecas, e suas grandes mãos percorrem as costas nuas da jovem, que arfa excitada.

Ele se afasta, pois achou que estava se excedendo em suas carícias, porém, ela lhe puxa de volta pela gravata preta que usava, e fala decidida.

\- Por favor, não recue… não pense que por ser virgem tem que me tratar como se eu fosse algo que pudesse quebrar. Quero que demonstre todo o seu amor nos gestos mais ousados que puder me proporcionar… quero sentir o quanto me ama através do fogo que emana de seus beijos, do calor que evapora de sua pele, do seu corpo dentro do meu… preciso disso Byakuya… quero me sentir viva… me sentir mulher… 

O beija sofregamente, aproveitando o ensejo para desfazer o nó da gravata, e livrar-se desta, jogando-a longe. Suas mãos habilidosas vão desabotoando a camisa cinza, enquanto ele tirava o terno, que foi ao chão em questão de segundos. Logo a camisa lhe fazia companhia, e as mãos da garota desafivelavam o cinto de couro, e depois foram até a braguilha, abrindo-a, levando a calça preta a cair no frio piso.

Maravilhada com revelação do trabalhado corpo de Byakuya, Orihime fica sem reação, sem saber como agir. Imaginou por diversas vezes aquela cena em sua mente, mas, o que acontecia ali era real, e não mais uma divagação de sua mente romântica.

Seminu como ela, o nobre percebe o desconcerto dela misturado a um pouco de acanhamento, e avança devagar em sua direção, concentrando-se nos beijos lascivos que dedicava aqueles lábios tentadores, e aos carinhos que trilhavam aquele corpo voluptuoso e que beirava à perfeição. Ela ofega cheia de um tesão que jamais experimentou na vida, e ao arquear seu corpo para frente, sente sua intimidade encostar no duro falo do homem, que era coberto por uma apertada boxer, e não evita gemer despudoradamente, ato que o faz grunhir ensandecido, deixando os lábios da ruiva, descendo agora seus pequenos ósculos por seu pescoço, seus ombros, seus seios, abocanhando um deles com destreza, chupando com avidez seus bicos intumescidos. A mama desassistida é apalpada com adoração, e alguns leves beliscões são dados no rosado mamilo, e Orihime, tomada por uma grande euforia, sente sua vagina encharcar sem controle, sendo sua calcinha insuficiente para deter a quantidade de líquido que escorria por suas pernas abaixo.

Kuchiki a prensa contra a parede, levantando os braços dela com uma de suas mãos, enquanto a outra explora sua intimidade, passando por dentro da calcinha rendada, e sentindo sua mão mergulhar naquele mar de fluídos. Tudo isso fazia sem deixar de saborear as suculentas mamas, que eram muito mais lindas e saborosas do que ele imaginava em seus mais pervertidos pensamentos.

Fricciona seus dedos na fenda umedecida, iniciando um vai-e-vem frenético e luxurioso, que se intensificou ainda mais ao escutar os gemidos que já viravam gritos saídos da garganta da jovem, até que o corpo feminino, que se contorcia, estancou de repente. Ela chegou ao ápice em seus braços, e isso, lhe fez abrir um largo e genuíno sorriso.

Inoue o vê sorrir e pisca várias vezes, acreditando estar em um sonho. Sempre em seus devaneios o imaginou sorrindo para si, porém, nada se comparava com o fulgor que desprendia daquele simples gesto, de um homem que já havia desaprendido o quanto era bom estar alegre, o quanto era importante ser feliz…

Ele, ainda com o sorriso ornando os lábios, se agacha, e vagarosamente, retira a calcinha que lhe tapava a visão da tão almejada entrada depilada de Hime, e aspira o seu adocicado odor, sentindo cada pelo de seu alvo e definido corpo se arrepiar com isso. A ponta de sua língua toca a zona mais íntima de sua amada, e ela, sentindo uma onda de energia circular por si, agarra os negros cabelos dele os puxando com vontade, ato que dá aval ao homem para se aprofundar em sua carícia oral, lambendo-a vertiginosamente, explorando cada canto e recanto de toda aquela carne rosada, sorvendo seu mel, sugando seu rosado botão.

Puxando o rosto de seu adorado contra a sua cavidade, ela dá um grito seco, sinalizando que gozou mais uma vez. Ele quase sufocou com o gesto involuntário dela, mas, ficou contente pois estava lhe dando toda a satisfação que merecia.

Levanta-se e retira sua boxer azul cobalto como a cor de seus olhos, e ela quase perde o fôlego ao ver o quanto ele é grande e maciço. Ele ri de canto com a cena, e sem demora a pega no colo, depositando-a na simples cama, onde ela automaticamente abre as pernas, e o Shinigami se põe por cima dela, posicionando seu imenso mastro na fenda molhada.

Acariciando os lábios da ruiva com o seu polegar, ele lhe diz sedutoramente.

\- Fique calma e não tenha medo… não vou te machucar… - lhe dá um beijo afetuoso.

Ela acaricia seus fios sedosos, os colocando para trás da orelha, e fala tranquila.

\- Eu confio em ti, meu amor...

Aos poucos ele força a passagem na escorregadia entrada, e ela, instintivamente levanta os quadris para recebê-lo. Movimentando-se morosamente, logo ele sente que está se adentrando na estreita cavidade, e ela crava suas unhas nos braços dele quando sente algo se romper. Agora ela não era mais uma menina… era uma mulher, e se transformou em uma nos braços do homem que amava devotadamente, fervorosamente…

Sentindo que se encaixou totalmente, passa a estocá-la com afinco, com firmeza, com movimentos que variavam entre uma lentidão torturante e uma rapidez enlouquecedora. Ela rodeou suas longas pernas em volta da cintura dele, o convidando sutilmente a invadi-la mais profundamente, o que ele prontamente se dispõe a fazer, levando-a grunhir e ofegar como louca, arranhando verticalmente as costas largas dele, que urrava feito um animal enjaulado protestando por sua liberdade, pois era assim que se sentia agora: livre, sem culpas, sem dúvidas, sem receios.

O corpo de Inoue queimava em chamas, e um sorriso bobo não saía de seu angelical rosto. Parecia que ia flutuar, sair de si… ele era o homem que desejava, que ansiava, que já não tinha a mais remota esperança de ter para si, e estavam ali, os dois, como se um só fossem, unidos numa perfeita sinergia. Sente seu baixo ventre se contrair e seu sangue praticamente ebulir em suas veias, sendo tomada por um orgasmo arrasador, único, perfeito.

O nobre quase não consegue se segurar, porém, sabia que tinha mais a dar à sua adorada. Assim, a levantou ainda encaixada em si, e de pé, apoiou sua mão nas costas dela, na região perto do pescoço, e a outra firmou-se em sua delgada cintura, jogando o corpo dela para trás, como se deitada no ar estivesse. A ruiva, com medo de cair, enlaçou sua perna direita no quadril do moreno, e a esquerda ficou entrelaçada na musculosa perna direita dele.

Com um sorriso fugaz, ele fala divertido.

\- Não se preocupe. Está segura comigo. - dizia a verdade, pois para o Capitão, ela não pesava mais do que uma pluma.

Orihime mais uma vez deposita toda sua confiança no homem que está dentro de si, e relaxa seu corpo na fortes mãos do rapaz, que a sustenta com vigor, e desse mesmo jeito, volta a estocar sua gigantesca masculinidade no acolhedor interior da jovem, que deixa seus braços penderem no ar, entregando totalmente seu corpo ao bel prazer do Shinigami.

O rosto vermelho, a respiração ofegante, as pernas dela apertando sua carne, tudo isso era sinal de que ela gostava do que fazia, delirava com suas investidas, almejava por mais de si…

Parecia um sonho… não, não era um sonho. Era a realidade, a mais bela e prazerosa realidade, pois estava com ela, dentro dela, a fazendo gemer, arquear em seus braços, confiando todo o seu ser à ele, assim como ele, daqui pra frente, confiaria sempre seu tudo à ela.

Veementemente a penetra com mais fervor, e a lascívia se apodera de si ao escutar os gritos sensuais de Hime e ter a mais instigante visão dos seios generosos se movimentando insanamente, o que o leva investir com mais potência nela, ato que faz o interior da ruiva o apertar e succionar descontroladamente, levando ambos a chegarem ao auge de seus prazeres em uníssono, num grito conjunto, como se fossem uma só pessoa.

Byakuya a traz para si, abraçando-a com desvelo e acariciando seus alaranjados cabelos, alternando singelos selinhos no rosto e ombros da moça. Ela retribui as carícias de seu amado, e chora emocionada. Ele beija cada lágrima que ela derrama com sumo carinho, e fala também movido pela emoção.

\- Você é minha, Orihime… nada e nem ninguém irá me separar de ti. Nem meus medos, nem minha prepotência e nem a minha honra nos afastarão. Não vou deixar. - a beija com desejo.

Ao quebrar o contato em busca de ar, ela sorri com meiguice.

\- Eu sei… agora tenho certeza de que me ama, assim como eu também amo você… - geme no ouvido dele - Quero que me faça sua outra vez...

Ele sorri amplamente e diz baixinho.

\- Como ordenar, minha princesa...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fazia quase meia hora que Lisa estava trancada no banheiro e Aizen já começava a se preocupar, pois ela se sentiu enjoada de repente, e correu para dentro do cômodo, de onde praticamente ordenou para não ser incomodada. Ele acatou sua vontade, mas, estava realmente apreensivo, pois lhe alertou durante toda a noite de que comer muita coisa, e com o agravante de que eram alimentos extremamente condimentados, não iria fazer bem para o seu estômago, porém, ela não o levou à sério.

Levantou-se de sua cama e foi até a porta do banheiro. Sabia que Yadomaru iria ficar furiosa por ser contrariada, mas, tinha que se certificar de que ela estava realmente bem.

\- Lisa. - bate discretamente na porta e espera que ela responda, sendo que não escuta som algum vindo de lá - Lisa. - a chama mais alto e nada.

Sentindo que algo estranho acontecia, ele abriu a porta e ficou perplexo ao vê-la caída no chão, com seus cabelos lhe tapando o rosto, e com seu corpo por sobre o braço direito.

Ligeiramente a pegou em seus braços, a colocando deitada na cama, e logo verificou se era alguma alteração em sua reiatsu. Vendo que não era isso, logo lembrou-se do teste de gravidez, motivo da discussão que tiveram mais cedo e se indagou mentalmente.

“Será?” divagou enquanto pegava seu smartphone e ligava para a única pessoa que poderia ajudá-lo, pois conhecia a fisiologia Vizard muito melhor do que ele mesmo, que foi quem os criou.

\- Kisuke, preciso falar contigo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Os olhos de Soi Fon derramavam profusamente desiludidas lágrimas à medida que os gemidos masculinos se intensificavam. Seus orbes negros não podiam acreditar no que presenciavam ali, pois tudo aquilo parecia surreal, irreal… sua idolatrada Princesa estava ali, de quatro, sendo penetrada pelo asqueroso Espada 1, que além de invadir seu corpo, lhe dava vários tapas no traseiro redondo, e em sua boca, o mastro de Hisagi entrava e saía, umedecido com a saliva que escorria da boca de sua adorada gata.

Ambos a estocavam sem dó, inclementes, e quase não se escutava gemidos vindos da mulher de pele cor de bronze, pois seus lábios estavam deveras ocupados sugando o Segundo Posto de Muguruma, e somente grunhidos se ouviam da parte dela, e pareciam ser de puro prazer, ao contrário do que acreditava a princípio.

Agarrado nos amplos quadris de Shihoin, Stark a investe mais impiedosamente na fenda melada da morena, que para a felação em Shuhei, dando um grito ensurdecedor ao ser arrebatada por uma aterradora satisfação, grito esse que faz o coração da franzina Capitã quase parar de bater de tanta dor e desespero.

A gata se deita exausta, e os rapazes fazem o mesmo, cada um de um lado da exuberante mulher, e suas bocas vão de encontro aos grandes seios, onde os chupavam com volúpia.

Os dedos do belo Espada vão até a vagina inundada em fluídos, e se adentram nesta, arrancado um berro estridente da Princesa, e os dedos de Hisagi circulam por todo o clítoris, ato que a faz gemer com mais excitação.

Sem querer, o dedo de Stark encosta nos do Tenente, que parou tudo o que fazia, e começou a reclamar indignado.

\- Mas que porra é essa, seu Arrancar filho da puta? - cruza os braços como criança birrenta - O acordo foi que íamos meter nela, não entre nós!

\- Seu imbecil descerebrado, eu mal te toquei, e em um ménage, isso acontece, sendo que não é intencional. - olha bravo pra Yoruichi - É isso que dar em chamar esses fedelhos para brincadeiras de adultos!

Enraivecida por ter sido interrompida quase perto de gozar novamente, ela grita possessa.

\- Escuta aqui Hisagi, Stark tá coberto de razão! Se vai ficar com esse puritanismo hipócrita, pode pegar sua roupa e dar o fora daqui! Somos todos adultos, e ele... - aponta para o Arrancar - É o meu macho, e quem manda nessa droga! Você é só um convidado, então, comporte-se como tal! - disse ríspida, porém, ficou com pena da cara de tadinho que Shuhei fazia, e falou mais calma - Vem cá… - ela se encaixa na virilidade em riste de Stark, que já estava deitado, e empina seu derrière para o mais novo - Vem lindinho… tem mais um espacinho aqui que precisa ser preenchido… - sorri maliciosa.

Soi Fon vira seu rosto pois não queria ver aquilo, e seu sangue gelou ao escutar o urrar apavorante de sua Yoruichi. Não acreditava no que seus olhos viam… não queria suportar a verdade que testemunhava por si mesma…

\- Senhorita Yoruichi… 

Murmurou inaudivelmente, e em sua mente pensou, indagando-se se aqueles dois trogloditas não a estavam ferindo com seus enormes e execráveis pênis. Levantando-se cheia de atitude, decidiu ir até lá acabar com tudo aquilo, porém, foi frustrada por uma mão que tapou sua boca, e virou-a para si, lhe falando serenamente.

\- Não deixarei que vá. - ela ainda se debate, mirando Izuru com seus olhos suplicantes, mas, ele não a solta de maneira alguma - Já disse que não! - a encara com autoridade, e derrotada, ela fecha os orbes em concordância - Vem comigo. Vamos para outro lugar.

 

 

Continua…


	30. Lágrimas de decepção, sorrisos de alegria

Ainda dentro do prédio, porém, em um anexo mais afastado, Izuru se enfia num dos quartos junto com uma chorosa Soi Fon, e depois de trancar a porta deste, liberta a morena de seu agarre, que ofegante, o mira com muita raiva.

\- Porque fez isso, Kira?

\- Fiz pra evitar que passasse por mais um vexame desnecessário. - respode friamente.

\- Vexame? - ela ri irônica - E eu tô lá preocupada com esse detalhe! Não entende que eles estão machucando a senhorita Yoruichi?

Com a paciência esgotada, ele grita irritado.

\- Eles não a estão machucando! Eles estão fodendo a sua adorada senhorita Yoruichi! - nervoso, passa as mãos pelos fios loiros, e olha fixamente o rosto assustado de Capitã, que não esperava que ele lhe falasse desse jeito - Perdão. Não costumo usar esse tipo de linguajar, mas, parece que o que acabou de ver não foi o suficiente para deixar claro que sua obsessão por Shihoin não tem mais razão de ser. Aliás, nunca teve. - é sincero em sua colocação.

A franzina mulher volta a chorar, e senta-se na cama redonda que havia no cômodo. Põe as mãos no rosto, pois não queria que Kira a visse assim, derrotada, destruída. Por toda a sua vida foi ensinada a servir, a se dedicar ao clã Shihoin, e por consequência, à sua líder. Nunca se imaginou fazendo outra coisa sem ser o que lhe foi designado pelo destino, pois nascer como um Fon, era sinônimo de servidão eterna, e devoção extrema aos seus deveres e obrigações. Por tal motivo, quando Yoruichi sumiu por mais de um século, sentiu-se decepcionada, e passou a nutrir lhe um ódio irracional pelo simples fato de ter se sentido abandonada e traída por quem tanto admirava.

Quando esta voltou, apesar de uma batalha feroz ter se dado entre as duas, todo aquele sentimento ruim evaporou-se, e novamente a adoração à sua Musa tomou de assalto o seu coração, que de forte mesmo, só tinha a aparência, pois este era frágil e melindroso como um cristal, que se rompeu ao ver o quão promíscua era a sua Princesa, ao se deitar com o Arrancar e Shuhei ao mesmo tempo.

Suas trêmulas mãos saíram do rosto, que já estava inchado pelo pranto derramado, e repousou-as em cima de seu colo. Voltou seu olhar para Izuru, que havia sentado ao seu lado, e respeitosamente esperava que se acalmasse, para poder enfim conversarem. Internamente ela sorriu, pois seu desafeto, apesar de rude consigo, sabia lhe compreender como poucos. Comprovou tal verdade no último encontro que tiveram.

\- Porquê Kira? Porque a senhorita Yoruichi faz esse tipo de… - soluça um pouco e não consegue terminar sua questão.

Ele, delicadamente ergue o queixo dela com as pontas de seus dedos, obrigando-a a encará-lo, e fala pausadamente.

\- Infelizmente, eu não tenho uma resposta pra sua pergunta… te digo que também me surpreendi em ver algo tão… explícito, e confesso que jamais imaginei ver Hisagi envolvido nesse tipo de orgia, mas, Yoruichi é uma mulher que tem séculos de vida, e que já era uma adulta quando a maioria de nós sequer existíamos. Ela sabe muito bem o que quer, e como quer, assim como tem vasto conhecimento sobre as nuances do prazer e erotimo, mais até do que podemos supor. Por isso, não me sinto em condições de julgá-la ou condená-la por fazer o que acredita ser o certo em sua vida particular. - acaricia as negras mechas da franja repicada, e continua a falar-lhe compreensivo - Sei que o que presenciou te deixou chocada, mas agora já sabe que não terá chances quanto ao amor de Shihoin, até porque, creio que não é esse tipo de sentimento que ela procura no momento.

\- Eu… - ela sacode a cabeça atordoada, levando depois suas mãos até esta, puxando seus fios negros com força - Você não consegue entender, Izuru… - se curva, pondo a testa em seus joelhos, trazendo-os para junto de seu corpo, abraçando-se a si mesma - Eu vivi pra devotar essa mulher… só existo pra isso, só respiro por essa razão… eu não a amo com intenções sexuais, nunca foi assim… ela pra mim sempre esteve acima, impávida, como se estivesse sempre num pedestal, intocada, imaculada… - suspira profundamente - Eu me enganei por todos esse tempo, quis tapar o sol com a peneira, sendo que sempre imaginei que ela tivesse seus namorados por aí, mas… nunca cogitei nada parecido com o que testemunhei hoje. - olha pro loiro e o inquire ainda em prantos - O que faço da minha vida agora?

\- Vai seguir em frente, como todo o restante das pessoas fazem depois de uma grande decepção. - toma uma das mãos dela entre as suas, e a acaricia lentamente - Eu passei por algo parecido com o que sente por causa do Capitão Ichimaru, a quem devotei minha vida, e estou aqui, vivo, de pé. Contigo acontecerá o mesmo. Toda essa dor vai passar, eu um dia, isso será somente uma lembrança ruim...

Um formigamento gostoso começa subir à partir do lugar onde Izuru a tocava, e toma conta de todo o corpo de Soi Fon, que não para de admirar aqueles orbes claros tão melancólicos, imaginando o porque destes serem tão tristonhos sendo que são tão incrivelmente lindos e chamativos.

\- Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta pessoal? - ela o mira ruborizada, e ele fica intrigado, porém, não para de acarinhar o dorso da mão dela - Porque seu olhos carregam tanta prostração? - ele fecha um pouco o semblante e ela fica ainda mais constrangida - Me desculpe. Eu só queria entender, pois apesar de ser insolente, é um rapaz compreensivo e flexível, e sempre procura saber os motivos para as atitudes erradas ou não das outras pessoas, por isso eu… - não termina de falar, pois ele a corta rispidamente.

\- Acredito que meus sentimentos pessoais não são o ponto de discussão aqui.

\- Porque não? - ela se apruma furiosa - Se me abri contigo, expus meus mais temidos e escusos demônios, porque não pode responder o que te perguntei?

\- Porque são coisas que só dizem respeito à mim, e à ninguém mais! - se exalta e solta a mão dela - O único motivo para ter vindo aqui foi para evitar que fizesse uma besteira e que saísse ferida desse lugar, pois não pense que daria conta de um Tenente, uma ex-Capitã e um Espada sozinha!

\- Não tinha obrigação de fazê-lo! Não precisava ter vindo até aqui e se dado o trabalho de me proteger, já que ninguém mais se importaria com o que acontecesse ou não comigo!

\- Mas eu me importaria! - esbraveja possesso, a pegando pelos ombros, ato que a fez abrir desmesuradamente os orbes negros - Eu não suportaria te ver machucada por causa de um amor impossível de se concretizar… - seu olhar se abranda, e ela o questiona mais uma vez.

\- Porque motivo desejaria me proteger se somos inimigos? - seus olhos cintilam com a expectativa da resposta.

\- Não somos inimigos… - seus dedos tocam a aveludada cútis da face feminina - Nunca quis seu mal, apesar de sua perseguição ao meu Capitão. Na verdade eu… - hesita um pouco - Eu… me apaixonei por você… - carinhosamente, ele toca os lábios dela com os seus, que mesmo pasma, fecha os olhos e retribui aquele contato tão singelo e prazeroso.

Aos poucos, um intenso calor se apodera do corpo de Soi Fon, que envereda seus finos dedos por entre as mechas claríssimas de Kira, o puxando mais para si, estreitando a distância entre eles, sentindo toda a maciez dos fios em seu tato. Jamais havia sido beijada antes, muito menos nos lábios, por isso, estava gostando genuinamente de vivenciar aquele toque... ter a língua dele entrando aos poucos em sua boca, procurando a sua própria língua para se enlaçarem em uníssono… sentir o gosto daquela saliva refrescante encontrar a sua, e o alento quente dele pousar morosamente em sua pele, lhe fazendo perder a razão que sempre foi sua guia, se deixando levar por algo que nunca havia imaginado para si mesma.

O contato é quebrado, e ambos buscam por oxigênio. Com um olhar lânguido, ele dedilha seu indicador nos rosados lábios da Capitã, e fala sincero.

\- Deixa eu te mostrar que fazer amor é diferente daquilo que viu à pouco… deixe-me tocar seu espírito para que perceba que é algo maior e melhor do que uma simples serviçal… que é uma mulher linda, e que só quer e precisa ser amada… - sua boca quase cola na dela - Eu quero que sinta palpável meu querer por ti… me dê uma oportunidade de te fazer feliz… - outra vez a beija, porém, com mais ímpeto, com mais ardor.

Ela não esboça reação a esse gesto tão desprendido, e deixa que ele lhe domine da maneira que melhor lhe aprouvesse. Estava farta de lutar contra a contraditoriedade de seus sentimentos, pois há tempos, Kira já não lhe causava o mesmo ódio de outrora. Ao contrário: ele despertava algo bom em si, algo que lhe fazia sorrir, que lhe reconfortava. Teve certeza disso no dia de sua humilhação pública na reunião de Capitães, onde ele, que seria o maior interessado em sua desgraça, agiu como um perfeito cavalheiro, lhe estendendo sua mão, e lhe dizendo palavras de consolo. Desde aquele dia, não o tirava mais do pensamento, por mais que se esforçasse para tal. Seu cheiro amadeirado estava impregnado em suas narinas. Seu olhar, que transitava entre o sombrio e o afetuoso, não deixava sua mente. Sua tão desinteressada generosidade não a permitia dormir tranquila por várias noites… porém, tinha que ser teimosa e ir atrás de Yoruichi… somente para ter mais um desgosto em sua vida infeliz.

Mas, esse lamentável episódio a libertou de certa forma, pois agora sentia-se desobrigada à essa servidão absurda que tinha pela gata, e, seu coração finalmente poderia se abrir para Izuru… para os sentimentos que ele queria lhe dar, e ela, os iria receber de bom grado.

Acariciando a nuca da jovem, ainda a beijando entusiasmado, o loiro desce suas mãos pelos ombros nus, passeando pelos finos braços, seguindo uma sinuosa subida pelas curvas do corpo magro, tateando o ventre plano, indo então aos pequenos seios, agarrando o decote do vestido tomara-que-caia amarelo, feito de um tecido bem leve, e com sutileza, o baixando até a cintura, deixando expostos os pequenos e inquietos seios, que se mexiam ligeiramente ante o tesão que ela sentia.

Kira mirou maravilhado aquelas preciosidades, mas, se segurou, pois o que almejava era vê-la completamente nua à sua mercê, e a deitando no macio colchão coberto com lençóis de seda, pôs suas mãos no tecido que ainda a envolvia, o retirando completamente, ficando esta somente com uma simples calcinha branca.

A visão de Soi Fon deitada seminua, ofegante e aparentemente desprotegida, fez com que o pênis dele pulsasse dolorosamente dentro das calças. Concluiu que precisava livrar-se urgentemente de tudo que o impedia de estreitar seu contato pele a pele com ela, então, ficou de pé, e peça por peça de seu casual e elegante visual foi ficando pelo porcelanato, terminando o processo nu e poderosamente em riste.

A morena sentou-se, curiosa em ver a anatomia de Izuru, e sua boca salivou diante de todo o esplendor do corpo trabalhado por anos de treinamento e dedicação ao seu Posto. Tudo nele estava em sua exata medida: seus braços fortes, seu peitoral definido, o abdomem talhado e dividido em pequenos e perfeitos gomos, suas pernas musculosas e firmes, seu bumbum redondo e durinho… mas logo seus negros orbes se deteram no mastro que latejava e escorria de desejo… desejo por ela, de entrar nela, de fazê-la sua…

Ainda movida por uma curiosidade quase infantil, ela fica de joelhos na beirada da cama, e de frente à ele, vagarosamente pousa suas mãos no peito do rapaz, que de tão duro, parecia ser feito de puro aço. Desce seus exploradores dígitos pelo trincado abdominal, ato que faz o corpo do Tenente arrepiar-se por inteiro. Logo os dedos descem mais travessos, e dedilham a virilha dele, que tinham poucos e finíssimos pelos loiros, e um sorriso surge no rosto feminino, que sente um enorme prazer em notar como o corpo dele tremulava com esse tipo de carícia.

Enlouquecido, Kira a puxa pela fina cintura, a trazendo para si, interrompendo a maliciosa brincadeira, e a beijando com sofreguidão. Sua boca voraz invade a dela possessivamente, pois agora, ela era sua, de ninguém mais. Seus ósculos úmidos passam a se espalhar pelo pescoço, ombros, vale dos seios… sentia cada centímetro de pele bronzeada dela se arrepiar com seus molhados toques, e com isto em mente, envolveu os pequenos montes com suas grandes mãos, os massageando com sumo cuidado, e depois, deixando um dos mamilos livre para a sua degustação.

A calidez dos lábios dele nos seus bicos intumescidos fizeram escapar um grito tímido da jovem, que até então, só gemia discretamente. Ele sorriu para os seus adentros, pois era exatamente isso que queria: que ela gritasse, arfasse, perdesse o controle ao ser por ele manipulada, ao ser por ele amada. Sua língua se movimenta com habilidade, pois se esforçava para dar o seu melhor, já que não era tão experiente na arte do sexo como gostaria. Mesmo assim, faria de tudo para ela ir aos céus, flutuar por entre as nuvens, chegar ao seu ápice… queria materializar naquele ato o seu amor por ela, para quem sabe, esta o pudesse corresponder algum dia.

A Capitã sente seu rosto esquentar, seu corpo arder, seu baixo ventre contrair e sua intimidade encharcar. Todas essas sensações eram muito distintas do que habitualmente ocorria consigo, porém, estava adorando cada uma delas. Suas mãos percorrendo as costas musculosas dele num abraço apertado, sentindo cada fibra vibrar por si, a deixou ainda mais excitada, pois nunca se imaginou nos braços de nenhum macho, e logo Kira, seu desafeto, seu pretenso inimigo, a estava levando ao delírio com aquele ato tão íntimo que acontecia entre duas pessoas. Não tinha palavras para descrever esse conjunto de sensações tão boas e intensas… não havia nada que dissesse ou articulasse, que pudesse expressar todos os desatinos que povoavam sua mente e seu coração.

Não pôde evitar arregalar seus olhos quando sua calcinha foi arrancada por um único puxão de Izuru, e os dedos do loiro foram parar em sua fenda molhada, onde ele começou a friccionar seus longos dígitoss nesta, a fazendo fincar suas unhas na carne alva do Tenente, devido a este toque ousado. Ele mantinha-se chupando os seios empinados, alternando-se entre eles, sedento, querendo saciar-se naquelas duas preciosidades, enquanto seus dedos concentravam-se na movimentação no clítoris, produzindo ainda mais fluídos para aquela icônica região, a qual se adentraria em breve.

O corpo dela reseta, e um calafrio se dá em sua espinha, e este, se infiltra por cada veia de seu franzino corpo, a levando ao auge de uma satisfação única e até então, desconhecida.

Sentindo que ela gozou, ele interrompe a carícia nas mamas, e volta seus ósculos doces para a boca de sua adorada, que quase sucumbe em seus braços ao ser arrebatada por essa insana sensação. Seu frágil corpo amolece, e é sustentado pelos braços viris dele, que continua a beijá-la como se o amanhã não mais fosse existir.

Se ajoelha na cama, e a encaixa entre suas pernas, a posicionando em cima da virilidade pulsante, e devagar a traz para si. Sente uma resistência que o impede de invadi-la como esperava, e quebrando o contato entre suas bocas, ele pergunta diligente.

\- Você é…?

\- Sim… - ela sorri ruborizada - Jamais estive assim, desse jeito tão íntimo, com outra pessoa… - acaricia o rosto dele amorosamente e pede baixinho - Não pare… quero ser sua...

Sem mais hesitar, ele a puxa com um pouco mais de força contra seu quadril, e esta, finalmente o recebe por inteiro em seu cálido interior. Ambos gritam ferozmente. Ela, por sentir pela primeira vez outro corpo dentro de si, ato que lhe transformou literalmente em mulher. Ele, por ter sido tão fortemente apertado ao penetrar aquela cavidade virginal, o que também era inédito para si até então.

Eles se olham com cumplicidade, e sem que se desse conta, ela começava um desajeitado rebolado na masculinidade dele, que não consegue segurar um urro gutural em sua garganta. Lembrou-se então da vez em que flagrou Rose e Apacci se amando, e de como ela mordia e lambia seu Capitão. Quase fora de si, ele pede em súplica.

\- Morde minha carne… arranha minha pele… saboreie meu corpo com sua língua… sou todo seu...

A morena prontamente obedece, abandonando os lábios do loiro, passando a mordiscar sua mandíbula, seu pescoço... traçando sua língua inexperta pelos ombros largos do jovem, e em seguida lhe dando leves mordidinhas. Suas unhas raspavam a nívea tez de Izuro, que com suas mãos desmanchavam as traças dela, deixando soltos os frisados cabelos cor de ébano. Mais confiante, sabendo pelos grunhidos dele que também lhe proporcionava prazer, ela passa a subir e descer em frenesi no grandioso falo, o sentindo tocar os lugares mais profundos de seu, até então, imaculado corpo. Sua mente viaja à um lugar inóspito, desconhecido até para si mesma, onde todas essas magníficas sensações se apoderam de seu espírito, a fazendo sentir-se a mais especial das mulheres, a mais amada, a mais venerada… esteve errada por muitos anos… sua existência nunca se resumiu à uma simplória subserviência, e agora, Kira lhe abria os olhos e o coração para isso… para os caminhos do amor e da plena satisfação.

Absorta em meio aquele ato de pura libido e sentindo o ritmo das investidas do Tenente aumentarem, espasmos agudos fazem todo o corpo da delgada jovem tremular, e um orgasmo arrasador se dá, o que faz Soi Fon quase esmorecer, devido ao fôlego que lhe abandonou.

Ele a traz para seu peito, beija o topo de sua cabeça e suas mechas negras com toda a devoção. Sente a respiração acelerada dela, e as batidas de seu coração contra o seu, que também batia como louco, por finalmente tê-la em seus braços… por ter seu corpo intrínseco ao dela, encaixados, misturados… nesse terno momento eles eram um, únicos, e nesse mesmo instante, confirmou o quanto a amava.

Ela o mira com candura, e abre um sorriso honesto, sincero, cheio de bem querer e devoção pelo homem que estava lhe mostrando o que mais valioso existia: o amor.

Ele a desencaixa de seu órgão latente, e virando de costas para si, onde a fez descer por este outra vez, gemendo junto à morena nesse novo encontro entre seus corpos. Sedutor, ele murmura no ouvido dela, enquanto seus dedos melados em mel circundam o botão inchado da entrada flamejante dela.

\- Cavalga de novo em mim… - movimenta seus dígitos velozes, e um grunhido impudico escapa dos lábios da jovem, que levanta seus braços, os levando para trás, alçando a nuca de Kira, enredando seus melindrosos dedos nos fios claros, os bagunçando displicentemente, o trazendo assim para mais perto de seu rosto, e onde lhe fala desavergonhadamente.

\- Faço tudo que quiser, desde que não pare de gemer no meu ouvido… desde que meu corpo não pare de tremer cavalgando o seu...

Ele sorri como um menino, de maneira ampla, franca. Com a mão livre massageia os seios revezando-se entre eles, e continua a sua manipulação do ponto mais sensível da vagina incandescente, que contraía e sugava seu mastro sem descanso, sem trégua… o suor de ambos os corpos se encontravam com o estrito contatos entre suas peles ardentes, sentindo naquele excitante atrito, toda a mágica da invasão masculina naquele frágil corpo feminino.

Num ritmo intenso, ela continua em sua veemente cavalgada, e suas paredes internas se estreitam e contraem ainda mais, fazendo seu corpo todo convulsionar violentamente, a levando ao ápice juntamente com Izuru, que não resistiu à incitante provocação involuntária do corpo que invadia, e derramou-se languidamente dentro deste.

Deixa sua cabeça recostar-se no ombro de Soi fon, que beija seus fios loiros com candura, em seguida, saiu de cima dele, ficando de frente para o homem que lhe deu a maior alegria que teve na vida. Beijou com sutileza os lábios do melancólico Tenente, que já não mantinha aquele olhar derrotista e tristonho. Havia uma chama de contentamento nestes, e tais flamas, vinham do sentimento que ele concretizou ali, com a franzina Capitã que se entregou sem reservas, sem receios.

Izuru a abraçou com todo o amor que havia em seu ser, encostando-se na larga cabeceira daquela cama redonda, e acariciando a pele aveludada das costas de sua adorada.

Exaurida, a morena o mira com seus orbes quase fechados, tomada pelo sono que se apoderava de seu extenuado corpo, e sussurrante, declara com um singelo sorriso em seus róseos lábios.

\- Eu… gosto de ti, Kira… só não queria e nem podia admitir… - se aninha em seu peito e seus lábios se mexem quase inaudíveis - Te adoro…

Finalmente se entrega ao cansaço e dorme serena, e Izuru, ainda sem acreditar no que ouviu, se sente feliz como nunca antes, pois naquela noite, também descobriu o que era amar de verdade.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Na Casa Noturna, Urahara sente seu smartphone vibrar, e ao ver que o número de quem chamava era restrito, pediu licença à sua ciumenta e possessiva namorada, e foi para um canto do estabelecimento onde o som não estava tão alto, para poder assim atendê-lo. Revirou os orbes cinzentos altamente entediado, pois já imaginava quem seria cara-de-pau o suficiente para lhe chamar à uma hora daquelas.

\- Kusuke, preciso falar contigo.

O cientista responde com sarcasmo.

\- Boa noite , Kisuke. Tudo bem contigo? Desculpe o adiantado da hora, mas preciso de ajuda e… - é interrompido pelo castanho, que fala seriamente.

\- Pode deixar sua ironia para outra ocasião, pois Lisa está desmaiada aqui na minha cama, sendo que demorando muito à recobrar os sentidos.

O loiro fica pensativo e pergunta diretamente.

\- Já verificou a reiatsu dela? Pode ser algum tipo de alteração, que você mesmo, em toda sua sapiência, pode resolver no conforto de sua casa. - novamente ironiza.

\- Se fosse essa hipótese eu não teria te ligado, me sujeitando ao seu deboche descarado. - sua fala é ríspida - Tem um detalhe que não mencionei: hoje à tarde ela fez um teste de gravidez, que aparentemente deu negativo.

Um silêncio mórbido se fez do outro lado da linha, e Aizen se estressa de vez.

\- Responde Kisuke!

\- Ah! Desculpe! Foi só um lapso. Digamos que... é algo surreal imaginar você carregando uma criança no colo, mesmo que esta seja sua. - ri divertido, e Sousuke revira os orbes castanhos do outro lado da linha - Bem, se o teste deu negativo, então não há com que se preocupar.

\- Está certo disso? Esses testes humanos são mesmo confiáveis em seres como nós?

Urahara balança a cabeça em negativa, e fala entre com a voz satírica.

\- Pode ser um exímio cientista, porém, pecou ao não se aperfeiçoar no estudo aprofundado dos gigais. Quando estamos dentro de dispositivos como estes, ficamos quase tão vulneráveis quanto humanos comuns, por isso, qualquer tipo de alteração que seja de ordem física, será detectado por exames ou equipamentos médicos humano. Nossa essência, nossa alma está protegida dentro deste, mas o gigai está sujeito a maioria das intempéries humanas, sendo que somos muito mais resistentes em desenvolvê-las. Portanto, pode colocar a Yadomaru dentro do seu carro, levá-la a emergência do hospital mais próximo, e explicar ao médico de plantão tudo o que aconteceu. Provavelmente não será nada demais, e se ela estiver mesmo grávida, um exame simples de sangue irá tirar suas dúvidas. - inspirou bastante ar, e perguntou bonachão - Há algo mais em que posso servi-lo?

\- Não… entendi perfeitamente o que tenho que fazer. - um silêncio profundo se faz, até ele novamente se manifestar - Agradeço sua ajuda, Kisuke, - desliga a chamada, e o ex-Capitão ri de canto.

\- É… o que uma boa chave de coxas não faz… - mira para o lado e vê Tatsuki o olhando de soslaio, de braços cruzados, cheias de ciúmes daquela ligação suspeita. derrotado, ele murmura baixinho - Olha o sujo falando do mal lavado…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Numa praça próxima à boate, Mashiro senta seu namorado num dos bancos desta, pois ele ainda respirava com dificuldade. O magro rapaz se recosta nas ripas pintadas de branco, e retira a camisa preta que usava, ficando com seu torso suado à mostra, tentando buscar o oxigênio que lhe escapava dos pulmões. A esverdeada, mesmo receosa, indaga o que não saía de sua mente à ele.

\- Ainda é apaixonado por ela?

\- Não!!! - esbraveja ofegante - Não seja tola! A única em minha vida é você, e o que sinto por Nelliel é remorso! Remorso por toda a covardia que fiz junto com o viado do Szayel para prejudicá-la!

Mesmo assustada com toda raiva que ressoava da voz dele, ela insiste em lhe tocar na ferida.

\- E porque ficou desse jeito ao vê-la, se não sente nada por ela sem ser arrependimento pelo que fez? Não consigo entender!

\- Quer saber a verdade, já que insiste tanto? - ele a mira desafiante, e ela meneia a cabeça em positivo - Eu sempre achei que a detestava, que a abominava, por ela se achar superior à mim, quando na realidade, eu é quem sempre fui o grande otário de toda essa história. - ele sorri entre dentes - Nell, apesar de me tratar de maneira seca e altiva, tinha como único objetivo me manter à salvo de mim mesmo, que por toda a minha insignificante existência, fui um merda… um idiota com tendências auto-destrutivas. Como o bom covarde que sou, combinei com Szayel de me livrar dela, pois não suportava mais suas negativas para um embate direto, onde eu supostamente provaria minha superioridade. - seu orbes marejam, e sua fala sai entrecortada - Eu consegui… me livrei dela, a transformei numa criança indefesa, e a joguei como se fosse lixo pra fora de Las Noches, tendo que enfrentar os perigos do Hueco Mundo, acompanhada somente daqueles dois imbecis dos Fracciones dela. Depois disso, me senti forte, poderoso, invencível, mas, com tudo isso, só consegui mesmo avançar no rancking dos Espadas do 8 para o 5, sendo que o lugar de Nell ficou com Halibel, que provou por muitas vezes ser superior à mim. - ele encara a Vizard, e agora, seu pranto rola por seu esquálido rosto - Em minha fatídica luta contra Kenpachi, a vi novamente em sua forma infantil, e tudo o que fiz de ruim passou como um filme diante dos meus olhos, e no momento em que minha vida se esvaiu do meu corpo, eu… me arrependi. Me senti indigno, sórdido, desprezível, porque no fundo… - ele hesita, mas não suportava mais esconder de si mesmo o que enterrou no mais profundo recanto de seu ser - Eu a amava…

\- A amava? - a esverdeada limpa as doloridas lágrimas do Espada, que desvia seu olhar do dela.

\- Sim, eu a amava e a odiava de igual maneira… parece doentio, e deve ser mesmo, mas… era o que eu sentia…

\- Sentia, ou, ainda sente? Seja sincero… por favor. - ela questiona gentilmente.

Sentia. - responde com firmeza - O que sinto agora é somente remorso, culpa pelo que ela passou sem necessidade alguma… por ter sido vítima da minha falta de escrúpulos e fraqueza… - mira diretamente nos olhos de Mashiro, e diz convicto - Quando a vi tão feliz com o noivo dela e os amigos, me senti um nada, um bosta… porque, contra tudo e contra todos, ela me venceu. Me venceu ao negar meus devaneios, ao sobreviver o martírio de viver como criança no Hueco Mundo, de ter escapado viva mais uma vez depois de um embate nosso, e estar aí, alegre, rodeada de amigos, de pessoas que lhe querem bem. E eu? Se não fosse por ti, que nem ao menos sei o que viu em um sujeito sem classe e sem nada a oferecer como eu, estaria só, pois nem Cirucci e nem Tesla me suportam… - dá um selinho fugaz nos lábios femininos - Você é tudo o que tenho Mashiro… por isso eu… te amo, do meu jeito tosco e torto, mas, esse é o sentimento que tenho em meu peito.

\- Nnoitra… - ela chora emocionada - sabe o que é mais importante em tudo que me disse? - ele faz que não com a cabeça - É que tu amadureceu com seus erros, repensou suas atitudes, e está procurando melhorar. Quanto à Nell, ela é feliz, fique tranquilo quanto à isso. E quanto à mim… eu… - titubeia, e o abraça com força.

\- Não precisa dizer nada… só em demonstrar o que sente, vale mais do que um monte de palavras bregas. - beija as verdes mechas do topo de sua cabeça - Vamos pra casa… - a pega no colo, e ela o mira com muita admiração - Quero dormir de conchinha contigo.

\- Só dormir? - indaga traquina.

\- Só dormir...

 

Continua…


	31. Tristeza para uns, alegrias para outros...

Ainda com as mãos na fina cintura de Cirucci, o jovem Quincy fala no ouvido dela, devido à música alta do ambiente.

\- Não imaginava te ver aqui.

\- Eu… vim com uns amigos, que aliás… - olha para a direção onde Nnoitra e Mashiro estavam, sendo que não os vê mais ali - Creio que já foram embora. E você, o que faz aqui? - indaga curiosa - Jurava que pelo seu jeito de ser, não gostasse muito de lugares agitados como esse.

\- É uma garota muito perspicaz, Cirucci, pois baladas não são mesmo a minha praia. Porém, hoje abri uma exceção, visto que dois amigos meus estão comemorando o noivado, e seria uma enorme desfeita se não viesse. - explica tranquilo.

\- Bem, foi muito bom ter pensado assim, senão, não teríamos nos visto outra vez. - ela pisca marota - Naquele dia tu foi super gentil comigo, e o que fiz não foi o suficiente para agradecer sua consideração, mas, não sabia onde te encontrar e…

\- Eu te via quase todos os dias na lanchonete. - confessa um tanto ruborizado, e ela o mira surpresa - Ficava do lado de fora, te vendo trabalhar… - coça a cabeça ainda encabulado.

\- Ah… por isso o Nnoitra me disse que eu tinha um admirador secreto… - ela divaga. lembrando-se das palavras de seu colega.

Flashback

\- Cirucci!!! - o moreno grita com as mãos na cabeça - Todo dia vai ser desse jeito? Suspirando feito uma bocó enquanto os hambúrgueres queimam? - a mira possesso - Seu retardo mental tem alguma coisa a ver com o imbecil quatro olhos que vem nessa joça quase todos os dias, e que fica no cantinho da vitrine com cara de babaca te espionando?

\- Q-que? - ela sai de seu momentâneo transe, e questiona sem acreditar no que ouvia - Um rapaz de óculos vem me ver? - não esconde um sorriso esperançoso.

\- Sim, Cirucci… um Zé Ruela quatro olhos que fica babando feito um descerebrado, assistindo sua sexy figura fritando hambúrgueres tão eroticamente. - ironiza revirando os orbes - E quer saber? Tenho a nítida impressão de que conheço essa criatura de algum lugar…

Fim do flashback

Raivoso, Uryuu se defende.

\- Eu não sou nenhum imbecil descerebrado!!! Esse cara é um sem noção grosseiro, isso sim! - mira a expressão de contentamento da Arrancar e deixa seu mau humor pra lá - Mas… eu ia te ver mesmo quase todos os dias, porém, ficava receoso em lhe falar, pois talvez tivesse alguma rusga contra mim, por causa de nosso embate no passado.

\- Como bem disse, isso ficou pra trás. E, por mais que eu tivesse guardado mágoas suas no início, esse sentimento ruim também se extinguiu. - inspira bastante ar e continua a falar - Desde que vim parar no Mundo dos Vivos, eu aprendi a baixar minha bola e ser mais humilde, pois se não mudasse minhas atitudes, não conseguiria sobreviver sozinha. Portanto, sou uma nova Cirucci, bem diferente daquela arrogante que conheceu em Las Noches, e peço que não se mantenha à distância, pois… não vou te morder… - seu olhar é mordaz - Só se quiser... - sorri maliciosa, e ele tosse com a indireta jogada por ela.

\- Bem… - se recompõe rapidamente, e entra no jogo da moça - Se prometer que não vai me arrancar um pedaço… por mim tudo bem! Podemos dançar um pouco, aceita? - toma delicadamente a mão dela entre as suas.

Ela sorri e responde encantada.

\- Sim, vamos dançar.

 

You’re a troublemaker

You’re a troublemaker

You ain't nothing but a troublemaker girl

You had me hooked again from the minute you sat down

The way you bite your lip

Got my head spinnin’ around

After a drink or two

I was putty in your hands

I don’t know if I have the strength to stand

Oh oh oh

Trouble troublemaker yeah

That’s your middle name

Oh oh oh

I know you’re no good but you’re stuck in my brain

And I wanna know

Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad

Oh oh oh

My mind keeps saying

Run as fast as you can

I say I’m done but then pull me back

Oh oh oh

I swear you’re giving me a heart attack

Troublemaker

No embalo daquela canção, ele segura na delgada e tentadora cintura dela, e a estreita contra o seu corpo, onde ela serpenteia, esgueirando-se de modo sumamente sensual, tocando com suas macias mãos o peitoral do Quincy, descendo-as pelo abdômen, que mesmo com a camisa de mangas longas por cima, dava pra notar o quanto este era duro e trabalhado, o que fez sua libido aumentar e sua intimidade molhar de imediato.

Uryuu sente seu pênis latejar, e nervoso, tenta disfarçar sua excitação pegando seu smartphone, e em seguida, fazendo uma pose junto à garota, que sacou o que acontecia com o tímido rapaz, e decidiu deixar rolar, pra ver o que iria acontecer depois.

\- Vem, tira uma selfie comigo? 

Ela acena em positivo, e ambos tiram várias fotos juntos, inclusive, a de um selinho dado sem querer por ambos, mas que ficou ótimo na fotografia.

Depois disso, Ishida mexe no celular, e intrigada, a ex-Espada deixa escapar uma indagação.

\- O que está fazendo?

\- Estou mandando essa e outras fotos da festa pra uma amiga minha, pois ela não pôde vir. - Cirucci fecha o semblante e percebendo isso, ele logo se explica - Nemu é só uma amiga, não se preocupe. Creio que deva conhecê-la, já que foi cobaia de Kurotsuchi, estou certo?

\- Sim, eu a conheço. - ela ainda faz um muxoxo irritada - Pra mim ela é indiferente, e imagino que aquele desgraçado não a deixou vir pra ficar de babá de algum experimento novo dele.

\- Mais ou menos isso… - a pega pela cintura novamente, e um arrepio intenso arrebata o corpo da, agora, sorridente garota - Mas… que tal voltarmos ao que fazíamos?

\- Sim… quero dançar bastante, e quem sabe, esticar essa noite em outro lugar…

Ambos sorriem com os olhos brilhando cheios de libido, com os corpos agarradinhos naquele bailado alucinante.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

\- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… Uryuu… - geme totalmente entregue, sentindo a imensa virilidade do moreno lhe tocar profundamente as entranhas.

\- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr… - ele grunhe alucinado ao sentir-se tão fortemente apertado e envolto no mar de fluídos que dela saía - Você é muito gostosa…

\- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… 

Um grito escapa se seus lábios sem que ela perceba, e automaticamente abre mais as penas para que ele a penetre com mais afinco, e suas mãos seguram o topo da cabeceira da cama dele, onde sustentava seu corpo semi-flexionado num ângulo de 45º graus, sendo assim veementemente estocada por ele.

O rapaz, que está de joelhos, segura com firmeza os quadris dela, a puxando com força contra seu corpo, invadindo impiedoso a cavidade encharcada da jovem, que não parava de emitir gemidos e grunhidos, respirando com dificuldade, devido à todo o tesão daquele momento tão íntimo.

O corpo feminino convulsiona sem controle, e um ofegar quase sem forças da moça sinaliza que ela gozou de modo cru e devastador. Ela se solta de seu apoio na cabeceira, pois não tinha mais energia para tal, e seu belo corpo foi amparado pelo galante Quincy, que a estreitou em um abraço singelo, acariciando-lhe as mechas cacheadas, sentindo em seu exigente tato, toda a maciez provindas destas.

\- Cirucci… - ele a beija com ternura - Você é tão linda… tão perfeita… - seus dedos percorrem as maçãs do rosto dela, que se sente ainda mais vulnerável ante à essa carícia tão simples - Seus olhos são tão… vivos… nunca me senti tão bem com alguém em meus braços, como me sinto contigo agora…- é sincero no que diz.

\- Também nunca estive um homem tão… especial como tu… - passa a requebrar em frenesi no mastro em riste - Quero mais… preciso sentir mais desse prazer que me deu à pouco...

Ele agarra as alvas nádegas da Arrancar, a ajudando a subir e descer em sua alucinada performance, e sente seu membro ser embebido no abundante mel que escorria sem controle do interior da jovem, que gritava sem parar, voltando a rebolar seus quadris de maneira provocante, contraindo a masculinidade dele dentro de si com vigor, fazendo ele urrar ferozmente.

\- Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr… Cirucci… - puxa os cabelos da nuca dela pra trás, e sua boca vai parar nos redondos seios médios, os chupando, se alternando entre os deliciosos montes, possuído por uma insana luxúria.

\- Isso… me chupa toda… 

Ela geme sem sentir, pois já não respondia por si mesma. Estava arrebatada por tão maravilhoso ato, por tão despretensioso sentimento, que era o que por Uryuu nutria desde que ele a ajudou num momento tão ruim e constrangedor de sua vida. Não parava de pensar nele, de ouvir sua voz, de lembrar dos seus expressivos e vivazes orbes azuis… estava prestes a ser despedida por ficar sempre distraída em seu trabalho, mas, não podia fazer nada, pois o seu odiado, porém, agora adorado Quincy, não saía de sua mente, de seu coração… estar unida à ele era um sonho que julgou impossível, mas, que estava se realizando, por tal motivo, daria o seu melhor naquela cama, porque se fosse uma primeira e última vez, queria que fosse inesquecível para ambos.

O rapaz permanece concentrado na degustação das belas mamas, e divaga em como Cirucci era distinta as demais que estiveram em seus braços. Não foram muita as mulheres com quem se relacionou, mas, sentia nítida a diferença do que rolava ali, na sua cama. Era mais do que sexo… mais do que uma simples transa casual… gostava dela, a queria, a desejava, e estar ali, dentro dela, era como um sonho realizado, um delírio que se concretizou…

O corpo dela arqueia voluptuosamente, e um orgasmo enlouquecedor acomete a jovem, que se deixa cair quase desfalecida nos braços dele, que a envolve com afeto, passeando suas grandes mãos pela aveludada tez das costas dela.

\- Descansa… - beija a testa dela de leve - Se achar que não consegue continuar, não tem problema. Vou compreender…

\- Não… não vou parar… - o beija com sofreguidão - Te quero… - sussurra quase que inaudivelmente.

\- Então… - desencaixa ela de seu órgão maciço, a vira de costas para si, e segurando a mão esquerda dela com a sua, fala sedutoramente - Empina pra mim… - ela o faz, ficando ajoelhada, com seu corpo suspenso apenas pelo braço do rapaz que segurava o seu, e o mira um pouco receosa - Confia em mim… vai gostar do que vou fazer… - com a mão livre ele introduz seu imenso e grosso pênis na fenda estreita, arrancando um grunhido extremamente sensual da morena, passando a segurar a mão direita dela com a sua que agora já estava livre, a estocando com furor e voracidade.

Com as mãos para trás, e completamente dominada pelo Quincy, a Arrancar grita ao sentir seus mais profundos rincões serem friccionados e estimulados com tanto ímpeto e ganas. Ishida era um macho, feroz, voraz, faminto, e ela estava adorando ser tão meticulosamente explorada por aquele homem que povoava seu pensamento, sua mente e imaginação… ele era esplêndido, e enquanto vivesse, jamais tiraria essa tórrida noite de sua memória.

Uryuu sente um calafrio fino percorrer toda a sua espinha, espalhado esse sensacional prazer por todo o seu corpo, não resistindo a sucção que o cálido interior da moça lhe proporcionava, e jorra todo o seu viscoso líquido dentro dela, que também chega ao auge de sua satisfação, contorcendo o corpo feminino, que logo colou ao seu, ambos envoltos em uma fina, porém quente camada de suor que destes desprendiam.

Ele afaga os braços dela, espalhando seus pequenos e doces ósculos pela pele nívea dos ombros e costas, em seguida abraçando o ventre liso, subindo aos seios, os massageando com destreza.

Se afasta um pouco da Arrancar e se senta na cabeceira da cama, e com sua mão, a puxa para sentar-se em seu colo, ato que faz a morena sorrir como uma menina boba, como se essa fosse sua primeira transa, com o seu primeiro namorado. Porém… era mais ou menos assim que se sentia, pois, nada antes de Uryuu tinha significado naquele momento… parece que por mágica, tudo foi deletado de sua mente, e somente seu adorado Quincy existia… somente ele reinava em seus mais tolos pensamentos…

Ele se sente igual, pois jamais pensou que estar com uma Arrancar, que não deixava de ser um Hollow evoluído, seria algo tão especial, tão arrasador e cheio de ternura ao mesmo tempo…

Em voz alta, disse o que estava em seus devaneios.

\- Estarmos aqui é tão… surreal… - suspirou ainda arfante - Éramos adversários, e além do mais, Quincys e Hollows são inimigos naturais, e nem deveríamos ter feito isso, mas, estamos aqui, juntos, e...

Não terminou de falar, pois ela se levantou de supetão, pegando suas coisas no chão e se vestindo de qualquer maneira. Com raiva, ela o mira decepcionada e fala movida pelo mesmo sentimento.

\- Agora que transou comigo, e usou meu corpo como quis, você vem filosofar se deveríamos ou não ter feito sexo? Eu… esperava mais de você… me enganei redondamente pelo jeito! - ainda sem sapatos, ela bate a porta do quarto, e desce as escadas furiosa.

\- Cirucci espera! 

Ele se levanta, pega seus óculos no criado-mudo, o colocando no rosto, e pondo sua boxer apressado, sai correndo atrás dela pelas escadas, onde vê que a porta está aberta, e ela está na rua, de frente a casa, provavelmente esperando um táxi passar.

\- Não vá, Cirucci! Me escuta por favor! Eu não quis dizer aquilo… - diz com cara de tadinho.

\- Mas disse!!!! - ela grita colérica - Nunca vou deixar de ser inferior pra você, não é mesmo? - ela chora sem perceber - Só queria trepar, saber se eu era gostosa e nada mais… - suspira pesarosa - Eu sou uma estúpida mesmo… alimentei um monte de ilusões românticas com um Quincy… um ser que sempre vai se achar superior à uma simples e reles Hollow como eu… - ela dá sinal para um táxi que virava a esquina, e esse para de frente ao casal que discutia, e ela entra sem olhar na cara dele - Me leve para o Condomínio Tomeina Mizu, por favor. - ordena ao motorista, que acena em positivo, e dá a partida no carro.

\- Espera! Por favor, não vá sem antes conversarmos! - ele pede tristonho.

\- Tarde demais… adeus Quincy… - ela derrama doloridas lágrimas, e o carro arranca dali, sumindo das vistas do moreno em poucos segundos.

\- Merda! - soca a grama de seu jardim, sentado ali somente de boxer, lamentando o que aconteceu - Pra que eu fui abrir minha boca enorme depois da melhor noite da minha vida? - volta a socar o chão - Burro! Mil vezes burro! - retira o óculos e limpa uma insistente lágrima que teimava em cair - Que faço agora?

Olha pro céu e fica ali, refletindo no que fez… riu derrotado ao lembrar do monossilábico Chad e como seu gigante amigo era feliz com Isane, justamente por ser econômico com as palavras, concluindo que deveria fazer o mesmo de vez em quando, especialmente depois de transar. Riu mais um pouco, caindo em uma frustrante melancolia, ao recordar de como Cirucci esteve entregue em seus braços, e de como ela foi sincera e externar tudo o que sentiu ao seu lado…

\- Imbecil… como pôde ser tão babaca? - ele se perguntou abatido, ao se levantar e voltar para a sua casa. Sabia que passaria essa noite em claro, e aproveitaria o ensejo para arquitetar uma saída para a sua mancada… um modo de se reaproximar da bela Arrancar e lhe pedir perdão…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ao fim da comemoração de seu noivado, Renji, exausto e sonolento, trazia Nelliel em seus braços, pois ela, ainda na boate, já tinha sido vencida pelo cansaço daquela agitada noite. Muito dessa apatia que acometia a esverdeada devia-se à sua gravidez, que estava ainda no início, e coisas como sonolência, enjoos e desmaios eram corriqueiras nessa fase. Porém, o ruivo não se importava com isso, porque só em ver como ela ficou feliz e entusiasmada com a festa, a dança, e o carinho dos amigos, fez surgir um sorriso franco em seus rosto. A alegria dela era a sua própria, disso tinha certeza. Nunca esperou amar tanto assim à uma outra pessoa desde que Rukia assumiu seu amor por Ichigo e assim, destroçou seu esperançoso coração. Mas, Nelliel foi seu alicerce, seu porto seguro no momento em que mais precisou de apoio, de amizade e de compreensão… ela soube entender seu sofrido espírito, seu ferido ser… enxugou suas lágrimas, acalentou seu peito, sempre com palavras cândidas e gestos gentis…

Ela era tão linda… mas sua beleza se expandia muito além do escultural físico. Isso, sinceramente, era o de menos. O que despertava em si o amor por aquela mulher de longos cabelos verdes, era o simples fato dela ser única, especial, como nenhuma outra jamais o seria…

Abriu a porta de sua casa, e ao acender a luz da sala, seu olhos se arregalaram ao ver que o cômodo estava cheio de grandes e bonitos embrulhos, e eram tantos os pacotes, que não havia nem espaço para caminhar direito. Olhou para frente e viu um bilhete feito em papel colorido, recortado em forma de coelho, que estava preso por um pregador plástico também na forma do roedor, e que flutuava por este estar preso à um balão de gás no formato de um grande coração vermelho.

Foi até este, e ainda com Nell em seus braços, leu o que estava ali escrito.

“Ichigo e eu aproveitamos que ainda estavam lá na Casa Noturna para arrumar na sua sala os presentes que todos os convidados trouxeram para os dois. Como pedimos para ser uma surpresa, ninguém mencionou nada. Espero que gostem, pois tudo o que aqui está, foi comprado com muito carinho pensando em vocês!

Tenham uma ótima noite!

Beijos Rukia!”

O Shinigami sorri divertido, e agradeceu mentalmente por ter uma amiga como Rukia. Sua amizade de toda a vida era mais importante do que um pretenso amor que nunca se realizaria, por tal motivo, jamais lhe teve raiva ou lhe guardou rancor. Ela era feliz com Ichigo, assim como era realizado com Nell, e isso, era o que de fato importava.

Já no quarto, colocou sua noiva na cama, tirou o sapato que ela usava, as bijuterias e por fim o vestido, deixando-a só de calcinha. Se despiu ficando somente com uma apertada boxer preta, e deitou-se ao lado de sua amada, cobrindo à ambos com um edredom, pois já fazia um pouco de frio naquela madrugada.

Ficou admirando o rosto bem desenhado da esverdeada e voltou a sorrir. Ela era belíssima… como uma rosa em todo o seu esplendor… tinha sorte, muita sorte de tê-la em sua vida, e de formar com ela uma família… uma família pra chamar de sua, como sonhava vagamente nos tempos de sua infância sofrida.

Seus olhos se fecharam e a abraçou suavemente. Dormiria bem o restante daquela noite, pois nesse mesmo dia, acordaria bem cedo para ganhar o sustento do seu harmonioso lar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O dia amanhecia e Aizen, recostado num banco da sala de espera da emergência do Hospital de Karakura, aguardava o diagnóstico de Lisa, que foi levada para ser atendida na enfermaria durante a madrugada. Estava inquieto, pois ninguém havia vindo lhe dar qualquer tipo de explicação: nem médicos, nem enfermeiros, enfim, estava à deriva em meio aquela incômoda angústia, sem saber como ela realmente estava.

Se levantou e foi até uma máquina que servia café, colocou uma moeda, e em menos de dois minutos a bebida saiu quentinha, diretamente no copinho de plástico, e ele a tomou num gole só. Não sentiu nada. Nem a ardência do líquido quente descendo por sua garganta, nem o gosto amargo do café sem açúcar. Tudo naquela noite se resumiu à um grande nada, um vazio que ele mesmo provocou ao questioná-la e pressioná-la tão duramente. Não poderia tê-lo feito… deveria ter deixado ela comemorar seu alívio em não estar grávida como quisesse, deveria ter sido mais compreensivo, sendo que sempre foi um homem racional, e sabia que uma criança agora só serviria mais para atrapalhar do que para somar.

Deveria… verbo conjugado no futuro do pretérito… uma ação que teria que acontecer, mas, por qualquer imprevisto do destino não se fez, não se efetuou…

Não adiantava se lamentar, e nem o faria. Não era de seu feitio tais prerrogativas, por isso, jogou o copinho que estava em sua mão no lixo, e decidido, foi até a recepção, onde uma rechonchuda senhora dormia sentada na cadeira, debruçada em cima do balcão, e com sua voz altiva, falou à ela.

\- Preciso de informações sobre Lisa Yadomaru.

A mulher deu um pulo onde estava recostada, e quase teve um ataque cardíaco devido ao susto que tomou. Aturdida, ia pedir ao bonito rapaz à sua frente para repetir a pergunta, quando um senhor de cabelos negros e estatura média, se dirigiu à este com seriedade.

\- Foi você quem trouxe a senhorita Lisa Yadomaru?

\- Sim, fui eu. Me chamo Sousuke Aizen, e sou o noivo dela.

\- Ok… - divaga anotando algo no prontuário que levava consigo, e em seguida o entregou à uma enfermeira que veio logo atrás dele - Tome Natsumi. Continue com o soro até que ela se sinta mais disposta e queira comer o desjejum. - a moça acena positivamente e volta para a enfermaria - Bem, senhor Aizen… sua noiva não tem nada de anormal, pelo menos, não em sua parte física.

O castanho respira um pouco mais aliviado, mas, ainda tem uma dúvida.

\- E quanto à uma gravidez…?

\- Fique sossegado. Foi somente um alarme falso. - o homem o mira de soslaio e dá um meio sorriso - Não precisa se sentir assim. Já fui jovem, e sei como é angustiante uma gravidez não planejada. Aparecem vários casais como vocês todos os dias aqui neste hospital.

Sério, o ex-Capitão indaga outra vez ao Doutor .

\- Então, porque ela demorou tanto para acordar, ao ponto de ter que vir parar nesse lugar?

\- Bom… existem vários fatores para colapsos como esse. Porém, pela idade da paciente e o invejável histórico de saúde dela, eu me arrisco a afirmar que estresse seja o que causou tudo isso.

\- Estresse… - praticamente pensou alto.

\- Exato. - o Doutor lhe toca o ombro e o conduz até a porta da enfermaria - O mais provável é que ela esteja, ou, vocês dois estejam passando por alguma situação… difícil, e isso se refletiu como sintomas de uma gravidez, e logo depois, evoluiu para essa perda de sentidos. - o olha complacido, pois realmente achou que fosse uma briga entre os jovens noivos - Seja o que for que aconteceu, tentem resolver com diálogo, com paciência… - abre a porta, e passa junto com Sousuke para a enfermaria, andando pelo amplo corredor até o quarto onde Yadomaru estava - Ela quer te ver. Por favor, não a deixe agitada.

Ele concorda com um manear de cabeça, e se envereda com o médico sem mais nada questionar.

Passando por eles, um platinado homem acena para ambos, sendo retribuído com um sorriso de seu colega e um aceno seco do castanho. Ainda em seu elegante andar, este para na recepção, e mirando fixamente para a recepcionista, diz objetivamente.

\- Senhora Kondo, preciso que me dê a ficha completa da paciente do quarto 3 da enfermaria e seu acompanhante. Quero tudo na minha sala em meia hora, e peça para o Doutor Nishimura comparecer ao meu escritório assim que a paciente deixar o hospital. Diga-lhe que é urgente. - deu as costas à ela e saiu imponente.

Quase que petrificada, a obesa senhora fala quase que num sussurro.

\- Sim senhor, Doutor Ishida…

 

Continua…


	32. À luz da verdade

Os orbes turquesas se abrem com dificuldade, e uma silhueta bem conhecida se forma diante deles.

\- Sousuke… - geme ainda sonolenta, e indaga aflita - Porque me trouxe para um hospital? Não tinha necessidade de fazer isso…

\- Shiiiii… - ele pede dedilhando suavemente o polegar direito nos pálidos lábios dela - Não se esforçe… - ajeita a franja escura que caía por sobre a testa, a colocando por trás da orelha - Não se preocupe com esse tipo de pormenor agora. Fiz somente o que deveria fazer, já que…- pensa em dizer algo, mas, desiste.

\- Eu… estou grávida? - achou que era esse o assunto que ele hesitou em falar, porém, o rapaz a tranquiliza.

\- Não, não está esperando um filho nosso… - o castanho acaricia a face aveludada da jovem, que fecha os olhos com tão terno contato - O Doutor Nishimura atribuiu todos estes sintomas de início de gestação e também sua estafa dessa noite, à um profundo estresse, e ambos sabemos o que motivou tudo isso.

\- Sim… - seus olhos marejam, mas, não tem forças para chorar - Eu… preciso falar com eles… já não posso e nem devo adiar mais essa conversa, e…

\- Irei contigo. - afirma convicto, e ela, mesmo abismada, nada fala em contrário - Disse que não te deixaria só.

\- Sousuke… - suspira derrotada - Tenho que fazer isso sozinha, me entenda… por favor.

\- Não Lisa. Dessa vez, resolveremos esse problema juntos. - ele pega um copo de café com leite, que havia numa bandeja ao lado da cama, e o oferece à morena - Tome. Quanto mais cedo comer, mais cedo irão te liberar. - abre um sorriso singelo - Por mais que esse hospital seja excelente, é um ambiente péssimo para se ficar por muito tempo. - beija sutilmente os lábios dela.

Ela leva o líquido à boca, e faz uma careta desanimada.

\- Eca! Detesto café com leite! - tenta colocar o copo na bandeja, mas o ex-Capitão a impede.

\- Não haja como criança, Lisa. - a mira fixamente - Pode tomar, e depois, comerá pelo menos metade do que tem nessa bandeja, ok?

Fingindo irritação, ela pega o copinho e o toma todo.

\- Satisfeito? - questiona pegando dois biscoitos água e sal, os levando à boca em seguida.

\- Agora sim. - responde observando a Vizard comer - Vamos pra casa, e irá descansar. Dei ordens à cozinheira para preparar um almoço bem leve, e ao anoitecer, iremos resolver esse seu contratempo com os demais Vizards, se assim o desejar.

\- De acordo. - segura a mão viril do homem, e lhe mira cabisbaixa - Tenho medo… nunca quis magoá-los, mas… sei que trarei somente dor e decepção à eles com minha decisão.

\- Não pense nisso agora. - se aproxima mais dela e a abraça com desvelo - Não vou te abandonar… confie em mim.

O olhar feminino se abranda, e ela retribui o gesto com todo o afeto que tinha por ele em seu ser.

\- Eu confio…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Orihime desperta com uma gostosa moleza em seu corpo, e um sorriso esplendoroso se dá ao sentir seu braço envolver o perfeito e definido peitoral de Byakuya, que já estava acordado, e acarinhava seus fios acobreados com devoção. Notou que ela havia aberto seus orbes acinzentados, e falou galante.

\- Bom dia, princesa.

\- Bom dia, Byakuya… - se ergue, ajeitando-se para mirá-lo nos olhos, e diz baixinho - Pensei que não iria te encontrar aqui quando acordasse…

\- Porque pensou assim? - a indaga curioso.

\- Porque sei que tem suas obrigações a cumprir, e que é muito restrito quanto à isso. - respondeu honestamente.

\- Hoje eu não tenho nenhum tipo de compromisso que me obrigue a sair do seu lado, e mesmo que tivesse, tudo pode ser adiado, pois o que eu mais quero é estar contigo. - a beija com muito sentimento, e ela corresponde de igual maneira.

\- Byakuya… - suspira ainda em meio ao intenso ósculo - Parece que estou vivendo um sonho…

\- Posso dizer o mesmo… - morde o lábio inferior dela, e o puxa com muita sensualidade, fazendo o frágil corpo feminino se arrepiar por inteiro - Esperei tempo demais para ter você pra mim, e hoje, quero aproveitar bem esse meu dia de folga… - volta a beijá-la com ardor, e a se amarem como se este, fosse o último dia de suas vidas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Com uma garrafa de saquê barato nas mãos, sendo que esta já estava quase vazia, Cirucci andava cambaleante pela área de lazer do condomínio onde morava, pois tinha passado a noite num dos bancos do lugar, enchendo a cara com a bebida que comprou num bar próximo à sua casa, pois não conseguiu relaxar em sua cama, e nem pegar no sono de maneira alguma.

Se sentia usada, ridícula, uma grandessíssima idiota por ter caído na lábia do Quincy e ter se deitado com ele. Depois de tudo, ela não passou de uma diversão, de um passatempo gratuito, pois prostitutas costumam cobrar caro por seus serviços, sendo que ela, fez tudo por carinho, por querer…

Ainda tropeçando, e se escorando nas paredes do bloco onde residia, ela chorou copiosamente, deixando todo o sofrimento que inundou seu ser, transbordar na forma daquele pranto sentido… estava apaixonada por ele, essa era a verdade… mas, ele não a via como uma igual, pois para Uryuu, ela era somente uma criatura nojenta num corpo humano, que foi divertido somente para uma transa, nada mais.

À duras penas conseguiu entrar em seu apartamento, e do jeito que estava, caiu estirada no sofá, onde continuou a ingerir o álcool que descia queimando sua garganta e exôfago, e por fim, depois de mais uns minutos, deixou a garrafa cair no chão, e sem energia, não mais relutou quando o sono finalmente se apoderou de si… o cansaço da dor e decepção a venceram… derrotaram a bela e poderosa Cirucci Sanderwicci, que foi reduzida à um farrapo de mulher, por se atrever a se apaixonar por um Quincy…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trocando selinhos apaixonados, os recém acordados Izuru e Soi Fon se abraçavam com ternura, usufruindo daquele início de manhã pacífico, onde o loiro passeava suas mãos pelas costas nuas dela, que estava sentada em seu colo, e retribuía todos os delicados toques dele com adoração, com diligência. Separam-se arfantes, e ele, mirando detenidamente nos orbes dela, diz pausadamente.

\- Meus olhos são tristonhos porque carrego um peso dentro de mim… não era o que queria saber ontem à noite?

\- Ela fica mais séria, e se ajeitando no colo dele, o encara interessada no que ele tinha a dizer.

\- E porque sente todo esse peso?

\- Sabe... desde que conquistei a Wabisuke é assim… me sinto culpado, como se não fosse merecedor de uma responsabilidade tão grande que é a de punir uma outra pessoa. Por mais que eu seja um guerreiro, e que matar em combate por vezes seja algo inevitável, eu… não me sinto digno em condenar alguém… em fazer meu adversário se curvar em remissão aos seus pecados, se eu mesmo estou cometendo um…

\- Izuru… - ela dedilha a face melancólica dele, e lhe beija os lábios com candura - Não fique mais desse jeito… não tem porque sentir tanto remorso, se um inimigo jamais faria o mesmo por ti. Olhe para mim. - as finas mãos da morena seguram a face do Tenente, obrigando-o a mirar-lhe diretamente nos olhos - Estou aqui, e da mesma maneira que me abriu os olhos para o quanto eu estava errada sobre mim mesma, também te ajudarei a ver que não é nenhum mal caráter ou coisa do tipo… é o melhor homem que existe nessa droga de vida, e quero muito que tanto os meus olhos quanto os seus, demonstrem a alegria de estarmos juntos, de vivermos esse sentimento tão maravilhoso que nos uniu....

\- Soi Fon… - ele a estreita ainda mais contra o seu corpo, que já está ereto, desejoso para tê-la outra vez - Eu te disse muitas vezes que era uma garota incrível, mas comprovei agora que essa palavra é ínfima para te definir… você é rara, como uma joia, preciosa, melindrosa, que só precisava mesmo era de afeto e dedicação… eu não canso de te admirar, de te venerar… te adoro…

\- Também te adoro Kira…

O casal se beija calorosamente, e fazem amor novamente, desfrutando daquela inesquecível e magnífica manhã de domingo, e reforçando o quanto era sólido o que sentiam. O que ambos não tinham percebido ainda, era que esse tal sentimento era amor… amor esse que emanava de seus poros, que se alastrava por suas respirações, e que os fariam atravessar qualquer adversidade ao longo de suas extensas vidas...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O despertador do smartphone ressoa seu irritante barulho pela sala, e o pobre Grimmjow acorda ainda sonolento e muito aborrecido, pois teria que trabalhar por meio período naquele ensolarado domingo. Antes não se incomodava com esses turnos extras, mas, hoje Momo estava ali, agarradinha à ele, e não queria de jeito nenhum se separar dela. Porém, não podia nem pensar em ser mandado embora nesse momento, pois tinha as prestações de seu simplório imóvel para pagar, então, infelizmente teria que deixar a preguiça de lado e cumprir com suas obrigações.

Mas, era difícil fazê-lo quando seus orbes azuis se deparam com tão angelical rosto feminino, com a expressão serena e aprazível, pois Hinamori dormia profundamente, sem ao menos ter se mexido durante todo o infernal estardalhaço do alarme do celular. Reparou também que o roupão que ela usava estava com o laço desamarrado, e seu corpo praticamente nu havia grudado-se ao seu, além de uma das pernas da jovem ter se encaixado involuntariamente em seu quadril, estreitando assim, o contato entre eles.

Só de sentir o emanar do calor daquele pequeno e delicado corpo, lhe fez subir um arrepio frio, que eriçou seus pelos e resetou cada músculo do homem, que beijou de modo fugaz os lábios rosados da castanha, e vagarosamente, se levantou dali. Mirou para o seu pênis ereto por baixo da boxer e sorriu balançando a cabeça em negativo. Já não era mais a Pantera de outrora… virou um gatinho manso, obediente, completamente domesticado, e tudo isso por causa dela… da bela e meiga Tenente que veio mudar sua vida e seu destino para melhor, pois ele reconhecia o quanto ela mexia consigo e o ajudava a controlar seus impulsos mais agressivos e primitivos.

Foi para o banheiro tomar uma ducha, para depois se arrumar e para dirigir-se ao seu trabalho. Parou na porta do cômodo e ficou a admirar sua adorada, e suspirou derrotado, pois mais uma vez pensou em mandar tudo ao diabo para ficar ali, com ela. Mas, a razão voltou à sua mente e desistiu de tal plano, pois ela também não iria querer prejudicá-lo sobremaneira. Deixaria um bilhete em cima do travesseiro ao lado da doce garota, pedindo para esperá-lo, pois voltaria o quanto antes para aproveitar aquelas poucas horas que ainda teriam juntos. Era o certo a fazer, e muito provavelmente, era o que ela desejaria que o fizesse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No caminho para a academia, o azulado encontra Renji e Chad, que vinham com seu rostos amarrotados de sono, demonstrando nestes um enorme cansaço.

\- Cadê o Kurosaki? - o Espada indaga em meio à um bocejo.

\- Ele vai se atrasar um pouco. Pediu para irmos na frente. - o gigante respondeu normalmente.

\- Sei bem porquê ele vai se atrasar… - Grimmjow resmunga entre os dentes.

\- Você fala do Ichigo mas é bem esperto, pois sei muito bem que Momo dormiu contigo. - rebate o tatuado um pouco irritadiço.

\- Disse corretamente: ela somente dormiu comigo, nada mais. - olha o ruivo de soslaio - Pode ficar tranquilo e sossegar seu facho. - volta seu olhar para Yasutora e questiona - Isane ainda tá no seu apartamento?

\- Sim. Vai passar o dia comigo, e só vai embora à noitinha.

\- Isso é bom, pois assim, a Momo não irá sozinha pra Soul Society. - encara o Shinigami com um meio sorriso - Você se engana muito quanto à mim, Abarai… Momo é uma mulher que sabe exatamente o que quer, e não a tocaria se ela não me desse permissão para tal. Deveria confiar mais nela, já que mesmo depois de tanto tempo de convivência, ainda não confia em mim. - desabafa com sinceridade

Renji baixa o olhar e diz com humildade.

\- Perdão Grimmjow… - tanto Sado quanto o azulado o miram espantados, pois o ex-Tenente não era afeito à desculpar-se - Eu… às vezes exagero bastante nos cuidados que tenho com as meninas, especialmente em relação à Rukia e Momo, com quem convivi praticamente toda a vida. Você tem razão: não tenho porque duvidar do que diz, e muito menos questionar as decisões da Hinamori.

\- Tudo bem… não estou chateado. - enquanto caminhavam, viu a silhueta de Uryuu ao longe - Hummmmm… aconteceu alguma coisa com o Ishida… já viram a cara de bunda dele?

\- Estranho… - o tatuado divaga em voz alta - Eu o vi saindo da festa aos beijos com a tal Cirucci. Imaginei que a noite dele tivesse sido ótima.

\- Também pensei. - Chad concorda com o ruivo, e os três continuam a se aproximar do Quincy, que permanece notoriamente cabisbaixo.

\- Bom dia… - o rapaz cumprimenta sem entusiasmo.

\- Caramba Uryuu… que cara é essa? - o Shinigami questiona intrigado.

\- Cara de quem fez uma merda sem tamanho… - suspira derrotado - Vamos. Vou contando o que aconteceu no caminho…

 

Ao chegarem na academia, enquanto Sado abria o estabelecimento, um sonoro tapa foi de encontro à cabeça de Ishida, que olhou com ódio para o Espada 6, e questionou com igual sentimento.

\- Mas porque diabos você me bateu, seu filho da puta?

\- Pra tu deixar de ser burro, e tentar fazer com que seu cérebro raciocine um pouco! - o azulado ri de canto - Uryuu, deixa pra filosofar nas suas aulas de faculdade, ou para quem queira escutar esse tipo de baboseira. Na hora que tiver trepando, não abra a sua boca! Ganha mais quem fica quieto, entendeu?

\- Vou ter que concordar com o Grimmjow. - Renji fala seriamente - Perdeu uma ótima oportunidade de ficar calado, e de quebra, a garota deve tá com muita raiva, e com certeza, não vai querer te ver de novo.

\- Diria que ela está frustrada e decepcionada… - Chad pensa em voz alta.

\- Bingo! - o azulado dá alguns tapinhas nas costas do Quincy - Como sempre, nosso amigo gigante tem razão. Então, se espelhe em seu monossilábico vocabulário. Pelo menos, na hora em que estiver transando. - olha para o rapaz, que aparenta uma terrível tristeza, e sente empatia por ele - Gostou dela, não foi? Por isso está murcho desse jeito?

\- Sim… foi a melhor noite que tive desde que… - fica ruborizado - Vocês sabem… acho que me apaixonei por ela desde que nos reencontramos… e… eu estraguei tudo! Que faço agora?

\- Por enquanto não faça nada. Ela está furiosa e não vai te ouvir. Deixe passar uns dias, e depois procure-a. Explique o que realmente quis dizer, mas, não fique enrolando. Seja direto e objetivo. Em seguida, fale o que realmente sente, do mesmo jeito que falou pra gente, e torça para que ela te compreenda e te desculpe. - o ruivo o segura pelos ombros e o sacode de leve - Levanta a cabeça, cara… vai dar tudo certo… acredite.

\- Leve fé no que ele diz, pois é o único praticamente casado entre nós! - o Arrancar pisca maroto e dá um meio abraço no Quincy.

\- Uh-huh… - concorda Yasutora com um meio sorriso.

\- Tá certo… vou deixar passar uns dias e depois vou procurá-la. - olha para os três e esboça um sorriso - Obrigado pelo apoio… apesar de serem uns malas, são os melhores amigos que eu poderia ter.

\- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh… - Grimmjow e Renji zoam Uryuu, enchendo a cabeça deles com alguns tapinhas de leve, e ele sorri ante esse gesto tosco deles, enquanto Chad somente maneia a cabeça negativamente.

\- Vocês são uns idiotas.... - Ishida ri completamente sem jeito.

\- Falando em idiotas… - o Espada aponta o indicador para a entrada da academia - O Kurosaki acabou de chegar…

Assobiando feliz, o Shinigami Substituto indaga curioso ao ver os meninos reunidos no hall de entrada.

\- E aí gente? Do que estavam falando? - o de cabelos laranja dá um amplo sorriso, e Uryuu suspira desanimado.

\- Lá vamos nós outra vez… - diz frustrado por ter que repetir toda a sua trágica história novamente.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ajeitando se shihakushou no corpo, e em seguida colocando seu haori, Unohana mantinha uma expressão séria, compenetrada. Deitado nu em seu futon, Kenpachi a observava atento, pois notou uma certa inquietude em sua amante durante toda aquela noite, muito diferente do habitual, onde esta sempre se portou de modo desinibido e espontâneo.

Mirou fixamente para os orbes azuis da mulher, e questionou.

\- O que aconteceu, Retsu? Notei que está… estranha. Muito mais do que o normal.

\- Me acha estranha? - ri forçadamente, porém, logo volta a sua feição mais dura - Não sei te dizer o que é ao certo… - põe a mão no peito - Tenho um mal pressentimento quanto à essa reunião que Kyoraku convocou para amanhã.

Ele a mira intrigado, e volta a indagar-lhe.

\- Como assim? Nunca se deixou levar por esse tipo de bobagem.

\- Tem razão, mas… não consigo deixar de sentir essa opressão… - sua mão continua entre os seios - Amanhã será um dia péssimo Zaraki… minha experiência de séculos me diz…

Ele se preocupa, pois jamais a viu tão angustiada em todo esse tempo que a conhece, e compreensivo, aponta para o lugar ao seu lado.

\- Vem Retsu… senta um pouco. - mesmo a contragosto ela cede ao pedido dele, e se senta ao seu lado no futon. O Capitão a abraça afetuosamente, e beija sua testa - Não fique cabisbaixa… essa sua “premonição” não passa de um sensação ruim e vai passar.

\- Será Zaraki? - ela suspira realmente aflita - Tomara que esteja certo, e não seja mais do que bobagens da minha mente… - o abraça com carinho - Eu… tenho que ir…

\- Não vá. Fique comigo… - beija lascivamente o pescoço da morena - Não tem nenhum doente grave que precise de seus cuidados na sua Divisão.

\- Mas, Isane está de folga, e não posso deixar tudo nas mãos do Hanataro. Ele é muito inexperiente ainda. - ela faz um muxoxo tristonho.

\- Sei… mas ele pode se virar por esse período da manhã, porque não vou te deixar sair agora. - ele a estreita contra o seu corpo e ela ri desavergonhadamente, pois adorava toda a rudeza e pegada de seu adorado macho - O pirralho vai ter que dar o jeito dele.

\- Tá certo… - ela retira seu haori, o jogando longe, e em seguida, desata o laço de seu shihakushou, o abrindo, deixando exposto seu escultural corpo desnudo, e sorriu diabolicamente - Você venceu, Zaraki… me faça sua…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nos porões da 12ª Divisão, Halibel adentra o local acompanhada de Ukitake, e ambos cumprimentam Nemu, que com sua face sempre inexpressiva, acena positivamente, e gesticulando cordialmente, os convidam a segui-la. Mais alguns passos são dados pela dupla, até que se deparam com os quartos feitos de vidro transparente, e os dois Espadas que ali estavam, deitados em suas respectivas camas.

O platinado mira os belos orbes verde jade da Arrancar, e fala com um gentil sorriso.

\- Como prometido, te trouxe para vê-los, e espero que confira com seus próprios olhos que eles não estão sofrendo qualquer tipo de maus tratos, e estão apenas sendo monitorados.

Ela acena em positivo ao Capitão, e se dirige aos cômodos. Nemu aperta o botão no painel, e a parede que faz divisória entre os quartos começa a descer, os tornando assim, um único ambiente. Essa movimentação chama a atenção dos rapazes, que até então permaneciam distraídos com seus próprios pensamentos, e ambos se levantam, dando de cara com a loira e alta mulher, que à centímetros do blindado vidro, fala com a voz amena, porém impositiva.

\- Fico feliz que estejam vivos e bem. Me tranquiliza o fato de que a alta cúpula do Gotei tenha me dado a oportunidade de conferir seus estados de integridade físicas pessoalmente.

\- Não veio nos tirar daqui? - Szayel pergunta possesso.

\- Porque faria isso? - ela sorri de canto e olha para Ulquiorra - Nada contra ti, Schiffer, mas, se escondeu algo tão importante como uma segunda etapa da sua Resurrección do próprio Aizen, não posso confiar plenamente em você ao ponto de arriscar a trégua que fiz com o Comandante Kyoraku. - seus orbes se voltam para o rosado, e ri sarcástica - Não vou nem explicar porque não te quero de maneira alguma no Hueco Mundo, pois passaria o dia inteiro expondo a pessoa podre que é, e sinceramente, acho isso uma perda de tempo.

O Espada 8 grunhe possesso, e Ulquiorra continua apático, porém, conformado com a decisão de sua agora líder.

\- Não me oponho aos seus comandos, Tier Halibel. Se crê que seja mais prudente minha permanência aqui, eu aceito o que determina. - o pálido homem acata humildemente.

\- Isso é um absurdo! Vai se curvar diante de um desmando desse? O que deu em você, Schiffer? Está tão apaixonado assim pela senhorita Ise que se contenta em ser um reles prisioneiro? - não perde a chance de provocar o Espada 4, que levantando uma de sua sobrancelhas, rebate no mesmo instante.

\- O que sinto ou não por Nanao não é da sua conta e nem da de ninguém nesse recinto. Mantenha sua língua dentro da boca, e não ouse me expor desse jeito novamente, ou irei abrir um buraco tão grande em seu peito, que nem o lunático do Capitão Kurotsuchi vai conseguir te resgatar outra vez das profundezas do inferno, que é o lugar de onde não deveria ter saído. - seu olhar mortal faz o outro congelar, e Ukitake não evita dá uma discreta risada, pois detestava o jeito debochado e ladino do rapaz de cabelos cor-de-rosa.

Halibel inspira bastante ar, pois essa discussão deles já tinha ido longe demais.

\- Parem com esse bate-boca sem sentido agora! - olha duramente para Aporro - Não o provoque, pois não poderia contra ele nem que quisesse. Sei que gosta de se impor através desse tipo de ultraje barato, mas, quero te relembrar que num passado muito remoto foi um Espada Zero, e hoje, não passa de um verme rastejante metido a cientista, e que não tem talento para mais nada à não ser espezinhar os demais. - mira para Juushiro e depois para os seus ex-companheiros - O que vou dizer agora é minha decisão final sobre esse assunto, e o Capitão Ukitake juntamente com a Tenente Kurotsuchi serão testemunhas de minhas palavras: assim que esse monitoramento acabar, digo para ti, Ulquiorra, que se sinta livre para voltar ao Hueco Mundo se assim o desejar. Quanto à ti Szayel, não me interessa o que será da sua vida, pois no meu território, enquanto eu for governante, tu não porá mais seus pés. - acena polidamente aos dois - Boa sorte à ambos. - se vira e fala à Ukitake - Podemos ir.

Ambos se despedem de Nemu, que abre a grande porta de metal do porão, e a dupla sobe as escadarias em silêncio, até que o platinado homem fala timidamente.

\- Gostei do modo como lidou com Aporro. Ele é um sujeito…

\- Intragável. - ela completa a frase, e sorri para o belo Capitão - Não se acanhe em dizer a verdade. Szayel sempre foi insuportável, mesquinho e extremamente manipulador, pois sem a totalidade dos seus poderes, só voltou ao status de Espada através de truques sujos e mentiras deslavadas.

\- Por isso não faz questão de tê-lo em seu reino?

\- Exatamente. Se eu colocar esse rato no Hueco Mundo, em menos de um ano ele me derruba e se torna o rei de lá, e adeus a nossa trégua. Ele é perigoso e ardiloso demais para que eu me apiede se sua situação, e tudo que não desejo é que a paz entre nossos mundos seja afetada, pois… - repentinamente fica reticente.

\- Pois…? - o galante homem tenta saber o que a loira tanto temia.

Ela se vira para ele e tica o seu peitoral com as pontas de seus dígitos.

\- Pois não teria a oportunidade de te ver novamente como um aliado… de fazer crescer nossa… amizade… aliás… - se achega mais à ele, que engole em seco com essa calorosa aproximação - Poderíamos fazer algo mais… interessante quando formos à sua Divisão do que tomar um simples chá, não acha?

O platinado passa a suar frio com essa indireta tão direta da Espada. A achava sumamente atraente, e também acreditava que poderiam fazer algo melhor que tomar somente chá. Mas, seu senso de dever não o deixaria agir desse modo, por isso, disfarçou e disse sem jeito.

\- Creio que o melhor é ficarmos somente no chá de jasmim com torradas… - sua voz saiu sem ânimo, e ela também ficou de igual maneira - Bem, já estamos dentro do Quartel e vou pedir para o Akon liberar nossa saída. Depois poderemos apreciar o nosso chazinho, pois a manhã está belíssima. - dá um enorme sorriso e vai atrás do 3º Posto, enquanto os orbes de Halibel não desgrudam de algumas pulseirinhas que estavam em cima de um balcão, que parecia ser de concertos em geral, pois haviam outros aparelhos ali ao lado destas.

Sabia que aquilo eram restritores de reiatsu, pois por muito tempo auxiliou o prepotente Szayel em seu laboratório, e conhecia a maioria das geringonças científicas, do Hueco Mundo, que não eram tão diferentes das da Soul Society. Disfarçadamente pegou duas delas e as colocou dentro de seu decote, justo a tempo de Ukitake voltar com Akon para poder liberar suas saídas.

\- Bem, podemos ir?

\- Sim. Vamos ao nosso chá… - ela sorri maliciosa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Depois de dar alta à Lisa, o médico de cabelos negros foi até a sala do diretor do hospital, pois este tinha pedido urgência para falar-lhe. Bateu na porta com discrição, e ouviu um “entre”, dito de maneira seca por Ryuuken, que estava sentado em sua confortável cadeira giratória, e com um gesto cortês, pediu ao colega para sentar-se.

\- Trouxe o prontuário, Nishimura?

\- Sim. - entrega a prancheta com as anotações sobre a paciente - Todos os procedimentos que fizemos estão anotados aí: medicações, exames, enfim, tudo o que precisa saber. - olha para o platinado de soslaio - Me desculpe perguntar, mas, porquê tanto interesse em Lisa Yadomaru?

\- Tenho os meus motivos Nishimura… - divaga olhando atentamente os papéis - Suspeita de gravidez?

\- Sim. Foi o que o noivo alegou como provável causa para o colapso que teve, mas, tenho quase certeza que eles estão passando por algum problema pessoal grave. Porém, só sou um clínico geral, e não psicólogo. - ri discretamente e Ishida também abre um incomum sorriso.

\- Tá certo… não podemos resolver os problemas do mundo, não é mesmo? - coloca a prancheta em cima de sua mesa e fala ao moreno - Obrigado por ter atendido tão rapidamente ao meu chamado. - dá um aperto de mão no colega - Agora, pode voltar ao seu trabalho.

\- Não precisa agradecer, mas… seja prudente meu amigo. Sabe que prontuários são sigilosos, e vazar informações pertinentes à estes podem lhe trazer sérios problemas futuros. - o Doutor avisa preocupado.

\- Sossegue Nishimura… sei o que estou fazendo. - pega seu smartphone caríssimo do bolso, enquanto seu colega se despede com um breve aceno de cabeça, fechando a porta atrás de si - Vamos… atende… - resmunga batendo as pontas dos dedos no tampo da mesa, até que do outro lado da linha alguém atendeu - Ora, finalmente! - exclamou impaciente - Aquele seu amigo ainda precisa de informações sobre Lisa Yadomaru?

\- Sim. - respondeu o misterioso homem - Que sabe de relevante sobre ela?

\- Bastante coisa… aliás, tenho um prontuário com a passagem dela esta noite aqui na emergência do hospital por causa de uma crise de estafa e suspeita de gravidez.

Um silêncio mórbido se dá do outro lado da linha, e Ryuuken se irrita.

\- Ficou mudo Isshin! Responde!

\- Eu… só fiquei meio...chocado com a informação. - o ex-Shinigami diz ainda aéreo.

\- Ficou chocado? - ri contido - Ficará ainda mais ao saber quem é o noivo da tal Vizard e o mais novo milionário da praça… - volta à sua postura séria - Já ouviu falar em Sousuke Aizen Filho...?

 

Continua…


	33. Um ás na manga

Izuru está na recepção do motel junto com Soi Fon, pois era um sujeito muito honesto, e jamais sairia dali sem pagar pelo quarto que usou por toda a noite com a morena. Ela, intrigada pois nem sabia ao certo que tipo de lugar era esse, indaga curiosa ao loiro.

\- Porque tem que dar dinheiro à essas pessoas?

\- Bem… é que… - coça a cabeça e fica um pouco ruborizado - Isso aqui é um motel, que é um estabelecimento que aluga quartos para os casais...

Ela põe as mãos na boca um pouco escandalizada.

\- É por isso que aqui só tem quartos? E quem vem aqui o faz somente para…

\- Transar. - completa a frase da morena - E como nós fizemos amor por toda a noite…

\- Vamos ter que pagar nossa estadia. Entendi... - ela caminha em direção à um bonito jardim do lado de fora de onde estavam, e fala ao Tenente - Já que é assim, vou te esperar num dos bancos de frente ao portão de saída, pois você saberá resolver esse detalhe bem melhor do que eu, pois está mais acostumado com o Mundo dos Vivos.

\- Ok, minha linda! Pode me esperar lá fora. Não vou demorar. - pisca pra ela e volta a falar com o gerente do lugar, que queria saber como os dois foram parar ali se não deram entrada na recepção na noite anterior.

 

Sentada no banquinho duplo de madeira, e mirando encantada para um casal de pássaros que fazia um ninho em uma palmeira, a Capitã sorri de orelha à orelha, pois se sentia feliz de verdade. Nunca esteve tão plena e satisfeita como nesse momento, e rezava para que fosse assim pelo resto de seus dias.

Ainda distraída, seu olhar desviou-se da bucólica cena, quando viu um conversível branco passar em uma velocidade média, e reconheceu as duas pessoas que estavam dentro deste.

\- Yadomaru…- ela força bem a vista, e confirma o que já tinha quase certeza - Aizen… não é… possível… 

Ela rapidamente pega um smartphone do bolsinho lateral de seu vestido, colocou o zoom ao máximo, e tirou uma foto, que mesmo de longe, dava para qualquer imbecil ver que era eles. Deu graças à Deus por Kyoraku ter dado um para cada Capitão, caso fossem para o Mundo Humano e quisessem se comunicar por lá, pois isso lhe proporcionou o trunfo que ela tanto queria para arruinar os Vizards.

\- Os cabelos dela estão soltos mas… dá pra ver que é essa cretina… que filha da… - se cala e ri sozinha - Acabou pra todos vocês, seus infelizes… - guarda ligeiramente o celular quando sente Kira se aproximar.

Ele senta ao lado dela, e a beija calorosamente, e é correspondido de igual modo, além de ser abraçado com muito sentimento.

\- Já resolvi tudo. porém… o Capitão Rose vai me matar, pois estourei a minha verba do mês inteiro de dinheiro humano da Divisão… - se lamenta frustrado - O gerente disse que a suíte que ficamos era Presidencial, e por isso, a mais cara.

\- Uau… não imaginava que essas coisas humanas fossem tão custosas.

Ela o mira nos olhos e sente um aperto no peito. Sabia da lealdade e devoção de Izuru à Otoribashi, e que isso o magoaria sobremaneira. Porém, não voltaria atrás em sua vingança… nem mesmo por ele...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Szayel ainda está possesso pelas palavras ditas por Halibel, e andava de um lado para o outro no quarto, atitude infantil que já estava irritando o Espada 4, que lhe chamou a atenção com firmeza.

\- Para com isso. Comporte-se como o homem feito que é, e deixe de choramingar igual à um garoto mimado. - seu tom é neutro, porém, medonho.

\- Você não é ninguém pra me criticar, já que abaixou o rabo pra esse tipo de conduta, vinda de uma mulher que até outro dia era uma mera Espada como nós! - mal acabou de falar e Ulquiorra o levantou pelo pescoço, o prensando contra a parede.

\- Eu te prometi que na próxima gracinha sua eu iria arrancar seu coração, e vou cumprir. 

Preparou sua mão para com um só golpe perfurar o lado esquerdo do tórax de Aporro, que somente teve tempo de fechar os orbes cor-de-mel e esperar o pior.

Porém, algo deteve Schiffer, e quando seus verdes olhos miraram para o seu lado direito, viu Nemu segurando seu braço, e lhe pedindo humildemente.

\- Não faça isso… por favor...

O moreno vê algo distinto no olhar da mulher que era tão ou mais indiferente do que ele mesmo. Ele vê uma fagulha, uma pequena chama de algo que não conseguiu identificar, mas, que o demoveu de levar a cabo sua ação.

Desfez seu ataque, largando imediatamente o pescoço do rosado, porém, não sem antes jogá-lo contra a parede.

\- Tem muita sorte seu desgraçado… quem tu tanto desdenha acabou te te salvar a vida. - aproveitando que a porta estava aberta, andou a passos duros para a área de lazer, ao mesmo tempo que Nanao adentrou o porão, e notou como o Espada estava alterado.

\- O que aconteceu, Nemu? - indagou intrigada.

\- Nada que tenha que se preocupar, Tenente Ise. - respondeu objetiva - Te peço que fique com ele, pois tenho certeza de que irá te contar o que houve com maiores detalhes. - sugere à outra enquanto levantava Szayel do chão.

\- Sim… eu vou falar com Ulquiorra...

Saiu dali direto para o túnel que dava para área reservada aos Espadas, ao mesmo tempo em que a Tenente de longas tranças ajeitava o rosado homem na cama.

\- Te peço que não provoque mais o senhor Schiffer, pois da próxima vez posso não conseguir intervir a tempo de salvá-lo. - ele grunhe entredentes ao escutar o sermão dela, mas, a jovem o ignora por completo.

A morena gira em seus calcanhares e vai até um dos balcões do lado de fora, onde de pé, encostada em um deles, pegou o smartphone que Uryuu lhe deu de presente, e com alguns toques, abriu um aplicativo de mensagens, onde viu as fotos que seu amigo lhe mandou do noivado de Renji.

Ao notar o quanto o Quincy estava feliz ao lado de todos os outros convidados da festa, inclusive de Cirucci, que havia sido cobaia de seu “mestre” Mayuri, ela esboça um sorriso simples, e de longe, ainda sentado em sua cama, Aporro percebe essa nuance no rosto dela. Ele se levanta e aproxima-se devagar da moça, que alheia à este fato, segue admirando as fotografias, e um sorriso ainda maior se desenha ao ver um suave toque de lábios entre Abarai e Nelliel. Pegou-se imaginando como que seria esse tal amor que eles sentiam um pelo outro… se era um sentimento dúbio e contrastante igual nos livros que o Quincy lhe emprestava, ou se seria algo completamente oposto…

Viu que havia uma mensagem de áudio e curiosa, tocou nesta, e logo um som contagiante a fez suspirar como uma criança.

 

Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad

Oh oh oh

My mind keeps saying

Run as fast as you can

I say I’m done but then pull me back

Oh oh oh

I swear you’re giving me a heart attack

Troublemaker

Sem que se desse conta, o corpo dela mexia-se um pouco desajeitada, mas, logo estava serpenteando no ritmo certo, fato que encantou os orbes do Espada 8, que teve certeza do que já desconfiava há muito tempo: que ela não era tão apática ou robótica como todos acreditavam.

Ela possuía sentimentos, emoções muito específicas, e nessa manhã, ele teve a prova mais do que cabal disso tudo, pois ela o salvou, senão da morte certa, no mínimo, de um doloroso martírio que seria um ferimento causado por Ulquiorra, além de estar alegre com coisas aparentemente comuns, como aquela canção humana que tocava num considerável volume.

Bem atrás da jovem, ele, que era mais alto que ela, mirava as fotos da tal festa no aparelho que segurava em suas finas mãos, e via como todos estavam contentes com suas medíocres vidinhas… pela primeira vez na vida teve inveja de toda essa gente, que para ele sempre foi ralé, pois jamais sentiu-se assim… com esse brilho no olhar… com essa vivacidade na expressão de sua face…

O perfume dos cabelos de Nemu subiram até suas narinas e aspirou aquele suave odor de frutas era delicioso… instigante… não resistiu à todo aquele requebrado sensual dos quadris da Tenente, e a segurou pela cintura, virando-a para si. Assustada com a ousadia dele, ela indaga ainda inexpressiva.

\- Porque fez isso? O que quer de mim?

Seus orbes amarelados cintilam com um brilho diferente, que faz o corpo da morena se arrepiar por completo.

\- Eu quero você… - coloca as mãos no decote dela, abrindo seu shihakushou, que foi parar com ligeireza no chão, deixando-a somente com uma calcinha preta rendada - Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…. ele grunhe excitado, se agachando de frente à ela, envolvendo seus longos braços no quadril dela, grudando a intimidade coberta dela em seu rosto, onde inspirou o aroma delicado que vinha desta - Seu cheiro… é inebriante...

Sem perceber a ingênua Nemu geme baixinho, e ele, enlouquecido, esfrega seu rosto naquela desejável parte da anatomia feminina, enquanto pega nas nádegas dela, as segurando fortemente para que a jovem não fuja de seu agarre.

\- Pare de fazer esse ato libidinoso comigo, Szayel…- sussurra em meio à muitos arfares nervosos.

O Espada sente seu pênis latejar com a fala entrecortada da Tenente, e num impulso, levanta-se passando a ponta de seu fino nariz pela pele do ventre dela, numa subida vertiginosa, onde para no vale dos seios, e se detém ali, entre as duas grandes mamas, e sua respiração ofegante queima a alva tez da moça, que usa suas mãos para afastá-lo de si, mas, não possui mais forças para fazê-lo.

O rosado sorri em meio ao tesão que se apoderava de si, e sibila sedutor.

\- Até assim, falando como uma máquina pré-programada, consegue ser sexy, Tenente… - sobe seu rosto até os lábios avermelhados dela, e toma aquela boca para si com devassidão, com luxúria.

Ela arregala bem os verdes orbes, pois nunca, nenhum homem se atreveu à tamanha ousadia consigo. Porém, logo os fechou, aproveitando o calor que emanava dos finos lábios dele, sentindo em sua língua a do Espada, que subjugava à dela com certa facilidade, mas, não agia violentamente, e sim com um furor que a deixava confusa e segura ao mesmo tempo. Era algo contraditório, como nos livros humanos que lia, e também igualmente bom, prazeroso.

Com suas grandes mãos ele vai até a comprida trança da morena, e a desmancha, deixando os longos fios soltos, onde o rapaz sentia sua textura sedosa nas pontas de seus dígitos. A mão livre se fixou na cintura da moça, trazendo o corpo seminu dela para junto do seu, sentindo todo o calor que emanava deste, fato que o estava tresloucado, o tirando dos eixos.

\- Ahhhhhhhhhhh… tu é tão gostosa… tão quente… - pega a melindrosa mão dela e a leva até seu mastro em riste - Me toca…

Apesar de ter ficado um tanto desconcertada com essa ordem, a Tenente timidamente o obedece, levando a sua mão até o órgão do rapaz, que já tinha aberto a braguilha da calça que vestia, e o libertado de sua incômoda prisão. A pequena mão envolve o corpo peniano, mas não consegue fechá-la em torno deste, por este ser bastante grosso.

\- Que faço agora? - indaga inocentemente, o mirando nos olhos, e ele, sentindo um intenso calafrio percorrer sua espinha, diz com a voz vacilante.

\- Movimente sua mão assim… - põe a sua própria mão por cima da dela, e a ajuda a impor um ritmo cadenciado ao vai-e-vem que se dava em seu falo - Isso… muito bem, Tenente… - geme quase em delírio, e aproveita para tirar a camisa que usava enquanto Nemu fazia a mágica carícia nas suas partes baixas.

Ela detém seu olhar no rosto do homem, e nota o quanto ele está entregue ao que fazia. Szayel estava vulnerável, frágil, e tal percepção despertou a vontade de beijá-lo outra vez, de dar à ele o que desejava, e assim o fez: o beijou impulsivamente, para a alegria do Espada, que não cansava de se surpreender com o modo que ela evoluía nesses poucos minutos de contato íntimo.

O rapaz de madeixas rosas devorava os lábios virginais de Nemu, e ela, não deixou de manipulá-lo nem por um segundo, quase o fazendo gozar precipitadamente, por tal motivo, ele a interrompeu em seu sensacional labor.

Sem nada entender, a morena questionou arfante.

\- Porque me fez parar se foi tu mesmo quem pediu para que te tocasse?

\- Porque eu não quero ter um orgasmo agora… deixarei pra fazer isso quando estiver aí dentro… - põe a mão direita sobre a vagina da jovem, que ainda estava coberta pela peça íntima rendada.

Ela engole em seco, pois ficou assustada em imaginar aquele pênis enorme dentro de si. Já tinha lido livros o suficiente para saber que os acasalamentos eram feitos desse jeito, porém, jamais se imaginou fazendo tal coisa, e muito menos, com Szayel Aporro, um homem que sempre se julgou melhor do que ela. Não que esse comportamento dele a ferisse de algum modo, pois acostumou-se a ser tratada de uma maneira bem pior que esse por seu “pai”. Mas, era estranho que uma pessoa que a desmerecia sistematicamente, agora implorasse por seu afeto e atenção.

Sentimentos eram mesmo complicados… foi a conclusão que a sempre indiferente Nemu Kurotsuchi chegou naquele instante.

O Espada 8 deixa sua calça cair, e como não usava mais nada por baixo, ficou nu em pêlo, para o deleite dos olhos verdes da morena, que ofegou diante daquela esplendorosa visão. Não que nunca tivesse visto um homem nu, pois por incontáveis vezes viu seu mestre despido depois de batalhas árduas, em que era obrigado posteriormente a regenerar seu corpo. Porém, não havia malícia na relação entre eles, como ocorria ali, diante de seus olhos.

O rosado sorri de canto ao ver os orbes lânguidos da mulher lhe analisando milimetricamente, e com passos vagarosos se aproximou dela, abocanhando-lhe um dos fartos seios, o chupando com vontade, com gana. Sua mão esquerda apalpa o seio desassistido, girando com sutileza o bico rosado, o sentindo durinho na ponta de seus dedos, ato que fez seu mastro pulsar desejoso, e deste, um fino fio escorrer de sua glande.

Ainda degustando o macio monte, a mão livre desce até a parte mais íntima da jovem, e com um único puxão, retira o escasso tecido que a cobria e o impedia de chegar à fenda úmida. Dois de seus dígitos exploraram toda a tenra carne rosada, sendo envoltos no cálido mel que dela vertia em abundância, tanto que também o dorso de sua mão ficou molhado com o precioso líquido feminino.

Sabendo o quanto ela estava excitada, ele sente que aquele era o momento certo para se adentrar no imaculado corpo de Nemu, e pegando-a nos braços, a deposita gentilmente em sua cama, deitando-se por cima dela, que abre as pernas instintivamente para recebê-lo em si.

Sedutor, sussurrou no ouvido da inexperiente Tenente.

\- Relaxa gatinha… não vai doer… prometo…

Se apodera da boca dela com volúpia, enquanto posiciona seu pênis na entrada molhada dela, invadindo paulatinamente o umedecido interior da moça, que vai contorcendo e arqueando seu frágil corpo por baixo dele, sentindo assim, algo se romper-se em si, e uma dor fininha lhe afligir. Sabia que agora era uma mulher, e se fez assim nos braços de um homem dúbio e de caráter extremamente duvidoso. Porém, mesmo o Arrancar sendo desse jeito, ela não podia negar que sentia algo diferente por ele… que não sabia nem ao menos explicar o que era, mas, que lhe aquecia o coração e o espírito… que lhe fazia sentir-se menos artificial e vazia…

Ele urra como uma fera ao ter seu membro tão fortemente apertado e succionado por aquela cavidade tão estreita. Sente o fluído incandescente embeber toda a sua masculinidade rígida, e impetuoso, a estoca veementemente, furiosamente, sem intervalos, de modo imponente e viril. Ela se sente quase que flutuar ao sentir seu âmago ser friccionado com tanta potência, e aquela carne dura preencher sua cavidade tão perfeitamente bem. Aquilo era estupendo, quase sobrenatural… uma sensação única, indescritível… estava adorando tudo aquilo… estava feliz por ter perdido com ele a sua pureza... 

O Espada sente algo parecido. Não era e nem nunca foi um homem tão fogoso como Grimmjow ou Nnoitra, mas sentia-se em brasas com a simples presença de Nemu perto de si. A convivência forçada entre ambos somente fez aumentar essa chama, que agora lhe queimava a carne ao estar com seu corpo dentro do dela. Ver aqueles seios duros e perfeitos, balançando conforme o ritmo de sua invasão, o deixavam desvairado, descontrolado, tanto que estava difícil resistir a quentura da bela mulher que gemia seu nome quase sem alento

\- Szayel… ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh....

A Tenente sente todo seu corpo resetar, e em seguida, espasmos involuntários fazem seu corpo tremer sem controle, gozando de maneira insana no grosso pênis de Aporro, que também não resiste aos tantos estímulos daquela vagina extremamente flamejante, e se derrama do aconchegante interior da jovem.

Ainda aturdido, ele fica de joelhos e sem sair de dentro dela, a traz para si, a abraçando com carinho. Não era alguém acostumado à esse tipo de demonstração de afeto, mas… Nemu mexeu consigo, tinha que admitir, nem que fosse para si mesmo, e ninguém mais o soubesse.

Ela retribui o terno gesto, e seus finos dedos se embrenham pelos fios rosas dos cabelos dele, que fecha os orbes amarelados, desfrutando de tão despretensioso contato.

A mira diretamente nos olhos, e logo depois lhe beija a boca inchada, propiciando à Tenente seu mais ardoroso ósculo, pois em sua mente, ela fez por merecer seus mais sinceros sentimentos.

Quebram o contato por falta de ar, e sem medir as palavras, ele divaga em voz alta.

\- Ah coisinha… você é tão maravilhosa que me fez gozar na hora errada… - ri anasaladamente - Vamos ter que repetir a dose...

Nemu, pela primeira vez em sua vida, sentiu uma imensa raiva por ser chamada de coisinha por Aporro. Até alguns minutos atrás, não se importaria em ser achincalhada por ele, mas agora, tudo mudou.

Levantou-se dali furiosa, foi até onde estava suas roupas, agachando-se e as pegando do chão, enquanto ele permanecia na cama, realmente estupefato com essa atitude dela.

\- Que pensa que está fazendo? - indaga irritado.

\- Me desacoplei de você, e estou indo embora pra não mais voltar. - responde seca.

Ele sacode a cabeça confuso, e se levanta para ir atrás dela, tirar satisfação por aquela atitude absurda dela. Porém, ela é mais rápida, e aperta o botão que trava a porta do quarto, o deixando trancado no recinto.

\- Porque me trancou? - ele sente seus orbes arderem, pois não sabia se queria chorar de ódio, ou se preferia estrangulá-la por fazê-lo de idiota - Aliás, porque está indo embora e me deixando assim…? - aponta para sua virilidade novamente ereta.

Ela fica bem próxima ao vidro, e com os verdes orbes rasos d’água, responde ao Espada.

\- Me chamou de coisinha… - as palavras saíram quase que inaudíveis - Eu não sou sua coisinha… sou uma mulher, e não vou aceitar ser tratada como seu mero objeto… já não basta o mestre Mayuri para me lembrar todos os dias o quanto eu não significo nada, para ter que aguentar tais ofensas do homem que deseja usar meu corpo. - mesmo nua, ela vai em direção à grande porta de aço, a abrindo, e passando por esta, sem nem mesmo olhar para trás.

\- Volta aqui, Nemu!!! - ele berra e soca em vão o vidro blindado da porta - Volta Nemu…

Derrotado e choroso, ele se deixa escorregar pelo vidro liso, e cai de qualquer jeito no chão. Sua arrogância por mais uma vez o fez cair em desgraça, porém agora, perdeu algo mais importante do que o poder e glória que tanto almejou por toda a vida… perdeu a oportunidade de ter o afeto de alguém que gostava de genuinamente de si, que era ingênua e pura... e descobriu tardiamente, para o seu infortúnio, que aprendeu a gostar de verdade dela...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sentado em meio ao pasto verdejante, encostado em uma frondosa árvore, e debaixo de sua refrescante sombra, Ulquiorra tentava se acalmar depois de sua quase trágica discussão com Szayel. Nunca havia se deixado cair nas provocações do rosado Espada ou de quem quer que seja, mas, ultimamente, só em citar o nome da Tenente Ise no sentido de denegri-la ou menosprezá-la, o tirava de seu bom senso e de seu tão eficiente autocontrole. Não conseguia manter-se indiferente como outrora, especialmente quando ela era o assunto. Desde aquele quase beijo, no dia em que o espaço onde que se encontrava foi inaugurado, ele não a tirava mais de seus pensamentos… a via em suas divagações, em suas reflexões… seu belo rosto e seu iluminado sorriso se materializavam até mesmo à noite, em seus sonhos… logo ele, um homem descrente e que não se lembrava ter ter tido um único sonho em sua vida antes de conhecê-la… antes da doce mulher fazer parte de sua rotina, de sua convivência…

Foi tirado de seu devaneio pelo som suave dos passos dela, e logo seu coração se aquietou. Ela sequer poderia supor que tinha esse poder sobre ele, mas era a realidade… Nanao exercia uma influência muito positiva no Espada 4. O fazia sentir-se mais livre, sem tantas culpas, sem tanta desesperança… o fazia sentir-se mais… humano…

A morena sentou-se ao seu lado e nada falou. Sabia que ele precisava de silêncio para pôr seus pensamentos em ordem, e o respeitaria. Encostou-se também na árvore, e seu ombro sem querer colou-se ao dele, que saiu de sua introspecção, para mirar os orbes negros da jovem, que sem jeito, falou baixinho.

\- Me desculpe. Não queria te atrapalhar…

\- Não me atrapalha. Ao contrário: me sinto melhor com sua presença. - diz honestamente.

Ela abre um amplo sorriso.

\- Verdade? - sua singela pergunta faz o Arrancar dar um meio sorriso.

\- Sim, é verdade. Não tenho porque mentir ou fingir. Quando está por perto me sinto… reconfortado, creio que esse seja o termo correto para definir a sensação que tenho ao te ver. - é objetivo em sua resposta.

\- Eu… me sinto lisonjeada em saber que desperto algo tão bom em ti. - diz ainda sorrindo, quando sente seu enfeite de cabelo se quebrar, indo ao chão desfeito em pedaços, deixando seus fios cor de ébano soltos ao sabor da leve brisa que ali soprava - Ai que droga! Agora essa bucha horrorosa vai ficar solta… - faz um muxoxo frustrada.

\- Seu cabelo é lindo… - Ulquiorra diz em voz baixa, levando seus dedos até as mechas sedosas da mulher, que fica completamente paralisada ao sentir o toque dele em suas madeixas - Nunca mais repita que seu cabelo é feio, pois este tem a textura mais macia do que as sedas usadas como lençóis de nossos aposentos em Las Noches.

Ela fica contente com a comparação, e sem perceber o estava abraçando carinhosamente, alisando os fios médios dos cabelos masculinos, fazendo o rapaz fechar os olhos apreciando tão gentil contato.

\- Vim aqui no intuito de te animar, e é você quem faz isso comigo! - dá um suave beijo na bochecha fria dele, que sente seu corpo se aquecer com aquele simples toque - É um homem muito especial, senhor Schiffer… - delineia seus dedos na moldura do rosto viril, e sorri como uma menina boba - Tenho muita sorte em conhecer esse seu lado mais…

\- Cordial? - ele indaga e ela faz que sim com a cabeça - Eu… só consigo agir assim contigo, Tenente Ise. - segue acarinhando as madeixas dela, e com a mão livre, traz a morena contra seu corpo, para aconchegar-se mais à ela - Pode ficar aqui comigo? Percebi que fico mais calmo ao seu lado.

\- C-claro que posso… - ela gagueja, mas, mesmo tímida, envolve o troco dele com seus delicados braços - Fico feliz que goste de minha companhia… - ela sorri enquanto seus dedos passeiam pelos braços descobertos dele, que pensa um tanto distante.

“Creio que gosto mais de ti do que deveria, senhorita Ise…”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Na mansão à beira-mar, Aizen anda pelo corredor, levando uma bandeja com um prato de sopa e um copo de suco de laranja, para Lisa se alimentar. Porém, ao entrar no quarto, vê que a Vizard dorme serena, e suspirando conformado, põe o objeto em cima de uma cômoda próxima, e sem fazer barulho, se senta ao lado dela, e fica ali, parado, admirando a beleza da mulher que confundia o seu espírito e mexia profundamente com o seu ser.

Aprendeu nesse tempo a valorizar mais do que suas qualidades… aprendeu a conhecer e compreender seus defeitos, que era o que a tornava especial, única. Ela era teimosa, persistente, agressiva até, porém, cada nuance de sua explosiva personalidade tinha seus charme, seu atrativo.

Cada traço de seu complicado jeito de ser o intrigava. Cada protesto, cada pedido, cada súplica por ela feitos eram como música para seus ouvidos… uma sinfonia emocionante onde ela era o tema… uma trágica e apelativa ópera onde ela era a protagonista…

Acariciou seus negros e brilhantes cabelos e ficaria ali, velando o seu sono até que ela acordasse, e enfim, se alimentasse adequadamente.

Prometeu a si mesmo que jamais a abandonaria, e cumpriria à risca seu próprio desígnio…

 

Continua…


	34. A "nobre" arte da conquista

Ao abrir seus orbes turquesas, a bela Vizard se depara com Sousuke ao seu lado, recostado na cama, e com as pálpebras quase se fechando, devido à fadiga de ter passado a noite em claro na emergência do hospital para acompanhá-la. Ela abre um sorriso fraquinho, e se apruma na cama, recostando-se ao lado dele, e deitando sua cabeça no seu largo ombro direito, fazendo o ex-Capitão acordar de seu quase sono, e a mira com devoção.

\- Como se sente?

\- Estou melhor, não se preocupe. - dá um selinho nos lábios dele, e diz sincera - Obrigada por cuidar de mim.

\- Não agradeça. - acaricia os fios repicados da franja que caía por sobre seu rosto - Parte de seu mal estar é culpa minha, portanto, é meu dever me certificar de sua plena recuperação. - ajeita alguns travesseiros atrás da moça, e em seguida se levanta, dirigindo-se à cômoda para pegar a bandeja com a refeição - Acredito que a sopa esteja fria, mas posso pedir para a senhora Irie pôr outro prato.

\- Não tem necessidade… - acomoda a bandeja em seu colo, e depois pega uma colher, provando a comida - Ainda tá morna, dá pra comer. Além do mais, não estou com muita fome… - seu semblante fica entristecido, e o castanho levanta o queixo feminino de leve, obrigando-a a mirar-lhe nos olhos.

\- Faça um esforço. Coma, nem que seja só a metade do que tem no prato.

Lisa sorri mais amplamente dessa vez, pois gostava desse lado carinhoso e zeloso que ele lhe demonstrava. Antes de se envolverem, jamais imaginou que alguém como Aizen pudesse nutrir tais sentimentos, mas, ele os possuìa.... estavam escondidos, soterrados debaixo de tanto orgulho, prepotência e ganância desmedidas que dominaram o espírito dele por quase toda a vida.

Ficava feliz em poder despertar esse lado digamos… tão mais indulgente dele, e ficaria ainda mais realizada se pudesse viver com esse “novo” Sousuke sem magoar ninguém… sem ferir os sentimentos de seus amigos… sem se sentir uma traidora…

Voltou à sua feição tristonha, e ele a observou detenidamente. Não gostava de vê-la prostrada dessa maneira. Detestava quando esse tipo de melancolia tomava conta do seu olhar. Preferia mil vezes que ela o xingasse e o humilhasse com seu vocabulário chulo, do que assistir sua mulher mergulhada nessa tristeza…

Porque será que sentia-se assim? Porque o sofrimento dela o incomodava? Seria porque ele estava…

Sem ao menos pensar ele a beijou. Um beijo doce, tranquilo, sereno… queria que ela soubesse o quanto a almejava, o quanto a desejava, o quanto a adorava…

Ela corresponde ao contato com todo o amor que tinha em seu ser. Tinha consciência de que dificilmente a palavra amor saíria de seus lábios para confessar seus sentimentos por ele, mas, tinha que admitir para si própria o quanto o amava… mais do que devia, mais do que poderia… era uma pecadora, uma herege e lamentava-se por isso, porém, nada mais poderia apagar o que sentia… nem mesmo se a morte um dia a levasse…

O beijo se desfaz por falta de ar, e ambos se perdem nos orbes um do outro, e sorriem amplamente. Mais animada, ela volta a comer a sopa já fria, e ele fica satisfeito com isso. Ao contemplá-la fazendo algo tão simples, teve uma sólida certeza em seu interior: de que eles seriam felizes, mesmo contra tudo e contra todos, porque o que os unia era verdadeiro, honesto e sincero… porque pra ele, Lisa era tudo…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nos jardins da 13ª Divisão, Juushiro servia um gostoso e quentinho chá de jasmim à Halibel, que mexia sua bebida com uma colherinha de prata, e aproveitava o ensejo para mirar seu anfitrião fixamente nos olhos, deixando o platinado um pouco constrangido com essa atitude pouco convencional para a ocasião.

Tentando quebrar aquele clima tenso, ele pergunta à loira.

\- Aceita torradas? Estão ótimas! Kyone tem mãos muito boas pra esse tipo de quitute. - sorri como um menino.

Ela sorri de volta, e fala educadamente.

\- Não gosto muito desses aperitivos. Mesmo assim, obrigada. - a Arrancar beberica seu chá e aprecia o doce sabor deste - Hummmmm… está divino! Foi você quem fez?

\- Sim, fui eu. - ele responde acanhado, pois era um homem muito modesto - Me alegra que tenha gostado, pois, não tem mistério nenhum em prepará-lo. - enche mais um pouco a sua xícara, e se oferece para encher a de sua convidada, que recusa gentilmente - Não quer mais?

\- Talvez depois… - ela o olha de soslaio - Me diga Capitão… tem algum compromisso que te impeça de termos um relacionamento?

Ao escutar as palavras da Rainha do Hueco Mundo, o pobre veterano cospe todo o líquido que estava em sua boca, e tosse sem parar diante de tão direta indagação.

\- Eu… - tosse mais um pouco - Não tenho nenhum tipo de compromisso, seja como marido, noivo ou namorado de quem quer que seja, mas… - ele tenta escolher as melhores palavras para não magoá-la - Sabe que esse tipo de relação entre seres como nós é estritamente proibida nos terrenos da Soul Society, e, por mais que te ache lindíssima e atraente, não tenho a intenção de burlar as leis. - baixa o olhar realmente sentido, pois dar uns beijos na Espada 3 não seria de todo ruim, porque sentia-se realmente solitário nos últimos tempos - Sinto muito se feri seus sentimentos.

\- Não se sinta mal, Capitão. - ela responde com a voz amena - O questionei sem rodeios e me respondeu da mesma maneira, sem meias verdades e enrolação. E isso, somado à sua honradez e sinceridade, são qualidades valiosas em um homem, por tal motivo o admiro tanto, além de sua notória beleza, é claro. - bebe mais um pouco, e lhe fala com um sorriso singelo - Agora vou aceitar mais um pouco de seu delicioso chazinho. - estende a xícara, e ele a mira profundamente estupefato com o caráter firme e decidido da mulher à sua frente. Não era à toa que ela foi designada a reger o Hueco Mundo.

Saiu de sua divagação, e pegou o bule. Porém, notou que este estava vazio, e com um largo sorriso, disse à moça.

\- Bem, acho que o chá acabou. Mas, espere alguns instantes, pois vou trazer mais um pouco. - se levanta e vai até a sua cozinha, que ficava há uns poucos passos da varanda onde se encontravam.

Quando viu que ele sumiu de seu campo de visão, ela tirou de seu decote um pequeno potinho, e com a pontinha da colher que mexeu seu chá, levou um pouquinho de um pó branco até a xícara de Ukitake, e vagarosamente, revolveu a bebida do platinado. Depois de feito isso, ela colocou sua colher em seu pires, guardou o pote em seu decote novamente, e sorriu de orelha á orelha.

“Essa dose vai servir para o que quero…” seu pensamento malicioso, aliado ao esfregar das mãos uma na outra, sinalizava que seu plano estava correndo como o planejado, e que Ukitake seria seu de qualquer jeito, pois tudo o que Tier Halibel quer, com certeza consegue.

\- Voltei com o chá! - ele anuncia contente, enchendo a xícara dela, e logo depois completando a sua - Demorei muito?

\- Não… nenhum pouco…

 

 

Os orbes castanhos do homem se abrem lentamente, ainda sentindo um peso descomunal em suas pálpebras, e balançando a cabeça, tenta, sem sucesso reconhecer onde estava. A última coisa que se lembrava, era que estava tomando um chá com Halibel, e de que, de repente se sentiu cansado, e logo depois, tudo virou um grande borrão.

Suas pupilas estavam bem dilatadas, e fixou seus olhos em um ponto específico, tentando recobrar sua consciência. Nessa sua tentativa, aos poucos uma silhueta feminina se formava à sua frente. Era ela... Halibel estava ali, mas não entendia o que a Espada fazia, e porque ele se encontrava nesse péssimo estado.

Tentou levantar, porém não conseguiu. Sentiu que seus braços estavam esticados, e pareciam atados à alguma coisa, assim como seus pés também estavam presos. Abriu mais os olhos, e mesmo embaçados, notou que estava deitado em sua cama, e que retentores de reiatsu eram o que o mantinha preso à cama, cada um deles em um pulso, e seus pés estavam retidos por um simples lençol, pois com as forças drenadas, ele nem ao menos conseguia se libertar de algo tão rudimentar quanto isso. Notou também que a loira estava ao seu lado, nua e esplendorosa, dedilhando seu abdômen, lhe fazendo sentir um gostoso formigamento no local.

Ao sentir a brisa que entrava pela janela, que ficava de frente à um pequeno lago, notou um friozinho em suas partes baixas, e assim, soube que também estava nu. Seu rosto ardeu de vergonha, e com a voz ainda arrastada, indagou decepcionado.

\- Porque fez algo tão… baixo? Não esperava esse tipo de conduta de alguém tão respeitável.

Ela fita o chão, pois não estava orgulhosa do que fez e do que ainda faria, mas, sendo Ukitake um sujeito que honra as normas acima de tudo, ela jamais teria chance de desfrutá-lo como desejava. E em sua mente, mais valia um pássaro na mão do que dois voando.

\- Eu… posso te dizer que não foi a melhor atitude de minha parte, mas… - ela hesita - Você não entenderia…

\- O que eu não entenderia? - seu semblante se fecha, e ela se sente ainda mais culpada.

\- Gostei de ti desde a nossa primeira conversa, e pude notar que além de beleza física, também tem um enorme e generoso coração, e… não sei o que deu em mim, mas… eu te desejo… - passa suas mãos pelo definido peitoral, arrancando um gemido de prazer do veterano - Eu te quero tanto… jamais me daria uma oportunidade pelas vias normais, não é? - ele tenta ignorá-la, mas com aquelas mãos macias passeando por seu corpo, estava difícil fazê-lo - Por isso, prefiro ter você assim, mesmo que contra a sua vontade, do que não poder te tocar de maneira alguma… - seus dígitos percorrem a virilha do platinado, que mesmo lutando contra, não consegue evitar uma majestosa ereção - Estou disposta a arriscar tudo… até o seu desprezo eterno por alguns minutos da inigualável satisfação que tenho certeza que me dará.

Ela se põe por cima do Capitão, e com sua hábil língua, serpenteia cada um dos mamilos masculinos, estimulando a libido dele, que ainda tenta controlar o volume de seus gemidos, mas falha miseravelmente, grunhindo alto, como um animal no cio.

A Espada sorri para seus adentros, e continua a trabalhar com sua língua úmida, a descendo pelo trincado abdominal, lambendo cada contorno de seus gominhos definidos, e depois, passando esta pelo caminho pecaminoso, que levava ao mastro latejante do homem embaixo de si.

\- Ah Juushiro… sei que vai me odiar para sempre, mas, espero que pelo menos deleite-se com o que estou fazendo aqui…- ela dá lambidas vertiginosas no corpo peniano, e depois vai até os testículos, os mordiscando de leve, em seguida voltando a falo impávido - Gosta disso? - massageia o saco escrotal com delicadeza, e ele não consegue segurar o grito em sua garganta.

\- Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… - seu urro sai rouco, pesado. Na realidade, apesar de estar muito puto, desfrutava cada carícia por ela dada, e se não se controlasse, gozaria somente com essa brincadeira sacana que a Arrancar fazia em si.

\- Acho que está gostando do que faço bem mais do que deveria, estou certa Capitão?

Sem obter resposta do homem, ela envolve a glande rosada com seus lábios umedecidos e calorosos, dando pequenos chupões nesta, e depois descendo sua boca por todo o órgão em riste, deixando sua saliva escorrer por este, e em seguida subindo num tortuoso jogo, onde o vai-e-vem em frenesi o deixou à beira do delírio.

\- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr… Halibel…

Ela fica empolgada ao escutar seu nome sendo tão sensualmente chamado em meio aqueles grunhidos roucos, que para a primorosa felação, e se põe em cima do veterano, posicionando sua fenda mais do que encharcada em cima da glande inchada, e descendo por esta, gritando em desespero ao ser por ele tão perfeitamente preenchida.

\- Juushiro… você é tão… grande… - ela se encaixa completamente na masculinidade rígida, e passa a cavalgar com afinco, com tesão e um desejo profundo de satisfazê-lo, mais do que a si própria - Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…

\- Halibel… 

Ele queria pegar naquela fina cintura, ajudá-la a intensificar seu frenético sobe e desce, e assim o faria, pois ele não era um veterano do Gotei 13 à toa. Somente esperaria o momento certo para tal.

Sentindo seu corpo queimar como uma grande fogueira, ela aumenta a cadência de sua performance, e sorri ao sentir o ápice se apoderar de si. Era como um sonho realizado, e esperava que ele não chegasse ao seu auge ainda, pois queria aproveitar ao máximo aquele maravilhoso momento.

\- Juushiroooooooooooooo... - ela grita sem controle ao chegar ao máximo do prazer, e o platinado, sabendo que esse retentor de reiatsu não iria segurá-lo por muito tempo, se livra das amarras que o prendiam, assim como arrebenta o lençol que prendia seus pés, e num movimento rápido, põe as mãos dela para trás, colocando na loira as algemas que outrora o imobilizaram.

Ela o mira desconcertada, pois essa virada de mesa não estava nos seus planos.

\- C-como você… - não consegue completar a pergunta, pois estava exausta demais, e ele a ampara com um abraço acolhedor.

\- Minha querida… - beija o topo de sua cabeça, aspirando o odor de seus fios dourados, que tinham um sutil aroma de lavanda - Você só calculou uma coisa errada em seu plano: sou Capitão há séculos, e supressores de reiatsu só funcionariam bem comigo se usados em conjunto, como fiz contigo agora, em forma de perfeitas algemas. - sorri de canto, e ela evita encará-lo.

\- O que fará comigo? - mais uma vez tenta se livrar do artefato que a prendia, mas, não teve êxito - Estou vulnerável agora… totalmente à sua mercê. Pode até me matar por minha ousadia se quiser.

\- Matar você? - ele sussurra no ouvido da mulher, que sente seu corpo novamente arrepiar, e de quebra, o pênis dele latejar dentro de si - Só se for de prazer, igual estava fazendo comigo...

Segura a cintura dela, que instintivamente passa a rebolar com maestria, estrangulando o mastro do platinado, que levou sua boca à uma das fartas mamas da Espada 3, que murmurou baixinho e de modo bem atrevido.

\- Grrrrrrrrrrrr… se é assim que quer me matar, então, me mate… - ela continua a requebrar desavergonhadamente, enquanto Ukitake passa para a outra mama, e seu polegar direito se concentra no clítoris da mulher, que fica ainda mais arfante ao ser tocada em sua parte mais sensível - Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Juushiro…

\- Isso… geme meu nome… - puxa as mechas loiras com a mão livre, deixando o longilíneo pescoço exposto, onde distribuiu beijos e mordidinhas por todo ele, descendo suas carícias pelos ombros e clavícula, e em seguida, voltou aos enormes seios - Não deveria ter provocado um Capitão desse jeito… - succiona um dos bicos intumescidos - Não faz ideia do que sou capaz…

\- Continue me mostrando então o quanto é impiedoso… - diz para depois ser calada com um beijo avassalador, onde sua língua encontrou-se com a dela em perfeita sincronia, bailando selvagemente dentro de suas bocas, sentindo o gosto suave e refrescante do chá de jasmim tomado outrora, e que estava impresso no sabor daquele ósculo tão especial.

Sim, especial, pois sentiram mais do que uma simples atração de pele com o contato entre seus lábios… sentiram algo à mais. Uma sensação boa, de um sentimento sincero, que estando desfeito o beijo, ambos se olham fixamente, e o brilho que cintilava dos orbes tanto dele, quanto dos dela, não mentiam sobre tal constatação.

\- Seu beijo é tão…

\- Especial… - ela completa a frase solta dele, que sorri exultante, sentindo um contentamento inundar seu peito.

\- Sim, especial…

O platinado põe suas grandes mãos nas redondas nádegas da moça, que volta a cavalgá-lo alucinadamente, mesmo com suas mãos presas lhe atrapalhando um pouco, mas, faria de tudo para ter esse momento único, e não seria esse detalhe que a impediria de dar o melhor si naquela cama.

O corpo voluptuoso da Arrancar se espasma de maneira involuntária, e arqueando-se para trás, ela é arrebatada por um insano orgasmo, que mina outra vez suas forças, onde deixou-se cair sobre o forte peitoral do Shinigami, que a envolve em seus braços com apreço, acariciando sua pele bronzeada e macia, sentindo em sua respiração falha, o quanto a mulher se regozijou em si.

Com suas mãos em cada lado do rosto feminino, o Capitão o levanta, e mirando a bela Espada nos orbes, fala com firmeza.

\- Quero mais de ti, Halibel. - se apossa dos lábios dela, que não oferece resistência alguma, e se entrega às vontades dele, ao seu querer...

O galante homem se levanta com ela ainda encaixada em si, que enlaça suas pernas na cintura dele, que a leva para uma simples cômoda que tinha de frente à cama, e a deposita ali, onde a senta um tanto inclinada, quase deitando-a, e este abriu bem as torneadas pernas dela, enfiando-se no meio destas de uma só vez.

\- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… - ela grita ao se penetrada, e logo depois, um sorriso se desenha na boca carnuda, pois ele era singular, um espécime masculino raro, que oscilava entre o jeito doce e tímido, até o ousado e determinado, e isso, a estava levando ao paraíso.

Ele passa à invadi-la com vigor, com veemência. Suas estocadas se dão em intervalos curtos, inclementes, sem dar chance para ela dizer qualquer tipo de coisa, nem contra e nem à favor. O que interessava à ele era escutar seus gemidos, seus gritos de puro prazer, nada mais.

Ter a visão de sua virilidade entrando e saindo imponente de dentro daquele magnífico corpo era algo enlouquecedor, ainda mais quando este estava totalmente embebido no mel que dela escorria, fazendo o veterano não mais resistir aquela tão estreita cavidade, e jorrar-se dentro desta, assim como a Espada também foi acometida por uma arrasadora satisfação.

Depois de tão íntimo ato, ele a traz para si, e com um leve toque, a liberta dos supressores de reiatsu, e ela, aproveitando que seus braços estavam soltos, o abraça com sumo carinho, e afaga os sedosos fios cor de prata do veterano Shinigami.

\- Me perdoa… - ela pede humildemente, chorando umas poucas lágrimas, com o rosto enterrado na curva do pescoço dele - Eu só queria viver esse momento… te sentir em mim… juro que não vou te importunar mais e que vou sumir da sua vida, mas, só peço que um dia possa me desculpar por meu ato tão vil contra uma pessoa tão boa quanto você.

Ele a afasta um pouco, segurando-a pelos ombros, e ela, ainda assim, desvia o olhar. Ele não pôde evitar sorrir discretamente, pois ela era uma mulher aguerrida, perseverante, decidida, poderosa e estava ali, como uma menina, se desculpando por uma travessura feita. Com as pontas de seus longos dedos segura o queixo dela, e diz pausadamente.

\- Olha pra mim. - com os orbes ainda marejados, ela faz o que ele manda - Sei que errou pois violou meu espaço e minha vontade, mas, se dissesse que não desfrutei e aproveitei tudo o que aconteceu aqui, estaria mentindo deslavadamente, e mentiras não fazem parte do meu modo de lidar com as coisas. - seus dígitos dedilham a cútis do rosto dela, que fecha os verdes orbes, sentindo seus pelos se eriçarem com tão terno contato - Fiquei bem decepcionado pela rasteira que me deu, mas, por outro lado, se não tivesse feito isso, não teria me aberto os olhos para o quão imbecil eu estava sendo ao te dispensar. - ela o mira sem acreditar nas palavras dele - Eu… cansei de ser um homem solitário, e você, mesmo agindo errado, me mostrou o quanto estava sendo intransigente e inflexível, e que quando se trata de sentimentos, não existem regras que possam impedir a interação de duas pessoas que se gostam… que se desejam...

\- Quer dizer que… - a Espada sorri ainda incrédula.

\- Sim, eu adorei o que aconteceu entre nós e desejo continuar te encontrando, se assim o quiser. - ele também sorri, e ela o beija emocionada.

Se separam em busca de oxigênio, e ela sussurra ofegante.

\- Eu te quero Juushiro… me fez a mulher mais feliz desse mundo… - o abraça com desvelo.

\- E você me fez o homem mais feliz de todos os mundos… como eu jamais havia sido antes… - confessou em voz baixa, dedicando todo os seus melhores carinhos à ela.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Num descampado verdejante, Rangiku se encontrava sentada em meio à muitas margaridas brancas, e como uma criança deslumbrada, aspirava o odor que delas provinham. O cheiro das flores a acalmavam, deixavam seu espírito leve, e lembrava-se dos seus tempos de menina, onde em suas peregrinações ao lado de Gin, cruzavam vez ou outra, lugares lindos como este.

Deitou-se entre as cheirosas flores e mirou o céu azul. Ficou pensando em Shinji e em como o Vizard lhe fazia sentir-se sublime, amada, querida… podia dizer que estava quase apaixonada por ele… ou realmente o amava? Estava em dúvida, pois não queria de maneira alguma ferir os sentimentos de quem só desejava seu bem-estar, ao afirmar algo que não fosse absolutamente verdadeiro, e que ainda tivesse o mínimo vestígio de dúvida em seu coração.

De repente, uma sombra se pôs de frente ao sol que lhe bronzeava a pele, e seu olhos se arregalaram sobremaneira ao enxergar aquele sorriso tão emblemático sendo dirigido à si.

\- Gin… - ela murmurou com incredulidade - Não é possível…

\- Rangiku… - ele lhe estende a mão para que se levante, e ela aceita de bom grado, se pondo de pé - Me alegra que esteja tão bem.

Ela o abraça comovida, e grossas lágrimas rolam por seu rosto.

\- Eu… tenho tanta coisa pra te dizer e...

O ex-Capitão se afasta, e ainda com o sorriso na face, fala baixinho.

\- Tenho pouco tempo, então, peço que me escute com atenção. - afaga as mechas acobreadas dela, e lhe beija a testa - Por favor, não carregue tanta culpa em seu peito por minha causa. Tudo o que fiz foi por minha própria vontade, movido por puro egoísmo e motivações escusas. Jamais pensei em te consultar sobre qualquer ato meu, portanto, não é responsável pelos minhas ações cruéis, por minha canalhice e falta de escrúpulos. - com os longos e esquálidos dedos na moldura do rosto dela, ele acaricia amavelmente a tez macia - Eu te amo Rangiku… sempre te amei e vou te amar por toda a eternidade, mas… merece alguém melhor do que eu, e Hirako com toda a certeza é a pessoa certa pra ti. - volta a abraçá-la com muito sentimento - Se ainda está confusa, espere e reflita. Porém, sei que seu coração lhe dirá a mesma coisa que te disse agora. Viva Ran… viva plenamente um novo amor, e se puder, guarde somente as boas lembranças do que passamos juntos. - sua silhueta vai se desvanecendo, e ela chora copiosamente - Quero muito te ver feliz, porque quem ama, somente almeja a plena alegria da pessoa amada… - ele some completamente das vistas da moça, que cai de joelhos, limpando sua doloridas lágrimas.

\- Gin… eu te amei tanto… mas, eu te prometo que abrirei meu coração, e o entregarei ao Shinji, pois ele sim, poderá me levar à verdadeira felicidade

Ao terminar a frase, todo o ambiente é tomado pela mais completa escuridão, e em seguida, a Tenente acorda em sua cama bastante arfante e ensopada de suor.

\- Foi… somente um sonho… - ela diz quase que inaudivelmente, enquanto suas vistas se voltam para o relógio no alto de sua parede - Que merda! Já são meio-dia! O Capitão Hitsugaya vai me matar! - se levanta num pulo, dirigindo-se apressada até o banheiro de seu aposento, porém, não sem antes relembrar um pouco das palavras de Ichimaru.

 

“Merece alguém melhor do que eu, e Hirako com toda a certeza é a pessoa certa pra ti.”

 

\- Shinji… você é o homem certo pra mim… - sorriu radiante e foi tomar sua ducha morninha.

 

Continua…


	35. Felicidade, perdão e arrependimento

Grimmjow chega cansado e suado do trabalho, pois as aulas de domingo sempre eram mais extensas e extenuantes que as dos dias de semana. Se fosse em outros tempos, iria estar grunhindo de ódio, porque detestava esse tipo de serviço extra, mas, hoje estava feliz como nunca, somente por saber que passaria aquela tarde com sua adorada Momo.

Abrindo a porta de sua kitnet, ele ouviu seu estômago roncar, e ficou desgostoso por mais uma vez ter que esquecido de comprar algo decente para comer, tendo que se contentar com a insossa comida de microondas, e obrigatoriamente servir essa gororoba à sua namorada. Porém, trouxe algo muito especial para ela, e rezava para que ela gostasse da surpresa que iria fazer.

Entrando em casa, ele é quem fica surpreendido ao se deparar com a sua pequenina mesa arrumada com uma toalha simples, com os pratos e talheres postos, e algumas travessas em cima desta, e tudo tinha um cheiro muito bom, fato que lhe abriu o apetite de imediato.

De trás da pilastra, Momo saiu de lá vestida somente com um largo blusão branco de seu namorado, que lhe caiu como um mini-vestido. Seus cabelos estavam presos num coque frouxo, e tinha um sorriso encantador nos lábios.

\- Surpreso? - ela indagou contente - Sabia que iria ficar.

\- Como conseguiu fazer tanta coisa se não tinha quase nada na geladeira? - questionou abismado, pois não lembrava de ter qualquer coisa que prestasse no congelador.

\- Bem… quase significa que ainda não tinha acabado, não é? - ri travessa - Eu revirei tudo, e achei umas postas de salmão no freezer, um pouco de arroz no armário, e algumas verduras na gaveta dos fundos da geladeira, que ainda davam para serem aproveitadas, então, fiz esse almoço especial para nós dois. Gostou?

Ele sorri complacido, e se aproximando da castanha, deu um beijo terno em seus lábios.

\- Claro que eu gostei. - acarinha o rosto ingênuo de sua amada - Você é especial Momo… não mereço nem um décimo de todo esse carinho.

\- Não diga isso, bobo! - ela o pega pela mão e puxa uma cadeira para ele se sentar - Vamos comer?

\- Sim, mas… vou tomar um banho antes, pois estou muito suado e exausto, e uma ducha morna vai me ajudar a relaxar. - se dirige até o banheiro, entra no local fechando a porta, e grita lá de dentro - Pode pegar um pacote azul que está dentro da minha mochila, fazendo o favor?

\- Claro que sim. - ela vai até esta, e a abre, tirando um embrulho de lá - Quer que eu ponha onde?

\- Pode ser em cima da estante! - responde alto, pois o chuveiro já estava ligado, e fazendo bastante barulho.

\- Tudo bem. - a Shinigami leva o objeto até a estante, mas, no momento em que iria colocá-lo ali, viu seu nome escrito na embalagem 

 

“Para minha querida Momo”

 

A jovem aperta o presente contra seu peito, e suspira emocionada

\- É pra mim…? - abre a embalagem e fica encantada ao ver duas caixinhas bem mimosas: uma era um perfume, e que parecia bem caro. A outra, era feita de camurça vermelha, e tinha uma abertura frontal - Ai… que fofo! - viu que na caixa do perfume tinha um bilhete, e o leu em voz baixa.

 

“Passei em frente a loja de importados quando vinha para cá, e achei que esse perfume combinaria muito contigo, pois é delicado e perfeito, assim como você.

Espero que tenha acertado na fragrância, e que goste desse humilde presente.”

 

\- Grimm… - ela murmura com uma imensa alegria em seu ser, e borrifa um pouco do líquido em seu pulso, se inebriando com o suave aroma de rosas que dele vinha - Que delícia! - suspira contente, mas logo se lembra da outra caixinha, e com muito cuidado a abre, ficando boquiaberta ao ver um lindo par de alianças em ouro branco, sendo que a dela, que possuía um aro bem menor que a do Espada, tinha cravejadas algumas águas-marinhas num azul quase no mesmo tom dos olhos dele - São… - não consegue falar, pois estava realmente mexida ao contemplar aqueles objetos tão simbólicos.

\- Gostou? - o azulado aparece na sala somente com uma toalha branca enrolada na cintura - Quer se casar comigo? - faz o pedido sem rodeios.

\- Eu… - ela corre até ele, e o abraça com muita emoção - Claro que aceito! - fica na pontinha dos pés, e o beija com sofreguidão, ato que faz o mastro dele ficar ereto na mesma hora, e sem muito se preocupar, ele estreita ainda mais aquele gostoso contato.

Ela sente a masculinidade dele tocar sua intimidade quase descoberta, pois o blusão subiu, deixando-a somente com sua calcinha de renda, que não era um empecilho tão grande caso quisessem ir adiante. O Arrancar grunhe excitado, pois a queria desesperadamente, porém, só faria o que ela permitisse, pois prometeu a si mesmo que assim o seria.

A Tenente, quebrando o contato em busca de ar, põe sua melindrosa mão esquerda no grandioso membro de Grimmjow, que fecha os orbes tentando se manter sóbrio, e aproveitando o ensejo, a meiga jovem questiona curiosa.

\- Me quer tanto assim? - sua mão percorre o tecido felpudo, e o mastro dele pulsa sem controle - Me acha interessante o suficiente ao ponto de despertar esse tipo de desejo em ti?

\- Sim… - ele fala entredentes - Tu é linda Momo… e não imagina como mexe comigo com esse seu jeitinho doce… com esse seu olhar tão verdadeiro… - a pega no colo, pois se ficasse mais tempo colado nela, não iria conseguir cumprir sua promessa - Vamos provar da sua comida, e depois veremos se essas alianças vão ficar mesmo boas nos nossos dedos. - pisca maroto, e ela acena em concordância, pois estava em êxtase, como nunca cogitou que um dia estaria.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Descendo o pequeno lance de escadas que davam acesso à rua, Byakuya segurava com orgulho as mãos de Orihime, que com um iluminado sorriso no rosto, o mirava encantada, como se estivesse sonhando acordada. Foram tantas as vezes que se pegou desenhando essa simples cena em sua mente, porém, jamais considerou a hipótese de tais devaneios tornarem-se reais.

Mas, estava sim vivendo essa utopia… suas mãos enlaçadas às dele diziam isso… andar nas ruas de Karakura ao seu lado era a prova de que sonhar nunca é em vão, e que nem tudo que parece impossível, na realidade o é.

O nobre mira a doce humana e sorri. Era tão bom externar esse gesto, que por décadas foi banido de sua vida. Hisana quando morreu, levou consigo mais do que sua própria existência... levou embora toda a alegria, toda a vivacidade e fé daquele homem, que era uma fortaleza por fora, mas um frágil castelo de cartas por dentro, prestes a desmoronar ao soprar de uma simples brisa de primavera.

E era assim que Kuchiki se encontrava antes dessa noite de amor: derrotado, destruído. Feito em pedaços por causa de sua própria arrogância e soberba, vivendo à míngua por culpa de seu orgulho, e solitário por não admitir seu amor… por não se permitir amar…

Porém, agora seria um novo homem, e tudo porque Orihime, com sua ternura e compreensão, lhe disse as palavras que lhe tirariam desse mar de angústia e desespero que ele mesmo criou em torno de si: eu te amo. Uma frase mágica, que fez seus conceitos caírem por terra, e seu orgulho se esfacelar por completo. Agora sabia o que fazer para ser feliz… tinha muita gente para pedir perdão, se redimir de seus atos e discursos repletos de torpeza e rispidez… mas, teria tempo para tudo isso mais adiante, pois nesse momento, sua prioridade era levar Inoue ao melhor restaurante daquela cidade, para que esta tivesse um almoço digno da princesa que era.

\- Ah Byakuya… nem acredito que vai me levar no Hinokisaka! - bate palmas empolgada - Esse é um dos melhores restaurantes de Karakura! Eu sempre quis comer ali, mas, minha pouca grana nunca deixou. - fez um muxoxo desanimado.

\- Não quero que se preocupe mais com questões financeiras, ok? - ela acena em positivo - De hoje em diante cuidarei de ti, e não deixarei que nada te falte. - ela ia protestar, mas ele a calou com um suave ósculo - Não negue isso à mim… - ele diz sedutor - Posso fazer muito mais do que te levar à um bom restaurante… - fica de frente à ela, e acaricia seu alvo rosto - Quero que seja minha mulher. – a ruiva arregala seus expressivos orbes cinzas, ainda sem acreditar no que ouviu - Não só na cama, mas que faça parte da minha vida, do meu mundo…

\- Byakuya… - ela sussurra incrédula - Isso é tudo o que mais desejei por todo esse tempo, mas… e sua família? Seu clã? Fora que sou uma humana, e muito antes do que imagina envelhecerei e morrerei, e…

\- Nada disso importa… - lhe dá mais um beijo fugaz - Quanto à minha família e meu clã, fique tranquila. Saberei lidar com eles. Quanto ao resto, sei que daremos um jeito e venceremos qualquer tipo de adversidade, pois nos amamos. - dedica à ela um toque de lábios mais profundo, o qual é correspondido com ganas, com querer pela linda ruiva, que com suas mãos suaves, acarinham os fios negros do homem que era o seu tudo, o seu grande e verdadeiro amor.

Ao se separarem, viram que não estavam sozinhos, pois Renji e Nelliel, que também resolveram almoçar fora, estavam à alguns metros do casal, parados e estupefatos com a inusitada cena, principalmente o Shinigami, que nunca, nem na mais remota das possibilidades, imaginou que veria seu ex-superior aos beijos com Orihime no meio do jardim da casa dela.

\- C-capitão Kuchiki? Hime? Vocês estão… juntos? - ele pergunta aturdido.

\- Sim, estamos. - o moreno responde com um leve sorriso no rosto, fato que deixa o ruivo ainda mais espantado.

\- Nhaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Que lindos! - Nell dá pulinhos de alegria, e corre para abraçar Inoue - Estou tão feliz por ti, amiga! - olha para o Capitão e fala mais polidamente - E pelo senhor também, é claro.

O nobre se aproxima da esverdeada, toma sua mão direita entre as suas, e inclinado-se, beija o dorso desta com muito respeito, e fala humildemente.

\- Peço que me desculpe pelo jeito descortês e indiferente com que sempre a tratei, e também que me perdoe pela frase infeliz que disse há dias atrás. Falei uma bobagem sem tamanho, e sem nenhum embasamento para tal. É uma bela mulher, além de ter um ótimo caráter, e o mais importante de tudo: faz o meu ex-Tenente feliz. Aprendi à duras penas que, mais do que honra, títulos e orgulho, nossa felicidade é o que temos que ter como prioritário em nossa existência, e Renji estava certo todo esse tempo em sua prerrogativa. - olhou para o tatuado, que permaneceu em silêncio, pois as palavras de Kuchiki bateram forte em seu peito.

Jamais viu seu ex-Capitão se portar de maneira tão humilde, tão desprendida de sua habitual prepotência e altivez. Ali, naquele instante, descobriu que Byakuya havia sofrido uma transformação, que ele tinha dado uma virada definitiva em sua vida… que o moreno era agora um novo homem…

\- Eu o perdoo. - a singela voz da Arrancar desfez o mórbido silêncio que havia de dado ali - É um bom homem, senhor Kuchiki, porém, sempre se esforçou para parecer o contrário. - ela o abraça fraternalmente, e ele fecha os orbes azuis, apreciando o cândido contato.

\- Não mais farei algo dessa natureza. - olha fixamente para os orbes avelãs da esverdeada - Prometi à Orihime e à mim mesmo que vou me empenhar para tal.

\- Eu acredito… - diz para depois abraçar a ruiva, que já deixava algumas poucas lágrimas rolarem seu rosto - Não chora, boba! Vai estragar sua maquiagem! - limpa o rosto dela com o dorso de sua mão, e o nobre ri com a cena.

Renji se aproxima, e o moreno volta seu olhar para seu ex-subordinado, e estendendo sua mão, fala à ele.

\- Perdoe-me Abarai. Creio que no fundo, eu o invejava.

O rapaz pisca os olhos sem acreditar que Kuchiki estava lhe pedindo perdão, e num gesto automático, lhe retribuiu o gesto, e falou ainda aéreo.

\- Invejava? A mim, um pobre coitado?

\- Não é um pobre coitado. É um homem corajoso, que perseguiu sua felicidade, mesmo com tudo contra ti. Fez o que eu, até ontem, não seria capaz de fazer, que é abrir mão de tudo para viver seu amor.

\- Eu… - ele sorri feito menino e dá um abraço no nobre, que fica surpreso com essa atitude - Bah! Vamos esquecer esse assunto! - solta o moreno de seu agarre, que continua a lhe mirar um tanto confuso - Já tive muito rancor do senhor, mas, isso são águas passadas. Guardar esse tipo de sentimento ruim não vai fazer bem nem para a minha mulher, e nem para o meu bebê, por isso, esqueça tudo. - dá dois fortes tapas nas costas de Kuchiki, que não evita sorrir com o jeito mais rude de Abarai - Bem, agora eu vou levar minha adorada noivinha para almoçar, pois ela tem que comer por dois, e pela hora, já deve estar faminta. Não é Nell?

\- Sim querido. - dá um beijo na bochecha de Orihime, e corre para os braços de seu noivo, que envolve a delicada mão dela com a sua, e ambos vão andando na direção oposta à deles - Tchau Hime! Tchau Capitão Kuchiki!

Ambos acenam para o casal de amigos e depois, sorriem um para o outro. A ruiva toma o braço dele para si, e deita sua cabeça neste, que começa a andar devagar, rumo ao almoço romântico que teriam.

\- Sempre soube que era um verdadeiro cavalheiro… nobre não só no título, mas também em suas atitudes e em seus sentimentos… nunca vou deixar de te amar, Byakuya...

Ele sorri ante a declaração de sua amada, e fala honestamente.

\- Te digo o mesmo Inoue… jamais deixarei de te amar…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nanao e Ulquiorra veem andando pelo túnel que os levaria de volta ao porão de mãos dadas, e nenhum do dois havia se dado conta de tal fato. A interação entre eles era tão natural e espontânea, que suas mãos unidas não pareciam algo estranho ou fora dos padrões, pois entre eles existia uma cumplicidade rara, que para ambos era simples, porém, complexa ao mesmo tempo.

Para a Tenente, Schiffer era um homem que lhe intrigava, mas era alguém descomplicado e muito fácil de se entender, apesar dele passar uma impressão contrária à essa. Para o Arrancar, Ise era uma mulher mística, misteriosa, e, em seu íntimo, tinha muita vontade de descortinar aquela aura enigmática que a morena possuía.

Chegando ao recinto, eles observam que o lugar está vazio, e ela, preocupada, questiona o Espada 4.

\- Onde estarão Nemu e Szayel?

Sem saber o que responder, o rapaz percorre seus orbes com mais cuidado, e nota os dedos dos pés de seu companheiro um pouco para fora da cômoda que tinha no quarto, concluindo que o mesmo estava sentado atrás desta.

\- Não precisa se afligir, pois ele está ali atrás. - aponta com o indicador onde o outro se encontrava.

Ela olha a cena com estranhamento, e volta a indagar.

\- Mas, porque ele está assim, escondido?

\- Bem, pelo que eu conheço dele, deve ter se deprimido por algum motivo fútil. - faz uma leve carícia na mão da moça, e ela o mira complacida - Pode ir sossegada. Estou tranquilo e não penso em criar qualquer tipo de conflito com ele por hoje.

Nanao sorri, e na ponta dos pés, alcança o rosto do Espada e lhe dá um singelo beijo.

\- Confio em ti. Até amanhã. - dá um tchauzinho para ele, que retribui um pouco tenso, porém, esboça um sorriso, pois sentia um estranho contentamento ao lado da linda Tenente.

Entrando no quarto, foi até Aporro, e abriu desmesuradamente os orbes verdes ao constatar que o mesmo estava nu, sentado no piso frio, e com uma expressão facial que não era das melhores.

\- O que aconteceu, e porque a Tenente Kurotsuchi não está aqui?

O rosado não tem coragem de encarar seu desafeto, mesmo assim, fala baixinho.

\- Nós… nós transamos, e depois, eu abri minha maldita boca pra falar merda, e ela me largou aqui, desse jeito.

\- Não minta para mim. - seu tom de voz saiu firme - Definitivamente não estou com paciência para escutar esse tipo de tolices que costuma inventar pra chamar atenção.

\- Não são tolices e nem estou inventando nada! - esbraveja possesso, se levantando de onde estava sentado, e indo até o seu armário, e tirando de lá um lençol branco, o estendendo na cama, e mostrando ao seu igual uma mancha de sangue - Esse é o sangue da virgindade dela, e fui eu quem a fez mulher! Acredita no que digo agora? - pega o tecido e o dobra novamente, o guardando outra vez no armário.

\- Porque fez algo assim se não sente nada por ela? Se para ti, a senhorita Nemu não passa de uma coisa?

\- E quem é você para saber o que eu sinto ou não por ela? - fica a milímetros do rosto de Ulquiorra e volta a se exaltar - O “nada” que diz sinto é tão grande, que estou nesse estado… como um cachorro sarnento que foi escorraçado! Porque ela fez isso comigo!

\- Então me diga, o que foi que falou de tão grave para ela lhe enxotar, se o natural depois de terem feito um ato tão íntimo, seria que ela ficasse perto de ti? - inquire objetivo.

\- Eu… a chamei de coisinha… - sua voz soa dois tons abaixo, e derrotado, se senta em sua cama - Eu a humilhei, não foi? - mira o desafeto nos olhos e ri de canto - Sou um idiota…

\- Sim, é um idiota, mas, pelo menos consegue reconhecer seu erro. - diz sem mais delongas.

\- O que faço agora?

\- Espere ela voltar, e se estiver disposta a te ouvir, se desculpe. Aproveite também para dizer o que sente, se é que sente mesmo algo de bom por alguém. - é sincero no que disse, pois não acreditava que o Espada 8 pudesse gostar realmente de quem quer que seja, à não ser dele próprio.

\- Sou tão um ser tão miserável, que nem você, que me conhece há séculos, crê que eu possa sentir…

\- Amor? - o moreno completa a pergunta - Serei honesto contigo: pode até nutrir algum tipo de sentimento doentio por essa moça, mas, não consigo imaginar que possa sentir algo fora desse âmbito medíocre em que vive mergulhado, como amor, por exemplo.

\- Caralho… - ri anasaladamente - Sou um homem tão bosta assim?

\- Sim, você é. - pega Aporro pelo braço, e o leva até o banheiro - Entra aí e tome um banho demorado. Dê tempo ao tempo, e tudo se resolverá.

Antes de fechar a porta, o Espada 8 fala à Schiffer.

\- Sei que não mereço sua consideração, e mesmo assim, parou para escutar minhas lamúrias. Obrigado.

Ulquiorra esboçou um sorriso e deitou-se em sua cama pensativo. Em outros tempos, teria quebrado os dentes de Aporro por ele ter ousado desvirginar a Tenente Kurotsuchi, mas, no fundo, sabia que ele sentia alguma coisa pela moça, e não o condenaria por isso. O compreendia um pouco, pois também notava algo diferente em si… sentia um calor incomum, uma chama que á cada dia se expandia por seu ser… e essa chama, quem a acendeu em seu peito foi ela… Nanao Ise...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Na mansão, Lisa se arrumava demoradamente, e sentada na imensa king-size, colocava nos pés umas sapatilhas baixas, que combinavam com seu vestido branco e bem simples que usava. Foi para a frente de um grande espelho que havia no amplo closet, e ficou olhando aquele espaço cheio de roupas caras que Aizen tinha. Tudo estava perfeitamente organizado, tanto que dava até pena tirar algo do lugar, e mexer com a harmonia daquele ambiente.

Harmonia… era isso que estava prestes a arruinar com sua ida até o armazém, mas, teria que fazê-lo. Olhou para o seu smartphone, e viu uma mensagem de Love, dizendo que em breve estaria de volta à Karakura. Sorriu tristonha, pois queria que todos estivessem juntos nesse momento, porém, não poderia mais esperar para tirar esse peso de sua consciência, e infelizmente, seu precioso amigo teria que saber essa verdade pelos outros Vizards.

Pegou um vidrinho de perfume que havia em sua bolsa, e borrifou em seus pulsos. Notou que o líquido saiu fraquinho, e resmungou chateada.

\- Merda… tão caro, nem usei direito e já acabou… malditos franceses mãos-de-vaca! - mal acaba de falar, e sente seu corpo ser envolvido pelos fortes braços de Sousuke, que lhe dá um caloroso beijo, e depois, repousa seu rosto no ombro feminino.

\- Está pronta?

\- Sim… estou… - ela se vira, e o mira detenidamente - Meu corpo está tremendo… - se abraça, afagando seus próprios braços - Tenho muito medo da reação deles… jamais me senti desse jeito antes.

\- Não tema. - a pega delicadamente pelos ombros, e trazendo para um abraço apertado - Estarei contigo.

\- Eu sei… - retribui o carinhoso gesto dele - Eu sei…

 

Continua…


	36. A hora da verdade - Parte I

Desconfiada de que algo fora do normal havia acontecido enquanto estava fora com Ulquiorra, Nanao foi até os aposentos da Tenente Kurotsuchi no 3º andar do prédio onde estava, e depois de caminhar por um longo e escuro corredor, foi até a penúltima porta que havia neste, e bateu discretamente, onde esperou alguns segundos, até que obteve uma resposta.

\- Seja quem for, não estou disposta a falar agora. - foi o que ouviu da boca de Nemu, o que lhe intrigou bastante, pois, soava quase como uma voz levemente magoada, como a de uma garota comum.

\- Aqui é a Tenente Ise, por favor, deixe-me entrar! Estou preocupada contigo! - se encosta no batente de madeira, esperando por mais uma negativa, mas, se surpreende ao ouvir um sussurrar bem baixinho.

\- Entre…

A visitante adentra o quarto lentamente, e fica paralisada e com os orbes negros arregalados ao ver a colega nua, com o rosto choroso, sentada no canto de sua estreita cama, abraçada aos seus próprios joelhos, e com algumas manchas de sangue entre as pernas.

Tirou seus óculos e os esfregou em seu próprio shihakushou, temendo estar ficando louca ou algo do tipo, mas, ao colocá-los de volta no rosto, constatou que suas vistas estavam em perfeitas condições, e que Nemu se encontrava realmente naquele estado lastimável.

Com cuidado se aproximou, sentando-se no canto da cama de solteiro, e estendendo sua mão esquerda, acariciava sutilmente as pernas da moça dona de longos e trançados cabelos, e indagou.

\- O Szayel… te forçou a fazer isso? Ele te… - sua garganta dá um nó - Violentou?

\- Não… ele não me forçou a acasalar com ele. - Nemu diz com seu linguajar científico habitual - Eu também quis praticar esse ato, então, não houve violação.

\- Entendo… - se achega à mais nova, e segura as mãos dela entre as suas - Então, porque está desse jeito? Foi ruim? Ele por um acaso te machucou?

\- Ruim? - pela primeira vez em sua existência, Kurotsuchi dá um meio sorriso sarcástico - Não… foi muito… bom. Senti um prazer imenso em ter ele dentro de mim, se aprofundando na minha vagina, tocando minha pele e meus seios com a sua boca úmida e quente… - ela fala com tanta sinceridade, que Nanao chega a tossir constrangida com as palavras cruas de sua igual - Mas, depois que ele usou meu corpo como quis, me chamou de coisinha… - chorou copiosamente ao terminar a frase.

\- Nemu… - Ise lhe dá um abraço fraterno, e sentindo a toda a ternura desse gesto, a tristonha jovem sente confiança em se abrir com ela.

\- Eu não sou uma coisa… por toda a minha existência eu pensei não valer nada, porque o mestre Mayuri sempre me fez acreditar nisso. Nunca me importei com o desdém das outras pessoas, pois eu era somente um objeto criado para atender às ordens do meu criador, nada mais. Porém, quando o Szayel rompeu meu hímen, todo esse conceito que tinha sobre mim mesma ruiu, porque agora eu sei que posso sentir desejo, querer... que posso sentir amor como qualquer outra mulher, e não vou aceitar ser maltratada e desmerecida outra vez, ainda mais por alguém como Aporro. - ela repousa seu rosto no ombro de Nanao, que afaga as longas madeixas negras de sua colega Tenente.

\- Ah Nemu… eu sinto tanto… - ela se recosta na parede, e ajeita a mais nova em seu colo, continuando a consolá-la - Queria eu poder te aconselhar de um modo decente, mas, nunca me envolvi com nenhum homem até hoje, e muito menos de maneira tão íntima. Portanto, minha experiência amorosa é nula comparada a sua. Porém, te digo que dê um tempo, e se ausente dos cuidados com os Espadas por alguns dias. Depois, se arme de coragem e volte lá, encare Szayel de frente e veja o que ele tem pra te falar. Dependendo do que diga, já pode pôr um ponto final nessa breve história e seguir em frente, porque a vida é assim… uma roda que não para de girar, e todos, absolutamente todos, devemos continuar nossas caminhadas, nossos destinos, independente do tropeço que damos ao longo deste trajeto...

Kurotsuchi se afasta, e limpa seu dolorido pranto com o dorso das mãos, e com um meio sorriso, fala à mais velha.

\- Vou fazer o que me diz, mas, não tenho a mínima esperança de que ele me peça qualquer tipo de desculpa. Mesmo depois de termos feito sexo, para ele, não passo de algo sem valor algum…

\- Não fale assim… - se levanta e faz o mesmo com sua colega, a levando até o banheiro que havia em seu quarto - Eu vou te ajudar a tomar um banho, e verá que se sentindo mais revigorada, seus pensamentos ficarão mais claros, e com o passar dos dias, irá sentir-se mais confiante quanto à si mesma, pois, o primeiro passo, você mesma já deu, em não aceitar mais ser comparada à qualquer coisa. - beija de leve a bochecha dela - Tu é linda Nemu… nunca se esqueça disso…

\- Obrigada Nanao.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Na residência dos Kurosaki, gemidos lânguidos ecoavam pelo quarto de Ichigo, que degustava com vontade a tenra carne rosada de Rukia, enquanto rebolava possuída seu rosto, com o seu pequenino corpo inclinado por cima do dele, se deliciava chupando o mastro rígido de seu homem.

\- Ichi… - sussurrava absorta, alternando entre lambidas vertiginosas e mordidinhas despudoradas na glande rosada - Isso é tão bom…

\- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr… - grunhe fincando sua língua na fenda molhada, a remexendo por dentro da cavidade quente, explorando oralmente cada cantinho daquela parte especial da anatomia de sua adorada Shinigami.

\- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… Ichi… - grita cheia de tesão, e depois volta a chupá-lo, o torturando lentamente, fazendo o ruivo quase gozar ante o prazer que aquela boca aveludada lhe proporcionava.

Ele sente seu corpo resetar, e nota que com ela acontece o mesmo, agradecendo mentalmente por isso, pois ela parou a maravilhosa felação, para mais uma vez gritar como louca, e ele, conseguiu segurar um orgasmo quase certo, porque queria fazer isso dentro daquele melindroso corpo que tanto gostava.

Kurosaki termina de sorver todo mel que dela verteu, e num movimento rápido, colocou-a por baixo de si, e com um sorriso travesso, falou no ouvido dela.

\- Agora sim, é a minha vez…

Ela sorri maliciosa, e abre bem as pernas para recebê-lo, e quando ele estava prestes a se adentrar no interior quentinho da morena, escutou algumas fortes batidas na porta, e uma voz bem conhecida lhe chamar aos berros.

\- Ichigo! Tem uma visita pra minha filhinha Rukia!

Um tique se dá no olho direito do Shinigami Substituto, que com uma ira latente, grita de volta ao seu pai.

\- Que porra de visita é essa que aparece sem avisar? Manda logo pra casa do caralho, que nós não vamos atender! - seu pênis dói devido à excitação, e também do nervoso que estava passando agora.

\- Quer mesmo que eu mande Byakuya Kuchiki pra esse lugar? - Isshin indaga, e um silêncio se faz no lugar.

Rukia olha para o seu noivo, e fala com carinho.

\- Sei que está frustrado, mas, enquanto vivermos nessa casa, vai ser sempre desse jeito, não é? - sorri de canto e dá um beijo fugaz nos lábios dele - Vamos descer, e ver o que meu irmão quer dessa vez.

\- Espero que ele não tenha vindo aqui para te maltratar, pois senão… - não termina de falar, pois é calado por um ósculo amoroso de sua amada.

\- Não se preocupe… sinto que Byakuya não veio aqui para brigar. - pisca pra ele, que retribui o gesto, e ambos se vestem para receber o nobre Capitão.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Sentado no sofá da sala, e tendo como companhia as gêmeas Karin e Yuzu, que dançavam em frente à um aparelho estranho, em que silhuetas bailavam no mesmo ritmo que elas, Kuchiki observava a alegria das garotas com algo tão banal como aquele jogo bobo, e sorriu mentalmente em pensar que sua irmã tinha o privilégio de todos os dias desfrutar daquele ambiente familiar tão agradável, algo que ele mesmo não fez questão de manter durante todas essas décadas em que conviveram juntos.

Agora entendia porque ela preferia o Mundo Humano à Soul Society, pois, por mais que ela pertencesse à um clã da nobreza, jamais se sentiu realmente em casa… jamais sentiu qualquer membro dos Kuchiki como sua família de fato…

Mais uma vez se culpou por esse distanciamento. Rukia se parecia tanto à Hisana que lhe deprimia vê-la, fazendo-o sempre lembrar de toda a desgraça que se abateu sobre ele com a sua precoce morte. Se dava conta agora do quão errado agiu com sua irmãzinha, a quem deveria ter dedicado o seu integral amor, e não somente ter lhe dado um nome e riquezas. Foi um tolo, mas, ainda estava em tempo de ao menos, tentar consertar toda essa sua estupidez.

Descendo as escadas vinha a franzina Shinigami de mãos dadas com Ichigo, e Isshin vinha logo atrás destes, estendendo algumas notas de yenes, e gritando às suas filhas.

\- Quem quer ir com o papai e o Ichi comprar sorvete?

As gêmeas sorriem empolgadas, e abraçam o irmão mais velho, que dá um beijo no topo da cabeça de cada uma, e de mãos dadas com ambas, vão saindo pela porta da frente, com seu pai logo atrás deles.

\- Se fizer a Rukia chorar outra vez, juro que te arrebento a cara. - avisou olhando de soslaio para o cunhado, e foi passear com sua família, para dar privacidade à conversa dos irmãos.

A morena continua de pé, e desliga a tv. Logo em seguida, puxa uma cadeira para sentar-se de frente ao seu irmão, e indaga curiosa.

\- Diga Byakuya, o que quer de mim?

\- Preciso do seu perdão. - sutilmente pega as mãos dela entre as suas, e as beija com muito amor e arrependimento - Eu… te amo Rukia. - um pranto sofrido escapa de seus azulados orbes, e ela, com os olhos marejados, demora a crer no que está escutando - Fiz tantas coisas das quais me envergonho, que não sei como ainda reuni forças para vir até aqui, me desculpar. Abri por décadas um abismo profundo entre nós, e tu é uma menina tão bondosa, que mesmo com minhas atitudes totalmente descabidas, ainda nutria respeito e admiração por mim, sem que eu ao menos merecesse tais considerações.

\- Irmão… - murmura incrédula - Eu por toda a vida te admirei porque sempre foi e será um ídolo para mim, um exemplo a ser seguido. E por mais que eu tenha ficado com raiva por nossa última discussão, jamais deixaria de sentir orgulho de ti, de ser sua irmã…

Seu peito se comprimiu ao escutar as sinceras palavras dela, pois foi extremamente ríspido e cruel ao destratá-la e desconsiderá-la da última vez em que a viu.

\- Me perdoa Rukia… nunca foi e nem nunca será uma estranha em minha vida… é minha amada irmãzinha, minha família e preciso de ti para recomeçar, para viver uma nova existência daqui pra frente.

\- Claro que eu te perdoo! - ela o abraça com muita força, e ele afaga seus curtos cabelos negros - Eu te amo… nunca vou deixar de te amar… - beija sua testa com candura, e ele fecha os orbes apreciando esse contato tão especial.

“Nunca dei um abraço ou um beijo em minha própria irmã…” pensava enquanto seu corpo era envolvido pelo fraternal calor que emanava dela. Como pôde ser tão egoísta a esse ponto? Como pôde viver tanto tempo numa redoma de pedantismo tão grande, excluindo quem deveria ser seu alicerce de sua vida? Errou demais ao não construir um elo forte com Rukia, mas, isso teria um fim ali, naquele instante, pois, a partir desse dia, seria um novo Byakuya Kuchiki.

\- Obrigado. - ri discretamente - Tenho algo para te contar, e espero que fique contente, porque sei o quanto agiu nos bastidores para que isso acontecesse.

A franzina garota sorri de orelha à orelha, e questiona esfregando as mãos.

\- Não me diga que você e a Orihime…?

\- Sim, estamos juntos, e penso em fazer dela minha esposa brevemente. - um amplo sorriso se desenha na face do nobre, que é fortemente abraçado por Rukia, ato que quase faz os dois caírem no chão.

\- Que ótima notícia! - pega ele pela mão e abre a porta da sala - Vamos comemorar na sorveteria, e pode deixar que eu vou ligar pra Hime, para que ela nos encontre lá, e poderemos festejar com muito sorvete! - ela se agarra no braço dele e volta a indagar - Sabe que ela adora sorvetes, não sabe? E com caldas bem bizarras, tipo doce de feijão e coisa piores. - ri de se escancarar e ele sorri de canto, balançando a cabeça em negativa, pois Rukia ainda permanecia com o espírito de uma criança boba - Vai se preparando, irmão… Orihime nunca mais vai deixar esse sorriso em seus lábios desaparecer outra vez. - pisca com cumplicidade, e ele acena em positivo. Acreditava piamente em cada palavra dita por ela, e sentia, que dessa vez, a felicidade não mais lhe escaparia por entre os dedos.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

No velho armazém, Hiyori se encontra seminua em cima da cômoda de seu quarto, e Tesla, que está em pé, degusta os pequenos seios da Vizard, alternando-se entre um e outro, se esmerando em satisfazê-la com suas ousadas carícias.

Ela puxa os dourados fios do Arrancar, que sorri ante aquele gesto tão impetuoso da loira, que podia ser arredia e boca suja, mas era extremamente tímida no quesito romance, e o rapaz estava adorando ensinar as nuances dessa nobre arte à ela, que ainda carregava enormes complexos por causa de seu delgado corpo.

Hiyori inspira profundamente, sentindo-se estremecer com as sutis mordidinhas que ele dava nos duros bicos de suas mamas, e uma sensação de prazer imensa se apoderou dela. Cravou suas unhas nas costas nuas do jovem, que não pôde evitar um forte pulsar de seu pênis, pois estava também deveras excitado.

\- Hiyori… - geme num quase grunhido, e ela o mira atordoada.

\- Eu… acho que gozei… - pega a mão direita dele, e a conduz até a sua parte mais íntima.

\- Tem certeza que quer que te toque? - ele indaga e ela acena em positivo, dando aval para ele avançar em seus carinhos.

Ele posiciona dois de seus dígitos no clítoris, que está bastante inchado, evidência mais do que certa de que ela havia tido um orgasmo, ainda mais por toda a fenda estar encharcada com o fluído de sua adorada pestinha. Passa a friccionar seus dedos morosamente naquele local tão sensível, e ela sufoca os muitos gritos que queria dar, pois a maioria de seus amigos estava ali, então, teria que ser discreta ao expressar seu prazer, mas estava difícil fazê-lo, pois Tesla era maravilhoso, e seus toques estavam a levando à loucura.

\- Tesla… eu vou... - joga todo o seu corpo para trás, deitando-se no móvel antigo, enquanto o Fracción retira seus dedos embebidos do adocicado mel da loira, os lambendo lascivamente em seguida.

Ela sente seu baixo ventre contrair e queimar em brasas só de assistir essa cena, e sem pensar, fala quase em súplica.

\- Me come...

Ele sacode a cabeça, pois pensou não ter escutado direito.

\- Que foi que disse?

A Vizard se senta, puxa o rapaz pela calça e começa a abrir o fecho desta, grunhindo entredentes.

\- Eu disse para me comer...

À medida que vai desnudando seu namorado, ela fixa seu olhar para o majestoso membro que ainda estava coberto pela boxer verde que ele usava, e reparando todo o tamanho deste, parou o que estava fazendo, e baixou seu olhar, nitidamente envergonhada. Lembrou do sonho que teve há dias atrás, e sentiu medo de ter seu corpo penetrado por tão grande órgão. Na realidade, ela não estava pronta para viver essa experiência.

\- Me desculpe… - ela o abraça ainda acanhada - Não deveria ter me empolgado tanto. Não me sinto preparada ainda.

Com muito afeto, ele afaga as mechas loiríssimas que estava soltas, e diz compreensivo.

\- Tudo bem… não se sinta mal por isso. - lhe beija a boca com ardor, e depois, por falta de ar se afastam - Serei paciente, prometo.

Ela dá um sincero sorriso, e volta a abraçá-lo. Iriam trocar mais um beijo, mas algumas cavalares batidas na porta atrapalham o namoro do jovem casal.

\- Tá na hora de botar seu namorado pra seguir o rumo da casa dele, porque daqui à pouco vamos ter uma reunião muito importante, escutou? - era Kensei, que pelo tom de sua voz, não estava nada contente.

Tesla sabe que ela vai xingar o outro de tudo que é nome, e com o indicador nos lábios dela, a impede de fazê-lo, e sorri ternamente.

\- Não se aborreça querida. Eu volto outro dia. - dá um selinho molhado na loira, que melhora seu semblante quase irritado.

\- Deixa eu me vestir, e te levo até à pracinha, ok?

\- Ok lindinha.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Ao anoitecer, o magnífico Mitsubishi Eclipse para à alguns metros do armazém, e Aizen desce do conversível, dando a volta neste, abrindo em seguida a porta para Yadomaru, que agradece a gentileza com um leve aceno. O castanho enlaça sua mão à dela, e ambos dão alguns passos juntos, porém, a Vizard logo estanca, e olhando pra ele cheia de determinação, fala altiva.

\- Eu vou só.

Contrariado por essa decisão de última hora, ele franze o cenho e fala aborrecido.

\- Não foi o que combinamos.

\- Mas eu mudei de ideia! - ela levanta a voz - Não percebe que tenho que fazer isso sozinha? Que sua ida lá vai piorar tudo?

Ela solta a mão do homem, que possesso, a toma pelos pulsos, chegando o esguio corpo dela bem perto do seu, e com seus olhos que oscilavam entre raivosos e suplicantes, rebate colérico.

\- Não me exclua dos seus planos! Não pode dispensar minha ajuda sabendo que eles vão te massacrar lá dentro!

\- Mas eu mereço!! - se desvencilha do agarre dele, e mais calma, o mira com um meio sorriso - Tudo o que vai acontecer daqui pra frente, é culpa única exclusivamente minha… - acaricia a grande mão masculina, e na ponta dos pés, alcança os lábios dele com um beijo cheio de candura - Me deixa fazer isso… preciso que esse momento seja só nosso… meu e de minha família. - abandona a mão do ex-Capitão, que continua furioso, mas, decide respeitar a vontade de Lisa, pois não, era uma palavra que não mais conseguia dizer à ela.

\- Estarei te esperando. - sua voz saiu seca.

\- Eu sei… - seu vestido faz um bonito desenho ao ser balançado pelo vento que soprava naqueles confins, e os passos elegantes da mulher a deixavam ainda mais atraente ao olhar de Sousuke, que inquieto, a viu entrar na velha construção com destino incerto, porque de antemão, já sabia que ela iria sofrer.

\- Lisa… - ele sussurra e encosta em seu carro, pois agora, só lhe restava esperar o desenrolar dos fatos.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Na sala de estar, todos já estão presentes, menos Love, que pelo jeito, não havia chegado a tempo da tal reunião convocada por Yadomaru.

\- Oi pessoal. - ela cumprimenta seus amigos, mas somente Hiyori, Hashi e Mashiro respondem à Capitã Interina, ficando Shinji, Rose e Kensei num mórbido silêncio.

\- Ei! O que houve com vocês, seus imbecis? Porque não responderam a Lisa? - a loira indaga irada.

\- Pergunte a ela mesma o porquê? - Kensei chega perto de Yadomaru, que engole em seco, pois pressentiu algo muito ruim no olhar do platinado.

\- Mas que merda é essa Kensei? - Hiyori se levanta possessa - Isso é algum tipo de brincadeira escrota que o pessoal da sua Divisão costuma fazer? Não tô gostando nada do jeito que tá falando com ela!

\- Vai gostar menos ainda quando souber com quem essa… - faz uma pausa, e respira fundo - Tá trepando.

\- Que porra Muguruma! Desde quando tá interessado em saber quem é que anda transando com a Lisa? - inquire quase perdendo a paciência.

\- Desde quando esse homem é Sousuke Aizen. - Rose diz, lançando vários papéis em cima de uma mesa de centro, incluindo fotografias, alguns relatórios e um prontuário médico - O que tem a dizer de tudo isso, Yadomaru? - sua expressão é séria e indiferente.

Ela nada diz. Se aproxima da mesinha e se agacha, folheando minuciosamente tudo o que estava ali jogado, sob os olhares acusadores de Kensei, Otoribashi e Hirako, os pesarosos de Hachi e Kuna, e o completamente atônito de Sarugaki, que de seus orbes amarelados, rolavam grossas lágrimas de pura decepção.

\- Estava me investigando? Desde quando?

\- Desde que foi mentir para Kyoraku, dizendo sobre seu “pressentimento” sobre a possibilidade de Aizen ter saído do Muken. E não foi uma investigação por minha conta, antes que diga o contrário, e sim, sob ordens expressas do próprio Comandante.

\- Eu não menti… - falou baixinho, e encarou seu amigo - Naquela época, eu achava que tudo não passava de um sonho…

\- Mas depois teve ciência de que era real, e ao invés de nos procurar para ajudá-la, preferiu nos trair pra transar com ele! - Muguruma a suspende pelos ombros, e ela não o encara - Olha pra mim, desgraçada! Como pôde? Até internada com suspeita de gravidez você foi, e com todas as despesas pagas com o dinheiro imundo desse crápula! - a empurra contra o chão, e tanto Hirako quanto Rose o seguram para evitar que ele faça uma besteira.

Ela, ainda no piso frio, mantém seus orbes turquesas fixos neste, e pergunta em meio à um choro contido.

\- Como tiveram acesso ao meu prontuário?

\- Isshin era um dos meus informantes aqui, no Mundo dos Vivos, e a maioria dessas fotos foi ele quem tirou, já que eu não poderia largar a Capitania por tanto tempo para seguir te investigando. O dono do hospital em que ficou internada é Ryuuken Ishida, amigo de Kurosaki, e quem te entregou e ao seu noivinho, Sousuke Aizen Filho.

Ela ri anasaladamente, enquanto Mashiro e Hachigen ajudam-na a se levantar.

\- Porque não vieram até a mim, para procurarem saber qual era a minha versão dos fatos?

\- Porque iria mentir, igual vem fazendo durante todo esse tempo. - Shinji responde sem se exaltar - E pelo jeito, Hachi e Kuna já sabiam de toda essa história, não é mesmo?

\- Sim, eu sabia. Lisa me contou tem quase um mês. E antes que me condenem, ela o fez em segredo, portanto, não cabia a mim revelá-lo.

\- Faço minhas as palavras de Hachigen. E aposto que ela convocou essa reunião para nos contar toda a verdade. - olha para a morena, que acena em positivo.

\- Tarde demais. - diz Otoribashi com firmeza - Acham que eu traria todas essas provas aqui sem antes tê-las mostrado a quem as encomendou? - olha para Yadomaru com desprezo - Shunsui já está sabendo de tudo, e a reunião de amanhã, será estritamente para decidir seu destino.

Lisa sente o ar lhe faltar e suas pernas falham, caindo de joelhos no chão, ainda incrédula com o que estava acontecendo. Hirako se aproxima dela, se agacha, e olhando dentro de seus orbes turquesas, fala sem rodeios.

\- Procurou tudo isso Lisa, quando se deixou enredar por ele… e mesmo que eu pudesse, não moveria uma palha pra te ajudar.

A esverdeada o empurra, e grita revoltada.

\- Como podem agir assim? Como se ela não fizesse parte do grupo? Como se ela não fosse uma de nós?

\- Ela pensou nisso enquanto estava na cama com aquele calhorda? - Muguruma ri entredentes - Não! Ela não pensou! Que se dane então!

\- Seu viado! - Kuna grita quase aos cuspes na cara dele.

\- Sabe porque a defende tanto? Porque é tão ou mais piranha do que ela!

O sangue de Mashiro ferve, e sem pensar, evoca sua máscara Hollow, e desfere seu mais potente golpe.

\- Mashiro Kick!!! - o chute iria pegar o abdômem de Kensei em cheio, porém, Yadomaru se põe na frente dele, recebendo todo o impacto em seu lugar.

\- Lisa… - os dois falam ao mesmo tempo em que a morena cai no chão sem forças.

\- Não… não quero que briguem por minha causa… - ela sorri pra Muguruma ainda ofegante, que estende a mão para ajudá-la, porém ela recusa - Os Visards são uma unidade, e todos devem permanecer assim… eu fui a que quebrei esse elo, portanto, a única responsável por meu próprio destino e culpada pelo que vir a acontecer à mim. - Kuna, ainda com as mãos na boca, aturdida por ter ferido mesmo que sem querer sua amiga, a abraça com força - Não chora… por favor...cuide da Hiyori por mim - olha para a pequena loira, que continua em um profundo estado de catatonia - Espero que um dia possa me perdoar, minha pestinha. - se levanta e vai em direção à saída dos fundos - Não vou fugir, podem ficar tranquilos. Todos foram convocados para essa reunião?

\- Sim, todos foram. Inclusive os Vizards que não estão mais nas fileiras do Gotei. - Rose responde sem mirá-la.

\- Ok… estarei lá. - já ia saindo quando todos escutam uma voz bem conhecida, vinda dos fundos da casa.

\- Olá pessoal! Acho que cheguei antes do que previa! - Love sorri para todos, que permanecem com suas expressões mórbidas, o que causa estranhamento no rapaz - O que houve? Pedi para Thrud estacionar o trailer num lugar permitido, para evitar multas, por isso cheguei mais cedo e…

\- Não estamos assim por sua chegada, seu tonto. - Shinji fala com sua calma habitual - Nossas caras de paisagem se devem ao fato de Lisa ter nos traído vergonhosamente, tendo a coragem de transar com nada mais, nada menos que Sousuke Aizen.

O Ray Ban que o recém-chegado usava foi ao chão no mesmo instante, e com a voz falhando, ela pergunta mirando Yadomaru nos olhos.

\- Tá de sacanagem com a minha cara, não tá?

 

Continua…


	37. A hora da verdade - Parte II

Lisa mira a expressão pasma de Love e sente um profundo pesar em seu peito, pois este esteve fora por mais de dois anos, e quando finalmente voltou para o seu refúgio, foi recebido com uma bomba catastrófica como essa, e isso, ao seu ver, não era o justo para com ele.

À passos lentos, se aproximou de seu querido amigo, e mesmo este ainda estando surpreso, lhe deu um abraço apertado e falou bem baixinho em seu ouvido.

\- Tudo o que eles vão dizer pra ti é a mais pura verdade… - inspira bastante ar, pois respirar estava ficando custoso - Eu… os traí… me apaixonei por Sousuke… - ela se afasta, e sorri fraquinho, tendo um filete de sangue escorrendo de sua boca - Me perdoa…

\- Lisa… - o nome da mulher destruída à sua frente escapa de seus lábios num sussurro incrédulo - Porque…? - limpava o fio escarlate que insistia em fluir do cantinho dos lábios femininos.

\- Não tenho como te responder Love… urhhhhhh… - a morena geme, pois passado o impacto inicial, o chute potente de Mashiro agora fazia seus terríveis efeitos - Nem eu mesma sei explicar como me deixei enredar nessa situação, mas… não tem jeito… eu gosto dele. - fecha os orbes e cambaleante, se arrasta até a saída dos fundos.

Shinji sente um aperto em seu coração, pois jamais imaginou viver um momento terrível desses, como era ver Yadomaru mortificada, e isso, também o estava aniquilando por dentro. Porém, teria que se manter firme, porque foi a própria Lisa quem traçou toda sua desgraça ao ceder às investidas de Aizen.

\- Onde está seu galante príncipe a uma hora dessas, que não tem nem a decência de dar as caras aqui, para te defender?

Ela o mira de soslaio, ri de canto e fala entredentes.

\- Acham mesmo que ele não veio? - todos voltam a olhá-la fixamente - Se estou aqui, sozinha, enfrentado vocês, é porque eu quis assim… intuí que com a presença de Sousuke nossa discussão se tornaria uma tragédia.

\- E porque achou uma coisa dessas? Acreditou mesmo que algum de nós vai se expor à uma luta inútil com o Todo-Poderoso Aizen, pondo nossas peles em em risco por sua causa? - ele balança o indicador em negativa - Não… isso faríamos se ainda significasse algo para os Vizards, o que já não é mais o caso.

Ela não evita chorar copiosamente com as palavras ferinas de Hirako, que permanece indiferente, enquanto Mashiro fala a ele com ódio.

\- Diga isso por si mesmo, e por quem mais se sentir representado por sua intransigência. No que concerne a mim, mesmo abominando Aizen, Lisa vai ser sempre mais do que uma amiga… ela será minha irmã pelo resto da eternidade. - Mashiro mira carinhosamente à Yadomaru, que mesmo em prantos, lhe acena levemente a cabeça.

\- Concordo em parte com Kuna, pois mesmo extremamente desapontado com a decisão errônea dela, não posso simplesmente apagar todo o amor que sinto dentro de mim. - pondera Hachigen - Sei que estão com raiva e cheios de ressentimento, e não os culpo por isso. Mas, se pararem para refletir, verão que tenho razão em meus argumentos, pois os sentimentos que possuem por Lisa não vão desaparecer por causa do que houve.

\- Pode até estar certo, porque como o mais velho e experiente do grupo, tem mais know-how do que qualquer um de nós para avaliar os conflitos que estamos vivendo em nossos íntimos, mas… Yadomaru nos traiu, e isso é fato. Nada mais vai poder mudar ou alterar o que está feito. - Rose fala com muita calma, se aproxima da morena, e com as mãos um tanto trêmulas, toca de leve a face dela - Sei que apesar de todos os pesares, ainda te resta um pouco de brio, e que estará presente na reunião de amanhã. Por tal motivo, e em nome de todos esses longos anos de convivência, te desejo sorte, mesmo que não a mereça. Vai precisar pois dificilmente os outros Capitães vão se apiedar de ti. E reze para Soi Fon não incitá-los pedindo uma punição mais dura, porque se isso acontecer, inevitavelmente, Kyoraku terá que te executar por alta traição.

Ela o encara com um meio sorriso, afagando sutilmente a mão do loiro, e diz serena.

\- Eu sei disso… nos veremos amanhã… - sai de lá com o andar vacilante, e Mashiro desaba, chorando inconformada.

\- Eu… não entendo vocês… se formos pôr um monte de coisas na balança, nenhum de nós está seguindo essas malditas regras. Porque só ela será condenada?

\- Foi ela quem quis assim? Será que não enxerga, Kuna? - Kensei perde a paciência - Mas que merda!

\- Não se dirija a mim, seu filho da puta! - seu indicador vai parar dentro da cara do platinado - Por sua causa, seu bosta, eu a feri, e além de estar destroçada por toda essa droga, ainda tem que enfrentar essa maldita reunião sem condições nenhuma para isso!

\- Não me acuse como se eu fosse o culpado pelo que houve! Ela se enfiou na minha frente porque quis! Sou homem o suficiente para deter qualquer um de seus ataques, sem precisar de ajuda externa, muito menos a dela! - rebate irado.

\- Agora é fácil falar… - debocha com petulância - Está ileso, enquanto ela está fodida, porque todos lhe viraram as costas!

\- Para com essa porra Kuna! Chega! - Hirako se altera pela primeira vez na discussão - Se Lisa quer ficar com Aizen, então que se foda! É simples assim! - respira fundo, e ajeita seu belo Guess azul-marinho no esbelto corpo - A discussão acabou aqui. Agora, só nos resta prepararmos para essa bendita reunião de amanhã e… - não termina de falar, pois é interrompido por uma imponente voz, e velha conhecida de todos os presentes.

\- Onde está Lisa? - o castanho olha cheio de altivez para os que ali se encontravam, e volta a indagá-los ao constatar que Yadomaru não estava naquela simplória sala - Não sinto a sua reiatsu… o que fizeram com ela?

Os olhos de Muguruma ficam vermelhos, tomados por uma incontrolável ira, e com um rápido shunpo, avança contra seu inimigo, o segurando pelo colarinho de sua caríssima camisa branca, e o prensando contra a parede.

\- Quem pensa que é para exigir o que quer que seja, seu babaca?

\- Kensei!! - a esverdeada grita nervosa, indo até o seu ex-superior para demovê-lo de sua ação - Não piore a situação!

\- Que foi Mashiro? Além de Lisa, vai defendê-lo também? - sua risada oscila entre o nervosismo e o sarcasmo.

\- Não distorça as coisas! Jamais defenderia esse pulha! Lisa é minha amiga, e ele pra mim não significa nada! - vira o rosto do platinado para encarar o seu - Me diga Kensei, bater nele vai resolver nosso problema?

\- Nosso problema não. O problema é da Yadomaru. - Shinji se aproxima dos três, e observa com frieza - Dessa vez Kuna tem razão, pois agredir esse patife não vai adiantar coisa alguma. Aliás, tudo o que fizermos hoje ou no futuro será em vão, visto a facilidade com que ele se livrou dos selos, saindo do Muken e continua usando a Kyoka Suigetsu, mesmo com esta selada à sete chaves. Fora que anda pagando de Playboy no Mundo dos Vivos, usando cartões ilimitados e circulando pela alta roda sem levantar suspeitas - mira Sousuke nos olhos e questiona sem rodeios - Porque se meteu com a Lisa, se existe uma infinidade de mulheres disponíveis, e que ficariam extremamente felizes em abrir as pernas pra você?

O ex-Capitão o mira com desdém e fala de igual modo.

\- Não te devo satisfação sobre os meus motivos para estar ou não com Yadomaru. - se irrita profundamente por não senti-la por perto - Respondam logo, o que fizeram com ela?

Um forte soco acertou o rosto de Aizen, que nada fez para se defender ou revidar a agressão sofrida, mas não por falta de vontade, pois queria com todo o seu ser exterminar Muguruma com suas próprias mãos por ousar tocá-lo. Porém, não o faria por Lisa. Sabia que ela não deixaria, de maneira alguma, que ferisse qualquer um desses malditos Vizards.

\- Que foi Sousuke? Vai dizer que aceitará apanhar porque não quer magoar a traidora da Yadomaru? - Kensei ri mordaz - Fala logo, infeliz! - novamente o suspende pela camisa, e o castanho, por mais uma vez não reage, ficando calado, o que começou a irritar também à Hirako e Otoribashi.

\- Não tem nada o que fazer aqui Sousuke. Lisa escolheu você, então, pode comemorar mais uma vitória sua em outro lugar, pois aqui, ela não põe mais os pés. - o Capitão da 3ª Divisão sentencia seriamente.

\- Ela não precisa de nada e nem de ninguém, pois tem a mim. - rebate com a voz gélida.

\- Ah é? Isso se ela escapar do castigo que a espera na reunião de amanhã, pois, achou mesmo que essa falseta ficaria impune? - Hirako diz com indiferença.

\- Ninguém irá tocar nela. Não vou permitir. - a tranquilidade com que soa a voz do castanho, deixa Rose indignado.

\- Acredita que pode intervir assim, nas vontades de uma pessoa sem o seu consentimento? Já se perguntou se Lisa quer ser salva de seu destino? Se ela acredita mesmo que será feliz ao seu lado em detrimento de todo o resto? - mira detenidamente para os orbes escuros de seu adversário - Não percebeu o quanto a culpa a corrói, tanto que ela dispensou sua companhia pra vir defendê-la? Já passou por essa sua mente egocêntrica que ela pode ter se resignado ao que Kyoraku decidir amanhã como sua punição?

Sousuke reflete por alguns segundos nas palavras do loiro de longos cabelos, e relembra sua discussão com ela a minutos atrás. Seu beijo terno realmente parecia o de uma despedida… um singelo adeus…

\- Não… 

Sussurrou quase que inaudivelmente, quando todas as atenções se voltam para uma criança loiríssima, que aparentava ter por volta de uns três anos de idade, que esfregava sem parar os olhos azuis claríssimos, e falava um pouco embolado.

\- Papai, eu tô com fome… e com sono… - se agarrou nas penas de Love, que abraçou a menina, e riu sem jeito diante de todos os olhares estupefatos à sua volta.

Logo em seguida, uma mulher alta, de ascendência européia, com ondulados cabelos dourados, olhos azuis iguais aos da criança, e que usava um longo vestido estilo hippie, entrou pelos fundos, e olhando apavorada para os amigos de seu namorado quase espancando outra pessoa, ela questiona hesitante.

\- Love… o que está acontecendo? Acabei de ver uma de suas amigas, a morena que sempre está nas fotos que me mostra, sair daqui cambaleando, com o rosto cheio de sangue, e… - nervosa, a moça não sabia como explicar o que acreditou ser uma miragem - Ela tirou alguma coisa da roupa, abriu uma espécie de portal, e sumiu dentro dele… meu Deus! Parece até que me droguei, mas… tem anos que estou limpa… não é possível que exista algo assim… me explica, o que tá havendo?

Suspirando profundamente, o homem de vastos cabelos afro, vai até a sobressaltada mulher, e fala um pouco embaraçado, pois não tinha nenhuma boa desculpa para inventar naquele instante.

\- Thrud querida… - entrega a sonolenta criança nos braços dela, e tira algum dinheiro de sua carteira, o entregando em seguida - Sei que quer muito descansar, mas, estamos resolvendo um impasse aqui, e mais tarde, quando tudo se acalmar, eu vou te explicar direitinho o que acabou de ver. - dá um rápido selinho na jovem - Leve a Agda para comer alguma coisa, e daqui à uma hora mais ou menos, eu vou até o trailer para pegar vocês. - a loira concorda sem mais questionar, e sai por onde entrou, levando a garotinha consigo.

Aizen sorri para seus adentros, pois graças à aturdida humana de Love, agora sabia que Lisa tinha ido para Soul Society, e era para lá que iria à sua procura.

\- Me solta Muguruma. - com facilidade afasta o Capitão de si - Já perdi tempo demais aqui, e vou atrás da Lisa, quer gostem ou não.

\- Deixe-a em paz! Não se contenta em ter destruído tudo? Acabou com a nossa união e amizade, e ainda vai querer arrastá-la para a morte certa? - Aikawa esbraveja, pois cansou de ver todo o conflito calado.

\- Que conselhos pode me dar um homem que se rebaixa a cuidar de uma cria que não é sua? - seu cinismo e veneno não intimidam o inquirido.

\- Por isso não consigo acreditar que sinta qualquer coisa por Lisa… não sabe e nem nunca vai saber o que é amar, pois esse sentimento é movido por altruísmo, ao contrário do egoísmo e presunção que o cerca. Acha que sou menos pai dessa criança por que não sou seu genitor? - balança a cabeça em negativa - É um imbecil Aizen… sempre foi e sempre será! Porque tudo gira cerca de seu próprio umbigo e Lisa pra ti, é só mais uma de suas obsessões, um brinquedo que quer usufruir por agora, mas quando o tempo passar, e se cansar, abandonará à própria sorte, sozinha, sem apoio, sem ninguém… - fica cara a cara com o castanho, e questiona resoluto - Se Yadomaru fosse viúva ou mãe solteira, com um ou mais filhos, teria olhos para ela?

Aizen, sentiu um gosto amargo ante esse questionamento, pois se pegou sem resposta para tal. Jamais se imaginou numa situação esdrúxula dessas, sendo humilhado por ex-cobaias fracassadas suas, e tudo por uma única mulher… tudo por Lisa…

Se virou para a direção por onde tinha entrado, e respondeu com um tom inflexível.

\- Não tenho respostas para a sua pergunta, pois não reencontrei Lisa nessas condições. O que importa, é que a quero, e não vou deixar que nada lhe aconteça. - já estava cruzando a porta, quando sente seu braço ser seguro por Hiyori, que ainda com lágrimas nos orbes amarelos, o interpela determinada.

\- O que sente por Lisa? - ele a mira com um certo desconcerto - Vamos! Responde seu merda! O que sente por ela?

Queria dizer que a desejava , que a queria sobremaneira, mas… já não era o que de verdade sentia… o que havia em seu peito era algo muito maior que meras vontades da carne, era maior do que ele mesmo cogitou um dia pode nutrir por alguém… a venerava, a adorava…

Fitou detenidamente a face infantil de Hiyori e as palavras que iriam sair de seus lábios morreram ali mesmo, diante daquele olhar cheio de ódio e loucura. Detestava com todas as suas forças aquela fedelha abusada, que não tinha respeito algum por ninguém, e que sempre fez o que quis dentro do Gotei, sem qualquer tipo de castigo ou reprimendas. Porém, notou naquela expressão de puro desolamento que ela tinha, o quanto essa peste conseguia enxergar em si o que ninguém mais conseguiria… ela, há mais de um século, sempre desconfiou de sua amabilidade e cordialidade, e agora sabia o porquê disso: a pirralha podia ver quase que claramente o seu verdadeiro eu, mesmo que talvez não tivesse a mínima consciência disso.

Ela o soltou, e virando seu rosto para o lado oposto, falou amena.

\- Vá atrás dela… e não a deixe só.

Todos ficam surpreendidos com a atitude da mais nova, até mesmo, o próprio Sousuke, que responde se distanciando dali.

\- Farei o que me pede. - apressado, vai para a parte de trás do armazém, onde abre um seikamon, e entra sem demora por este, para tentar encontrar Yadomaru.

Shinji puxa Hiyori pelos ombros, e indaga possesso.

\- Que merda foi aquela? Justo você, caindo na conversa desse…

\- Aizen a ama! - ela grita a plenos pulmões, e o loiro arregala os castanhos orbes - Sei que ele não presta, que é a pior das criaturas, mas… eu pude ver o que nem mesmo ele conseguiu ainda… - ri em meio à um choro sofrido - Acha que é fácil pra mim admitir isso? Que dentro daquele homem podre exista um sentimento assim, mesmo que seja de um modo torto e deturpado? - se senta numa cadeira próxima a porta, e encara seus iguais - LIsa errou, nos traiu, mas… não quero que ela morra. Se ele puder ao menos livrá-la disso, eu vou me sentir mais aliviada. - se levanta outra vez, e sai dali em direção à rua, e Kuna indaga curiosa.

\- Onde está indo?

\- Vou ver o Tesla e dormir por lá.

\- Vou contigo… não suporto ficar nem mais um minuto com esses três. - faz clara alusão à Kensei, Rose e Hirako - Tchau Hashi. - beija a bochecha do rechonchudo senhor, e depois abraça Love - Tchau amigo. Amanhã cedo estaremos de volta, e vamos acomodar sua namorada e sua filha antes de irmos para a Soul Society.

\- Tudo bem… - ele acena para as duas, que se distanciam do velho quartel Vizard. ambas com seus corações partidos, e com uma grande incerteza quanto ao futuro da sua amiga de toda a vida.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lisa chega ao seu quarto na 8ª Divisão e se deita com o corpo de lado, morrendo de dor, e sentindo um terrível dissabor em seu coração por tudo ter ruído como um castelo de areia, levado pelas inclementes e fortes ondas do mar. Sousuke era esse oceano bravio, que destruiu e arrasou tudo o que tinha como certo, sua família, seu porto seguro…

Não contava com o fato de que Kyoraku já soubesse de toda essa história, e agora, só lhe restava aceitar o que seu Comandante lhe ordenaria, mesmo que sua sentença fosse a morte.

Olhou para o teto e parou de chorar. Não adiantaria. Lamentar seria inútil, e nunca, por toda a sua longilínea existência, foi uma mulher de baixar a cabeça e se deixar esmorecer por qualquer adversidade, seja ela qual for. Enfrentaria o que fosse sem arrependimentos, mas, o que apertava seu coração, e o deixava pequenininho, era o fato de talvez, nunca mais vê-lo, tocá-lo, senti-lo em si… o amava… desgraçadamente e desesperadamente o amava…

Sentou-se com dificuldade e olhou para o céu estrelado, suspirando conformada em seguir seu karma. Logo, suas costelas e seu estômago doeram com muito mais força que antes, e de seus finos lábios, o sangue voltou a brotar. Iria limpar com a ponta de seu polegar o filete vermelho, quando sentiu o calor da pele dele em seu rosto, o tocando com desvelo, enquanto a grande mão dele emanava um kido curativo em seu ventre.

\- Deite-se e descanse. - sua expressão era uma incógnita, e lhe pergunta com seriedade - Quem foi que te agrediu?

\- Foi a Mashiro, mas… não teve intenção de fazê-lo... ela e Kensei estavam discutindo por minha causa, daí a pobre perdeu a cabeça e partiu pra cima dele… - inspirou fundo - Não podia deixar que chegassem a esse extremo… de brigarem por minha culpa…

\- Tomou o golpe por ele?

\- Sim…

\- Não deveria ter feito isso. Muguruma é um estúpido, que não hesitou em te chamar pelos piores nomes durante todo o tempo em que estive no armazém à sua procura. - disse visivelmente insatisfeito por ela ter servido de escudo para o Vizard.

\- Esteve lá? - levantou-se de supetão, sentindo uma imensurável dor em seu diafragma - Aiiiiiiiiiiiiii…

\- Não se esforce. - volta a deitá-la e emanar sua reiatsu - Fique tranquila, pois não aconteceu nada de anormal, e todos eles estão muito bem, ao contrário de você. - a mira e indaga diretamente - Não deixarei que vá à essa reunião amanhã.

\- Sem chance Sousuke. Irei de qualquer jeito, porque é a minha honra que está em jogo. Sei que esse tipo de coisa não te diz nada, mas, enquanto for uma Shinigami, arcarei com todas as consequências dos meus atos. - rebate indignada.

\- Sabe bem que não permitirei que nenhum mal te aconteça. - acaricia o rosto da jovem, pegando com sutileza a mão dela, a beijando com ternura.

\- Por favor… pelo menos uma vez na vida, deixe as coisa tomarem seu rumo naturalmente, correrem da maneira como devem ser… - pede, mas tinha certeza de que seria em vão… que Sousuke deveria ter algo em mente, e que sua apreensão seria duplamente estressante, pois nada garantiria que o final de sua história com ele seria feliz, como nas histórias melosas que ultimamente apreciava ler…

\- Não posso te prometer algo assim… - se deita ao lado dela, trazendo a bela Vizard para junto de si, onde acarinhando os repicados cabelos de sua franja, lhe falou com um sorriso sincero nos lábios - Vou te proteger Lisa, mesmo que relute contra a minha ajuda.

Ela sorri de volta, e com os orbes pesados por causa do sono que se apoderava de si, ela murmura baixinho.

\- Haja o que houver, quero que saiba que eu… 

Adormece antes de terminar sua frase, deixando o homem com uma felicidade latente em sua face, pois sabia que ela correspondia plenamente seus sentimentos, e que depois de passada essa tempestade, ela iria ser somente sua, e de ninguém mais.

 

Continua…


	38. Calmaria antes da tempestade

Love, sentado numa das poltronas da sala de estar, observa minuciosamente as fotografias tiradas por Isshin e balança a cabeça ainda incrédulo com o que via: Lisa e Aizen em várias situações cotidianas, como um inocente passeio no parque, idas ao cinema, compras em centros comerciais e dentro do exclusivo carro conversível, parado em frente à suntuosa e excêntrica mansão de sua propriedade. Inconformado por sua amiga ter cedido aos encantos do cafajeste ex-Capitão, ele indaga à Rose.

\- Como conseguiu manter-se com sangue frio diante de tudo isso por tanto tempo? Sabendo que Lisa… - suspira profundamente, e o loiro responde conformado.

\- Ossos do ofício, meu caro Aikawa… - se senta de frente ao amigo, e fitando o chão, prossegue o seu raciocínio - Fui designado para essa missão, e não poderia vacilar. Kyoraku confiou em mim, e no mínimo, tinha que fazer juz à essa credibilidade.

\- Mas porque você ao invés um de nós? - Kensei questionou um tanto aborrecido.

\- Ainda pergunta, Muguruma? - o loiro mira seu igual e ri de canto - Parou pra refletir em como agiu durante nossa reunião? O quanto xingou, desmoralizou e quase agrediu a Yadomaru? Crê mesmo que aguentaria ver tudo isso sem explodir e colocar a missão a perder? - o semblante do platinado se fecha, e logo Rose volta o seu olhar para Hirako - O mesmo digo pra ti. Pode não ser cabeça quente como Kensei, mas seu excesso de cinismo e ironia faria sua língua coçar, e deixaria Aizen sob alerta.

\- Ora… - o Vizard de cabelos Channel resmunga - O que quero saber é porque Kyoraku mandou seguir a Lisa? Por um acaso ele já desconfiava dela?

\- O foco das suspeitas dele nunca foi Yadomaru, porém, quando ela relatou os tais “pressentimentos” que estava tendo com relação à Aizen, Shunsui foi ao Muken com ela, e disse que o calhorda agiu de modo muito suspeito ao vê-la, por tal motivo, me mandou que a investigasse para averiguar o que de fato ele queria com Yadomaru… se havia possibilidade de ser mais um de seus planos para conquistar a Soul Society.

\- Mas, Hachi junto com Tesai também estiveram em missão no Muken, não é verdade? - o Capitão da 9ª Divisão pergunta ao rechonchudo senhor.

\- Sim, mas nem imaginava que Rose estivesse designado para uma missão paralela à minha. - se recosta na parede e encara os demais - Minha missão e de Tesai consistia em unicamente ficar vigiando Aizen, esquadrinhando seus movimentos e atitudes dentro do Muken, e lhes digo que a Kyoka Suigetsu é poderosíssima, pois levamos mais de uma semana ininterrupta para chegarmos a conclusão de que não era ele quem estava ali, e sim, uma muito bem feita ilusão sua.

Shinji baixa o olhar, visivelmente entristecido com tudo aquilo e andando com vagarosos passos pelo ambiente, se questiona em voz alta.

\- Porque justo a Lisa?

\- Vai entender… - Otoribashi divaga com as mãos no rosto - Sousuke é um sujeito amoral, de comportamento doentio, e se ele cismou com Lisa, como parece ser o caso…

\- Acredita que ele possa mesmo estar apaixonado por ela, como Hiyori afirmou? - Love indaga, e tanto Kensei como Shinji gargalham de seu questionamento.

\- Love, Love… ficou tanto tempo afastado de gente que vai cair nessa história da carochinha? Desde quando Aizen vai gostar de alguém sem ser ele mesmo? - o platinado responde com outra indagação.

\- Refaço a pergunta de Muguruma: desde quando Sousuke vai retribuir aos sentimentos de outra pessoa, se não consegue aceitar e nem amar à ele mesmo? - olha para a face intrigada de seus amigos e explica seu ponto de vista - Tudo o que ele fez até hoje foi por não se conformar em ser um simples Shinigami, pois almejava ser um deus… ter poder infinito e absoluto. Daí eu lhes pergunto: alguém que possui tanta ganância ao ponto de desejar ser o que não é, gosta de si próprio?

\- Tem razão em sua argumentação e concordo em absoluto com as ponderações de cada um aqui, mas, discordo com o modo que trataram Lisa, principalmente você Kensei, que a ofendeu e desconsiderou como se ela não representasse nada pra ti, o que sei que não é verdade. - o homem de cabelos rosa é duro em sua colocação.

\- Qual é Hachigen? Vai me dizer que dará uma de Mashiro, e defender essa… - ia xingá-la, porém desiste - Traidora.

\- Não vou defendê-la pois já disse e vou voltar a frisar para que entendam de uma vez por todas: a decisão de Lisa foi extremamente decepcionante. Mas, o que Kuna compreendeu e vocês não, foi que essa era uma resolução pessoal e intransferível, e que só cabia à Yadomaru fazê-lo. Todos fomos dotados de livre arbítrio, de escolhas independentes… por mais que sejamos uma unidade como grupo, cada um segue sua vida de acordo com as suas próprias vontades e desejos, sendo assim, nem que quiséssemos, poderíamos interferir no destino de Lisa se ela assim não o permitisse. Conseguiram compreender agora?

Os três Capitães fitam o mais velho com seus rostos pensativos, enquanto este vai saindo devagar do recinto. Ao subir alguns degraus, ele fala à Aikawa.

\- Vou dar um jeito no quarto dos fundos para acomodar sua filhinha, pois é o que está em melhores condições por hora. Você e sua namorada podem ficar no seu quarto, mas, aviso que está há meses sem ver uma vassoura. - ri de canto - Amanhã cedo, com as meninas em casa, elas irão arrumar um quarto mais amplo, para que fiquem melhor acomodados. Boa noite a todos. - continua a sua subida, até sumir das vistas dos demais.

Shinji olha para o seu amigo de cabelos afro, e indaga curioso.

\- Porque nunca nos contou sobre a filha da tal Thrud?

\- Porque nem eu mesmo sabia da existência dela até um ano atrás. - coça a cabeça e ri sem graça diante dos olhares pasmos dos outros três - Sabe, quando eu a conheci, ela estava se recuperando de uns probleminhas com entorpecentes, e a menina não se encontrava com ela, por causa desses mesmos contratempos. O governo sueco é bem rígido quanto à essas questões, e Agda morava provisoriamente em um abrigo. Pra resumir a história, quando fiquei sabendo da garotinha, fomos à Estocolmo, e lá a registrei como minha filha, e pedi sua guarda. Agora, sou oficialmente pai dela, e só não contei antes porque preferi fazê-lo pessoalmente, com todos reunidos. Pena que…

\- Yadomaru estragou tudo… - Kensei completou a frase - Bem, se está feliz com sua vida de hippie maluco, e sua nova família, fico igualmente contente. - dá um abraço no amigo.

\- Só não entendo como te deram a guarda de uma criança se não tem um emprego? - Rose ri de se escancarar.

\- E quem disse que não tenho? - pergunta indignado - Sou crítico literário! - estufa o peito orgulhoso.

\- Desde quando ler mangá o dia inteiro virou profissão? - Hirako o mira de soslaio.

\- Desde que o salário seja esse aqui… - tira o smartphone do bolso da calça, e mostra aos três um arquivo com o seu contra-cheque.

\- Wooooooowwwwww!!! - os Capitães exclamaram em uníssono.

\- Por isso não faz mais questão de voltar ao Gotei! - Shinji ri, sendo acompanhado por seus amigos.

\- Não faço mesmo! Gosto muito da liberdade que eu tenho, e só voltaria a lutar se fosse em caso de emergência. Algo que realmente demandasse a minha presença. - se levanta e vai até a porta de saída - Vou buscar minha família, pois elas devem estar exaustas. - acena com um breve tchau, e sua silhueta desaparece em meio à escuridão da rua.

Os três Capitães continuam ali, parados, mirando os papéis da investigação de Otoribashi. Seus semblantes não escondiam o quanto estavam destroçados por tudo isso, mas, o que estava feito não tinha jeito. Lisa os traiu, e nada poderia mudar essa realidade…

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

No porão da 12ª Divisão, o dia amanheceu com diferentes cores para cada um dos monitorados que ali estavam. Para Szayel, tudo era cinzento e sombrio. Não conseguiu dormir nem um minuto sequer pensando em como estaria Nemu. Se amaldiçoou por não ter mantido sua boca fechada, tendo ele percebido toda a gama de novas nuances das emoções que a moça experimentava ao seu lado, e que ela talvez se magoasse com as tolices que estava acostumado a dizer a ela. Pra quem se considerava um exímio cientista e observador, foi omisso e inepto ao não ter se atentado para uma possível reação negativa da parte dela ao modo com que sempre a tratou, pois ela sofreu uma transformação nessa transição, passando de uma máquina sem sentimentos ou expressões, para uma mulher que experimentou o prazer em sua forma mais prática e carnal.

Para Ulquiorra, seu dia ganhou novas cores, saindo de sua sempre monocromática escuridão, diretamente para um azul límpido, como o céu do ambiente externo em que gostava de relaxar. Dormiu envolto em uma paz até então desconhecida para ele, e tudo isso devia-se a ela… Nanao Ise, que coloria seus pensamentos e dava sentido a sua existência que cria, até então, nunca haver ter sentido, a não ser obedecer e lutar por seu antigo Lord Aizen.

Ambos estavam deitados e com seus olhares voltados para o teto branquíssimo de seus quartos, quando ouviram a grande e pesada porta de ferro se abrir. Szayel levantou-se abruptamente e foi direto para a porta de seu aposento, movido somente pela esperança de que fosse sua Tenente a entrar por ela. Ficou sumamente frustrado ao ver a figura de um homem alto, de pele pálida, cabelos negros repicados, e que tinha peculiares três pequenos chifres em sua testa, e olhava para o Espada 8 com uma mistura de curiosidade e desdém.

\- Bom dia aos dois. - cumprimentou o homem, que foi retribuído somente por Schiffer, que sentado em sua cama, também estranhava o fato daquele estranho rapaz está ali com eles.

\- Onde está Nemu? - o rosado pergunta diretamente.

Olhando com o cenho franzido, incomodado com a petulância da cobaia, o 3º Posto responde ríspido.

\- Apesar de não dever nenhum tipo de explicação do que quer que seja à nenhum dos dois, digo que, tanto a Tenente Kurotsuchi quanto a Tenente Ise não virão à este lugar no dia de hoje, e talvez, possam também se ausentar nos próximos dias.

\- Porque isso agora? - Aporro inquire irritado.

\- Nemu não me disse seus motivos para tal. - falou seco - Pediu somente para que tomasse conta de vocês, e nem presente à bendita reunião de emergência dos Capitães e Tenentes ela estará. - sentou-se numa das cadeiras, acendeu um cigarro, dando uma longa tragada neste em seguida - Como o Capitão Mayuri não se opôs, vim substituí-la sem maiores questionamentos.

\- E a senhorita Ise, porque não vem? - foi a vez do Espada 4 indagar, com uma nítida tristeza em sua voz.

\- Bem… - dá mais uma longa tragada, e solta a fumaça de seu fumo em forma de perfeitos círculos - Ela me pediu para dizer a ti, Ulquiorra Schiffer, que lamenta ter esquecido desse compromisso, e que dependendo do que ocorrer nessa tarde, ela vai precisar ficar ausente por tempo indeterminado. - olha para o Espada inexpressivo, e este acena discretamente com a cabeça, tendo entendido que essa era toda a informação que o esquisito Shinigami daria à eles.

\- Merda! - exclama o rosado dando um forte soco na porta - Exijo ver Nemu agora mesmo!

Akon o mira com o mais profundo desprezo e lhe fala de igual modo.

\- Não está em condições de exigir coisa alguma. Ponha-se no seu lugar e fique quieto, antes que eu… - não consegue terminar sua ameaça, pois um sonoro alarme de emergência ecoa por toda a divisão, inclusive, dentro do recinto secreto onde estavam - Puta que pariu… - sussurra desanimado - Outra vez essa porra!

\- O que aconteceu? - Schiffer se levanta e questiona o cientista.

\- Pelo tipo de alerta, provavelmente houve outra fuga dos Hollows modificados do laboratório 7, e já é a segunda vez que isso acontece em menos de 3 meses. - levanta-se e caminha em direção à saída - Vou ver o que posso fazer por hora, e volto aqui mais tarde. Daqui a pouco Rin trará o desjejum de vocês. - dá as costas aos Espadas e sai apressado de lá.

O Arrancar de olhos cor-de-mel se senta desolado em sua cama, encostando suas costas na fria parede, e mirando o teto, deixa algumas lágrimas rolarem seu rosto, chorando sua frustração e arrependimento em silêncio.

Ulquiorra presta bastante atenção nas feições de seu colega, e pela primeira vez começa a dar crédito ao sofrimento dele. Conseguia sentir quase que palpável a sua dor, o que era de fato surpreendente, pois Szayel não era homem de se deixar abater por nada, principalmente por causa de uma mulher.

Também sentou-se em sua estreita cama, e pegando um livro sobre a história da Soul Society que foi emprestado por Nanao, imediatamente em seu pensamento a imagem dela se formou. Ela era linda… já não podia negar que a doce Tenente mexia consigo de uma maneira que não poderia ser explicada, porque para o sentimento que chamam de amor, não havia tal prerrogativa.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Na ex-fortaleza de Las Noches, uma enorme garganta se abre, e de dentro dela, Ukitake e Halibel saem de lá, descendo na varanda do palácio, que era o principal do quartel de Aizen, e depois, ambos se beijam calorosamente, para o espanto das “Trés Bestias” que serviam a loira, que custavam a acreditar no que seu olhos viam

\- A-aquela é a mestra Halibel? - Mila Rose pergunta boquiaberta.

\- Sim… e ela está…

\- Beijando o Capitão Ukitake… - Apacci completa a frase de Sun-Sui, que continua com os seus lilases orbes vidrados no interminável ósculo do inusitado casal.

\- Mas… alguém aqui sabia que a mestra tinha algum tipo de interesse nele? - a Arrancar de longos cabelos ondulados questiona às amigas.

\- Pelo que eu saiba, não. - a meiga jovem de verdes mechas diz se esgueirando atrás de uma pilastra mais à frente para poder ver melhor - E você Apacci, sabia de alguma coisa?

\- Eu não! Pra mim é tão novidade quanto pra vocês! - põe a mão no queixo e fica reflexiva - Pensando bem, a mestra estava muito distante nos últimos dias…

\- Também notei. - afirma Mila Rose - Parecia…

\- Feliz… - Sun-Sui suspira como uma adolescente - Ela deve estar apaixonada, não acham?

\- E porque ela necessariamente tem que estar apaixonada? - a morena mais alta fica indignada - Ela pode querer somente o bom e velho sexo, e não viver um conto de fadas!

\- Diz isso porque nunca amou, por tal motivo desdenha os sentimentos de nossa mestra. - Apacci rebate incisiva, e Mila Rose a mira com raiva.

\- Acha que sabe tudo só porque tá dando pra aquele loiro aguado metido!

\- Do que chamou meu homem? - a de olhos bicolores parte pra cima dela, porém é apartada por Sun-Sui, que levanta o tom de voz.

\- Dá para calarem a boca, senão eles vão nos ouvir!

\- Tarde demais. - a voz de Halibel ecoa pelo local, e os olhares aturdidos das três se voltam para a Espada 3, que estava abraçada ao platinado Capitão - Já que estão nos espionando, quero dizer que Juushiro e eu estamos juntos, e antes que me perguntem um monte de asneiras, digo que não daremos um rótulo ao nosso relacionamento, sendo assim, peço que deem à ele os mesmos respeitos que dispensam à mim, e que o verão bastante em Las Noches daqui pra frente.

As meninas acenam respeitosamente ao homem, e falam cordialmente.

\- Sim, mestra Halibel. Seja bem-vindo Capitão Ukitake.

Sem jeito, o rapaz gesticula amavelmente.

\- Não precisam de tantas formalidades, meninas. - se vira para a loira alta, e a beija com sofreguidão - Hoje teremos uma reunião urgente mais tarde, porém, se tudo correr dentro do normal, amanhã volto aqui para te ver. - dá mais um selinho na Espada - Tchau, minha querida.

\- Tchau, Juushiro. - a garganta novamente se abre, e o belíssimo veterano se esvai por entre as suas sombras.

As três garotas olham para a sua superior, e Apacci, que era a mais atrevida, lhe pergunta diretamente.

\- Como conseguiu fisgar esse homem, mestra? Rose sempre comentou que ele era um sujeito extremamente reservado e avesso a informalidades de cunho sexual. - olha detenidamente para os orbes verde jade dela - O que andou aprontando?

A Espada 3 responde com um amplo sorriso no rosto.

\- Vocês me conhecem e sabem que nunca desisto de conquistar o que quero, e… eu… - hesita um pouco em dizer - Praticamente o estuprei, mas, no fim, tudo deu muito certo. - seu sorriso malicioso, faz com que as outras fiquem ainda mais curiosas.

\- Como assim? Conta mestra! Não seja ruim! - a esverdeada suplica à sua superior.

\- Bem… tudo começou com um inocente chá depois de um compromisso oficial e...

Depois de narrar quase tudo o que houve com detalhes sórdidos, suas três subordinadas estavam paradas, incrédulas, pois jamais cogitaram sequer a possibilidade de sua adorada Halibel fazer esse tipo de armadilha para enlaçar um homem, ainda mais um da estirpe de Juushiro Ukitake.

\- Mestra… teve mesmo coragem de dopar e… - Mila balbucia algumas mal articuladas palavras.

\- Sim, e creio que faria tudo outra vez se fosse preciso, porque descobri que não era uma simples atração que eu sentia por esse homem… eu… gosto dele. - confessa emocionada.

Sun-Sui e Apacci suspiram alegres por sua mestra, porém, Mila Rose permanece com seu semblante um tanto sentido.

\- Não vejo nada demais nesse cara. - diz se afastando das outras.

\- Invejosa! - acusa a de madeixas negras - Está assim porque não ama ninguém!

\- Não fala merda, sua idiota! - a de pele escura se enfurece - Não preciso de homem pra me sentir bem!

\- Parem já com essa discussão inútil! - a loira fala altiva - Mila, sei que por vezes se sente solitária, pois Emilou e Cyang passam muito tempo nos terrenos da Soul Society com seus respectivos namorados, e eu, por minha vez, sempre estou ocupada com minhas atribuições de governante, por isso, entendo o fato de estar entristecida. Mas… soube que o Comandante Kyoraku já se declarou por mais de uma vez para ti, e…

\- Me desculpe mestra, porém… não quero saber desse bêbado imprestável e preguiçoso na minha vida. Prefiro ficar só. - anda em direção aos seus aposentos - Me sinto feliz por sua felicidade, mestra Halibel. - faz uma reverência respeitosa, e sai sem olhar para trás.

\- Acho que ela ficou amargurada… - comentou a esverdeada.

\- Deixe-a. O dia que ela aprender que por trás de um sapo pode haver um príncipe, vai compreender o que sentimos. - a Espada diz com seriedade, enquanto senta em seu confortável trono.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Lisa acorda preguiçosamente, e ao esticar seus braços, nota que Sousuke não estava mais ao seu lado. Se levantou sem nada sentir em suas costelas e estômago, agradecendo em seu íntimo por ele ter lhe curado, mas, se frustrou pelo castanho não estar mais ali.

O conhecia suficientemente bem para saber que ele não ficaria com os seus braços cruzados, que daria seu jeito de interferir no que fosse decidido para o seu destino, mas… sabia que não era o correto a ser feito, e queria pelo menos a oportunidade de convencê-lo do contrário, pois esta noite surpreendentemente tranquila de sono, a fez relembrar da época em que serviu à Kyoraku há mais de um século, e no quanto ele sempre foi justo e reto em seus julgamentos sobre qualquer situação. Com ela não seria diferente, e por isso, o medo de que ele a executasse ficou cada vez mais distante de si.

Inspirou bastante ar, desfez sua trança, que já estava bastante desalinhada, deixou seu vestido cair no chão, e em seguida, sua calcinha rendada também foi de encontro ao piso frio. Pegou uma toalha limpa na cômoda de frente à cama, e dirigiu-se ao banheiro, abrindo a ducha que mandou instalar neste, e ficou debaixo desta, deixando a morna água correr por seu delineado e perfeito corpo. Pegou uma esponja macia e a embebeu com sabonete líquido, fazendo borbulhas de espuma em abundância ao esfregá-la em sua pele, percorrendo lenta e vagarosamente cada parte de seu corpo, o se sentindo leve, quase que planado com o suave aroma que lhe subia pelas narinas… o cheiro de rosas que Sousuke tanto gostava…

Foi só seus pensamentos se voltarem para ele, que sentiu os braços fortes do castanho a envolverem por trás, onde ele beijou sua nuca, e suas mãos livres lhe apertaram os redondos seios, os messageando com desvelo, estimulando assim aquela parte instigante da anatomia da mulher que desejava.

Lisa ia protestar mas não tinha forças para tal. Precisava daquilo… dos seus carinhos, dos seus beijos, dos seus sentimentos…

Ele a vira para si e lhe beija a boca movido somente pela adoração que passou a sentir por Yadomaru. Tudo em sua vida mudou por causa dela, pois já não tinha a mínima vontade de ter a Soul Society em suas mãos, e nem de acabar de vez com a marionete chamada Rei das Almas. A única coisa que lhe interessava era estar com ela, tê-la ao seu lado, nada mais que isso.

Sente aquela água corrente também passear por seu corpo, e sua carne treme ao ter seu gigantesco mastro tocando a fenda já melada de sua Lisa. Ainda devorando os lábios rosados dela, a pega pela cintura e senta a jovem na bancada da pia, abrindo as pernas dela, com vontade, e quebrando o contato, geme excitado.

\- Quero sentir seu gosto… - se inclina e leva sua boca à intimidade da mulher que venerava, sorvendo todo o mel que dela saía, explorando cada recanto da carne rosada com sua hábil e experiente língua.

Ela puxa os curtos fios castanhos com força, e ele, cheio de um incrível tesão, aprofunda sua língua na cavidade flamejante, a penetrando sem maiores pudores, e com movimentos circulares, arrancava grunhidos baixos da jovem de longas madeixas negras.

Sentindo que ela chegaria à um orgasmo, ele passa a sugar o clítoris róseo, e com isso, ela sucumbe ao prazer que se apoderou de seu ser, chegando ao auge se sua satisfação.

\- Sousuke… - murmurou, enquanto a língua do homem ainda trabalhava subindo por seu ventre, lambendo como um bicho o vale dos seios, e depois, passando a degustar as mamas suculentas e tentadoras da fogosa Vizard.

\- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… - ela geme ainda em voz baixa.

Contrariado, ele para as carícias que dedicava aos médios montes, e fala com a voz pesada de excitação.

\- Não se contenha… este lugar está selado, portanto, ninguém vai nos escutar… - suas grandes mãos acarinham a face entorpecida dela - Eu quero te ouvir gemer, gritar meu nome… é minha Lisa, assim como sou seu… - volta a chupar os bicos rosados e durinho, e ela, num ato ousado, apalpa o traseiro redondo dele, porém, teme que ele não vá gostar desse atrevimento.

Se fosse outra mulher a lhe tocar as nádegas, ele perderia a magia daquele momento, e acabaria com tudo no mesmo instante, mas… Yadomaru poderia fazer dele o que quisesse, pois, ao lado dela, não se importava com mais nada à não ser ela… a não ser com eles dois e o que sentiam um pelo outro…

Ela novamente sente seu curvilíneo corpo se contorcer, e sabendo disso, ele interrompe seus carinhos, e a penetra com uma estocada voraz, viril. Segura os largos quadris da Capitã e a estoca impiedosamente, com todo o furor que tinha em seu ser, com toda a luxúria que ela apreciava durante o sexo. Aprendeu nesse tempo que estavam juntos tudo o que a fazia chegar ao orgasmo com mais intensidade, e aplicava suas melhores táticas para fazê-la feliz em seus braços... para tornar esse elo, esse laço ainda mais atado, para os unir com muito mais eficácia.

\- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… Sousuke…

Lisa grita alucinada, e se sente enfim realizada, livre de muitas das culpas que carregava, pronta para enfrentar o que estava por vir, pois sabia, no fundo de seu ser, que ele estaria com ela, e que não a deixaria só.

Pequenas e poderosas ondas de energia circulam por cada parte do seu corpo, e espasmos involuntários se apoderam de si, a levando à um orgasmo magnífico, singular.

Sousuke não mais resiste à apertada e encharcada cavidade de sua mulher, e se derrama dentro daquele tão acolhedor e aconchegante interior.

A abraça com sumo cuidado e beija o topo de sua cabeça com devoção. Prometeu a si mesmo que a protegeria, que ninguém a machucaria, e assim seria.

Ela retribui o gesto cheio de sinceridade e aperta mais o seu agarre. Queria que ele soubesse o quanto os sentimentos dela eram profundos e verdadeiros… o quanto ela também o adorava…

Se afastam um pouco e ele a mira fixamente, e vendo o brilho nos orbes turquesas, sabia que ela queria lhe dizer algo.

\- Diga Lisa… me peça o que quiser que farei.

Por um momento ela titubeia, mas, o encara decidida, e fala de igual modo.

\- Preciso que confie no discernimento e sabedoria de Kyoraku, e não interfira em sua decisão.

\- Sabe que isso eu não posso fazer.

\- Ele não vai me executar, confia em mim! - ela pede quase em súplica.

Aizen pondera o pedido feito por ela, e responde com seriedade.

\- Atenderei em parte ao seu pedido, desde que não seja ordenada sua execução, ou algo que venha a lhe ferir. De resto, farei como me pede.

Ela sorri e o abraça com o contentamento de uma criança.

\- Obrigada Sousuke… por me compreender…

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Pontualmente, às duas horas da tarde, todos os Capitães do Gotei 13, assim como seus respectivos Tenentes, com exceção de Nemu, estavam presentes naquela reunião denominada como urgente e inadiável. Também estavam ali Hachigen, Love, Mashiro e Hiyori, que foram designados como convidados para aquela assembléia.

O alto homem de longos cabelos castanhos, usando seu horrendo quimono rosa e com seu emblemático chapéu de palha na cabeça, mirou à todos indecifravelmente, porém seu olhar mudou drasticamente ao pará-lo em Lisa, e este, não escondia a decepção por saber a terrível verdade que ela escondia de seus pares.

Limpando sua garganta com um discreto pigarrear, Shunsui daria início aos trabalhos, sendo que nem ele, e nem ninguém ali desconfiava da presença Sousuke Aizen no recinto, encostado em uma das paredes, logo atrás de Yadomaru, confortavelmente protegido pela ilusão de seu shikai.

\- Prezados Capitães e convidados, o motivo pelo qual agendei esta reunião sem muita antecedência, é devido ao fato de um de nós está cometendo o crime de alta...

Não terminou de falar, pois a sala foi invadida por guardas especiais, que pertenciam às tropas que serviam exclusivamente à Central 46, homens esses que foram diretamente até Lisa, a segurando pelos braços, e a algemando na frente de todos.

\- O que significa tudo isso? - Shunsui indaga possesso, enquanto Aizen cerra os punhos, pois essa abordagem dos pulhas da maldita Central não estava dentro do previsto.

Um dos soldados fez uma breve reverência e falou.

\- Estamos aqui sob ordem direta da ilustríssima Central 46, para levar à julgamento a Capitã Interina Lisa Yadomaru, sob suspeita de alta traição, por envolvimento afetivo com o prisioneiro Sousuke Aizen.

\- Mas que merda… - Kyoraku resmunga baixinho - De onde saiu essa suspeita?

\- De uma denúncia feita por mim. - Soi Fon, dá dois passos à frente, cheia de orgulho em seu peito - O senhor é e sempre foi um bêbado incompetente, então, levei a prova que eu tinha à quem realmente irá puni-la como se deve. - vira o rosto para o seu superior, e com a cabeça erguida, sai de lá na companhia dos soldados, que arrastavam Lisa pelo braço, sendo que esta não esboçou qualquer tipo de reação em momento algum da grosseira abordagem, parecendo estar conformada em cumprir seu karma.

Todos ficam atônitos com a ousadia e empáfia da Capitã da 2ª Divisão, visto que ela deliberada e desrespeitosamente passou por cima de seu Comandante. Os demais Vizards se entreolharam extremamente preocupados, pois, nada disso estava no script, e no fundo, ninguém ali queria que a vida de Yadomaru fosse ceifada por conta de seu deslize.

Izuru mirou para aquela cena surreal, ainda sem acreditar no que Soi Fon tinha feito. Esta passou por ele sem nem mesmo lhe lançar um olhar de esmola, o que decepcionou, e muito, o honrado loiro, que baixou a cabeça, sem saber o que pensar direito sobre aquilo tudo.

Aizen desapareceu rapidamente dali, pois se quisesse salvar Lisa, teria que agir com rapidez e com sagacidade. E voltar para o Muken, seria a primeira coisa acertada a fazer.

 

Continua…


	39. O julgamento - Parte I

Petrificado, Kyoraku permanece sem reação, e seus olhos somente conseguem captar Yadomaru sendo levada para a morte certa, e ao lado desta, a insubordinada Capitã da 2ª Divisão, com seu ar vitorioso, e seu andar cheio de altivez e prepotência. Quando as portas do grande salão enfim se fecharam, o veterano rapidamente voltou de sua súbita ausência, e se sentiu péssimo ao ter sobre si todos os olhares de seus demais subordinados, que oscilavam entre a indignação pela afronta e desrespeito de Soi Fon, e a mais absoluta pena por ele ter sido tão covardemente apunhalado e humilhado por ela.

Sua vontade era de sair dali, entrar no primeiro pé sujo que encontrasse, e beber até cair, a fim de apagar a enorme tristeza e dissabor que oprimia seu coração. Mas, suas responsabilidades estavam muito à frente de seus dilemas pessoais, portanto, sua primeira providência iria ser tomada ali, naquele mesmo instante.

\- Vamos todos para a Central 46. - com um breve sinal, convoca sua aturdida Tenente para segui-lo, e assim que avança pelo corredor, os demais Capitães, Tenentes e convidados fazem o mesmo.

Ukitake emparelha seu apressado caminhar com o de seu amigo de longa data, e lhe tocando o ombro, indaga preocupado.

\- Shunsui, essa história da Yadomaru, é…?

\- Infelizmente sim. - responde pesaroso - Porém esse julgamento não poderia ter saído de nossa jurisdição... passei noites em claro elaborando um plano sem pontas soltas, justamente para impedir que Aizen saísse do Muken outra vez, e Lisa seria punida exemplarmente. Agora, tudo certamente sairá de controle, e teremos sorte se o miserável do Sousuke não começar uma guerra para poder livrá-la da morte, porque a Central 46 irá executá-la sem piedade.

O platinado percebe no olhar de seu melhor amigo toda a dor que essa situação lhe causava, e diz solidário.

\- Sinto muito… ser Comandante é um trabalho ingrato…

\- Sim, eu que o diga… - dá um meio sorriso amargo, e apressa o passo para chegar à tempo de impedir um desastre.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lado à lado, e trocando olhares discretos, Kenpachi questiona a inconformada Capitã da 4ª Divisão.

\- Era esse tipo de situação que temia com seu mau presságio de ontem?

\- Exatamente. - o mira de canto de olho - Maldita Soi Fon… como pôde desrespeitar Shunsui desse jeito? Como ela teve a audácia de se achar mais esperta que um veterano, e levar um assunto nosso para os intransigentes da Central 46?

\- Acalme-se Unohana… agora sou que pressinto, que apesar da tempestade que se formou, tudo irá acabar bem.

A experiente mulher dá um sorriso singelo, pois o que restava, era ter fé e confiar que tudo se resolveria da melhor maneira possível.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Os Vizards andam todos juntos, e o nervosismo era palpável entre eles. O silêncio que os acompanhava era incômodo, chegando a beirar o mórbido, e Shinji, cerrando os punhos cheio de ódio, o quebrou grunhindo entredentes.

\- Desgraçada! Eu odeio essa mulherzinha mal amada e antipática com todas as minhas forças! - soca uma mão na outra cheio de fúria - Agora Lisa está verdadeiramente perdida!

\- Não fala merda, careca imprestável! - Hiyori o repreende andando ao seus lado - Esqueceu que o babaca do Aizen prometeu que ninguém a tocaria?

\- E você acredita nessa balela? - o Capitão rebate possesso - Acha mesmo que ele vai mover uma palha pra ajudar a Yadomaru? Essa é a oportunidade perfeita pra ele poder se livrar dela, e crê mesmo que ele vai desperdiçá-la? Ainda mais que nem se dará o trabalho de ter que sujar suas mãos com isso?

A loira abaixa a cabeça visivelmente tristonha, e responde com a voz serena.

\- Eu prefiro acreditar, nem que seja por puro egoísmo ou para alimentar seu ego de semideus, ele vai dar um jeito de acabar com essa palhaçada que a Soi Fon inventou… - acelera o ritmo dos seus passos, e se afasta de Hirako, que segue seu caminho bastante abatido, para desespero de Rangiku, que estava inquieta ao lado de Toshiro.

\- Sossegue Matsumoto… ele está transtornado com toda essa situação, e tentar consolá-lo será um perda de tempo e energia. Vamos esperar o que irá ocorrer nesse julgamento, e depois disso, te liberarei para que fique ao seu lado, ok? - a ruiva acena em positivo, e sorri fraquinho para o seu jovem Capitão, que apesar de precoce, ainda era mais maduro do que muita gente ali dentro do Gotei.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Komamura e Byakuya seguem lado a lado, e nitidamente revoltado, o bestial Shinigami fala ao seu igual.

\- Kyoraku não poderá deixar esse tipo de conduta ficar impune, pois, tal deliberação poderá abrir um enorme e negativo precedente para que outros, assim como Soi Fon, se atrevam a fazer o mesmo, instaurando a anarquia dentro dos terrenos da Soul Society.

\- Concordo. - o nobre diz convicto - Se Yadomaru realmente nos traiu, o Comandante saberia conduzir a situação da melhor maneira possível, e não fazendo esse escarcéu, que ao meu ver, não resultará em nada.

\- Acredita mesmo nisso?

\- Sim, pelo simples fato de que, se ela e Aizen estão envolvidos, ele não deixará esse julgamento ir adiante. - mira seu peludo colega nos olhos - Sousuke é um exímio manipulador, e um estrategista hábil, capaz de fazer com esses novos membros da Central 46 a mesmíssima coisa que fazia aos antigos, que era conduzir suas vontades de acordo com os seus interesses. Minha impressão disso tudo, é de que, mesmo de dentro do Muken, se ainda estiver por lá, ele vai virar esse jogo, e ao invés de Lisa, Soi Fon é quem ficará com a cabeça à prêmio. - sua certeza é tanta, que Saijin nem tem mais o que argumentar, concordando com um leve aceno com Kuchiki.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

\- Ah… finalmente alguma ação nessa chatice que é a Soul Society ultimamente! - o malicioso Kurotsuchi esfrega as mãos umas nas outras, deveras empolgado com tudo o que ali ocorria - Pena que Nemu não está aqui para testemunhar uma provável cabeça rolando pelo chão da Central 46.

Ri baixinho, mas não o suficiente para escapar dos ouvidos de Rose, que junto com Kensei, o miram com o mais absoluto desprezo.

\- Mantenha sua boca fechada, se não quiser perder todos os seus dentes. - o platinado grunhe ameaçador.

\- Já temos um problema que pode tomar proporções ainda maiores do que se apresenta por hora, e não é o melhor momento para ter seus rompantes regados à deboche e loucura. Deixe isso para o pessoal do seu departamento, que estão acostumados a lidar com um sujeito pífio como você. - Otoribashi é ríspido em suas palavras, e ambos Vizards se distanciam do excêntrico Capitão, que revira os olhos, pouco se importando com o que iria acontecer dali por diante.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No meio do amplo salão do prédio da Central 46 estava Lisa, que, de cabeça baixa, evitava os olhares dos membros desta sobre si, pois mesmo com aqueles tapumes em frente aos seus rostos, sabia que ali, ela era o centro das atenções. Ao seu lado, como uma autêntica algoz, estava Soi Fon, que com um sorriso macabro nos lábios, mirou sua rival, e sibilou ardilosa.

\- Não sabe o quanto esperei por esse momento… não imagina o prazer que vou ter ao ver sua cabeça ser decapitada e seu maldito nome execrado do nosso solo Sagrado… e tu será somente a primeira, porque pretendo acabar com todos os Vizards, e em seguida, será a vez de destituir o miserável do Shunsui do cargo de Comandante, visto o como ele adora acobertar lixos em forma de gente como vocês.

Lisa nada diz, virando o seu rosto, a ignorando por completo, fato que irritou a franzina mulher, que agarrou a Vizard pelo braço, com a intenção de agredi-la.

\- Olhe pra mim enquanto estiver falando contigo, sua puta!

\- Largue a prisioneira Capitã Soi Fon. - a voz imponente de um dos sábios ecoa pelo recinto - Não é atribuição sua a vigilância da suspeita, portanto, atenha-se ao seu lugar de testemunha do caso, e dê cinco passos de distância da Capitã Interina Lisa Yadomaru.

Mesmo morrendo de ódio por ser chamada a atenção diante de todos, a pequena mulher se afasta, e, com o rosto que não escondia sua alegria de ter conseguido o que queria, ela encara seu Comandante e colegas, que acabam de adentrar o lugar, e em perfeita ordem, se perfilam lateralmente, do lado oposto de onde Soi Fon se encontrava.

\- Hammm, hammmmm… - Kyoraku pigarreia um pouco antes de começar sua petição - Peço aos ilustres senhores para que a Capitã Interina Yadomaru seja julgada por seus pares, já que até então, se trata de uma suspeita inteiramente sem provas, e…

\- E quem disse que não existe provas? - a delgada morena se dirige ao conselheiro enumerado como 5 - Por favor, apresente a prova que lhes trouxe.

Uma grande tela tridimensional aparece no alto do salão, e todos veem a foto de um casal aparentemente comum, dentro de um automóvel oriundo do Mundo dos Vivos. Na imagem, não estava bem claro que a mulher fosse Lisa, já que os cabelos estavam soltos e esta não usava seus inconfundíveis óculos de armação vermelhas, porém, o homem se parecia bastante com Aizen, o que levou à um dos sábios a dirigir sua questão diretamente à Vizard.

\- O que tem a dizer em sua defesa, Capitã Yadomaru?

Lisa permaneceu calada. Não tinha intenção de dizer coisa alguma, e somente baixou seu rosto, fitando o chão derrotada. Porém, ao fazê-lo, escutou uma voz bem conhecida invadir-lhe a mente.

\- Não diga nada.

Ela sente um calafrio percorrer sua espinha dorsal, e gelou instantaneamente ao ter a voz de Aizen invadindo seus tímpanos. Sem se alterar, ela continua a ignorar o questionamento feito pelo membro do conselho.

\- Estou aqui, e peço para que não se manifeste em hipótese alguma. Haja o que houver, não se assuste e confie em mim. - ordena taxativo - Se quiser falar comigo, use seu pensamento. Basta se concentrar, e poderemos nos comunicar sem que os demais percebam.

A jovem fecha seus orbes turquesas, e esquecendo-se por alguns instante de tudo o que acontecia ali, fixa seu pensamento em Sousuke, e fala tristonha.

\- Me prometeu que não interviria…

\- Prometi que não manipularia a decisão de Kyoraku, e mesmo assim, sob a condição de que não a executasse ou a machucasse. Já não está mais sob a alçada dele, por tal motivo, farei o que julgar necessário para te ajudar.

\- Não faça isso… eu errei e tenho que pagar. Vou me resignar a qualquer que seja a resolução da Central. - uma apatia imensa abate a bela Vizard.

\- Jamais permitirei que esses acéfalos te punam! Vou te proteger, pois te dei a minha palavra que o faria.

A voz de seu homem desaparece de seus pensamentos, e logo mira para frente, onde segue sem proferir palavra alguma, o que irritou o sábio que a tinha indagado.

\- Já que se abstêm em dizer algo à seu favor, podemos considerar seu mutismo como uma afirmativa à questão.

\- Protesto! - Shunsui se manifesta - Não podem agir de maneira tão arbitrária, pois ela tem o direito de permanecer em silêncio se assim o quiser.

\- Concordo. - uma das conselheiras apoia o argumento do Comandante - Porém, para mim, está mais do que claro que a ré esconde algo, por isso, se recusa a falar.

Um burburinho generalizado se dá, e Soi Fon, com sua habitual petulância, bate com uma das mãos na mesa do membro número 8, e diz impositiva.

\- Onde estão as imagens do Muken, para provar de uma vez por todas que Aizen não está lá? E que ele, juntamente com essa aberração, estão de conluio para tentar tomar para si próprios a Soul Society!

Ao constatar com seus próprios orbes como a franzina Capitã agia com soberba e desrespeito até mesmo com os membros de tão enaltecido conselho, o coração de Izuru se partiu em mil pedaços, o deixando totalmente aniquilado por dentro. Como ocorreu com Ichimaru, ele outra vez se enganou em seu julgamento, e estava devotando seus mais nobres sentimentos à uma mulher que no fundo, não valia coisa alguma.

A pequena Shinigami se vira, e seu olhar se encontra diretamente com o de Kira, e por alguns míseros segundos, ela se arrepende por decepcionar alguém tão bondoso e respeitoso como ele. Porém, sua vingança sempre viria em primeiro lugar, pois amor e seus derivados eram somente supérfluos, coisas para ficar em segundo, terceiro planos… e se ele, mesmo sabendo de suas razões, não a perdoasse, azar o dele.

Enquanto divagava, o enorme telão que antes exibia a foto pivô de todo aquele alvoroço, agora mostrava a imagem de Sousuke Aizen, que estava atado à sua cadeira-prisão, totalmente envolto por inúmeras tiras selantes, e de seu corpo, somente seus lábios, nariz e olho esquerdo estavam expostos, e mesmo nessas condições, seu costumeiro sorriso cínico ornava seu rosto.

Um dos membros da Central que estava no Muken, evita se aproximar do prisioneiro, pois o calor que emanava de sua reiatsu era monstruosa. Desesperado, o homem falou aos demais.

\- Não consigo chegar mais perto… - sua voz estava ofegante - Sinto que vou desintegrar se me aproximar mais desse infeliz.

\- Toque nele, maldito medroso! - Soi Fon esbraveja irritadíssima - Não percebe que é só uma ilusão?

Mesmo com muito medo, o senhor aparentando meia idade dá mais alguns passos, e sente que o tecido de seu uniforme começou a se desfazer.

\- Não posso mais… sinto muito.... - lamentou cabisbaixo.

\- Tomou um decisão inteligente, meu caro. Provavelmente iria virar poeira se ousasse encostar em mim. - o ex-Capitão revira os olhos entediado, e pergunta à câmera à sua frente - O que querem ao virem aqui, perturbar o meu maçante sossego?

\- Recebemos uma denúncia da Capitã Soi Fon, de que você, e a Capitã Interina Lisa Yadomaru estariam vivendo um envolvimento afetivo, e neste momento, ela está sendo julgada por tal acusação. - diz uma das representantes dos sábios.

O homem preso a cadeira ri escancaradamente, para espanto de todos os presentes no recinto, e ainda entre risos, ele responde.

\- Não nego que a Capitã Yadomaru é uma bela mulher, mas… esse tipo de relação não me interessa em absoluto, pois como todos bem sabem, meus planos são outros. - dirige seu olhar para a denunciante e debocha - Como chefe de um Esquadrão dedicado à espionagem, deveria ter se munido de provas mais concretas para fazer denúncias tão graves contra seus pares. - balança a cabeça negativamente e estala e língua, continuando a escarnecer dela - Tsc,tsc, tsc… que feio Soi Fon… depois, eu é quem sou taxado como vilão.

\- Seu monte de esterco! - grita colérica - A foto que trouxe é bem clara! Não são necessárias mais provas, e minha palavra também vale muito!

\- É mesmo… - olha para outra vez para a câmera, desafiando o conselho - Já que também estou sendo acusado, exijo ver a tal fotografia em que supostamente estou ao lado da Capitã Yadomaru.

Rapidamente a imagem volta ao telão, e uma risada sarcástica de Sousuke ecoa pelo ambiente.

\- Essa é a tal prova? Um casal que poderia ser quaisquer dos cidadãos de Karakura? Isso por um acaso é uma piada?

\- Não tente inverter a situação, Aizen! Está bem nítido que são você e essa vaca na foto, e… - Soi Fon não termina de falar, pois é interrompida pelo mais velho dos conselheiros.

\- Creio que essa imagem não é prova de coisa alguma! O que está acontecendo aqui, é que a Capitã Soi Fon está nos manipulando para que executemos uma pessoa inocente, a fim de satisfazer seus próprios interesses escusos, pois é público e notório a sua aversão aos Vizards.

\- Não! - grita aturdida, enquanto Sousuke sorri discretamente - Não os estou manipulando! Aizen os está! - falou para depois se arrepender, quando uma enorme comoção tomou conta do salão.

\- Está nos chamando de influenciáveis? Insinuando que não somos capazes de ver o que está bem à nossa frente? - um dos sábios da primeira fila esbraveja.

\- Não, não foi isso que quis… - mais uma vez não a deixam falar.

\- É uma irresponsável, senhorita Fon! Uma vergonha para o Gotei, trazendo uma falsa denúncia como essa ao conselho, nos fazendo perder um precioso tempo que usaríamos para deliberar algo realmente importante! - grita um homem mais ao fundo.

\- Ela deve ser exemplarmente punida, para que sirva de exemplo aos demais alcoviteiros que se atreveram a abusar de nossa benevolência e confiança! - pede uma senhora perto de Shunsui, que põe uma das mãos no rosto, nervoso com o rumo que os acontecimentos estavam tomando.

\- Que seja condenada à morte! - gritou o membro número 5, que foi o que recebeu a denúncia da franzina mulher.

Muitos outros conselheiros pediram a mesma punição para Soi Fon, que perdida, sentiu seus olhos marejarem diante da situação bizarra a qual se encontrava, pois de algoz, num piscar de olhos, passou a ser a vítima.

Mesmo com muita raiva e decepção, ao ouvir os muitos pedidos para a execução de sua amada, Izuru para à frente de Kyoraku, e pede humildemente.

\- Por favor, interceda por ela!

Ele mira todo o desespero nos orbes azuis de Kira, e percebe que o mais novo está apaixonado pela encrenqueira Capitã. Sua vontade mesmo era deixar que ela se danasse por tê-lo exposto ao ridículo, porém, seu bom coração e sua excelente índole jamais permitiriam que o fizesse. Um pouco abatido, o veterano, responde ao loiro.

\- Vou tentar… aviso que será difícil, pois, isso aqui virou um circo… e quem comanda o show no picadeiro está bem ali - aponta para o telão - Rindo da cara de todos nós… - com passos preguiçosos, ele chega mais perto de Soi Fon, e faz sua defesa pausadamente - Creio que estão exagerando em suas manifestações. A Capitã Soi Fon pode ter simplesmente se confundido quanto à imagem que apresentou como prova, porém, não fez nada disso com a intenção de zombar, e muito menos de pôr em xeque suas vastas e ilibadas sabedorias.

\- Eu não me enganei, seu…

\- Não dificulte as coisas. - o Comandante range entredentes - Se não fosse por Izuru, nem estaria aqui falando qualquer coisa em sua defesa.

A pequena mulher finalmente se cala, mesmo assim, os pedidos para que seja punida com rigor só faziam aumentar.

Com seu coração comprimido, Lisa se concentra novamente, e intuindo que se conectou à mente de Sousuke, ela grita furiosa.

\- Pare já com isso! Conseguiu demover os argumentos e provas apresentados por Soi Fon, não há necessidade de pedir que a matem!

\- Ela propositalmente passou por cima de Shunsui, e a levaria à execução sem nenhum tipo de remorso. Então, ao meu ver, merece morrer.

\- Se não parar imediatamente com toda essa comoção, eu vou abrir minha boca e dizer em alto e bom som que tudo o que ela falou é verdade, e não terá manipulação sua que faça eles esquecerem minhas palavras! - o pressiona convicta.

\- Não faria tal coisa…

\- Quer mesmo pagar pra ver?

Rompeu sua conexão com o ex-Capitão, e, pela primeira vez naquela reunião, ergueu sua cabeça, encarando os membros da Central que estavam à sua frente. Em seguida, olhou para a direita, e viu todos os seus pares e também seu amados amigos Vizards. Girou seu rosto para a esquerda, mantendo seu orbes fixos em Soi Fon e Kyoraku, que ainda discutiam com os mais exaltados conselheiros do lugar.

Tudo se passava com se estivesse dentro de um filme em câmera lenta, e sobressaltada com toda a confusão, Lisa dá um sonoro grito.

\- Chega!!! - respira profundamente e cerra seus punhos, chamando a atenção de todos que ali estavam para si - Preciso que me escutem! O que a Capitã Soi Fon denunciou…

Foi bruscamente interrompida pelo membro número 1, um senhor idoso, e que pela aparência sofisticada, pertencia à alguma casa nobre da Soul Society

\- Não lhe demos permissão para falar coisa alguma! Cale-se, e somente se manifeste se for assim solicitada! - o velho homem detém seus ferinos orbes em Soi Fon - Escute bem o que vou te dizer, mocinha: espero que essa seja a primeira e última vez que venha levantar falso de seus colegas sem provas contundentes para tal, pois se tal fato se der novamente, não teremos piedade de ti. - a franzina Shinigami engole em seco, e o idoso mira Kyoraku com austeridade - Te dou permissão para punir essa insubordinada como bem lhe aprouver, visto que ela claramente passou por cima de seus desígnios, manchando a honradez e dignidade do Gotei 13. - volta o seu olhar para os demais espectadores, inclusive para Aizen - No mais, dou esse caso por encerrado, inocentando a Capitã Interina Lisa Yadomaru de toda e qualquer acusação feita aqui, neste lugar. - olha um dos soldados e fala ríspido - Cortem imediatamente a transmissão do condenado Sousuke Aizen, e tragam o membro 22 de volta ao recinto. Declaro essa sessão encerrada, e que todos voltem aos seus devidos postos!

Dito isso, o ancião sentou-se em seu assento, e o telão desapareceu do alto do salão.

Shunsui suspirou extremamente frustrado, pois o que ele planejou meticulosamente, e que demandou tanto tempo de estudo e cálculos foi por água abaixo, e tudo por culpa de Soi Fon, que o mirava cheia de fúria.

\- Não me olhe assim. Mais errada do que a Lisa está você, que ao invés de me consultar e mostrar o que tinha, preferiu me desautorizar e desmoralizar. Mas… iremos discutir isso em outro lugar. Rose, vem aqui. - o Vizard prontamente atende ao seu superior - Soi Fon ficará sob os seus cuidados e os de Kira, até segunda ordem. Quero que todos me esperem na sala de reuniões, e tente conter os mais exaltados, pois não aceito brigas em minha ausência.

\- Onde irá? Posso saber? - Otoribashi indaga, mas, já imaginava onde Shunsui iria.

\- Vou ao Muken. - se vira e com um shunpo veloz, desaparece do campo de visão dos presentes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lisa ainda está algemada e caminha lentamente seguindo seus colegas Capitães, sentindo um misto de diferentes e contraditórias emoções dentro de si. Estava feliz por não ser morta, triste por ter decepcionado à Kyoraku, juntamente com seus amigos e companheiros de Gotei, porém, sentiu-se verdadeiramente aliviada por ter conseguido salvar Soi Fon, pois a culpa a acompanharia por toda a eternidade se esta morresse por algo, que todos ali, sabiam ser a mais pura verdade.

Vendo que sua igual ainda estava presa às algemas, Byakuya interpelou um dos soldados subordinados à Central 46, e falou com autoridade.

\- Não ouviu a sentença de seu superior? Solte-a.

Apavorado, o rapaz mesmo trêmulo, libertou Yadomaru das algemas, e esta, olhando para o nobre, agradeceu sincera.

\- Obrigada Kuchiki… não esperava tal gentileza de sua parte. - foi honesta em sua colocação.

\- As pessoas mudam, cara Capitã. Sei que seu erro foi imenso, porém, Kyoraku é quem irá julgá-la, e não cabe à mim condená-la. - mira os orbes turquesas que ainda estão se recuperando de toda aquela balbúrdia, e fala convicto - É uma boa pessoa, pena que teve a infelicidade de amar quem não merece consideração alguma de quem quer que seja. - com um gesto polido a convida a seguir - Vamos, o Comandante nos aguarda.

Ela acena em positivo e caminha ao lado de Byakuya, sendo observada pelos seus amigos Vizards, que ficaram surpreendidos com a atitude de Kuchiki.

\- Porque ele foi tão legal com a Lisa, se é tão ou mais arrogante que Soi Fon? - questiona Mashiro.

\- No fundo, Kuchiki é um cara bacana… a vida é que foi muito cruel com ele. - Kensei fala mais para si mesmo do que para os demais, e todos seguem rumo à sala de reuniões da 1ª Divisão.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Já no Muken, Kyoraku encontra Sousuke de pé, vestido elegantemente de terno e gravata, exatamente como um humano comum, enquanto a ilusão da Kyoka Suigetsu continua a projetar sua imagem aprisionada à cadeira.

\- O que fez aos membros da Central 46? Foi algo muito distinto ao que veio fazendo por mais de um século em termos de manipulação.

\- Exato. Usei uma pequena, porém poderosa sugestão mental, e como todos ali são um bando de imbecis, foi fácil demais criar todo aquele clima tenso, e jogar as suspeitas que pairavam sobre Yadomaru recaírem sobre os ombros de Soi Fon.

\- Sabe que Lisa estava prestes a revelar tudo…

\- Sim. Infelizmente ela rompeu o elo mental que consegui estabelecer, a fim de salvar a pele daquela ordinária.

\- Um elo mental… - murmura para si próprio, pois ele, Hachi e Tesai aventaram essa possibilidade na reunião que tiveram - Porque se meteu com Lisa? - o moreno é direto em seu questionamento.

\- Porque eu a quero. - responde indiferente.

\- Não… não é só isso… se tem algum tipo de plano maluco que a envolva…

\- Fique tranquilo. A Soul Society já não me interessa em absoluto. Não quero ter mais nada a ver com esse lugar ridículo. Tudo o que tenho me basta para viver, desde que Lisa esteja ao meu lado. - é enfático em suas palavras.

Shunsui coça o queixo e faz uma última pergunta.

\- A ama?

Sousuke o encara, e nem por um mísero segundo, desviou seus castanhos orbes dos negros de Shunsui, que inspira bastante ar e fala derrotado.

\- Quero te propor um acordo…

 

Continua…


	40. O julgamento - Parte II

Na sala de reunião da 1ª Divisão, Lisa se encontrava no canto esquerdo deste, perto de onde ficava habitualmente, sendo que permanecia encostada na parede fria do local, esperando a volta de Kyoraku. Do lado oposto estavam os Vizards, que, com exceção de Rose, que junto com Kira faziam a vigilância de Soi Fon, olhavam para a sua companheira com um profundo pesar, pois apesar da raiva de alguns e a decepção de outros, todos ali tinham um profundo carinho por ela… um laço que por mais que quisessem, não iria ser desfeito de uma hora para outra.

\- Vou falar com ela. - Mashiro anuncia decidida.

\- Não vai mesmo! - Kensei a segura pelo braço - Deixa pra fazer isso depois do que Kyoraku sentenciá-la.

\- Não manda em mim, seu ogro! 

Se livra do agarre dele, e dá alguns passos em direção à Yadomaru, porém, mais uma vez é interrompida, só que agora, por Hachi.

\- Terei que concordar com Muguruma, e te impedir que se aproxime dela. - fala calmamente.

\- Porquê? - seus olhos amendoados marejam, pois queria muito apoiar sua amiga.

\- Lisa precisa ficar tranquila para refletir e processar tudo o que aconteceu e o que virá pela frente. Ela sabe que está incondicionalmente ao seu lado, e poderão se falar quando tudo acabar, tenho certeza.

\- Como pode afirmar isso? E se o Comandante quiser trancafiá-la no Muken pra forçar Aizen a ficar lá com ela? - indaga tristonha.

\- Isso já não será mais possível querida… - inspira bastante ar, visivelmente derrotado.

\- Que quer dizer exatamente, Hachi? - Love se manifesta.

\- Que no momento, graças à intempestiva atitude da Capitã Soi Fon, não poderemos fazer mais nada contra Aizen. - diz taxativo.

\- Tinham um plano, não? - Shinji toca o ombro do rechonchudo senhor.

\- Sim... mas tudo foi por água abaixo…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A franzina Capitã olha para Rose com um profundo ódio em seu peito, pois sua vontade era de avançar nele, esbofetear sua cara arrogante, e tirá-lo de sua pose altiva. Olhou para onde Lisa estava, e cerrou os punhos. Estava indignada pois a Vizard somente se safou da morte por estar se deitando com o calhorda do Aizen, e agora provavelmente seria acobertada por Kyoraku, assim como todas aquelas aberrações que estavam do outro lado do salão.

Como detestava toda aquela gente… como queria ter poder em suas mãos para acabar com toda aquela roda de hipócritas, inclusive Kuchiki, que antes era avesso aos Vizards, mas agora se mostrava favorável à eles, tanto que ao invés de se solidarizar com ela, que tinha a razão ao seu lado, foi externar seus préstimos à piranha da Yadomaru.

Cansada de ficar prostrada, ergueu seu rosto, e ao fazê-lo, seus negros orbes fitaram seu querido Izuru, que estava conversando com Hinamori de um modo bem íntimo, fato que não a agradou nenhum pouco. Viu como a meiga Tenente segurava as mãos de seu homem e as acariciava, e um furor tomou conta de si, tanto que ameaçou sair de seu lugar para tirar satisfações, pois essa cretina já tinha um Espada para chamar de seu, e não admitiria que se metesse com o seu Kira. Porém, teve sua pretensa ação frustrada por Otoribashi, que a segurou pelos ombros, e disse energicamente.

\- Já basta! Pra quem sempre se gabou por seguir estritamente as ordens, hoje já extrapolou sua cota de insubordinação. Sossegue seu facho agora!

\- Miserável… quem pensa que é… - não termina de falar, pois o loiro fica com seu rosto a milímetros do dela, que se espanta com a feição transtornada dele.

\- Costumo ser um homem calmo e ponderado, e dificilmente deixo picuínhas e provocações vindas de gente como tu me abaterem, mas, estou disposto a fazer uma exceção, e usar de força se necessário para fazê-la entender que agora possui o mesmo status que Lisa, e será tão castigada quanto ela por sua ousadia. - sua voz firme fez a Capitã se calar no mesmo instante, e somente restou-lhe assistir Izuru ser consolado pela sonsa Hinamori.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Com as mãos de seu amigo de longa data entre as suas, Momo indaga a ele o motivo de sua aparente e transparente tristeza.

\- Me diz… porque tudo o que aconteceu te abalou tanto?

O rapaz mira detenidamente os ingênuos orbes castanhos da Tenente, e suspirando cheio de melancolia, responde sem muitos rodeios.

\- Estou decepcionado… mortalmente frustrado por ter novamente falhado em meu julgamento, e ter visto algo que simplesmente não existia em uma certa pessoa…

\- E essa pessoa por um acaso é a Soi Fon? - questiona diretamente.

Os olhos azuis encaram sua melindrosa, porém, astuta amiga, e confessa o que realmente sente.

\- Sim… eu… amo essa mulher… para minha desgraça eu a adoro…

\- Vocês estão juntos?

\- Estávamos. - seu tom é ríspido - À partir de hoje, já não tenho mais nada a ver com ela, pois mostrou não ser uma pessoa confiável e que mereça o meu respeito e afeto.

\- Kira… - acaricia a face alva dele - Eu sinto tanto…

\- Eu sei Momo… eu sei…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Depois de passados longos e angustiantes trinta minutos, Kyoraku finalmente adentra o salão, e com o semblante cansado e desolado, enfim, se senta em sua cadeira. Olha de soslaio para sua esquerda, e vê o discreto e incentivador sorriso de Nanao, gesto esse que lhe devolveu a confiança necessária para retomar o controle da situação, e fazer ali o que tinha que ser feito.

Vendo que todos já estavam perfilados em seus devidos lugares, o moreno se levanta, e com a voz branda, passa a expor os fatos.

\- Bem, o motivo para ter convocado essa frustrada reunião foi para torná-los cientes da traição de nossa companheira, a Capitã Interina da 8ª Divisão, Lisa Yadomaru. - um sepulcral silêncio se faz, enquanto a aludida abaixa a cabeça envergonhada, e Soi Fon arregala os orbes verdadeiramente surpreendida - Surpresa, Capitã Fon? - Shunsui debocha ao ver a face confusa da franzina mulher - Não me admira, pois sou um bêbado incompetente, e todos fazem o que querem pelas minhas costas, ou sob minhas vistas grossas, não é mesmo? - a ironiza com refinamento, e depois, volta à sua explicação - Resumindo toda a história, a própria Yadomaru, há quase dois meses atrás, veio até mim, relatando um estranho pressentimento de que Sousuke Aizen não estaria mais no Muken. Quando fomos até lá averiguar se tais suspeitas eram verdadeiras, o canalha agiu de modo muito estranho ao vê-la, o que fez minha intuição ficar em alerta máximo. Com isso, encomendei duas missões paralelas e independentes: Hachigen e Tessai ficaram encarregados de descobrir se o Aizen que estava atado aos selos era real ou uma ilusão produzida por seu shikai, e Otoribashi ficou incubido de seguir cada passo de Yadomaru, a fim de saber o que de fato Sousuke queria com ela, que para a minha total decepção, descobriu-se que se deixou enredar pelos encantos desse crápula, se envolvendo amorosamente com ele.

Todos voltaram seus olhares para a Vizard, que segurou suas lágrimas e aguentou firme toda aquela exposição de sua vida pessoal. Sentia uma tristeza imensa e uma vergonha infinita, mas… era o preço a pagar por dar uma chance ao amor que sentia por Sousuke.

\- Se sabia disso, porque não a puniu? - gritou uma inconformada Soi Fon.

\- Cale-se! - Kyoraku perde a paciência - Mantenha sua maldita boca fechada! Por sua causa, todo o plano que tracei juntamente com Hashigen e Tessai já não terá mais serventia, pois com a confusão que causou passando por cima de minha autoridade, Aizen conseguiu criar um elo mental com Lisa, e isso inviabilizou por completo o selo que cuidadosamente fizemos para aprisioná-la depois que a julgássemos e condenássemos, o que iríamos usar como moeda de troca, exigindo a volta dele ao Muken em troca da liberdade dela.

\- Iria usá-la como isca para chantageá-lo? - Zaraki questiona intrigado.

\- Sim. - mira com pesar sua ex- Tenente - Ela seria aprisionada e colocada em um leve estado de coma, pois o feitiço é praticamente impenetrável de fora para dentro, mas do contrário, é absolutamente frágil. E tudo teria funcionado perfeitamente bem, visto o quanto o calhorda está interessado nela, ao ponto de manipular toda a Central 46 para livrá-la da pena marcial, a qual certamente seria condenada pelas vias normais.

Os olhares de todos os presentes se concentram em Soi Fon, e um burburinho generalizado toma conta do recinto. Todos tinham o mesmo sentimento de profunda revolta pela atitude descabida dela, que pôs abaixo um plano que poderia ter sido exitoso se não fosse sua interferência.

Raivosa por ter virado o alvo das críticas que eram para serem exclusivamente feitas à Yadomaru, a pequena mulher esbraveja colérica.

\- Isso tudo é um engodo! Uma falácia para poder livrar a cara dessa vagabunda! Porque um mero elo mental entre ela e Aizen impossibilitaria o tal plano de dar certo? - questionou em tom de desafio.

Olhando à esmo, Kyoraku balança discretamente a cabeça, dando aval para o que aconteceria a seguir.

Repentinamente, Lisa ergue a cabeça e suas feições se transformam de uma apatia mórbida, para uma indiferença macabra. Seus olhos turquesas se tornam opacos, sua longa trança se desfaz, onde seus cabelos ficaram soltos e esvoaçantes. Deixando sua zanpakutou cair no chão, volta seu olhar vazio para sua rival, e de suas mãos, uma poderosa reiatsu, que tinha um tom arroxeado, começa a fluir em abundância.

Pela primeira vez Soi Fon sentiu medo. Seu corpo todo se arrepiou, pois sabia que não era Yadomaru quem estava ali, e sim Aizen, que agora comandava o corpo dela, e fazia transbordar por este, seu insano poder.

Com um shunpo ultra veloz, a Vizard avança pra cima da Capitã da 2ª Divisão, que mesmo sabendo que sua vida se esvairia ali mesmo, se põe em posição de defesa, esperando somente o fatídico golpe lhe atingir. Porém, Yadomaru detém seu ataque, e vendo como a outra ficou amedrontada, fala com a voz muito diferente do que realmente era.

\- Ainda duvida da grandeza do meu poder, sua tola! Graças à bondade de Lisa permaneceu viva, e continuará a respirar porque Kyoraku assim o quer, pois honrarei nosso acordo em todos os termos tratados. - se vira, e com passos elegantes, volta para o lugar onde estava.

Todos miram espantados, pois tiveram a prova cabal de que Aizen havia virado o jogo à seu favor, e todo o esforço e empenho do Comandante foi em vão, pois se ele podia se apossar de Lisa, não adiantaria deixá-la em cárcere.

Aos poucos, Yadomaru volta ao normal, e não fazia a mínima ideia de porque todos a miravam como se vissem um fantasma ou algo assim.

\- O que… - titubeia ainda desnorteada - O que aconteceu? - sua voz soa confusa.

\- Nada demais… - Shunsui volta a dissertar seu argumento - A criação de um elo mental era o que de fato impossibilitaria a viabilidade de todo o plano, e quando a nossa “querida” Capitã Soi Fon causou todo esse escarcéu, forçou a formação dessa conexão, e de quebra, mostrou o caminho das pedras para que ele usasse o mesmo artifício com os membros da Central 46, fazendo assim, com que todo o conselho esteja em suas mãos, e agindo conforme as suas vontades.

Mais um forte burburinho se dá, e a franzina mulher abaixa seu olhar profundamente constrangida. Jamais passou por sua cabeça que um Vizard estaria investigando sua igual, e que Kyoraku teria um plano para deter Aizen e punir à Lisa.

\- Obrigado Soi Fon, por arruinar tudo… - Hitsugaya range entredentes.

\- Não é ninguém pra me julgar, seu pirralho remelento! - ela grita raivosa - Estão todos contra mim, quando deveriam estar contra ela! - aponta para Yadomaru - Qual o problema de vocês? Vão deixar Aizen livre junto com essa… - se segura para não xingar sua rival, e piorar ainda mais a sua situação - Terá mesmo coragem de fazer um acordo com esse pulha ao invés de guerrear? - grita mirando diretamente o Comandante.

\- E quem é que vai querer entrar em guerra por causa de uma só pessoa, sua idiota? - Mayuri vai para frente dela, e seu indicador quase lhe toca a face - Sou eu quem pergunto: qual é o seu problema, sua mentecapta? Acha mesmo que Shunsui, com responsabilidade que tem sob seus ombros, vai se arriscar à uma batalha inútil mantendo Yadomaru aqui? Sabendo que Aizen está mais poderoso do que nunca? Faz-me rir! - começa a gargalhar feito um louco - Sua falta de senso me enoja! - a menor volta a abaixar sua cabeça, pois não tem forças para enfrentar tantos olhares inquisidores para si, principalmente os de Izuru, que era o que mais lhe doía o espírito nesse momento.

\- Concordo com o Capitão Kurotsuchi. - Komamura endossa as observações de seu colega - Kyoraku age sabiamente ao evitar derramamento de sangue e mortes desnecessárias, sendo que ainda temos o agravante de termos perdido de vez a Central 46 para o canalha do Sousuke.

\- Fora que com esse tal elo mental, ele pode causar uma guerra sangrenta até mesmo entre nós, nos pondo uns contra os outros, para satisfazer seu divertimento sórdido. - conclui Unohana, mirando Soi Fon com muita indignação.

O Comandante senta em sua cadeira, e olhando para Nanao, fala com um ligeiro abatimento em sua voz.

\- Por favor Tenente Ise, anote no Livro Geral do Gotei 13 as sentenças que darei às Capitãs Lisa Yadomaru e Soi Fon.

Ela acena em positivo, e já com o grande livro em mãos e uma bonita caneta em punho, ela se prepara para redigir o que será proferido.

\- Capitã Soi Fon, dê um passo à frente. - ordena e ela prontamente obedece - Por afrontar seu superior direto, levando um assunto de nossa alçada para os sábios da Central 46 sem ordens expressas para tal, condeno-a à perda de sua patente de Capitã, sendo rebaixada à uma simples recruta em sua própria Divisão. 

A morena entra em desespero, pois o que mais amava na vida era cumprir seu dever como superior da 2ª Divisão

\- Não pode fazer isso! Minha vida é servir ao Gotei!

\- E continuará servindo, sendo que como um soldado comum, igual a todos os outros, pois não se mostrou madura o suficiente para pôr seus problemas pessoais abaixo dos interesses da coletividade. - diz convicto - E isso não é tudo. Sua zanpakutou está temporariamente confiscada, e seus poderes serão parcialmente selados, deixando-a somente com suas técnicas de defesa, para utilizá-las caso seja necessário. - passa as mãos no rosto visivelmente exausto - Espero que com isso, se torne alguém mais humilde, e deixe de ser tão arredia e implicante com seus colegas, pois foi tal indulgência de sua parte que frustrou tudo o que tínhamos arquitetado com tanto cuidado. - sente uma pontada em seu peito, pois estava para vir o momento que lhe doeria muito mais do que punir Soi Fon - Se tivesse me apresentado sua prova, eu teria aberto o jogo quanto à todo o plano, e talvez, tivéssemos saído vitoriosos ao invés de Sousuke. Mas, enfim… não há mais nada a ser feito. - Mira à Lisa, e fala altivamente - Um passo à frente, Yadomaru.

Ela avança, permanecendo com sua cabeça baixa e seu semblante entristecido, quando sente uma mão tocar seu ombro. Era ele… Sousuke…

\- Não se assuste… estou aqui.

A voz aveludada dele acalma um pouco o seu coração, mas não o suficiente para erguer seu rosto. Não tinha vontade de encarar seus pares, seus amigos Vizards ou Shunsui… queria sair dali o mais breve possível, e quanto mais rápido proferissem a sentença, mais depressa esse peso sairia de si.

\- Pelo crime de alta traição ao se envolver com um prisioneiro condenado ao Muken, e com ele agir em conluio, eu a condeno ao banimento eterno da Soul Society, assim como o selamento de todo e qualquer poder que possua, incluindo, se for assim possível, o seu Hollow interior. Seu nome será excluído dos anais desse solo sagrado, assim como todo e quaisquer de seus descendentes estarão permanentemente proibidos de adentrarem nossos terrenos. - seus olhos se enchem de grossas lágrimas, assim como os da própria Lisa, e de seus amigos Vizards - Entregue-me imediatamente a sua zanpakutou, e se aproxime de Hachigen para que ele possa fazer seu ritual de selamento.

Com passos vagarosos, Yadomaru fica de frente à Kyoraku, e entrega a este sua Haguro Tonbo com muito pesar, e sem fitar seu querido superior nos olhos. Em seguida, morosamente dirige-se até onde Hachi estava, e este, com seu rosto banhado em um dolorido pranto, fala a ela com a voz embargada.

\- Sinto muito… - o Vizard de cabelos rosa junta as palmas de suas mãos, e destas emana uma grande energia de cor acinzentada, que envolve Yadomaru por completo, retirando assim, todo e qualquer poder que possuía. As pernas dela falham ao ter sua reiatsu extraída, mas Sousuke a sustenta, deixando-a de pé, e nesse meio tempo, Hachi volta a falar - Seu Hollow interior ficará adormecido enquanto viver, pois o selamento deste é tecnicamente impossível. Seu poder está debaixo de um poderoso selo, que nem mesmo Aizen tem conhecimento o suficiente para retirá-lo, e sua reiatsu foi conservada ao mínimo, somente para sua subsistência no Mundo Humano, evitando assim ser atacada por Hollows, e podendo se comunicar com qualquer um de nós, se o Comandante assim o permitir. - segura as pequenas mãos da jovem que tinha como uma filha, e fala com um meio sorriso - Boa sorte em sua nova vida, Lisa.

Ainda segurando o choro, ela ao abraça, e sussurra baixinho.

\- Obrigada Hachi… - dá um singelo beijo na bochecha de seu amigo, e olhando para os seu antigos pares, fala humildemente - Espero que um dia possam me perdoar… - volta a caminhar, sentindo um meio abraço de Sousuke lhe envolver - Obrigada por não me abandonar… - diz quase que inaudivelmente, dirigindo-se para fora do recinto, onde uma forte tempestade caía do lado de fora, e mesmo ainda sendo dia, uma sinistra escuridão se fazia presente, tingindo o céu de um tom de cinza bastante sombrio.

Mashiro é a primeira a correr para a área externa, sendo rapidamente seguida pelos outros Vizards e pelos demais Capitães. A esverdeada mulher chora profusamente, e mesmo sabendo que iria ser chamada a atenção por isso, foi ao encontro de Lisa, e a abraçou com bastante força.

\- Me desculpe por não poder fazer nada pra te ajudar. - sua sinceridade comove a morena.

\- Eu sei querida… eu sei… - acaricia os fios curtos de seus cabelos - Por favor, não chore… - pedia, mas ela mesma se segurava para também não desmoronar - Eu fiz por merecer tudo isso, pois preferi viver o que sinto, à minha lealdade para com todos vocês. É triste, mas, é o preço que pagarei por minha escolha.

Kuna olha fixamente para Lisa, e fala, munida de muita segurança em suas palavras.

\- Sei que está aí Sousuke, e espero que todo o sacrifício de minha amiga valha à pena, e por mais que te odeie, exijo que a faça feliz, já que ela assim o deseja. - segura as mãos de Yadomaru, e depois se afasta, voltando para perto de seus iguais.

Ao avançar para longe do Quartel, a forte chuva molha Lisa dos pés a cabeça, e ela sente que aquelas águas estão levando pelo menos parte da culpa que tanto lhe oprimia embora. Ao seu lado, Sousuke também sentia as geladas águas caírem por sobre si, e ao ver o semblante de pura tristeza de Lisa, por um momento, um forte remorso ocupou seu coração, pois se ela sofria, era por sua causa, por ter se apaixonado por si. Porém, isso logo passou, pois eles iriam viver uma nova vida, trilhariam um novo rumo, e logo, toda essa angústia que a abatia teria um fim, e seriam enfim, felizes.

Muitos trovões e relâmpagos iluminam os céus, e Kyoraku, do mais alto degrau da escadaria pertencente à entrada da 1ª Divisão, deu ordens aos soldados.

\- Que abram agora o Senkaimon, e que fique claro para todos os que aqui estão, e para quem mais possa interessar, que Lisa Yadomaru não mais porá os pés nesse solo, pois foi banida para todo o sempre da Soul Society. - logo um enorme portal se abriu, e devagar, a ex-Capitã foi adentrando por este, e segurando sua trêmula mão estava Aizen, que junto à sua adorada, andaria por esse tão árduo caminho até o Mundo dos Vivos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mais relâmpagos e raios cortam o sombrio céu, e por milésimos de segundos, três pessoas ali conseguem ver nitidamente Aizen ao lado de Yadomaru, quebrando, por ínfimos instantes, o poder de sua shikai.

Hiyori sorri para si mesma, pois apesar de ser um canalha execrável, o ex-Capitão manteve sua palavra, e estava ao lado de Lisa, não a deixando só. Atrás da pequena loira, vinham Kenpachi e Mayuri, que ainda estavam um tanto abobados com o que viram. Rompendo o silêncio, o homem de rosto pintado e sorriso tenebroso, indagou aos outros dois.

\- É impressão minha, ou só nós estamos vendo Sousuke Aizen?

\- Creio que somos somente os três que o vemos, porém, não faço ideia do porquê.

\- Somos loucos… - a pequena Vizard fala, atraindo os olhares dos Capitães para si - Assim como esse merda do Aizen, somos todos loucos… a diferença, é que nós não temos nada a esconder de ninguém. Somos arredios, controversos, amorais, enquanto ele é mordaz, ardiloso, sedutor… mas no fundo, tudo se resume à mais pura loucura… cada um ao seu modo, tem seus próprios demônios para enfrentar… - se afasta ainda olhando pro portal que aos poucos se fechava, enquanto Unohana se aproximava dos Capitães.

\- Vamos embora Zaraki? - sua voz amena faz o grosseiro homem sorrir fraquinho.

\- Sim, vamos… - se vira para ir com ela, quando ouvem uma pergunta do excêntrico Shinigami.

\- Posso ir junto? Não me importo em ser o terceiro no meio desse lance entre vocês. - ri sarcástico.

\- Pergunte isso outra vez e ficará sem cabeça, seu babaca. - responde irritado, e Retsu somente sorri da cara-de-pau de seu colega.

Ambos se afastam e Kurotsuchi diz baixinho.

\- É… pelo menos eu tentei… - dá de ombros e segue rumo à sua Divisão.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shunsui vê Soi Fon se afastando, e rapidamente vai até ela, a interpelando energicamente.

\- Onde pensa que vai sem passar pelo seu selamento parcial e sem me entregar sua zanpakutou?

\- Eu… - ela não sabe o que dizer, pois realmente não tinha a intenção de desobedecer tal ordem - Eu me distraí, mas, não irei relutar e aceitarei meu castigo… - se resigna, e para de frente a Hachi, que faz o mesmo encantamento que ministrou em Lisa, só que utilizando um tempo bem menor para tal.

\- Pronto, está feito. - o mais velho dos Vizards sai dali, deixando o Comandante mais à vontade com sua subordinada.

\- Agora, me dê sua zanpakutou! - falou altaneiro, e ela o fez sem questionar - Quero que vá à sua Divisão, pegue todos os seus pertences, e suma por pelo menos seis meses do meu campo de visão. Fique despreocupada, pois continuará a receber seu soldo em dia, sendo que agora, este será condizente com sua atual posição, que é a de uma recruta.

\- Mas… - balbucia em vão, pois ele não a deixa terminar seu raciocínio.

\- Espero que nesses seis meses tu possa refletir quanto à sua conduta aqui, se não quiser ter o mesmo destino que Lisa futuramente. - gira em seus calcanhares para voltar ao salão - Infelizmente, até breve.

A morena não suporta mais tanta humilhação e desaba num copioso choro, que foi tão sentido e doído, chegando a apiedar até mesmo os Visards, que eram seus mais duros críticos. Ao voltar seus orbes para frente, viu Izuru conversando com Hisagi, e lentamente, foi se aproximando dele, que ao perceber a intenção da moça, se despediu com ligeireza de seu colega, saindo de lá o mais rápido que pôde, deixando-a mortalmente desolada.

\- Izuru… - murmurou para si mesma, e sem se importar se ele iria querer conversar ou não, o seguiu, mesmo sua velocidade estando bastante afetada pelo parcial selamento.

Ao chegar perto de um descampado, o loiro sentiu que a reiatsu dela estava por perto, então, resolveu parar, pois inevitavelmente, eles teriam que discutir o assunto. Presumiu acertadamente que quanto mais cedo acabasse com isso, melhor.

\- Que quer de mim, ex-Capitã Soi Fon? - indaga seco.

Ela, ainda envergonhada por tudo o que fez, sussurra chorosa.

\- Kira… eu…

\- Tenente Kira pra você. - a interrompeu bruscamente - Diga logo porque veio em meu encalço e depois, vá embora. - foi frio em suas palavras, e ela sentiu seu coração morrer aos poucos naquele instante…

Continua...


	41. Recolhendo os cacos

Com seu esguio corpo molhado pela torrencial chuva que caía, e ainda abalada com o jeito frio com que Izuru lhe tratou, ela indaga confusa.

\- Por… porque me trata assim? Porque age como se só eu fosse a errada nessa história toda?

\- Creio que não mereça ser tratada de outra maneira, visto que não hesita em passar por cima de quem quer que seja para satisfazer seus desejos mesquinhos. - é duro em suas palavras - Sei muito bem que não é a única errada, e que a traição da Capitã Yadomaru era algo que tinha muito mais gravidade, porém, devido ao seu ato impensado, tudo mudou: a insubordinação dela passou a ser secundária, enquanto a sua… - põe a mão no rosto, tentando manter-se calmo - A sua atitude foi completamente desastrosa! - eleva o seu tom de voz - Pelo que vi naquela foto que apresentou como prova, tenho certeza que esta foi tirada ontem pela manhã, quando saímos do motel. Daí eu me pergunto: porque não me mostrou? Porque diabos não apresentou isso ao Comandante? - ele mira diretamente nos constrangidos orbes dela - Vou te dizer o porquê… porque se achou muito esperta, acreditou que iria ganhar todas as glórias da execução da Capitã Yadomaru para si, e que isso te daria poder para perseguir e destruir os demais Vizards… depois, seu próximo passo seria dar um jeito de tirar Shunsui Kyoraku do poder, e assim tomar posse do Gotei, para poder ser e agir como uma déspota, não muito diferente do que sempre quis o calhorda do Aizen, se formos analisar com mais cautela. - se afasta, e encosta em uma árvore próxima, esperando o que ela iria responder.

\- Não… não foi nada disso… - ela sussurra - Eu só queria estar segura de que iriam puni-la, pois sabia que tudo acabaria nessa palhaçada que ocorreu agora à pouco, pois o banimento dela e nada deu no mesmo, e… - não termina de falar, pois ele a interrompe bruscamente.

\- E isso tudo se deu por culpa de quem? Me diz??? - gritou exasperado - Sua!!! Foi culpa sua!!! O ódio que nutre pelo Capitão Otoribashi é tanto que a cegou! Não te deixou enxergar que ele, antes de ser um Vizard, é um servidor do Gotei 13, e que seu cargo e responsabilidade vem acima de seus interesses pessoais, ao contrário de você, que sempre pôs os seu individualismo e rancor acima de seus deveres! - completamente encharcado pelas águas da chuva, chega mais perto dela, e indaga mordaz - Porque tem tanta raiva do Capitão Rose? Será que o maluco do Kurotsuchi não é tão demente assim, e acertou quando disse que adoraria estar transando com ele no lugar de Emilou Apacci?

\- Não!!! - ela esbraveja e se agarra à ele - Eu nunca olhei para Otoribashi com esse tipo de malícia! Por favor, acredite em mim! - segura o rosto dele para que encare o seu - Você é o único homem na minha vida! Tu foi quem me fez mulher, que me mostrou o que é amar e ser amada…

\- Mas posso ter sido somente um prêmio de consolação, pois era uma pessoa frustrada por não possuir o amor de sua adorada Yoruichi, e depois, os carinhos do meu Capitão. - disse taxativo.

\- Não… - a morena balbucia incrédula, pois seu gentil Izuru não acreditava nos seus mais sinceros sentimentos - Não pode dizer tais coisas… eu…

\- Você o que, Soi Fon? Vai dizer que gosta de mim, que me tem consideração? - ri anasaladamente - Se tal afirmativa fosse verdade, teria dividido comigo o que descobriu, porque, caso não tenha se atentado para esse fato, sou Tenente de Otoribashi, portanto, estava ciente da missão que lhe foi atribuída. - olha para ela com desdém - Se tivesse pelo menos confiado em mim, Aizen estaria de volta ao Muken, e não bancando o milionário no Mundo dos Vivos. - bate algumas palmas cheio de sarcasmo - Parabéns Soi Fon… sua obstinação e teimosia ajudaram bastante o nosso maior inimigo, e agora, somente nos resta esperar que ele cumpra o que foi acordado com o nosso Comandante.

De cabeça baixa, e sentindo-se a pior das criaturas, ela pergunta ao loiro.

\- E nós? Como ficamos?

\- Não existe nós… - ele responde com pesar - Esse é um pronome muito abrangente, relevante, e pessoas egoístas como tu jamais vão saber o significado de confiar, dividir, compreender… infelizmente, mesmo te amando com loucura, não posso e nem devo ficar ao seu lado. - se vira em direção à trilha que percorria anteriormente, e caminha por esta devagar - Adeus Soi Fon. - usando seu excelente shunpo, logo o Tenente some por entre a vegetação.

Sem mais forças para continuar de pé, a delgada Shinigami cai de joelhos em meio à uma poça d’água, feita pela forte chuva que ainda castigava a Soul Society, e abraçando a si mesma, chora sofridamente. Achou, em seu pensamento errôneo, que se ele não a compreendesse o azar seria o dele… ledo engano… o azar foi totalmente dela, pois, por mais que não esperasse, estava irremediavelmente apaixonada por ele, e seu desprezo, doeu mais em seu coração do que qualquer punição que tenha sofrido, pois, não mais imaginava, nem por um instante, sua vida longe da dele.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mashiro, sentada em uma das cadeiras do escritório de Shinji, chorava convulsivamente, e tentava, em vão, ser consolada por Hiyori.

\- Calma… Lisa vai ficar bem… - a loira lhe acarinhava os cabelos verdes .

\- Como vai ficar bem? Se todos a abandonaram?

\- Mas Sousuke está ao seu lado, e essa, foi uma decisão exclusivamente dela, e de ninguém mais… - Love observa abatido.

\- Além disso, porque ela precisaria de nós, se vai ter um vidão junto à ele, desfrutando de tudo que o dinheiro dele pode comprar… usufruindo daquela bela mansão, dos cartões ilimitados… - Shinji fala como quem não quer nada, e a esverdeada se irrita.

\- Mas que merda! Tá chamando nossa amiga de interesseira?

\- Sua amiga! - seu tom é ríspido - Pra mim ela literalmente morreu ao ser banida da Soul Society.

\- Seu hipócrita… - Kuna se levanta e o encara de frente - De todas nós, Lisa era a mais apegada à ti… sempre ouvindo pacientemente suas lamúrias, suas frustrações e infelicidades. Nunca te deixou faltar uma palavra de consolo, sempre quebrou seus galhos quando precisou, e agora, simplesmente a despreza?

\- Sim, eu a desprezo. - responde naturalmente - E pelo simples fato de que uma palavra anula tudo o que vivemos no passado: Aizen.

\- Vai se foder! - o empurra com tudo, e por pouco ele não cai sentado em sua cadeira - Agora que está namorando aquela peituda sem cérebro tá se achando… crente que tem o rei na barriga! É um tremendo babaca, isso sim! Aquela bisca ama o Gin! Ama um defunto, que não valia nada tanto quanto o Aizen! Mas a Lisa é uma traidora por amá-lo, e sua ruiva ordinária é o que? Uma santa? - seu rosto virou ao sentir o forte tapa que Hirako desferiu, e um ardor intenso se espalhou por sua face, mais por raiva do que pela dor em si.

Love, Hiyori e Hachi observam à toda cena com assombro, pois nunca imaginaram que algum dia, o loiro perderia a cabeça desse jeito.

\- Nunca mais ouse abrir sua boca para comparar a Rangiku com a desleal da Lisa… - sentindo um calor descomunal por causa da discussão, ele tira seu haori, ficando apenas com seu shihakusho - Kensei tem razão: tu é tão piranha quanto a Yadomaru. - diz mirando fixamente os olhos amendoados de Mashiro, que raivosa por ser ofendida, agride o seu companheiro Vizard da mesma maneira que ele fez consigo.

Shinji pôs a mão no rosto, e com a voz pesada, falou à Kuna.

\- Quero que pegue suas coisas e suma do armazém hoje mesmo!

\- Você vai ficar querendo! - o seu pequeno indicador vai parar bem próximo a face dele - Já disse e repito: se acha muita coisa, mas pra mim, sua pretensa liderança não me diz porra nenhuma! Lembre-se de que aquela droga de lugar foi adquirida com o meu dinheiro também, portanto, não vou a lugar algum, e muito menos porque me mandou! - à passos largos, vai até a porta de saída - Ainda vai se arrepender muito por agir com tanta intransigência… - bate a porta com força, e Shinji, um tanto apático, se senta em sua confortável cadeira, e fala com indiferença.

\- Foi sorte o Kensei não está aqui, pois isso teria virado uma tragédia… - dá um meio sorriso invertido - Kuna é uma idiota…

\- Não diga isso! - Hiyori dá um pescoção no loiro, que a mira com fúria - Você também errou, e muito! O que ganha ofendendo a Lisa, se sabe que Mashiro não vai abandoná-la?

\- Está do lado da traidora também? - questionou possesso.

\- A questão não é essa! Claro que estou magoada com tudo o que houve, mas… meus protestos e indignação não vão mudar o que aconteceu, e pra falar a verdade, sinto um alívio muito grande em saber que Lisa não está sozinha.

\- Hiyori está certa. Xingar Lisa, Mashiro ou Aizen não vai mudar os fatos. O que nos resta agora é seguir com nossas vidas, e de minha parte, torcer para que ela não se arrependa de sua escolha um dia. - Hachi dá alguns tapinhas no ombro de Hirako, e segue para fora do escritório junto com a pequena Vizard.

Love o mira de soslaio, e diz tranquilamente.

\- Relaxa cara… tá tudo muito recente, e ficar batendo boca não vai diminuir a dor que está sentindo em seu peito.

\- E quem disse que estou triste ou abatido? - disfarça olhando para o céu ainda chuvoso da Sereitei.

\- Te conheço há mais de um século… sei que toda essa droga mexeu contigo mais do que quer aparentar. - se senta de frente à ele, e diz convicto - Se quer um conselho, deixa a poeira baixar, e depois, com calma, avalie toda a situação. Depois, pergunte a si mesmo se o que sente por Lisa morreu como acabou de afirmar. - volta a levantar-se, e dando um breve aceno, se despede de seu amigo, que com o coração partido, deixou uma única lágrima rolar o seu rosto.

\- É Yadomaru… olha o estrago que fez com todos nós por causa do seu amor por Aizen…- se lamentou, vendo como os raios ainda cortavam os sombrios céus da Soul Society.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Na varanda de seu aposento, Otoribashi mirava para os grossos pingos de chuva, e sentia como se fosse desmoronar. Aguentou tudo o mais firme que pôde, pois era um guerreiro, e não poderia faltar com o seu dever, ao qual jurou lealdade, quando por mais uma vez se juntou ao Gotei. Mas... esse era por vezes, um trabalho muito ingrato, pois ver Lisa ser banida como uma criminosa, foi como reviver o que ocorreu há cem anos atrás. E tudo por culpa dele… novamente Sousuke Aizen cruzou seus caminhos. Porém agora, os desuniu e desestruturou, pois levou Yadomaru consigo, como se sua propriedade fosse.

Sentiu os braços delicados de Apacci lhe rodear o tronco, e as mãos macias dela acariciarem seu peito, onde, lentamente, ela o conduziu para que se virasse, e ficasse de frente para si. Ao mirar os olhos bicolores que lhe transmitiam tanto amor e compaixão, ele, enfim, chorou como queria ter feito por todo esse tempo, deixando as lágrimas salgadas lavarem todo o seu ser… levarem todas as suas tristezas…

\- Porque Apacci? - ele a aperta mais em seu abraço, e a Arrancar,ternamente, passeia seus melindrosos dedos pelos fios dourados de seu homem - Porque aquele miserável seduziu a Lisa? Porque ela não lutou… porque não nos pediu ajuda?

\- Rose… - ela murmura com a voz amena - Sei que está magoado e entendo que se sinta traído, mas… pense bem: Aizen é um conquistador nato. Sempre foi, e sempre será. Faz parte da índole dele, e a maior prova disso, foi, que sendo ele um Shinigami, derrotou Barragan, e tomou o Hueco Mundo pra si, fazendo seres como nós, o servirem, como se fosse um deus, pois era exatamente isso que ele representava para muitos de nós. - com os polegares, enxuga o pranto que ainda insistia em descer - Não a julgue tão severamente… servi à esse homem, e sei muito bem de que artifícios ele é capaz para alcançar seus objetivos… - ela o puxa pela mão, e ambos se sentam na confortável king-size dele - Tudo isso vai passar… sua dor, sua mágoa… sei que a ama como uma irmã, então, por mais que esteja ferido, não deseje mal à ela, por favor.

\- Eu… jamais faria tal coisa… não posso desejar que seja feliz, mas… espero que ela pelo menos tenha paz. - é sincero em suas palavras.

\- Isso… é assim que se fala! - dá um selinho de leve em sua boca, e se recosta na cabeceira - Vem, deita aqui no meu colo, que vou te fazer um cafuné. - pisca marota, e ele se acomoda entre as pernas dela, que dedica seus quentes toques ao alvo rosto do Vizard - Eu te amo, Rose… - lhe beija a testa com candura - Estarei sempre aqui para ti, seja nos bons ou nos maus momentos.

\- Sei disso, minha linda… - acaricia as mãos da arrancar com desvelo - Também te amo…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nos fundos de sua Divisão, Kensei anda de um lado para o outro, e vez ou outra, esmurra algumas árvores que estavam em seu caminho, descontando nas pobres criaturas toda a sua raiva pelo que ocorreu há pouco.

Sun-Sui estava no pátio, sentada em um dos degraus da pequena escada que dava diretamente para o escritório do platinado, e suspirava desanimada, pois nem perto dele teve coragem de chegar, devido à agressividade que demonstrava naquele momento. Sabia que ele, apesar de seu jeito durão e por vezes rude, nutria um carinho todo especial por Lisa, e que essa sentença tão dura, o abalou mais do que ele mesmo poderia supor.

Levantou-se para fazer um chá de camomila, e depois, tentaria convencê-lo a tomá-lo, para ver se isso o acalmava um pouco, mas, ao ficar de pé, deu de cara com Byakuya Kuchiki, que ao ver a face entristecida da jovem, perguntou intrigado.

\- Ele está assim há muito tempo?

\- Sim… desde que chegou… - dá alguns passos em direção ao interior do prédio - Eu vou fazer um chá calmante, enquanto isso, tente trazê-lo de volta à razão… esse sentimento ruim não irá fazer bem à ele. - fita o chão visivelmente abatida.

\- Vou conversar com Muguruma. Pode ir tranquila.

Ela acena em positivo e oferece gentil.

\- Aceita um pouco também? Imagino que essa reunião não tenha sido fácil pra ninguém. - diz com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

\- Sim, eu aceito.- dá um meio sorriso e segue em frente, se aproximando do Capitão da 9ª Divisão.

O Vizard sente a presença do nobre ali, porém, continua destruindo a pequena floresta que ali havia, e sem que esperasse, sente sua mão ser segura por seu colega.

\- Me solta, Kuchiki! Não tem o direito de me impedir de desafogar minhas decepções, ainda mais se for dentro da minha Divisão.

\- Sei que não posso impedir seu sofrimento, mas já parou pra pensar que com essa atitude só está fazendo mais mal do que bem? Que está devastando uma área verde à troco de se sentir melhor, quando na verdade, tão cedo não vai conseguir apagar tudo o que houve de sua mente? - o mais velho para para refletir nas palavras do moreno - São mais de cem anos de história juntos para que Aizen, a sentença de Kyoraku, ou a raiva que está sentindo de Yadomaru apague essa longa amizade… estão todos muito abalados, e é normal que se sintam desse jeito, mas, o tempo cura tudo, e ao passar deste, as feridas vão cicatrizar, e quem sabe, um dia, consigam também compreender o que se passa no coração dela.

Kensei olha o chão um pouco mais conformado, e ao ver Sung-Sui trazendo uma bandeja de chá, a colocando numa mesinha que havia no pátio, ele bagunça os cabelos de Byakuya com suas enormes mãos, quase arrancando os caríssimos kensenkans dos fios negros do nobre.

\- Agora é tu quem me dá conselhos, fedelho mimado? - dá um largo sorriso, e envolve o mais novo com um meio abraço - Vai me dizer que isso se deva ao fato de você e a Inoue…

\- Sim, fiz o que me disse, e… - fica um pouco sem jeito, pois dificilmente conseguiria ser tão expansivo como Muguruma algum dia - Orihime e eu estamos juntos.

\- Mas que boa notícia! - dá dois fortes tapas nas costas de Byakuya, que quase sai do lugar com o impacto, e a Arrancar, vendo a cena, sorri enternecida, pois o moreno conseguiu animar seu amado Kensei - Acho que ao invés de chá, poderíamos tomar um bom saquê, que me diz?

\- Nada disso! - a bela de cabelos verde-oliva o mira com ar de reprovação - Vai tomar o chá que eu fiz, na companhia do nosso amigo Byakuya, e depois, vai dar um jeito de replantar as árvores que derrubou.

\- Mas querida… - tenta argumentar, mas ela é incisiva.

\- Não aceito reclamações! - gira em seus calcanhares e vai até a cozinha - Vou pegar uns biscoitos e torradas.

Muguruma olha para Kuchiki e fala derrotado.

\- Mulheres… se prepare, pois com Inoue não deve ser muito diferente disso…

\- Eu imagino…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shinji permaneceu por horas sentado naquela cadeira, olhando para o tenebroso céu chuvoso, e assim presenciando o exato momento em que esta foi estiando, até parar totalmente, deixando o céu límpido resplandecer o seu manto negro, que era ornado pelas mais bonitas e brilhantes estrelas que existiam no infinito.

Pensativo, fixou seus olhos na gigantesca lua cheia, que luzia amarelada aquele início de noite, e mesmo sem querer, refletiu nas palavras de Mashiro.

“ Ainda vai se arrepender muito por agir com tanta intransigência…” se perguntou inúmeras vezes se estava mesmo sendo intransigente, ou, se tudo ali tinha sido invertido por seu shikai, e de mocinho, passou à vilão de uma situação que só chegou à esse extremo por culpa de Yadomaru.

Lisa… sua amiga tão engraçada, boca suja e pervertida… o que aconteceu para que ela tomasse tal decisão? Estaria mesmo apaixonada pelo canalha do Sousuke? Ou pior, estaria ele amando verdadeiramente à Yadomaru?

Não… impossível… Aizen não ama e jamais amará alguém… ela é somente um joguete, um divertimento temporário… algo que dá e passa, como uma febre… como fresca brisa da tarde…

Ouviu um ranger de porta, e ao girar sua cadeira, vê a esplendorosa figura de Matsumoto, que usando um quimono vinho feito da mais pura seda. Estava bela… muito além do habitual, fazendo o Vizard suspirar genuinamente admirado com os traços angelicais de sua namorada.

\- Vim dormir contigo. - ele arregala os orbes castanhos, e ela sorri marota - Não entenda mal, só vim mesmo para dormir, pois sei que precisa da minha companhia. - segura as mãos do loiro, e o guia para junto dela - Não quero ver mais essa tristeza em seu olhar, ok?

Inspira bastante ar, e diz cabisbaixo.

\- Sei que quer me animar, mas… - não termina de falar, pois é calado com um beijo doce, e cheio de afeto.

Ao se afastarem, a ruiva acaricia os ombros largos do Capitão, e sussurra baixinho.

\- Estou aqui, Shinji… pode contar com muito mais que meus beijos… pode contar com minha devoção e dedicação… - enlaça os braços dele na sua cintura, e ambos vão caminhando para o quarto - Te adoro…

\- Também te adoro, Ran… - beija a rósea bochecha dela, e depois, ambos se deitam na confortável cama.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ao chegarem na mansão, Sousuke pega Lisa no colo, a levando para a luxuosa suíte, onde senta a jovem com todo o cuidado na imensa king-size do casal. Vai rapidamente até o banheiro, e coloca a hidromassagem para encher com água morna, salpicando nesta um pouco de sais de banho, e enquanto esta fica enchendo, volta até a ex-Capitã, e aos poucos, retira delicadamente seu haori, depois o seu shihakushou, deixando por último, a retirada das peças íntimas que ela usava. Tudo estava muito úmido devido a chuva que caiu na Sereitei, e até mesmo sua roupa havia entanguido, o que o levou a arrancá-la com ligeireza de si.

Lisa não esboçou qualquer tipo de reação. Não reclamou, não chorou, enfim, não se manifestou de nenhuma maneira, fato que deixou o castanho extremamente preocupado.

Voltou ao banheiro e constatando que a banheira estava cheia, foi em direção à mulher nua, a pegando novamente em seus braços, e depois, a depositou com desvelo na hidromassagem, que já tinha bastante espuma, e exalava à rosas, que era o aroma preferido dela… de sua Lisa…

Foi até a pia e lá viu um pequeno elástico de cabelo, e sentando na beirada da banheira, amarrou os longos cabelos dela num coque frouxo, que ficou meio desajeitado, mas, para quem nunca tinha feito um em toda sua existência, até que este não estava tão ruim. Ao terminar, juntou-se à Lisa naquelas mornas águas, e tomou as mãos ela entre as suas, e ela, continuou em seu semblante vazio, indiferente…

Tal comportamento o estava consumindo por dentro, pois sabia que o grande culpado de tudo era ele, por querer para si alguém que lhe era proibido. Mas… a venerava… ela era sua, era parte de si agora, e faria de tudo para tirá-la dessa apatia, desse ensimesmamento.

\- Lisa eu… - ela repentinamente põe seu dedo indicador nos lábios dele, e fala com a voz entrecortada.

\- Não me peça perdão… já disse que jamais o perdoarei. Nem pelo passado, nem pelo que houve hoje, e nem pelo que virá no futuro… eu...vou viver um dia de cada vez, e espero que em breve, essa dor saia do meu peito…

Chora profusamente, e se abraça ao forte tronco do rapaz, que lhe beija singelamente o topo da cabeça, com todo o carinho e paixão que por ela sente. A faria feliz… prometeu à si mesmo que assim o seria…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caminhando à esmo, desesperançosa, e sem vontade alguma de ir para a sua Divisão, Soi Fon vai parar perto de um pegajoso e nojento pântano, que ficava no limite dos terrenos da 3ª Divisão, e caindo de qualquer jeito no meio da lama, ela chorava como nunca havia feito em sua vida, pois ouvir de Kira que a amava, e mesmo assim não a queria, foi demais para ela.

No fundo, sua vontade era de sumir, desaparecer de vez. Já não era mais Capitã, todos a odiavam, inclusive seu superior, e Izuru a desprezava. Um aperto enorme se deu em seu peito ao fechar os olhos e ver a face melancólica de seu amado Tenente… ao enxergar em seus pensamentos os orbes azuis cintilantes brilhando para si…

Mas, o que mal começou já teve um abrupto fim, e graças à sua teimosia, que não a levou à lugar algum… somente lhe trouxe desgraça e sofrimento.

Ao mirar o céu estrelado, seus olhos voltaram a derramar lágrimas carregadas de culpa e dor, e virando seu rosto para a esquerda, viu algo que não esperava, mas, que podia ser a solução para os seus problemas: um gigantesco e horrendo Hollow, que parecia ser um dos que escaparam do laboratório 7 da 12ª Divisão, e que eram modificados geneticamente.

Viu que o pavoroso monstro se aproximava e nada fez, continuando deitada e chorando no meio da lama. O bicho viu que ali, em meio aquele lodo, havia uma presa perfeita para saciar sua fome, e devorar um Shinigami não era pra qualquer um, e isso o tornaria mais forte do que nunca.

Sem mais esperar, ele avançou contra a franzina mulher, que somente gritou ao sentir uma imensa mordida quase levar parte de seu braço e ombro direito.

\- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh….

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ainda no colo de Apacci, e apreciando seus carinhos e atenção, Rose escuta um grito ao longe. Levantando-se de repente, e olhando a mulher de orbes bicolores, fala preocupado.

\- Esse grito… é da Soi Fon!

 

Continua…


	42. As consequências

\- Kinshara!

Grita Rose energicamente, liberando seu shikai, e sua zanpakutou rapidamente toma a forma de um enorme chicote dourado, que se estende até o horrendo Hollow, o envolvendo por inteiro. Feito isso, o Capitão, usando de toda a sua habilidade, o apertou de tal forma, que o monstro soltou o corpo inerte de Soi Fon de sua mordida, e urrando de dor, foi jogado pelo loiro para longe da mulher, que foi amparada por si, que ordenou à Apacci.

\- Acabe com ele!

Prontamente a Arrancar de orbes bicolores retira ambas as pulseiras de seus finos pulsos, e estas, se armando como dois grandes bumerangues, ornados com três grandes saliências pontiagudas, a jovem desfere seu golpe.

\- Pulsera Cuerno!

Em poucos segundos o monstro com a máscara óssea muito parecida com a de um imponente touro é atingido, e fatalmente dilacerado pelo potente e certeiro ataque de Emilou, que ligeira, vai para perto de Rose, que ainda incrédulo, olha para o estrago feito pelo Hollow modificado ao corpo da ex-Capitã.

\- Rojuro… esse ferimento é… - Apacci põe as mãos na boca, assustada por ver a pele da franzina mulher se desmanchando onde foi ferida.

\- Rápido! Me ajude aqui! - o Vizard a coloca sutilmente no solo enlameado, despedaça a parte de cima da roupa feminina, e rasgando seu haori, limpa com destreza o local que foi brutalmente mordido - Limpe as costas dela! - traz o delgado corpo dela contra seu peito, e a Arrancar higieniza com cuidado aquele ferimento tão extenso.

\- Rose… o braço dela… - titubeia nervosa - Está quase…

\- Sim, está semi-amputado… - constata com pesar, e logo a cobriu com a parte de cima de seu shihakushou - Mas, nada que Unohana não possa dar um jeito, e… - não termina de falar, pois ouviu o murmurar baixinho da mulher abatida.

\- Não… não quero que me salvem… me deixem morrer… - seu olhar para Rose era quase que moribundo, e cheio de uma súplica a qual ele não pôde contrariar, pelo menos, não de todo.

\- Sei que é orgulhosa e teimosa, mas, não posso e nem vou te deixar morrer. A levarei para o meu aposento privativo, e pedirei para que alguém da 4ª Divisão vá até lá. - ela balança a cabeça em negativo, pois queria mesmo que sua vida se findasse ali, porém, o garboso loiro não lhe dá ouvidos, e fala à sua amada - Emilou, vá até o 4º Esquadrão e peça para Retsu ou quem quer que esteja lá para vir atendê-la. Enquanto isso, emanarei um kido curativo até que volte, ok?

\- Sim meu amor. – sua namorada lhe dá um breve selinho, e parte veloz em busca de auxílio para a arrogante Shinigami.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Em seu quarto, Rose deposita a morena na confortável cama, e notando que ela começava a ficar febril, termina de tirar a roupa em frangalhos que lhe cobria. Olhou detenidamente a mordida dada pelo Hollow, e viu que esta pegou todo o ombro direito, a parte superior do seio, e destroçou quase todo fino o braço da Shinigami, que gemia um monte de palavras desconexas já em visível delírio. Balançou a cabeça consternado, pois, por mais que lhe tivesse antipatia, nunca desejou o seu mal. Pelo contrário: sempre torceu em silêncio para que esta encontrasse a felicidade, e que enfim, deixasse tanto a ele quanto aos seus amigos Vizards em paz.

\- Merda… pena que Hachi já voltou para o Mundo dos Vivos… mas, creio que nem ele poderá dar um jeito nisso… - divagou em voz alta, trazendo consigo uma bacia de água limpa, e algumas toalhas macias para poder retirar o sangue contaminado do machucado, e também a lama que envolvia o pequeno corpo da moça que murmurava delirante.

\- Eu… quero morrer… preciso sumir… ele… ele não me quer… me odeia… ahhhhhhhhhhhhh… - o loiro pôde sentir a dor que afligia o corpo e o espírito da pobre mulher em sua própria carne, através daquele terrível grito.

\- Calma… - colocou uma compressa na testa dela - Emilou já virá com ajuda. - tenta acalmá-la, mas, parecia que ela não lhe ouvia, pois não parava de sussurrar nem um só segundo. Porém, o que realmente lhe intrigava, era o fato dela mencionar a palavra “ele” com tanta frequência.

“Não seria ela?” pensou, fazendo alusão clara à Yoruichi, sendo que a Gata nem na reunião compareceu. “Não… não pode ser a Shihoin… quem será ele?” matutou enquanto se dirigia ao seu closet, de onde tirou um edredom bem quentinho para cobrir a trêmula e febril Soi Fon.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Hanataro cochilava tranquilamente em cima de uma das macas da enfermaria, aproveitando a calmaria daquele lugar, que geralmente era bastante agitado, não lhe permitindo descansar nem um minutinho sequer durante o expediente. Sua Capitã não iria mais aparecer naquela noite, e Isane foi mandada com Hinamori mediante urgência para o Mundo dos Vivos, então, poderia desfrutar da paz daquele anoitecer estranho, pois, não sabia ao certo o que ocorreu na reunião dos Capitães, mas, que foi algo grave, isso foi.

Porém, suas expectativas foram abruptamente frustradas quando um forte puxão o fez sentar na cama ainda sonolento, e vendo aqueles olhos, e que possuíam duas cores diferentes em ambos, lhe mirando transtornados, engoliu em seco, e indagou gaguejando.

\- Q-quem… q-quem é v-você?

\- Não interessa quem eu sou, seu pirralho frouxo! - respode impaciente - Onde está a Capitã Unohana?

\- N-não sei… - ele diz a verdade, pois não fazia ideia onde sua superior poderia estar - Ela só mandou Isane me dizer que voltaria amanhã.

\- Puta que pariu! - a Arrancar passa as mãos pelos fios negros bastante nervosa - E a tal Isane, cadê ela?

\- No Mundo dos vivos, junto com a Tenente Hinamori. Foram mandadas para uma missão emergencial. - os olhos dele demonstram o quanto está assustado com o olhar contrariado dela.

\- Mas também estou com uma emergência na 3ª Divisão! - pega ele pela mão, e o arrasta consigo, o colocando na frente do armário de provisões - Pegue o que for necessário, e venha comigo! - ela ordenou.

\- M-mas… mas… o Quartel não pode ficar sozinho… - tenta explicar, mas é cortado pelo berro da irritadiça Arrancar.

\- Que se foda o Quartel! Peça para algum inútil ficar aqui no seu lugar e vamos comigo, antes que o pior aconteça!

Assustado, ele desiste de argumentar, abrindo o armário, e enchendo sua bolsinha médica com diversos equipamentos.

\- Tudo bem… vou te acompanhar… - suspirou derrotado, e depois, seguiu com ela rumo à 3ª Divisão.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Depois de encerrado o expediente, Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, Renji, Nelliel, Uryuu, Chad, Grimmjow, Tatsuki, Urahara e Tessai estavam reunidos nos fundos da academia, somente esperando a chegada das Tenentes Hinamori e Kotetsu, que os contactaram a todos para uma reunião classificada como urgente. Em menos de dez minutos de espera, um Seikamon se abre, e as duas jovens descem destes, e pelas suas expressões, o assunto não deveria ser dos melhores.

\- Hummmmm… creio que a bomba já estourou… - Kisuke murmura baixo, o que não foi percebido por ninguém à sua volta.

O semblante sério de Ichigo quebrou o mórbido silêncio que ali fazia, e sem rodeios, indagou às moças.

\- Que merda aconteceu para que reunissem todos nós aqui?

Isane inspira bastante ar, e um pouco mais calma que sua amiga, Hinamori começa a dissertar o que houve.

\- Bem… aconteceu algo inusitado na reunião de hoje, e… tem a ver com Aizen e Lisa Yadomaru.

Todos se entreolham sem nada entender, enquanto Kisuke começa imaginar o que de fato aconteceu dentro da sala de reuniões do Comando Geral.

\- Explica isso direito, Momo. Não conseguimos captar o que Yadomaru e Aizen podem ter em comum. - ressaltou Ishida, ajeitando seus óculos no rosto com as pontas de seus dedos.

\- É que… - a castanha hesitou - Lisa e Aizen estão juntos. - despejou de uma vez.

\- Que??? - todos, com exceção de Urahara indagaram em uníssono.

\- Aizen não está mais no Muken? - Rukia questiona incrédula.

\- Infelizmente, não. - Isane diz com tristeza.

\- Não… não é possível… - Inoue balbucia atônita.

\- E porque diabos ele tá livre por aí, se é um condenado há vinte mil anos de prisão? - Abarai não esconde sua indignação.

\- Calma. - a platinada pede de maneira amena - Vamos tentar explicar com detalhes o que aconteceu.

Depois de dez longos minutos, as duas Tenentes contam, sendo ao máximo possível fiel aos detalhes, o que houve na fatídica reunião daquela tarde, e todos ali ficaram boquiabertos ao saberem que Sousuke Aizen, o maior inimigo daqueles que estavam reunidos naquele local, se encontrava solto por aí, e que as leis e punições da Sereitei não mais lhe alcançariam.

\- Mas isso é muito injusto! - Kurosaki esmurra a porta de ferro do estabelecimento, pois estava deveras furioso - Esse bosta vai ficar solto, passeando entre os humanos comuns, e não poderemos fazer nada?

\- Calma Ichi… - pediu Rukia , que o confortava se abraçando à ele.

\- O Ichigo tem razão! - o tatuado partilhava da mesma revolta do Shinigami Substituto - Lutamos tanto para no final das contas ele ficar solto? Com direito a desfilar com uma mulher gostosa do lado, pagando de milionário e rindo da nossa cara?

\- Acalmem-se. - Kisuke pediu em tom apaziguador, porém firme - Creio que, se Shunsui fez um acordo com ele, é porque não achou uma saída mais viável para o problema, visto que Sousuke se encontra mais poderoso do que nunca, tanto que se livrou dos selos, e já estava há uns dois meses circulando por essas bandas.

\- Sabia que ele estava aqui? Entre nós? - Tessai indaga estupefato.

\- Sim, sabia. - ele encara à todos, que continuam a mirar-lhe com total espanto - Desculpe meu amigo... se soubesse que sua missão seria monitorá-lo no Muken, teria te poupado o trabalho de ir até lá e se desgastar por tanto tempo em vigiá-lo. - é sincero no que diz.

\- Porque não nos contou sobre isso? - Chad questiona, chamando a atenção geral para si, sendo que esta, era a questão chave naquele momento.

\- Precisava que Sousuke ficasse tranquilo, pensando que ninguém o iria incomodar, para averiguar o que de fato estaria tramando. Se fosse algo realmente sério, com toda a certeza eu reportaria tudo ao Kyoraku. - responde naturalmente.

\- Quer nos dizer que Aizen não trama algo? Que ele está aqui só para curtir uma vida comum? Como a minha e a sua? - Uryuu custa a acreditar nessa conclusão.

\- Não posso afirmar com 100% de certeza, pois, para ter fugido do Muken e ter vindo se esconder aqui, no mundo Humano, é lógico que ele possuía alguma espécie de plano, ou pelo menos um esboço disso. Porém, não deu continuidade a tal, simplesmente porque Lisa virou para ele uma espécie de… obsessão, digamos assim, e ela nunca permitiria que Sousuke levasse qualquer de suas maluquices à cabo. Compreenderam o x da questão?

\- Eu… custo a crer que essa canalha possa se apaixonar por quem quer que seja. - Renji conclui frustrado, e Nell o abraça com carinho.

\- Também não consigo crer... mas, se vissem o jeito com que ele manipulou toda a Central 46 para livrá-la da morte, certamente ficariam em dúvida, assim como nós estamos agora. - Momo caminha cabisbaixa, se aninhando nos braços de seu noivo, que está possesso de ódio por saber que Sousuke Aizen está livre, andando por aí como gente decente, algo que definitivamente ele não é.

\- Enfim… - Kotetsu retoma a palavra - O que viemos fazer aqui é comunicar a todos a ordem expressa do Comandante Kyoraku, que foi de ficarem o mais longe possível de Aizen, pois ambos selaram um acordo que será fielmente cumprido, isso segundo as palavras dele.

\- Será? Será mesmo que esse miserável vai cumprir qualquer coisa, visto que é cínico, amoral e vil acima de tudo? - Tatsuki indaga ao seu amado loiro, que lhe dá um sorriso de canto.

\- O que nos resta agora é acreditar que sim…. – o cientista beija a testa da morena, e sai à passos largos dali junto com seu fiel Tessai - Vou me enclausurar em meu laboratório subterrâneo por alguns dias, pois tenho que traçar uma boa estratégia para deixar Sousuke sob vigilância, pois como Abarai disse, não podemos nos fiar plenamente em sua palavra. - olha para Arisawa e fala com um meio sorriso - Não fique triste… os dias passam bem rápido, e logo vamos nos ver, ok?

\- Ok… - ela lhe sopra um beijo, e depois vai para perto de Orihime, que ainda está confusa com tudo o que houve.

Num canto mais afastado, Grimmjow, Ichigo, Uryuu, Renji e Chad disfarçam, e falam em voz baixa.

\- Não sei realmente o que se passou na Soul Society, e digo a todos que não vou procurar e nem perseguir esse maldito, mas… o dia em que ele cruzar o meu caminho, arrancarei a cabeça dele sem dó e nem piedade. Isso, eu prometo. - o Espada discursa convicto, e é apoiado por todos, que unem suas mãos umas por cima das outras, fazendo assim um sigiloso pacto, que somente ficaria ali, entre eles.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Deitado em sua enorme king-size, recostado na cabeceira de sua cama, e com Lisa adormecida em cima de si, Sousuke acaricia as madeixas negras com desvelo, e volta e meia beijava o topo da cabeça de sua mulher, enquanto a suave melodia de Norah Jones ecoava pelo quarto.

 

I waited 'till I saw the sun

I don't know why I didn't come

I left you by the house of fun

I don't know why I didn't come

I don't know why I didn't come

When I saw the break of day

I wished that I could fly away

Instead of kneeling in the sand

Catching teardrops in my hand

My heart is drenched in wine

But you'll be on my mind

Forever

Out across the endless sea

I would die in ecstasy

But I'll be a bag of bones

Driving down the road alone

My heart is drenched in wine

But you'll be on my mind

Forever

Something has to make you run

I don't know why I didn't come

I feel as empty as a drum

I don't know why I didn't come

I don't know why I didn't come

I don't know why I didn't come

 

 

Divagando pela letra da canção, o castanho reflete em tudo o que ocorreu naquela tarde, e de como quase perdeu sua Lisa, simplesmente por ceder aos caprichos dela. Deveria ter imposto sua vontade desde o começo, e nada disso teria acontecido. Porém, não tinha mais êxito em negar nada a ela… não enxergava mais sua existência longe da dela… não suportaria o martírio de ser por ela rejeitado ou simplesmente execrado de sua vida…

No fundo, estava feliz. Não pelo sofrimento dela, mas, por essa situação ter se resolvido em definitivo. De não correr o risco de perdê-la, de não tê-la em seu braços, de não mais poder desfrutar de seu lindo e radiante sorriso, de seus mais puros sentimentos…

Na realidade, é que seu gostar por ela estava muito além dessa simples palavra… a adorava, a venerava, idolatrava… estava apaixonado… sim, apaixonado por uma mulher à quem fez e ainda fazia tanto mal, mesmo que nos dias atuais, fosse de forma involuntária. Estava rendido à essa gama de novos sentimentos, e prometeu ao sonso do Kyoraku e a si mesmo que devotaria sua vida à ela… que a faria feliz…

Não era bom de promessas, mas, essa, ele cumpriria à risca… Lisa era sua… por inteiro, para todo o sempre…

Estreitou o corpo de sua adorada contra si, e notou que no cantinho dos orbes cerrados ainda havia uma gotinha de lágrima que escapava destes. Gentilmente, passou seu polegar na pele macia, a secando com sumo cuidado para não acordá-la. Beijou mais uma vez os perfumados cabelos e acariciou as costas nuas dela. E assim ficaria por toda a noite, velando o seu sono, e esperando, que com o passar dos dias, sua bela mulher voltasse a sorrir.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Chegando ao quarto de Otoribashi, o medroso 4º Posto fica sumamente pasmo ao ver Soi Fon deitada na cama deste, que ainda higienizava o corpo nu e ferido da mulher, que não parava falar desencontradamente, e seus membros já começavam a espasmar de forma involuntária, algo que o homem de cabelos dourados não viu como um bom sinal.

\- Rose, trouxe esse moleque aqui, que era o único naquela maldita Divisão. - fala enraivecida - Só não sei se ele será de grande valia.

\- Será sim, minha linda… - aponta para o lugar oposto ao dele, e ela se senta, ajudando-o a trocar as compressas que estavam na testa da Shinigami ferida - Vem Hanataro - se levanta, cedendo seu assento ao garoto - Faça seus encantamentos curativos, e se tiver algo melhor que ajude a segurar essa febre, e evitar uma convulsão, não hesite em usar.

\- Sim, senhor. - o humilde curandeiro retira um pote cheio de comprimidos que tinham uma caveira estampada, e o entrega à Rojuro - Estes não são os de placebo que costumam andar nas minhas provisões. Peguei diretamente do armário da Capitã Unohana, e vão servir ao menos para baixar um pouco a temperatura dela, que está alta além do normal. - uma luz alaranjada passa a fluir de suas mãos - Dissolva um comprimido em um pouco d’água, e tente fazê-la engolir o líquido aos pouquinhos. - o Capitão acena em positivo, e Hanataro, mesmo ruborizado em ver a ex-Capitã nua, indaga curioso à intempestiva Arrancar - Sabe quem a machucou desse jeito?

\- Um Hollow de classe baixa. Porquê?

\- Hummmmmmm… - coça o queixo intrigado - Não sei não… ferimentos por Hollows de menor potencial não causam lesões tão profundas e destrutivas na pele, e muito menos à ponto de quase causar uma convulsão… creio que deva ser um dos Hollows modificados do Capitão Kurotsuchi, que fugiram do laboratório 7 hoje pela manhã. - diz convicto.

\- Tem certeza? Se for assim, teremos que recorrer ao maluco do Mayuri, que vai fazer jogo duro ou até se recusar a fazer algo a respeito por não gostar da Soi Fon. - Rojuro pensa em voz alta.

\- Esse demente não tem nada que gostar ou não dela! Se essa porra que tá consumindo a coitada é culpa das aberrações que ele cultiva no laboratório dele, esse imbecil tem mais é que arcar com sua responsabilidade, e tentar achar uma cura pra isso! - Apacci esbraveja revoltada.

\- Tem toda a razão, querida. Porém, Kurotsuchi é uma das piores pessoas dentro do Gotei, sendo extremamente vingativo e cruel, e se ele cismar em nega-se a ajudar, teremos que recorrer a Shunsui para obrigá-lo a tal. - pondera o loiro, que se assusta ao escutar uma súplica feita em alto e bom som.

\- Não! Não peçam nada ao Comandante! - a franzina mulher tenta ficar sentada, porém, sem êxito - Por favor, não quero que ninguém me veja assim! - volta sucumbir à febre, e Emilou cobre seu corpo já limpo com um edredom.

Rose inspira bastante ar, e fala derrotado.

\- Mesmo morrendo ela não deixa seu orgulho de lado… que tristeza… - olha para sua namorada e esta concorda consigo, maneando a cabeça em um discreto aceno - Vou selar o quarto para que ninguém além de nós saiba que ela está aqui. - dirige seus orbes para o garoto que emanava o kido na ex-Capitã, e ordena decidido - Amanhã cedo, peça para que Unohana venha ao meu aposento imediatamente, e assim, possa confirmar com mais precisão se quem a atacou foi um Hollow modificado ou não. - o rapaz concorda, e ele volta a falar - Se de fato for o que suspeita, irei falar com Mayuri pessoalmente, e esse doido terá que achar uma solução para esse problema, pois, por mais que Soi Fon não valha nada, me comprometo aqui, diante de vocês, a cuidar dela, e fazer de tudo para que se recupere adequadamente.

A Arrancar de negros cabelos se levanta, e o abraçando por trás, diz com candura.

\- É um homem muito bom, Rose… outro talvez não movesse uma palha para acudi-la…

\- Obrigado. - ele a beija de leve - Jamais fui uma pessoa rancorosa, e não ia começar a ser justamente agora, que o destino me incumbiu de zelar por ela nesse momento ruim. - seu semblante plácido muda para um pensativo - Duas coisas me deixaram intrigados em toda essa história: a primeira é que Soi Fon nunca seria derrotada por um Hollow daqueles, e isso me leva a concluir que ela se deixou atacar. E a segunda, é que ala não parou de chamar por “ele”, dizendo que esse tal cara a odiava, e que a desprezava, e creio que esse seja o motivo que desencadeou toda essa situação.

\- Mas… quem será esse homem? Não disse pra mim que ela era apaixonada por uma mulher? A tal Yoruichi? - Emilou o fitou sem entender.

\- É… parece que eu me enganei…

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Kira, no silêncio de seu simples quarto, chora sem parar, genuinamente doído e despedaçado em seu interior, por conta de tudo o que aconteceu ao longo desse maldito dia.

A amava… isso era tão certo quanto o ar que respirava, quanto as estrelas do céu sempre estariam ali, brilhando em meio ao negro firmamento…

Porque ela tinha que estragar tudo? Porque tinha que esquecer do que viveram para se engajar em algo que só a levou à total desmoralização e destruição?

Será porque ela nunca teve nada de bom em si, como ele erroneamente conjecturou? Sim… mais uma vez foi o burro, extremamente imbecil ao dar crédito aos seus instintos, e crer que ela era diferente do que aparentava…. ela era ruim, egoísta, ególatra… não podia dar certo… nunca seria realmente feliz ao lado de alguém assim…

Deitou em sua cama e fechou seus azulados orbes, tentando em vão dormir. Sabia de antemão que não teria sucesso nessa tarefa, pois seu coração estava pesado de mágoas… cheio de amargura por amar alguém que não merecia seu amor….

 

Continua…


	43. Correndo contra o tempo

O dia amanhecia esplendoroso, e os primeiros raios de sol se adentravam através das frestas que se formaram entre as cortinas que cobriam toda a extensa parede panorâmica feita de vidro, indo diretamente ao encontro do belo rosto de Sousuke, que ao se espreguiçar, não encontrou Lisa ao seu lado. 

Incorporou-se na imensa cama, e procurou a mulher com suas vistas, não a enxergando em lugar algum ao seu redor. Preocupado, levantou-se e dirigiu-se ligeiramente ao banheiro da suíte, e logo em seguida ao closet, porém, ela não estava em nenhum desses lugares.

Vestiu um robe de seda, calçou seus chinelos, e buscou a morena por toda a casa, ficando frustrado ao não encontrá-la pelas dependências desta. Chegando à cozinha, viu que sua cozinheira e seu mordomo providenciavam o desjejum, e assim que viram seu jovem patrão, o cumprimentaram polidamente. Um tanto aflito, o ex-Capitão devolve o cumprimento, e indaga ao elegante senhor.

\- Alfred, por um acaso viu se Lisa saiu de casa?

\- Sim. A senhorita Yadomaru está sentada nos rochedos há mais de uma hora, e me pareceu estar muito… - hesita em dizer - Triste...

O castanho passa as mãos pelos fios curtos um pouco aliviado por ela não ter lhe deixado, e agradece a informação com um breve aceno, seguindo pelas escadas da parte dos fundos da casa, que davam direto para a parte mais rochosa da praia, e para a sua alegria, ela estava lá, sentada na maior das rochas daquele conglomerado, recostada na parede fria de uma delas, com uma das pernas esticada, e a outra semi-flexionada, mirando o horizonte infinito, que era cortado pelo voo matinal das aves marinhas, que mergulhavam no calmo mar em busca de alimento.

Sem muito esforço ele escala as pedras, e sentando-se ao lado de sua Vizard, permanece em silêncio, venerando o lindo rosto dela, que carregava uma expressão incógnita, indefinida.

Ela sabia que Sousuke estava ali, e no fundo agradecia por ele compreender que precisava ficar quieta, em paz…

Paz… que palavra mais subjetiva e utópica… não sentia nada sequer parecido com isso no momento. O que lhe enchia o espírito era a mais profunda tristeza, a mais angustiante das frustrações, pois perdeu sua honra, sua dignidade, seus amigos, seu respeito próprio. E tudo por ele… por Sousuke Aizen, que era o seu pior inimigo, e hoje, passou a ser seu tudo. Literalmente, já que estava completamente só, esquecida, abandonada, pois somente Mashiro ainda alcançava lhe entender, mas, dificilmente poria os pés naquela casa para vê-la, sendo Aizen o dono desta. Mas, a vida é assim… fez uma escolha, e essas foram as consequências… agora, só podia mesmo esperar toda essa dor sair de seu peito, e ser feliz ao lado do homem que ama, e que sabia, depois de tudo o que houve, que sentia por ela algo forte, sincero…

Lágrimas rolam o seu alvo rosto, e ela, com seus finos dedos, seca em vão o caminho que elas insistiam veementemente em fazer. Logo as mãos de seu amado tocam a sua pele, e o polegar deste retira o líquido de sua face, sendo que não podiam retirar toda a tristeza que lhe tomava de assalto o coração, e ele sabia disso.

Tomou o corpo, agora mais frágil que nunca, em seus fortes braços, a apertando contra si, e deixando que ela chorasse bastante. Tinha ciência de que essa fase seria dolorosa, tensa e difícil, e prometeu a si mesmo que não iria abrir sua boca para criticá-la ou recriminá-la por sentir-se débil, fraca… compreendeu que ela era assim: uma fortaleza quando estava bem, mas uma vaporosa névoa da manhã quando se encontrava triste e perdida, que era o que ocorria no momento. Iria ajudá-la a passar por isso… juntos iriam superar esse baque, e quando tudo passasse, iriam ser felizes, pois somente ela poderia fazê-lo ser exitoso nessa nova fase de sua vida.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

\- Não Shunsui! Em hipótese alguma volterei ao comando da 2ª Divisão! - a Gata cruzou as pernas visivelmente zangada, e encarando seu amigo com um olhar ferino - Já não faço parte do Gotei há mais de um século e não penso em retornar. Aliás, essa nunca foi uma opção. - diz sincera - Me acostumei com a liberdade que tenho, pois faço o que quiser e como quiser, sem ter que dar satisfação a quem quer que seja sobre minha vida e o que faço dela. - suspira profundamente - E te digo mais: se Lisa tivesse permanecido no Mundo dos Vivos ao invés de ter aceitado a Capitania que lhe ofereceu, nada disso teria acontecido.

\- Está defendendo o que ela fez? - Kyoraku se apruma na cadeira, adotando uma postura mais séria.

\- Não. Só estou frisando que sem compromisso oficial com o Gotei, ninguém poderia condená-la ou lhe cobrar coisa alguma por estar com Aizen ou com quem mais quisesse. Só isso. Por tal motivo, não volto de jeito nenhum. Sinto muito. - cruza os braços e não desvia os seus olhos âmbares dos negros dele.

O veterano inspira bastante ar, e gira de um lado para outro em sua luxuosa cadeira, e olhando para o homem que estava parado na porta, diz divertido.

\- É… sobrou pra você essa incumbência, Omaeda...

O obeso homem se desespera, e indo até a mesa do Comandante, implora choroso.

\- Não! Tem que haver outra pessoa para substituir a senhorita Soi Fon! Não sirvo para ser Capitão! - exclama com honestidade.

\- Que me sugere então? - o superior o indagou, e este não soube o que dizer.

\- Bem… eu tenho uma sugestão… - a mulher de pele bronzeada sorri maliciosa olhando para o acovardado Tenente - Marenoshin Omaeda é um bom nome para o Esquadrão, já que foi meu Tenente, e muito mais competente do que seu filhinho aqui, diga-se de passagem... - dá um meio sorriso malicioso.

\- Quer trazer o papai de volta para cá? - indaga nervoso - Não!!!! - sai da sala correndo em disparada, fazendo a gata gargalhar e deixando Shunsui com cara de paisagem.

\- Isso tudo é medo? - indaga curioso.

\- Claro! Soi Fon apesar de ser enérgica, sempre foi muito condescendente com esse imprestável, e com Marenoshin, o buraco vai ser bem mais embaixo…

\- Se você diz… aceito sua sugestão, e vou rezar para que ele não se recuse a assumir o cargo, pois, depois de aposentado, será difícil que queira retornar às nossas fileiras, ainda mais com uma responsabilidade tão grande quanto uma Capitania… - volta o seu olhar entediado para a mulher á sua frente - Ainda tenho que pensar em um nome para substituir Yadomaru…

\- Esquece isso por enquanto. - se levanta, sentando-se na beirada da mesa, e tomando a mão do velho amigo entre as suas - Tire uns dias pra descansar e deixe toda essa droga um pouco de lado. Sei que perder duas Capitãs de uma vez não é fácil, mas, tudo a seu tempo… pense um pouco em ti, no seu desgaste, e na sua tristeza… sei o quanto Lisa era importante… o quanto ela significava...

Ele olha para Shihoin com candura, e responde abatido.

\- Yadomaru era como uma filha…e assim como Nanao, nutria um carinho especial por ela, pena que estando cega de amores, preferiu jogar tudo fora…

\- Não a julgue tão severamente. - ela acaricia o dorso da mão gelada dele - Sobre esse tipo de sentimento não se tem controle. Já passou por isso, sabe bem do que falo.

\- Sim, eu sei… mas… Aizen não é qualquer um… é um calhorda, que agora está livre, desfrutando de uma vida abastada, e sendo agraciado com o amor de uma mulher a qual ele não merece.

Ele abaixa a cabeça, e deixa uma solitária lágrima rolar. Yoruichi vendo isso, desce da mesa onde estava sentada, se põe na frente dele, se agachando para ficar na sua mesma altura, e o abraça ternamente.

\- Chora meu amigo… pode chorar tudo o que quiser e o quanto quiser… - ele não suporta mais todo o peso que lhe aflige o coração e desaba num pranto sofrido - Estou aqui para te apoiar, e também para te dizer que deixe tudo nas mãos de Ukitake e se afaste um pouco, senão, irá surtar. Promete que fará o que te disse?

\- Sim… - responde com a voz entrecortada - Falarei com Juushiro ainda hoje…

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

 

Na 4ª Divisão, Hanataro chega com uma baita dor nas costas, pois passou a noite em claro, emanando sua reiatsu curativa em Soi Fon, ato que só serviu mesmo para a febre desta não aumentar, sendo que os piores sintomas, que eram as lacerações do tecido atingido pela mordida do Hollow, só faziam se estender vertiginosamente, e também deixar algumas manchas arroxeadas entorno da mesma.

Deitou extenuado em cima de uma maca, e o sono o venceu de imediato quando fechou seus olhos. Porém, não pôde descansar nem míseros dois minutos, pois uma voz sutil, porém firme, o acordou de seu tão merecido cochilo.

\- Está muito tarde para continuar dormindo, Yamada. - o sibilar adocicado de Unohana o faz levantar sumamente assustado - Tamanha falta de responsabilidade com os pacientes é algo muito grave, não acha? - balança a cabeça em negativa.

\- M-mas… m-mas… - ele gagueja - E-eu… passei a noite em claro cuidando da Capitã Soi Fon que foi atacada por um Hollow ontem. - despeja de uma vez.

\- Como? - ela fica confusa, pois sabia que sua colega nunca seria presa fácil para um simples Hollow.

\- Não sei explicar direito, pois foi o Capitão Otoribashi quem a salvou junto com a sua namorada, e me afirmaram que foi um Hollow de classe baixa, mas…

\- Mas o que, Hanataro? - impaciente, ela questiona enérgica.

\- Creio que foi uma das cobaias modificadas do Capitão Kurotsuchi, devido a gravidade dos ferimentos, e da febre altíssima que acomete a Capitã, e que está custando muito a ceder.

\- Céus… - ela murmura preocupada - Onde está Rose?

\- Está esperando a senhora para confirmar se minha suspeita é correta. - ele diz tímido.

\- Ok. - faz um carinho nos cabelos do menor, que fica ruborizado com o gesto de sua superior - Descanse no meu escritório, e deixe tudo aqui no Quartel nas mãos de Isane. Vou até Rojuro, e ver o que posso fazer… - se levanta, pega sua bolsa de provisões, e rapidamente segue rumo à 3ª Divisão.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Chegando lá, Retsu dá de cara com um poderoso kido selando o aposento de seu colega, mas, nada que uma experiente Oficial como ela não pudesse fazer desaparecer com suma rapidez.

Assim sendo, desfez a barreira e entrou no quarto, depois, a recolocou habilmente no lugar, sob um encantamento ainda mais forte, e que lhe daria passe livre dali por diante, e também à Rose e sua Arrancar.

Com mais alguns passos dentro do bucólico lugar, viu a namorada de Otoribashi banhando o corpo nu de Soi Fon que ardia em febre, e o loiro inclinava a esmirrada ex-Capitã em seu colo, fazendo a pequena mulher engolir um pouco de líquido que estava num copo, ao qual sabia que eram os suplementos de sua Divisão diluídos em água.

Aproximou-se dos dois, e sem cerimônias sentou-se, tirando de sua bolsa um pequeno aparelho semelhante a um denreishinki, e diante dos olhares surpresos do casal que ali estava, passou o equipamento pelo corpo da franzina Shinigami, e este não parou de apitar nenhum só segundo desde que a veterana começou o exame.

\- Aff… isso é péssimo… - lamentou quase que para si mesma.

\- O que é péssimo, Retsu? - o Vizard indaga sem entender.

\- O sangue dela foi bastante comprometido com material genético desconhecido, e inevitavelmente teremos que procurar o Mayuri para tentar reverter isso, antes que seja tarde demais. - seu tom não é muito animador.

\- Pode deixar que vou à 12ª Divisão agora mesmo. - se levanta, e com um shunpo veloz, desaparece do recinto.

Apacci mira detenidamente a mulher de longos cabelos negros trançados para frente, e questiona tristonha.

\- Ela vai morrer, não vai?

A Capitã suspira pesarosa, e responde de igual forma.

\- Se não acharmos logo um antídoto, provavelmente sim…

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Em menos de cinco minutos Otoribashi estava dentro do Quartel de Kurotsuchi, e diante dos olhares aturdidos dos subordinados do excêntrico homem, ele questiona sem mais delongas.

\- Me digam onde está o Capitão de vocês? Tenho urgência em falar com ele.

\- Creio que não poderemos ajudar. - a voz de Akon emerge da direita de onde o Vizard está, que ao virar-se, dá de cara com o 3º Posto subindo as escadarias que ali haviam, e que davam para o subterrâneo - O Capitão Kurotsuchi foi se isolar no “Ninho de Vermes” ontem à noite, e acredite em mim, não temos uma data certa para que ele retorne de lá, onde ele fica totalmente incomunicável. - foi honesto em sua fala.

\- Mas… - procura as melhores palavras para não revelar que foi Soi Fon a vítima do Hollow modificado - Tem uma pessoa sob minha responsabilidade que foi ferida por uma cobaia do seu departamento, portanto, preciso de um antídoto para que possa lhe salvar a vida, antes que não haja tempo hábil para tal.

\- Bem… temos uma lista com os vários Hollow que fugiram do laboratório 7 ontem pela manhã, mas, a maioria das fórmulas testadas nestes são de exclusivo conhecimento do Capitão Mayuri, sendo que nem Nemu, e muito menos eu, temos meios para ajudá-lo nesse tipo de questão. - mas uma vez disse a verdade em um tom cru.

\- Entendi. Me lembro perfeitamente da máscara que aquele infeliz usava, e posso reconhecê-lo sem problema algum. Pelo menos, já é um começo. - o loiro diz desanimado.

\- Sim, mas… reze para que seja um aos quais tenho acesso às substâncias de testes, senão… creio que essa pessoa não terá reais possibilidades de recuperar-se.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

No velho armazém, Nnoitra está no quarto de sua amada, onde enche uma grande mochila com alguns pertences de ordem pessoal da jovem, e feito isto, o Espada fecha a porta com cuidado, pois assim como entrou, queria sair dali despercebido, sem dar satisfações à quem quer que seja, pois tirando Hiyori e Lisa, nenhum dos outros amigos de sua garota o suportava, e nesse dia, simplesmente não estava afim de se indispor com ninguém, muito menos por causa de meia dúzia de roupas, pois a esverdeada decidiu que iria passar alguns dias consigo em seu apartamento.

Ao descer o último lance de escadas, dá de cara com Shinji e Kensei na sala-de-estar, e os dois Capitães, logo lhe lançam seus piores olhares.

\- O que faz aqui, Arrancar? - Muguruma questiona seriamente.

Ao ver uma mochila preta nas costas do magrelo de Espada 5, Hirako deduz com um ar debochado.

\- Ora… vejo que Mashiro finalmente se mancou, e mandou o namoradinho dela levar suas tralhas para longe daqui.

Irritado, Nnoitra conta mentalmente até dez, e se segurando pra não mandar aqueles dois pra puta que pariu, ele diz o mais natural que pôde.

\- Não sei do que estão falando, pois, pelo que Mashiro me disse, não pensa em se mudar daqui. - o sorriso de Shinji morre com a frase dita pelo esguio homem - E tem outra: não tenho nada a ver com o que houve entre vocês ontem, e apesar de ser namorado dela, não me meto nos seus assuntos pessoais. O que vim fazer aqui, foi simplesmente pegar algumas peças de roupa e artigos de higiene pessoal da gatinha, e só. Não quero confusão, e muito menos ficar perdendo meu tempo com conversa fiada, pois, se notarem como estou vestido, ainda tenho muito o que trabalhar. - passa pelo meio dos Vizards, que miram o Espada de soslaio, e este estanca ao ver uma garotinha loira, parada na porta de saída, e lhe admirando como se fosse alguma coisa extraordinária.

\- Você é bem alto… - disse a menininha com um sorriso no rosto - Me bota aí em cima? - levantou suas mãozinhas para o Arrancar, que não sabia muito como agir diante daquilo.

Vendo que a criança não iria desistir, o rapaz pôs sua mochila no chão, e pegou a garotinha em seus braços, a colocando em seu cangote em seguida.

\- Uau! É divertido aqui! - a risadinha inocente da criança faz Nnoitra esquecer o aborrecimento que teve com os Capitães, que custavam a crer no que seus olhos viam - Me leva pra passear? - pede manhosa.

\- Hoje eu não posso, mas, se o seu pai deixar, a tia Mashiro e eu podemos te levar na pracinha qualquer dia. O que acha?

\- Eu quero! - olha para a porta e indaga empolgada - Deixa, papai?

Love vê o moreno descer sua filhinha, e responde tranquilo.

\- Quando a Mashiro melhorar eu deixo sim, tá bom? - afaga as madeixas loiras da menina, que sai correndo em direção à mãe, que estava na parte de trás do imóvel fazendo yoga.

\- Oba! Vou falar com a mamãe!

Nnoitra acena para o Vizard de cabelos afro, e pegando sua mochila, se despede deste.

\- Até logo, Love. - sai dali, tomando rapidamente o rumo da rua, e tanto Shinji como Kensei criticam seu igual.

\- Vai deixar mesmo sua filha passear com esse lunático? - o loiro questiona contrariado.

\- Se a Kuna estiver junto, porque não? - pega um mangá que estava em cima da mesa de centro, e se senta numa poltrona azul que havia no canto da sala - O cara mudou… se não fosse assim, nossa amiga não estaria com ele.

\- Tendo um pau enorme e se dispondo a trepar todo dia, Mashiro fica com qualquer um. - disse Muguruma um tanto ácido.

\- Concordo. A inteligência de Mashiro some quando o assunto é pênis. - o loiro revira os orbes castanhos entediado - Mas… a filha é sua, e se acha que tem que deixar… - não termina de falar, pois tanto seu denreishinki quanto o de Kensei tocam sem parar, e ao olhar a tela, este esbraveja emburrado - Merda! temos ordens para voltar imediatamente, e ficaremos na Soul Society por tempo indeterminado.

\- Tudo isso por causa do indigesto do Kurotsuchi e suas malditas cobaias! - espragueja o platinado.

\- Ai, ai… por essas e outras que não quis voltar para o Gotei… - Love joga seus pés em cima da mesinha - Enquanto vou relaxar lendo meus mangás, vocês vão ficar matando tempo inútil naquele lugar chato e retrógrado… que pena, não? - debocha com cinismo.

Shinji dá língua ao seu amigo de vasta cabeleira, e Muguruma joga algumas almofadas nele, que se defende pondo os braços na frente de seu rosto, rindo de se escancarar com a atitude imatura dos amigos.

\- Vá pra porra, Aikawa! - o loiro exclama, abrindo um Seikamon em seguida, sumindo por este junto com Kensei.

 

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Sem passar pelos protocolos burocráticos que implicam uma audiência com o Comandante Geral, Rojuro bate a porta do escritório de Kyoraku, munido de um grosso relatório debaixo do braço, rezando para que este o atendesse logo, pois estava verdadeiramente em uma corrida contra o tempo para salvar Soi Fon.

Sem muita demora, uma voz que não era a bonachona de Shunsui, mas, que lhe era bem familiar o mandou entrar, e não escondeu sua surpresa ao ver Ukitake sentado na cadeira destinada ao Comandante, e ao seu lado, de pé e elegante como uma Lady inglesa, estava Tier Halibel, e ambos lha miravam com semblantes inquietos.

\- Juushiro?

\- Sim Rose. - inspirou bastante ar, e começou a se explicar - Shunsui pediu licença de seu cargo por alguns dias, e vou ficar interinamente em seu lugar, e pra começar, já tive que deixar a Soul Society em quarentena por causa da fuga de dezenas de cobaias modificadas da 12ª Divisão. - leva sua mão à têmpora, pois sua cabeça doía como nunca - Ah! Halibel me auxiliará por enquanto, devido ao meu crônico e precário estado de saúde. - se lamenta por não se sentir tão útil como poderia.

\- Então, tenho que lhe dizer que o que me trouxe aqui é um assunto de extrema urgência, e que se relaciona com esses malditos Hollows modificados do Mayuri. - respira profundamente antes de despejar a verdade - Soi Fon foi brutalmente atacada por uma dessas coisas, e está entre a vida e a morte em meu aposento nesse momento.

O platinado arregala os orbes castanhos, e olha para sua companheira, que segura de leve sua mão, lhe transmitindo o apoio que ele precisava para desempenhar essa função tão árdua e ingrata que era a de chefiar o Gotei 13.

\- Me explique isso, por favor. - aponta para a cadeira à sua frente, e o Vizard ligeiramente se senta, colocando em cima da mesa o relatório que trouxe consigo, e explica à Juushiro todos os pormenores do que houve na noite passada.

Ukitake se levanta e anda vagarosamente até a varanda, e com a mão no queixo, tenta achar uma saída para o problema.

\- Tem certeza de que nem Akon ou Nemu sabem decifrar essa fórmula?

\- Sim… infelizmente sim… visto que essa porcaria é um dos ingredientes ultra secretos do Mayuri, que sumiu, se enfiando naquele maldito lugar pra se isolar.

\- É… e achá-lo no “Ninho de Vermes” será impossível, sendo que esse retardado conhece cada recanto daquele abismo, podendo se esconder de nós como bem quiser, a fim de se divertir às nossas custas… é como uma caça ao rato… que merda! - o pacato Juushiro perde a paciência.

\- Não podemos chamar Kisuke Urahara ou Orihime Inoue? Ambos podem reverter esse quadro, concorda?

\- Concordo. Mas… todas as saídas para o Mundo Humano estão seladas até segunda ordem, justamente para evitar que essas cobaias invadam este por uma das passagens do dengai. Portanto, não há como ninguém entrar ou sair daqui, até que todos esses Hollows sejam capturados ou mortos. - responde pesaroso.

\- E agora? - Otoribashi murmura desesperançoso - Soi Fon não é a melhor das criaturas, mas… não desejo sua morte, ainda mais se está sob os meus cuidados.

Mesmo não fazendo parte da conversa, a imponente loira se manifesta.

\- Sei quem pode ajudar essa moça.

\- Quem??? - indagam os dois em uníssono.

\- Szayel Aporro Granz…

 

Continua…


	44. Uma surpeeendente descoberta

\- Como é que é, Ganju???? - um grito estridente se ouve ao longe, enquanto um pobre vibrador portátil se espatifava contra a parede da loja de Kukkaku - Que porra tá me dizendo?

\- Calma, maninha! Fiquei sabendo disso hoje pela manhã, e vim correndo te avisar assim que confirmei a informação com um dos guardas que fizeram a vigilância da reunião dos Capitães. Não é culpa minha se sua sócia foi banida daqui e… - não completou sua oração, pois um vidro de óleo aromático quase acertou sua testa de cheio, indo também se estilhaçar na parede.

\- E por que diabos essa imbecil da Lisa foi expulsa desse lugar ridículo? Que merda tão grande ela pode ter feito para darem um chute desse no traseiro dela? - bufa raivosa.

\- Bem… o que todos estão dizendo é que... a Yadomaru tava transando com o Aizen… - diz sonso, saindo dali de fininho, pois sabia que sua irmã iria surtar de vez agora.

Um tique se dá no olho esquerdo dela, e com uma fúria de mil demônios, a mulher grita possessa.

\- O que???? - até os pássaros que saltitavam em volta de sua pitoresca casa voaram desesperados dali, ao ouvirem tão estrondoso berro - Mas que grande vadia filha da puta!!!! - pega mais um vidro de óleo e taca em seu irmão, que já estava quase fora da loja.

\- Porra Kukkaku!! Isso dói!! - passa as mão nas costelas, massageando o local.

\- Vai pro caralho!!!! Eu quero lá saber da sua dor, quando sei que meu negócio vai à falência por causa de uma desmiolada que não sabe fechar as pernas, cedendo a primeira piscadinha que um homem lhe gostoso dá! - suspira exasperada - Puta que pariu!!! Tenho que dar um jeito de ir ver essa… - respira fundo e se esforça para não xingar mais sua sócia - Essa…

\- Por hora não vai dá, pois estamos isolados por tempo indeterminado. - o rapaz fala para se arrepender em seguida, vendo o olhar sedento de sangue de sua irmã mais velha para cima de si.

\- Quem foi que inventou essa merda agora? - sua pouca paciência se esvaiu nessa instante.

\- Foram ordens do Comando Geral, por causa da fuga de alguns Hollows bichados do laboratório do maluco do Mayuri.

\- Que bosta!!!! - ela bate seu braço mecânico no balcão, que quase se desmonta todo com essa pancada - Mas deixa estar… - seu olhar se estreita e seu sorriso se alarga, algo que para Ganju, não era um bom sinal - Deixa essa maldita quarentena passar que vou conseguir minha sócia de volta…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

\- Szayel Aporro… - Otoribashi pensou em voz alta - Mas, esse não foi o Espada que Mayuri derrotou em Las Noches, e cuja alma tinha ido direto para o inferno? - indagou intrigado.

\- Sim… - Juushiro respondeu reticente - Porém, tem um algo com relação à isso, que era pra ser um segredo confidencial, mas, devido às circunstâncias, você e quem mais estiver envolvido nesse episódio do ataque à Soi Fon terão que ficar sabendo. - inspira bastante ar e revela de uma vez - Szayel Aporro e Ulquiorra Schiffer estão na Sereitei, sob a tutela do 12º Esquadrão. - sentiu um profundo alívio ao dizer aquilo.

\- Uau! - foi só o que saiu dos lábios do Vizard - Não precisa entrar em detalhes se não quiser, pois respeitarei o fato de estar compartilhando somente o que acha necessário que eu saiba. - se levanta e pega o relatório que trouxe - Se não se importa, podemos ver o Espada 8?

\- Claro! Venha conosco, querida. Precisaremos de ti caso ele se recuse a ajudar. - estende sua mão pra ela, que lhe sorri singela, e acompanha os homens até os porões da 12ª Divisão.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Akon abre a pesada porta de ferro que dá acesso ao local onde estão sendo monitorados os Espadas, e os dois Capitães, seguidos pela Rainha do Hueco Mundo, adentram o recinto, fato que chama a atenção de Ulquiorra, que para de ler seu livro, e presta bastante atenção aos semblantes tensos nos rostos daquele que acabaram de chegar.

\- Acorde Aporro. - ele vai até a cama do rosado, visto que a parede divisória dos quartos se encontrava arriada há dias, e sacode as pernas deste, para que ele desperte de seu sono - Akon chegou acompanhado do Capitão Ukitake, Tier Halibel, e um sujeito que eu nunca vi antes, e acredito que queiram falar conosco.

\- Que vão para o inferno… - resmunga sonolento - Nem fodendo eu vou falar com quem quer que seja… - foi brutalmente interrompido pela loiríssima Espada 3, que o pegou pela gola da blusa branca que usava, e o arremessou contra o vidro, que, somente por ser blindado, não se espatifou com a batida.

\- Fique de pé seu maricas! - ela ordena imponente, deixando os três Shinigamis com os orbes arregalados, e Schiffer com um meio sorriso no rosto - Pegue isso! - Joga o relatório que Rojuro trouxe no tórax do rapaz, que passa a tossir por causa do forte impacto - Leia tudo com a devida atenção, pois temos pouco tempo para salvar a ex-Capitã Soi Fon. - o pega pelo braço e o arrasta até o balcão do lado de fora dos quartos, e neste, Akon dispõe os vários aparelhos que o cientista iria precisar para sua pesquisa - Te digo que não tente nenhum tipo de gracinha, pois não hesitarei em arrancar essa língua podre de dentro dessa sua boca imunda. Entendeu ou preciso ser mais clara?

\- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr… entendi… - grunhe baixinho cheio de ódio - Mas dá pra explicar o que querem que eu faça?

\- Queremos que descubra o composto que Kurotsuchi usou nesse Hollow em específico. - aponta para uma das páginas do relatório, onde estava a imagem da cobaia - Pois este feriu uma de nós, que está à beira da morte por isso. - Rose fala por alto.

\- Sei... - o rapaz de cabelos rosa leva a mão à têmpora - E o maluco do Kurotsuchi tá fazendo jogo duro, e não quer salvar a moça, certo?

\- Não necessariamente. Ele se isolou num lugar inóspito e está incomunicável, mas, se estivesse aqui, agiria do jeito que acabou de nos indagar com toda certeza. - era duro, mas Ukitake era obrigado a concordar com o arrogante Arrancar.

\- Que tipo de sintomas essa jovem desenvolveu, e se puder, descreva as feridas que o Hollow fez. - ele pede, enquanto mexe no computador em cima da bancada.

\- Ela está febril além do normal para uma ferida feita por um Hollow comum, seus músculos estão sofrendo pequenos espasmos, e está delirando bastante. Quanto às feridas… creio que é melhor que veja com seus próprios olhos. - Rose pega seu smartphone, abrindo a galeria de fotos, e mostrando as extensas feridas que aniquilavam a pele e a carne da franzina mulher.

O Espada 4 fica reflexivo, pois já tinha visto aquele tipo de lesão em algum lugar do Hueco Mundo.

\- Essas feridas não parecem familiares pra ti, Aporro? - questiona certo de que o rosado também sabia do que se tratava.

\- Sim… são bem familiares até… - olha para Akon e indaga - Ô esquisito! O infeliz do seu patrão já teve como cobaia desse muquifo uma garota cujo nome é Loly Aivirrne?

\- Hummmmmmm… - o Shinigami de três peculiares chifres na testa fica pensativo - Creio que sim… porém, vou me certificar olhando os arquivos. - se senta ao lado do Espada 8, e passa a mexer em um dos computadores que ladeavam o que Aporro usava.

\- Como chegaram a suspeita de que a tal Arrancar tem a ver com o Hollow em questão? - Rojuro mira detenidamente o rosado, que continua a digitar rapidamente no teclado com a mão direita, enquanto a esquerda folheia o relatório que estava ao lado.

\- O tipo de lesão foi a pista que levou Schiffer a matar a charada, não é?

\- Sim. a Resurrección de Loly é a Escolopendra, que é altamente corrosiva, dizimando por completo tudo o que toca, como se fosse um fortíssimo ácido. - o pálido rapaz explica seu raciocínio.

\- Ele tem razão. - Halibel olha fixamente para os dois Capitães - Loly possui mesmo essa capacidade, sendo que muito mais letal do que a dessa cobaia que atacou a amiga de vocês.

\- Tem como fazer um antídoto? - Otoribashi inquire nervoso.

\- Primeiro temos que confirmar se foi mesmo a habilidade de Aivirrne que foi utilizada nessa cobaia, depois, tenho que fazer alguns testes, para ver se surtirá efeito ou não contra o agente contaminador, e isso, levará pelo menos dois dias. - falou, mas logo se arrependeu ao ver Rose quase pendurado em seu pescoço.

\- Não temos dois dias, seu filho da puta! Ela irá morrer ainda hoje se não fizermos nada! - grita aturdido.

\- Me solta! - joga a cadeira pra trás, que desliza por causa das rodinhas em seus pés, e o rapaz consegue se livrar do agarre do Vizard - Calma! Não vou deixar a garota morrer, mas, tenho que fazer tudo com prudência, até para que não ocorra erros de espécie alguma. - mira à Halibel e pede humildemente - Pode doar um pouco do seus sangue pra fazer um paliativo?

\- Claro que posso. - diz com bastante segurança.

\- Vou colher o sangue dela, que como uma Arrancar que foi Vasto Lorde, tem anticorpos o suficiente para combater pelo menos a febre e os espasmos, evitando assim uma convulsão que pode vir a ser fatal. - olha para Juushiro e fala um pouco pesaroso - Geralmente faço minhas experiências com o meu próprio sangue, mas… preciso ver a Shinigami ferida para me certificar somente de um pequeno pormenor, para que eu decida se é viável utilizar meu material genético ou não no antídoto definitivo que farei para ela.

\- Eu entendi o que quer dizer… - o platinado divaga em voz alta - Akon - o 3º Posto o mira prontamente - Prepare uma capa de camuflagem, pois à noite, Szayel Aporro virá conosco.

O Espada sorri fraquinho da cara de espanto do ajudante de Kurotsuchi, e com Halibel já sentada, retira o sangue dela com uma fina seringa, e leva o material colhido à uma máquina rotativa, que gira à uma velocidade absurda, e de lá retira um líquido quase transparente, que transfere para um frasquinho bem pequeno.

\- Este é o paliativo, que, se a sorte permitir, me dará tempo de trabalhar um antídoto definitivo e eficaz. - entrega o objeto nas mãos da Espada 3 - Já foi minha assistente, e sabe bem como se aplica isso, ou se esqueceu ao virar a Toda- Poderosa Rainha do Hueco Mundo? - debocha para ligeiramente ganhar um forte pescoção da loira - Ai!!! Mas que merda!

\- Isso é pra você aprender a manter essa latrina que chama de boca fechada. - Vamos. Não podemos perder tempo. - ela fala aos Capitães, e os três saem á toda velocidade dali.

\- Ulquiorra se aproxima, e pergunta ao seu igual.

\- Quer que eu te ajude em algo?

\- Por enquanto não. Mas… creio que vou ter que recorrer ao seu sangue para fazer o antídoto, e terá que estar na forma de sua segunda Resurrección… - o mira de soslaio - Vai topar fazer isso por uma estranha?

\- Sim. Acredito que é o que Nanao gostaria que eu fizesse. - diz sem titubear.

Aporro ri de canto, e volta à sua pesquisa. Pensou consigo mesmo, e conclui que Ulquiorra mudou muito, assim como ele mesmo, e tudo por causa das belas mulheres que lhes visitavam ao diário, e que lhes fizeram ver a vida de um modo totalmente distinto do que estavam acostumados… lhe abriram os olhos, que jaziam cegos para coisas mais importantes na vida do que lutas sem sentido, e servidão sem questionamentos… lhes fizeram enxergar os sentimentos, que por vezes faziam sofrer, mas, que se bem vividos, eram a melhor coisa que poderia existir nesse mundo, e em todos os outros também...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Unohana emanava um kido curativo bem potente em Soi Fon, o que ajudou a controlar um pouco os espasmos, porém, a febre desta permanecia altíssima, e há mais de dez minutos a franzina mulher delirava sem parar.

\- Eu… não deveria… eu errei… t-tem… precisa me perdoar… não me odeie… - gemia descontroladamente, e Unohana mirava curiosa para Emilou, que deu de ombros, pois realmente não tinha ideia do que a enferma morena balbuciava em seus delírios.

\- Ela está sussurrando esse tipo de frases soltas desde ontem, e vez ou outra menciona um tal “ele”, que não temos a menor noção de quem seja. - a Arrancar diz sinceramente.

\- Estranho… “ele”? - Retsu não evita dar um meio sorriso - Jurava que a paixão de toda a vida dessa desmiolada fosse a Shihoin.

\- Foi o que Rose também acreditava, mas… pelo visto ela não é lésbica como todos supunham. - conclui Apacci.

No meio da conversa das duas mulheres, Soi Fon volta a sofrer violentos espasmos, e com sua voz entrecortada, tenta em vão chamar por um certo alguém.

\- Izu… Izuru… eu te amo… - o corpo dela treme sem controle - Não me deixe… me… me perdoa… - as contrações de seus músculos se intensificam, e Capitã ordena à Arrancar.

\- Segure ela com firmeza! - a outra faz o que lhe foi ordenado, se pondo por cima da cama, ajoelhando por entre o corpo convulsionante da esmirrada mulher a segurando pelos braços com força, enquanto Retsu faz um concentrado de seus suplementos, em seguida levantando sutilmente o pescoço da Shinigami, e fazendo-a engolir o viscoso medicamento - Vamos ver se isso segura mais um pouco esses espasmos até Rose voltar com algo mais efetivo. - mirou para a jovem ao seu lado, ao mesmo tempo que limpava com uma pequena toalha o suor de sua testa - Escutou o que ela disse?

\- Sim… ela chamou pelo Izuru… - não escondeu seu espanto - Será que ela e o Tenente do Rose…?

\- Pelo visto ela o ama… - a mais velha reflete com seriedade - Será que ele a rejeitou, por isso se deixou atacar?

\- Creio que tudo tenha a ver com o que ela aprontou ontem na reunião. - a Arrancar conjectura convicta - De repente, ele caiu em si da boa bisca que ela era, e pulou fora dessa canoa furada. - olha penalizada para a mulher que definhava em sua cama - Mas… eu morro de dó dessa doida, porque se ela realmente o ama, creio que seria mesmo capaz de querer acabar com a própria vida, sendo que não tem absolutamente mais nada à perder.

Mal acabou de falar e ambas foram surpreendidas pela entrada de Otoribashi, que veio acompanhado de Ukitake e Halibel, que sem nada explicar, sentou-se ao lado de Emilou, tomando o fino e quente braço de Soi Fon entre suas mãos, lhe aplicando na veia o paliativo que Aporro fez.

\- Agora vamos rezar para que isso funcione… - a loira sentencia mirando a face mórbida da enferma.

Unohana se levanta, e vai até seu amigo veterano e questiona.

\- Que foi que aplicaram nela?

\- Um paliativo feito com o sangue processado de Halibel. - o platinado fita a amiga nos olhos - Como não achamos Mayuri, e por causa da quarentena imposta, não poderemos trazer nem Kisuke Urahara e nem Orihime Inoue para cá, recorremos ao Espada 8, que está sob custódia do 12º Esquadrão.

A veterana inspira fundo, e fala conformada.

\- Não vou me aprofundar no assunto, pois, pela experiência da minha vasta carreira no Gotei, sei que esse assunto é algo confidencial, que imcumbe somente ao Kyoraku e ao louco do Mayuri. Mas… esse sujeito, o tal Aporro, é mesmo confiável?

\- Infelizmente, teremos que dar crédito à ele, pois, foi só o que nos restou para tentar solucionar o problema… - mira a médica nos orbes e pede amavelmente - Sei que parece que abuso de minha parte à sua boa vontade, porém, o tal Szayel virá até aqui à noitinha, pois disse que precisa averiguar algo em Soi Fon, e peço, que se for preciso, o auxilie nessa tarefa. Pode ser? - um sorriso terno orna o rosto do bondoso Capitão.

\- Claro que sim. Não precisava nem pedir. - afaga a mão do platinado, que se encontra visivelmente cansado - Sente-se Juushiro. - pega uma cadeira para que ele se acomode - Sabe bem que não pode se cansar desse jeito...

Ele volta a sorrir, agradecendo à sua amiga de longa data com um leve aceno.

 

No outro canto do quarto, Rose mira fixamente sua adversária deitada com uma aparência um pouco mais serena, e suspira esgotado. O paliativo surtiu o efeito esperado, fazendo a jovem ex-Capitã ficar em estado estável, porém, por quanto tempo isso duraria?

Perdido em seus pensamentos, a mão de Apacci tocou seu ombro, e com o cenho franzido, ela indaga ao seu amado.

\- Seu Tenente e ela estavam tendo um caso?

Confuso, o loiro balançou a cabeça, e responde com outra pergunta.

\- Como?

\- Foi isso mesmo que ouviu! Ela delirou muito nesse meio tempo em que esteve fora, e disse em alto e bom som que amava o Izuru. Pode perguntar à Capitã Unohana se por um acaso duvida do que digo! - cruza os braços, e volta a velar a pequena Shinigami.

O Vizard se afasta dali, e saindo de seu quarto, vai direto para ala dos Oficiais. Com uma expressão não muito contente na face, iria buscar algumas respostas com o seu pacato Tenente Kira.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Na mansão à beira-mar, Lisa circula pelos cômodos desta um tanto dispersa, tudo devido à dormir o dia inteiro, e ter acordado ao anoitecer. Feito isto, viu que Sousuke não estava ao seu lado, e decidiu dar uma volta, a fim de tentar se animar de algum jeito, mas, somente com uns poucos passos dados, já sentiu um profundo esgotamento novamente tomar conta de si.

Sentou-se em um dos confortáveis sofás da sala de tv, e ligou o moderno aparelho, zapeando os canais à cabo, porém, sem ter real interesse em assistir nada. Deixou em um canal que transmitia um show ao vivo da Celine Dion, e a música que ela cantava naquele momento, parecia ter sido feita exclusivamente para ela, pois esta descrevia certeiramente o que sentia… o que vivia naquele momento de sua vida…

 

There's so much life I've left to live

And this fire's burning still

When I watch you look at me

I think I could find the will

To stand for every dream

And forsake this solid ground

And give up this fear within

Of what wound happen if they ever knew

I'm in love with you

Cause I'd surrender everything

To feel the chance to live again

I reach to you

I know you can fell it too

We'd make it through

A thousand dreams I still believe

I'd make you give them all to me

I'd hold you in my arms and never let go

I surrender

I know I can't survive

Another night away from you

You're the reason I go on

And now I need to live the truth

Right now, there's no better time

From this fear I will break free

And I'll live again with love

And know they can't take away from me

And they will see

Every nights getting longer

And this fire getting stronger, baby

I'll swallow my pride and I'll be alive

Can't you hear my call?

I surrender all

Right here, right now

I'd give my life to live again

I'll break free, take me

My everything, I surrender all to you

 

Seus orbes marejaram, porém, não deixou que as lágrimas por estes saíssem, pois estava cansada de se debulhar em pranto por uma situação que não teria mais como voltar atrás. Seguiria em frente, como sempre o fez em sua vida… assim como foi exilada por ter se tornado uma Vizard, ergueria sua cabeça e seria feliz, disso tinha certeza. Pena que toda essa dor estava sendo tão custosa em se dissipar… que dessa vez, não foi somente o fato de ser expulsa que abatia o espírito, mas, o que lhe afligia de verdade era o desprezo de seus iguais… de seus amados Vizards…

Foi tirada de seus pensamentos por um delicado toque em seu ombro, e quando virou-se, deu de cara com o simpático senhor que era o mordomo de Sousuke, que lhe falou polidamente.

\- Não deseja jantar, senhorita Yadomaru?

Ela sorri forçadamente, e responde tristonha.

\- Estou sem fome. Mesmo assim, obrigada. - o homem não disfarça sua preocupação, e Lisa o tranquiliza - Não faça essa cara… estou bem, é sério! - ri de canto - E por favor, me chame de Lisa, sim?

\- Como quiser, Lisa. - ele vai andando elegantemente até um outro cômodo próximo, e voltando de lá, traz consigo um lindíssimo bouquet com as mais variadas e lindas flores, junto com uma luxuosa caixa de veludo lilás, e que pelo formato sextavado, parecia estar cheia de bombons e outras guloseimas feitas com chocolate importado - O senhor Aizen pediu para lhe avisar que foi à uma reunião com investidores, mas, que por volta das 21 h estará de volta.

Entrega o frondoso bouquet à morena, que não esconde o seu contentamento em ver um mix das mais belas flores que já tinha visto em sua vida, como rosas, margaridas, lírios, antúrios, girassóis e flores do campo. Nunca foi romântica, mas, quem não gostava de ser tratada com carinho e cuidado? De saber que era querida e alvo da total atenção e devoção do homem a quem amava?

Aspirou o delicioso aroma que desprendia das belas flores, e sentiu-se mais leve… mais fluída… abriu em seguida a caixa de bombons, e ao ver tantos daqueles doces incríveis, não resistiu e colocou um na boca, que literalmente se desmanchou ao contato com sua saliva, de tão macio e aveludado que era.

\- Hummmmmmmmm… divino! - ela exclamou, e depois ofereceu um ao mordomo - Quer?

\- Não senhori…- ela o mira de soslaio, e ele sorri discretamente - Desculpe-me, Lisa. Como diabético não posso me dar a esse luxo. Mesmo assim, obrigado.

\- Oh… sinto muito. - ela respondeu - Sente-se aqui então e vamos conversar um pouco, ok? - aponta para o lugar ao seu lado, e tímido, o senhor se senta ali - Bem… pra começar, seu nome é mesmo Alfred como o mordomo do Batman, ou é sacanagem do Sousuke com a minha cara?

O homem sorri e fala sem rodeios.

\- Sim, meu nome é Alfred Cunningham e nasci na Inglaterra, no condado de Essex para ser mais exato. Porém, vivo no Japão desde os meus dez anos de idade, portanto, me considero mais japonês do que inglês. Que mais deseja saber?

Ela sorri do jeito sério dele, e sentiu que seria interessante aquela conversa com o educadíssimo senhor. Pelo menos, a tristeza a deixaria em paz nesse intervalo, e não mais pensaria no que tanto a fazia sofrer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Depois de um dia exaustivo, em que cumprir suas tarefas diárias se converteu num martírio sem fim, Izuru tomou um longo banho morno mergulhado em seu ofurô, e depois de secar-se e vestir-se, deitou de qualquer jeito em sua simples cama, derrotado, triste, e extremamente melancólico, muito mais do que o de costume.

“Merda… porque não consigo tirá-la de meu pensamento? Porque seu sorriso me faz querer tê-la perto de mim? Porque me recordo à todo instante da noite em que fizemos amor… da noite em que ela mentiu, dizendo que me daria uma chance?” seus orbes azuis derramavam um pranto cheio de dor e pesar, e sua mente não deixava de se questionar, sentindo-se culpado por mais uma vez ter sido estúpido em dar crédito à alguém que já tinha uma conhecida fama de não valer coisa alguma.

Fechou seus claríssimos orbes na vã tentativa de pregar o olho esta noite, já que não foi exitoso em fazê-lo no dia anterior, quando sentiu seu corpo ser repentina e bruscamente puxado de seu macio colchão, e ao abrir seus olhos, viu o rosto de seu Capitão com uma feição sisuda e aborrecida, muito distinta do que costumava ostentar normalmente.

Sem nada entender, iria perguntar que diabos estava havendo, mas, seu superior foi bem mais rápido, e lhe indagou sem mais delongas.

\- Estava transando com a Soi Fon?

\- Eu… - não tinha noção do porquê dessa indagação, mas, mentir para o seu Capitão não era uma opção - Sim… nós fizemos sexo uma única noite… noite essa em que acreditei que ela sentia alguma coisa por mim, o que se mostrou ser falso, visto o modo como agiu na tarde de ontem…

\- Ela tentou se matar por sua causa, e está definhando no meu aposento nesse momento. - foi direto ao dizer o que se passava à morena, soltando Izuru de seu agarre.

\- O-o que… ? - o loiro mais novo se senta na cama, ainda incrédulo, quando sente que Otoribashi jogou por cima de si seu shihakushou e falou ríspido.

Vista-se, e no caminho te explico tudo com mais detalhes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Em menos de cinco minutos os dois já estavam diante da ex-Capitã, que aparentava estar melhor, apesar de ainda se encontrar febril, sendo mais uma vez higienizada por Unohana e Apacci, que limpavam com panos úmidos o corpo suado da moça.

Izuru bastante atordoado em vê-la assim, sentou-se ao lado dela, e com as pontas de seus dedos, tocou a borda de uma das feridas, e pôde comprovar o quanto aquela cicatriz queimava em brasas, e imaginava o tamanho do sofrimento ao qual sua amada estava sendo infligida. Não pôde segurar o choro ao vê-la tão vulnerável e pálida, diferente, e muito, da figura altiva e engajada, que eram por certo, suas mais marcantes características. Tomou a pequena mão entre as suas e a beijou com sumo cuidado e delicadeza. Queria que ela sentisse que estava ali com ela, que estava disposto a esquecer, apagar da memória tudo de horrível que lhe disse, para dar uma nova chance aos dois… queria que ela soubesse o quanto ele também a amava, e o quanto ele torcia para que se recuperasse, para que enfim, pudessem ficar juntos, como os apaixonados que eram…

 

Do lado oposto, Rojuro questiona sua namorada.

\- Onde estão Juushiro e Halibel?

\- Foram buscar o infeliz do Szayel. - bufa entediada - Tomara que esse imbecil possa mesmo ajudá-la.

\- Vamos rezar para que sim...

Mal falou e o platinado adentrou o recinto acompanhado de sua bela Espada 3, e de um sujeito encapuzado, que ao retirar a camuflagem de reiatsu que lhe cobria, revelou-se ser o aludido Arrancar, que como seu primeiro ato, sentou-se na cama ao lado de Unohana, e sem cerimônias, passou a dedilhar o corpo da ex-Capitã.

Kira, aturdido e indignado ao ver aquilo, gritou querendo agredi-lo, sendo impedido por seu superior juntamente com Ukitake, que o seguraram firmemente.

\- Pare com isso, maldito! Quem te deu o direito de tocá-la?

\- Acalme-se Kira! - ordenou o platinado - Ele a está examinado! Deixe-o trabalhar sossegado!

Mesmo não estando convencido, o loiro se acalmou, sendo solto pelos outros dois.

\- Os métodos dele são diferentes dos nossos, e nos parecem um tanto… esquisitos, mas, precisamos confiar em seus conhecimentos se quisermos salvá-la. - Otoribashi diz num tom mais ameno.

Alheio à discussão dos outros três por causa de seu exame, o rosado para sua mão no ventre da Shinigami, e tateando bastante a área, volta o seu olhar para os demais, e fala não muito otimista.

\- Infelizmente não poderei usar meu sangue para fazer o antídoto. - foi categórico - Sendo que fui o primeiro Espada Zero do exército de Aizen, este tem o poder de reverter esse quadro, mas… devido ao fato da jovem estar carregando consigo uma vida, não poderei utilizar meu material genético, pois, como alguém que já pôs os pés no inferno, não posso e nem devo macular o espírito de um ser inocente com meus pecados.

Todos ali ficaram atônitos, principalmente Izuru, que desnorteado, recostou-se em uma das paredes do local, e murmurou baixinho.

\- Grávida… não pode ser…

\- Sim, ela está. - afirma convicto - É um embrião bem pequeno, que não passa de dois ou três dias, mas é uma vida, e que está lutando bravamente, resistindo o quanto pode aos destrutivos efeitos colaterais da Escolopendra no corpo da jovem que o carrega em si.- mira à Ukitake e Halibel e sua voz soa decidida - Vamos voltar agora mesmo a 12ª Divisão, e teremos que tirar Ulquiorra do gigai, para que ele possa evoluir para a segunda etapa de sua Resurrección, e retirarmos o seu sangue, pois dentre nós, ele é o mais forte, e seus anticorpos poderão dar fim ao mal que acomete a Capitã de vocês.

Sem muito esperar, o platinado devolve a capa ao Espada 8, que a recoloca, e os dois, acompanhados da exuberante loira, saíram do local o mais depressa que puderam.

Kira continua choroso em seu canto, e Retsu, Apacci, que estava abraçada à Rose, o olham com muito pesar, pois os prognósticos não eram nada animadores, e descobrir que iria ser pai dessa maneira, era mesmo de cortar o coração.

 

Continua…


	45. Perdão... e adeus

A xícara de café servida por Apacci ainda tremulava nas mãos do loiro, que, com muito esforço, engolia o líquido amargo, que lhe descia como fel pela garganta. Custava a crer no que acontecia ali, e o que mais lhe deixava abismado, era o fato de Soi Fon estar esperando um filho deles. Confuso e triste ao extremo, o Tenente indaga à Otoribashi.

\- Como ela pode estar grávida, se no dia do noivado de Renji ambos usávamos gigais? Sempre soube que gigais são estéreis… não consigo entender...

Rose se aproxima de seu fiel subordinado, puxa uma cadeira para sentar-se de frente à ele, e responde pausadamente.

\- Nada é 100% seguro, Kira… quando ficamos exilados, Urahara deixou esse ponto bem claro para todos nós, porém, nunca tivemos problemas dessa natureza com nossos equipamentos. - inspira bastante ar, o soltando aos poucos depois, e em seguida, põe a mão no ombro do melancólico rapaz - Não posso te afirmar com certeza o que houve, mas, aposto que tem a ver com alguma experiência tosca e doentia daquele infeliz do Kurotsuchi…

\- Concordo. - Unohana entra na conversa, sorvendo sutilmente seu café fumegante - Mayuri costuma fazer seus pequenos e bizarros experimentos embutidos em coisas relativamente comuns, e que costumamos usar com frequência, como os gigais por exemplo. Tudo é feito clandestinamente, pois o Comando Geral jamais daria aval para a maioria de suas sandices, por isso os testes feitos na obscuridade. E como a maior parte de suas loucuras não deve ter resultados significativos, passa despercebido por todos, e ele pode continuar nos fazendo de cobaias tranquilamente, sem que ninguém perceba. - conclui calmamente.

\- Mas, ele não pode brincar assim conosco! - Izuru se exalta - Agora, além de Soi Fon, temos a vida de um ser inocente em jogo, e que provavelmente... - não pôde completar a frase, pois passou a chorar copiosamente.

\- Calma Kira… - Rojuro tenta consolá-lo - Tenha fé…

\- Rose tem razão. Estando nesse estado de pré-coma, ela está segura, pois a febre permanece estabilizada, e as convulsões cessaram. Se o Espada 8 for exitoso na confecção do antídoto, logo logo esse pesadelo acaba, e vocês poderão conversar com calma, e quem sabe, se entenderem… - Retsu se levanta, colocando sua xícara em cima do criado mudo - Irei para minha Divisão, mas, qualquer alteração que ocorra, não hesitem em me chamar, ok?

\- Ok. Obrigado por tudo, Retsu. - o Vizard agradece sinceramente.

\- Não há de que. - Apacci abre a porta, e a veterana lhe sorri singela - É uma jovem muito bondosa, apesar de intempestiva. Rose tem muita sorte de ter alguém assim ao seu lado. - a mulher deixa o recinto, e a Arrancar fica emocionada com as palavras ditas por ela.

\- Sua amiga não me acha ruim… - ela balbucia sentando-se ao lado da franzina Shinigami, para mais uma vez verificar sua temperatura.

\- Claro que não, querida… basta te conhecer para ver o quão maravilhosa você é. - se levanta, e dá um beijo fugaz nos lábios femininos - Como está a febre?

\- Baixa. A temperatura está quase normal, pena que as feridas ainda estão muito quentes. - lamentou mirando a enferma.

\- Isso porque o sangue de Halibel não é suficientemente forte para combater os efeitos da tal Escolopendra. - se senta perto de sua amada, e fala com otimismo - Vamos torcer para que o antídoto que Szayel fará com o sangue do Espada 4 dê certo, e Soi Fon fique curada em definitivo.

Kira o mira com um semblante um pouco melhor, e para seu olhar na sua amada ex-Capitã, que, parecia dormir tão placidamente coberta com o alvo edredom, mas, que lutava árdua e silenciosamente por sua vida e a da semente que estava em seu ventre.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Na área destinada ao lazer dos Espadas, Ulquiorra, já em sua segunda fase da Resurrección, tem seu sangue colhido por Aporro, que retira cerca de três recipientes cheios deste, os entregando a Halibel, que junto com Akon, rapidamente se dirigem até o porão, para começarem a preparar os equipamentos que seriam usados na pesquisa feita pelo homem de cabelos cor-de-rosa.

\- Tudo ok… - divaga em voz alta, enquanto higieniza o braço de seu companheiro - Retirei um boa quantidade do seu sangue, e espero que dê para fazer o que tenho em mente. - olha para o moreno e sorri - Obrigado, Schiffer. A senhorita Ise certamente ficará muito orgulhosa do seu tão desprendido ato. - pisca maroto e corre em direção ao túnel que dá acesso ao laboratório improvisado que montaram em frente às suas celas.

Ukitake mira o Arrancar voltando à sua forma original, e depois se pondo de frente ao seu gigai, onde o vestiu sem maiores demoras. O platinado não pôde deixar de simpatizar com o rapaz de madeixas negras, pois este, munido de sua Resurrección tão poderosa, poderia facilmente ter aproveitado para escapar de sua clausura, mas, cumpriu o que lhe foi proposto à risca, voltando imediatamente para sua condição de prisioneiro sem pestanejar.

\- É um homem honrado, Ulquiorra. Poderia ter fugido desse porão se quisesse, mesmo assim, preferiu ficar. Porquê? - indagou curioso.

\- Por Nanao, como bem disse meu não tão nobre colega. - o platinado arregalou os belos orbes castanhos surpreso com a afirmação do jovem - Acredito piamente que ela aprovaria a minha atitude, e ficaria feliz pelo fato de ter contribuído para a plena recuperação de uma de suas companheira de armas.

\- Sim… Nanao ficará contente com sua atitude, e assim que tiver contato com ela, farei chegar essa informação aos seu ouvidos, ok?

O Espada acena em positivo, e depois indaga ao mais velho.

\- A Tenente Ise… porque ela está ausente por tantos dias?

\- É que… a reunião dos Capitães não correu conforme o esperado, e… a verdade, é que Kyoraku está sofrendo muito, e isso, porque ignora totalmente o estado de Soi Fon… por tal motivo, Nanao está com ele para lhe fazer companhia e…

\- Apoiá-lo, como creio que seja o papel de uma boa sobrinha. - Ulquiorra completa a frase do veterano, que o mira espantado pelo jovem saber desse segredo tão bem guardado de seu amigo.

\- Como sabe disso?

\- O Capitão Kurotsuchi fez questão de jogar esse detalhe na cara da Tenente Ise, como forma de humilhá-la diante de nós. - responde sem rodeios.

\- Grrrrrrrrrrrrr… esse Mayuri… - o Capitão grunhe irritado - Sujeito pérfido e intragável… - volta o seu olhar para o Espada 4, e se acalma ao ver a feição aparentemente tranquila em seu rosto - Gosta dela? Está apaixonado por Nanao?

\- Sim, acredito que o que sinto por ela é digno de ser nomeado como amor. - foi honesto em suas palavras, e Juushiro sorri largamente.

\- Ambos têm muita sorte… Ise é uma moça espetacular, e você, meu rapaz, possui um caráter muito mais reto e decente do que algumas pessoas que servem às nossas fileiras. - dá um meio abraço no moreno, e fala convicto - A depressão de Shunsui é algo bem profundo, mas que não vai demorar a passar. Portanto, creio que em poucos dias Nanao estará de volta, e assim, poderão conversar com calma sobre seus sentimentos por ela, certo?

\- Certo. Vou aguardar sua volta então.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ao chegar em casa, Sousuke deixa sua maleta em cima de um aparador próximo à porta de entrada, e se dirige ao quarto, onde achou que Lisa se encontraria, devido ao seu atual estado de constante tristeza. Queria não ter se ausentado por tanto tempo, mas, como alguém sempre precavido, estava se infiltrando mais incisivamente entre os magnatas japoneses, no intuito de aumentar seu patrimônio, já que voltar para a Soul Society não era mais uma opção viável.

Na verdade, foi honesto ao dizer pra Shunsui que não pretendia mais conquistar aquele lugar, que agora, nada mais significava para si. O que lhe importava no momento era Lisa. Cuidar de seu bem-estar, dando-lhe o conforto e estabilidade que merecia, e por tal motivo, fazer muito mais dinheiro, além do que já possuía, era a sua nova meta por hora. Claro que poria tudo isso em prática sem descuidar-se de sua mulher, pois ela era linda, e tinha ciência que se a deixasse carente, outro poderia vir e querer tomar o que é seu, e jamais iria permitir que tal possibilidade ocorresse.

Chegando à suíte não a viu ali, e esboçando um sorriso, andou pelos outros cômodos á sua procura, concluindo que ela deveria ter melhorado seu estado de espírito, estando assim, mais animada. Encontrou seu mordomo no corredor, e este, lhe cumprimentando cortesmente, falou ao castanho.

\- A senhorita Yadomaru está na sala de tv, e ao meu ver, aparentou estar mais disposta do que hoje pela manhã.

\- Isso é bom… - sussurra mirando o senhor nos olhos - Lhe deu as flores e os bombons?

\- Certamente, senhor. O amor que ela lhe dedica ficou muito evidente nos olhos dela ao receber seus mimos. - o polido homem observou perspicaz.

Não evitou sorrir ante a afirmativa de seu funcionário. Ela o amava… será? Lisa era por vezes muito arredia e costumava ocultar até de si mesma o que de verdade sentia por ele, muito por sua própria culpa, pelo que fez à ela no passado. Amor… nunca pensou que se sentiria tão bem ao escutar que outra pessoa nutria por si esse sentimento… por tanto tempo quis ser uma divindade que se esqueceu por completo como era bom ser somente um homem… um homem que gostava de se sentir querido, e que aprendeu a retribuir um sentimento puro à mulher que adorava.

Saiu de seus momentâneos devaneios, e falou ao senhor.

\- Obrigado por cuidar dela. Pode tirar o dia de folga amanhã, assim como a senhora Irie e o senhor Endo.

\- Sim, senhor Aizen. Muito obrigado, e boa noite. - se retira, rumo à ala dos funcionários, e o castanho segue para a sala de tv, onde encontra a Vizard rindo fraquinho, vendo um programa bobo de pegadinhas.

\- Sousuke! - exclama, apontando o lugar ao lado do seu - Senta aqui! Esse programa é horroroso, mas… na falta de coisa melhor… - faz um muxoxo, porém, logo sorri pegando a caixa de bombons em seguida - Adorei mesmo a surpresa, assim como amei as flores! Quer um? - oferece alguns dos poucos doces que sobraram.

\- Sim, eu aceito. - ela pega um dos bombons, e o leva a boca de seu homem.

\- Abre. - ele obedece, e ela deposita o doce em cima da língua dele, que fecha seus lábios, e passa a mastigar o aveludado chocolate.

\- Delicioso… - ele diz para logo depois trazê-la para seu colo, e beijá-la languidamente, que retribui o adocicado gesto com muita ternura.

Por falta de ar se separam, e ela diz baixinho.

\- Sei que estou chata à beça, e sinceramente, minha libido está à zero, mas… que bom que consegue me compreender, e aceitar que estou triste… desanimada…

\- Claro que te entendo. - beija a testa dela com desvelo, e acaricia suas longas mechas cor de ébano - Leve o tempo que precisar para se recompor. Serei paciente, e não te pressionarei de modo algum. Prometo. - aconchega ainda mais a bela mulher em seus braços, e os dois ficam ali, assistindo aquele programa de gosto duvidoso, como se fosse a melhor coisa que havia em todo o universo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dois dias depois…

Szayel, depois de praticamente passar duas noites sem dormir, finaliza o processo de purificação do antídoto, e admirando o frasquinho transparente, murmura para si mesmo.

\- Tomara que dê certo… - olha para Akon, e diz altivo - Mande chamar o Comandante Interino e Halibel para que levem logo o antídoto para ser aplicado na Shinigami, antes que seja tarde demais.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No aposento de Rose, Soi Fon, depois desses dois dias, voltou a ter fortes crises convulsivas, se debatendo fortemente, tendo que ser contida por Unohana e Apacci, sendo que a veterana utilizava um kido de alto nível para proteger as mãos de ambas das altas temperaturas, vertidas pelas feridas arroxeadas, que já se alastravam por praticamente todo o corpo da franzina mulher, que delirava há mais de vinte ininterruptos minutos.

\- Izuru… me… me perdoa… eu… prometo que… ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh - gritava por causa da dor - Eu… te amo… não duvide… por favor, eu… - parou de sussurrar, pois sua mandíbula endureceu, o que para Retsu, era um péssimo sinal.

\- Ela vai morrer se continuar assim! - a médica sentencia desesperada - Cadê o Juushiro?

\- Está a caminho. - Rose tenta manter a calma - Vou te ajudar emanando um kido curativo para mantê-la o mais estabilizada que puder. - olha para Izuru, que só fazia chorar, e ordena enérgico - Venha. Nos ajude também!

O Tenente enxuga suas lágrimas e se põe ao lado de seu Capitão, e ambos passam a emanar suas reiatsus, objetivando auxiliar Unohana, sendo que Apacci ainda estava por sobre a Shinigami, que tremia descontroladamente.

\- Ela… não vai aguentar… - a Arrancar diz em prantos.

\- Vai sim. - Otoribashi mal terminou sua oração, e Ukitake adentrou o local junto a Halibel, que com extrema habilidade, aplicou o antídoto na franzina mulher, que, como por um milagre, parou de estremecer imediatamente.

\- Pronto. Agora vamos esperar até que ela se recupere definitivamente. - a loira acarinha os úmidos cabelos da enferma, que suava abundantemente.

\- Tem certeza que dará certo? Que esse antídoto vai mesmo ser eficaz? - Kira questiona preocupado.

\- Sim. Ulquiorra é o mais forte entre nós, e seu sangue, se trabalhado de maneira correta, pode curar qualquer enfermidade oriunda de nossa própria espécie, como foi o caso da ex-Capitã, que foi submetida à Escolopendra de Loly Aivirrne. - a Espada 3 afirmou categoricamente - Szayel tem muitos defeitos, mas sempre se empenhou em ser o melhor dos cientistas, e garanto que esse antídoto solucionará de vez esse problema, e Soi Fon, daqui à alguns dias estará perfeitamente bem, inclusive, sem nenhuma das cicatrizes que possui atualmente em seu corpo.

\- Que bom. - Otoribashi fala aliviado, e nota que as manchas arroxeadas começam a sumir da pele da jovem ex-Capitã - Graças à Deus esse pesadelo terá um fim.

\- Um final feliz, digamos assim. - Retsu sorri, e vai até a cozinha de seu colega - Me permite fazer um chá, Rojuro?

\- Claro. Fique à vontade. - fala abraçando Emilou, que enxuga as poucas lágrimas que restavam em seu rosto com o dorso de sua mão - Não chore… o pior já passou.

\- Eu sei. É que… - soluça um pouco - Eu ficaria arrasada se ela… - para sua frase no meio, e volta a se abraçar ao seu amado.

\- Ah minha linda… - beija o topo da cabeça dela, acariciando seu fios negros - Ela vai ficar bem... já passou… - fala consolando-a.

Alheio à tudo que se passava à sua volta, Izuru toma a mão de Soi Fon, e a beija com suma ternura. Queria vê-la abrir os olhos, queria se maravilhar outra vez com o seu lindo sorriso… queria dizer que a ama, e que passaria uma borracha em tudo o que houve, pois tudo o que lhe importava era ela… a mulher que lhe fez sentir-se realmente feliz, e com ela formar uma família, criar aquele tão pequenino fruto que estava em seu ventre… que era a prova do quanto se amavam…

Juushiro, cuidadosamente lhe toca o ombro, e diz com um amigável sorriso no rosto.

\- Vamos, Kira. - Unohana mandará Hanataro ficar aqui esta noite, e pode ter confiança de que amanhã ela estará bem melhor. - o loiro evita olhar para o mais velho, pois não queria sair dali - Precisa descansar. Faz dois dias que está aqui, e ela sabe que esteve ao seu lado, mesmo que seja inconscientemente. Amanhã cedo voltaremos, ok?

Derrotado, o Tenente se levanta e segue com o platinado, não sem antes dá um singelo beijo nos lábios de Soi Fon.

\- Amanhã voltarei para te ver. - diz, e sai à passos lentos, junto com Halibel e Ukitake, sendo observado pelos olhares de Retsu, Rose e Apacci, que suspiram com o final quase feliz dessa história.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Três dias depois…

\- Porque Soi Fon não acordou ainda? - Izuru indaga possesso - Já se passaram três malditos dias, e ela sequer abriu os olhos! - dá um soco na sacada da varanda do quarto de seu Capitão, fazendo esta quase ruir devido ao golpe.

\- Acalme-se Kira. - pondera Otoribashi - Unohana nos garantiu que ela está bem. e que só precisa repousar mais para que logo acorde… - não completa sua frase, pois Emilou aparece diante deles, e sua expressão transmitia a mais profunda tristeza - O que foi, linda? Porque está chorando?

\- É porque… - não sabia como dizer - As regras da Soi Fon desceram. - mira o Tenente realmente consternada - Sinto muito… - se escora na parede, pois não poderia fazer mais nada para reverter essa situação.

Izuru sente seu peito apertar, e depois, seu coração partir-se em mil pedaços. Olhou para a sua amada dormindo serena, e que nem ao menos imaginava que iria ser mãe, e muito menos, que essa vida já não existia mais.

Inconformado, ele foi para perto dela, sentou-se ao seu lado, e chorou como um menino. Estava destroçado, se achando responsável pelo que houve, sentindo peso de toda essa culpa em suas costas. Olhou para o seu superior, e com a voz pesada, disse frustrado.

\- Como eu pude fazer isso com ela? Como?

\- Não diga asneiras, Kira… todos os nossos atos têm consequências, e o que aconteceu com ela não foi culpa sua, e acredite, ela sabe disso. - dá umas palmadinhas em suas costas - Vocês são jovens, saudáveis, e quando se entenderem, vão poder ter quantos filhos quiserem. Por favor, continue firme… por ela… - lhe dá um meio sorriso, e o mais novo, olhando para Apacci, pede humildemente.

\- Não conte pra ela sobre o bebê. Por favor. Ela não precisa saber, pois sei que se sentirá péssima.

\- Não sei se concordo com isso. - diz taxativa - Se eu estivesse no lugar dela, gostaria de saber tudo o que houve comigo.

\- Acontece que tu não é ela! - se irritou sobremaneira - Não tem que se meter nesse assunto!

\- Abaixe seu tom de voz. - Otoribashi ordenou com firmeza, e ambos cessaram a discussão - Sei que Apacci pode ser teimosa, mas, espero que se lembre que é o Capitão aqui, ok? - olha para a Arrancar - Querida, por enquanto, mantenha essa informação sob sigilo caso ela acorde. Deixe que Kira saberá lidar melhor com Soi Fon do que nós.

\- Sim, amor. - falou com os dedos cruzados para trás, pois odiava mentiras e meias verdades, e se dependesse dela, a Shinigami saberia sim, de tudo o que lhe passou.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

\- O que???? Soi Fon? E Kira??? - se perguntavam Shinji e Kensei, totalmente estupefatos em saber de toda essa inusitada história da boca de Rose.

\- Sim… e creiam em mim, fiquei tão atônito quanto vocês ao descobrir que os dois estavam apaixonados. - o loiro de longas madeixas se senta de qualquer jeito no sofá de Hirako, pois estava deveras exausto por todos esses dias extremamente tensos.

\- Então… aqueles boatos de que ela amava Yoruichi…?

\- Não passavam de invencionices desse povo, que não tem mais o que fazer. - Otoribashi toma um longo gole de cerveja no gargalo de sua long neck.

\- Caraca… que coisa… - o platinado de curtos cabelos olha para o seu igual e indaga curioso - Porque nos contou isso?

\- Porque estou convicto de que a punição para Soi Fon foi bastante pesada, tendo em vista que ela somente se valeu dos meios errados para fazer a denúncia, sendo que esta, era absolutamente verdadeira. - disse o que pensava, e bebeu mais um pouco do amargo e gelado líquido.

\- Tá maluco, Rose? - Shinji quase surta com a proposta do outro - Essa doida sempre quis foder sua vida, e agora, que ela fez todo esse escarcéu ao ponto de quase morrer, virou uma santa? É isso mesmo? - ironiza e se senta de frente à Rojuro - Cara, esquece isso… Kyoraku tá sumido, e essa porra toda já passou e…

\- Não, não vou esquecer. - corta Shinji rispidamente - Vi essa garota quase definhar na minha frente, querendo morrer, carregando uma culpa que não era só dela nos ombros, e se eu puder ajudá-la a recuperar pelo menos um pouco da sua dignidade, vou fazê-lo, com a ajuda dos dois ou não. - se levanta, largando de lado a sua bebida, e anda altivo até a porta de saída - Até breve. - sai dali sem olhar pra trás, e Muguruma resmunga para si mesmo.

\- É… esse acontecimento mexeu mais com o Rojuro do que ele imagina… - põe a mão no queixo e fica pensativo - Poderíamos mesmo falar com o Shunsui quando ele voltar, que acha?

\- Não penso em fazer tal coisa. - ele diz definitivamente - Se quiserem, podem ir. Essa garota pra mim está na mesma categoria da Yadomaru: morta e enterrada.

Kensei balança a cabeça, pois seu amigo era o mais teimoso de todos os Vizards, e nem ele mesmo acreditava naquilo que saía de sua boca. No fundo, Hirako era um coração de manteiga, mas orgulhoso demais para admitir esse fato.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O dia amanheceu e os primeiros raios de sol invadiram a suíte do Capitão Otoribashi, e faziam a pequena Shinigami se esforçar para abrir seu orbes, pois sentia em suas pálpebras um peso incomum, e aos poucos, foi firmando o seu olhar num ponto fixo, que vagarosamente, se mostrou ser uma silhueta feminina, e que lhe sorria verdadeiramente contente, só não sabia exatamente o porquê.

\- Você… acordou! - feliz, deu um longo abraço na jovem que ainda jazia deitada, e que por um reflexo involuntário, abraçou aquela a quem reconheceu como a Arrancar de Rose - Não sabe como estou contente! Sinal de que está plenamente recuperada!

Ainda confusa, Soi Fon mira detenidamente nos orbes bicolores da mulher de frente para si, e a questiona, sentindo uma pontinha de dor em sua têmpora.

\- Tu e Otoribashi… me salvaram?

\- Sim, mas, não fomos somente nós… muita gente se empenhou conseguir um antídoto para te curar da ferida horrível que aquela maldita cobaia te fez, e fomos exitosos! Está viva, e bem! - eufórica, vai até a cozinha, onde pega um gostoso caldo de frango que tinha feito há pouco, e o entrega em uma bandeja, para que a ex-Capitã possa tomá-lo - Vamos, coma um pouco… fiz tem uns vinte minutos, e está bem quentinho ainda..

A franzina garota prova uma colher, e seu olhos se abrem desmesuradamente ao sentir o saboroso gosto daquele alimento.

\- Hummm… está muito bom. - mira a Arrancar um tanto envergonhada - Obrigada… por tudo… - abaixa a cabeça e lágrimas rolam o seu belo e pálido rosto - Eu.. - não termina de falar, pois sua anfitriã limpa suas lágrimas com os polegares, e fala fazendo um muxoxo.

\- Deixa para agradecer depois que comer, ok?

Soi Fon dá um sorriso de canto, e diz em voz baixa.

\- Ok…

 

Depois de se alimentar adequadamente, a franzina morena segura as mãos de Emilou, que acabava de sentar-se novamente ao seu lado, e falou com a voz embargada pela emoção.

\- Me perdoa… - seu pranto se torna mais sofrido, e baixa o seu olhar, pois estava com muita vergonha de encarar a jovem a qual nunca simpatizou - Eu fui tão torpe, soberba e orgulhosa… e mesmo assim, se dispôs a cuidar de mim… obrigada…

\- Não tem o que agradecer… eu… esqueci tudo, e garanto que o Rose também. - pisca com cumplicidade, e Shinigami continua a chorar.

\- Vocês são boas pessoas, ao contrário de mim, que sempre fui egoísta e mesquinha… não merecia que me tivessem tanta consideração. - diz sinceramente - Além do mais… magoei uma pessoa que me era muito importante, e não sei se ele vai…

\- Izuru esteve aqui todo esse tempo… - Apacci lhe fala sem rodeios - Ele zelou por ti, chorou e quase surtou quando quase… - faz uma pausa, um tanto hesitante.

\- Eu quase… morri? Realmente cheguei à esse limiar entre a vida e a morte? - inquire incrédula.

\- Sim. Está há quase uma semana desacordada desde o ataque do Hollow, que era uma cobaia modificada pelo Capitão Kurotsuchi. Nele havia um composto retirado da Resurrección uma companheira nossa, chamado Escolopendra, e que quase dizimou seu corpo e... - baixou seu olhar, pois não conseguia mirar nos olhos da Shinigami, pois cria piamente que esta tinha o direito de saber sobre a perda de seu filhinho - Te fez sofrer um aborto espontâneo...

Aturdida, ela balança a cabeça em negativa.

\- Aborto… não… não pode ser…

\- Sim, infelizmente, o embrião que esperava não resistiu. Sinto muito. - em sua voz notava-se um grande pesar.

A pequena mulher abraça a si mesma e chora convulsivamente. Emilou a envolve em seus braços com carinho, e afaga as repicadas madeixas dela, sussurrando em seu ouvido.

\- Chora… pode chorar… deixa essa dor sair, e verá que tudo vai passar… será feliz um dia, pois tem um homem completamente apaixonado por ti à sua espera, e que está disposto a tudo para vê-la sorrir novamente.

\- Eu… não o mereço… - ela diz se afastando da jovem de orbes bicolores - Eu desdenhei dos sentimentos dele quando passei por cima da autoridade do Kyoraku. Eu o decepcionei, e não mereço que me ame… ele precisa encontrar alguém que de verdade o corresponda, e que compreenda seus princípios tão sólidos, e que o fazem ser o homem ilibado que é.

\- Que quer dizer com esse discurso? - indaga temerosa pela resposta.

\- Que eu vou embora… para nunca mais voltar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rose e Kira estão no pátio, fazendo a revista matinal, mas assim que acabam seus afazeres, logo rumam em direção ao aposento do Vizard, a fim de visitarem Soi Fon. Mal começaram a subir as escadarias, e deram de cara com Apacci, que nervosa, foi ao encontro dos dois.

\- A Soi Fon acordou...

Ambos os homens sorriram, e Kira saiu em disparada vê-la, porém, o grito da Arrancar o fez estancar no mesmo instante.

\- Ela foi embora!

\- C-como? - o Tenente indaga confundido, e Rose a pega pelos ombros, virando-a para si.

\- Contou à ela sobre o bebê?

\- Sim! Não podia esconder essa verdade dela! - grita raivosa - Sou tão mulher quanto ela, e sei que Soi Fon não os perdoaria por ocultarem algo tão importante! Foi um pedacinho dela que morreu… será que não entendem?

Mesmo furioso, Izuru entendeu o ponto de vista da mulher de seu superior, que parecia sofrer genuinamente com toda essa situação.

\- Ela… te disse para onde iria?

\- Não… - leva as mãos por dentro de sua blusa, e entrega à cada um dos rapazes um bilhete - Mas, ela lhes deixou estes escritos...

Rojuro pegou o papel que lhe correspondia e se afastou um pouco. Abrindo-o com cuidado, o leu mentalmente.

 

“Caro Otoribashi,

Venho através desta pedir perdão à ti por minha conduta sofrível em relação ao seu romance com Apacci, e dizer, que no fundo, eu sentia inveja por nutrirem algo tão bonito um pelo outro, e de enfrentarem todos os obstáculos impostos para ficarem juntos, vivendo os seus sentimentos em toda sua plenitude. Eu… fui vil, prepotente, e deixei minha maldita arrogância ir até às últimas consequências, onde a mais prejudicada por tudo o que houve, fui eu mesma.

Peço perdão também aos demais Vizards, pois estendi meu ódio a quem nada tinha a ver com minha falta de caráter, os perseguindo por causa de animosidades sem fundamento algum.

Já agradeci à sua namorada pessoalmente por todo o cuidado que tiveram comigo e com o meu… com a vida que havia em mim, e quero reiterar a ti minha eterna gratidão.

Agradeça também è Retsu Unohana, Hanataro Yamada, Juushiro Ukitake, Tier Halibel, Akon, e aos dois Espadas em confinamento que me salvaram a vida. Jamais terei palavras o suficientes para expressar o quanto sou grata por seus esforços a fim de salvar minha existência, que nada vale afinal de contas.

Partirei daqui para não mais retornar, porém, levo a lembrança do gesto altruísta de todos vocês em meu coração.

Mais uma vez, te peço perdão, Rojuro.”

 

O experiente Capitão não evita chorar, e logo é amparado por sua amada, que lhe acaricia as longas madeixas douradas, consolando-o. Por mais que antes não gostasse da atrevida ex-Capitã, com o passar desses dias, se afeiçoou à ela, e somente desejava que se recuperasse, e fosse enfim, feliz.

Kira desceu os degraus, passando por seu superior e a mulher de cabelos negros, e foi direto para o pátio, onde se deixou cair de qualquer jeito no chão, e com os orbes azulíssimos rasos d’água, leu o conteúdo destinado à si em voz baixa.

 

“Meu amado Izuru,

Sei que não tenho o direito de te chamar assim, mas... eu te amo.

Deveria ter percebido antes o que sentia por ti, e talvez, toda essa desgraça jamais teria acometido nossas vidas. Fui mesquinha em achar que eu era melhor do que você, sendo que é, e sempre será o mais doce dos homens, a mais bela das criaturas, o mais sincero dos seres que habitam este lugar. Nunca mereci sequer um olhar seu, quanto mais o seu carinho, sua compreensão, seu amor… sou uma mulher ruim, obstinada, teimosa, defeitos esses que me arriunaram, e, infelizmente, te arrastaram junto para esse abismo sem fim, que é minha vida totalmente sem sentido, sem objetivos…

Irei embora para que esteja livre… livre para ser feliz ao lado que alguém que mereça estar contigo, que queira formar junto à ti uma família… nem pra isso eu servi, não foi? Não pude reter em meu ventre o fruto do nosso amor, e sei que tudo, absolutamente tudo, foi minha culpa. Não se martirize por algo que somente eu procurei… por favor, não faça isso…

É, e sempre será o grande amor da minha vida, e como alguém que ama, vou torcer por sua felicidade… para que conheça alguém que vá te fazer sorrir, pois seu sorriso é o mais lindo que já tive o prazer de ver em minha amarga existência.

Me perdoe... e saiba que eu… te amo…”

 

Kira não suporta a verdade nua e crua que ali estava escrita, e amassando o papel contra o seu peito, dá um grito horrendo. Grito este que expressava toda a sua dor, todo o seu desespero... depois, chora sofridamente, enquanto os primeiros pingos de chuva, que parecia ser passageira, molham o seu corpo, que havia vertiginosamente caído ali, na relva verdejante, onde em meio aos curiosos, que foram bisbilhotar o que estava havendo, expurga toda a imensa dor que lhe dilacerava por dentro.

 

Continua…


	46. Tristes recordações, doces reconciliações

No porão da 12 ª Divisão, Akon, em meio à algumas tragadas em seu cigarro, contava aos dois Espadas o que tinha sido feito da ex-Capitã, cuja a vida foi salva com a ajuda deles.

\- Bem… resumindo: creio que a vergonha que ela sente pela merda que fez foi tão grande, que nem mesmo teve coragem de agradecer pessoalmente por todo o nosso esforço, deixando isso escrito em um bilhete destinado ao Capitão Otoribashi. - acende outro cigarro, enquanto os Arrancars olham fixamente para o Shinigami.

\- Quer dizer que Sousuke Aizen está livre? - Ulquiorra indaga indiferente.

\- Sim. - o 3º Posto responde com pesar - E tudo graças a imprudência da senhorita Fon.

\- Engraçado… Aizen, que foi o causador de todas as mazelas que lhes atingiram e também à nós, está livre, enquanto Schiffer e eu continuamos presos, sendo que sinceramente, não há motivos para tal. - protesta Aporro, mas, usando um tom ameno, fato que faz ambos os homens o mirarem com estranhamento.

\- Não que eu tenha algum tipo de apreço por vocês, mas, creio que dessa vez, esteja com a razão ao seu lado - o cientista se levanta, indo em direção à porta de saída - Assim que o Comandante Geral retornar, vou pessoalmente recomendar o fim do confinamento dos dois. - acena com um breve tchauzinho, e sua silhueta desaparece por entre as sombras do escuro corredor.

Mesmo sabendo que poderia enfim, ser posto em liberdade, o Espada 4 não esboça nenhum tipo de reação, e Szayel, percebendo essa nuance no rosto de seu colega, questiona curioso.

\- Está assim por causa da Tenente Ise, não é?

\- Sim. - responde sem rodeios - Se formos soltos não mais a verei… - uma pontinha de tristeza era visível em seus sempre inexpressivos orbes.

\- A ama? - o rosado pergunta mais incisivamente.

\- Sim. A amo. - confessa com tranquilidade, para espanto do Espada 8, que jamais imaginou ouvir sair dos lábios de Ulquiorra tal palavra.

\- Para quem era tão descrente de tudo… dizer que sente amor por uma mulher é algo surpreendente. - ri de canto, e o outro lhe olha com seriedade - Não fique bravo! Não estou te criticando. Só fiz uma observação. - inspira bastante ar - Eu… me sinto igual, pois, se realmente formos embora, não mais terei a oportunidade de ver Nemu… de me desculpar pela besteira que falei…

Mal completou sua frase, e a aludida apareceu no canto da porta, que foi deixada aberta por Akon, e escorada no beiral desta, olhava em direção aos quartos. O moreno vê que a Tenente, que estava sumida há dias, reapareceu, e diz em tom neutro ao seu companheiro de confinamento.

\- Suas preces acabaram de serem atendidas. A Tenente Kurotsuchi está bem ali. 

Com um manear de cabeça, aponta para a direção da porta, e ao vê-la, o rapaz de cabelos rosas se levanta rapidamente, indo até a porta de vidro de seu aposento, e lá, ficou mirando detenidamente para a figura esguia de Nemu, que se aproximava vagarosamente de uma das mesas, onde aperta um botão vermelho, que abre imediatamente as portas das celas.

\- Por favor senhor Schiffer, pode nos deixar à sós? - a moça pede humildemente.

\- Sim, senhorita. - levantou-se de sua cama e foi até sua cômoda, onde abriu uma das gavetas, e pegou um livro de poesias que foi emprestado pela própria garota que lhe falava - Estarei na área de lazer. - anda até o Espada 8 e fala perto de seu ouvido - Aproveite para se desculpar e dizer o que sente. Tente não falar bobagens e estragar tudo mais uma vez. - com passos elegantes, o calmo homem se dirige ao túnel que dá acesso ao local onde gostava de espairecer sua mente.

A morena se aproxima de Szayel, que engole em seco o olhar apático da jovem, e esta, ao ficar de frente à ele, indaga diretamente.

\- O que sente por mim?

\- Eu… - ele titubeia, pois não estava acostumado a falar tão abertamente sobre seus sentimentos - Eu… gosto de ti, Nemu… - leva sua mão à face dela, e com as pontas de seus dedos, toca a pele macia, e ela, fecha seus ingênuos olhos, apreciando verdadeiramente esse contato.

\- Porque me chamou de coisinha depois que fizemos sexo? Uma pessoa que diz gostar não se refere assim à quem entrega seu corpo por… - ela é quem hesita agora - Por amor...

Ele arregala seus orbes cor-de-mel, e indaga gaguejando.

\- M-me… a-ama?

\- Sim. Fiquei todos esses dias afastada, tentando em vão te tirar dos meus pensamentos, mas, tu não estava somente nestes, pois no caso, teria sido fácil te arrancar da minha vida. - leva sua mão até a dele, que ainda tocava a sua face, e a desce até o seu peito - O que sinto, se enraizou aqui, no meu coração, que sempre achei que servisse só para bombear meu sangue e me manter viva, mas… ele pode sentir… como qualquer pessoa comum… 

Algumas lágrimas escapam dos orbes verdes de Nemu, e Aporro, comovido pelas palavras sinceras da moça, se ajoelha diante dela, e abraçando sua cintura, chora como um menino.

\- Me perdoa… - estreita mais aquele abraço, trazendo o delgado corpo contra si, e ela acaricia seus fios rosas com carinho - Eu fui um imbecil… sempre me achei muito esperto, mas no fundo, nunca deixei de ser um otário! Por toda vida depreciei o que era simples, preferindo a grandiosidade, ficando demasiadamente frustrado por não alcançar minhas metas, me tornando alguém deplorável e medíocre. - mira a jovem nos olhos, e afirma com convicção - Eu gosto de você, Nemu. Me dê uma nova chance… quero te fazer feliz, te mostrar que é muito mais do que uma simples ferramenta nas mãos daquele doido que te criou… quero te mostrar como é bom ser mulher… minha mulher… - se levanta com ligeireza, e toma a rosada boca da Tenente para si, que retribui o gesto com fogo, com desejo...

As línguas se degladiavam ferozes dentro de suas bocas, sendo que a dele subjugava à dela com desespero, pois genuinamente, gostava daquela garota tão diferente das demais. Suas mãos percorrem o corpo feminino, passeando displicente por cada curva, por cada centímetro de pele descoberta…

Tomada por um tesão insano, Nemu desmancha o nó de seu shihakushou, e se desfaz deste ainda em meio ao ósculo, para o espanto de Szayel, que quebra aquele ardente contato, para admirar a perfeição do corpo nu de sua adorada.

\- Nemu… - ele murmura quase que inaudivelmente.

\- Me faça sua outra vez… - ela, o surpreendendo novamente, rasga a camisa branca que ele vestia, e sem mais esperar, abocanha um dos mamilos masculinos, circulando sua inexperiente língua por este, depois indo ao mamilo desassistido, alternando-se depois avidamente entre eles, fazendo o Espada 8 gemer de excitação.

\- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… isso, pode me chupar todo… - diz enquanto ela desce suas carícias orais pelo trincado abdômen, ao mesmo tempo que abre a braguilha da calça que ele usava, onde ligeiramente a peça foi ao chão, o deixando nu em pêlo.

Ela delineia sua quente língua por cada um dos gominhos definidos daquele perfeito abdominal, e ajoelhando-se, passa a pontinha desta em ambos os lados da virilha masculina, fazendo o homem grunhir como um bicho raivoso, levando suas grandes mão aos cabelos desta, desmanchando de qualquer jeito sua trança, deixando os negros cabelos soltos, para o deleite de sua visão, que assistia ela levar sua úmida boca ao seu gigantesco mastro rígido, mordiscando de leve sua glande rosada, e logo em seguida, o chupando morosamente, para a sua deliciosa e prazerosa angústia.

\- Nemu… - gemeu quase sem forças, ao passo que ela intensificava seu vai-e-vem um tanto desajeitada, engolindo o quanto podia do poderoso membro, salivando bastante ao sentir o pulsar de seu homem em sua boca - Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr… - ele grunhe alucinado, mas, repentinamente abre seu orbes amarelados ao notar que ela cessou a magnífica felação - Porque parou? - pergunta um tanto decepcionado.

Mas tal decepção logo passa quando ela o empurra devagar em direção à cama, onde o rapaz se desequilibra e cai sentado nesta, e Nemu, com destreza, se coloca por cima dele, se encaixado no pênis latejante do mesmo, o embebendo com o seu abundante fluído, fruto de toda a libido que sentia em estar com ele.

\- Ahhhhhhhhhhhh… não faz ideia de como senti falta disso… - ela confessa enquanto lhe beija os lábios com candura - De ter seu pênis em mim… de estar acoplada à ti…- ela sussurra em voz baixa, e ele, excitado ao extremo, segura as nádegas dela, e sorri mentalmente, por ela ainda usar uma linguagem tão científica para se referir ao amor que faziam.

\- Pode matar suas saudades, querida… me use como quiser… - ele grunhe entredentes, e ela para sua movimentação, e passa a chorar, o que deixa Szayel sumamente preocupado em ter dado mais uma bola fora - Que foi? Falei merda de novo? - bate na própria testa frustrado - Mas que droga…- se lamenta profundamente.

Ela acarinha o rosto do belo Espada, e diz com simplicidade.

\- Não… dessa vez, estou chorando porque me emocionei por ter dito algo bom… algo bonito… - dá um beijo fugaz nos finos lábios dele - Me chamou de querida… sou mesmo especial para ti? - indagou com inocência.

Ele sorri amplamente, e e responde com carinho.

\- Sim, Nemu… você é muito especial pra mim… - a beija languidamente, e logo voltam ao seu intenso e intrínseco ato de amor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alguns dias depois…

 

Mila Rose andava por um bonito campo, coberto por uma abundante plantação de trigo, e que lhe trazia uma sensação nostálgica muito grande, pois, lá no fundo de seu ser, sentia que já viveu em um lugar como esse um dia… quem sabe, vivenciou mesmo essa experiência quando foi somente uma mera humana, numa lembrança distante, que jamais retornaria à sua mente.

Caminhando distraída, e tendo sua visão obstruída pelo tamanho das plantas que a cercavam, ela quase foi ao chão quando tropeçou em algo que lhe pareceu grande demais para ser uma simples pedra, e voltando seu olhar para baixo, viu que era nada mais, nada menos que o Comandante Geral, que jazia ali, com o kimono que vestia totalmente descomposto, estando com seu tronco praticamente nu, segurando uma garrafa de saquê na mão direita, e balbuciava sem parar palavras que para a morena, não faziam sentido algum.

Ela iria embora dali, pois foi à Soul Society somente para se certificar de que sua mestra Halibel precisava de seus préstimos, e agora, achava que a ideia de ter ido passear por aquele lugar tão bucólico foi realmente péssima.

Já se virava para evadir-se, quando sentiu a mão dele agarra seu calcanhar, e com o rosto vermelho, quase tendo uma insolação, Shunsui lhe pede baixinho.

\- Não me deixe, Ise...

Por míseros segundos a bela Arrancar sentiu ciúmes por ele chamar por sua Tenente. Vivia pedindo-lhe uma chance, mas, quando estava sob efeito do álcool, era a ela, a sonsa quatro olhos que ele queria ao seu lado.

Iria deixá-lo ali, mas, sentiu seu coração comprimir em seu peito ao ver que aquele homem tão forte e varonil começou a choramingar como uma criança indefesa. Mesmo contrariada, resolveu tirá-lo dali, e apoiando o grande Shinigami sobre seus ombros, perguntou com um pouco de má vontade à ele.

\- Onde está hospedado? - ele tenta dizer algo, porém sem sucesso, e ela se irrita sobremaneira - Desembucha logo! Você é pesado, e cheio de álcool, fica pior ainda!

\- Eu… estou… na propriedade da minha… família… - soluça um pouco, e volta a falar - Siga em frente...

A mulher segue na direção indicada, mesmo crendo que ia por um caminho que não daria em lugar algum, mas, notou que se enganou ao ver uma bonita casa não muito longe de onde estava, e que a mesma estava com sua porta frontal aberta.

Adentrou o local, e procurou num extenso corredor, qual seria o quarto do Comandante. Viu um imenso portal aberto no fim deste, rumando para lá, e reparando na beleza da decoração do cômodo, deduziu que era ali o aposento de Kyoraku. O deitou, deixando o Shinigami o mais confortável possível, enquanto ele chamava por um nome, ao qual a Arrancar voltou a torcer o nariz na mesma hora.

\- Ise… Ise...

Ela balança a cabeça em negativa, e diz para si mesma.

\- Ainda bem que não acreditei em suas mentiras, pois no fundo, serei sempre alguém inferior… um Hollow evoluído, mas, sempre um Hollow… - respira profundamente e se levanta dali - Na verdade, ama sua Tenente mais do que tudo, não é?

\- Não, ele não me ama. - a mais alta toma um susto ao ver Nanao na porta do cômodo, e esta continua sua explicação - Não do jeito carnal ao qual se refere. Apesar de ser uma Ise, não é por mim que ele chama… - retira seus óculos da face, e os limpa com a manga de seu shihakushou - Ele chama por minha mãe…

\- Sua mãe? - questiona confusa - Como assim?

\- Sabe… o que você e a maioria das pessoas desconhecem, é o fato dele ser meu tio. Meu pai era irmão mais velho dele. - Mila Rose leva as mãos à boca, pasma com essa revelação - Reza a lenda que as mulheres pertencentes à família Ise são amaldiçoadas, e que os homens não costumam durar ao lado delas depois que se casam. E foi o que, infelizmente aconteceu com o meu pai. - devolve os óculos ao rosto, e prossegue - O Capitão… quer dizer, meu tio, e o irmão jamais se deram bem, mas conseguiram conviver pacificamente desde que meu pai e minha mãe se casaram, pois ela promoveu essa trégua entre eles. E foi esse espírito harmônico que mamãe possuía que fez com que o Capitão desenvolvesse mais do que uma simples admiração por ela… ele passou a amá-la. Quando meu pai morreu, ele se sentiu culpado por nutrir esse sentimento por sua cunhada, e se afastou. Por ser não mais que um adolescente na época, se dedicou arduamente aos seus estudos na Academia, enquanto minha mãe voltou para o lar dos Ise, comigo nos braços, condenada a ser infeliz pelo resto da vida. Ao voltar, depois de longos anos, mamãe estava doente, e como um último favor, pediu para que cuidasse de mim. Claro que ele aceitou, mas, o que sempre quis, foi tê-la em seus braços, zelar por ela, mas não sei se por medo ou por remorsos, simplesmente não o fez. Poucas semanas depois ela faleceu, e desde então ele passou a beber, correndo atrás de mulheres por aí como um pervertido, mas, tudo porque essa mágoa lhe deprime o coração, lhe destroça o espírito. - umas poucas lágrimas se desprendem do cantinho de seus olhos - Sei que por muitas vezes o rejeitou, mas, eu acredito que ele lhe tenha afeto, pois o conheço de uma vida inteira, e Shunsui Kyoraku nunca foi de ficar mendigando pelo amor de uma única mulher, então… - seu rosto cora, envergonhada do que iria pedir à Arrancar - Porque não pode dar uma chance à ele? Uma chance aos dois? Eu tenho certeza de que ele gosta de ti, e...

A mulher de pele bronzeada se levanta, e também enxugando o pranto que verteu de seus verdes orbes, fala categoricamente.

\- Acredito que queira o melhor para o seu tio, mas, não serei eu a pessoa que irá consolá-lo em seu dissabor. Sinto muito o que houve com todos vocês, e admiro sua postura de sobrinha dedicada, mas… nunca precisei de um macho para me sentir feliz, e não vai ser agora que vou aceitar um homem que se rabaixa a se alcoolizar à esse ponto, para poder apagar da memória sua covardia. - se vira indo na direção da porta do quarto - Se ele a amava, mesmo sendo jovem, tinha que ter dito à ela o que sentia, seguido em frente, porque, cá entre nós, maldições não são mais do que falácias… só acredito mesmo no que meus olhos podem ver. Adeus Tenente Ise, e desejo melhoras ao seu tio. - vai embora sem olhar para trás, e Nanao se levanta, indo até a varanda que dava para um lindo jardim cheio de violetas.

Seus pés descalços tocam a grama verde, e imediatamente lembrou-se de Ulquiorra, e também das palavras de Mila, que por coincidência, já tinham sido ditas pelo Espada 4. “Somente acredito no que meus olhos podem ver, e no que minhas mãos alcançam, o resto, são falácias…” refletiu consigo mesma, e depois voltou o seu olhar para Kyoraku, que finalmente tinha desabado e dormido. Decidiu ali, naquele instante que não agiria como ele… que não deixaria crendices lhe abaterem pois ela amava… amava Schiffer como jamais imaginou amar alguém, e revelaria seus sentimentos ao pálido rapaz, assim que voltasse para a Sereitei.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Na solidão de seu quarto, Izuru acaba de tomar sua quarta garrafa de saquê, e sem mais conseguir suster seu corpo sentado, se deixa cair na cama, e o objeto que estava em suas mãos cai displicentemente no chão, se estraçalhando em um monte de grossos cacos de barro. Não mais conseguiu reter seu choro sofrido, e copiosamente, deixava aquela amargura sair de si, pois, por mais que estivesse com ódio por ela mais uma vez ter passado por cima de si, ele a amava, e dessa vez, compreendia os motivos dela ter feito o que fez…

Ela tinha vergonha de encará-lo… sentia-se culpada pelo triste desfecho da história deles, que mal havia começado, e já teve um traumatizante final. Sabia também que ela jamais se perdoaria por ter perdido o bebê que estava em seu ventre, e que carregaria essa dor em seu peito para o resto da vida. Ainda assim, ele a amava… por mais furioso que estivesse, não teria forças para expulsar esse sentimento de si, e tudo o que lhe restou, foi se embebedar… claro, que isso só depois de cumprir com o seu dever, pois suas responsabilidades vinham à frente de qualquer problema de ordem pessoal.

Ouviu umas batidas na porta, e rastejando-se, logrou ficar sentado, e depois, agraciado pela sorte, pois não pisou nos cacos que estavam no chão, firmou-se de pé, e com muito custo, abriu a porta de seu aposento, dando de cara com Hisagi e Iba, que ao verem o estado lastimável do rapaz, mudaram logo os seus semblantes alegres, para uma preocupação evidente.

\- Encheu a cara de novo, Kira? - o tatuado se zangou - Desse jeito vai virar um alcoólatra!

\- Calma Hisagi… o coitado só tá curtindo uma fossa. Não deve ser fácil para ele digerir o que houve. - pondera o mais velho, sustentando o loiro em seus ombros.

\- Sei disso, mas, beber todo o dia não vai trazê-la de volta. - falou pra depois se arrepender, pois Izuru passou a gritar ensandecido.

\- Q-quem disse que eu a quero? - tenta se sustentar com suas próprias pernas, porém, cai no piso frio, e volta a berrar - N-não preciso dela! Tem muita mulher... melhor do que ela por aí! - mira o de cabelos repicados e dá um meio sorriso - Vamos beber! Lá naquele pé sujo tem um monte de putas, n-não tem? Vou ficar com uma delas, porque... Soi Fon não significa nada pra mim! - se escora em Iba, que o joga por cima de seus ombros, o levando para o banheiro, mesmo sob fortes protestos de Kira - Me larga! Seu troglodita… me põe no chão!

\- Cala a boca! - o joga dentro da água do ofurô, que já estava gelada, e faz o Tenente de Rose tremer de frio - Desde quando você gosta de putas? Até parece…

\- Iba tem razão. Se tivermos que te levar pra algum lugar a fim de te distrair, evitaremos mulheres fáceis e bebidas, pois senão, vai dar merda. - observa Shurei, que com as mãos em forma de concha, atira um pouco do gélido líquido no rosto de seu pobre amigo.

\- Para com essa porra! - ele esbraveja, para logo em seguida ter sua cabeça afundada na água por Tetsuzaemon.

\- Já disse pra ficar quietinho. - solta Kira, que emerge à superfície colérico, mas, que nada fala, pois não pretendia morrer afogado, ainda mais por causa dela - Hisagi, vai lá na cozinha e vê se acerta mexer naquela geringonça que o Capitão Otoribashi deu pra ele, e faz um café pra tentarmos curar essa bebedeira. - ordena o mais velho, e o tatuado prontamente o obedece, indo até a cozinha improvisada de Izuru.

Calado, o loiríssimo Tenente mira a água que cobre o seu corpo, e sem sentir, estava chorando novamente. Iba observa o pranto do rapaz, e fala consternado.

\- Isso vai passar… tudo nessa vida passa, e essa dor vai se amenizar, esteja certo disso. É muito jovem, e se parar de afundar seus lamentos em bebidas baratas, vai refletir e perceber o que é melhor pra si: esquecê-la de uma vez por todas, ou correr atrás da sua felicidade.

\- Não quero saber dela… - faz um muxoxo, e o moreno ri.

\- Isso você diz agora, que está com raiva… com a cabeça fria, é que verá com clareza se deseja Soi Fon ou não. - dá uns tapinhas nas costas dele, que lhe sorri de canto. Talvez, Iba estivesse certo, e que dar tempo ao tempo fosse a melhor solução para o seu dilema.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Voltando de mais uma reunião com investidores, Aizen entrou em seu quarto, e se deparou com a figura de Lisa sentada no chão do deck, mirando a tela de seu smartphone, chorando diante desta convulsivamente. Ela estava tristonha desse jeito fazia dois malditos dias, devido ao aniversário de Hirako, e sofria por não poder falar com seu amigo de longa data, simplesmente por que ele a desprezava.

Sousuke estava sumamente irritado por isso. Detestava ver Lisa se martirizando, ainda mais por alguém chinfrim como Shinji, que dos Visards, era o pior de todos, sendo, em sua opinião, o mais pedante e arrogante deles.

Foi até a morena, que nem notou sua presença tão perto de si, e sentou-se ao seu lado, lhe acarinhando o rosto, secando com seu indicador as lágrimas dela.

Ela o mirou fixamente, e com o rosto que não escondia a profunda tristeza que lhe abatia, disse com a voz entrecortada.

\- Não se zangue comigo, mas… não posso esquecê-lo… eu o amo. Sentir saudades dele é mais forte do que eu… - se abraça à seu homem, que lhe afaga as mechas negras com desvelo.

Sabia que o amor que ela nutria por seus amigos era puro e livre de malícia, mas, escutar da boca dela que amava outro homem o encheu de ciúmes. Queria escutar aquela frase somente para si… queria que ela dissesse essas mesmas três palavras carregadas de emoção dirigidas à ele, não a alguém prepotente e imbecil como Hirako.

Mas… não iria brigar e muito menos criar caso por esse motivo, pois isto a afastaria de si, e jamais permitiria tal coisa. A adorava, e por isso, se conformou em aceitar o jeito de ser tão peculiar de sua mulher.

Beijou os lábios dela com sutileza, e com a voz aveludada, lhe falou calmamente.

\- Não vou me zangar. Mas… se ele não quer responder suas mensagens, não insista. Quem está perdendo o convívio com alguém especial como você é ele. Não se deprima… estou aqui, contigo. - a aperta contra seu peito - Sou seu tudo, Lisa… assim como é tudo para mim.

Ela para de chorar e sorri para o castanho. Sela de leve seus lábios nos do homem que amava, e se aninhou em seu peito. Era difícil passar por tudo isso, mas, ter a certeza de que ele a compreendia a fazia sentir-se melhor, pois, essa fase ruim iria passar, e depois disso, seriam plenamente felizes…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No velho armazém, algumas batidas na porta acordaram Shinji de seu sono vespertino, e ao olhar pela janela da sala, se deu conta que já era noite, e que dormiu demais. Há dois dias estava ali, pois não queria passar o seu aniversário na Soul Society, e nem mesmo sua adorada Rangiku sabia dessa data, e pra ser sincero, achou melhor que continuasse desse jeito, pois não tinha absolutamente nada pra comemorar esse ano.

Olhou para o seu smartphone em cima da mesinha de centro, e viu que ali tinham mais ou menos umas dez mensagens de Lisa, e pegando o seu aparelho, ignorou à todas, apagando uma por uma, sem nem ao menos ler o que estava escrito.

“Você está morta, e os mortos não falam!” pensou, enquanto mais uma vez a porta da frente era esmurrada, e revirando seus orbes castanhos, foi atendê-la, dando de cara com uma indigesta pessoa.

\- Que quer aqui, Shiba? Sua sócia não mora mais nesse armazém, caso você não saiba. - fala com ironia.

\- Sei sim, idiota. - vai entrando abruptamente, de mala e cuia nas mãos - Quero falar com a Mashiro.

\- Trocou de sócia? - debochou - Não sei se é bom negócio pôr uma ninfomaníaca como ela pra tomar conta de uma loja cheia de pênis, mesmo estes sendo falsos…

\- Vai tomar no cu, Hirako! - se irrita e passa por ele como um foguete - O que tenho ou não pra falar com a Kuna não é problema seu!

\- Mas a casa é minha, e não te convidei pra entrar, pra começo de conversa. - rebate ríspido.

\- Foda-se! Não te perguntei porra nenhuma! - vai subindo as escadarias - Kuna!!! - grita furiosa - Kuna!!!

\- Que tanto quer com a louca da Mashiro?! - o Capitão a puxa pelo braço, detendo seus passos.

\- Já que quer tanto saber, eu digo: preciso que ela me dê o endereço do Aizen, pois vou me hospedar lá, na casa dele!

 

Continua…


End file.
